CORAZONES EN JUEGO
by serenitymoon20
Summary: En el amor todo puede pasar, a veces todo se puede perdonar, en ocasiones duele, pero sobretodo en los juegos de corazones el amor puede ser mas fuerte que mil tormentas...todo comienza por un error que deberan pagar ambos, un malentendido que los lleva al juego de corazones donde perderan el corazon uno por el otro...autora de esta magnifica historia es msgrandchester...completa
1. CAPITULO 1 SENTIMIENTOS

El cielo estaba gris sobre Londres. El viento aullaba entre las ramas desnudas de los árboles del jardín mientras que las campanas de la iglesia repicaban y anunciaban que la hora de cenar estaba próxima.

Una figura solitaria que estaba sentada sobre la colina, ignoró el llamado mientras su mirada se perdía en la distancia. Tras ella, él se detuvo a poca distancia y aunque no podía ver su rostro, sabía que ella estaba triste.

"¡Candy!" – la llamó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

La mano de la joven voló hacia su rostro para apartar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Se volvió con una sonrisa que habría engañado a cualquiera pero no a él.

"¿No has escuchado las campanas?" – Avanzó hacia ella - "Es casi hora de cenar."

"¿Sabías que estaba aquí?"

"Siempre vienes a tu Colina de Pony cuando estás triste" – dijo fijando su mirada en el rostro de Candy.

"¿Qué dices, Stear?" – preguntó evadiendo su mirada – "Yo no estoy triste."

Candy empezó a levantarse y Stear le ofreció su mano. La muchacha sonrió mientras deslizaba su mano entre la del joven.

"¡Candy!– la regañó al notar la frialdad en su piel – "¿Cómo es que no traes tus guantes?"

"Los olvidé en el salón de clases" – explicó llena de pena.

"Usa los míos" – dijo entregándole unos de fino cuero negro.

"No es necesario" – se sonrojó.

"Úsalos…o no te contaré acerca de mi nueva idea" - añadió traviesamente.

"¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?" – le preguntó Candy con interés.

"¿Qué te parecería una bicicleta voladora?"

"¿No han intentado construir una ya?" – preguntó con delicadeza y tratando de no desanimarlo.

"Sí, pero no ha sido un ÉXITO."

"Estoy segura tú podrás hacerlo" – sonrió ella.

"¿Te imaginas ¡Podrás desplazarte de un lugar a otro en corto tiempo!"

"¡Claro! Será un invento increíble."

"¿De veras lo crees?" – Se acomodó los lentes – "Archi dice que estoy hablando tonterías."

"No le hagas caso. Tú invento será todo un ÉXITO" – repitió con seguridad.

"Eso pienso yo" – le sonrió reconfortado – "Ahora dime ¿qué te sucede ¿Por qué estás triste?"

"Pensaba en mi hogar" – dijo en voz baja.

"¡Oh Candy!" – posó la mano sobre su hombro para reconfortarla.

"¿Crees que podré regresar a América durante el verano, Stear?" –lo miró lleno de esperanza.

"No lo sé, Candy. Tal vez debas pedírselo al Tío William."

"Lo sé, pero es que nunca responde a mis cartas."

"Sabes que el Tío William es una persona muy ocupada pero estoy seguro que recibe tus cartas."

"¡Eso espero!"

"Si no te contesta tal vez deberías pedírselo a Tía Elroy."

"Estoy segura que Tía Elroy me ignorará."

"No digas eso, Candy."

"Tía Elroy no me acepta, Stear, todos lo saben. Sólo me tolera porque Tío William me adoptó y la obligó a tenerme en la familia."

"¿Por qué no tratas de reconciliarte con ella este fin de semana?"

"¿Este fin de semana?" – preguntó sin comprender.

"Tía Elroy está en la ciudad para celebrar su cumpleaños."

"¿Su cumpleaños?" – Preguntó sorprendida – "¿Tía Elroy aún cumple años?"

Stear no pudo contener su risa ante la pregunta impertinente de Candy.

"¡Claro que cumple años, Candy! Todos iremos a verla y tú debes acompañarnos."

"¿Yo?" – preguntó sorprendida.

"¡Por supuesto! Eres parte de la familia y es tu obligación, como la señorita bien portada que eres," – le guiñó el ojo – "de felicitarla en persona."

"No creo que quiera verme el día de su cumpleaños, Stear."

"Por eso mismo debes asistir. Se sorprenderá al verte pero lo tomará en consideración. Además, estoy seguro que se impresionará cuando le den informes sobre tu progreso en el colegio."

"¿Tú crees?" – preguntó con cierta emoción.

"¡Claro! Verá que te has esmerado por convertirte en toda una dama. En una Andrey" – dijo sonriendo.

"Eso sería muy bueno" – dijo cruzando los dedos.

"Estoy seguro que así será. Eres maravillosa y Tía Elroy tendrá que darse cuenta."

El joven retiró los anteojos de su rostro para limpiar los cristales. Candy lo observaba calladamente, intrigada ante el rubor incipiente en las mejillas de su amigo.

"Stear…" - lo llamó ella con gentileza.

El joven levantó su mirada hacia ella interrogante.

"¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?"

Stear la miró a los ojos y sonrió antes de colocarse los anteojos. Ella levantó su mano y lo detuvo.

"¿Por qué siempre llevas tus gafitas, Stear?" – preguntó de sopetón.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Candy posó su mano en la mejilla del muchacho.

"Tus ojos son muy hermosos, Stear. De hecho…eres…eres muy apuesto" – continuó ella, escudriñando su rostro.

"Esperaba que te dieras cuentas" – dijo sonriéndole.

Stear cubrió la mano de Candy, sobre su mejilla, con la suya. Se miraron en silencio sin saber que decir ni que pensar. Mil pensamientos cruzaban por la cabeza de Stear pero las palabras no se atrevían a salir de sus labios.

El gélido viento los envolvió y Candy se estremeció. Stear desenrolló la bufanda que llevaba puesta y la colocó alrededor del cuello de Candy.

"Creo que debemos regresar" – dijo Stear rompiendo el hechizo – "o te congelarás."

"Sí, ya deben estar por servir la cena" - asintió ruborizándose.

"¿Te veremos esta noche, Candy?" – preguntó, guardando las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

"¡Claro! Tenemos un partido de cartas pendiente. Además, quiero que me cuentes más sobre tu invento" – dijo enlazando su brazo con el de Stear mientras caminaban hacia los comedores.

A poca distancia de ellos, dos pares de ojos marrones los miraban llenos de envidia.

"¿Escuchaste eso?"– preguntó incrédula la joven de cabellos rojizos.

"No estoy sordo, Elisa" – le contestó su hermano con sarcasmo.

"¡La ha invitado a celebrar el cumpleaños de Tía Elroy con nosotros ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer eso?"

"No sé por qué te sorprende, Elisa" – dijo Neil – "es obvio que está enamorado de ella y quiere que Tía Elroy la acepte como un miembro más de la familia."

"¿Qué es lo que le ven?" – Preguntó malhumorada – "No es más que una miserable huérfana."

"Una huérfana muy bonita" – pensó Neil lascivamente.

"¡No la quiero junto a nosotros!" – Gritó – "¡No es justo que esa huérfana nos acompañe!"

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer al respecto?" – le sonrió con interés.

"Pronto lo sabrás" – le dijo enigmáticamente.

.

.

.

Las monjas caminaban presurosas por los pasillos del Colegio Real San Pablo para asegurarse que todo estaba en orden. Un campanazo resonó por el lugar y dentro de sus habitaciones los estudiantes cerraron sus libros y empezaron a prepararse para dormir.

Afuera, un temporal de lluvia y granizo caía sobre los tejados. Los rayos iluminaban el cielo mientras los truenos sacudían los cristales de las ventanas. Con un mohín dibujado en su rostro, Candy observaba la lluvia que caía copiosamente sobre su balcón.

"Imposible salir con este clima" – pensó con desilusión.

Tomó asiento a la orilla del lecho y empezó a desatar los cordones de las botas cuando una voz tras su puerta la hizo brincar.

"¡Apague su lámpara señorita Andrey!" – gritó la religiosa.

"¡Lo siento!" – contestó mientras corría a apagar la luz y tropezando antes con una de las botas que yacía en el suelo.

"¡Silencio ¡Ya debería saber que no tiene que hablar, sólo obedecer!"

La monja esperó a que la luz desapareciera bajo la rendija de la puerta para continuar su camino. Candy respiró aliviada al escuchar las pisadas alejarse por el pasillo.

"¡Que humor se manejan las monjas!" – Pensó mientras se deslizaba bajo las sábanas - "Seguro que mañana me hace rezar el doble".

Cerró los ojos pero volvió a abrirlos casi enseguida mientras recordaba con gran melancolía su vida en América. No quería parecer mal agradecida y por eso ocultaba su tristeza tras una máscara de felicidad. Sabía que era gracias a Stear, Archi y Anthony que ahora pertenecía a una de las familias más distinguidas de América y que Miss Pony y Sor María estaban muy orgullosas que ella recibiera una educación en el extranjero. Y era más por ellas que había aceptado irse con George a Inglaterra.

Mientras viajaba a Londres a bordo del Mauritania se había hecho ilusiones de empezar una vida nueva junto a sus primos. Se había deleitado al conocer sus aposentos y a sus vecinas que mostraban un gran interés hacia ella. Sin embargo, los Leagan se habían encargado de estropearlo todo.

Elisa y Neil se habían encargado de contarle a todo el colegio que Candy había sido su sirvienta, de acusarla de ladrona, y de especular acerca de los "medios" de los que se habría valido para convencer a los Andrey de adoptarla. El desprecio fue casi instantáneo.

Candy optó por ignorar a los riquillos tal como ellos hacían con ella y se dedicó a estudiar. Sus reuniones "clandestinas" con Archi y Stear la mantenían animada, igual que su creciente amistad con Annie, su hermana, que también había sido enviada a Londres. No obstante, Candy contaba los días en el calendario, esperando las VACACIONES para regresar a América.

"Tal vez pueda convencerla" – se dijo llena de esperanza – "Me he portado bien últimamente…no creo que le puedan dar quejas de mí. ¡Ya sé! La haré un regalo pero ¿qué le gustará a una mujer que lo tiene todo?"

.

.

.

Stear estaba recostado en el sofá de la salita adyacente a su habitación con la mirada fija en el ventanal del balcón. Los rayos iluminaban su silueta y Archi podía ver la sonrisa llena de ilusión que tenía su hermano.

"No creo que venga, Stear" – le dijo desde su cama.

"Ya lo sé" – le contestó volviendo el rostro hacia él.

"Entonces ¿por qué no te recuestas? Si viene el cura y ve que no estás en cama, te regañara."

"Si la puerta se abre, fingiré estar dormido" – le contestó.

"¿Eres actor ahora? Aparte de inventor, claro está" – le dijo burlonamente.

"Respeta a tu hermano mayor" – le dijo poniéndose de pie – "O tendré que darte una lección."

"No me digas. ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?" – le preguntó Archi con altivez.

"Así."

El movimiento de Stear fue tan inesperado que Archi no pudo evitar que la almohada se estrellara en su rostro. Stear soltó una carcajada y arremetió de nuevo contra su hermano. No hubo tercera ya que Archi se lanzó contra él y los dos cayeron al suelo en un match de lucha libre.

"¿Te rindes?" – preguntó Stear mientras rodeaba el cuello de Archi con su brazo.

"¡No!" – le contestó casi sin aliento y arremetió su codo contra el estómago del joven de cabellos oscuros.

"¡Auch!" – alcanzó a decir Stear antes que Archi aprisionara su brazo en la espalda.

"¡Hey!" – se quejó – "Ese es mi brazo de inventor."

Se escucharon pisadas tras la puerta y los hermanos Cornwall se miraron preocupados antes de correr y escabullirse entre sus sábanas. Un segundo después la puerta se abrió para dar paso al religioso encargado de cuidar el piso. El cura los contempló por unos minutos mientras los chicos contenían la respiración y las gotas de sudor rodaban por sus frentes.

"Que duerman bien" – dijo el hombre antes de cerrar la puerta.

Una vez a salvo, los hermanos empezaron a reír por lo bajo.

"Casi nos descubren" – dijo Archi en un susurro.

"Hacía mucho que no hacíamos eso" - dijo Stear con cierta melancolía.

"Desde Lakewood…desde la muerte de Anthony."

"¡Como nos divertíamos ¿Recuerdas que siempre le ganábamos al pobre Anthony?"

"Sí…era tan bueno… ¡qué manera de aprovecharnos!" - dijo Archi con nostalgia.

Los dos guardaron silencio, los recuerdos de su infancia junto a su primo Anthony Brown llenando su mente.

"¿Cómo sería nuestra vida si Anthony estuviera aquí?" – preguntó Archi.

"Sería estupendo. Al menos Candy no estaría tan triste."

"El cambio ha sido muy difícil para ella."

"No sería tan difícil si no fuera por los Leagan" – dijo Stear molesto.

"Son unos desgraciados" – añadió Archi – "Si no hubieran abierto la boca, nadie sabría la historia de Candy y no la tratarían como lo hacen."

"Extraña mucho su Hogar de Pony."

"Nosotros somos su hogar ahora, Stear" – replicó Archi.

"¡Cuánto me gustaría que eso fuera cierto!" – dijo suspirando.

"Tenemos que cuidarla tal como Anthony lo hacía."

"Y yo la cuidaré como él lo hubiera hecho" – pensó Stear cerrando los ojos.

Stear sabía que Candy no estaba a gusto en Londres. Lo veía en sus ojos cada vez que se encontraban en el jardín o cuando cruzaban miradas por los pasillos. Ella fingía que era feliz con una de aquellas sonrisas que Stear pensaba que tenía el poder de iluminar el día más gris.

"Debemos cuidarla de Grandchester" – dijo Archi sorpresivamente.

"¿Qué dices?" – preguntó Stear adormilado.

"Grandchester, el ricachón que vive al lado" – dijo despectivo – "Él sabe que Candy nos visita."

"No creo que le interese. Siempre anda en su propio mundo."

"No lo sé" – dijo Archi pensativo – "Me da mala espina. ¿No recuerdas que hace unos días me tiró la puerta en la cara ¡Es un patán!"

"Calma hermano. Se enojó porque abriste su puerta."

"¡Fue un error!"

"Buscaremos otra manera de hacer señales a Candy" – dijo Stear – "No queremos que Candy se equivoque y que le pase lo mismo que a ti con Grandchester."

Terrence Grandchester era el vecino de los Cornwall y el muchacho más problemático del Colegio Real San Pablo. Se rumoraba que lo habían expulsado de cada colegio al cual había asistido desde su infancia.

El muchacho sólo respetaba una regla: "Hacer lo que me de la gana".

Ningún colegio Londinense quería tratar con él debido que sus groserías, desplantes y escapadas que eran bien conocidos. La única razón por la que la Madre Superiora lo había aceptado era porque su padre, Richard Grandchester, hacía grandes donaciones al instituto.

El primer día de clases fue suficiente para que la madre superiora se diera cuenta de su error. Terrence Grandchester se había presentado a clases con la corbata desanudada y el cabello sin cortar. Lo había regañado mientras él permanecía impasible ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros.

"¿Ha terminado?" – Fue lo único que dijo con una sonrisa socarrona en su boca, cuando la religiosa hizo una pausa – "Es un hermoso día y no lo pienso pasar entre estas cuatro paredes".

Atónita, la Hermana Grey lo vio dar media vuelta y salir del salón.

"¡Vaya desperdicio de dinero!" – Pensó – "¡Tanto esfuerzo en tratar de educarlo y no es más que un terrible truhan!".

El "truhan" era un enigma para todos. Había días en que se presentaba a clases a tiempo, con las lecciones estudiadas y se comportaba como un alumno modelo. En otras ocasiones, no se molestaba en asistir a clases y se la pasaba vagando por los jardines o montando a caballo.

Gradualmente, las cosas empezaron a empeorar. Terrence empezó a ausentarse del colegio por días hasta que un día desapareció por completo. Preocupada, la Madre Superiora le había comunicado al duque sobre el comportamiento del muchacho. El noble sólo había sonreído y le había pedido que guardara la plaza de Terrence en el colegio.

El joven había regresado al plantel a comienzos del año acompañado de su padre. La rectora los había recibido en el despacho y empezó a sermonear al muchacho, que parecía más ausente que de costumbre.

"Terrence ¿me está escuchado?" – le preguntó con rabia.

Como salido de un trance, el muchacho la miró y lo que la Madre Superiora Grey vio en su mirada la asustó un poco: era una rabia latente y una dureza que no había notado antes.

"Cada palabra" – contestó – "y le prometo que me portaré como digno hijo del duque".

La Madre Superiora se estremeció al escuchar el tono seco de su voz y en ese mismo instante supo que Terrence mentía. Miró al Duque de Grandchester con preocupación pero él no pareció notarlo.

"¿Me puedo retirar?" – preguntó el joven

"Puedes hacerlo".

"Te ruego que te comportes. Terrence" – suplicó el duque.

"No te preocupes, padre. No te avergonzaré" – dijo antes de salir del despacho.

"Está advertido, Duque de Grandchester. Si Terrence no mejora su conducta, será expulsado" – le advirtió.

El mal comportamiento de Terrence no tardó. Empezó a pelearse con sus compañeros, a interrumpir las clases, los rezos, y a escaparse por las noches. Los religiosos que cuidaban los

Los dormitorios de los varones lo habían encontrado más de una vez dormido en las bancas con un olor a tabaco y licor cubriendo sus ropas.

La paciencia de la Madre Superiora estaba llegando a su límite. Veía a Terrence como un caso perdido y esperaba con ansia la ocasión perfecta para expulsarlo del Colegio Real San Pablo.


	2. CAPITULO 2 CRIMEN Y CASTIGO

En su cama, Candy daba vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño. Se sentía muy inquieta. No podía explicar la sensación tan extraña que la invadía cuando estaba cerca de Stear. Tampoco podía explicarse el sentimiento que la había impulsado a tocar su mejilla y a decirle que era apuesto.

"¡Tonta!" – se recriminó, avergonzada y trató de pensar en otras cosas.

Frunció el ceño al recordar el incidente de Archi con Terrence Grandchester. Se había encontrado con su primo en el pasillo del colegio y había dejado escapar un grito ahogado al notar el moretón que presentaba en el pómulo. Muy en contra de las reglas de los pasillos, Candy le preguntó que le había sucedido y el joven

Cornwall le había contado acerca de su encuentro con el "truhan" del colegio.

"¡Es un grosero!" – Pensó molesta – "¿Cómo pude pensar que se parecía a

Anthony?".

Candy lo había conocido en el Mauritania la noche de Año Nuevo cuando había salido a la cubierta para disipar el mareo del champaña. En medio de la bruma divisó a un joven recostado en la baranda e impulsado por la curiosidad avanzó hacia él para darse cuenta que él lloraba. La madera crujió bajo sus pies y el joven

Se percató de su presencia. Ella intentó ofrecerle consuelo pero él empezó a burlarse llamándola "señorita pecas". Estaban teniendo una agitada discusión cuando George apareció y el muchacho desapareció.

Lo volvió a ver en el colegio durante el rezo de la mañana. Terrence había llegado causando un estruendo, interrumpiendo a los estudiantes y burlándose de ellos. La

Madre Superiora parecía a punto de tener un ataque cardiaco mientras que el Padre elevaba una plegaria al cielo para que Terrence desapareciera de la iglesia. Candy lo miraba asombrada mientras las demás jóvenes cuchicheaban entre ellas cautivadas por el joven. Por un instante pensó que Terrence la había reconocido pero él no hizo ningún gesto.

Días después mientras Candy caminaba por el jardín, Neil empezó a acosarla junto a sus secuaces. Normalmente, ella se podía defender sola pero Neil ya no era el muchachito flacucho que ella podía derribar con un golpe, había crecido y estaba acompañado. La habían hecho caer al suelo y Candy se preparó para defenderse cuando Terrence había aparecido entre los árboles.

"¡Basta ya ¡Déjenla o se las tendrán que ver conmigo!"

"¡Terrence!" - pensó Candy sorprendida.

"¡Que orgullosos estarían sus padres de ver como atormentan a una chiquilla ¡Cobardes!"

Terrence arremetió contra ellos con su fusta en la mano. Neil y sus amigos

Emprendieron la carrera. Candy estaba tan sorprendida que no encontraba las palabras para agradecérselo y lo miraba alucinada. El muchacho la miraba con curiosidad y después de un rato dejó escapar una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué me miras así ¿Te me vas a declarar, señorita pecas?"

La boca de Candy se había abierto de sorpresa. ¡El muchacho se acordaba de ella!

"¿Por qué no vamos a los establos?" – dijo Terrence tomando su barbilla entre los dedos – "Nadie nos molestará allá."

El color había desaparecido del rostro de Candy al sentirse insultada. Apartó sus dedos de un manotón y dio un paso hacia atrás.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" – Había gritado iracunda – "¡Eres un grosero! Yo sólo quería darte las gracias."

Terrence sólo había reído y se había alejado hacia los establos.

El sueño había empezado a envolver a Candy cuando un estruendo la hizo sentarse de golpe en la cama.

"¿Qué fue eso?" – se preguntó despertando abruptamente del sueño.

Su mirada se posó en las puertas de su balcón que estaban abiertas de par en par.

"¿Me olvidé de cerrarlas?" – se preguntó adormilada.

Se puso de pie para cerrarlas pero no había dado ni un paso cuando notó una figura que yacía en el suelo. Estaba a punto de gritar asustada cuando la luz de la luna le permitió reconocer a quien yacía a sus pies.

"Terrence…"- dijo en voz baja.

El muchacho no respondió pero si se movió para recostarse de espalda en el suelo.

"Al menos no está muerto" – pensó Candy aliviada – "Terrence" – llamó con mayor energía.

"¿Mmmm?" – contestó posando el brazo sobre sus ojos.

"Terrence" – dijo mientras lo intentaba mover con el pie.

"Déjenme dormir" - musitó.

"Oye, estás en el lugar equivocado" – dijo Candy.

"De-deja de patearme o te golpearé…" - dijo abriendo los ojos pesadamente.

El muchacho parpadeó confundido, sus ojos enfocándose en la persona de pie sobre él.

"¡Tú!" – Exclamó – "¿Qué haces en mi habitación señorita pecas?"

"Esta es mi habitación, Terrence."

"No…puede ser" - dijo intentando sentarse.

Candy se arrodilló junto a él y lo haló de la camisa. El muchacho quedó sentado frente a ella y su aliento llegó al rostro de ella. Candy se pellizcó la punta de la nariz muy ofendida.

"¡Estás ebrio!" – exclamó disgustada.

"¿Y qué?" – y sonrió antes de exhalar en su rostro.

"¡Mal educado!" – le dijo batiendo la mano como un abanico para ahuyentar el olor.

"Señorita pecas…si querías estar sola conmigo debiste aprovechar...hip… aquella ocasión"- dijo pasándose la mano por la frente para apartar los mechones oscuros que caían en desorden.

"¡Deja de hablar tonterías y vete de aquí!"

"¿De qué hablas?" – El muchacho parpadeó – "Esta es mi habitación."

"No" – ella negó con la cabeza – "Esta es mi habitación…estás tan ebrio que no te has dado cuenta."

"¡No estoy ebrio!" – Se molestó – "¡Este es mi cuarto!"

"¡Que necio eres!" –dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

Terrence parpadeó y miró a su alrededor. La sorpresa le ayudó a despejar la mente de su mareo.

"¡Rayos!" – Exclamó furioso – "¡No…no puede ser!"

"Te lo dije" - ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Deja de sermonear y ayúdame ¿quieres? Estoy un poco maltrecho."

"Te han dado una paliza" – dijo Candy notando su ropa maltratada y la hinchazón de su mejilla.

"Calla…"

"Y encima mojado. Pareces un gato callejero."

El joven la miró con verdadero fastidio y empezó a levantarse mientras murmuraba palabras que Candy prefería no entender. Ella lo vio tambalear y lo sujetó por el brazo para ayudarlo a incorporarse. Terrence apartó su brazo con violencia y al hacerlo, perdió el equilibrio.

Un instante estaban de pie y al siguiente estaban sobre la cama de Candy. El cuerpo de Terrence oprimía el de Candy contra el colchón, su ropa mojada empapando la bata de la rubia. Sus rostros estaban muy juntos y cruzaron miradas fugaces mientras sus respiraciones se detenían.

Todo había sucedido con tanta rapidez. Y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y al menos media docena de monjas entraron.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?" – rugió la voz de la Madre Superiora Grey.

Ambos volvieron los rostros estupefactos hacia la puerta.

"¡Pecadores!" – gritó la Hermana Margaret.

La primera en reaccionar fue Candy que inútilmente trataba de empujar a

Terrence.

"No…no es lo que creen" – empezó a decir Candy mientras un par de monjas apartaban a Terrence del lecho.

"Esto…es un mal entendido" – dijo Terrence librándose de las monjas con violencia.

"¡Sujétenlo!" – gritó la Madre Superiora – "¡Esto es el colmo ¿Cómo se han atrevido a enlodar el buen nombre de este colegio?"

"¡No exagere!" – Repuso Terrence – "Ya le dije que es un mal entendido."

La rectora abofeteó a Terrence mientras tres monjas volvían a sujetarlo. El muchacho la miró con verdadera rabia.

"¿Cómo se atreve ¡Le aseguro que mi padre se enterará de esto!"

"¡Claro que lo hará!" – Y avanzó hacia Candy que estaba sentada al borde de la cama, estupefacta aún - "¡Descarada ¡Golfa!"

"Permítame explicarle"- empezó a decir antes que una mano se estrellara en su mejilla.

"¡No haga eso!" – dijo Terry intentando liberarse.

"¡Inmoral!" – Gritó la religiosa – "¡Ramera!"

"¡Está equivocada!" – Dijo poniéndose de pie – "¡No he hecho nada de lo cual deba avergonzarme!"

"¡Silencio!" – y volvió a abofetearla, enviándola al suelo.

Los gritos de la Madre Superiora habían despertado a todas las muchachas del piso que se agolpaban a la entrada de la puerta con Elisa a la cabeza del grupo. Ella no pudo menos que sonreír ante el espectáculo que estaba ocurriendo en la habitación de Candy.

"Tenías razón, Elisa. Candy es una golfa" – murmuró Luisa.

"Se los dije"- replicó llena de satisfacción.

"Miren a la huerfanita. Nada más y nada menos que amante del duquecito"- añadió otra.

"Esto es una equivocación" – intervino Annie – "Candy sería incapaz."

"¿Por qué la defiendes Annie?" – Preguntó Elisa con interés – "¿Es que acaso tú y Candy comparten algún lazo que desconocemos?"

Annie sintió que el color se desvanecía de su rostro ante la voz intrigante de Elisa.

"¿Cómo es que te llevas tan bien con una huérfana y ladrona?"

"Candy no es ladrona"– atinó a responder.

"¡Dios mío!" – Dijo Patty preocupada – "La van a expulsar."

"¡Así sea! No necesitamos una cualquiera entre nosotros" – dijo Elisa.

"Hay que reconocer que tiene buen gusto" – dijo Luisa riendo.

La mirada de la rectora cayó sobre ellas con furia.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" – Les espetó – "¡Cualquier necedad les atrae!"

"¡A dormir!" – intervino la Hermana Margaret – "O su castigo será mayor que el de ellos."

Las jovencitas no necesitaron más para correr a sus habitaciones mientras Candy era levantada del piso por un par de religiosas.

"¡Esto es un error!" – Repitió Terry – "¡Me equivoqué de habitación!"

"¡Silencio!" – Gritó la Madre Superiora – "¡No me interesa escuchar tus mentiras!"

\- 22 -

"¡Es verdad!" – Dijo Candy – "¡Está ebrio y se metió por el balcón creyendo que era su cuarto!"

"¡Basta de mentiras, Candice! Había escuchado los rumores acerca de sus visitas a los dormitorios de los varones y no quise creerlos…y ahora esto… ¡esto es el colmo!"

"Si me dejara hablar"- suplicó Candy.

"¡Enciérrenlos en los cuartos de meditación!" – dijo llevándose la mano hacia la frente – "¡No soporto verlos más!"

"¡Suéltenme!" – Gritaba Terrence – "¡Suéltenme!"

Las monjas caminaban apresuradamente por los pasillos del colegio mientras se dirigían hacia las torres cerca de la capilla. Candy observó cómo utilizaban una gran llave de hierro para abrir la cerradura de la puerta.

"¡Te quedarás aquí hasta que se te expulse, Candice!" – dijo la Hermana Margaret empujándola dentro.

"¿Expulsión?" – repitió Candy afligida.

"¡Arrepiéntete de tu mal comportamiento!" – añadió otra.

Candy escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras ella con un estruendo. Se volvió y empezó a golpear la puerta con los puños.

"¡No ¡Por favor déjenme salir!"

"¡Silencio ¡Te quedarás ahí pensando en tu pecado hasta que tu familia venga por ti!"

"¡No, no!" – Gritó – "¡No es justo!"

"¡Silencio!" – fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó antes que las pisadas desaparecieran por el pasillo.

"Expulsión" – repitió en voz alta – "¡Dios mío, como se va a enojar la Tía Elroy ¡Que desilusión se va a llevar el Tío William ¡Archi…Stear…al menos ustedes me creerán!"

En el pabellón de los varones, Terrence continuaba vociferando, esta vez con tres religiosos.

"¡Que me suelten les digo ¡Esa vieja cascarrabias no sabe lo que está haciendo!"

"¡Más respeto!" – le dijeron, propinándole un azote.

"¡Silencio gamberro!" – le espetó otro percibiendo su olor a licor.

"¡Suélteme o lo lamentará ¡Mi padre…!" – empezó a decir.

"¡Su padre será informado, Terrence ¡Y usted estaba advertido!"

"¡Fue un error ¡Me equivoqué de habitación!"

"¡Vaya que lo fue!" – Dijeron empujándolo dentro de la celda – "¡Se quedará ahí ¡Arrepiéntase de sus pecados, Terrence!"

"¡No!" – Gritó lanzándose contra la puerta antes que se cerrara – "¡Abran la puerta!"

Mientras las pisadas se alejaban, el muchacho se dejó caer de espaldas a la puerta lleno de rabia y frustración.

La noticia se esparció como reguero de pólvora en el internado y no tardó en llegar a los oídos de los hermanos Cornwall, gracias a Neil.

"¿Se han enterado?" – les preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

"¿De qué?" – preguntó Archi levantando la mirada hacia él.

"Del comportamiento escandaloso de su adorada Candy" – añadió con malicia.

"¿De qué rayos estás hablando?" – preguntó Stear molesto.

"Encontraron a Candy con un hombre en su habitación."

"¿Qué dices?" – preguntó Stear incrédulo.

"¡Estas mintiendo!" – gritó Archi, soltando un puño sobre la mesa.

"Todo el colegio lo sabe" – continuó Neil – "Estaban en…posición comprometedora, si entiendes lo que quieres decir, con Terrence Grandchester."

"¡Es imposible!" – dijo Archi.

"¡Estas mintiendo!"– dijo Stear abalanzándose sobre él.

"¡Suéltame!" – dijo liberándose de las garras de su primo.

"¡Retráctate de tus palabras!"

"¿No me crees? Pregúntale a la Madre Superiora o a Annie…todas las chicas lo vieron."

"¡Eso es mentira!" – se agitó Archi.

"¡No defiendas a esa vagabunda!" – Le dijo Neil – "Todos sabemos que ella y

Anthony…"

"¡Calla!" – le gritó Archi tomándolo por el cuello.

"¡No la defiendas que no es nuestra sangre!" – Gritó Neil – "¡Ella ha deshonrado nuestro nombre!"

"¡Basta!" – dijo Archi empujándolo al suelo.

"Vamos a buscarla" – dijo Stear tomando a su hermano por la manga de la camisa.

Los dos muchachos empezaron a correr por los pasillos y salieron al jardín en busca de Candy. Estaban cerca de los dormitorios femeninos cuando vieron a Annie y Patty corriendo hacia ellos.

"¿Es cierto?" – preguntó Archi deteniéndose frente a ellas.

Annie asintió con la cabeza antes de romper en llanto, sin poder decir palabra.

"Encontraron a Terrence en su habitación" – dijo Patty en voz baja.

"¿Cómo? No entiendo" – dijo Archi.

"No es posible" – añadió Stear.

"Nosotras tampoco lo entendemos" – dijo Annie - "Candy…Candy no tendría una relación con ese chico."

"Algo extraño pasa aquí" – dijo Patty.

"¿Dónde está?" – preguntó Stear.

"En el cuarto de meditación" – contestó Patty – "Escuché que la tendrían ahí hasta…"

"¿Hasta qué, Patty?" – urgió Archi.

"Hasta que la expulsen"- completó Annie.

"¿Qué haremos ahora?" – le preguntó Archi a su hermano.

"Esto es un desastre. Tía Elroy se va a desmayar" – dijo Stear llevándose la mano hacia el cabello.

"Tenemos que hablar con el Tío William" – propuso Archi.

"¿Y cómo rayos sabremos dónde está?" – contestó Stear

Estaba dando brincos en su habitación. Su plan había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba. Ella había alertado a la rectora acerca de la posible escapada de Candy esa noche y se había puesto en guardia para escuchar cualquier ruido desde su cuarto. El que hubieran encontrado a Terrence dentro de la habitación de Candy había sido un golpe de suerte. Ahora estaba segura que expulsarían a Candy y que

Tía Elroy la echaría de la familia.

"¡La van a expulsar ¡Tienen que hacerlo!" – pensó llena de alegría.

Tía Elroy y el Duque de Grandchester miraban a la Madre Superiora incrédulos.

"¿Se dan cuenta de la gravedad del asunto?" – preguntó la rectora con severidad –

"Esos dos no sólo han arruinado la reputación del Colegio Real San Pablo sino la de sus familias."

"¡Dios mío!" – dijo Tía Elroy llevándose un pañuelo a la boca.

"¿Está segura de lo que vio?" – preguntó el duque con altivez a la Madre

\- 26 -

Superiora.

"Los encontramos en la cama" – respondió molesta – "su hijo sobre la muchacha."

"¡Es una vergüenza!" – dijo Tía Elroy palideciendo.

"Lo que me preocupa sobre todo" – añadió – "es que no sabemos hace cuánto han estado…juntos. Candice podría estar…"

"¡No lo diga!" – Interrumpió la dama – "¡Sabía que era un error enviarla a este colegio!"

Tía Elroy empezó a abanicarse con fuerza, el color drenando su rostro. El Duque de Grandchester encendió un habanillo mientras miraba a la anciana con curiosidad.

"Señora, todos los hijos hacen travesuras. No se ponga así."

"¿Travesuras?" – Preguntó la dama incrédula – "¿Le parece una travesura?"

"Terrence me ha hecho tantas que…"

"¡Demasiadas!" – Lo interrumpió la Madre Superiora – "Esta vez sobrepasó el límite, Duque de Grandchester. Terrence está expulsado."

"Por favor, Madre Superiora."

"Los dos serán expulsados" – lo volvió a interrumpir – "Todos los estudiantes se han enterado del escándalo y no podemos arriesgar que sus padres los retiren del

Colegio."

"Mi hijo será castigado apropiadamente, Madre Superiora. Y a usted, señora, le pido disculpas por el comportamiento de mi hijo. Estoy seguro que él es el único culpable de lo sucedido."

"¿De qué me sirven sus disculpas, señor duque?" – le preguntó Tía Elroy indignada

– "Su hijo es hombre, él será disculpado por su travesura pero ¿qué hay del buen nombre de mi familia? La falta de Candice la acompañará donde vaya. El buen nombre de los Andrey ha sido manchado por siempre."

La puerta de la celda se abrió, la luz del sol cegando a Terrence por unos instantes. El Duque de Grandchester lo miró con severidad mientras entraba a la celda acompañado por dos sacerdotes.

"¡Ya era hora, padre ¡Tengo dos días encerrado!" - levantó la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

"¡No seas insolente ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? Has cometido una falta imperdonable, Terrence."

"He tratado de explicarles que fue una equivocación. Verás, padre, salí a tomar unos tragos y al regresar…"

"Al regresar decidiste visitar a tu amante" – concluyó Richard.

"¡Candy no es mi amante!"

"¿Tu novia, entonces?" – preguntó alzando una ceja.

"¡No me estás escuchando, padre ¡Te he dicho que me equivoqué de pabellón y por eso entré a su habitación!"

"¡Basta Terrence ¡Estoy harto de tus mentiras!"

"¿Por qué no me crees?"

"¿Acaso me has dado motivos para creerte alguna vez?"

Terrence guardó silencio y miró a su padre lleno de furia.

"¡Levántate!" – Ordenó Richard – "¡Tienes un deber que cumplir!"

"¿Cuál?" – preguntó sin moverse.

El muchacho parpadeó confundido ante las palabras de su padre.

"Debes estar bromeando, padre" – repuso con frialdad.

"No discutas más. Está decidido."

"¡No lo haré!" – gritó encarando a su padre.

Richard Grandchester levantó la mano y la dejó caer pesadamente sobre el rostro de su hijo.

"¡Eres una vergüenza ¡Me has deshonrado, Terrence!"

"No es la primera vez que lo hago, padre" – dijo altanero.

"¡Esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos, Terrence ¡Aunque esa chiquilla te haya aceptado como amante, como un caballero de la casa Grandchester, debiste pensar en las consecuencias!"

"¿Tal como lo hiciste con mi madre, señor duque?" – repuso con rabia

"¡Silencio!"

"¡No he hecho nada indebido!"

"¡Me vas a obedecer!" – volvió a abofetearlo

Terrence escupió sangre al suelo y miró a su padre con verdadera furia.

"¡Estás loco!" – Dijo retrocediendo – "¡Completamente desquiciado!"

"¡Me obedecerás, Terrence!" – Volvió a ordenar – "Aunque tenga que golpearte."

"No será la primera vez" – dijo desafiando a su padre.

Richard miró a los sacerdotes. Estos dieron dos pasos al frente para sostener al muchacho por los brazos.

"¡No me toquen!" – gritó.

Lo obligaron a ponerse de rodillas en el suelo mientras el duque miraba con rabia ciega a su hijo. Terrence sintió un azote caer sobre su espalda y la sorpresa lo paralizó. El duque continuó su castigo con verdadera saña mientras el joven se mordía los labios, lleno de dolor e impotencia.

Candy estaba contando una hilera de ladrillos que conformaban la pared por

Enésima vez. Llevaba dos días encerrada, sin agua ni alimentos. El sonido del llavín sobre la puerta llamó su atención y se puso de pie.

"¡Tía Elroy!" – exclamó llena de sorpresa y esperanza.

La anciana avanzó a grandes pasos hacia ella y la tomó por el brazo para sacudirla

Con violencia.

"¡Tía Elroy! Deje que le explique…fue un error…"

"¡El error fue dejarte entrar en nuestra familia ¿Cómo pudiste avergonzarnos de esa manera?"

"¡Tía Elroy ¡Le aseguro que no he hecho nada de lo que deba avergonzarme!" – dijo

Intentando soltarse de la anciana.

"¡Callejera!" – gritó Tía Elroy antes de abofetear a Candy.

Candy se llevó la mano hacia la mejilla ardiente, un par de lágrimas rodando por

Su rostro.

"Esto es una injusticia. Hablaré con Tío William, sé que él me creerá."

"¿Eso crees?" – Le sonrió con burla –"Después de hoy, William no tendrá más

Autoridad sobre ti."

Candy la miró sin entender. Tía Elroy golpeó la puerta con los nudillos y la

Hermana Margaret entró con una muda de ropa limpia.

"¡Vístete!" – le ordenó la anciana.

"¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó Candy.

"¡Silencio y date prisa!"

Candy entró a la capilla sujeta del brazo por la Tía Elroy y la Hermana Margaret.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" – preguntó sorprendida al notar que al pie del altar estaba

Terrence y un hombre mayor.

"Silencio" – le ordenó la tía.

La obligaron a arrodillarse frente al capellán y notó como Terrence era obligado a

Hacer lo mismo. Fue entonces que escuchó al padre decir las palabras más

Inesperadas de su vida.

"Nos encontramos aquí para unir en sagrado matrimonio a Terrence Greum con

Candice White…"

"¿Qué?" – preguntó ella e intentó ponerse de pie pero la retuvieron.

"¡Silencio!" – ordenó la Madre Superiora.

"¡No pueden ¡Tío William no lo permitirá!" – continuó Candy.

"Pero yo sí lo haré" – repuso la tía – "En su ausencia, yo tengo el poder."

"¡No!" – volvió a gritar antes que la Madre Superiora la obligara a callarse de un

Bofetón.

Se quedó sentada, inmóvil y perpleja mirando al frente, tal como lo hacía Terrence

Y llorando en Grandchester se volvió hacia la anciana y notó que

Sonreía. Tía Elroy no cabía en sí misma de felicidad. Había logrado deshacerse de la

Huérfana gracias a la proposición del duque…un enlace tan honroso que ni el propio

William podría objetar.

El Duque de Grandchester miró largamente a Tía Elroy. La anciana estaba

Visiblemente afectada, sus manos temblorosas en el regazo. Richard dejó escapar

Una bocanada de aire antes de responder.

"Le haré una proposición, señora."

"Espero no esté pensando en dinero" - lo interrumpió.

"No" – la miró a los ojos – "pensaba en matrimonio."

Tía Elroy se quedó estupefacta, como si un balde de agua fría hubiera caído sobre

Ella.

"¿Matrimonio?" – repitió incrédula.

"Es verdad lo que usted dice. Terrence ha cometido una falta que sólo corregirá

Retribuyendo el honor a su hija."

"Matrimonio" – repitió esta vez la Madre Superiora.

"Sí, matrimonio. Los Grandchester sabemos cumplir con nuestro deber y Terrence

Hará lo correcto."

La anciana guardó silencio y contempló la proposición con seriedad. Si Candy se

Casaba con ese joven, su pecado sería olvidado, salvando el buen nombre de las

Mujeres Andrey y además, estarían emparentados con la nobleza.

"¿Qué le parece mi proposición, señora? Le aseguro que trataremos a Candice con

Propiedad. Terrence aún no cumple 18 años pero le aseguro que hasta que él tome

La mayoría de edad, yo velaré por ella."

Tía Elroy no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. ¡Candy pasaría a ser responsabilidad de

Otro ¡Ya no sería una responsabilidad de los Andrey!

"Acepto su propuesta. Se casarán" – consintió la tía.

"Entre más pronto, mejor" – dijo la Madre Superiora – "es necesario detener el

Escándalo".

"Los enviaremos a Escocia" – dijo Richard Grandchester – "Tengo una villa donde

Podrán quedarse hasta que las habladurías cesen."

"Me parece muy buena idea" – dijo Tía Elroy.

"Hablaré con mis abogados para preparar los papeles" – dijo Richard antes de

Volverse – "Madre Superiora ¿nos prestará su capilla para la boda?"

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **se borro el primer capitulo pues estaba erroneamente, ahora si estan bien ;D disfruten la obra de msgrandchester :D**

 **saludos**


	3. CAPITULO 3 UN PACTO ENTRE DOS

**_Hola queridos lectores,_**

 ** _esta historia es de la escritora msgrandchester, no me pertenece, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo..._**

 ** _saludos_**

"Mi lady ¿se siente bien?" – preguntó la doncella llamada Beth.

Candy apoyaba su espalda sobre la puerta mientras incrédula observaba el anillo que llevaba puesto en el dedo.

"Estoy casada" – se decía intentando convencerse.

La doncella miró a su nueva patrona con inquietud. Hacía más de diez minutos que habían subido a la habitación y la jovencita no se había movido de la puerta.

Parecía estar en un estado de shock.

"Mi lady ¿está bien?" – repitió en voz alta.

Candy levantó la mirada hacia la mujer que preparaba el lecho nupcial, acomodando las almohadas de encaje y el edredón. Era una mujer bonita de cabellos castaños y corto. Sus ojos eran melados y amistosos. Ella calculó que la doncella no tendría más de veinte años.

"No. No lo estoy" – dijo con voz temblorosa.

"Está asustada" – pensó Beth – "no es más que una niña".

La rubia tenía ganas de correr pero sus piernas temblaban demasiado para poder sostenerla. La sirvienta corrió hacia ella al verla tambalear y la ayudó a tomar asiento en un taburete al pie de la cama.

"Lo siento" - dijo Candy apenada.

"No se preocupe, mi lady. Es normal que esté nerviosa. Una no se casa todos los días."

"Casarse…"- repitió Candy incrédula.

"Y tan joven" – dijo mirando su rostro – "Bueno, al menos su esposo es joven también. Sería terrible que su esposo fuera un anciano ¿no le parece?"

"Un anciano"- repitió.

"¿Cuántos años tiene, mi lady?" – preguntó arrodillándose para desatar los cordones de las botas de Candy.

"Quince"- respondió ella apartando su pie – "No tienes que hacer eso. Puedo hacerlo sola, Beth."

"Estoy a su servicio, mi lady." – dijo continuando con su tarea.

La jovencita arrugó la frente al escuchar el apelativo que le daban.

"Deja de llamarme así, Beth" – pidió Candy.

"¿Prefiere que la llame duquesa?"- preguntó la doncella.

"Basta que me llames por mi nombre, Beth."

"Eso no estaría bien. Usted es la esposa del joven duque."

Candy dejó escapar un sollozo mientras Beth le desabrochaba los botones del vestido.

"Mi lady, no debe llorar. Sus ojos se hincharán y el joven no debe verla así."

"¡Me importa un rábano lo que él piense!"

Beth la miró sorprendida.

"Esto es un error" – dijo Candy en voz baja – "Yo no quería casarme. Yo quería elegir a mi esposo."

"Las damas de su condición no tienen ese privilegio, mi lady."

Candy la miró sorprendida y la doncella tragó en seco al darse cuenta de la dureza con la que había hablado.

"Discúlpeme, mi lady, hablé sin pensar. Siempre me regañan por eso."

"No te preocupes, yo también lo hago" – le sonrió y apenada antes su confesión, intentó corregir lo dicho – "Tienes razón, Beth, estoy muy nerviosa."

"Sí, mi lady."

"Lo que dijiste es verdad. Las damas de mi posición no tenemos derecho a elegir, ni a opina" – agregó con tristeza.

"El joven no es malo" – dijo Beth sonriendo – "Sólo le gusta causarle disgustos al padre."

"Y todo al que pueda" – dijo Candy entre dientes.

"¿Cómo dice?"

"No quiero que me llames mi lady."

"Eso no sería correcto, mi lady" – dijo Beth agitando la cabeza.

"Entonces llámame señora."

"Sí, señora, como usted ordene" – dijo retirando el vestido de los hombros de

Candy.

"Quisiera darme un baño" – dijo Candy colocándose una bata alrededor del cuerpo

– "¿Es posible?"

"¡Por supuesto, señora! Prepararé su baño de inmediato" – dijo avanzando hacia una puerta que se comunicaba con su habitación.

Candy se dejó caer sobre la cama mientras escuchaba a Beth abrir las llaves de la tina. Miró a su alrededor y por primera vez pudo apreciar la elegante decoración de su recamara. La habitación era enorme, al menos dos veces el tamaño de su habitación en Lakewood.

La cama tenía un dosel, sabanas de fino lino egipcio, almohadas de pluma y edredón de brocado. Todo estaba decorado en tono vino tinto, demasiado fuerte para el gusto de Candy, pero hermoso al fin y al cabo.

"Listo, señora" – dijo Beth asomándose por la puerta.

Candy se sumergió en la tina y cerró los ojos. Estaba exhausta, todo había sucedido con demasiada rapidez para ser cierto.

Un instante estaba entrando a la capilla con Tía Elroy y al siguiente estaba saliendo del brazo de Richard Grandchester, como esposa de Terrence. Los hicieron entrar en un coche lujoso y Tía Elroy tomó asiento junto a ella.

"Date cuenta de lo afortunada que eres" – le decía la anciana en voz muy baja.

"Esto es un error. ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?" – le respondió en voz baja también.

"No seas malagradecida" – le contestó -"¿Crees que las mujeres que te criaron pensaron que alguna vez serías duquesa?"

Candy no se animó a responder y fijó su mirada en la ventanilla del auto, que velozmente atravesaba las calles de Londres. Condujeron un buen rato hasta detenerse en un castillo. Candy fue la última en descender y se sorprendió al ver la entrada flanqueada por la servidumbre.

"¡Sean bienvenidos!" – Dijo el mayordomo – "Señora, le damos la bienvenida a su nuevo hogar."

"Considérate afortunada, Candice" – le susurró Tía Elroy antes que Richard la tomara del brazo para hacerla entrar al castillo.

Se dirigieron a un enorme salón que resultó ser el comedor, donde una larga mesa, con capacidad para al menos 30 personas, los esperaba. El mayordomo procedió a descorchar una botella de champagne y a servir sendas copas para los presentes.

"Señora" – dijo el mayordomo llamando la atención de Candy que estaba estupefacta ante la escena.

Volvió la mirada hacia Terrence, que bebía ávidamente de su copa y tomaba la botella para servirse otro poco de licor.

"Todo es culpa de él" – pensó molesta mientras tomaba la copa que le ofrecían.

"¡Salud!" – dijo Richard y todos bebieron.

Como una autómata, Candy siguió el ejemplo de los adultos y tomó asiento en la gran mesa, junto a Tía Elroy. Richard estaba a la cabecera con Terrence a su costado.

"Espero que disfrutes tu estancia en esta casa, Candice" – dijo Richard mientras le servían vino.

"Yo no…"- empezó a decir pero Tía Elroy la pellizcó por lo bajo.

Terrence miraba a su padre con aire desafiante.

"Estás siendo tan amable, padre pero por lo visto, tu mujer ha olvidado sus modales. ¿Dónde está la…?"

Cara de puerco era lo que quería decir y el duque lo sabía, así que lo interrumpió antes que concluyera la frase.

"La envié a la casa de campo. No quise que su presencia te molestara."

"¿Hiciste eso por mí?" – Preguntó Terrence socarrón, alzando una ceja – "¡Que amable de tu parte!"

Por la animosidad en su voz, Candy supo que no se trataba de la madre de

Terrence.

"¡Por el honor de los Grandchester!" – dijo Richard.

Terrence lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

"Porque ya no eres nuestra responsabilidad"- pensó Tía Elroy mientras alzaba su copa.

"Bebe, niña"- dijo Terrence mirando a Candy con desdén – "No te hará daño."

Candy lo miró furiosa. Tenía ganas de gritarle, de decirlo que todo aquello estaba sucediendo porque a él se le había ocurrido escaparse, emborracharse y equivocarse de habitación.

Les sirvieron una variedad de platos que Candy no pudo degustar. Sólo observaba los manjares frente a ella, sin apetito, demasiado confundida por lo sucedido y aturdida por las conversaciones que Richard y Tía Elroy sostenían acerca del futuro del joven matrimonio.

La noche había caído cuando la cena por fin concluyó y Tía Elroy anunció que se marchaba. Candy la miró asustada e inconscientemente se aferró al brazo de la dama. La anciana la miró asombrada y pudo ver el miedo que asomaba a los ojos de la joven.

"Es sólo una niña" – pensó la mujer por un instante mientras su corazón se encogía.

"Por favor, tía. No me deje aquí" – rogó ella.

"Estás casada" – dijo deshaciéndose de la mano de Candy –"tu lugar es junto a tu esposo. Adiós."

Candy la vio salir del comedor y la siguió con la mirada hasta que sus pasos resonaron por el corredor. Un portazo la hizo levantar la mirada y se percató de que

Terrence había desaparecido del comedor. El duque tocó una campanilla y una mujer mayor entró acompañada de una joven.

"Candice, ella es Anna, nuestra ama de llaves."

"A su servicio, señora" – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

"¿A quién has designado para Candice?" – le preguntó.

"A Beth, su señoría. Ella cuidará de la señora."

"¿Lista, señora?" – Preguntó Beth interrumpiendo sus recuerdos – El agua debe estar helada.

"Tienes razón. No me había percatado" – dijo tomando la toalla tibia que le ofrecían.

"¿Se siente mejor?"

"Sí, gracias."

"Espero que este camisón sea de su agrado, señora."

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?" – preguntó alarmada al ver el negligé de seda y encaje –

"Eso no es mío."

"De su baúl de viaje, señora. Su tía nos indicó que ahí había colocado la ropa que necesitaría antes de su viaje. El resto de sus baúles han sido enviados a Escocia."

"¿Escocia? ¿Por qué?" – dijo sorprendida.

"Es allá donde el duque ha decidido que pasen su luna de miel. ¿No está emocionada?"

"¿Qué hay en Escocia?"

"Su señoría posee una hermosa villa con lago, caballos, animales. Es realmente hermoso, señora. Ya lo verá."

"¿La conoces?"

"Mi madre me llevó de pequeña. Ella es la ama de llaves" – dijo sonriendo.

"¿Vendrás conmigo, Beth?"

"Sí, señora. De hoy en adelante estoy a su pleno servicio" – dijo haciendo una venia.

"Me alegro. Será agradable tener conmigo una cara conocida."

El estudio estaba lleno de humo, el cigarro de Richard impregnando las vestimentas de ambos hombres. Terrence miró a su padre con rabia mientras se servía un vaso de whisky.

"¿Y qué otros planes tienes para mí, padre ¿O debería decir para nosotros, puesto que ahora me has obligado a estar con esa niña tonta?"

El duque exhaló el humo de su boca con lentitud.

"Espero que te comportes apropiadamente con ella."

"Haré lo que me plazca" – dijo volviéndose hacia la ventana con un trago en mano.

"Debo felicitarte por tu buen gusto, hijo. Candice es una preciosura y estoy seguro que se convertirá en una hermosa mujer una vez que tengan hijos."

Terrence prácticamente se ahogó con el licor.

"¿Hijos?" – Repitió – "Parece que no quieres entender que no tengo absolutamente nada que ver con esa niña."

"Las pruebas indican lo contrario."

"¡Las pruebas están equivocadas!" – gritó avanzando hacia la licorera y tomando una botella de whisky.

"Será agradable tener niños de nuevo en el castillo."

"¡Que necio eres! ¡Jamás te daré nietos!" – le gritó con furia.

"No hables tonterías" – dijo con una sonrisa.

"Me obligaste a casarme y eso hice" – dijo bebiendo directamente de la botella – "pero no haré nada más."

"Harás lo que yo quiera hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad. Estás bajo mi dominio, Terrence."

"Me escaparé."

"Y te traeré de regreso."

"¡Basta!" – dijo estrellando la botella contra la chimenea – "¡No soy tu títere!"

"¡Deja ya de beber! No querrás que tu esposa te vea ebrio."

"¡Me importa un bledo que me vea o no!" – dijo furioso.

"Eres incorregible" – dijo Richard con calma – "El aire de Escocia te hará muy bien."

"¿Escocia?" – preguntó arrugando la frente.

"Mañana partirás con Candice. Los enviaré a la villa. Sé que siempre te ha gustado estar allá. Es más, te cederé la villa como regalo de bodas."

"Esta boda no durará demasiado" – dijo apretando los puños – "Una vez que cumpla la mayoría de edad, no podrás detenerme."

"Para entonces tal vez ya seas padre."

"De eso padre" – le sonrió – "no tendrás que preocuparte."

Richard lo vio tomar otra botella de licor antes de salir del despacho dando un portazo.

La luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación de Candy, que preocupada, estaba atenta a los ruidos que provenían de la casa. Por un momento le pareció escuchar pasos tras su puerta y contuvo la respiración.

"Si se atreve a entrar, gritaré" – pensó Candy.

Tomó entre sus manos el fino reloj que estaba junto a su lecho y notó que el reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana. Se sorprendió al advertir el número de horas que llevaba despierta y más aún del hecho que no tenía sueño.

El ruido de cristal que se rompía llamó su atención y se puso de pie. Avanzó lentamente sobre la alfombra buscando su origen. Se detuvo junto a la puerta que comunicaba con su habitación e hizo girar el picaporte. Por un instante, la luz que provenía del baño la deslumbró pero apenas pudo enfocar, notó que Terrence estaba acuclillado, recogiendo los pedazos de vidrio.

"¡Que desperdicio!" – Murmuraba el joven – "¡Estaba casi llena!"

Terrence se detuvo al presentir que alguien lo observaba. Volvió la cabeza y su mirada se encontró con la de Candy. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios y se puso de pie.

"¿Qué te sucede, señorita pecas? ¿Es que nunca has visto un hombre desnudo?"

El que Terrence estuviera semi-desnudo no era lo que había sorprendido a Candy, al fin y al cabo, había crecido en el campo y no era extraño ver a los granjeros sin camisa durante los veranos. Además, técnicamente Terrence no estaba desnudo.

Tenía una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Era obvio que acababa de tomar un baño porque gotas de agua se deslizaban por su cabello y caían sobre su tórax. Lo que la había sorprendido eran los terribles verdugones que Terrence presentaba en su espalda.

"Tu…tu espalda" – dijo llevándose los dedos a los labios.

"¡Ah eso! Son las muestras de cariño de mi padre."

"¡Dios mío!" – dijo dando un paso hacia él – "Deben dolerte."

"Sólo cuando me río" - dijo con sarcasmo.

"Están rojas e inflamadas. Parecen estar infectadas."

"Se curarán solas."

"Necesitas una pomada."

"¿Realmente no te preocupa que esté desnudo, verdad?"

"No estás desnudo. Sólo semi-desnudo – dijo ella sonriendo – "No tienes nada que no haya visto con anterioridad."

"¿De verdad?" – preguntó enarcando una ceja, preguntándose cuanto habría Candy visto en realidad.

"¿Por qué no me dejas curarlas?" – Sugirió – "Tengo una pomada que hace maravillas."

"No es necesario."

"No seas infantil. ¿Por qué no te vistes mientras voy por ella?"

"¿Es que no hay modo de detenerte?" – preguntó él.

"No cuando decido algo" – dijo sonriendo – "¿Dónde está tu habitación?"

Terrence dio unos pasos y abrió otra puerta dentro del baño que comunicaba con su recamara.

"No había notado esa puerta" – dijo Candy – "Volveré enseguida."

El joven suspiró derrotado y entró a su habitación. Tomó un par de pantalones de dormir color azul marino y enfundó sus largas piernas en ellos. La voz de Candy llegó a sus oídos poco después.

"¿Puedo entrar?" – Preguntó desde el marco de la puerta – "¿Estás presentable?"

Terrence no pudo evitar sonreír. Candy tenía una mano sobre sus ojos, cubriéndolos.

"Puedes entrar" – confirmó Terrence desde un taburete donde había tomado asiento.

"Esta pomada hace maravillas" – dijo Candy acercándose a él – "Miss Pony siempre curó mis heridas con ella."

"Una señorita de alcurnia se horrorizaría con estas heridas, Candy. ¿Tú, no?"

"No soy una señorita de alcurnia" – y al percatarse de su mirada, explicó – "Fui criada en el campo…en un hogar para niños huérfanos antes que los Andrey me adoptaran."

La risa de Terrence retumbó en la habitación.

"¿Te hago cosquillas?" – preguntó ella sarcásticamente al escuchar su carcajada.

"¿Eres una huérfana?" – preguntó incrédulo.

"Sí…y no me parece motivo de gracia" – dijo aplicando la pomada sobre sus heridas.

"No es por eso que río. Me estoy riendo de mi padre, el gran duque de Grandchester cree que me ha casado con una rica heredera americana."

"Americana soy…pero no heredera."

"Esa señora que te trajo…me da la impresión que no te quiere."

"Acertaste."

"Entonces ¿por qué te adoptó?" – preguntó alzando una ceja.

"Ella no me adoptó. Fue el patriarca de la familia Andrey, el Tío William. Si fuera por Tía Elroy, yo estaría muy lejos de ellos."

"¿Y dónde está tu Tío William que no impidió este enlace?"

"Me gustaría saberlo" – dijo Candy suspirando – "Nunca sabemos dónde se encuentra. Él se la pasa viajando todo el tiempo y cuando él no está, estoy bajo la tutela de Tía Elroy."

"Y ella aprovechó esto para deshacerse de ti."

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó Candy curando las heridas de Terrence con delicadeza.

"Porque soy una deshonra para mi padre. Nací bastardo y hasta el día de hoy continúo pagando por ello."

Candy se detuvo en seco al escuchar la amargura en la voz de Terrence.

"Aparte de eso, corre el rumor que tengo amoríos con una cierta señorita pecosa y que debía retribuir su honor. Al negarme quiso recordarme quien tenía el control."

"Esto ha sido un terrible error" – dijo ella en voz muy baja – "y nos han castigado injustamente."

La escuchó tapar el frasco y ella se volvió hacia el frente para mirarlo. Los ojos del joven recorrieron instintivamente la figura de la jovencita. Ella era lo bastante inocente para no percatarse de lo atractiva que se veía en la bata que llevaba puesto.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer, Terrence?" – le preguntó afligida.

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro y una idea cruzó por su mente.

"¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora, Candy? – preguntó poniéndose de pie – "¿Me esperabas?"

"¡Cómo se te ocurre!" – Dijo retrocediendo – "Escuché ruido y quise saber lo que pasaba."

"¡Sí claro! Apuesto que querías tomarte una copa conmigo antes de dormir."

"¡No hables estupideces!" – estalló ella.

Terrence parpadeó sorprendido al escucharla.

"¡Tú y tu licor! ¡Tú eres el culpable del lío en que estamos!"

"Espera un momento, señorita pecas…"

"Mi nombre es Candy ¿escuchaste? ¡Candy! C-A-N-D-Y, no señorita pecas."

"¡No me hables en ese tono!" – Contestó enojado – "¡No me culpes por lo sucedido!"

"¿Y a quién, si no a ti?" – dijo colocando las manos sobre su cintura.

"Yo intenté explicarles. Les dije que fue un accidente."

"¡Pues obviamente no fuiste lo suficientemente convincente pues aquí estamos!"

Se miraron frente a frente. Terrence notó la respiración agitada de Candy y la rabia en sus ojos.

"No deberías enojarte" – le dijo con seriedad – "Se te ven más las pecas, señorita pecas."

La muchacha dejó escapar un grito de frustración. Terrence le respondió con una carcajada.

"¡Eres incorregible!" – dijo ella exasperada.

"Y tú, eres hermosa" – dijo rodeando con un brazo la pequeña cintura de Candy para atraerla a su pecho – "y eres mi esposa."

Candy abrió los ojos como dos platos y levantó un brazo para interponerlo entre sus cuerpos.

"¡Suéltame, atrevido!"

"Convénceme" – dijo acercando su rostro al de ella.

La jovencita podía sentir la respiración de Terrence sobre su piel y la calidez del cuerpo masculino junto al suyo y sintió que flaqueaba entre los brazos de su esposo.

"¿Me tienes miedo, Candy?" – le preguntó casi rozando sus labios, los ojos entrecerrados – "Estás temblando."

"Yo…yo" – balbuceó.

Terrence la soltó con una carcajada. Candy dio dos pasos hacia atrás, tambaleando.

"No te preocupes, niña. No pienso hacer valer mis derechos de esposo sobre ti. Tenemos que pensar en un divorcio y te propongo un trato, Candy" - dijo con seriedad.

"¿Cuál es?"

"Propongo que mantengamos esta charada hasta que yo cumpla la mayoría de edad. Entonces, pediremos una anulación."

"¿No necesitaremos el permiso de nuestros padres?"

"Que yo cumpla 18 años será suficiente, Candy. Además, un matrimonio no consumado es base suficiente para pedir una anulación y estoy seguro que tu tutor, cuando aparezca, te apoyará. Así, tú regresarás con tu familia y yo tendré mi libertad ¿te parece?"

"Parece demasiado fácil…"

"Cumpliré 18 en menos de un año, Candy. Confía en mí."

"No sé si deba creerte. Después de todo, es por tu culpa que estamos en este lío."

"Todo saldrá a la perfección, Candy, ya verás" – le prometió con una sonrisa irresistible.

"De acuerdo" – asintió con la cabeza – "Cualquier cosa es mejor que estar casada contigo…y no te ofendas por el comentario."

"Pienso lo mismo que tú, señorita pecas. Prefiero las muchachas sin manchas en la cara" – dijo burlón.

"Al menos estamos de acuerdo en no querer estar juntos. Es un trato, Terrence."

Y sellaron el pacto con un apretón de manos.


	4. CAPITULO 4 DESENCANTO

_**Hola queridos lectores:**_

 _ **Aqui les dejo otro capitulo de esta gran obra de la autora msgrandchester, quien es la creadora de esta gran historia, que lo disfruten como yo lo hice deletiandome con su historia :D saludos...**_

Stear se recostó en el asiento del auto que los llevaba a la mansión y dejó escapar un suspiro. Llevaba varios días sin dormir, los mismos que llevaba Candy desaparecida.

"¿Qué rayos te sucede, primito?" – Preguntó Neil burlón – "¿Es qué algo te atormenta?"

"No estoy de humor para soportar tus comentarios, Neil" - le advirtió Stear cerrando los ojos – "así que no me provoques."

La falta de noticias sobre Candy lo tenía desesperado, tanto que había intentado escapar del colegio para llamar a Tía Elroy. Desafortunadamente, los sacerdotes lo habían atrapado al intentar saltar la barda y lo enviaron al cuarto de meditación por tres días.

"Espera a que la tía se entere de que te enviaron al cuarto de meditación" – intervino Elisa con malicia.

"¡Que mala influencia ha sido Candy para ustedes!" – agregó Neil.

"¡Cállate o te callaré!" – agregó Archi, el del carácter más volátil.

"¡Que comportamiento tan ordinario, Archi!" – dijo Elisa.

"Si no te callas, yo seré él que te calle" – dijo Stear – "Y deja de hablar mal de Candy."

"Pero si es una golfa…"

"¡Te lo advertí!"

Stear estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Neil cuando el auto se detuvo. No esperaron a que el chofer les abriera la puerta y los hermanos Cornwall literalmente pasaron encima de los Leagan para correr hacia la casa.

"¿Dónde está la tía?" – preguntó Stear al mayordomo.

"Bienvenido señor Alister, señor Archibald" – los saludó.

"¿Dónde está la tía?" – repitió.

"La señora salió desde muy temprano. Tenía compromisos previos antes de la fiesta."

"¡No puede ser!" – exclamó Stear enojado.

"¿Y Tío William?" – Preguntó Archi lleno de esperanza – "¿Estará presente en la fiesta?"

"No, señor Archibald" – dijo negando con la cabeza – "Ha enviado..."

"¿A George?" – interrumpió Stear.

"No, señor. George tampoco estará presente."

Cabizbajos, los dos hermanos subieron las escaleras hacia sus habitaciones mientras los Leagan los miraban con sonrisas dibujadas en el rostro.

"¿Qué crees que pasó con la huérfana?" – preguntó Neil a su hermana.

"Estoy seguro que la regresaron al orfanato de donde nunca debió salir."

"¿Tú crees?"

"¡Por supuesto! Tía Elroy jamás le perdonará el revuelo que causó en el colegio."

"¡Que guardadito se lo tenía!" – Dijo Neil pensativo – "Mira que ser amante de Grandchester."

"Siempre supe que era una golfa" – dijo apartando su cabello del hombro – "¿Cómo más crees que convenció a Anthony para que le pidiera al tío adoptarla?"

Una columna de limusinas se formaba a lo largo de la calle. La mansión Andrey estaba iluminada y decorada para festejar a Emilia Elroy. Los parientes habían venido de todo Londres, de Gales e inclusive de Escocia; ninguno quería faltar al festejo de la matriarca de la familia.

Los invitados eran conducidos hacia el salón de baile que estaba exquisitamente decorado con flores y objetos de plata. Las joyas de las damas resplandecían con fulgor, los caballeros vestían trajes confeccionados por los mejores sastres de la ciudad e incluso la servidumbre vestía su uniforme de gala. Los regalos formaban una pequeña pirámide en una esquina del salón, cada uno más grande y espectacular que el otro, el nombre del dador visible para todos.

"Parece una competencia" – pensó Stear que miraba el espectáculo desde un rincón – "para ver quien da el regalo más grande y más extravagante".

"Quita esa cara, hermano" – dijo Archi acercándose a él con dos copas de licor en las manos – "Parece que estás en un funeral."

"Así es como me siento" – dijo antes de tomar un sorbo.

"Lo sé, Stear pero si queremos que la tía nos diga donde está Candy, más nos vale comportarnos como los caballeros Cornwall que somos."

"¡Bah! En este momento me importa muy poco estar de buenas con ella."

"¿Si?" – le preguntó con burla – "¿Es por eso que te has puesto el tartán y que tocaremos su pieza favorita con las gaitas?"

El joven no contestó y cerró los ojos recordando la ocasión en que habían disfrutado con Candy y Anthony una fiesta en Casa Leagan. Esa había sido la noche en que descubrió que la pecosita de ojos verdes sería muy importante en su vida.

"Candy ¿dónde estás?" – Se preguntó – "¿A dónde te envió la tía?".

Si de algo estaba seguro el joven era que dondequiera que estuviera, iría tras ella.

No iba a permitir que sufriera más desplantes en la vida. Si le quitaban el apellido, él se iba a encargar de darle el suyo.

"Y no permitiré que la alejen de mi" – se prometió.

Era cierto que había flirteado con Patty pero sabía que ella no era la dueña de su corazón. Candy lo era y se había vuelto peligrosamente obvio durante su estancia en el internado al tenerla tan cerca. Además, en los últimos meses, ella empezaba a mostrarse cariñosa con él – aún podía sentir la palma de su mano sobre su mejilla; aún podía escucharla decir que él era muy apuesto. No estaba seguro si era puro amor fraternal o tal vez otro sentimiento pero estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo.

"Stear, ya es hora de ir por la tía" – dijo Archi.

"Que empiece el espectáculo" – contestó entre dientes.

Ataviados en traje de gala escocés, los dos hermanos tomaron su puesto al pie de la escalinata mientras las gaitas empezaban a sonar. Emilia Elroy descendía con majestuosidad, ataviada en un traje verde oscuro de terciopelo, diamantes en su cuello y muy consciente de su importancia social.

Stear y Archi le ofrecieron sus brazos a la dama y a paso lento se dirigieron al salón mientras los invitados, que habían formado dos columnas a los lados de la puerta, saludaban a la anciana.

"Ni que fuera la Reina Victoria" – pensó Neil burlón.

"¡Que horrendo traje!" – pensó Elisa mostrando una sonrisa.

La festejada tomó asiento en la mesa que había sido preparada especialmente para ella y no tardó en verse rodeada por ansiosos parientes que deseaban felicitarla y ganarse su buena voluntad.

"¡Falsos!" – pensó Stear al verlos y se retiró hacia su mesa.

"¿Por qué no nos hablará sobre Candy?" – preguntó Archi tomando asiento junto a él.

"Porque nos quiere controlar" – dijo Stear – "No soporta la idea que estemos del lado de Candy."

"Creo que no soporta la idea que la amemos."

Stear miró a su hermano sorprendido.

"No me mires así, Stear. Sé que estás enamorado de ella."

"¿Qué dices?" – repuso ruborizándose.

"Yo también la amo" – admitió Archi – "pero sé que ella no me ve más que como un hermano. Además, está Annie."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – preguntó Stear enarcando una ceja.

"Creo que me estoy enamorando de Annie" – contestó pensativo – "Ella me hace sentir como la persona más importante de este mundo."

"Justo lo que necesitabas."

"No te burles, hermano" – dijo dándole un codazo – "Annie es muy dulce y muy buena. Estoy seguro que ella será una buena esposa."

"¿Esposa?" – Se sorprendió Stear – "¿Estás pensando en casarte?"

"¿Acaso tú no piensas en casarte en Candy?" – lo miró directo a los ojos.

"Sí" – admitió – "pero tú eres muy joven."

"¡Pamplinas! Sólo soy un año menor que tú, Stear."

"Pero yo soy el maduro" – se burló.

"No estoy diciendo que me casaré enseguida."

"Comprendo."

"Pero sé que tú sí quieres casarte pronto."

"Quiero protegerla, Archi. ¡Basta ya de humillaciones! Tenía la ilusión que al convertirla en una Andrey dejarían de tratarla como una recogida y no fue así.

Quiero verla vestida con pieles y joyas y quiero que la traten como una dama" – dijo con vehemencia – "Y quiero amarla como se merece."

"Candy es buena para ti, Stear, tal como Annie lo es para mí."

"El único problema es que no sé si Candy se interesa por mí de esa manera."

"Puedes averiguarlo ¿verdad?" – Le guiño el ojo – "Eres un Cornwall después de todo."

"Sí" – suspiró – "puedo hacerlo pero primero debo encontrarla."

Era más de media noche cuando Stear pudo acercarse a la tía.

"Tía Elroy, vengo a suplicarte que me digas donde se encuentra Candy."

La anciana se sorprendió ante la aflicción en la voz de su sobrino.

"Hablaremos mañana, Alister."

"Te lo suplico, Tía Elroy."

"Este no es momento, Stear."

"Dime donde está."

"¡Stear!" – le advirtió en tono amenazante.

"Te pido disculpas pero realmente necesitamos saber dónde se encuentra Candy."

Tía Elroy miró a su sobrino con atención y pudo notar que en sus ojos oscuros se reflejaba una gran tristeza. El corazón de la mujer se encogió por un par de segundos, ella sabía que sus sobrinos querían a esa huérfana y también sabía que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

"¡Está bien! Espérame en el despacho con tu hermano."

Los Cornwall salieron del salón con la mayor discreción posible y entraron al estudio. Casi enseguida, la puerta se abrió para dar paso a los Leagan.

"¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?" – preguntó Archi molesto.

"La tía nos llamó" – respondió Neil tomando asiento junto a Elisa en el sofá.

"No nos miren así" – dijo Elisa – "No es nuestra culpa si Candy fue expulsada del colegio."

Los Cornwall clavaron sus miradas en los jóvenes frente a ellos, sus sonrisas triunfantes diciéndoles que mentían.

"¡Fuiste tú!" – dijo Stear tomando a Elisa del brazo con fuerza.

"¡Suéltame, bruto!" – se debatió ella llena de ira.

"¡Tú eres la culpable!"

"¡Suéltala!" – intervino Neil.

"¡Cállate!" – dijo Archi – "¡O te callo!"

"Yo no soy la culpable que tu Candy sea un cualquiera"- dijo Elisa retrocediendo unos pasos al ver la mirada furiosa de Stear.

Jamás había visto tal intensidad en los ojos de su primo y temió por un instante que la fuera a golpear.

"Si tuviste algo que ver, Elisa, te prometo que lo lamentarás"- dijo Stear soltándola.

"No hables idioteces, Alister" – dijo ella recobrando el aliento – "Yo sería incapaz…"

"Sí, claro" – repuso Archi con sarcasmo.

"No entiendo porque defienden tanto a esa recogida"- dijo Neil.

"Porque esa recogida es mil veces mejor que tú"– le dijo Archi.

Elisa los miró con destellos furiosos en los ojos.

"Veo que ya están aquí" – los cuatro volvieron la mirada hacia la Tía que cerraba la puerta con discreción.

La vieron avanzar por el estudio y tomar asiento en su escritorio color ébano. La dama enlazó los dedos de sus manos y apoyó la barbilla sobre ellos. Su mirada recorrió el rostro de sus sobrinos, particularmente el de Stear, que mostraba una rebeldía jamás vista.

"¡Habla ya, Tía!" – Suplicó Archi – "¡Nos estás torturando!"

"¿Dónde está Candy?" – preguntó Stear.

"Lo primero que voy a decirles es que Candy ya no es parte de nuestra familia."

Elisa dio un codazo disimulado a su hermano, conteniendo una sonrisa.

"Hace unos días dejó de ser una Andrey por siempre" – continuó la dama.

"¿Qué has hecho con ella?" – preguntó Stear asustado.

"Es obvio" – intervino Elisa – "la ha expulsado de nuestra familia."

"Como se lo merecía" – añadió Neil.

"¿Dónde está?" – Preguntó Archi – "No la habrás dejado en la calle."

"No puedes expulsarla, Tía" – dijo Stear – "Tío William no lo permitirá."

"Oh, William estará muy satisfecho con la decisión que tomé. He salvado el buen nombre de nuestra familia."

"¡Claro, echándola!" – dijo Elisa triunfante.

"No" – la corrigió Tía Elroy – "La entregué a otra familia."

"¡La iré a buscar!" – Dijo Stear con vehemencia – "Candy es una Andrey."

"Era" – sonrió la anciana – "Desde hace unos días, Candy se convirtió en la señora Grandchester. Candy se ha casado con el hijo del Duque de Grandchester y él ha prometido que cuidarán muy bien de ella."

El silencio que llenó el despacho era sepulcral. Los cuatro estaban atónitos e intercambiaron miradas de perplejidad.

"Esa huérfana. ¡Una noble!" – musitó Neil.

"¡No puede ser!" – protestó Elisa.

"¿Casada?" – repitió Archi.

"¿Cómo?" – Preguntó Stear – "No creo que el tío apruebe…"

"William está lejos y tuve que tomar una decisión que salvara el buen nombre de nuestra familia. El Duque ofreció reparar el daño que su hijo había hecho y los casamos" – dijo la tía con frialdad.

"¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?" – exclamó Stear.

"¡Alister!" – Lo regañó la anciana– "¡No permitiré que me levantes la voz!"

"¿Cómo pudiste, Tía Elroy?" - intervino Archi – "¿Tienes idea de con quien la casaste ¡Ese aristócrata es de lo peor!"

"Deberían agradecerme que haya emparentado a su querida Candy con la nobleza."

"Vamos por ella, Archi" – dijo Stear poniéndose de pie.

"No la encontrarán" – dijo la dama – "Candy está en su viaje de bodas y no regresará en mucho tiempo."

Alister y Archibald se estremecieron ante lo que implicaban las palabras de la mujer. Emilia se puso de pie y abandonó a los jóvenes en el estudio.

"¡No puede ser!" – Volvió a gritar Elisa a lágrima viva – "¡No es posible que la hayan casado con Terrence!"

"¡Cállate!" – le dijo Archi.

¡Tenían que expulsarla, no premiarla!" – sollozó Elisa.

"¡Que mal te salió la jugarreta, hermanita!" – dijo Neil entre risas.

"¿Qué dijiste?" – preguntó Stear tomándolo del cuello.

"¡Nada, nada!" – se debatió el muchacho.

Stear lo empujó lejos de si con todas las fuerzas de las que era capaz. El muchacho trastabilló y cayó sobre el sofá.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer, Stear?" – preguntó Archi.

"Buscar al tío William, a George ¡a quien sea! Ese matrimonio no debe ser" – replicó él.

"Olvidas un detalle, primito"- dijo Neil con malicia – "A estas alturas del juego, Candy es probablemente la mujer de Grandchester."

Stear tragó en seco al escuchar aquellas palabras.

"Como que se te comieron el mandado ¿eh, primito?" – se rio Neil.

Por respuesta, Stear se abalanzó sobre Neil y le dio un golpe seco en la mandíbula.

"Para que aprendas a callarte" – le dijo Stear antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta del estudio.

"¡Candy!" – Pensó Stear – "¿Dónde estarás, mi dulce amor?"

La villa estaba al cuidado de los McGregor quienes llevaban más de veinte años al servicio de los Grandchester. Grace, la ama de llaves y cocinera, era una mujer de unos cuarenta mientras que su esposo, Tim, cuarentón también, era el jardinero y cuidador de los establos. Peter y David eran sus hijos de 15 y 8 años, respectivamente.

Los McGregor se mostraron felices del arribo de la joven pareja e inmediatamente los condujeron a las habitaciones principales. Terrence no había emitido una sola palabra y Candy lo seguía a pocos pasos, incierta de su destino. El muchacho se detuvo abruptamente y la miró con rabia.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?"

"¿A mi habitación?" – preguntó ella con timidez.

"Estas son mis aposentos" – dijo Terrence con altanería – "Grace te preparará la habitación al final del pasillo."

Grace y Tim cruzaron miradas de sorpresa. Sabían que las parejas acostumbraban tener habitaciones separadas pero ¿habitaciones en distintas alas de la casa? ¿Recién casados?

"Como usted ordene, señor" – asintió Tim recogiendo el equipaje de Candy.

Y sin más miramientos, Terrence cerró la puerta de su recamara de un portazo.

"¡Niña tonta!" – Masculló arrojándose sobre la cama con dosel – "Si cree que vamos a ser amigos ¡está muy equivocada!"

El plan de Terrence era muy sencillo: ignorarla lo más posible. Entre menos se vieran, menos tendrían que conversar y la verdad es que él deseaba seguir su vida de introvertido. Lo único que necesitaba era su libertad; libertad para cabalgar por los campos, libertad para leer las obras teatrales que tanto disfrutaba (y que tanto disgustaban a su padre), libertad para entrar y salir de la casa a su antojo, sin ningún control y eso era exactamente lo que planeaba hacer mientras cumplía 18 años.


	5. CAPITULO 5 REVELACIONES

_**Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **Esta historia no me pertence, es de la autora msgrandchester, la comparto para que puedan deleitarse con sus palabras como yo lo he hecho leyendo su historia...**_

 _ **saludos...**_

Candy tarareaba una canción mientras se ataba las cintas de sus botas. Un llamado a su puerta hizo que levantara la mirada para encontrarse con su doncella personal. La sirvienta sonrió al notar como la luz del sol formaba un halo alrededor de la cabeza de su patrona dándole el aspecto de un ángel. La jovencita pecosa le devolvió la sonrisa mientras echaba su rizada cabellera sobre la espalda.

"¿Cómo estás Beth?"

"Muy bien, señora y ¿usted?"

"¡Estupendamente!" – dijo poniéndose de pie de un salto.

"Su desayuno está listo, señora Candy."

"Muchas gracias, Beth pero no tengo hambre. Tal vez coma algo dentro de un rato."

"¿Tomará su caminata por el bosque, señora?"

"Como todos los días" – repuso – "Es un hermoso día ¿no crees?"

"Muy lindo, señora, y muy soleado" – dijo sacando un sombrero del armario –

"Necesitará esto."

"Tienes razón" – dijo dándose una mirada en el espejo – "Creo que tengo un par de pecas nuevas."

Hacía más de un mes que estaban en Escocia y Candy disfrutaba mucho de explorar sus alrededores. La villa de los Grandchester colindaba con un bosque repleto de árboles frondosos, animales silvestres y flores. También había un lago en las cercanías, donde estaba segura podría darse una zambullida una vez que el verano llegara. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Candy se sentía feliz a pesar de estar en un lugar nuevo y desconocido. Los encargados de la villa, los McGregor la había acogido como una hija a pesar de los desplantes que Terrence le hacía.

Los McGregor habían notado el extraño comportamiento de la pareja y no podían explicarse que sucedía. Ellos sabían que los matrimonios solían ser arreglados por los padres pero jamás habían visto tal animosidad. Beth sólo podía encogerse de hombros cuando le hacían alguna pregunta. Ella tampoco sabía que ocurría y no podía explicarse que el joven no buscara a su señora.

"¡Buenos días, Tim!" – dijo Candy regresando al jardín.

"¡Buenos días, señora! ¿Qué tal estuvo su caminata?" – preguntó el jardinero.

"¡Maravillosa! Podría quedarme aquí por siempre."

"Sería maravilloso tenerlos aquí, señora."

"¿Cómo están mis rosas?" – preguntó Candy acercándose a un arbusto que aún no florecía.

"Parece que tendremos muchísimas, señora. Desde que usted empezó a cuidarlo y podarlo, he notado que ha crecido el número de capullos. Me va a dejar sin trabajo, señora..."- bromeó él.

"No digas eso" – repuso halagada – "Lo que sucede es que tuve un magnifico maestro."

Anthony. Su recuerdo aún la hacía suspirar. Cerró los ojos y visualizó al creador de las Dulce Candy. El sonido de cascos la hizo abrir los ojos alarmada. Una veloz figura a caballo pasó a pocos metros de ellos a gran velocidad.

"Ahí va el joven Terrence" – dijo Tim – "Corriendo como siempre."

Un estremecimiento recorrió la figura de Candy antes de arrodillarse junto al rosal.

"¿No cabalga usted, señora?" – le preguntó Tim con curiosidad.

"No. No me gustan los caballos."

Candy descendía la escalinata con lentitud en dirección a la biblioteca. Se rió de si misma al pensar que la falta de sueño de Terrence empezaba a ser contagioso. Lo único que había descubierto sobre él durante el último mes era que sufría de insomnio. No era extraño verlo deambular por los pasillos a altas horas de la noche, caminando de un lado a otro, como león enjaulado, fumando cigarrillo tras cigarrillo y bebiendo hasta quedarse dormido. El ruido de una botella al romperse llamó su atención hacia la sala.

"Debe ser Terrence" – pensó volviendo el rostro hacia la sala – "Siempre bebiendo."

Lo escuchó hablar y llena de curiosidad se acercó a la sala. La luz de la luna le permitió verlo joven recostado sobre el sofá moviéndose inquieto.

"¡No quiero ir! ¡No quiero ir!" – Decía lleno de angustia - "¡No puedes obligarme!"

Avanzó hacia él y se detuvo a su lado para observarlo, acongojada.

"Terrence" – llamó con suavidad.

"¡¿A dónde me llevan?! ¡Mamá!" – Continuaba – "¿Dónde está mamá?"

"Despierta, Terrence" – repitió Candy inclinándose sobre él.

La voz del joven se quebró y Candy notó que lágrimas corrían por su apuesto rostro.

"Terry" – volvió a llamar mientras limpiaba las lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos – "Despierta Terry."

El joven abrió los ojos y permaneció muy quieto mirando con asombro a la muchacha junto a él. Se incorporó apoyándose en los codos.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – preguntó con frialdad.

"Vine a despertarte."

El sabor salado de las lágrimas llegó a labios de Terrence y sintió el rubor invadir sus mejillas.

"Si querías mi compañía, señorita pecas, me lo hubieras dicho" – dijo con petulancia.

Esta vez el rubor subió a las mejillas de Candy.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" – Dijo indignada – "Vine porque estabas gritando. Tenías una pesadilla. Te escuché gritar y..."

"Creo que estabas soñando. Debería darte pena buscarme a estas horas. Te sientes muy sola ¿verdad?" – dijo encendiendo la lámpara junto al sillón.

"Quise despertarte, Terrence, nada más" – replicó enfadada.

"¡Si cómo no!" – dijo colocando un cigarrillo entre sus labios.

"¡Eres un mal agradecido!" – dijo Candy avanzando hacia él.

El joven abrió los ojos atónito cuando Candy le arrebató el cigarrillo de la boca y lo apagó en un cenicero.

"Haces que la casa huela a tabaco" – dijo arrugando la nariz.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" – reclamó iracundo.

"Lo menos que podrías hacer es dejar de fumar en mi presencia."

"¡Haré lo que me venga en gana! ¡Esta es mi casa!"

"¡Como quieras!" – dijo dando media vuelta y encaminándose hacia la puerta.

Algo crujió bajo los pies de Candy y detuvo su andar. Se inclinó y tomó entre las manos un portarretratos. Era la foto de una hermosa dama.

"Para mi hijo Terrence, con todo mi amor. Tu madre, Eleonor Baker" – leyó en voz baja.

Tras ella, Terrence sintió que la sangre se congelaba en sus venas y avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia ella.

"¡Eleonor Baker! ¿La famosa actriz? ¿Ella es tu madre?"

Terrence le arrebató el retrato de las manos. Enseguida tomó a Candy fuertemente por los hombros y la miró colérico.

"Si se lo dices a alguien ¡lo lamentarás!" – la amenazó estrujando sus hombros.

"Yo...no se lo diré a nadie" – repuso sorprendida ante la actitud del joven.

"¿Por qué te entrometes? ¡Nadie te pidió que vinieras!"

"Lo siento. No era mi intención."

"¡Promete que no se lo dirás a nadie! ¡Promételo o lo lamentarás!"

"Te lo prometo"- dijo mirando sus furiosos ojos.

"¡Vete de aquí!" – dijo soltándola antes de darle la espalda.

Candy corrió hasta llegar a su habitación. Entró apresuradamente y puso el cerrojo antes de introducirse en el lecho.

"¿Por qué se habrá puesto tan furioso?" – se preguntó con el corazón latiendo fuertemente – "No entiendo."

Y en su habitación, Terrence se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama. Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se llevaba la mano al rostro. Aún podía sentir el trazo de sus lágrimas…y de los dedos de Candy sobre su piel.

Terrence permaneció oculto por algunos días, saliendo de su habitación sólo por las noches. Los McGregor ya estaban acostumbrados a sus rabietas así que no le hicieron mayor caso y le recomendaron a Candy permanecer lejos de él. La chiquilla decidió hacerles caso. La verdad era que no quería verlo tan enfadado como aquella noche.

Sin embargo Terrence los sorprendió a todos al aparecer una mañana en la cocina. La conversación era amena entre Candy y la servidumbre pero todos callaron al percatarse que el joven duque los miraba desde la puerta. Grace, Tim y Beth se pusieron de pie y lo saludaron respetuosamente mientras los hijos de los McGregor, Peter y David se apresuraban a imitarlos. Candy permaneció impasible, mirándolo con curiosidad.

"Buenos días" – saludó él.

"Buenos días, mí lord" – dijeron sorprendidos.

"Continúen con lo que estaban haciendo" – dijo Terrence avanzando hacia la tetera sobre la estufa – "Venía por una taza de té."

"Podría habérsela llevado, mí lord" - dijo Grace adelantándose a Terrence – "Yo se la serviré, joven."

"Gracias" – dijo tomando asiento frente a Candy – "lo tomaré aquí."

"Con su permiso, mi lord, mis obligaciones me llaman. Que tenga buen día" – dijo Tim.

"Niños, acompañen a su padre" – ordenó Grace mientras servía una taza de té a Terrence y colocaba unas tostadas con mermelada frente a él.

Beth se apresuró a recoger los platos de la mesa antes de hacer una venia respetuosa e indicarle a Candy que iría a arreglar su habitación. Grace se disculpó también y salió hacia el jardín a recoger hortalizas.

"¡Vaya! Los he espantado" – dijo Terrence.

"Pareces tener ese efecto en la gente" – le contestó Candy poniéndose de pie – "Buen provecho."

"¡No te vayas!"

Candy lo miró sorprendida ante la urgencia de su voz. El muchacho bajó la mirada un poco avergonzado.

"Por favor...no te vayas...quisiera hablar contigo..."

"¿Qué dices? No te escuchó" – dijo ella para mortificarlo.

Él sabía lo que ella estaba haciendo y contuvo una sonrisa.

"Dije...por favor no te marches. Quiero hablar contigo."

La rubia contempló por unos segundos desairarlo y decirle que habían tenido muchas oportunidades de platicar pero su buen corazón la hizo tomar asiento de nuevo. Terrence dio una mordida a su tostada y miró a Candy. La rubia le devolvió la mirada mientras él masticaba.

"¿Desayunas siempre a esta hora, Candy?" – preguntó después de tomar un sorbo de su taza.

"Estoy acostumbrada a levantarme temprano."

"¿Y comes con la servidumbre? Eso es muy extraño."

"No veo el porqué. Son buena compañía…al contrario de otros. Pero dime ¿a qué debemos el honor de tu presencia tan temprano en la mañana? ¿O tal vez deba decir…en este día?"

Terrence tragó con dificultad al escuchar el sarcasmo en su voz.

"A nada. Sólo quise levantarme temprano…y disculparme por mi comportamiento contigo la otra noche."

Candy lo miró llena de incredulidad.

"Y quería invitarte a dar un paseo conmigo ¿me acompañarías?"

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

"No me mires así" – dijo riendo – "No te haré nada…a menos que me lo pidas."

"Eres irremediable" – dijo Candy moviendo la cabeza.

"Discúlpame" – dijo con una mirada arrepentida – "¿Me harías el honor de pasear conmigo?"

"Está bien. Será un honor acompañarte."

Caminaron en silencio por el jardín y salieron hacia el bosque en dirección al lago.

El muchacho caminaba a grandes zancadas. Sus piernas largas le daban ventaja sobre Candy y ella redobló sus pasos para no quedarse atrás. Llegaron hasta el lago y Terrence se detuvo junto a un frondoso árbol y miró hacia la copa del mismo.

"¿Sabes trepar?" – le preguntó a Candy.

"¿Qué si sé trepar?" – una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras daba un pequeño salto para agarrar la rama más baja y sentarse sobre ella.

"Eres toda una experta" – sonrió Terrence subiendo junto a ella.

El muchacho trepó un poco más alto y le ofreció su mano a Candy pero ella la esquivó y continuó el ascenso sola. Terrence sonrió de lado antes de detener su ascenso sobre una rama gruesa y Candy lo imitó.

"Este es el árbol de mis padres, Candy" – dijo señalando un tallado en el tronco.

Candy se percató del grabado. Era un corazón atravesado por una flecha, las iniciales R.G y E. B dentro del mismo.

"Mis padres se amaron en su juventud...o al menos eso es lo que creo" – dijo dejando escapar un suspiro – "Yo soy el resultado. El único recuerdo que mi padre tiene de sus amores con Eleonor Baker."

"La famosa actriz."

"Y plebeya. "Su sangre no es azul como la del duque" – dijo con sarcasmo – " y mi abuelo amenazó con desheredarlo si lo hacía y le recordó que como duque tenía deberes que cumplir."

"¿Deberes?"

"El de casarse con alguien con un linaje tan importante como el suyo. El amor no es importante para la sociedad, sólo la conveniencia."

Terrence tomó asiento en la rama.

"Mi padre permaneció junto a mi madre por unos años más hasta que mi abuelo enfermó y le exigió casarse para heredarle el ducado. Mi padre contrajo nupcias a escondidas de mi madre y ella decidió huir a América conmigo."

Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en los labios sensuales del joven.

"No tengo casi recuerdos de mi madre. No la he visto en años y esa foto la encontré en un cesto de la oficina de mi padre. Al principio no la reconocí pero entonces empecé a soñar…y la veía a ella corriendo por el muelle y llamándome."

Candy levantó la mirada hacia el joven al escuchar el temblor de su voz.

"Siempre creí que era producto de mi imaginación pero ella existía. Y recordé a mi padre sosteniéndome en brazos y diciéndome que ella ya no era mi madre y que tendría una madre nueva."

Una risa sarcástica escapó de los labios de Terrence.

"Mi nueva madre me despreció desde el momento en que me vio. Las amistades de mi padre y su esposa me ignoraban. Nadie quería relacionarse con el hijo bastardo del duque y la plebeya americana."

Candy dejó escapar una exclamación ante la amargura de su voz.

"No uses más esa palabra, Terrence" – le pidió.

"¿Te ofende? ¿O es que te escandaliza estar casada con un bastardo?"

"¡Por supuesto que no! Las condiciones de tu nacimiento no determinan la clase de persona que eres" – dijo posando su mano sobre la de él.

La mirada azul de Terrence se posó con rabia sobre la mano de Candy. Avergonzada, retiró la mano con rapidez.

"No quiero tu lástima, Candy."

"No te tengo lástima. ¿No te das cuenta que tal vez yo sea hija natural también? Tal vez esa sea la razón por la cual me dejaron en el Hogar de Pony."

"¿El Hogar de Pony?" – preguntó enarcando una ceja.

"Es el nombre del orfanato donde me crie" – dijo sonriendo.

"Que buen enlace hizo mi padre" – dijo Terrence en voz baja.

Candy lo miró ofendida al escuchar sus palabras.

"Realmente eres un grosero cuando te lo propones" – dijo poniéndose de pie en la rama.

"No me malinterpretes. Lo que sucede es que el duque creyó casarme con una señorita de buena familia y..."

Terrence sabía que no se había expresado con claridad pero era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

"¡Espera Candy!" – le pidió al verla descender del árbol.

La chiquilla lo ignoró mientras él la seguía a corta distancia. Decidida a escaparse, Candy se colgó de una rama y se lanzó al vacío. Terrence contuvo la respiración al ver la gran distancia entre ella y el suelo pero se sorprendió al verla caer con la gracia de una gimnasta sobre el pasto.

"Eres un Tarzan pecoso" – dijo burlón.

El muchacho sonrió de oreja a oreja y dio un salto para caer junto a ella. Candy volvió el rostro para mirarlo con rabia.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Te dije Tarzan pecoso, señorita pecas. Eres toda una acróbata. Seguro haríamos mucho dinero contigo en el circo."

"¡Tonto!" – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle.

"¡No te enfades!" – Continuó burlándose – "¡Se te ven más las pecas!"

"¡Ya verás!" – dijo lanzándose hacia él.

Terrence abrió los ojos extrañado al verla corriendo hacia él.

"¿Es que ella quiere jugar?" - se preguntó asombrado y empezó a correr al verla cerca – "¡Alcánzame si puedes, Tarzan pecoso!"

"¡Ya verás cuando te atrape!" – dijo corriendo tras él.

"¡Tarzan pecoso!"

"¡No me llames así!"

"¡Definitivamente es americana y nada aburrida como las inglesas!" – pensó divertido".

El joven soltó una carcajada.

"¡Ya te dije que no te enfadaras, Candy, se te notan más las pecas!"

El muchacho estaba bordeando el lago con Candy tras él. Volvió el rostro un instante para hacerle una mueca y sin darse cuenta que había una madriguera en el suelo y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Candy que estaba muy cerca, no tuvo tiempo de detenerse y tropezó con las piernas de Terrence.

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó él sentándose en el suelo.

"¡Auch!" – Se quejó ella, sentándose también – "¿Por qué no me avisaste que te detendrías?"

"Ah, discúlpame" – dijo con sarcasmo – "Voy a hablar con los topos para que me den un mapa con la localización de cada una de sus madrigueras ¿vale?"

Los dos se miraron un instante. Tenían la cara polvorienta y estaban despeinados.

"¿Te imaginas si nos viera la Hermana Grey?" – preguntó Terrence con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

Empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Terry intentaba apartar el cabello de su rostro mientras Candy lo observaba con atención y se daba cuenta que él muchacho era particularmente atractivo cuando reía.

"¿Te ayudo?" – preguntó poniéndose de pie.

"Gracias" – dijo Candy tomando la mano que él le ofrecía – "¡Que lejos estamos de casa! Será tremenda caminata."

"Yo no pienso caminar" – dijo Terrence.

"¿Qué harás entonces?" – preguntó ella con curiosidad.

El joven sonrió enigmáticamente antes de silbar un par de veces. Candy sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir al escuchar cascos y el relinchar de un caballo. El animal se detuvo junto a Terrence, frotando su nariz en el brazo de él mientras Candy los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Qué te pasa?" – preguntó Terrence al notar la palidez en el rostro de Candy.

"El caballo" - musitó apuntando con su dedo índice – "¡El caballo de Anthony!"

"¿Anthony? ¿Quién es Anthony?"

"¡Es el caballo de Anthony!" – repitió.

"Ella es una yegua y se llama Teodora. ¿No es hermosa?"

"No..." – dijo Candy retrocediendo unos pasos.

"¿Qué te pasa?" – dijo Terrence avanzando hacia ella con Teodora a su costado – "Parece que te vas a desmayar. Sube te llevaré a casa."

"¡No!" – Dio moviendo la cabeza casi con histeria – "¡Odio a los caballos!"

"¿Qué dices?"

"¡No puedo…no puedo!" – y salió corriendo con la perpleja mirada de Terrence tras ella.


	6. CAPITULO 6 DULCES 16

**_Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _aqui les dejo otro capitulo de la maravillosa historia de la gran autora msgrandchester, disfrutenlo...por cierto magali hoy subire mas caps de la otra historia ;D para que puedas leerlos :D saludos..._**

Desde su balcón, Terrence la siguió con la mirada y no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Que linda es…" – pensó mientras seguía sus movimientos con atención.

Tuvo que reconocer que Candy poseía un extraño magnetismo que había cautivado su atención. Tal vez era su sencillez, el hecho de que ella era amable con todos o que siempre estaba sonriendo. Algo en ella hizo que él sintiera el deseo de disculparse con ella por su comportamiento y de contarle un aspecto de su vida que siempre guardaba con recelo.

"¿Por qué lo hice?" – se preguntó por enésima vez.

No podía explicárselo. Sólo sabía que algo en esos ojos verdes le inspiraban confianza. Ella tomó su relato con naturalidad y él supo en ese instante que podría hablar con ella como nunca lo había hecho con ninguna otra persona. Candy se arrodilló junto a los rosales vistiendo sus pantalones de mezclilla, camisa a cuadros y botas negras. Empezó a inspeccionar los capullos mientras tarareaba una melodía. Inadvertidamente, tomó una por el tallo y se clavó una espina.

"¡Ay!" – se quejó antes de llevarse el dedo índice hacia los labios.

"¿Está bien?" – preguntó Tim levantando la cabeza del arbusto que podaba.

"Sí. Sólo me clavé una espina. Siempre me pasaba lo mismo con Anthony."

"Otra vez ese nombre" – se dijo Terrence - "¿Quién será Anthony? ¿Y por qué Candy odia a los caballos?"

Era una pregunta que no dejaba de hacerse desde el día que en que ella había corrido despavorida al ver a Teodora. Hubiera querido preguntárselo pero Candy evitaba encontrarse con él. Sonriendo de medio lado, Terrence pensó en la ironía de la situación; antes era él el que eludía sus encuentros.

"¿Por qué le teme a los caballos?" – se volvió a preguntar.

Su comportamiento no era lógico. Candy había sido criada en el campo y había trabajado en los establos de los Leagan. Entonces ¿de dónde provenía su fobia?

Candy se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente, dejando a su paso una estela de barro sobre la piel. Una suave risilla se escapó de los labios de Terrence al ver el maquillaje de la joven.

"Sería todo un éxito durante la temporada en Londres" – pensó divertido.

Algo pareció indicarle a Candy que se había ensuciado puesto que sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpió el rostro antes de volver su atención a las rosas.

"¿Cómo están las rosas, señora?" – preguntó Tim.

"Muy pronto florecerán" – dijo sonriendo – "Sólo necesitan un poco más de agua."

"Está de suerte, señora" – dijo él mirando hacia el cielo – "Mire esos nubarrones."

"¡Perfecto! Es justo lo que necesitan."

"¿Cómo aprendió tanto sobre las rosas, señora?"

"Un amigo me enseñó."

"Quienquiera que le haya enseñado debía tener muchísimos años de experiencia."

"No, no tanta" – dijo pensativa – "Anthony es…"

"Era" se recordó a sí misma. Cerró los ojos unos instantes, evocando el rostro de su príncipe, sus ojos azules y su tierna sonrisa. Su mirada de ensoñación no pasó desapercibida por Terrence, que frunció el ceño.

"Anthony aprendió a cuidarlas desde muy pequeño. Su madre se ocupaba personalmente de los rosales en Lakewood."

"¿Lakewood?"

"Es donde está mi hogar, Tim" – le sonrió – "Anthony incluso creó su propia variedad. Una rosa blanca, muy fragante y muy hermosa."

"¿Cómo se llama esa rosa, señora?"

"Anthony la llamó Dulce Candy" – dijo sonrojándose.

"¿Dulce Candy? Ese joven debe apreciarla mucho, señora."

"Sí"- dijo Candy volviendo el rostro.

Terrence apretó los labios con fuerza al escuchar el tono de voz de Candy. Se sintió extrañamente molesto y más aún al notar las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en los ojos de Candy. Una fina lluvia empezó a caer sobre ellos. Tim se apresuró a recoger sus herramientas mientras Candy permanecía impasible mirando sus rosas.

"Señora Candy ¿no entrará?"

"No, me quedaré un rato."

"Podría enfermarse. La lluvia es muy…"

"No se preocupe. No me pasará nada."

"Le diré a Grace que le tenga liso un té caliente" – dijo Tim antes de retirarse.

Terrence permaneció en el balcón, la lluvia empapándolo tanto como a Candy. Algo extraño le estaba ocurriendo a la chiquilla, que permanecía de pie, la mirada perdida en el cielo.

"Anthony…eras tan dulce" – pensó – "¿Por qué tuviste que irte?".

"¡Está llorando!" – se dijo Terrence asombrado al ver sus lágrimas.

"¿Estás enviando esta lluvia para que florezcan las rosas?"

Como respuesta, empezó a llover con mayor intensidad. Candy sonrió con tristeza y se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo.

Sentada frente a la chimenea de su habitación, cabizbaja y arrepentida, Candy escuchaba los regaños de las dos mujeres a su servicio. Beth intentaba secarle el cabello con una toalla mientras Grace le servía una taza de té.

"¡Atchis!" – estornudó Candy muy a su pesar.

"¡Ha pescado un resfriado!" – dijo Grace en tono maternal.

"Permaneció demasiado tiempo bajo la lluvia" – le recriminó Beth – "Su ropa estaba completamente empapada."

"Lo sé" – dijo Candy apenada – "pero no se preocupen, estaré bien ¡atchis!"

"Sí, claro" – contestó Grace con seriedad – "Haga el favor de meterse en la cama, señora, necesita calentarse."

"Está bien" – dijo perdiéndose entre las sábanas y el edredón mientras la arropaban como una niña.

"Descanse, señora" – dijo Beth – "y llámenos si necesita algo."

"¿Llamarlas?" – Se preguntó la rubia – "¿Para qué me vuelvan a regañar? ¡No, gracias!"

La luna brillaba cuando Candy despertó. Se sentía muy acalorada y decidió desarroparse.

"Tengo sed" – se dijo poniéndose de pie.

Sigilosamente atravesó la casa hasta llegar a la cocina para buscar la jarra de agua y un vaso. Pudo observar por la ventana que la lluvia había cesado de caer y que una leve neblina cubría el campo. El sonido de un galopar la puso en alerta mientras un estremecimiento recorría su figura.

¡Candy! ¡Mi dulce Candy!

Abriendo los ojos de par en par, Candy pudo divisar la figura de un jinete en medio de la bruma.

"¿Anthony?" – preguntó en voz alta.

¡Ven a mí, Candy! – repitió la voz.

"¡Espérame Anthony!" – respondió, abriendo la puerta de la cocina que daba al jardín.

¡Anthony! Escuchó el relinchar del caballo mientras corría hacia el jinete. ¡Tenía que avisarle! ¡Tenía que prevenirlo! El caballo cabalgaba hacia ella a gran velocidad, cabalgaba como lo hacía el día en que…

"¡Anthony, detente!" – exclamó plantándose frente al caballo con los brazos extendidos en cruz.

"¿Qué rayos?" – pensó Terrence fugazmente al ver que alguien se atravesaba en su camino.

El caballo se detuvo abruptamente y asustado se levantó sobre sus dos patas traseras.

"¡Whoa!" – Gritó Terrence halando las riendas del caballo – "¡Calma Teodora!"

"¡Es peligroso! ¡Detente!" – gritó Candy sin retroceder.

"¡Sal de ahí!" – gritó Terrence pero era demasiado tarde.

En su nerviosismo, el animal giró sobre sus patas y golpeó a Candy con la grupa, haciéndola caer al suelo. La rubia cayó, lanzando un grito mientras Terry descendía de la montura y corría hacia ella.

"¡Candy!" – exclamó Terrence, más asustado que sorprendido.

"Anthony" – murmuró cerrando los ojos.

"¡Candy!" – llamó arrodillándose junto a ella.

"Anthony, volviste por mí…"

El muchacho se sintió incómodo ante sus palabras pero reaccionó asustado al verla cerrar los ojos y exhalar. Pasó un brazo bajo su espalda y la levantó hacia él.

"¡Candy!" – La llamó palmeando su mejilla – "¡Está ardiendo en fiebre!".

"Anthony…"

"No te duermas, Candy" – dijo mientras la alzaba en brazos.

Presurosamente se dirigió hacia la casa y entró por donde Candy había salido. Atravesó el salón y empezó a subir las escaleras sin mayor esfuerzo, notando lo ligera que Candy era entre sus brazos. Abrió la puerta de su recamara con el pie y avanzó hacia su cama para depositarla sobre el lecho. Acomodó con delicadeza su cabeza sobre la almohada y ella gimió.

"No te muevas, Candy" - dijo con suavidad – "Llamaré a Grace para que te atienda."

Candy entreabrió los ojos mientras él la arropaba con una manta.

"No te vayas" – dijo ella tomando su mano entre la suya – "¿Has venido por mí?"

Terrence sintió que la sangre se congelaba en sus venas al escuchar sus palabras y notar que ella lloraba en medio de su delirio. El joven se sentó en el borde de la cama y le dio un apretón a la mano que Candy aún sostenía.

"Sí…claro"- dijo intentando apaciguarla.

"¡Oh Anthony!" – Dijo arrojándose a sus brazos – "¿Por qué tardaste tanto?"

Candy sepultó el rostro en el pecho del joven mientras sollozaba. Terrence se quedó inmóvil sintiendo como ella lo abrazaba con fuerzas.

"Ya no llores, Candy" – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

"Anthony ¿por qué me dejaste?" – dijo levantando su rostro hacia él, buscando su mirada.

"Nunca…te dejaría…"- repuso lentamente mientras sus ojos azules observaban los verdes.

"¿Recuerdas aquella noche que salimos a pasear?"

"Sí…"

"Me hiciste muy feliz. No quería irme de tu lado."

"No llores más, Candy" – dijo apartando sus lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos.

Ni en sus más locos sueños Terrence se imaginó lo que se dio a continuación. Los ojos de Candy se entrecerraron y la vio acercar su rostro hacia el suyo para juntar sus labios en un inocente beso. El muchacho cerró los ojos mientras su corazón dejaba de latir. ¡No podía creerlo! Esa niña tonta, esa señoritas pecas ¡lo estaba besando! Sintió que le faltaba el aire cuando la presión cesó y Candy se escurrió entre sus brazos, desmayada. Atónito aún, Terrence la recostó contra las almohadas y se levantó.

Una sonrisa cubría su rostro cuando salió de la habitación en busca de Grace.

"¡Por fin despierta!"

"¡Nos tenía muy preocupados!"

Candy enfocó la mirada y notó que Beth y Grace estaban de pie junto a su cama, un anciano con espejuelos a su lado.

"¿Cómo se siente?" – preguntó el hombre.

"¿Quién es usted?" – le preguntó Candy.

"Soy el Doctor Smith, señora" – dijo antes de posar el oído sobre su pecho.

La rubia miró a Beth, confundida.

"Estuvo enferma, señora."

"Nos dio un terrible susto" – dijo Grace.

"Todo parece estar bien" – dijo el médico levantándose.

"Me siento bien" – intervino Candy.

"La daré de alta pero necesito que continúe reposando…y nada de baños de lluvia"– dijo el hombre guiñando.

"Comprendo" – dijo Candy sonrojándose.

"Y tome mucho sol, señora" – agregó el médico – "Si vuelve a sentirse mal, no dejen de llamarme."

"No se preocupe" – dijo Beth.

"Lo acompañaré, doctor" – dijo Grace saliendo con él de la habitación.

"¿Por qué llamaron a un doctor? Sólo fue ayer que me mojé."

"Fue hace tres días, señora" – contestó Beth.

"¡Tres días!"

"Sí. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió salir al jardín, señora?"

"¿Al jardín?"

"Ahí fue donde la encontró el joven, señora. ¿No lo recuerda?"–preguntó con curiosidad.

"No."

"Bueno, el joven la encontró desmayada y la regresó a la habitación antes de despertarnos a gritos. Nos dio un susto, señora."

"Lo siento…"

"¿Quiere darse un baño, señora?"

"Esa es una buena idea"- dijo sonriendo.

Candy se asoleaba en la veranda de la villa. El sol de mediodía hacía brillar su cabello rizado que caía suelto sobre su espalda. Estaba ataviada en un lindo vestido rosa pálido de algodón y zapatillas de seda, su juvenil belleza muy evidente.

"¡Vaya! Veo que resucitaste" – dijo una voz burlona a su espalda.

Candy volvió el rostro y vio que Terrence se acercaba a ella.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" – preguntó deteniéndose frente a ella.

"Sí, gracias. Lamento haberlos preocupado."

"No te imaginas el susto que me diste" – dijo sentándose a su lado.

"Lo siento."

"Esto es para ti" – dijo mostrándole un ramo de rosas que escondía tras de sí.

"¡Mis rosas!" – exclamó ella sonriendo.

"Los capullos se abrieron hace un par de días. Fue después de la lluvia. Yo mismo preparé este ramo para ti."

"Gracias" – dijo saliendo de su estupor y tomando el ramo entre las manos –"Están muy hermosas."

"Tim dice que es todo obra tuya, Candy" – dijo admirando las rosas color amarillo – "y la verdad es que nunca había visto rosas tan bellas."

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Terrence le devolvió la mirada, turbándola.

"Beth dice que tú me encontraste desmayada en el jardín."

"Así es…o al menos eso fue lo que les dije" – añadió con misterio.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Yo estaba cabalgando después de la media noche…a veces hago eso cuando no puedo dormir…y tu apareciste de la nada frente a mí."

Candy sintió el rubor cubrir su rostro. Recordó el sonido de sonido de los cascos en medio de la noche y de la voz de Anthony llamándola. ¿Lo había confundido con Terrence?

"Te atravesaste en mi camino, pecosa. ¿No sabes que eso es muy peligroso?"

"Sí…lo sé."

"Gritabas que me detuviera, que era muy peligroso y llamabas a Anthony" – la miró con seriedad.

"No lo recuerdo"– mintió, el rubor de sus mejillas diciéndole a Terrence que lo recordaba perfectamente.

"¿No lo recuerdas? Lo llamabas en tu delirio."

"Me siento muy cansada"- dijo poniéndose de pie – "¿me disculpas? Quiero regresar a mi habitación."

"Por supuesto…pero recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente" - dijo con una sonrisa enigmática.

Candy no le respondió y se apresuró a entrar en su habitación. Avergonzada se dirigió al balcón y miró hacia los rosales.

"Han florecido ya…eso significa que ya tengo 16 años…los cumplí mientras dormía" – se dijo haciendo un mohín – "¡Vaya manera de celebrar!"

Suspiró con tristeza mientras se preguntaba si sus primos y amigas se acordarían aún de ella.

Los días continuaban su paso en la villa. El sol empezaba a calentar más y las flores llenaban con su fragancia el campo. Candy estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro cuando unos toques a la puerta la interrumpieron. Beth entró con una charola en las manos, un sobre ella.

"Señora Candy, esto ha llegado para usted."

"¿Para mí?" – Preguntó tomando el sobre – "¿Una carta?"

Emocionada, abrió el sobre y empezó a leer la nota.

 _"Querida Candy,_

 _No tienes idea de cuánto te he buscado. Desde la última vez que nos vimos, cada hora se ha convertido en un siglo. No es justo lo que te han hecho y prometo que te rescataré._

 _Muy pronto nos volveremos a ver y te prometo que esta vez, nadie te llevará de mi lado. Volveremos a Lakewood y seremos muy felices. Y aunque esta carta llegue tarde, querida, quería desearte un Feliz Cumpleaños. Estoy seguro que las rosas están en flor en tu honor._

 _No he dejado de pensar en ti. No desesperes, Candy. Muy pronto estaremos juntos._

Un sollozo se escapó de la boca de Candy y salió corriendo de la habitación ante la mirada atónita de Beth tras ella. Las lágrimas nublaban su vista, impidiendo que viera a Terrence que también se dirigía hacia la escalera. Sus cuerpos colisionaron pero Candy continuó su trayectoria, sus sollozos resonando en el corredor.

"¡Señora Candy!" – llamó Beth que salía de su habitación.

"¿Qué le sucede?" – preguntó Terrence sorprendido.

"No lo sé, señor" – dijo la doncella – "Sólo le entregué una carta y..."

"¿Cuál carta?" – dijo avanzando hacia la doncella.

"Esta, señor" – dijo Beth mostrándole la carta que Candy había dejado caer sobre la alfombra.

Terrence prácticamente se la arrebató de las manos. Su ceño se fruncía a medida que leía la carta.

"¿A dónde fue Candy?" – le preguntó con seriedad.

"No lo sé, señor. Tal vez haya ido hacia el bosque."

No esperó más y empezó a descender los escalones de dos en dos en persecución de Candy.

"Esto no se lo voy a permitir" – pensó Terrence lleno de furia corriendo hacia los establos – "No le voy a permitir que me deshonre".

Candy corría hacia el lago, llorando. La carta había estremecido su alma. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sabía de Alister o de Archi que pensaba que ellos ya se habían olvidado de ella. No estaba segura de quien había sido el autor de la carta pero sabía que era uno de los hermanos Cornwall. Sólo ellos podían quererla y prometerle llevarla de regreso a Lakewood.

"¡Vendrán por mí! ¡Alister o Archi, ellos vendrán por mí!"

"¡Candy!"

La rubia se detuvo en seco al escuchar una voz llamarla. Giró sobre sus talones y vio a Terrence, a caballo, acercándose a ella. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, pensando que él la arrollaría por la velocidad que traía pero el joven detuvo al animal, descendió y avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia ella.

"¿Qué rayos significa esto?" – le reclamó Terrence asiéndola por un brazo.

"¡Me lastimas!" – gimió ella.

"¿Qué significa esto?" – repitió mostrándole la carta.

"¡Mi carta! ¿Qué haces con ella?"

"¿Qué estas planeando? ¿Te vas a fugar con tu pretendiente?"

"¿Mi pretendiente?"

"¿Tu novio, tal vez? Sólo tu pareja te escribiría de una manera tan íntima, Candy. Es Anthony ¿verdad?" – sus ojos azules se veían casi negros debido a su enojo.

"¡No sabes lo que dices!"

"¿Acaso hay otro, Candy? Hace un par de días sollozabas llamando a Anthony. Es obvio que él significa mucho para ti al igual que sus paseos a media noche" – dijo estrujando sus hombros.

"¿Cómo es posible que sepa?" – se preguntó ella atónita.

"Tú y yo tenemos un trato, Candy. No voy a permitir que te fugues con él y me hagas quedar en ridículo."

"¡No sabes lo que dices!"

"Eres mi esposa aunque solo sea de nombre, Candy" – dijo atrayéndola a sus brazos – "pero tal vez deba exigirte mis derechos."

Los labios de Terrence, rápidos y furiosos, cayeron sobre los suyos. Candy se debatió en sus brazos pero él la sujetó con fuerza. El joven la besaba con violencia, lastimándola, su lengua invasora buscando la suya. Desesperada, la muchacha lo mordió y él reaccionó soltándola de inmediato.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" – gritó Candy iracunda mientras lo abofeteaba con fuerza.

Terrence la miró furioso y levantó la mano en el aire. Candy no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, el bofetón haciendo arder su piel. Candy

"¿Cómo has podido?" – ella "se llevó la mano a la mejilla.

No te hagas la mojigata conmigo, Candy. No después de lo que pasó aquella noche" – cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"La noche en la que saliste al jardín, te llevé de regreso a tu habitación y me besaste Candy. ¡Me besaste pensando que era Anthony!"

Candy lo miró atónita, los recuerdos agolpándose en su mente. Ella creía que había sido un sueño y era una realidad.

"¡No permitiré que huyas con él! ¡No mientras lleves mi apellido, Candy! ¡No seré el hazme reír de todos!"

"¡No sabes de lo que hablas! ¡Anthony jamás…!"

"¡Y ahora viene por ti! ¿Eh? "

"¡No sabes de lo que hablas!" – Dijo Candy – "¡Anthony está muerto!"

En silencio se miraron.

"¿Qué dices?" – preguntó estupefacto.

"¡Anthony murió! Anthony se cayó de un caballo durante una cacería de zorros celebrada en mi honor" – su voz se quebró.

"¿Cayó del caballo?"

"La pata de su yegua…pisó una trampa y Anthony cayó por mi culpa."

"¿Por tu culpa?"

"Iba tras un zorro…quería hacerme una estola" – continuó ella llorando.

"No es poco común que haya accidentes durante las cacerías" – dijo con frialdad.

"Es mi culpa. Por eso Tía Elroy me detesta."

"¡Deja de llorar, Candy! ¡Estás sufriendo por un recuerdo! ¡Estás soñando con un recuerdo!"

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?" – lo miró molesta.

"Era tu primer amor ¿eh?" – le preguntó socarrón – "El primer amor siempre duele, Candy pero nadie se muere."

"¿Qué puedes saber tú?" – le preguntó irritada ante su tono de voz.

"Has estado llorando y suspirando por un muerto. ¿Qué tan tonta puedes ser?" – dijo burlonamente.

"¡Al menos yo no me lamento de mi suerte!" – le espetó – "¡Y ahogo mis penas en licor!"

"¿Cómo te atreves?"

"Es la verdad y lo sabes, duquecito" – dijo con sarcasmo – "que nació con cuchara de plata en la boca y se lamenta por ello."

Terrence la miró furioso y avanzó hasta ella pero Candy dio media vuelta y corrió.

El tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar y subirse a la montura para alcanzarla. La joven escuchaba los cascos tras de sí e intentó alejarse pero súbitamente se sintió elevada en el aire y sentada frente a Terrence.

"¡Déjame bajar!"– gritó atemorizada.

"¡Basta! ¿Cuál es tu ridículo miedo a los caballos? Eres del campo ¿no?" – dijo pasando un brazo por su cintura para sujetarla.

"¡No! ¡No!"– se debatió

"¡Deja de luchar o nos caeremos los dos!" – dijo apretándola contra su pecho.

"¡Detente!" – gritó Candy llorando – "¡Es peligroso!"

"¡Mira a tu alrededor!" – Dijo Terrence – "¡Nada nos sucederá, niña tonta!"

Por cada ruego y por cada súplica de Candy, Terrence fustigaba el caballo. Ella sentía que se iba a caer y lo abrazó por la cintura, escondiendo el rostro lloroso en su pecho.

"¡Llora todo lo que quieras, Candy pero eso no te devolverá a Anthony!" – le dijo con insensibilidad.

Terrence podía sentir el cuerpo tembloroso de Candy, podía escuchar sus sollozos pero se negaba a detenerse. Candy tenía que olvidarse de Anthony y de ese recuerdo que la lastimaba. Tenía que dejar de llamarlo y suspirar por él.

"Eres más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras" – las palabras dichas por Anthony tiempo atrás volvieron a su mente.

"Anthony querría que continuaras viviendo feliz" – las palabras de Albert – "Debes estar feliz de haberlo conocido y no llorar por él toda la vida".

"Abre los ojos, Candy" – dijo Terrence – "Mira a tu alrededor. No debes desperdiciar tu vida llorando. Estás aquí, ahora, y debes sonreír."

Curiosamente, las palabras de Terrence la fueron calmando, y Terrence disminuyó la cabalgata hasta quedar en un trote ligero - "¿No es hermoso el atardecer?" – le preguntó Candy antes de besar ligeramente su frente.

"Sí…lo es" – dijo mirando el cielo rojizo frente a ellos que se reflejaba sobre el lago.

"No creo que a tu amigo le gustaría verte llorar, Candy."

"Lo sé" - dijo suspirando.

El muchacho aclaró su garganta antes de detener el caballo y mirarla a los ojos.

"Lo siento, Candy" – se disculpó – "No sabía que Anthony había fallecido."

"No podrías saberlo" – dijo intentando secar sus lágrimas.

"Pensé que él te había escrito la carta y que no cumplirías nuestro trato" – dijo entregándole un pañuelo.

"Como dijiste, hicimos un pacto. No lo rompería sin consultarte."

"¿Quién vendrá por ti, Candy?" – le preguntó con curiosidad.

"No estoy segura. Debió ser Archi o Alister, mis primos. Ellos deben estar muy preocupados por mí."

"Claro, te casaron con un patán."

"Algo así" – dijo ella sonriendo levemente – "con muy mal carácter."

"Lo siento" – dijo bajando la mirada – "y lamento haberte forzado a montar a Teodora."

"Al menos he recordado cuanto me gustaba galopar. Gracias."

"¿Tal vez podríamos hacerlo juntos?"

"Tal vez"- asintió ella con la cabeza – "si prometes no beber hasta perder el sentido."

"¿Qué dices?" – preguntó avergonzado.

"Y si prometes no fumar. No es bueno para la salud."

"¿Por qué siento que me estás chantajeando?"

"Es sólo una sugerencia, Terry."

"Terry…nadie me llama de esa manera" – pensó él con agrado.

"¿Prometes que lo intentarás, Terry?"

"Creo que es hora de volver a casa" – dijo evitando contestar la pregunta.

Los McGregor y Beth no salían de su asombro al verlos regresar juntos, a caballo. Terrence se detuvo cerca de la casa, descendió y se volvió para ayudar a Candy, asiéndola de la cintura. La joven pisó en falso y tuvo que asirse de los hombros de Terrence para no caer. Los McGregor y Beth no pudieron dejar de sonreír ante la escena que presenciaban.

"Estaba tan furioso cuando salió" – dijo Grace.

"Es obvio que la señora pudo calmarlo" – dijo Beth.

"Creo que ha encontrado a la horma de sus zapatos" – añadió Tim con una sonrisa.

"Ojalá…"

Esa noche la cena fue servida en el comedor principal en honor a Candy. Grace se había encargado de hornear un pastel de fresas y crema para la homenajeada, Beth de decorar junto a los niños McGregor el salón, y Tim de proporcionar el entretenimiento con música de acordeón. Candy estaba muy conmovida ante la pequeña celebración en su honor y no dejaba de sonreír.

"Fue idea del joven" – le dijo Beth en voz muy baja.

Candy lo buscó con la mirada. Desde su asiento, él observaba toda la escena un tanto indiferente. Ella le brindó una sonrisa y él se la devolvió. El niño de los McGregor llamó su atención para invitarla a bailar y ella accedió. Terrence la observaba en silencio y ella podía sentir su intensa mirada e hizo todo lo posible por no sonrojarse.

Era más de media noche cuando se retiraron a dormir. Candy subía la escalera seguida de Terrence y se volvió hacia él al llegar al descanso del segundo piso.

"Muchas gracias" – le dijo ella.

"No tienes que agradecérmelo. Era tu cumpleaños y como buen esposo tenía que celebrarlo."

"Terry…"

"Además, tenía que disculparme por mi comportamiento de esta tarde, Candy" – dijo buscando su mirada.

"Ya no tiene importancia."

"¿Me has perdonado?"

"No tengo nada que perdonarte."

Terrence avanzó hacia ella y se detuvo a milímetros de su cuerpo.

"Eres demasiado buena, Candy. Demasiado bella" – dijo tomando su barbilla entre los dedos.

Candy sintió un cosquilleo nervioso en su vientre mientras el aliento de Terrence acariciaba su mejilla. Dio un paso hacia atrás pero él retuvo su mano.

"No me rechaces"- murmuró Terrence.

Ella lo miró sin realmente entender a qué se refería. ¿Tal vez al hecho que estaba rodeando su cintura con un brazo?

"Perdóname"– dijo él en voz muy baja acercando sus labios a los de ella.

Esta vez los labios de Terrence fueron gentiles. Candy sintió su rodillas flaquear y tuvo que asirse de los hombros del joven. Él la estrecho contra si mientras su boca jugueteaba con los labios de la joven para morderlos suavemente.

Terrence continuaba besándola, presionando sus labios contra los suyos, pidiéndolo entrada. La lengua de Terrence, traviesa, se deslizó entre los de ella.

Candy, sumisa y asombrada, le permitió el acceso que buscaba. Se iba a desmayar.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Candy" – le dijo soltándola repentinamente.

"Gr-gracias" – contestó sonrojándose.

Terrence le dio un beso fugaz sobre la frente y se dirigió a su recámara mientras ella lo observaba confundida.


	7. CAPITULO 7 REENCUENTROS

_**Hola queridos lectores**_

 ** _aquí_** _ **les dejo un nuevo capitulo de la gran autora msgrandchester, disfrútenlo como yo lo disfrute jejeje ;D**_

 _ **saludos...**_

La música de la armónica llenaba todo el bosque mientras Candy miraba a su compañero con una sonrisa en los labios. Ella le había regalado el instrumento unos días después de su cumpleaños, en señal de agradecimiento por su fiesta y le había sugerido a Terrence usarla cada vez que quisiera encender un cigarrillo. Él la había mirado lleno de curiosidad y agradecimiento y le confesó que jamás le habían hecho un regalo tan sincero.

"¡Que apuesto es!" – pensó Candy mientras los cabellos del chico se agitaban al viento.

Terrence estaba muy concentrado, tocando el instrumento con los ojos cerrados como si pusiera toda su alma en la melodía que tocaba.

El perfil del muchacho era hermoso con su nariz recta y pómulos pronunciados.

Las cejas eran oscuras y las pestañas eran largas y espesas que enmarcaban unos maravillosos ojos azules como el zafiro. El cabello era oscuro también y lacio y caía desordenadamente sobre sus hombros.

"Parece un pirata" – pensó ella con una sonrisa.

Los labios del joven se movían hábilmente sobre la armónica y Candy se ruborizó al recordar el beso que habían compartido. Ninguno de los dos había hablado sobre eso, prefirieron comportarse como si nada había ocurrido.

No obstante algo había ocurrido: se había vuelto amigos. Amigos que iban juntos de cabalgata, que almorzaban en el campo o que remaban en el lago. Candy le hablaba de América y del Hogar de Pony y Terrence le hablaba de su afición por el arte dramático.

Los sirvientes de la casa notaron que el carácter de Terrence había mejorado. Era más amigable y no tenía lo que Candy llamaba "cara de pocos amigos". Las botellas de licor dejaron de vaciarse y las salidas nocturnas disminuyeron. Y ella procuraba acompañarlo cuando él sufría de insomnio para jugar ajedrez.

Sentados bajo la sombra del árbol del Duque y Eleonor, Candy disponía los alimentos que Grace les había preparado sobre una manta.

Terrence retiró el instrumento de su boca y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de Candy.

"¿Qué te ocurre?" –preguntó él.

"Nada" – se disculpó – "es que te ves tan pacifico."

"¿Te parece?" – Le sonrió - "Me siento así. Me gusta la paz que ofrece la campiña…y tu compañía."

"Oh…"- dijo ella sonrojándose – "Sí, es agradable estar aquí."

"Cualquier cosa es mejor que estar en esa cárcel" – dijo Terry mirándola y añadió en tono burlón – aunque eso signifique estar con un Tarzan pecoso. Deberías usar ese sombrero."

"Me extrañaba que no te burlaras" – dijo Candy tomando el sombrero que había dejado caer sobre su regazo para colocárselo.

"No hagas eso" – dijo Terry tomando el sombrero de paja de sus manos.

"¿No?" – preguntó extrañada.

"Me gusta el reflejo del sol sobre tu cabello" – dijo Terry en voz baja y desviando la mirada.

Terrence se acostó sobre la hierba y empezó a leer "Romeo y Julieta" para ella. Candy, las rodillas recogidas, apoyaba la barbilla sobre ellas y lo escuchaba con atención.

"Eran jóvenes como nosotros" – pensó – "bueno aunque nosotros somos un poco mayores…pero Terry sería un perfecto Romeo…"

"¿En qué piensas, señorita pecas?"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?" – se irguió.

"Tienes la mirada perdida. ¿Qué te sucede?"

"Nada. Creo que debemos regresar a casa ¿no crees?"

"Seguro."

Los dos se pusieron de pie y tras dos cortos silbidos de Terrence, Teodora y Pegaso, el caballo asignado a Candy, aparecieron relinchando. Como un caballero, Terry la ayudó a montar y juntos cabalgaron de regreso hasta la villa. No les tomó mucho tiempo regresar a casa y al salir de las caballerizas, Candy detuvo sus pasos en seco.

"¿Qué te sucede?" – preguntó Terrence con curiosidad.

"Shhh…escucha" – dijo Candy llevándose un dedo hacia los labios.

Terrence afinó su oído y escuchó la melodía de unas gaitas llenar el ambiente.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en la boca de Candy y salió corriendo hacia el portal de la mansión.

"Es la melodía que Candy siempre tararea" – reconoció por fin Terrence.

A distancia, el joven observó a Candy correr hacia un par de gaiteros que estaban tras las rejas. La vio abrir el portón y arrojarse en brazos de uno de ellos mientras el otro continuaba tocando la melodía.

"¡Stear! ¡Stear, eres tú!" – gritaba Candy echándole los brazos al cuello.

"¡Estoy aquí!" – le dijo tomándola por la cintura y haciéndola girar por los aires.

Los dos reían alborozados hasta que se detuvieron y se dieron un abrazo.

"¿Y yo qué?" – protestó Archi depositando la gaita junto a la Stear.

"¡Archi, viniste!" – decía Candy abrazándolo con fuerza.

"¡Querida Candy, como te hemos extrañado!"

"¿Qué hacen aquí?"– preguntó Candy llorando.

"Sobornamos a uno de los empleados del Duque de Grandchester"- empezó a decir Archi con malicia.

"Tendré que avisarle a mi padre que su servidumbre no es de confiar."

Los tres se volvieron hacia la voz de Terrence. Los tres hombres cruzaron miradas, inspeccionándose como lo hacen enemigos.

"Tú eres el elegante" – dijo Terry con una sonrisa desdeñosa – "Si no me equivoco, casi te rompo la nariz."

"¡Terry!" – exclamó Candy sorprendida.

Archi dio un paso al frente listo para enfrentarse a él pero Stear lo haló del brazo.

"Y tú eres el cerebrito" – dijo mirando a Alister.

"Prefiero que me llamen Stear" – dijo con una sonrisa fría y extendiendo su mano.

Terrence le dio una mirada altanera. Candy tragó en seco y tomó la mano de Stear entre las suyas, intentando despejar la incomodidad del momento.

"¿Te molesta si los invito a pasar?" – preguntó Candy a Terrence en voz baja.

Terrence parpadeó sorprendido ante su petición. Los miró a los tres de pies a cabeza antes de volverse mientras decía:

"Le avisará a Grace que tenemos invitados a cenar."

Una vez solos, Candy dio de brincos mientras abrazaba a sus primos.

"¡Estoy tan feliz de verlos!"

"Dinos Candy ¿te ha tratado bien?" – le preguntó Stear con seriedad.

"¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?" – les preguntó sorprendida.

"Porque es un malcriado por naturaleza" – dijo Archi molesto.

"No es tan malo"- sonrió Candy.

"Tú siempre ves lo bueno en las personas, Candy" – dijo Stear sonriente.

"Su ladrido es peor que su mordida" – dijo Candy riendo.

"¿Acaso te ha mordido?" – preguntó Archi con suspicacia.

Candy sintió el rubor subir a sus mejillas y buscaba las palabras para responderle cuando escucharon un carraspeo tras ellos. Era Tim que les avisaba que los invitaba a pasar a la sala.

Sentados a la mesa, Candy conversaba amenamente con sus primos mientras Terrence observaba desde la cabecera, fingiendo indiferencia. Más de una vez Candy intentó involucrarlo en la charla pero él se limitaba a contestar en monosílabos. Archi y Stear lo observaban con el ceño fruncido mientras Candy intentaba aligerar el ambiente hablando de su estadía en Escocia. Los Cornwall le contaron a Candy que Tía Elroy los habían enviado a Escocia en el programa vacacional de la Academia Real San Pablo.

"¡Ah! Lo cual significa que estarán encarcelados" – dijo Terrence con una sonrisa.

"En realidad, no" – contestó Stear mirándolo con reserva – "Lo único a lo que estamos obligados es a ir a misa de siete, desayunar y cenar a las 8 de la noche."

"El resto del tiempo es nuestro y esperamos pasarla contigo, Candy" – dijo Archi sonriendo – "Annie se muere de ganas de verte."

"¿Annie está aquí?" – preguntó llena de alborozo.

"Sí pero se quedó descansando. El viaje la dejó agotada pero te envía un abrazo" – explicó Archi.

"¡La vamos a pasar genial!"- gritó Candy desde su asiento.

"Eso esperamos, pecosita" – dijo Stear lleno de afecto.

Terrence entrecerró los ojos. La visita de aquellos extraños no le estaba gustando para nada. Molesto, se puso de pie y salió del comedor sin decir palabra.

"¿Qué le pasó?" – Preguntó Archi molesto – "¡Es un maleducado!"

"Ignórenlo" – dijo Candy con una sonrisa – "Terry es así."

"¿Te veremos mañana, entonces?" – preguntó Stear con ansiedad.

"¡Por supuesto! Nos podemos encontrar en el lago. Hay unos botes para remar y le pediré a Grace que nos prepare una canasta."

"¡Estupendo!" – dijo Archi poniéndose de pie mientras miraba el reloj – "Lamento decirles que es hora de partir."

"¿Tan pronto?" – Candy hizo un mohín.

"Tienes razón" – asintió Stear.

"¡No se vayan!"

"¿No querrás que nos castiguen el primer día, verdad?" – le sonrió Stear.

"No, claro que no. Contaré las horas hasta verlos y a Annie."

"Nos veremos ahí, Candy"– dijo Archi besando su frente.

"¿Cómo regresaran?" – les preguntó Candy.

"Tenemos auto" – sonrió Stear.

Los tres se encaminaron al portón y Candy vio un convertible con un escudo familiar.

"Ese no es el emblema de los Andrey" - dijo con seriedad.

"Es de los Cornwall" – se rió Archi – "le robamos el coche a nuestro padre."

"¿Qué dices?" – preguntó Candy confundida.

"¡Es verdad! No te hemos dicho" – dijo Archi llevándose la mano a la frente – "Los Cornwall tenemos un castillo a varios kilómetros de aquí. Nuestros padres lo mantienen cerrado y hace mucho no hay servidumbre, así que por eso nos enviaron al colegio."

"Me encantaría conocerlo. Debe ser fantástico" – dijo Candy.

"Yo diría fantasmagórico"- dijo Archi misteriosamente.

Candy palideció un poco al escucharlo y los hermanos empezaron a reír.

"Se están burlando de mi ¿verdad?"

"Te llevaremos" – dijo Stear tomando asiento tras el volante – "Te lo prometo."

"Vamos ya, Romeo" – dijo Archi dándole un codazo – "que llegaremos tarde."

"Hasta mañana, Candy querida" – dijo Stear besando su mano.

"Hasta mañana, chicos" – dijo Candy y retrocedió un par de pasos para permitir al coche arrancar.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Candy los vio partir a gran velocidad y cruzó los dedos porque Stear no se estrellara como aquella vez años atrás en Lakewood. Una vez que el auto se perdió en la distancia, regresó a casa mientras Terrence la observaba desde el balcón.

El calor del verano estaba en pleno apogeo en Escocia. Los Cornwall, Annie, Candy y los Leagan (que eran parte del grupo muy a pesar de los deseos de los amigos) se la pasaban cabalgando por los campos y jugando a las orillas del lago.

El colegio de verano no estaba excesivamente lejos de la villa Grandchester y en algunas ocasiones, Stear llegaba con todos los jóvenes y partían a pie hacia el lago.

En otras, Candy los iba a buscar a las inmediaciones del colegio donde las monjas habían adecuado un área para jugar críquet, tenis y mesitas para almorzar.

Candy estaba inmensamente feliz pero lo único que empañaba un poco su felicidad era que Terrence había vuelto a su actitud taciturna. En más de una ocasión había llamado a su puerta para invitarlo a acompañarlos pero él no respondía. En otras simplemente desaparecía por días y nadie sabía de él, ni Beth ni los McGregor.

Lo que nadie sabía era que Terrence observaba a los jóvenes a distancia desde su caballo o en otras, trepado en algún árbol frondoso. Los veía jugar cartas o remar en el lago y en una ocasión había visto a Candy caer al agua y empaparse mientras usaba un extraño artilugio que el cerebrito había traído para ella. Arrugó el ceño molesto. La verdad era que ese muchacho lo ponía nervioso y la verdad era que no sabía por qué.

Sentado sobre la rama más alta de un árbol observaba las esmeradas atenciones que Stear daba a Candy. La trataba como a una princesa, procurando que ella estuviera cómoda y feliz. El elegante hacia lo mismo con una chiquilla de cabellos castaños que lo miraba con adoración. Terrence hizo un mohín de disgusto y después se rio al percatarse que era el mismo que hacían dos chicos más del grupo.

Eran los Leagan, dedujo gracias a las descripciones de Candy. Elisa tenía cara de amargada y Neil de "pícaro sinvergüenza" y miraban a las parejas con verdadero fastidio. Terrence se estremeció al percatarse de la palabra que había usado para identificarlos: "pareja" y eso no le estaba haciendo la menor gracia. Soltando un bufido, descendió y montó su yegua que lo esperaba al pie del árbol.

Era más de media noche cuando el auto de Stear se detuvo en el portón de los Grandchester. Stear y Candy se bajaron lo más callado posible y él la acompañó hasta la puerta principal.

"¡Está cerrada!" – exclamó Candy sorprendida.

"¿No avisaste que vendrías tarde?" – le preguntó Stear.

"No" – se lamentó – "pero no sabía que me llevarías hasta tu castillo."

"¿No hay otra puerta?"

"¡Ya se!" – Dijo Candy tronando los dedos – "Estoy segura que podré entrar por la cocina."

La rubia le hizo una seña y se dirigieron hacia la puerta de atrás. Candy intentó abrirla pero también estaba con llave. Stear le sonrió y le mostró una navaja.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" – le preguntó ella con curiosidad.

"Abrirla puerta" – le guiñó el ojo.

Maravillada, Candy lo vio abrir la cerradura sin problema.

¡"Vaya que eres talentoso!" – se rio Candy.

"¿Cómo crees que sacamos el vino de la bodega de la Tía?"

"¡Eres terrible!" – Dijo ella riendo – "¡Pobre Tía! Y ella que cree que está criando a dos caballeros. Tal vez debió casarlos a ustedes en vez de a mí."

"Candy…"- dijo Stear con súbita seriedad.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Candy ¿estás feliz de estar casada?"

"¿Feliz?"

"¿Cómo te trata ese aristócrata?"

"No puedo quejarme. Terrence y yo a veces hablamos y a veces él me ignora pero no me tratan mal. Tú conoces a Grace y a su familia, ellos son muy buenos conmigo."

"Siempre ves lo bueno de las personas" – dijo Stear tomando su mano entre las suyas.

"Son buenas personas, Stear. No debes preocuparte. Me va mejor que con los Leagan" – añadió con una sonrisa.

La mirada de Stear se clavó en la de Candy y la miró detenidamente.

"¿No nos extrañas?"

"¡Claro que sí!"

"Entonces, quiero que regreses conmigo a Londres, Candy."

"¿Qué dices?" – se sorprendió la rubia.

"Quiero que regreses conmigo. Le diremos a la tía que te tratan mal y…"

"No puedo hacer eso"- negó con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no, Candy?" – entrecerró los ojos.

"Terry y o tenemos un acuerdo."

"¡Terry!" – Repitió Stear molesto – "¿Por qué lo llamas Terry? ¿Es que ha sucedido algo entre ustedes, Candy ¿Es por eso que no lo puedes dejar?"

"¡Stear!" – Exclamó Candy ruborizándose – "¡Que cosas dices!"

Las manos de Stear se posaron en los hombros de Candy.

"Candy…Candy…yo…" - empezó a decir.

Los dedos de Candy se posaron sobre los labios de Stear y lo miró a los ojos, suplicante.

"Por favor…no…no digas nada, Stear."

"Pero Candy…"

"Stear…eres mi amigo más querido…eres muy especial y…"

Los brazos de Stear rodearon su figura con suavidad y la acercó a él, sus labios a milímetros de los de ella. Candy lo miró con nerviosismo, sin saber qué hacer.

"Está bien, Candy, respetaré tu decisión…pero no me daré por vencido."

"Stear…"

"¿Tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando Tía Elroy me dijo que te habían casado? Y con ese aristócrata necio!"

"Lo siento tanto" – le sonrió nerviosa – "yo…yo no quería casarme."

"Por eso no entiendo el que no quieras marcharte conmigo."

"Terrence y yo tenemos un acuerdo."

"Está bien, Candy. Como digas." – dijo mirándola.

Desde el balcón, Terrence los miraba con seriedad. No podía escucharlos pero por su comportamiento era obvio que hablaban algo muy íntimo. Lo último que alcanzó a ver antes de alejarse hacia su recamara, era el rostro de Stear acercarse al de Candy para un beso.

Los labios de Stear se posaron en la mejilla de Candy y la soltó.

"Esperaré por ti, Candy. No lo olvides."

"Lo sé, Stear…y gracias. Gracias por quererme tanto."

"Hasta mañana" – le dijo antes de volverse y correr hacia su auto.

Candy se recostó en la pared, su corazón latiendo locamente.

"Ya era hora."

La rubia se sobresaltó y miró a su alrededor. Terrence apareció entre las sombras y se acercó a ella.

"¡Me asustaste!" – le dijo Candy llevando la mano hacia su corazón.

"¿Tienes algo que esconder?" – le preguntó con gravedad.

Candy levantó la mirada hacia él. Terrence estaba muy cerca y la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

"¿Qué te sucede, Terrence?"

"¿Qué te sucede a ti, Candy? No es muy correcto que llegues a estas horas, particularmente porque eres una mujer casada."

La joven soltó una carcajada ante la mirada atónita de Terrence.

"Lo siento" – se disculpó – "no me estoy burlando."

"Pues eso parece" – le replicó molesto.

"Si quieres hablar de nuestro matrimonio y los deberes" – le dijo enfrentándolo – "creo que deberías aplicarlo a ti mismo."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" – se llevó las manos a la cintura.

"Tú no te comportas como un buen esposo" – le reprochó – "Has estado ausente las últimas semanas."

"¿Lo notaste?" – le preguntó con sarcasmo.

"Por supuesto pero tú no me has dado la cara. Te has estado escondiendo desde que llegaron mis primos."

"Yo jamás me escondo."

"¿Y dónde has estado? Te he buscado para que vengas conmigo y mis primos a jugar."

"No tengo ocho años para ir a jugar."

"No seas pesado, Terrence."

"No quiero ser el entrometido en tu grupo, Candy. Es obvio que tus primos te acaparan…particularmente el cerebrito."

"Su nombre es Stear" – dijo Candy molesta – "y te agradecería que no le pongas apodos. Y si me disculpas…"

Candy empezó a alejarse hacia su habitación pero el brazo de Terrence la retuvo.

"Te gusta él ¿no es así?" – era una aseveración más que una pregunta.

Ella volvió el rostro para mirarlo con fijeza.

"Los vi Candy…abajo…él te tenía entre sus brazos."

"¿Nos estabas espiando?" – preguntó sorprendida.

"No. No podía dormir y me asomé al balcón y los vi…él te besaba."

"Estás equivocado" – dijo ella soltándose.

"Se veían muy íntimos, Candy. Él te escribió la carta ¿no es así?"

"La verdad es que no se lo he preguntado, Terrence."

"Él está enamorado de ti, Candy."

"No digas eso" – dijo evitando su mirada.

"¡Necesito saberlo!" – dijo con urgencia en la voz.

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó ella mirando los ojos azules con curiosidad.

Se miraron frente a frente, agitados, interrogantes en el aire. Dejando escapar un suspiro, Terrence la rodeó con los brazos y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Candy lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, los labios de él, acercándose a los suyos. Desesperada, logró introducir un brazo entre sus cuerpos para alejarlo un poco.

"Por favor…no"- dijo asustada.

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó él a milímetros de su rostro.

"Me…me asustas…me confundes…"

"¿Te asusto?"

"Eres…voluble. A veces me hablas y a veces me ignoras…no…no te entiendo."

"¿Entiendes esto?" – le preguntó antes de besarla con avidez.

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Se preguntó Candy con nerviosismo. En sueños había ansiado que él volviera a besarla. Quería comprobar si el aleteo que había sentido en el estómago era real, quería volver a sentir sus brazos estrechándola, sus labios presionando los suyos hasta lograr que ella se estremeciera.

"¿Entiendes eso, Candy?" – dijo mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

"No lo sé" – dijo ocultando el rostro en su pecho, comprobando que el latir del corazón de Terrence era tan alocado como el suyo.

"No quiero que él te bese" – dijo Terrence llanamente.

"Sólo tú lo has hecho."

"¿Tal vez quieres que él te bese?"

"¡No!"

"¿Prefieres los míos?" – le preguntó con petulancia.

Candy intentó alejarse de él pero la retuvo contra su pecho.

"Por favor"- le suplicó – "déjame ir."

"Estás temblando" – dijo asombrado.

"Tú…me confundes…me aturdes" – dijo mirándolo – "Nunca sé que esperar de ti. La última vez…"

"¿La última vez, que?"

"La última vez…me besaste" – se ruborizó – "y no volviste a hacerlo hasta hoy."

"Si quieres que lo haga con mayor frecuencia" – dijo con una sonrisa pícara – "Sólo tienes que pedírmelo."

La rubia le dio una manotada.

"¡Tonto, arrogante! ¡Eres insufrible!"

"Y es por eso que te gusto" – dijo abrazándola nuevamente – "Te gusto ¿no es así?"

"Terry"- volvió a ocultar el rostro en su pecho.

El besó su frente.

"Tú me gustas mucho, Candy y quisiera pasar más tiempo contigo, como antes que llegaran tus primos."

"Entonces, ven conmigo. Vamos al lago, mañana. Ellos me esperan después del desayuno."

"¿Tengo que hacerlo?" – hizo un mohín.

"Sólo si quieres estar conmigo" – dijo coquetamente.

"De acuerdo" – aceptó con renuencia – "pero no esperes que sea sociable."

"Estoy segura que tendrás tu mejor comportamiento" – le sonrió ella.

Permanecieron unos minutos abrazados, acostumbrándose al contacto de sus cuerpos, sincronizando sus respiraciones.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" – preguntó Candy después de un rato.

"Supongo que a dormir" – contestó Terry soltándola.

"Hasta mañana, entonces."

"Dame un beso" – le dijo Terry reteniendo su mano.

"¡Terry!"

"Dame un beso o no te dejaré ir."

Ella lo miró y tomó una bocanada de aire antes de presionar los labios secamente sobre los de él en un beso fugaz. Terrence se rió cuando ella se apartó de él.

"Por lo visto tendré que darte más lecciones. No pareces haber aprendido mucho, Candy."

"¿Has tenido mucha experiencia?" –preguntó ella con curiosidad.

"La suficiente para saber que me gusta besarte a ti."

Intentó tomarla entre sus brazos pero ella huyó de él y entró a su habitación. La escuchar echar el cerrojo a la puerta y sonrió. Aquel matrimonio estaba resultando más divertido de lo que había esperado.

En su habitación, Candy estaba recostada en la puerta, su corazón latiendo locamente. Estaba tan confundida. Jamás había sentido el cosquilleo que Terrence producía en ella, ni siquiera Anthony había logrado alborotar su ser de esa manera.

¿Cuál era el magnetismo de Terrence? ¿Qué era lo que lo hacía tan arrollador? ¿Qué era lo que había en él que la dominaba y se sentía débil en su presencia? ¡Y sus besos!

Sus besos eran tiernos y exigentes. ¿Era esa la pasión de la cual hablaban los poetas? ¿Era esa la pasión de Romeo y Julieta? ¿Era esa la fuerza que los había llevado a preferir la muerte antes de estar separados y vivos, el uno sin el otro?

Exhausta, Candy se dejó caer en el lecho y le pidió a las estrellas que calmaran su corazón.


	8. CAPITULO 8 EL DOLOR DE TERRENCE

_**Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **esta historia no me pertenece, es de la autora msgrandchester, espero que lo disfruten...**_

 _ **saludos...**_

Varias canoas flotaban sobre el lago y en una de ellas iba Elisa Leagan que se mordía los labios llenos de rabia. Le daba rabia que su embarcación iba atrasada pero mucho más que Terrence, el futuro Duque de Grandchester, no le dirigiera ni una mirada. ¿Es qué no se daba cuenta de que ella era de una cuna mejor que la de Candy?

"¡Apresúrate Neil!"- le gritó a su hermano que intentaba controlar los remos con precisión.

"¿Por qué no me ayudas?" – dijo soltando uno de ellos – "¡Me duelen las manos!"

"¿Eres un hombre o una mujer?" – le preguntó Elisa iracunda.

"¡Soy un hombre con dinero!" – Le espetó – "¡Yo pago para que remen!"

"¡Pues Archi no tiene ningún problema! ¡Mira cómo va!"

En efecto, la canoa de Archi y Annie iba a la delantera del grupo, seguida por Stear y Candy.

"¡Dale Stear, dale!" – Gritaba Candy desde la proa – "¡No podemos dejar que Archi nos gane!"

"¡Hey! ¿De qué lado estás?" – le gritó Archi.

"¡Del que gane!" – Contestó Candy con una carcajada– "¡Y vamos a ser nosotros!"

"¡No lo harán!" – Respondió la tímida Annie – "¡Archi es el mejor!"

"¡Gracias cariño!" – contestó Archi brindándole una sonrisa cautivadora a su novia.

Desde la orilla, Terrence alternaba la mirada entre el libro que leía y la competencia que se llevaba cabo en el lago. Pretendía no interesarse en las actividades del grupo pero tenía que admitir que eran un grupo simpático, a excepción de los Leagan…particularmente, Elisa. En su opinión, ella era una descarada que no paraba de coquetear con él o buscar acaparar su atención.

"¡Oh, oh!" – pensó Terrence al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Elisa furiosa con su hermano, se había puesto en pie sobre la canoa y se había encaminado hacia él para empujarlo. El muchacho molesto ante su comportamiento, la había empujado y esta había caído al agua.

"¡Idiota!" – dijo Elisa desde el agua, asiéndose del borde de la canoa y meciéndola.

"¡Detente!"

La advertencia llegó demasiado tarde. La canoa se volcó y Neil cayó estrepitosamente al agua mientras los remos golpeaban a Elisa en la cabeza.

"¡Dios mío!" – exclamó Annie asustada.

"No te preocupes" – dijo Archi con calma – "Elisa sabe nadar."

Stear y Candy cruzaron miradas preocupadas.

"¡Elisa, eres una idiota!" – gritó Neil apareciendo en la superficie.

El muchacho miró a su alrededor buscando a su hermana y abrió los ojos preocupado al no verla.

"¿Dónde está?" – le preguntó a sus primos.

"Por ahí debe estar" – respondió Archi sosegadamente.

"Algo está mal" – dijo Candy preocupada y antes que pudieran detenerla se lanzó al agua.

Terrence Grandchester ya se había percatado que algo andaba mal y estaba acercándose a la canoa de los Leagan cuando Candy llegó junto a él.

"¿Sabe nadar?" – preguntó Terrence a la rubia.

"Así dicen."

"Voy a buscarla" – dijo tomando una bocanada de aire antes de sumergirse.

"Esto está muy mal" – dijo Annie mirando al agua.

Instantes después apareció Terrence con Elisa en la superficie. Stear acercó su canoa y lo ayudó a subirla. Candy permaneció en el agua mientras Terry trepaba y examinaba a Elisa. Para sorpresa de todos, unió su boca a la de ella.

"¿Qué rayos haces?" – reclamó Neil halándolo del brazo.

"No seas ignorante" – increpó Stear – "Está empujando aire a sus pulmones."

"¡Qué asco!" – murmuró Archi por lo bajo mientras Annie le daba un codazo.

"¡No seas insensible!" – lo regañó.

Elisa empezó a toser y abrió los ojos.

"Estará bien" – dijo Terrence empezando a incorporarse.

Súbitamente los brazos de Elisa rodearon su cuello mientras ella lloraba.

"¡Gracias, me has salvado, Terrence!"

"No es para tanto" – dijo intentando soltarse de su abrazo.

"¡Claro que lo es! ¡Ni el inútil de mi hermano ni mis queridos primos intentaron ayudarme!" – les dirigió una mirada fulminante mientras ellos solo se encogían de hombros.

"No creíamos que era serio"– explicó Archi.

"¡Idiotas!" – Elisa se volvió hacia Terrence y le dio una sonrisa cautivante – "¡Eres mi héroe!"

"No exageremos" – contestó con frialdad.

"Creo que será mejor que regresemos" – dijo Annie – "Deben cambiarse antes que pesquen un resfriado."

"Tienes razón" – dijo Archi besando su mejilla – "Eres una mujercita muy sensata."

"¿Vienes Candy?" – preguntó Terrence mirando a la rubia que seguía en el agua.

"Iré con Stear" – y nadó hacia la otra canoa.

Una vez en la orilla, Terrence se despidió y partió hacia la villa. Candy se quedó con el grupo y regresó con ellos hacia el internado.

"¿Por qué no regresaste con Terrence, Candy?" – le preguntó Annie una vez dentro de su habitación.

"Quise acompañarte" – dijo secándose con la toalla que le ofrecía.

"Estás molesta" – dijo Annie con suspicacia mientras se cambiaba.

"¿Molesta? ¿Yo?"

"No me mientas, Candy. Vi la cara que pusiste cuando Terrence besó a Elisa."

"¡No la besó!" – Exclamó con fuerza – "¡Sólo le dio aire!"

"¡Aja!" – Se rió Annie – "¡Estás celosa!"

"¡Estás equivocada!" – se ruborizó Candy.

"No tienes que mentirme" – dijo Annie conciliadora – "Comprendo tus sentimientos."

"¿Qué dices?"

"Hubo un tiempo en que tenía celos de ti, Candy. Sé que eres muy especial para Archi."

"Pero Annie…"

"Ahora sé que Archi te quiere pero de una manera muy diferente de cómo me quiere a mí…dime ¿te ha besado el duquecito?"

El rubor en las mejillas de Candy respondió la pregunta de Annie.

"¿Sentiste mariposas?"

"Un millón de ellas"- dijo avergonzada.

"¡Eso es estupendo!" – le sonrió su amiga – "Y debe quererte mucho para venir con nosotros todos los días. Es muy obvio que no le simpatizamos."

"Lo que pasa es que es…solitario"– lo disculpó ella.

"Si claro…pero es obvio que le agrada tu compañía y es inmune a las coqueterías de Elisa."

"¡Es una descarada!" – dijo Candy con enojo.

"No te preocupes" – dijo Annie abrazándola – "Él sólo tiene ojos para ti. Ahora, cámbiate o pescarás un resfriado."

Ataviado en un hermoso vestido veraniego color lila y el cabello suelto al viento, Candy caminaba hacia la villa. Estaba cerca del portón cuando escuchó voces que discutían.

"¡Terrence! ¡Por el amor de Dios, déjame entrar!" – decía una voz femenina, angustiada.

"¡Lárgate, vete de aquí! ¡No te quiero ver!" – gritaba Terrence iracundo.

"¡Hijo mío!" – suplicaba.

"¡No me llames así! ¡No tienes el menor derecho!"

Aturdida, Candy los escuchaba a poca distancia. Podía ver el rostro de Terrence, la rabia latente en los ojos. No podía ver el rostro de la mujer pero sí escuchaba la desesperación en su voz.

"¡Déjame explicarte!"

"¡¿Explicarme?! ¡¿Que vas a explicarme Eleonor Baker?! ¿Que no podías verme cuando te fui a buscar a Nueva York? ¡Que me dejaste esperándote afuera del teatro!"

"¡Si me dejaras explicarte!"

"¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Te odio, no te quiero ver!"

¡Basta!"

La voz de Candy tras ellos los sobresaltó. Ambos rostros, con ojos azules idénticos se posaron en el rostro lloroso de la rubia.

"¿Cómo puedes hablarle así a tu madre?" – preguntó con voz quebrada.

¡No te entrometas!" – le gritó Terrence cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"¡Es tu madre!" – le contestó.

"Sólo porque me parió" – contestó con desdén – "¡Y ahora quiero que se largue!"

Eleonor dejó escapar un sollozo y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Candy corrió a su lado y se inclinó junto a ella.

"¡La estás lastimando, Terrence!"

"¡Que sufra! ¡Que sufra como lo hice yo!" – gritó Terrence y dio media vuelta para alejarse.

Candy lo vio dirigirse a los establos y casi enseguida salir a todo galope hacia el bosque. Tim y Grace que se habían mantenido al margen de la situación corrieron hacia el portón y lo abrieron. Eleonor visiblemente afectada, se puso de pie temblorosa.

"¡Eleonor!" – exclamó Grace acercándose a ella.

"Grace…"

"Señora Candy" – dijo Grace mirándola – "¿le parece bien si hacemos pasar a la señora?"

La rubia asintió mientras tomaba a Eleonor del brazo.

Sentadas en silencio en el salón principal, Candy se preguntaba qué podría decirle a la madre de Terrence.

"¿Quién…quién eres?" – preguntó Eleonor mirando a la chiquilla frente a ella.

"Soy Candy" – contestó ella sonriendo.

"Pero… ¿Quién eres?"

"Soy…soy la esposa de Terrence" – contestó apenada.

Eleonor se dejó caer en el respaldar del sofá y por un instante, Candy creyó que se había desmayado.

"Estoy bien" – dijo Eleonor mirando a Candy – "no puedo creer que mi hijo esté casado."

"Es una larga historia."

"Eres casi una niña" – dijo Eleonor acariciando su mejilla – "¿Cuánto años tienes?"

"Dieciséis."

"La misma edad que tenía cuando conocía a Richard" – suspiró Eleonor – "¿Son encantadores los Grandchester, no es así?"

"Pueden serlo…cuando están de humor."

"Y mi hijo tiene un carácter terrible…pero todo es mi culpa."

"No conozco toda la historia, señora, pero no creo que usted sea la única culpable…hay muchas circunstancias."

"Me dejé llevar por el amor. Me enamoré locamente de Richard, a sabiendas que éramos de diferentes mundos y mi Terry ha sufrido las consecuencias. Ahora, él me odia y me desprecia" – concluyó llorando.

"Él la quiere, estoy segura. Es sólo que está muy lastimado."

"¿Cómo puedes saber eso?"

"El ama el teatro" – sonrió – "es obvio que lo lleva en la sangre."

Los ojos de Eleonor se iluminaron ante las palabras de Candy. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Grace apareció con la bandeja de té.

"No has cambiado mucho en estos años, Grace" – dijo Eleonor más relajada.

"Usted está igual de radiante, señora."

"¿Señora?" – Sonrió Eleonor – "Por lo que acabo de descubrir tienes a una nueva patrona."

"La señora Candy es muy amable. Me recuerda mucho a usted."

"¿Inclusive en el amor por Richard? O en este caso ¿en el amor por Terrence?"

Candy sintió los colores subir a su mejilla y bajó la mirada. Grace se limitó a sonreír.

"Pondré un puesto más en la mesa, señora Candy."

"Me parece bien y por favor indícale a Beth que prepare una habitación para la señora Baker."

"Como no, señora" – dijo haciendo una leve reverencia y marchándose de la sala.

"Háblame de ti, Candy" – pidió Eleonor tomando su mano – "Y háblame de Terrence."

Era más de media noche cuando Terrence entró a su habitación. Una luz se encendió casi de inmediato revelando la figura de Candy sentada en un diván junto a la cama.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Candy?" – le preguntó con altanería.

"Necesito hablar contigo."

"Estoy cansado, Candy" – dijo deteniéndose frente a ella – "y no tengo ganas de hablar."

"Vas a tener que escucharme" – dijo halándolo de la mano y obligándolo a tomar asiento junto a ella.

El muchacho estaba demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar.

"Eleonor está aquí."

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Le pedí que se quedara. Eleonor está muy triste y desesperada. Realmente necesita hablar contigo."

"¿Y por qué no lo hizo cuando fui a buscarla a Nueva York?" – Preguntó con amargura – "Me tuvo esperando en la nieve y luego me vio a escondidas…como si se avergonzara de mí."

"Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a ella, Terry. Escúchala."

"¡No quiero!" – dijo con petulancia.

"Te lo ruego" – dijo tomando su mano entre las suyas – "Escúchala."

"¿Por qué te interesa tanto que la escuche, Candy? No es asunto tuyo."

"No me gusta verte triste ni enojado. Es como si tuvieras tanto dolor que quieres acabar con todo. Destruir todo a tu paso."

Terrence la miró largamente antes que ella esquivara su mirada.

"Te suplico que la escuches."

"No me interesa escuchar sus mentiras, Candy."

"Por favor, Terry. Piensa en el lujo que tienes. Yo daría cualquier cosa por tener una madre que quisiera conversar conmigo."

El joven la escuchó llorar y sintió su orgullo doblegarse.

"No llores Candy. La escucharé…si eso te hace feliz."

"¿Lo harás?" – preguntó llena de esperanza.

"La escucharé y es todo lo que puedo prometerte."

"Acepto tu promesa" – dijo sonriendo.

"¿Te sientes bien?" – preguntó súbitamente.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Al chapuzón. ¿No has pescado un resfriado?"

"No, para nada" – dijo recordando el incidente – "señor héroe."

"¿Celosa?" – preguntó Terrence riendo.

"¡Jamás!"

"¡Estás celosa!" – se burló atrayéndola a sus brazos.

"¡Suéltame!"

"¡No hasta que admitas que estas celosa!" – la apretó en un abrazo.

"¡Presumido!" – y hundió los dedos en sus costillas.

Terrence la soltó como si quemara, riendo. El rostro de Candy se iluminó.

"¡Tienes cosquillas!"

"¡Basta, pecosa traviesa!" – Dijo sujetando sus manos – "¡Te voy a castigar por atrevida!"

"¿Y cómo lo harás?" – preguntó levantando su nariz respingada en desafío.

La besó. Los labios se movían con gentileza sobre los de ella, conquistándola.

"Ya te dije que solo me gustan tus besos, Candy" – murmuró en voz ronca.

Sus labios empezaron a deslizarse sobre su mejilla, resbalando a su cuello y mordisqueando su piel. El aliento de Terrence quemaba la piel de Candy pero ella no tenía la voluntad para alejarse de él. La mano de Terrence ascendió por su espalda y se deslizó hacia la curva de su seno. La escuchó gemir asustada y se detuvo.

"Lo siento, Candy" – dijo en voz baja.

"Me voy a dormir" – dijo ella poniéndose en pie.

"Que duermas bien."

"Gracias."

Ella le sonrió con timidez y corrió hacia la puerta. Terrence se dejó caer sobre su cama mientras suspiraba.

"Tú lo amas ¿no es así?"

Las palabras de Eleonor Baker no dejaban de resonar en la cabeza de Candy. La mirada azul de la dama la miraba con ternura y con una extraña sabiduría.

"Aún no lo sabes pero pronto lo descubrirás".

¿Era esa la respuesta a la creciente atracción que sentía por Terrence? ¿Era acaso por eso que no podía dormir a menos que sostuviera al menos una conversación con él durante el día? ¿Era por eso que no lo rechazaba y ansiaba sus besos?

"¡Candy!"

"¿Eh?" – se sobresaltó ante la voz de Stear.

"¿Qué te sucede?" – le preguntó el chico.

"Estás a un millón de kilómetros de aquí" – dijo Annie.

"¿Te dio problemas el aristócrata? ¿Es por eso que no vino?" – le preguntó Archi.

"Para nada. Lo que sucede es que su madre está aquí."

"¿Su madre?" – exclamaron los tres.

"¿Y quién es ella?" – preguntó Stear

"No les puedo decir" – contestó la rubia.

"¿Qué?" – Casi gritó Archi – "¡Debes estar bromeando!"

"Lo siento. Le prometí a Terry que no diría nada a nadie."

"Somos nosotros, Candy" – dijo Stear.

"Déjenla tranquila."- intervino Annie – "Después de todo, Terrence debió decírselo en confidencia de esposo. Hay que respetar eso."

Archi soltó un bufido. Stear entrecerró los ojos y Annie sonrió.

Candy entró a la casa por la puerta de la cocina. Los McGregor estaban sentados junto a Beth en la mesa.

"Buenas noches" – los saludó – "¿Está lista la cena especial para la señora Baker?"

"La señora se marchó" – contestó Grace.

"¿Cómo dices?" – se sorprendió la rubia – "¿Tan pronto?"

"El joven la ha llevado a la estación del ferrocarril, señora" –dijo Tim.

"Alégrese, señora" – dijo Beth – "La señora Baker y el joven se veían muy contentos cuando partieron."

"¿Es verdad?" – preguntó llena de esperanza.

"¡Muy felices!" – Dijo Grace – "Como cuando el joven era niño y vivían aquí."

"Me alegro tanto" – dijo Candy al borde de las lágrimas.

"¿Le servimos la cena, señora?"

"No, gracias. Estoy muy cansada. Iré a mi habitación."

"Que descanse, señora" – dijeron al unísono.

Una hora después, bañada y ataviada en una bata de dormir, Candy leía el libro de poesías que Terry le había regalado. Su intención era esperarlo a su regreso y conversar pero el sueño se apoderó de ella, el libro cayendo a sus pies.

La luna brillaba por lo alto y una suave brisa se colaba por en medio de las cortinas de gasa. Candy despertó agitada, creyendo escuchar un sollozo. Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, el llanto llevándola hasta la habitación de Terrence.

Impulsivamente abrió la puerta de la habitación, el olor fresco y masculino de Terrence inundando sus sentidos. A tientas se dirigió hacia el diván.

"Terry" – llamó ella con suavidad.

La luna cambió de posición, iluminando una figura solitaria sobre el sofá. Candy lo miró y notó que tenía los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas, sus manos cubriendo el rostro.

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó arrodillándose junto a él, una mano tocando ligeramente su hombro.

"Se ha marchado. Mamá se ha ido."

"Estoy segura que volverá."

"Yo también lo creo" – dijo descubriendo el rostro, un rastro de lágrimas visibles en las mejillas.

"¿Tuvieron un buen día?"

"¡Maravilloso! Hablamos mucho…me explicó muchas cosas…ahora entiendo tanto, Candy."

"Me alegro."

"Y te lo debo a ti, Candy. Gracias por hacer que se quedara."

"No debes agradecérmelo. Es tu familia."

"Nunca he tenido una familia, Candy" – dijo con tristeza – "Siempre he estado solo. Tú, al contrario, siempre has tenido quien te quiera y te acompañe."

"Tú no estás solo, Terry."

"Ya no lo estoy, Candy. Creo que te he estado esperando toda la vida. Tú eres mi familia ahora" – dijo con voz profunda.

"Oh Terry" – dijo recostando la mejilla sobre su rodilla – "Te prometo que nunca estarás solo."

"¿De verdad, Candy?" – Preguntó levantando el rostro de ella hacia el suyo – "¿Me prometes que serás mi familia?"

"Terry…"

"No quiero ser como mi padre"- dijo tomando su mano – "No quiero estar con alguien por el deber, Candy. Quiero estar con alguien porque ambos lo deseamos. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?"

"Entiendo" – dijo sintiendo su corazón latir por mil – "Seré tu familia, Terry…no volverás a estar solo."

"¿Serás mi compañera?" – preguntó tomando su rostro entre las manos – "¿Serás mi mujer?"

Candy tragó en seco, perdiéndose en la mirada azul de Terrence.

 _ **Hola nuevamente**_

 _ **solo queria dejarles a todas aquella personas que lo deseen mi nombre de facebook, donde pueden encontrarme para cualquier duda o comentario aparezco como princess moon o si no me encuentran envienme un correo y les envio el link es: caroline_ed5**_

 _ **saludos y lindo viernes ;D**_


	9. CAPITULO 9 LA MUJER DE TERRENCE

_**Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **bien aqui les dejo un capitulo nuevo de la gran autora msgrandchester esta historia no me pertenece y espero que se deleiten con las hermosas palabras de esta maravillosa autora como yo lo hice ;D saludos**_

"¿Tu…mujer?" – Candy se levantó como si un arma se hubiera disparado en la habitación.

Terrence la imitó y la tomó entre sus brazos antes que pudiera huir. Avergonzada ante las palabras del joven, ella rehuía su mirada.

"Candy, no quise asustarte" – dijo él quedamente al sentir su estremecimiento.

"No…"- dijo negando con la cabeza, los rizos meciéndose a su espalda –"…o sí... ¡no lo sé!"

El joven la miró a los ojos y la soltó como si quemara; sus ojos azules tornándose fríos.

"Comprendo si no quieres estar conmigo, Candy. Después de todo, sólo soy un bastardo. Mi sangre no es tan azul como la de tus amigos."

"No digas tonterías" – dijo sujetando su brazo.

"Mejor vete" – dijo tomando asiento en el diván y mirándola con seriedad.

"¡Es por eso que no sé qué hacer contigo!" – dijo Candy abriendo los brazos, exasperada – "¡Tu carácter es impredecible! Hace un momento eras todo…tierno" – dijo sonrojándose – "Y ahora te estás portando como un grosero."

"Es obvio que no te agrado, Candy."

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" – preguntó tomando asiento junto a él.

"Te gusta estar más con tus primos."

"Terry, me agrada estar contigo" – dijo apenada – "Hasta…hasta…"

"¿Hasta, que?" – le preguntó exasperado.

"Hasta te extraño" – dijo mirándolo – "Te extraño cuando no te veo."

El joven la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, queriendo descubrir si lo que decía era verdad o mentira.

"Entonces ¿Por qué me dejaste solo, hoy?" – le reprochó.

"Lo siento" – se disculpó posando la mano sobre la suya – "Pensé que sería mejor que tú y tu madre estuvieran solos para platicar."

"Quizá fue mejor así" – dijo pensativo – "No pude huir de ella…no me quedó más remedio que enfrentarla."

"¿Y fue bueno?" – Preguntó Candy esperanzada – "Dice Grace que te veías feliz."

"Debí saber que nada se les escaparía" – dijo a medio sonreír – "Grace aprecia muchísimo a Eleonor."

"Tu madre parece una mujer maravillosa."

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" –le preguntó con seriedad – "La acabas de conocer."

"Creo…que lo bueno de las personas…es aparente…no se puede esconder…y Eleonor me pareció muy agradable, muy dulce."

"Así que eres buena con primeras impresiones" – dijo burlón – "¿Qué pensaste de mí cuando me conociste?"

Candy cerró los ojos unos instantes mientras rememoraba esa noche.

"Me pareciste…triste…solitario" – dijo con sinceridad – "pero luego te portaste como un grosero…creo que ocultando tus sentimientos."

"Eres muy buena, pecosa" – asintió con la cabeza – "en efecto, estaba muy deprimido."

"¿Qué te sucedía?"

"Regresaba de Nueva York."

La voz de Terrence se quebró, y a través de la oscuridad, Candy pudo notar que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. El muchacho parpadeó, intentando ocultar su llanto, y para sorpresa de Candy, posó su cabeza en el regazo de ella.

"¿Recuerdas el retrato que viste de mamá? Lo encontré en la papelera de la oficina de mi padre. El duque me ha ocultado durante años las cartas de mi madre."

"¡Oh Terry!"

"Esa misma noche me embarqué hacia América y llegué a Nueva York a buscarla" - su voz se quebró - "y ella me rechazó. Me dijo que quería tener correspondencia conmigo pero no tener contacto directo…era demasiado riesgoso para su carrera."

Candy lo escuchó sollozar, y lo único que se le ocurrió para tranquilizarlo fue acariciar su cabeza. La mano de la joven se deslizaba por la sedosa cabellera de Terry, desde la frente hasta la nuca.

"No tienes idea de lo que sentí" – continuó explicando – "Toda la vida me habían despreciado por ilegítimo y que mi madre lo hiciera también ¡era demasiado! Es por eso que no quería verla."

"Vino a buscarte…debió ser para algo bueno, Terry."

"Me pidió perdón" – le dijo con sorpresa en la voz – "¡Me pidió perdón! ¿Puedes imaginártelo?"

"Te debe amar muchísimo."

"Dice que se asustó al verme…que me parezco a mi padre demasiado."

Candy bajó la mirada para observar el perfil de Terrence y la media sonrisa que tenía en los labios.

"Eleonor…me explicó sus miedos, sus ansiedades, Candy. Al fin entiendo tantas cosas, inclusive el porqué de su rechazo en ese momento."

"Me alegro" – dijo mientras continuaba acariciando la cabeza de él.

"Me invitó a nueva York, Candy. Dice que soy bienvenido cuando sea…y tú también estás incluida en la invitación."

"¿De verdad?" – dijo entusiasmada.

"De verdad" – dijo volviendo su cabeza sobre el regazo de manera que miraba hacia arriba.

"¡Wow! Nunca he estado en Nueva York…bueno, sólo de paso hacia el puerto. ¡Sería emocionante!"

"Eleonor también dijo que nunca había visto tantas pecas."

"¿En serio?" – el rostro de Candy se ensombreció un poco.

"Estoy bromeando, pecosita" – dijo a medio reír.

"¡Impertinente!" – dijo llevando la mano hacia las costillas de Terrence.

El muchacho dio un respingo, quedando sentado.

"¡Oye!" – se quejó, conteniendo la risa.

"Si te sigues burlando de mi" – lo amenazó Candy – "Te haré tantas cosquillas que morirás de la risa."

"¿Ah si?" – dijo tomándola por la muñecas – "Eso quisiera verlo."

Se pusieron a forcejear como dos niños y no tardaron en caer al suelo, riendo, el cuerpo de Terrence sobre el de Candy. Los dos se miraron, sus risas calmándose hasta quedar en silencio.

"Deberías reír más a menudo, Terry."

"No tengo muchos motivos, Candy."

"Eres tan agradable cuando ríes" – dijo en voz suave – "cuando eres así…"

"¿Qué, Candy?" – preguntó expectante.

"No me das miedo…y puedo confiar en ti."

"¿Confías en mí, Candy?" – preguntó abriendo los ojos.

"Confío en ti cuando eres sincero; cuando te comportas así."

"¿Confiarías en mí si te digo que te estoy queriendo demasiado?"

Terrence tragó en seco. ¡Lo había dicho! Era la realidad. Desde el primer momento que la había visto en el Mauritania, desde el colegio, desde su boda forzada, desde su llegada a Escocia, ella había empezado a colarse en su vida, a penetrar en sus poros, a completar su vida como nunca antes lo había estado. En ese momento reconoció que nadie jamás lo había tratado como Candy. Nadie jamás había tenido esa delicadeza, esas atenciones llenas de cariño.

"Terry…"- exclamó casi sin aliento, muy consciente del cuerpo del joven sobre el suyo.

"¿Me crees, Candy?"

"Te…te creo…"- dijo mirándolo – "tus ojos…no mienten."

"Tampoco los tuyos" – dijo acercándose a sus labios.

La muchacha dio se sobresaltó y él la sujetó con mayor firmeza, sin perder la delicadeza.

"¿Me dejas besarte, pecosita?" – le preguntó traviesamente.

"¿Besarme?" – repitió tontamente.

"¡Pídemelo Candy!" – Le suplicó – "¡Pídeme que te bese!"

La mirada intensa de Terry volvió a buscar los suyos. Candy podía sentir su desesperación. Su súplica era un pedido de aceptación, de aprobación, que lo aceptara tal como él era.

"¿Puedo?" – preguntó a centímetros de sus labios.

"Bésame"- dijo ella en voz muy baja.

"Candy…"- susurró aliviado, dejando escapar toda la preocupación que embargaba su alma.

En anticipación a su beso, Candy recorrió sus labios con la punta de su lengua; el gesto inocente se tornó muy sensual para Terrence. Sonriendo, posó sus labios sobre los de ella con suavidad, seduciéndola.

El la oprimió contra su cuerpo, la resistencia de Candy desmoronándose al sentir el atropellado latir del corazón de Terry contra el suyo. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo más, los labios del hombre tomaron los suyos con avidez, como los de un colibrí sorbiendo el néctar de una flor.

El asalto de emociones no le permitía reaccionar. Candy estaba aturdida por lo que estaba sintiendo, en particular la de su suave figura amoldarse a la fuerte de Terrence. El joven con lentitud tomó el labio inferior de Candy entre los suyos, atrayéndolo con suavidad a los suyos, una y otra vez. Más por curiosidad que por falta de aliento, ella le ofreció sus labios entreabiertos y la lengua de Terrence invadió su boca para adueñarse de ella.

Empezó por acariciar su paladar, antes de saborear las suaves carnosidades del interior de sus labios para tomar la lengua de Candy prisionera, presionándola contra la suya para saborearla por completo. La escuchó gemir, reaccionar a su caricia, sus sentidos sensibilizándose al máximo al percatarse que Candy empezaba a imitar sus movimientos.

Candy gemía entre asustada y complacida, las emociones completamente nuevas para ellas, el nerviosismo totalmente imprevisto. Él la había besado con anterioridad pero no con aquella pasión y fuerza.

"Terry…"- dijo volviendo el rostro, los labios de él cayendo sobre su mejilla.

"No te asustes" – dijo acariciando su mejilla – "no te haré mal ¿me crees?"

"Te creo"- asintió ella – "Es sólo que todo…es tan intenso."

"Lo sé" – dijo apartándose de ella para ponerse de pie.

Le ofreció la mano galantemente para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella rehuía su mirada y él la abrazó.

"¿Te quedarías conmigo, Candy?"

"Estoy aquí, contigo" – dijo sin realmente entender.

"¿Te quedarías conmigo, esta noche? No quiero estar solo" – le explicó.

Ella lo miró, inclinando la cabeza de medio lado.

"No te haré nada, pecosita. Sólo quiero dormir a tu lado."

"¿Dormir a mi lado?"

"No quiero estar solo" – volvió a repetir – "pero para que no te asustes, tú te metes bajo las sábanas y yo dormiré sobre ellas."

"No me parece buena idea"- dijo sin convencimiento.

"Te lo ruego" – dijo besándola suavemente sobre los labios, una y otra vez – "No me abandones."

Embriagada con los besos de Terry, Candy no se percató que él la alzaba en brazos y la depositaba sobre la cama. Una vez que sus labios se separaron, notó que Terrence la cubría con las sábanas y se daba la vuelta para acostarse junto a ella, sobre las mismas. El brazo de Terrence rodeó la cintura de Candy mientras se acercaba a ella.

"Buenas noches, pecosita" – dijo él suspirando.

Candy se quedó muy quieta, confundida y un poco asustada ante la cercanía de Terrence. Podía escuchar su respiración con claridad, sentir el calor de su piel a través del pijama.

"Terry…"- se atrevió a decir al cabo de un rato.

"Dime"- contestó soñoliento.

"¿Me hace esto tu mujer?"

El muchacho rió con suavidad.

"Aún no" – contestó con seriedad.

"¿No es pecado?" – continuó ella preguntado.

"Estamos casados ante Dios y ante la ley. En todo caso, no hemos hecho lo que se espera de nosotros."

"¿Y qué es lo que se espera?"

Terrence contempló la respuesta a darle. Ella realmente era una muchachita inocente, cosa que le resultaba extraña puesto que muchas de las "señoritas bien" estaban bastante versadas en los asuntos de pareja, aunque lo disimularan muy bien.

"No te preocupes, pecosita" – dijo besando su cabellera – "Lo descubrirás después."

"Pero…"

"Duérmete, Candy" – dijo bostezando – "Mañana hablaremos más si quieres…ahora…estoy tan cansado."

"Sí, claro. Entiendo, después de Eleonor."

"Hasta mañana, mi amor."

"Mi amor. Me ha dicho, mi amor". - fue el último pensamiento que Candy se repitió hasta quedar dormida.

El sol no había salido aun cuando Terrence despertó. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando notó que Candy dormía pegada a él, la cabeza rubia apoyada en su pecho, un brazo rodeando su torso.

Apartándose con suavidad se puso de pie y se acercó a su lado. Con delicadeza la tomó en brazos para llevarla de regreso a su habitación. Estaba seguro que si ella despertaba a su lado, pasaría el resto del día avergonzada e incómoda.

"Eso no es lo que quiero" – pensó depositándola sobre su cama – "Quiero que ansíe estar junto a mí".

"Terry" -balbuceó la joven entre sueños.

Sonriendo aún, posó sus labios con suavidad sobre los suyos antes de regresar a su propia habitación.

Stear miraba a la pareja con desagrado. Era obvio que algo estaba ocurriendo con ellos. Terrence había empezado a asistir con frecuencia a los paseos y en más de una ocasión los había descubierto tomados de las manos. ¡Y le dolía el corazón! Tal parecía que Candy estaba enamorándose, si es que ya lo estaba, de Terrence Grandchester.

"¡No es justo!" – Se decía Stear – "Primero fue Anthony y me hice a un lado porque él era bueno pero ¿Terrence? El es un truhán".

Stear no era el único que se había percatado del cambio en la pareja.

"¿Te has fijado?" – Preguntaba Neil a su hermana – "Grandchester está muy atento con Candy. No permite que Stear se le acerque."

"Algo ha pasado" – decía Elisa con malicia – "Ella tiene que habérsele ofrecido."

"¿Tú crees?" – Neil abrió los ojos como dos platos – "¿Será por eso que se está poniendo tan atractiva, Candy?"

"¡Me das asco!" – Exclamó Elisa codeando a su hermano – "¿Qué es lo que te puede parecer remotamente atractivo en ella?"

"Para empezar no tiene tu carácter" – le espetó molesto ante el golpe – "y en segundo lugar, ya no es la flacucha que llegó a nuestra mansión" – explicó con lascivia – "Y su cara..."

"Tal vez debamos hacer algo para marcar su hermoso rostro" – dijo Elisa fastidiada – "Tal parece que cualquier cara bonita los emboba."

"¿Qué estás planeando?" – preguntó Neil con interés.

"Ve a distraerlos y ya te enterarás" – ordenó a su hermano.

La tarde empezaba a caer y los jóvenes empezaban a despedirse, cada cual acercándose a sus caballos. Archi ayudó a Annie a trepar su yegua, la cual ella montaba al estilo de las damas. Candy montaba el suyo a horcajadas para el horror de Elisa.

"¡Que poca clase!" – exclamó Elisa con desdén mirándola.

"Deberías intentarlo alguna vez" – le dijo Candy sonriendo – "es más fácil controlar el caballo de esta manera."

"¿De verdad?" – preguntó abriendo los ojos – "¡Demuéstralo!"

Acto seguido, el fuete de Elisa se estrelló en la grupa del animal, que asustado se lanzó a la carrera por el prado. La mirada furiosa de Terrence se clavó en la pelirroja.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" – preguntó iracundo.

"¿Estás loca?" – le preguntó Archi, molesto.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" – Preguntó Annie – "Eres una grosera."

"¡Cállate, mosquita muerta!" – le espetó Elisa.

"¡Más vale que te calles!" – Dijo Archi tomando a su prima del brazo – "¡No le hables así a Annie!"

Los jóvenes volvieron el rostro, el grito de Candy llamando su atención.

"¡Dios mío!" – exclamó Annie antes de llevarse la mano hacia los labios.

"¡Se va a caer!" – exclamó Stear antes de subir a su montura.

"¡Hiah!" – se escuchó la voz de Terrence que se lanzaba a la carrera tras ella.

Horrorizados, observaron que la silla de montar de Candy se deslizaba hacia el costado mientras ella se sujetaba al cuello del caballo.

"¿Qué hiciste?" – susurró Neil a su hermana.

"Aflojé la silla para que se rodara" – dijo siniestramente.

Stear y Terrence, en carrera alocada, corrían tras Candy que intentaba detener al animal asustado. Teodora, más veloz que el potro de Stear llegó a Candy antes que él. El aristócrata la rodeó con los brazos y la traja a su montura, mientras Pegaso corría desbocado, la silla completamente volteada.

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó Terrence mientras detenía a Teodora.

"¡Gracias!" – decía Candy escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

"¿Estás bien?" – volvía a preguntar Terry, abrazándola.

"¡Me asusté tanto, tanto! ¡No podía detenerlo!"

"Tranquila…ya estás bien" – le decía consolador.

Ella levantó el rostro lloroso hacia él y se fundieron en un beso. Las exclamaciones de sorpresa de Annie, Archi, Elisa y Neil ocultaron el sonido del corazón de Stear que se rompía.

En ese momento, supo que la había perdido.

"¿Crees que se recupere?"

Era Annie que platicaba a solas con Archi mientras se dirigían hacia el colegio. Elisa, Neil y Stear habían partido a todo galope minutos antes. El suave trote de los caballos era lo único que se escuchaba mientras el sol empezaba a colorear el cielo de color naranja.

"¿De qué hablas, Annie?"

"Sabes de lo que te hablo, Archibald."

El la miró divertido. La verdad era que le encantaba cuando Annie lo llamaba por su nombre completo; usualmente significaba que lo regañaba.

"No tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas, querida mía."

"Archi ¿viste la cara que puso Stear cuando se besaron?" – Insistió ella – "Estoy muy preocupada por él. Debe estar muy dolido."

"¿Cómo lo sabrías?"

"Porque sé lo que es estar enamorada y que no te correspondan" – respondió con seriedad.

"Annie" - dijo comprendiendo sus palabras – "Eso fue hace mucho tiempo."

"Lo sé pero recuerdo el dolor que sentí al pensar que amabas a Candy."

"Stear estará bien" – dijo Archi suspirando – "Mi hermano es un valiente."

"¿Te hubieras imaginado a Candy con alguien como Terry?"

"¿Por qué le dices, Terry?" – le preguntó molesto – "¡Terry, Terry! ¿Qué es lo que tiene ese aristócrata?"

"Nada comparado a ti, querido" – dijo para calmar sus celos – "Es sólo que Candy lo llama así y se me ha hecho costumbre."

"Si tú lo dices" – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – "Y para responder tu pregunta, no. No me hubiera imaginada a Candy con Terrence. Ella es demasiado buena para él."

"Él no parece tan malo."

"¡Todo es culpa de Elisa y Neil! Si no hubiera sido por ellos, Candy no se hubiera visto forzada a casarse con él."

"Estoy segura que ellos tuvieron que ver."

"También con el accidente de hoy. Es muy raro que el asiento se hubiera aflojado" – murmuró pensativo – "Gracias a Dios no le pasó nada a Candy."

"Archi…"- dijo ella cambiando el tono de la conversación.

"Dime."

"¿Por qué nunca me has besado como Terry lo hizo con Candy?"

El muchacho tragó en seco. Ni en sus más locos sueños se hubiera imaginado que la tímida Annie le preguntara semejante cosa.

"Annie…"

"¿Es que acaso no te lo inspiro?"

"Eres una señorita, Annie."

"También lo es Candy y eso no detiene a Terrence. Dime la verdad, si no te lo inspiro sabré entenderlo" – dijo a voz quebrada.

"Annie" – dijo tomando las riendas del caballo de ella para detenerla –"Mírame."

"Dime Archibald."

"Eres una señorita, Annie. También lo es Candy pero Terrence es un truhan y yo…yo soy un caballero."

"¿De verdad esperas que me crea ese cuento?" – le preguntó con audacia.

Archi no pudo evitar sonreír.

"¿Quieres que te bese así, Annie querida?"

"Quiero que me beses como realmente lo desees, Archibald" – dijo encarándolo.

"Tú lo pediste" – dijo acercándose a ella, tomándola por los hombros para acercarla a su cuerpo.

Por un momento Annie pensó que perdería el equilibrio, ya que los dos aún estaban sobre su montura y gimió asustada.

"No te dejaré caer"- susurró contra sus labios.

Acto seguido, los labios de Archi se posaron sobre los de Annie con suavidad, moviéndose sobre ellos para entreabrir sus labios. La chica abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir la invasión de Archi.

"¿Por qué nadie me habrá dicho sobre esto?" – Pensó Annie fugazmente – "Le tendré que reclamar a Candy".

Archi la besó lentamente, acariciando el interior de su boca antes de mordisquear su lengua con suavidad. Annie, que posaba las manos sobre los brazos de su novio, clavó las uñas sin querer en su piel. El muchacho no dijo nada y continuó besándola hasta dejarla sin aliento.

"¿Quieres más, Annie?" – preguntó besando su frente.

"Yo…" - dijo apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del joven.

Los caballos, inquietos, se movieron bajo ellos haciendo que Annie casi perdiera el equilibrio. Archi alcanzó a sujetarla y ella se sujetó a su montura.

"¿Estás bien?" – le preguntó él con dulzura.

"Sí" – dijo ella sofocada, el rubor coloreando sus mejillas.

"¿Regresamos, querida?"

"Creo que es lo más prudente" – dijo Annie y apresuró el trote de su caballo.

Archi sonrió al verla salir corriendo, literalmente.

"¿Quién lo hubiera esperado? ¡Estoy completamente enamorado de ella!" – pensó complacido fustigando a su caballo para alcanzarla.

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó Terrence entrando a su habitación.

"Sí, gracias" – dijo ella sonriendo.

Aquello se había convertido en un extraño hábito entre ellos, al menos ante los ojos de Candy. Había noches en que él venía a buscarla a su habitación, otras en las que ella iba a la de él para leer libros juntos o jugar ajedrez. Luego, dormían juntos un par de horas pero ella siempre amanecía en su cama, Terrence siempre devolviéndola antes del alba.

"Es muy extraño lo que sucedió hoy, Candy ¿no te parece?" – preguntó sentándose en el lecho de la joven, su espalda hacia el respaldar de la cama.

"Bastante. Estoy segura que la correa estaba bien puesta."

"Por lo que me has contado, no me extrañaría que fuera obra de los Leagan" – dijo Terrence atrayéndola a sus brazos.

Candy se sentó frente a él, su espalda apoyada en el pecho del muchacho, los brazos del joven alrededor de su cintura.

"Podría ser" – dijo acomodándose entre sus brazos – "pero prefiero pensar que fue un accidente."

"Tú siempre pensando bien de las personas" – dijo oliendo su cabello – "Eres tan buena."

"Los accidentes pueden suceder" – repuso complacida ante su cariño – "Dime ¿Qué libro has traído hoy?"

"Un libro de poesía que encontré abajo. Escucha esto."

"La forma de querer tú es dejarme que te quiera.

El sí con el que te me rindes es el silencio. Tus besos son ofrecerte los labios para que los bese yo.

Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras que Terrence leía con tanta pasión.

….

Y estoy abrazado a ti sin preguntarte, de miedo a que no sea verdad que tú vives y me quieres

Y estoy abrazado a ti sin mirar y sin tocarte.

"Bueno, no realmente" – se burló Terrence refiriéndose al último verso.

Candy le respondió con un suave codazo.

"Sigue, por favor" - le pidió, recostando su cabeza en la curva del hombro del muchacho.

No vaya a ser que descubra con preguntas, con caricias, esa soledad inmensa de quererte sólo yo.

"Terry…"

"Dime que no sólo yo te estoy queriendo, Candy" – le pidió acercando su mejilla a la de ella, su aliento cosquilleando su piel.

"Tú…ya lo sabes"- dijo con timidez.

"Necesito escucharlo, mi amor."

Mi amor. Esas palabras de Terrence doblegaban su voluntad. Jamás creyó posible enamorarse de ese joven que todos llamaban un truhan. ¿Enamorarse de un joven obstinado e impertinente? Terry era tan diferente al dulce Anthony.

"Tú lo amas y aún no lo sabes" – las palabras de Eleonor resonaron en su mente.

"Cada día te quiero más"- decía él besando su mejilla, su boca deslizándose hasta la comisura de sus labios.

Candy volvió el rostro de medio lado para ofrecerle los labios.

"Me asusté mucho esta tarde" – le decía Terrence – "No sé si podría vivir si algo te ocurriera, Candy."

Ella unió sus labios a los de él, sus manos volando hacia los cabellos oscuros de su Terry.

"Eres mi esposo" – murmuró ella.

"¿Qué dices?"

"Es tan curioso decirlo…mi esposo…no creí casarme tan pronto y menos contigo."

"Y yo no esperaba una esposa tan dulce, tan comprensiva…y tan llena de pecas."

Riendo, Terrence volvió a besarla para acallar sus protestas. Los brazos de Candy serpentearon el cuello de Terry para acercarlo a ella.

Se besaron con intensidad, sus sentidos sensibilizados antes las palabras dichas por el joven, ante la suave sumisión de la muchacha.

"No me lo has dicho"- murmuró Terrence besando su cuello, mordisqueando su hombro, sus manos vagando por su espalda.

"Te quiero" – dijo ella cerrando los ojos, sintiendo la humedad que la boca de Terry dejaba sobre su piel.

Los cabellos de Candy cayeron desordenadamente sobre la almohada, el cuerpo de Terry parcialmente sobre ella, su pecho oprimiendo el de ella.

"Nadie jamás me lo había dicho"- susurró él, sus manos desatando el nudo de la bata de ella, está abriéndose de par en par revelar una batita de algodón bordada con flores y tirantes.

"Te quiero. Te quiero" – dijo ella sintiendo que su corazón iba a estallar de felicidad.

"Y yo te requiero" – dijo el besando sus hombros.

Candy cerró los ojos, la pasión nublando sus sentidos. Nunca había sentido esa opresión en su pecho, aquellas ansias de algo que no alcanzaba a comprender, que no le permitían detener a Terrence en sus caricias audaces. Podía sentir las manos de él deslizarse por su contorno, resbalar por sus piernas y deslizarse bajo la bata para acariciar sus muslos.

"Tu piel…es tan increíblemente suave" – murmuraba él.

Sus labios descendieron hasta el valle entre sus pechos, un recorrido lleno de dulces y cortos besos, ambas manos subiendo para acariciarlos sobre la tela.

La sintió estremecer y llamarlo por su nombre, agitada.

"Dime, amor"- la miró con los ojos brillantes de pasión.

"Abrázame"- le pidió con vocecita suave – "por favor, abrázame."

Entendiendo su miedo y con infinita dulzura, la rodeó con los brazos mientras ella ocultaba el rostro en su pecho.

"Te quiero" – dijo él sintiendo su temblor.

"Y yo a ti" – le respondió – "Es sólo que…no entiendo todos estos sentimientos."

"Calla amor" – decía acariciando sus cabellos – "No tienes que explicar nada."

"Pero…"

"Te quiero" – volvía a decir y besaba su frente – "Duerme ya, es tarde."

"Tu corazón late como el mío" – decía Candy posando su mano sobre él.

"Somos uno, Candy" – le decía quedamente.

"¿Soy…tu mujer?" – le preguntó tímidamente.

"Lo eres" – asintió – "de la forma más importante: con tu corazón."

"Te quiero"-dijo ella.

"Buenas noches, mi amor."

"No me dejes esta noche, Terry"- le pidió.

"Si así lo deseas"- repuso con ternura.

Esa noche permanecieron juntos hasta después del amanecer. Beth los encontró abrazados, durmiendo plácidamente. La boca de la mucama se abrió llena de sorpresa mientras cerraba la puerta ella con suavidad. Agitada entró a la cocina y se sirvió una taza de té.

"¿Qué te ocurre, Beth?" – Le preguntó Grace – "¡Estás pálida!"

"Están juntos" – dijo sonriendo alegremente.

"¿Quiénes?"

"¿Quién cree?" – y volvía a sonreír.

"Era sólo cuestión de tiempo" – dijo la sabia ama de llaves – "Sólo cuestión de tiempo."

 _ **El poema se llama "La Forma de Querer Tú" de Pedro Salinas. Todos los derechosreservado de su autor, no es de mi autoría.**_


	10. CAPITULO 10 PROMESAS

**Hola queridos lectores**

 **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta maravillosa historia de la autora msgrandchester, espero que lo disfruten como yo lo he hecho jejeje ;D**

 **saludos...**

Candy entró al saloncito con una sonrisa en el rostro. Beth acababa de informarle que sus familiares habían llegado para el almuerzo. Los besó en la mejilla, exceptuando a los Leagan que también estaban presentes.

"¿No ha venido Stear?" – preguntó desilusionada.

"No se siente bien" – respondió Archi con resentimiento.

"Ya lleva varios días así" – dijo Candy con seriedad – "¿Lo ha visto un doctor?"

"No es nada grave"– intentó explicar Annie – "Sólo está muy cansado."

"Su enfermedad es del corazón" – dijo Terrence tras ellos.

Archi se volvió para clavarle una mirada furiosa mientras Annie intentaba sujetarlo del brazo.

"La partiré la cara" – murmuró Archi.

"Atrévete" – dijo Terrence con burla – "Sólo dije la verdad."

"Señores ¡calma por favor!" – pidió Annie.

Las mejillas de Candy se sonrojaron al comprender lo que ocurría con Stear.

"Tal vez debería ir a verlo y hablar con él, Archi."

"Será mejor que lo dejes tranquilo."

"Me siento culpable."

"No es tu culpa" – contestó Archi mirando a Terrence – "Es culpa del destino que este cretino se haya atravesado en nuestro camino."

"¿Tienes algo contra mí, pedazo de vanidoso?" – Terrence se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

"¡Bastantes cosas!"- exclamó Archi.

"¿Quieres que te vuelva a romper la nariz?" – lo amenazó Terry.

"¡Basta ya!" – dijo Candy interponiéndose entre ellos.

"¡Él me está provocando, Candy!" – Se quejó Terry – "Los invitamos a almorzar y mira cómo se comporta."

Elisa y Neil, sentados en un mullido sofá, miraban la escena frente a ellos con sonrisas en la cara.

"Te apuesto a que Terry le gana de un solo gancho" – dijo Neil con malicia.

"A medio gancho" – se rió Elisa – "Nuestro primo sólo sabe de esgrima y esas cosas."

"¿Has visto el lujo de esta villa, Elisa?" – preguntó Neil mirado los cuadros, porcelanas y muebles a su alrededor

"¡Es enorme! No entiendo como esa huérfana tiene tanta suerte"- repuso Elisa con envidia - "¡Es inconcebible! Ni nosotros tenemos una mansión así en Londres. Papá tendrá que comprar una casa tan grande como esta antes que empiece la temporada en Londres."

"¿Para qué quieres una casa así, Elisa?"

"Para atraer a algún noble, por supuesto" – dijo mirando a su hermano como si hubiera hecho una pregunta tonta.

"¿Sigues con tus delirios?"

"¡No es un delirio!" – gritó Elisa, llamando la atención de los presentes.

"¿Tú también estás enferma, Elisa?" – le preguntó Candy.

"¡Claro que no, estúpida!"

"¡La estúpida eres tú! – Contestó Terrence – "¡No te permito que le hables a Candy de esa manera!"

"Le hablaré como quiera. ¡Ella no es más que una huérfana!"

"¡Ella es mi esposa! – Dijo Terrence caminando hacia Elisa – "Una duquesa, por si se te ha olvidado."

"¡Nunca estará a tu altura, Terrence!" – Contestó iracunda – "Deberías divorciarte y casarte con alguien de alcurnia."

"¿Cómo tú?" – preguntó burlonamente.

"¡Por supuesto!"

"¡Jamás! Serás muy rica y muy de buena cuna pero tu veneno, tu maldad, se respira en el aire."

Elisa palideció ante las palabras de Terrence.

"La única razón por la que estás aquí, Elisa y tú, Neil, es porque mi esposa me pidió invitarlos. Ella los considera familiares y por eso los incluyó en el almuerzo de despedida."

"¡No somos sus familiares!" – espetó Neil.

"¡Gracias a Dios!" – Contestó Terrence – "¡Candy es demasiado buena para estar emparentados con cretinos como ustedes!"

"¿Cómo te atreves?" – gruñó Neil.

"Candy ya no está sola y no permitiré que ustedes la vuelvan a ofender o a lastimar."

"¡Ella es una golfa! ¡Es por eso que la casaron contigo, rufián!"

El puño de Terrence se estrelló en la quijada de Neil, enviándolo al suelo.

"¡Nunca más! ¿Me oyes? ¡Jamás la vuelvas a ofender!" – dijo Terrence tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

"¡Por favor!" – Le pidió Candy – "No lo golpees más."

Soltando un gruñido, Terrence lo dejó ir.

"¿Otra vez defendido por una niña, Neil?" – se burló Archi.

"¡Me la pagarás!" – dijo Neil poniéndose de pie.

"¡Bastardo!" – Le gritó Elisa – "Son tal para cual."

"¡Fuera de mi casa!" – les gritó Terrence.

"Lo van a lamentar" – amenazó Elisa antes de salir de la sala.

Archi, Annie y Candy los siguieron con la mirada.

"Esos nunca cambiarán" – sentenció Archi.

"Iré a ver si la comida está lista" – dijo Candy excusándose.

"Te acompaño" – dijo Annie.

"¡Cuánto lo siento, Annie!" – se disculpó Candy mientras caminaban hacia la cocina.

"No es tu culpa. Los Leagan se la estaban buscando hace rato. Es una suerte que ahora tengas a Terrence."

"Supongo que sí."

"Tú lo amas ¿cierto?"

"Yo…"- contestó Candy ruborizándose.

"No tienes que contestar. Tu rostro lo hace por ti."

"Él es muy diferente…muy especial."

"Tanto como tú, hermana. Mereces ser feliz y parece que Terrence es el adecuado."

"¿Qué más podía esperarse?" – Sonrió Candy – "El truhan del colegio y la maleducada pecosa."

En la sala, Archi y Terrence se miraban de pies a cabeza sin decir palabra.

"Gracias" – dijo Archi por fin.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó Terry sorprendido.

"Gracias por defender a Candy. Puedo ver que cuidarás bien de ella."

"Te lo aseguro."

"Tenemos eso en común" – dijo Archi tendiéndole la mano – "Nos interesa el bienestar de Candy."

"No permitiré que la vuelvan a humillar" – dijo Terrence tomando la de Archi – "Ni los Leagan ni la famosa Tía Elroy."

"Pero si la lastimas" – dijo Archi acercando su cuerpo al de Terrence amenazadoramente – "Mi hermano y yo acabaremos contigo."

"¿Necesitan de dos para esa tarea?" – se burló Terry.

Archi lo empujó lejos mientras Terry reía a carcajadas.

Una suave llovizna caía sobre la campiña escocesa y la brisa nocturna se colaba por la ventana abierta de la habitación de Candy. Terrence entró a su habitación con un libro en la mano y notó que ella tenía un semblante muy triste.

"¿Qué te sucede?" – preguntó rodeándola con los brazos.

"Mañana se marcharán."

Terrence se acostó a su lado y la abrazó con ternura. Ella se volvió hacia él, escondiendo el rostro en la curva de su hombro.

"¿Será tan malo que te quedes sola conmigo?" – le preguntó lleno de dudas.

"No, claro que no" – dijo besando su mejilla – "pero los extrañaré."

"Lo sé" – dijo besando su hombro.

"Y Stear está tan enojado conmigo. No quiere ni verme."

"Es porque está enamorado de ti, pero ¿quién no?"

"Terry, yo quiero mucho a Stear y no quiero que se vaya enojado conmigo. No sé cuando lo volveré a ver."

"No te preocupes, pecosita. Mañana será otro día y todo se resolverá."

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Te lo prometo" – contestó buscando sus labios – "Ahora dame un beso."

Y ella se los ofreció mientras le echaba los brazos al cuello.

"Alister ¿puedo hablar contigo?"

Stear levantó la mirada del periódico que leía y miró al recién llegado con sorpresa.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Terrence? No puedo creer que hayas pisado el colegio."

"A veces hay que hacer cosas que no se quieren" – dijo tomando asiento frente a él – "Necesito hablar contigo."

Alister se levantó de la mesa con lentitud.

"No tengo tiempo, Terrence. Debo terminar de empacar."

"Por favor."

"¿Qué deseas?" – Stear lo miró con fastidio.

"Me gustaría que hablaras con Candy. Ella está muy triste por tu partida."

"Candy ya no nos necesita. Te tiene a ti" – dijo sin poder controlar sus celos.

"Yo nunca podré ocupar el lugar que tienes en su corazón, Stear."

"Hablas demasiado, Grandchester."

"Habla con ella."

"¿Por qué te importa tanto?"

"Porque me importa su felicidad."

"Estoy seguro que la consolarás" – dijo con amargura.

"Sé lo que sientes por ella, Stear. Yo también la amo."

"¡Nunca la amarás como lo hago yo!" – explotó el calmado Stear.

"Es verdad" – asintió Terrence – "pero la amo a mi manera y ella me corresponde."

"¿Has terminado?"

"Te suplico que hables con ella antes de marcharte. Si realmente eres su amigo y te importa su bienestar, te pido que hables con ella."

Stear lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, desconfiado.

"¿Tanto te importa ella?"

"Más que a mi vida."

"Trátala bien, Grandchester. Candy es muy preciosa para mi hermano y para mí."

"Lo sé."

"No la lastimes, Terrence. Si lo haces, te prometo que te lo haré pagar muy caro."

"Te creo" – dijo alzando los brazos en señal de rendición – "Prometo cuidar a Candy por ustedes."

"¿Está ella aquí?" – preguntó Stear mirando por la ventana.

"No, está en casa."

"Ensillaré mi caballo."

Candy cabalgaba por la campiña con las mejillas sonrojadas. Terrence la había despertado aquella mañana con besos y caricias audaces que la hacían estremecer.

"¡Lo amo!" – se dijo ella fustigando su yegua.

La yegua relinchó y empezó a trotar. La jovencita frunció y detuvo el andar para bajarse de la silla.

"¿Qué te sucede?" – le preguntó Candy.

Al levantar una de sus patas, ella se percató de que la yegua había perdido una herradura. Candy le dio unas palmaditas en el cuello.

"¡Vaya suerte la mía!" – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

"¡Neil! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya estarías en la estación del tren."

"Decidí dar un paseo antes de que nos marcháramos" – dijo bajando de su caballo – "Quería despedirme de la campiña…y ahora que te veo, de ti."

La mirada que Neil le dio la hizo retroceder. El muchacho sonrió con lascivia y la tomó con fuerza del brazo.

"¡Suéltame, granuja!"

"No seas tan arisca, gatita, después de todo, somos familia" – dijo rodeándola con los brazos.

"¿Has perdido la razón?"

"No te voy a lastimar" – dijo besando su mejilla – "Sólo te voy a hacer mía."

"¡No te atrevas a tocarme! ¡Soy una mujer casada!"

"¡Tanto mejor!" – Sonrió con morbo – "Eso significa que no tendré que ser delicado contigo."

Candy intentó golpearlo en la entrepierna pero él se lo esperaba. Ella se había escapado demasiadas veces de sus avances pero ya no lo haría. Él era un hombre ahora.

"No tienes idea de cuando he esperado este momento, huérfana" – dijo tumbándola sobre la hierba.

"¡Suéltame o te arrepentirás!"

"Te soltaré, una vez que termine contigo" – dijo mostrándole un cuchillo.

Ella levantó la mano para golpearlo pero el filo de la navaja la hizo sangrar.

"Pórtate bien o saldrás lastimada" – le advirtió.

La mano del muchacho haló el frente de su blusa y los botones saltaron.

"Gracias por no usar corsé, Candy" – dijo sonriendo Neil.

"¡Desgraciado!"– gimió Candy al sentir las manos de Neil tocar su pecho – "¡Te arrepentirás!"

"¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a decirle a todos que hicimos el amor?"

"¡La pagarás!" – dijo intentando arañar el rostro de Neil.

"¡Quieta, Candy!" – Dijo colocando la punta del cuchillo sobre su cuello – "¿No querrás que te corte, o si?"

"Prefiero morir desangrada a que tú me toques."

"¿Quién crees que eres? ¿Se te olvida acaso que nosotros de sacamos de ese mugriento orfanato?"

"¡Te odio!" – gritó y le escupió al rostro.

"Maleducada" – dijo Neil abofeteándola.

Candy se debatía, intentando alejarse. El hombre deslizaba las manos sobre su piel con fuerza, sus labios besándola, su lengua recorriendo su piel. Ella escuchó la tela rasgarse y empezó a llorar, orando por un milagro.

"Eres exquisita" – murmuró Neil deslizando sus manos bajo su falda – "De lo que Anthony se perdió."

"¡Desgraciado!"

Candy no estaba segura de quien había dicho esa palabra. De lo que estaba segura era que en un instante, Neil estaba sobre ella y al siguiente, no.

"¡Terry! ¡Stear!" – exclamó aliviada.

"¡Desgraciado!"– Gritaba Terrence, su puño estrellándose una y otra vez en el rostro de Neil – ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido?! ¡Ella es mi mujer!"

Stear cubrió a Candy con su chaqueta.

"¿Estás bien?" –preguntó Stear.

"Sí"- murmuró Candy, levemente aturdida.

"Quédate aquí."

La rubia siguió a Stear con la mirada. El joven inventor también dejó caer su puño sobre Neil. Candy cerró los ojos, horrorizada. Podía escuchar la fuerza de los puños sobre el cuerpo de Neil.

"Candy" – era Terry que se acercaba a ella, jadeante.

"No me mires" – dijo ella volviendo el rostro.

"Mi amor ¿estás bien?"

Candy lo miró y rompió en llanto desgarrador. Terry la rodeó con los brazos para calmarla.

"Ya todo está bien" - decía consolándola.

"Tuve tanto miento…pero ¡llegaste!"

"Siempre cuidaré de ti, mi amor."

Stear dejó caer el cuerpo inerte de Neil sobre el suelo.

"Vámonos de aquí" – dijo tocándose los nudillos ligeramente ensangrentados.

"¿Y ese canalla?" – preguntó Terrence alzando a Candy en brazos.

"¡Que se pudra!"

"No pueden hacer eso" – murmuró Candy.

"Ya se levantará" – dijo Stear – "No te preocupes por él."

"Debes llevarlo contigo" – le pidió ella.

De mala gana Stear accedió a la petición de Candy. Haló a Neil por los hombros hasta el caballo y lo echó sobre la grupa. El heredero de los Leagan soltó un quejido.

"Idiota" – murmuró Stear subiendo a su silla de montar.

Candy sintió a Terry elevarla sobre la silla de montar y luego subir tras ella. Stear se acercó a ellos.

"¿Cómo me encontraron?" – preguntó Candy.

"Casualidad" – respondió Stear – "Íbamos camino al castillo. Quería despedirme de ti.

"¿Es verdad?" – preguntó ella sonriendo.

"Por supuesto. No podía irme sin decirte adiós."

"¡Oh Stear!"

"Lamento mi comportamiento en estas últimas semanas."

"Pero Stear…"

"Todo está bien. Sé que Terrence cuidará bien de ti, Candy" – dijo sonriendo – "No digas nada. Sé que eres feliz…y eso es lo único que Anthony, Archi y yo siempre hemos deseado para ti."

"Gracias, Stear. Te voy a extrañar."

"Y yo a ti, Candy…y yo a ti" – dijo con infinita tristeza. -"Sabes dónde encontrarme" – dijo él con un guiño.

"No te olvides de mí."

"Nunca" - dijo inclinándose para besar su mejilla.

Terrence sintió una punzada de celos pero no dijo nada. Stear tendió la mano hacia él.

"Cuida de ella, Grandchester."

"Lo haré."

El muchacho azuzó su caballo y se alejó de ellos.

Terrence entró a la habitación con una bandeja en la mano. Le traía unos emparedados y té a su esposa.

"No debiste molestarte"- dijo Candy con una leve sonrisa desde el lecho.

"Tienes que comer algo" – dijo posando la bandeja sobre la mesa.

"No tengo hambre."

"Entonces, al menos bebe este té" – dijo trayéndole la taza.

A regañadientes tomó unos sorbos y bajó la mirada.

"¿Estás bien?" – le preguntó él.

"Me siento avergonzada."

"No tienes porqué" – dijo levantando su rostro hacia él – "Tú no tienes la culpa de los instintos de ese desgraciado."

"Si no hubieras llegado"- sollozó ella.

"Pero llegué."

"¿Y si no hubiera sido así?"

"Lo habría matado" – dijo con vehemencia.

"Pero… ¿no estás enojado conmigo?"

"No tengo motivos para estar enojado" – dijo abrazándola – "Tú eres mi Candy."

"¿Me sigues queriendo?" – preguntó asustada.

"Siempre, pecosita" – besó su cabeza – "No importa lo que suceda."

"Bésame, Terry" – dijo ofreciéndole sus labios.

La besó con dulzura, intentando borrar el mal recuerdo de Neil…y lo logró.

Candy, su dulce Candy, lo abrazó con fuerza y se dijo que sólo quería a Terrence junto a ella, por siempre.

Algunos días habían pasado de la partida de Stear y los demás. Candy estaba melancólica y para animarla, Terrence la invitó a dar un paseo a caballo. Ataviados en sendos trajes de montar, recorrieron la campiña y se adentraron en el bosque.

"¿A dónde vamos?" – preguntó Candy.

"Ya verás" – contestó con una sonrisa enigmática.

Avanzaron un par de metros hasta que Terrence se detuvo frente a una pequeña iglesia. Descendió de su caballo de un salto y ayudó a Candy a desmontar.

"¿Qué es esto?" – preguntó Candy.

"Esta es la capilla Grandchester. Mi tatarabuelo la construyó en aquí porque le gustaba alejarse de todo y buscar a Dios entre la naturaleza."

"Es bastante apartada"- murmuró mirando los vitrales – "pero tan hermosa."

Terry la tomó de la mano antes de dirigirse a la entrada.

"Antes se celebraba misa" – dijo abriendo la puerta.

"¡Que paz siente aquí!"

"Los murales en las paredes y techos fueron pintadas por un famoso artista" – dijo lleno de orgullo –"pero no me preguntes el nombre."

"¿No lo recuerdas?"

"No presté a atención" – se excusó - "No la utilizamos hace mucho tiempo pero la conservamos para futuras generaciones."

"¡Es realmente preciosa!"

Terrence la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia el altar.

"¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos en una iglesia?"

"En San Pablo"- contestó Candy.

"En esa ocasión" – dijo arrodillándose frente a ella – "nos obligaron a casarnos, a cumplir con un deber…y yo…yo no quiero ser como mis padres, Candy."

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

"Quiero estar unido a ti porque mi corazón me lo pide, no porque me hayan obligado. Quiero ser yo mismo y quiero serlo junto a ti" – le dijo sonriendo – "Es por eso que hoy, delante de Dios, quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa…mi esposa de corazón."

"Terry" – dijo arrodillándose junto a él, emocionada.

"Te amo" – dijo con vehemencia – "Dios te puso en mi camino para enseñarme a amar…jamás me he preocupado por nadie. Siempre he sido egoísta, lo reconozco, pero ya no quiero serlo y es gracias a ti."

"Yo…yo también te amo" – dijo llorando – "Nunca he querido a nadie como te quiero a ti. Nunca he sentido la necesidad de estar al lado de alguien pero ahora sí. Estoy a tu lado y es de corazón."

"¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?"

"Sí."

Visiblemente emocionado, Terry tomó su mano para besarla con reverencia.

"Te amo, pecosita. Siempre estaremos juntos."

"¿Siempre?"

"Hasta que la muerte nos separa…y aún entonces, estaremos juntos."

"Por siempre."

Y sellaron su promesa con un beso.


	11. CAPITULO 11 APASIONADOS

_**Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **esta maravillosa historia le pertenece a la gran autora msgrandchester espero la disfruten tanto como yo jejeje ;D**_

 _ **saludos...**_

La luna brillaba sobre la piel de los adolescentes dándoles una apariencia plateada y misteriosa. La mano de Terrence ascendía para volver a descender con lentitud suavemente sobre la espalda de su esposa.

"Tu piel es tan suave" – murmuró él.

"La tuya también" – contestó Candy, su mano acariciando el vientre plano de su esposo, descubriendo una vez más los músculos que se escondían bajo las camisas – "y tan firme."

"Nunca olvides que te amo, Candy."

Terrence la escuchó suspirar mientras sus brazos volvían a estrecharla, acercándola más a él, sus piernas enlazándose.

"Es hermosa" – pensó con satisfacción – "y es mía".

Candy llevó una mano hacia los cabellos de Terrence y sumergió sus dedos en ella.

"Me gusta…pareces un pirata." – dijo suspirando.

"¿Un pirata?"

"Sólo te falta un parche sobre el ojo" – dijo ella riendo con suavidad.

"¡Que cosas dices, pecosita!" – dijo riendo también.

Ella lo miró amorosamente. Terrence tomó uno de sus rizos entre los dedos y lo llevó a sus labios.

"Me gustan desde que te vi en el Mauritania" – confesó – "rizos dorados como el sol." –Inclinó los labios para tocar los de Candy.

"¿Te he dicho cuanto te amo?" – preguntó apasionado.

"Me lo has demostrado"- contestó ruborizándose – "Ahora entiendo."

El verano estaba terminando; los días se volvían menos calurosos y los turistas regresaban a sus hogares. Candy y Terry, ahora sin la compañía de los otros jóvenes, dependían el uno del otro más que antes. Tim y Grace los miraban a la distancia, pensando lo felices que sus patrones se veían.

"Nunca habría imaginado" – decía Tim a su esposa – "que el joven Terrence cambiara tanto."

Terrence había dejado de fumar y beber. Se había convertido en un joven más alegre, más risueño, y más atento con las personas a su alrededor. Era obvio que adoraba a Candy y la miraba con ojos llenos de amor. Grace se sorprendía que a pesar de la juventud de Candy, ella se comportara como una esposa ejemplar. Sabía llevar la casa, estaba al pendiente que los platos preparados fueran los preferidos de Terry, y lo llenaba de mimos. La conquista había sido mutua y ambos estaban completamente enamorados.

"Tan sólo necesitaba un poco de amor para salir de su coraza"- sonreía Grace, llena de sabiduría.

El pueblo estaba de fiesta, las calles iluminadas con linternas de papel, los campesinos ataviados con sus mejores trajes para celebrar las festividades del fin de verano.

"¡Es el hijo de duque!"

"¡Y viene con su esposa!"

"¡Son tan jóvenes!"

Terry los podía escuchar y se volvía a ellos para saludarlos, tratando de borrar esa imagen de chico malo que tenía; más de una vez lo habían visto en los bares bebiendo o empezando alguna pelea pero aquello había quedado atrás. Como magia, el encanto y la sonrisa de Candy había conquistado a los lugareños, la imagen de Terrence quedando en el pasado.

Las mujeres del pueblo miraban a Terrence descaradamente; al menos así lo pensaba Candy. Le sonreían y batían sus pestañas como alas de mariposa y Candy sentía celos. Celos que la hacían imaginarse arrastrándolas por el lodo.

Los hombres del pueblo no se quedaban atrás pero eran más discretos que las mujeres particularmente después de la mirada furiosa que Terrence había dado a uno de ellos. El duquecito tenía reputación de ser bueno con los puños, así que era mejor mantenerse a distancia.

"¡Eso sí, que ni se acerquen a ella!" – su instinto le decía que los golpeara pero no podía culparlos por admirar a su mujer.

Terrence miró a Candy con una sonrisa. Ella llevaba un vestido rosa pálido de verano, de falda amplia y mangas cortas. El cabello cayendo libremente sobre la espalda, tal como a él le gustaba. Habían estado bailando y la agitación había sonrosado sus mejillas ¡se veía hermosa!

"¡Ven conmigo!" – dijo Terry tomándola de la mano.

"¿A dónde me llevas?"

"A donde pueda besarte sin llamar la atención" – decía Terrence mientras se escondían en un callejón.

"Pero, Terry ¡no es correcto!" – decía Candy avergonzada.

"Estamos casados, pecosita."

Terry la besaba y nublaba sus pensamientos; sus respiraciones se volvían jadeantes, las manos del joven deslizándose bajo su falda para alzarla hacia él y los muslos de Candy rodeaban las caderas de Terry.

"Te necesito" – murmuró sin aliento Terrence, su frente apoyada en la de Candy.

"Terry.".

"Te amo… ¡te amo!" – y volvía a tomar sus labios con pasión.

Candy, toda suavidad, sentía el cuerpo firme de Terrence contra el suyo, despertando sentimientos que no podía explicarse. Sólo sabía que le faltaba el aire, que su piel se erizaba y que necesitaba tenerlo más cerca, si es que aquello era posible.

"Terry…"-gimió ella turbada.

"Discúlpame" – contestó, posando sus pies sobre el suelo – "este no es lugar."

"No tienes que disculparte" – dijo ella ruborizada, acomodándose la ropa.

"Regresemos a casa, amor" – dijo tomando su mano.

Era casi medianoche cuando regresaron a la villa. Terry abrió la puerta para que Candy entrara.

"Volveré enseguida" – dijo él besando su frente.

"¿Dónde irás?" – preguntó sorprendida.

"Necesito dar una cabalgata, amor. No te preocupes."

"Está bien. Ten cuidado."

"Lo tendré."- contestó antes de darse media vuelta.

Candy lo vio alejarse y supo que algo le sucedía; Terry sólo cabalgaba de noche cuando se encontraba inquieto. Suspirando, subió a su habitación y después de darse un baño, se acostó a dormir.

Terrence miraba a Candy con una sonrisa. La rubia despertó sobresaltada al sentir que le caía agua sobre el rostro.

"¡Terry!" – exclamó al verlo inclinado sobre ella, descamisado, gotas de agua resbalando de su cabello oscuro.

"¡Sí que duermes!" – se burló él.

"¡Me estás mojando! ¿Te bañaste?"

"No querrás que venga a la cama oliendo a caballo ¿verdad?"

"Tampoco quiero que me mojes" – dijo haciendo un puchero.

El muchacho sacudió la cabeza como si fuera un can, el agua cayendo sobre Candy. Ella rió con suavidad y le echó los brazos al cuello para atraerlo a ella. El cuerpo de Terrence cayó sobre el de ella.

"¡Que malo eres, conmigo!" – se quejó Candy.

"¿Muy malo?" – preguntó besando sus mejillas.

"¡Malísimo!" – se rió.

"Entonces te daré muchos besitos para que me perdones" – dijo besando todo su rostro –"¿Quieres más?"

"Muchos más."

"¿Me amas, Candy?"

"¿Me amas tú a mí?"

El rostro de Terrence se volvió muy serio, su mirada escudriñando el rostro de su joven esposa. Los ojos verdes de Candy se abrieron con expectativa. El rostro de Terrence estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento sobre la piel. Inmóvil, observó a Terrence inclinar su cabeza hacia ella, sus labios quedando a escasos centímetros de los suyos.

"¿Es que no te lo he demostrado, mi amor?"

"Aún no soy tu mujer"- dijo en voz muy baja.

"Candy…" - dijo Terrence estupefacto.

"Sé que hay algo más…algo que sucede entre…dos personas que se aman."

"Candy…amor"- dijo haciéndose a un lado.

"¿Me enseñarías?"

"Candy."

"Sé que no soy como las muchachas del pueblo pero…"

"¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué tienen que ver las chicas del pueblo?"

"Vi cómo te miraban…como te hablaban."

"¿Y eso qué?"

"Ellas…tal vez ellas sean más interesantes."

Terrence soltó una carcajada. Candy se sentó sobre la cama y lo miró muy ofendida.

"No me parece que te haya dicho un chiste" – se quejó.

"¡Pequeña tonta! ¡Estás celosa!" – dijo pinchando la punta de su nariz.

"¡No es verdad!" – dijo haciendo un mohín.

Él se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó.

"Sólo me importas tú, Candy. Sólo tú."

"Cuando me besas, Terry…quiero más…quiero estar más cerca de ti…quiero…que me ames…y que no te detengas."

Los segundos parecieron horas, los ojos azules de Terrence mirando los de Candy fijamente.

"¿Estás segura, amor? No quiero asustarte."

"Contigo no tengo miedo."

"Bésame, entonces…"– le pidió con voz sensual.

"Te beso" – dijo mientras un cosquilleo nervioso y excitado llenaba su ser.

Lo besó tal cual él le había enseñado, con pasión y fervor, excitada ante el aroma de Terry. El la estrechó contra su pecho con fuerza, una mano deslizándose bajo la bata.

"No te lastimaré" – le prometió.

Candy se sintió empujada ligeramente hacia atrás, el cuerpo de Terrence cuadrándose sobre ella. La boca de Terrence la besó con insistencia, seduciéndola, conquistándola.

"Terry"- murmuró rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

"Me gustas, Candy…me gustas tanto… ¿te gusto yo?" – susurró en su oído, ronco y apasionado.

La piel de la joven se erizó al contacto de su aliento.

"Me encantas"- balbuceó turbada.

"Dime" – dijo besando cada una de sus pecas – "dime que sientes."

"Me haces perder el sentido…me turbas."

Lo escuchó reír lleno de gusto, lleno de felicidad. Candy, suavemente, tomó el rostro de Terry entre sus manos.

"Eres apuesto"- dijo besando la comisura de sus labios – "y tu boca puede ser tan hermosa cuando sonríes."

"Tú me enseñaste a sonreír, Candy."

Los labios de Candy recorrieron su mejilla hasta llegar a sus ojos, los cuales besó con delicadeza antes de dirigirse hacia las oscuras cejas.

"Te amo." – dijo ella.

"Y yo a ti."

Las manos de Candy recorrieron la espalda del muchacho y se detuvieron en los hombros del joven para cubrirlos de besos. Terrence gimió bajo su contacto y buscó sus labios con avidez. Sonriendo, ambos se dieron besos cortos hasta que sus respiraciones se agitaron, revelando la pasión que llevaban dentro de sus corazones, sus cuerpos acercándose más y más.

Los dedos de Candy se enredaron en los cabellos de Terrence mientras lo besaba con fervor. Los brazos de Terrence se deslizaron bajo la espalda de Candy, arqueando su espalda hacia él.

"Eres lo más maravilloso que me ha sucedido."

"Amor…"

Las manos de Terrence se deslizaron por su contorno, sus pulgares tocando ligeramente los pezones a través de la tela, antes de empezar a desabotonar la bata.

Candy se estremeció al sentir el aire de la noche sobre su piel. Volvió a abrazarla para cubrir su desnudez con su cuerpo, sus labios mordisqueando la curva de cuello, su lengua dejando un rastro húmedo.

"Quiero amarte, Candy."

"Quiero que me ames" – dijo ella sorprendida ante su audacia.

"Te agrada ¿no es así?" – preguntó mientras su lengua se deslizaba hacia el valle entre sus pechos.

Candy cerró los ojos, disfrutando las sensaciones que Terrence producía en ella.

Terrence la volvió a besar con suavidad, tranquilizando sus nervios.

"Eres mi esposa, Candy. No hay nada de malo."

"Es…una locura…"- balbuceó Candy.

"Se llama pasión y yo te la enseñaré. Te amo."

"Yo…te amo"- dijo ella posando un dedo sobre sus labios – "Y soy tuya."

"¿Eres mía?"– preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Toda tuya" – dijo con esa coquetería innata de las mujeres.

Los labios de Candy buscaron la de Terrence, su lengua serpenteando en la de él con desespero. Con agrado, Terrence sintió las manos de Candy dirigirse a su pecho, recorrer su contorno, y dirigirse hacia la planicie de su vientre, inocentemente acariciando su cintura. Terry contuvo la respiración un par de segundos mientras Candy alzaba la cabeza para darle besitos y leves mordiscos sobre los hombros.

"Aprendes pronto" – le bromeó.

A pesar de la oscuridad pudo darse cuenta que la había abochornado.

"Tengo un buen maestro" – se defendió ella.

"Tengo tanto que enseñarte, mi amor" – dijo con voz pastosa, sus manos ocupándose de los pantalones que enfundaban sus largas piernas.

Candy no podía pensar, solo sentir. Sentir las manos de Terry recorrerla y ¡que ella se lo permitiera tan libremente! Terrence estaba delirante de pasión y poder.

Jamás había tenido a alguien como Candy entre sus brazos. Jamás alguien se le había entregado tan libremente. Sus labios volvieron a ella, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo. La chiquilla se movió inquieta bajo él. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, su cuerpo pidiéndole mayor proximidad con Terrence.

"Te quiero más cerca" – murmuró Candy abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Espera…espera pecosita" – jadeaba Terrence – "No sabes lo que me estás haciendo."

Las manos de Terrence acariciaban con devoción…la devoción tornándose en suave violencia al escucharla clamar su nombre una y otra vez en la oscuridad.

"Candy ¿qué me has hecho?" – Susurró – "Te estoy amando demasiado."

"Te amo…te amo….te necesito."

"Más te necesito yo….mi Candy" – contestó con anticipación.

Terrence regresó a la boca de Candy para embelesarla con sus besos mientras con suavidad y sutileza apartaba los muslos de la joven. Un brazo de Terrence se deslizó por su espalda, su mano sosteniendo la cabeza de Candy para besarla. El otro brazo se dirigió hacia sus caderas para acercarla a él, su cuerpo pidiendo a gritos por ella.

"Te amo, Candy" – lo escuchó decir contra su boca.

Candy entreabrió los ojos al sentir que se convertían en un solo ser, un gemido de sorpresa escapando de sus labios. El muchacho se detuvo, la prueba inminente del amor de Candy, frente a él.

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó con preocupación, quedándose muy quieto.

"Sí" – dijo regalándole una sonrisa – "ahora entiendo. No te detengas. No ahora que soy tuya para siempre."

"Sólo esta vez, mi amor…sólo esta vez" – dijo llenándola por completo.

Candy suspiró, sintiendo el contacto más cercano de sus cuerpos. El joven se quedó muy quieto, esperando que ella se relajara, y la cubrió de suaves besos.

"Te amo" – dijo ella acariciando su mejilla – "mi rebelde amor."

Se fundieron en un beso y sus alientos se confundieron al igual que sus cuerpos.

No había ni principio ni fin. Sólo existían ellos, un solo ser. El amor envolviéndolos por completo.

Terrence estrechaba a Candy contra su pecho mientras los latidos de sus corazones regresaban a la normalidad. La respiración de Candy se tornaba más suave y Terrence comprendió que el sueño la había vencido. Demasiado alborozado, su cabeza empezó a llenarse de preguntas.

¿Era normal que aquel encuentro con Candy lo hubiera estremecido tanto? A sus diecisiete años, él ya había tenido una que otra relación física pero reconocía que en ninguna se había preocupado por su compañera ni había experimentado los sentimientos que Candy le inspiraba.

¡Era Amor! Terrence se estremeció al comprender lo que era el amor del cual hablaban los poetas. ¡Por fin lo entendía! Ese era el amor del cual Eleonor le había platicado…un amor loco y apasionado, un amor que podía romper el corazón en mil pedazos. Sintiendo una extraña angustia en el pecho, se preguntó si Candy sería suya por siempre.

"Candy… ¿eres mía?" – preguntó en voz baja.

"Soy tuya ¿no lo sabes ya?"

La rubia levantó el rostro hacia él. Terry la rodeó con los brazos, su cuerpo aprisionando el de ella contra el colchón.

"Demuéstramelo"- dijo Terry con picardía.

"¿No lo he hecho ya?" – le sonrió ella.

Unos suaves toques a la puerta llamaron su atención. Terry soltó a Candy y se cubrió con la sabana hasta la cintura.

"¿Quién podrá ser?" – preguntó Candy cubriéndose.

"Adelante" – contestó él.

"Buen día, señor y señora" – dijo Beth, ruborizada – "Disculpe pero ha llegado un telegrama y dice "Urgente"."

"Gracias" – dijo tomando el sobre.

Beth hizo una venia y salió de la habitación. Candy, recostada sobre las almohadas, observó como la mirada de su esposo se tornaba tempestuosa.

"¡No puedo creerlo!" – exclamó con rabia, haciendo una bola de papel con el telegrama y lanzándolo al otro extremo de la habitación.

"¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó Candy con preocupación.

"El duque quiere que regresemos a Londres."


	12. CAP 12 TERRENCE DUQUE DE GRANDCHESTER

_**Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **esta historia le pertenece a la gran autora msgrandchester espero la disfruten como yo...**_

 _ **saludos...**_

"¡No voy a poder soportarlo! ¡No voy a poder!" – se decía Terrence mientras fumaba en el balcón de su habitación.

Sintiéndose culpable, le dio una última bocanada al cigarrillo antes de tirarlo hacia la fuente que se encontraba en el jardín. Dándose la vuelta, se recostó en la baranda mientras miraba hacia la habitación donde la tenue luz de una vela alumbraba el rostro de Candy.

"Si no fuera por ti, querida Candy…" – pensó con cierta tristeza.

Candy dormía apaciblemente, una mano bajo la almohada, la otra extendida hacia el lado de Terrence. Tenía un hombro al descubierto, el tirante de su camisón habiéndose deslizado, su blanca piel acelerando el latir del corazón del joven.

"¿Qué voy a hacer, Candy?" – le había preguntado horas atrás.

"Paciencia, mi amor, ten paciencia".

"¿Cómo tenerla si me estoy condenando a una vida que he detestado desde siempre?"

Casi un mes había transcurrido desde su regreso a Londres. Casi un mes desde que habían ocupado el ala oeste del castillo, el hogar que ahora ocupaban. Aquel gesto había sorprendido a Terrence; el duque simplemente había dicho que las parejas jóvenes debían tener privacidad y había mirado a su hijo con una sonrisa mientras este rogaba que la tierra se lo tragase.

Ni bien se habían instalado en el castillo cuando el duque citó a Terrence en su despacho para pedirle, no, ordenarle, que a partir del Lunes lo acompañaría a la Cámara de Lores.

"¿Estás loco?" – Se sobresaltó Terrence – "¿Qué rayos pretendes que haga allá?"

"Haz el favor de controlarte" - el duque lo miró con severidad –"Es tu obligación como futura cabeza de los Grandchester."

"¿Futuro…qué?"

"Sabes que eres mi heredero ¿verdad? Eres el próximo Duque de Grandchester."

"No me interesa."

"Quieras o no, eres el siguiente en la línea de sucesión.".

"Tienes otros hijos ¿o no?" - Terrence se cruzó de brazos.

"Ellos no son tú, Terrence."

"¡Que explicación tan lógica!" – Se burló Terrence – "Lo siento, padre pero no quiero ser el próximo Duque de Grandchester."

"Eso lo decido yo, no tú, chiquillo insolente" – dijo poniéndose de pie –"Eres el siguiente duque."

"¡No!"

"¡Si!"

¡No!" "¡¿Por qué yo?!"

"¡Porque eres diferente!" – dijo el duque golpeando la palma sobre la mesa.

"¡¿Qué me hace diferente?! ¡Los otros también son tus hijos!"

Richard miró a su hijo con desesperación. Quería decirle que él era su preferido, que él era el hijo del amor y no de la obligación. Quería decirle que ese espíritu independiente al igual que sus ojos azules eran los de la mujer que amara…que aún amaba...pero no pudo.

"¡He dicho que serás el duque y punto!" – le grito con prepotencia.

"¡No lo haré! ¡Y si me obligas a ir a la Cámara, te avergonzaré!"

"¡No lo harás, Terrence! ¡Si te atreves, me encargaré de hacer tu vida miserable!"

"¡Lo has hecho con anterioridad, padre!"

"Esta vez no estás solo"- dijo con voz gruesa.

"¿Me estás amenazando?" – Terrence alzó una ceja, sorprendido.

"Es una advertencia, Terrence."

"¡Haz lo que quieras, padre! Candy no me interesa" – mintió.

La carcajada de Richard retumbó en el despacho.

"Me he dado cuenta como la miras, Terrence."

"Eso no significa nada, padre."

"Esa chiquilla está enamorada de ti. Supongo que no querrás que ella pase malos ratos ¿verdad?"

"¡No serías capaz! ¡Tú prometiste a su familia cuidarla!"

"¡Y eso haré!" – sonrió con cinismo –"pero de ti dependerá si ella es bien tratada y respetada en esta casa."

Terrence lo miró lleno de furia mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

"¡Eres…un…miserable!"

"Soy tu padre y debes obedecerme."

"¡Quieres que sea un títere!"

"¡Llámalo como quieras, Terrence, Duque de Grandchester!"

"Un día, padre…un día…"

"¡Guárdate tus amenazas, Terrence!"

"¡Detesto esta ciudad! ¡Detesto este lugar y te detesto a ti!" – exclamó antes de salir del despacho, azotando la puerta.

Candy lo esperaba en la habitación y lo miró con preocupación al ver el disgusto en su rostro.

"¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡No quiero!" – dijo Terry caminando hacia la licorera.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"¡Quiere que lo acompañe a la Cámara de Loores!"

"¿A la Cámara de Loores? ¿Por qué?"

"Quiere que me empiece a preparar para ocupar el ducado."

"¿El ducado?"

"¿Puedes imaginártelo, pecosita? Terrence, Duque de Grandchester."

Ella guardó silencio mientras él se servía una copa de whisky. Como recordando algo, Terrence se detuvo y devolvió el licor a la botella.

"Todo va a estar bien, amor…ya verás" – dijo ella.

Candy caminó hacia él para abrazarlo por la cintura, su cabeza apoyada en su espalda.

"¿Realmente lo crees?" – le preguntó sin mirarla.

"Tu padre no es malo, Terrence. El sólo quiere…"

"El duque" - interrumpió con sarcasmo – "quiere que sea un títere en sus manos, que haga lo que él quiere, sin importar si me hace feliz o no."

Terry se volvió y la rodeó con los brazos.

"Seguro si hablas con él…con paciencia…llegarán a entenderse."

"¡Es imposible!" – Negó con la cabeza – "Mi padre está acostumbrado a que se haga lo que él dice."

"Y tú estás acostumbrado a hacer lo que mejor te parece" – lo interrumpió Candy.

"Creo que eso es lo que más te gusta de mí, pecosita" – dijo besando la punta de su nariz.

"Me encanta" – sonrió ella – "pero creo que deberías tratar de llevarte mejor con tu padre. Al fin y al cabo, estamos en su casa."

"¡Eso es otra cosa que detesto!" – se quejó alejándose de la rubia.

"Este castillo es hermoso, Terrence."

"¡Pero no es nuestro! No como lo era en Escocia. En Escocia, la villa era toda nuestra…estábamos solos."

"Lo sé, mi amor. Sé que necesitas tu espacio pero al menos tenemos toda esta sección para nosotros. ¿No te parece que fue muy amable de su parte?"

El joven suspiró antes de mirar a su esposa.

"Contigo no se puede" – se quejó –"Siempre hayas algo bueno que decir."

"Siempre hay algo bueno que decir, mi amor" – se puso de puntillas para besarlo con suavidad en los labios.

"No sé qué haría sin ti, Candy."

"Fugarte, probablemente."

"Lo he pensado."

"Si quieres, podemos hacerlo."

"¿Fugarnos?"

"Sí, iremos a donde tú quieras."

"¿Harías eso por mí, Candy?"

"Contigo iría hasta el fin del mundo."

Los brazos de Terrence la estrecharon contra su pecho.

"¿No te importaría ser la esposa de un simple actor, Candy?"

"Lo único que me importa es estar contigo, Terry."

"No tendríamos mucho, Candy…tal vez ni suficiente para comer."

"Yo podría trabajar" – le sonrió ella.

"¿Trabajar?" – Enarcó la ceja – "¿Haciendo qué?"

"Puedo coser, lavar, planchar o cocinar."

"Tus manos se estropearían" – dijo tomando una de ellas entre las suyas.

"¿No te has fijado? Mis manos ya están estropeadas."

Terrence besó cada una de las yemas de sus dedos antes de besar su palma.

"No quiero que vuelvas a trabajar, Candy."

"El trabajo no es deshonroso."

"Lo sé pero tú eres mi princesa y como tal debes ser atendida."

"¡No seas ridículo, Terrence!" – Lo amonestó – "Puedo trabajar."

"¡Lo sé, mi hermoso amor!" – La alzó en brazos para darle vueltas en el aire – "¡Te amo por pensar así!"

"¡Me mareo!" – exclamó Candy riendo.

"¡Te amo¡ ¡Te amo!" – dijo Terry bajándola para abrazarla nuevamente – "¡Eres mi princesita!"

"Todo estará bien, Terry. Ya verás."

"Eso espero, Candy" – dijo lleno de ilusión.

"Ve con tu padre un par de días" – le aconsejó – "Haz el esfuerzo y estoy segura que una vez que tu padre vea que no te gusta no te obligará más."

"Realmente no conoces a mi padre, Candy."

Los cabellos de Terrence se mecieron con la brisa y el joven se estremeció de frío.

Dio dos brincos y se frotó los brazos antes de regresar a la habitación. Cerró con suavidad el ventanal mientras una voz a su espalda lo invitaba con sensualidad a la cama.

"¿Te desperté?" – preguntó Terrence.

"Me hiciste falta" – dijo Candy abriendo los brazos hacia él.

Terry sonrió antes de deslizarse bajo las sabanas con su esposa.

"¡Estás helado! ¡Vas a pescar un resfriado!"

"Ojalá. Así no tendría que ir a trabajar. ¿Tienes idea de lo aburrido que es? ¡Me duermo al estar entre esos vejestorios!"

"¡Terry! ¡Que malo eres!"

"¡Es la verdad! ¡Son muy ancianos! Creo que mi padre es el más joven. Uno de estos días me voy a quedar dormido y mi padre va a amonestarme."

"Lo siento tanto, Terry" – dijo besando su mejilla.

"Además, quieren que me corte el cabello."

"¡Eso sí que no!" – dijo Candy con tal firmeza que Terry la miró divertido.

"Creo que mañana me lo tendré que recortar."

"¡Ni se te ocurra A mí me gustan largos y así deben quedarse!" – dijo deslizando sus dedos entre sus cabellos.

"¿Es una orden?" – Terrence alzó una ceja.

"Así es, mi lord" – dijo Candy antes de besar la punta de su nariz.

"Le diré a todos que tú me obligaste"– le advirtió Terry – "Recuerda que mañana viene la nobleza a la fiesta de mi padre."

"Era de esperarse, amor, después de todo es el cumpleaños de tu padre."

"Y nos veremos obligados a asistir."

"¡Anímate! El duque me permitió invitar a los chicos y todos han confirmado su asistencia."

"¿Archi, Annie y Stear?" – Hizo un mohín – "Eso será divertido…"

"¡No seas sarcástico!" – Candy le dio un golpe en el brazo – "Recuerda que son mis primos."

"Ya lo sé, ya lo sé" – dijo abrazándola – "Será bueno verlos."

"¡Claro que sí! Así no estaremos solos con los vejetes."

Terry se rió antes de mirar a su esposa con seriedad.

"No sé cuánto más pueda resistirlo, Candy."

"Lo sé, mi amor,"– posó su mano sobre su mejilla – "Decidas lo que decidas yo estaré aquí para apoyarte."

"Y yo para aplastarte…"- dijo antes de sonreír traviesamente.

Casi enseguida el cuerpo de Terrence cubrió el de Candy.

"Has engordado" – dijo Candy al sentir el peso de su esposo.

Terrence la miró con sorpresa en los ojos y se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

"¿De verdad lo crees?" – Tomó entre los dedos índice y pulgar la piel bajo el mentón – "¿Me está saliendo papada?"

La carcajada de Candy resonó en la habitación.

"¡Eres un vanidoso!"

"¿Estoy engordando? Es por la falta de ejercicio, Candy."

"¡Tonto! Estoy bromeando contigo. Aunque engordaras 100 libras continuaría amándote."

"¿De verdad? No estoy muy seguro de amarte si tú te engordas de esa manera, Candy."

Antes que ella pudiera responderle, Terry cubrió sus labios con los suyos en un beso apasionado, robándole el aliento y cualquier pensamiento.

"Te necesito"- dijo él con voz pastosa.

"Ámame"- dijo ella moviéndose bajo él.

"¿Qué haría sin ti, Candy?" – la miró a los ojos fijamente.

"No pienses en eso"- dijo besando su cuello, la punta de su lengua acariciando su piel.

Terrence se estremeció bajó las caricias de su mujer, la respiración de ella agitándose en su pecho.

"Jamás me cansaré de ti" – susurró Terrence apasionado.

"Te amo…te amo."

"¡Está bellísima! ¡Parece una princesa!" pensaba Stear se había detenido a un costado del salón para observar a Candy que conversaba junto a unas damas.

Ataviada en un traje de terciopelo verde oscuro, de falda amplia y escote pronunciado, la blancura de su piel era evidente, al igual que las curvas de su silueta.

En la cabeza llevaba una pequeña tiara con esmeraldas que hacía juego con el collar que llevaba.

A través del salón, la mirada de Candy se posó en la de Stear y disculpándose de las señoras con las que conversaba, se acercó a él.

"¡Viniste!" – dijo ella con alegría.

"Me invitaste ¿no es así?" – él le sonrió.

"¿Dónde están Archi y Annie?"

"Vendrán enseguida. Annie se encontró con una amiga de la familia" – explicó Stear.

"¡Te ves guapísimo!" – dijo Candy ajustando la corbatita del esmoquin de su primo.

"Gracias. Tú también te ves preciosa" – dijo con sinceridad.

"Me siento como si estuviera disfrazada" – dijo Candy en voz baja – "pero la esposa del duque escogió este vestido para mí."

"Hizo una excelente elección."

"¡Candy!" – era Annie que entraba del brazo de su novio.

"¡Annie, querida!" – las dos chiquillas se abrazaron.

"No tienes idea de cuánto te extraño" – dijo Annie – "San Pablo es no es igual sin ti."

"Me imagino que todo debe estar tranquilo y aburrido" – dijo Candy traviesamente.

"¡Aburridísimo!" – dijo Archi besando a su prima en la mejilla – "Ya no tenemos quien nos visite a la media noche."

"¡Cuánto los extraño!" – dijo Candy abrazándolos.

"Esas demostraciones de afecto no son bien vistas en público"- dijo una voz sarcástica tras ellos.

Los cuatro volvieron la mirada para encontrarse con Terrence.

"Grandchester"– Archi lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Terrence" – dijo Stear estirando su mano hacia él.

"Duquecito" – dijo Annie haciendo una venia.

Todas las miradas se posaron en Annie. Terry se echó a reír.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" – preguntó ella.

"¿Te estás burlando de mí, Annie Britter?" – preguntó Terry mirándola con fijeza.

"¿Por qué dice eso Duque…cito…?" – ella le devolvió la mirada.

Stear y Archi intercambiaron miradas mientras Candy miraba a su amiga con sorpresa.

"¡Que grato es volver a verlos!" – dijo Terrence dándoles un efusivo abrazo a cada uno – "¿Cómo han estado?"

"El colegio es muy aburrido sin ustedes" – dijo Archi.

"Hace tiempo que la Madre Superiora está muy callada….debe extrañarte" – añadió Stear.

"Tal vez deba ir a visitarla uno de estos días y reanimarla" – dijo Terrence con malicia.

"Mínimo le produces un ataque al corazón…particularmente con tu nuevo estilo" – dijo Annie mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

Terrence tragó en seco. Candy sonrió.

"No te ves mal vestido de etiqueta, Grandchester."

"Consideraré eso un cumplido viniendo de ti, Archibald. ¿No dices nada, Stear?" – preguntó Terry, sorprendiéndolo.

Alister apartó la mirada de Candy y se ruborizó. Estaba claro que Terrence había notado su admiración por la rubia.

"Te agradezco por habernos invitado" – contestó Stear.

"Muy diplomático"- dijo Terry mirándolo con seriedad –"¿Me imagino que te agrada lo que ves?"

"Por supuesto, tu castillo es muy hermoso" – le contestó desafiante.

"Al igual que mi esposa."

"No hay punto de comparación entre ambas."

"Terrence" – dijo Annie tratando de calmar la situación – "¿Es ese tu padre? Está haciendo señas."

Terrence se volvió para encontrarse con la mirada de su padre.

"Así es. Él es Richard, Duque de Grandchester, y por lo visto solicita mi presencia. Si me disculpan…"

Candy lo vio alejarse hacia el centro del salón donde su padre estaba congregado con otros miembros de la Cámara de Loores. Frunció el ceño pensando en lo extraño que estaba actuando.

"Pareces una princesa – dijo Annie enlazando su brazo con el de Candy – "¿o debería decir Duquesa de Grandchester?"

"¡Ni se te ocurra! Terry no tiene la menor intención de tomar el título."

"¿Por qué no?" – preguntó Archi.

"No le interesa."

"¿Y en que radican sus intereses?" – preguntó Stear.

"Quiere ser actor" – dijo ella llena de orgullo.

Los hermanos Cornwall casi escupen sus bebidas. Annie palideció.

"¿Qué les pasa?" – preguntó Candy con sorpresa.

"¿Un actor? Eso no es muy bien visto, Candy" – dijo Annie.

"¿Su padre lo apoya?"

"No, para nada, Archi. Ni siquiera lo sabe."

"Dime que al menos tiene talento."

"Tiene mucho talento, Stear" – Candy sonrió – "Deberían verlo cuando está en personaje."

"Si tú lo dices" – dijo Annie poco convencida

"Un día lo verán y estarán de acuerdo conmigo."

Una campanilla empezó a sonar en el salón para llamar la atención de los presentes. Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente antes que el Duque de Grandchester agradeciera a todos su presencia.

"Quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para presentarles formalmente a mi heredero, Terrence, futuro Duque de Grandchester."

Candy observó a Terry palidecer. ¿No es él bastardo de Grandchester?, alcanzó Candy a escuchar una voz tras ella. Como adivinando sus pensamientos, el duque continuó.

"Terrence es mi heredero y como tal ha comenzado su preparación en la Cámara de Loores. Estoy seguro que él será un brillante reemplazo para este viejo que tiene muchas ganas de retirarse y disfrutar de los nietos...que por cierto, espero empiecen a llegar muy pronto."

Todas las miradas se posaron en la sonrojada Candy, que bajó la mirada.

"Y en espera de esos futuros herederos, Terrence ha decidido empezar sus estudios en Oxford…"

Candy levantó la mirada hacia Terrence, sorprendida. El joven miraba a su padre lleno de furia, las manos apretadas en puños.

"En un par de años, Terrence se recibirá de abogado, tal como todos los duques de la familia Grandchester. Espero que todos sus buenos deseos lo acompañen al igual que su apoyo."

Una ronda de aplausos se escuchó en el salón y poco a poco empezaron a rodear a Terrence y a Richard.

"¡Vaya sorpresa!" – Dijo Archi a Candy – "No sabíamos que iría a Oxford."

"Nosotros tampoco lo sabíamos" – murmuró Candy, estupefacta aún.

"¿Qué dices?" – preguntó Stear.

"Esto lo planeó el duque…Terry no lo sabía. Debo ir hacia él" – dijo con preocupación.

"Calma, Candy. Estás toda pálida" – dijo Annie.

"Terry debe estar furioso."

Terrence Grandchester sentía que la sangre hervía en sus venas mientras era rodeado por los demás duques y Loores presentes en la fiesta.

"Recuerda lo que te dije, Terrence. Harás lo que te diga" – susurró Richard.

"¡No!"

El grito de Terrence se escuchó por todo el salón. Richard sonrió y tomó a su hijo por el brazo para sacarlo del salón.

"Continúen celebrando" – dijo Richard antes de salir.

El director de orquesta empezó a tocar y el incidente quedó olvidado mientras los dos Grandchester entraban al despacho.

"¡Jamás te lo perdonaré!" – masculló Terry mientras se soltaba de su padre.

"¡Tú obedecerás!"

"¡No lo haré!" – Terry estrelló su puño en el escritorio de su padre.

"¡Irás a Oxford! ¡Todos los Grandchester van a Oxford!"

"¡Si me obligas, me escaparé!"

"¿Qué harás? ¿Irte a América? ¿Serás actor?" – Soltó una carcajada ante la mirada atónita de Terrence – "Lo sé todo."

"¡Lo que yo haga no te incumbe!"

"Morirías de hambre, Terrence. No tienes idea de lo que es estar solo, no sabes lo que es trabajar."

"¡Aprenderé!"

"¿Y tú linda esposa? ¿La obligarás a trabajar? ¡Qué deshonroso!"

"¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!"

"¡Sin mí no podrás hacer nada! ¡Me necesitas!"

"¡Te necesito como se necesita un caballo cojo!"

La mano de Richard se estrelló en la mejilla de Terrence. El joven sintió las lágrimas saltar a su rostro de pura rabia.

"¡Te vas a comer tus palabras un día, padre! ¡Te garantizo que te equivocas conmigo!"

"¡Tus amenazas me tiene sin cuidado, Terrence! Ahora si me disculpas, tengo invitados que atender" – avanzó hacia la puerta – "Y tú también los tienes, así que no te tardes en salir."

"¡Vete al…!" – lanzó una botella contra la puerta que se cerraba tras él.

Terrence se dejó caer al suelo mientras lloraba lleno de impotencia.

"Duque ¿Dónde está Terry?"

Richard miró a Candy que avanzaba hacia él, llena de preocupación.

"Está en despacho" – le indicó con el pulgar – "Te sugiero que lo calmes…tenemos invitados."

"Lo intentaré" – dijo pasando a su lado.

"Es uno de tus deberes, Candice" – dijo con firmeza antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Candy hizo girar el picaporte con lentitud.

"¡Déjenme en paz!" – gritó Terry arrojando un florero hacia la puerta.

"Soy yo" – dijo Candy abriendo la puerta.

"¡Vete!"

"¿Qué pasó, Terry?" – preguntó cerrando la puerta antes de arrodillarse junto a él.

"¡Lo detesto! ¡Lo detesto!" – exclamó Terrence estrellando los puños sobre la alfombra.

"Mi amor…mi amor…" - intentó abrazarlo pero él la rechazó.

"¡No lo haré más! ¡No cumpliré los caprichos del duque!"

"Trata de hablar…"

"¡No lo haré más!" – exclamó poniéndose de pie.

"Pero Terry…"- intentó avanzar hacia él.

"Aléjate de mí" – le indicó con la mano.

"Terry."

"¡Quiero estar solo!" – y avanzó hacia el balcón.

"Amor, escucha" – ella lo siguió.

"¡Quiero estar solo!" – dijo antes de saltar la baranda.

"¡Terry!" – exclamó y respiró aliviada al verlo de pie sobre el jardín.

El joven desapareció entre la oscuridad de los árboles.

Ajenos al enfrentamiento ocurrido en el salón, los invitados continuaban celebrando en el salón. Candy era el foco de atención para la nobleza que estaba poco acostumbrada a recibir a una americana entre ellos. La rubia se sentía turbada ante las miradas de envidia que le dirigían las mujeres y las lascivas de los hombres, y una vez más se regañó por haber usado el vestido que la Duquesa de Grandchester había elegido para ella.

El baile había empezado horas atrás y Candy se vio obligada a bailar con muchos de los duques, condes y loores que habían asistido a la fiesta de Richard. En medio de una pirueta, su mirada se cruzó con la de Stear y le suplicó ayudarla. El joven Cornwall, lleno de audacia, golpeteó el hombro del conde que bailaba con Candy. El hombre le lanzó una mirada sobre el hombre.

"¿Qué desea?" – preguntó con disgusto.

"Le suplico me permita bailar con mi prima…hace mucho que no la veo" – mintió.

De muy mala gana, el noble la soltó y la entregó a Stear.

"Gracias" – dijo Candy con una sonrisa – "Ese señor me estaba estrechando demasiado."

"Le hubieras pisado el pie. ¿Acaso no era eso lo que hacías con Neil?"

"No se me había ocurrido."

"¿Qué te pasa, Candy?"

"Estoy preocupada por Terry. ¿Lo has visto?"

"En lo absoluto."

"¿A dónde habrá ido? Hace horas que se fue" – dijo con preocupación.

"¿Se fue?"

"¡Es terrible, Stear!" – dijo Candy al borde de las lágrimas.

"Cálmate, Candy. Ven, vamos a tomar aire."

Stear la tomó con delicadeza del brazo y la condujo hacia el balcón. Los dos caminaron a un extremo donde había poca iluminación para que Candy pudiera soltar su llanto. Stear esperó pacientemente a que ella se desahogara, y entonces le ofreció su pañuelo.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

"¡Discúlpame! Es sólo que Terrence estaba tan disgustado, tan furioso cuando se fue."

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Es por el anuncio de Oxford. El duque tomó esa decisión sin consultar a Terrence…él está furioso…siente que ya hizo suficientes concesiones con su padre…y… ¡se fue! ¡Saltó por el balcón!"

"Es un buen atleta" – dijo Stear mirando la distancia hacia el suelo, intentando aligerar la situación.

"Quieres hacerme reír."

"No te pongas así, Candy. Estoy seguro que todo se resolverá."

"No lo sé….Terry está tan furioso…"- volvió a romper en llanto.

"Ya, ya" – dijo Stear abrazándola – "No llores más, todo se resolverá."

"¿Y si no?"

"Vamos pecosita" – dijo acariciando sus cabellos – "ya sabes que eres más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras."

Candy ocultó el rostro en el pecho de Stear mientras lloraba. El muchacho la estrechaba, intentando calmar su llanto.

"¡¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?!"

Tanto Candy como Stear se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz furiosa tras ellos.

"¡Terry!" – exclamó Candy levantando el rostro.

"¿Se puede saber qué haces…abrazando a mi esposa?" – Terry le dio una mirada enfurecida a Stear.

"Solo intentaba calmarla."

"¡Dirás manosearla!" – Terrence empujó a Stear del lado de su mujer.

"¡Terry, basta!" – exclamó Candy tomándolo por el brazo.

"Estaba llorando por ti" – Stear se sacudió una mota de polvo imaginaria, encolerizando más a Terry.

"¡Te vi Stear! ¡Vi como la mirabas!"

Terrence avanzó hacia Alister. Candy miró a ambos, sintió la tensión que emanaban y se interpuso entre los dos.

"¡Basta!"

"¡Quítate Candy!" – exclamó su esposo apartándola del camino.

Stear vio a Candy tropezar y caer al suelo.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" – le gritó encolerizado y lo tomó por las solapas.

"¡Por favor Stear!" – Candy lo sujetó por la manga.

"¡No te entrometas Candy!" – gritó Terrence.

"¡Te lo suplico, Stear! – volvió a insistir Candy.

Ella se interpuso entre los dos hombres y miró a su primo, una súplica en los ojos.

Alister dejó escapar un bufido y se apartó.

"Por favor déjanos solos, Stear."

"¿Estarás bien, Candy?"

"¡Estará con su esposo!"

Stear lo miró lleno de rabia pero por amor a Candy contuvo su rabia.

"¿Estarás bien, Candy?" – repitió, la preocupación latente en su voz.

"Estaré bien" – le aseguró ella.

"Entonces, me retiro."

Candy se puso de puntillas y besó la mejilla de su primo, la mirada furiosa de Terrence sobre ella. Los dos permanecieron en silencio mientras Stear regresaba al salón.

"¿Me puedes decir que te sucede?" – preguntó Candy una vez a solas.

"¿Me podrías explicar que hacías con él a solas?"

"Por favor deja de gritar."

"¡Gritaré todo lo que quiera!"

"Pues le gritarás a la pared porque yo no estaré aquí."

La rubia dio media vuelta para alejarse. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos cuando sintió la mano de Terrence sujetar su brazo con fuerza para aprisionarla contra la pared.

Ella lo miró con disgusto.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!"

El rostro de Terry estaba a centímetros del de ella, su cuerpo presionando el de Candy.

"¡Has estado bebiendo, Terrence!"

"¿Y qué?" – preguntó desafiante.

"¿Qué te sucede Terry? ¿Por qué me tratas así?"

"¿Te trato mal, acaso?"

"Me estás lastimando" – dijo mirando la mano de Terry que la sujetaba.

"Eres mi esposa…puedo tratarte como se me dé la gana."

Candy sintió como si la hubieran abofeteado. Enfurecida, le dio un pisotón a Terrence antes de empujarlo y correr hacia el castillo. Una sonrisa fiera se dibujó en el rostro de Terrence antes de salir en su persecución.

Parecían estar jugando; los dos corrían por los pasillos y subían la escalera a toda prisa. Candy levantaba la falda de su vestido para no tropezar mientras Terry subía de dos en dos los escalones.

"¡Te tengo!" – exclamó Terrence alzándola en brazos al llegar al descanso.

"¡Suéltame!"

La sujetó con fuerza entre los brazos y abrió la puerta de su habitación de un golpe. Candy se sintió caer sobre el colchón antes que él regresara a cerrar con llave la puerta.

"¿Qué te está sucediendo, Terry?"

Por respuesta, él destapó una botella de whisky y tomó una gran bocanada. Candy sintió que el corazón se le encogía en el pecho.

"No bebas más, por favor."

"¡Haré lo que me plazca!"

"Por favor, Terry" – dijo levantándose de la cama.

"¿Acaso pretendes controlarme como lo hace mi padre?" – dijo antes de tomar otro sorbo.

"Amor…no pretendo controlarte…"- se detuvo frente a él y apartó con delicadeza la botella de sus labios – "pero te ruego que no bebas más."

"¡No estoy ebrio, Candy!"

Era cierto. Tenía demasiada rabia para beber como un tonto.

"Lo sé"- dijo ella en voz suave, tomando su rostro entre las manos.

Mirada verde se encontró con la azul, ternura y comprensión en unos, rabia e impotencia en los otros.

"¿Qué hacías con Stear a solas?"

"Stear me rescató de un baile con un conde. Le pregunté por ti y me dijo que no te había visto…fue entonces que empecé a llorar y…"

"¿Empezaste a llorar?" – la miró extrañado.

"Estaba preocupada por ti. Estás tan molesto."

"No quiero hablar de eso" – sacudió la cabeza.

"Terry…"

"¿De verdad no sucedía nada entre tú y Stear?"

Candy lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

Terrence la estrechó entre sus brazos. Acercó sus labios a los de ella.

"¡No te atrevas a engañarme, Candy! ¿Me escuchas?" – La oprimió con fuerza contra su pecho – "¡Eres mía, solo mía!"

Los labios de Terry oprimieron los suyos con fuerza, lastimándola. Ella podía saborear del licor en los labios de Terry, sentir el alocado latir de su corazón.

Las manos de Terrence se movieron hacia el pecho de su esposa, sus dedos deslizándose hacia el escote…Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar el rasgar de la tela.

"¡Terry! Tu madrastra me regaló este vestido" – protestó.

"Es una lástima" – murmuró antes de tomar sus labios nuevamente.

Los dedos de Terry se movían apresurados sobre el cuerpo de Candy, halando los cordones del corsé hasta apartarlo por completo de su silueta. Candy se sentía como una muñeca entre sus brazos y se aferraba a los hombros de Terry mientras él la besaba con desesperación.

"Eres mía, Candy" – le dijo antes de depositarla sobre la cama.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, lo observó desvestirse y una vez se maravilló de lo apuesto que era su esposo. Terrence le sonrió de medio lado antes de recostarse junto a ella y sus labios besarla con fervor. Los labios de Terrence se movieron hacia su cuello para mordisquearlo. Candy gimió bajo su caricia brusca.

"Mañana tendrás un cardenal"- susurró Terry apasionado – "Tendrás que cubrirlo….tendrás que cubrirte toda."

Terrence era como un volcán en erupción, una fuerza que la amaba con desesperación, sus caricias, sus besos, asustándola por la intensidad. Candy lo rodeó con los brazos y levantó la cabeza para besar labios con suavidad, intentando calmarlo.

"Te amo" – susurró Candy, sus palabras las únicas capaces de dominarlo.

Suspirando, Terrence recostó la cabeza en el hombro de su esposa.

"¿Cómo es que te amo tanto?" – Preguntó él en voz muy baja - "¿Cómo puedes amarme?"

"Porque eres maravilloso…eres dulce y cariñoso…bajo ese exterior cínico se esconde un gran hombre, Terry."

"¿Siempre pensarás eso, Candy?"

"Siempre, mi Terry."

El joven cerró los ojos, permitiendo que el latir del corazón de Candy lo arrullara.

Mil pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente, el recuerdo de Candy entre los brazos de Stear, atormentándolo.

"Él te desea, Candy."

"¿De quién hablas?" – preguntó ella acariciando los cabellos de su esposo.

"Stear."

"Pero yo te deseo a ti, mi amor" – y besaba su frente.

Terry volvió a cerrar los ojos e inhaló el perfume a rosas de Candy. Candy. Candy era suya, por siempre. No iba a permitir que se la arrebataran. No iba a permitir que Stear se la llevara; debía cuidarse de él. Podía ver en sus ojos que él también amaba a Candy y que ansiaba tenerla entre sus brazos.

"¡De ninguna manera!" – exclamó en voz alta, irguiéndose, sobresaltando a Candy.

"¿Qué te ocurre?"

"¡Eres mía!"- dijo Terry con loca pasión, oprimiendo el cuerpo de Candy contra el colchón con el suyo.

"Terry"- dijo casi sin aliento ante el peso de su cuerpo.

Ella lo miró con extraña fascinación mientras el sujetaba ambas de sus muñecas con una mano sobre su cabeza.

"¡Sólo mía! ¡Escúchame bien, no te compartiré con nadie!"

Los ojos azules de su esposo la miraban con intensidad mientras se deslizaba entre los muslos de su esposa.

"¡Dímelo!" – le dijo con voz ronca, buscando su mirada.

"¿Qué es lo que deseas escuchar?"

"¡Que eres mía!" – dijo posesivamente.

"Soy tuya" - dijo con dulzura – "¿no lo sabes ya?"

Lo sintió retroceder, como si la abandonara para tomarla una vez más con pasión.

Había algo primitivo y salvaje en la acción de Terrence pero tras su mirada, ella podía ver su angustia. La mano de Candy se posó sobre el rostro de Terrence con suavidad.

"¡Mírame!" - le ordenó ella.

Renuente, él la obedeció, avergonzado ante su ímpetu. Una parte de él esperaba ver repulsión en ella, y sorprendido encontró comprensión en la mirada verde.

"Soy tuya, mi amor…solo tuya. Soy tuya….tal como tú quieras….gentil o apasionado"– dijo antes de besarlo.

Candy entregó toda su voluntad a Terrence. El vaivén de sus cuerpos era apasionado, sincronizado y desesperado, queriendo unir sus cuerpos lo más posible, el ritmo acelerándose para alcanzar el éxtasis. La habitación se llenó de gemidos llenos de gozo, el placer inundando sus cuerpos y sus mentes….hasta colapsar uno en brazos del otro.


	13. CAPITULO 13 FUGA A MEDIA NOCHE

_**Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **un capitulo mas de esta maravillosa historia de la autora msgrandchester**_

 _ **saludos...**_

La ciudad aún no amanecía y la bruma sobre el río le daba un aspecto fantasmal a la ciudad; el joven que la contemplaba sintió la nostalgia invadir su alma. Aspiró con profundidad el cigarrillo que tenía entre los labios y dejó que la nicotina llenara sus pulmones antes de exhalar con lentitud. Se llevó una mano hacia la frente para apartar los rebeldes mechones que caían sobre su rostro para encontrar frente a él a la dama de sus sueños.

La Estatua de la Libertad o "Lady Liberty" le dio la bienvenida a Nueva York. El barco empezaba a aminorar su marcha, preparándose para atracar en el puerto.

"Ya verás, padre…Verás que no necesito de ti"- pensó con determinación.

Lo había dejado todo atrás. Había abandonado la confortable cuna en la que había nacido y estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse al mundo. Sólo había partido con una maleta llena de ropa, un maletín de libros, y un reloj que su padre le había regalado al cumplir los doce años; el cual había vendido para solventar su pasaje a América y los gastos iniciales.

El joven escuchó pasos tras él.

"¡América! ¡América!" – exclamó un joven alborozado.

Era otro pasajero de tercera clase que hablaba con una mujer rubia de ojos claros ¿verdes? ¿Azules? Era imposible saber. La joven mujer abrazó al hombre y sonrió.

"Construiremos un futuro entre dos, mi amor. Tendremos una casita y un perro… ¡el mundo es nuestro!"

Una sonrisa triste se esbozó en el apuesto rostro de Terrence al escucharlos.

Beth miró a su joven ama con ansiedad.

"Señora Candy, tiene que comer algo" – dijo depositando la bandeja sobre la mesa.

"No quiero. No tengo hambre" – dijo una voz desde la cama.

"Señora, lleva muchos días sin comer. Se va a enfermar."

"No me importa…no me importa nada."

"¿Qué voy a hacer?" – se preguntó Beth con preocupación.

Desde la partida de Terrence, Candy se había negado a salir de su habitación. Beth la había observado sumergirse en una depresión terrible. Candy no se levantaba de la cama, se negaba a comer y lloraba hasta empapar las almohadas.

"El duque desea hablar con usted, señora."

"Dile que no me siento bien, Beth."

"Lleva una semana intentando hablar con usted, señora."

"¡Que siga esperando! ¡Es su culpa que Terrence se haya ido!"

Los hombros de Candy empezaron a estremecerse a causa de su llanto.

Beth se sentó al borde del lecho y se atrevió a rodearla con los brazos.

"¿Qué voy a hacer sin él, Beth? ¿Qué voy a hacer?"

"¡Levantarte y seguir viviendo!" – dijo el Duque desde la puerta.

Beth y Candy levantaron la mirada.

"¡Señor!" – exclamó Beth poniéndose de pie.

"Necesito hablar con Candy a solas" – dijo Richard.

La doncella hizo una pequeña reverencia y abandonó la habitación. Candy se cubrió con el edredón hasta el cuello.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Duque de Grandchester?"

"Quiero que te levantes y empieces a comportarte como un adulto. Mi esposa me ha dicho que te has negado a salir de la habitación y empezar tus estudios."

"No tengo ganas de aprender a bordar ni de tocar el piano, señor."

"Debería interesarte. Recuerda que un día serás la duquesa de este castillo."

Candy lo miró incrédula.

"Supongo que habrá notado la ausencia de Terrence ¿verdad? – preguntó con sarcasmo.

El duque la miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Veo que te has contagiado de los malos hábitos de mi hijo. Y para responderte, sí lo sé."

"No veo porqué insiste en que me eduquen para un puesto que no ocuparé. Terry jamás aceptará."

"Sí lo hará."

"¡No lo hará! ¿No se da cuenta? ¡Terrence se ha marchado!"

"Volverá por ti" – dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡No lo hará! Terrence detesta tanto la idea del ducado que se marchó ¿no lo ve?"

"Terrence no sabe sobrevivir en el mundo. Es soñador, ingenuo…cree que hará una carrera en el teatro."

"¡No se burle de sus sueños!" – Se alteró Candy – "¡Usted no tiene ni idea del talento que Terry posee!"

"Es verdad" – contestó sin perturbarse – "pero sea cuales sean sus sueños, la realidad es otra: Terrence será el siguiente duque y tú la duquesa."

"Es usted increíblemente necio" – Candy sacudió la cabeza.

"¡Y tú eres una chiquilla irrespetuosa!" – se molestó el duque – "Tal vez por eso Terrence te abandonó en vez de llevarte con él."

Las lágrimas saltaron a los ojos de Candy – las palabras del duque la habían herido en los más profundo de su ser.

"¡Terrence me ama!"

"Te abandonó, Candy."

"Debe haber una razón…y debo preguntársela"- Candy se puso de pie y se arrodilló frente al duque – "Permítame ir a buscarlo."

"Ya tuvimos esta conversación, Candy."

"¡Por favor!" – Le suplicó – "Permítame ir a América."

"¡De ninguna manera!"

"¡Se lo ruego, duque! Yo lo amo…permítame ir a buscarlo."

"Mi respuesta es firme Candy. No."

"Me escaparé."

"No podrás ir a ningún lado" – sonrió triunfante – "Eres menor de edad y yo tengo todos tus papeles."

"Señor…"

"Quiero que te arregles, Candy. Quiero verte en la cena de esta noche" – dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

La joven se dejó caer sobre la cama, sollozando llena de dolor.

"Terry, mi amor… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste?"

Deslizó la mano bajó la almohada y sacó un trozo de papel arrugado. Lo había leído cientos de veces y cada vez que lo hacía, las palabras parecían bailar ante sus ojos.

"Candy:

No puedo seguir aquí. No puedo ser el títere de mi padre. Tengo sueños, grandes sueños y no me perdonaré si no los alcanzo.

Mi padre cuidará de ti como prometió a tu familia. Sigue con tu vida y olvida que un día me conociste.

Terrence."

"¿Seguir con mi vida? Después de ti no hay vida…"

Escondió el rostro entre sus manos y lloró con desconsoladamente.

"3458 Astor Place" – leyó en voz baja – "Este debe ser el lugar."

Terrence subió los escalones que lo llevaban a la puerta y golpeó con fuerza.

"¿Qué desea?" – le preguntó una señora vestida de negro.

"¿Se encuentra la señora Baker?"

"La señora Baker no atiende visitas sin previa cita" – dijo antes de empezar a cerrar la puerta.

El joven interpuso su pie en la puerta.

"¡Un momento!" – dijo con altanería.

"¡Haga el favor de marcharse!" – la señora intentó empujarlo.

"¿Cómo se atreve? ¿No sabe quién soy yo?"

"¿Un admirador?"

"Soy Terrence."

"¿Terrence? Terrence está en Inglaterra."

"¡Ah! Así que sí sabe quién soy. Dígale a mi madre que estoy aquí."

"¿Cómo sé que no está mintiendo?"

"Señora ¿Por qué no hace las cosas sencillas? Déjeme pasar y Eleonor se lo dirá."

El ama de llaves abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar.

"¡Espéreme aquí! ¡Y no toque nada!"

Terry dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio y miró a su alrededor. El vestíbulo era amplio, elegantes cuadros en las paredes, una alfombra persa sobre el piso de mármol. Sorprendido, su mirada se posó en unos retratos.

"Soy yo…de pequeño."

"¿Terry?"

Se volvió para ver a Eleonor frente a él, las lágrimas asomándose a sus ojos.

"¡Terry, eres tú!" – la dama corrió hacia él para abrazarlo.

"Hola mamá"– dijo devolviendo el abrazo.

"¡Mi hijo! ¡Mi hijo querido!" – Eleonor lo besaba en las mejillas.

"Le dije que era su hijo" – dijo Terrence mirando a la señora que abriera la puerta.

"Señora Smith, él es mi hijo Terrence."

"Tendrá que disculparme, señor" – dijo la ama de llaves – "Sólo he visto retratos suyos de la infancia."

"No se preocupe."

"Señora Smith, por favor prepare la habitación de huéspedes para Terry" – dijo mirando sus maletas – "Vienes a quedarte ¿no es así?"

"Si me aceptas."

"¡Por supuesto! Pero, dime ¿dónde está Candy?"

Terry miró a su madre sin decir palabra.

"¿Dónde está?"

"En su habitación, señor Alister."

Con preocupación en el rostro, Stear siguió a Beth escaleras arriba. La doncella abrió la puerta con suavidad y le permitió paso al joven.

"¡Dios mío! Parece una muñeca rota."

Candy estaba sentada en el suelo junto a una silla, los brazos sobre el asiento, la cabeza recostada sobre ellos.

"Terry…"

"¡Candy!"

Con pesadez, volvió la cabeza hacia él.

"Stear"- dijo en voz muy baja.

Se puso de pie y avanzó hacia él para arrojarse en sus brazos. Stear la escuchó llorar y sollozar con fuerza, su delgado cuerpo estremeciéndose.

"¿Qué te ha sucedido, Candy?" – preguntó angustiado.

"Se fue, Stear…Terry se fue."

Él ya lo sabía. Los rumores se esparcían con rapidez en Londres.

"Me dejó, Stear…no lo entiendo" – levantó el rostro lloroso hacia él.

Stear se sorprendió al ver su rostro pálido y demacrado. Beth ya le había advertido que llevaba semanas casi sin probar bocado pero no se esperaba la extrema delgadez que Candy presentaba.

"¿Qué vas a hacer, Candy?"

"Quiero ir a América…quiero buscarlo…pero el duque no me deja partir… ¡me lo ha prohibido!"

El joven apretó los puños lleno de rabia.

"Es tu tutor, Candy…y tu suegro."

"No puedo estar sin él, Stear ¿lo entiendes? ¡Me estoy muriendo!"

"Candy, querida Candy…esto no debía pasar"- dijo acariciando su cabellera.

"¡Ayúdame!"

"Candy…debo decirte algo."

"¿Qué?"

"Debo regresar a América."

Candy prácticamente se desvaneció en sus brazos. Beth que estaba junto a la puerta corrió hacia ellos. Stear la depositó sobre el lecho mientras Beth servía un vaso con agua.

"¡No puede ser! ¿Te vas? ¿Es cierto?" – Candy lo miró asustada – "¿Me quedaré sola?"

"Hay vientos de guerra, Candy. Tío William nos ha ordenado regresar a América. Archi partió hace un par de días…yo insistí en quedarme para verte. Hace días que lo intento pero Richard me prohibió el ingreso."

"¿Cómo entraste?"

"Beth me ayudó. Me hizo entrar por la puerta de servicio."

"Su señoría partió al campo y le envié una nota al señor Alister" – dijo Beth.

"¿Cuándo te irás?" – Candy lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Mañana."

¡Stear, oh Stear! ¿Qué haré sin ti? ¿Sin Terry?"

Ella se sentó para abrazarlo, ocultando el rostro en su pecho mientras lloraba. Pensativo, Stear se mordisqueaba el labio inferior.

"No te dejaré, Candy" – dijo después de un rato – "Vendrás conmigo."

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Vendrás conmigo. No dejaré a una Andrey sola en un país extraño, junto a extraños. Tu lugar es conmigo…con nosotros."

"Eres muy dulce pero no será posible…el duque tiene mis documentos. Me será imposible viajar sin ellos."

"Beth ¿sabes dónde guarda, el duque, los documentos importantes?"

"En su escritorio, señor, bajo llave."

"¿Me llevarás?" – le preguntó con seriedad.

"Señor yo…"

"No le pidas eso, Stear" – intervino, Candy – "Podrían despedirla."

"Beth, no quiero obligarte pero quiero que mires bien a Candy."

La doncella miró a la joven…se estaba consumiendo…muriendo en vida.

"Le mostraré, señor."

"¡Beth!" – exclamó Candy.

"Sígame, por favor."

"Espéranos aquí, Candy" – le pidió Stear.

"¿No contestarás mi pregunta, hijo?"

Terrence miró a su madre. Más de una semana había pasado desde su llegada, y ella no había vuelto a preguntar por Candy hasta esa noche.

"No tengo nada que decir, madre."

Eleonor vio la mirada de dolor que cruzó por los ojos de su hijo.

"Candy se quedó en Londres. Ella es parte de mi pasado…no hay cabida para ella en mi futuro."

"¿Se pelearon, acaso?"

"No, no es eso, madre."

"Me pareció que Candy era una chiquilla muy dulce.

"Ese es el problema. Es una chiquilla. Me falta mucho por vivir, madre…y quiero hacerlo a mis anchas."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Mamá, me duele la cabeza y no tengo ganas de seguir hablando. Candy simboliza el pasado…un pasado al que estaba atado por los deberes, las obligaciones… ¡no quiero hablar nunca más de ella! Te ruego que respetes mi pedido."

"Será como tú quieras."

Media hora más tarde, Beth y Stear regresaban a la habitación de Candy. Él se acercó a ella y le mostró unos documentos.

"¡Lo conseguí, Candy!"

"¿Cómo? ¿Encontraron la llave?"

"Soy muy hábil con un par de pinzas" – bromeó Stear – "Nos iremos esta noche, Candy."

"¿Esta noche?"

"Beth, necesito que arregles un baúl con lo esencial de Candy" – ordenó Stear – "Y Candy, quiero que te arregles y te abrigues, vendré a la media noche por ti."

"¿A la media noche?"

"Vas a escaparte del castillo, Candy. Beth necesitaremos tu ayuda."

"Pueden contar conmigo, señor."

"También necesito que me digas donde encontrar una dama de compañía para Candy. No sería correcto que viajara sola conmigo."

"Yo iré."

Candy y Stear miraron a la doncella llenos de sorpresa.

"Dicen que América es muy hermosa" – explicó – "y además, no quiero separarme de la señora Candy."

"Beth…"

"Es hora de batir mis alas, señora. Además, cuando el duque regrese y no la encuentre, me despedirá."

"Tu lealtad será bien recompensada, Beth" – le dijo Stear – "Ahora debo marcharme y conseguir los boletos."

La rubia lo sujetó del brazo y lo miró con intranquilidad.

"Volveré por ti, Candy. No te fallaré."

"¿Me lo prometes?"

"Te lo prometo" – se inclinó para besar su frente – "Te veré a la media noche, Candy."

Una vez a solas, Candy elevó una plegaria al cielo.


	14. CAPITULO 14 LA BUSQUEDA

Candy se movió inquieta sobre el lecho, un gesto de dolor cruzando por su rostro.

Stear se levantó de la silla donde dormía y se acercó a ella para apartar los cabellos de su frente.

"Tranquila Candy. Vas a estar bien" – dijo colocando un paño húmedo sobre su frente.

"Stear…" - dijo parpadeando – "Me siento…tan mal."

"Estarás bien, Candy."

"Beth… ¿dónde está?"

Descansando, Candy."

"¿Enfermó?"

"Deja de pensar en otros, Candy" – la regañó.

"¿Enfermó?"

"Un poco, Candy."

"¡Pobrecita!"

Al parecer, el barco arremetió contra una oleada porque sintieron un fuerte vaivén. Candy cerró los ojos.

"Me…estoy…muriendo…Este barco…se mueve…demasiado."

"Pronto entraremos a aguas más tranquilas, Candy"– intentó reanimarla – "Pronto pasará la tormenta."

"Resistir…no…puedo…"- se llevó las manos a la boca.

Con rapidez, Stear le alcanzó un balde y Candy vació los contenidos de su estómago en él.

"Lo siento"- murmuró ella, volviendo a acostarse.

Una vez más, Stear colocó el paño sobre su frente.

"No sabía que fueras tan mala marinera."

"Que se deje de mover" – murmuró ella antes de cerrar los ojos.

Stear recogió el balde y avanzó hasta el baño privado para vaciarlo.

"¡Estos barcos modernos son una maravilla!" – pensó al ver correr agua limpia en el sanitario.

Regresó al dormitorio para comprobar que Candy dormía y volvió a ocupar el asiento junto a la cama.

"Alister Cornwall de enfermero ¿quién se lo hubiera imaginado?"

Desde que habían entrado mar adentro, más de un pasajero había sido obligado a permanecer en su camarote. El trasatlántico, a pesar de su tamaño, se mecía con fuerza a causa del mal tiempo. La joven llevaba más de una semana en cama bajo la mirada atenta de Stear.

"¡Como la amo!"

Stear cerró los ojos y recordó la cara llena de felicidad de Candy al verlo aparecer a la media noche en el castillo. Candy había corrido hacia él y se había arrojado en sus brazos para besarlo por todo el rostro en agradecimiento.

"¡Viniste por mí! ¡Viniste por mí!" – decía alborozada.

"Nunca te mentiría, Candy" – decía él, sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora.

"De prisa, señor, de prisa" – urgía Beth un poco asustada.

La niebla cubría el puerto cuando llegaron. Aún era temprano para embarcarse pero Stear había usado el apellido de su familia y el aspecto demacrado de Candy para pedir una autorización especial de embarque, la cual le fue concedida. Con el alma en un hilo, esperaron la hora de partida dentro del camarote de Candy, y una vez en alta mar salieron al balcón mientras Beth se dirigía a sus aposentos.

"¿Estás contenta?" – había preguntado Stear.

"Sí" – había sonreído – "Pronto estaré con Terry."

El corazón de Stear se había encogido pero mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro. Lo único que importaba era que Candy recuperara su alegría.

"Verás cómo nos divertiremos, Candy. Hay mil cosas que hacer durante este viaje."

"¡Apenas puedo esperar!" – dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

Desafortunadamente no habían contado con el clima. El Atlántico estaba muy inquieto, grandes olas agitando el barco, el cielo tornándose gris para dar paso a tormentas severas. Incapaz de levantarse, Candy permanecía en su recamara bajo los cuidados de Stear. El velaba su sueño, sostenía su cabeza mientras ella se enfermaba, la cubría con las mantas, y la obligaba a mantenerse hidratada.

"Eres…tan bueno…" - era lo único que Candy había podido susurrar.

"Porque te amo tanto…"- decía Stear con la mirada.

Su amor por Candy era noble y puro, lo que le había permitido asearla sin malicia en más de una ocasión. Con la ayuda de una esponja y agua la había refrescado y cambiado de camisón. Sin embargo, Stear no pudo evitar percatarse de la belleza física de Candy, de su blanca piel, de la curva de sus senos…

Stear sacudió la cabeza y miró a Candy.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la dejó Terrence?" – se preguntó en más de una ocasión.

Sea cual fuere la razón, Stear se iba a asegurar que Terrence le diera una explicación lógica o su puño se iba a estrellar en la nariz del aristócrata.

Cerca de las costas americanas, el mar empezó a calmarse y los pasajeros a recuperarse. Candy despertó de su sopor y notó que Alister dormía en un sillón.

Sonriendo se puso de pie y se acercó a él para besarlo en la frente. La caricia no pasó desapercibida para el joven que despertó.

"¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?" – le preguntó aun soñoliento.

"Ya me siento bien, Stear."

"Estás tan delgada" – dijo Stear mientras se acomodaba las gafitas.

"¿Tú crees?" – ella se miró de pies a cabeza.

"Cuando lleguemos a casa tendrás que comer para recuperarte, Candy."

"Haré lo que quieras" – le sonrió – "¿Has dormido aquí todo este tiempo?"

"Alguien tenía que cuidarte. Si lo hubiera sabido, me hubiera ahorrado la reservación de mi camarote" – bromeó Stear.

"¡Lo siento, Stear!"

"No te preocupes" – el muchacho se estiró – "Llamaré a Beth para que te atienda."

"Sí, por favor, necesito un baño."

"Ordenaré que te traigan comida, Candy."

"Preferiría dar un paseo, Stear ¿Me llevarás a cubierta?"

"Te llevaré a donde quieras" – le sonrió – "pero debes prometerme que comerás aunque sea un poco de consomé."

"Te lo prometo."

"Te veré en un rato" – dijo besando su frente – "y abrígate."

Tomada del brazo de Alister, Candy salió a cubierta envuelta en un abrigo de piel, el viento del norte soplando con fuerza. El sol brillaba con intensidad, arrancando reflejos dorados del cabello de Candy. Los demás pasajeros los miraban con curiosidad y les sonreían; uno de ellos incluso los felicitó. Candy miró a Stear con curiosidad.

"Creen que estamos casados" – le explicó.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Sería tan descabellado, Candy?" – preguntó con seriedad.

"No, no es eso. Es sólo que…"

"No te preocupes. Olvídalo" – le sonrió – "¿Sabes que te ves muy linda?"

"Gracias" – dijo enlazando su brazo con el suyo – "Me siento mejor."

"Me alegro. ¿Te gustaría pasear?"

Ella asintió y juntos caminaron por la cubierta.

"Gracias por cuidarme, Stear."

"No tienes que agradecérmelo, Candy. Lo hice con gusto."

"Eres tan bueno, Stear."

"Sí, ese soy yo."

La tristeza en su voz no pasó desapercibida por Candy pero no supo que decir.

"Mañana atracamos en puerto, Candy."

"¿De verdad?" – preguntó alborozada.

"Mañana estaremos en Nueva York."

"Mañana" – repitió Candy – "¿Me permitirá Tía Elroy quedarme con ustedes?"

"No tiene otra opción. Eres una Andrey."

"Soy una Grandchester" – corrigió Candy.

"Eres una Andrey, primero que todo, y nosotros no abandonamos a nuestra familia" – contestó con firmeza.

"Tía Elroy va a sermonearme."

"Esto no es culpa tuya. Es culpa de ella."

"¿Qué dices?"

"Si Tía Elroy no te hubiera casado con Terrence, no estarías en este lío. Ella se equivocó al unirte a ese tipo."

"Él no es tan malo, Stear."

"Te abandonó, Candy."

Ella miró a su primo con seriedad. Jamás lo había escuchado hablar de aquella manera.

"Sigue siendo mi esposo, Stear."

"Eso no está en tela de duda, Candy."

Los dos cruzaron miradas serias, la campana del almuerzo poniendo fin a su silencio.

"Hora de comer" – dijo Stear.

"No tengo…"

"Lo prometiste" – dijo sonriente.

Candy pensó por un instante que aquella sonrisa era capaz de derretir el hielo.

"Si, lo prometí. Es más, ahora que lo pienso, tengo hambre."

"¡Esa es mi chica!"

Archi y Annie miraban ansiosamente el puente por donde descendían los pasajeros de primera clase. Una cabellera rubia se sacudió por el viento mientras una mano se agitaba con alegría.

"¿Esa es Candy?" – preguntó Annie acongojada.

"¿Qué le ha sucedido?" – preguntó Archi.

"¡Está delgadísima!"

"¡Es culpa de Grandchester!" – Archi apretó los puños.

"Amor, no vayas a decirla nada. No es el momento" – dijo Annie tomando su mano.

"¡Annie! ¡Archi!" – Candy corrió hacia ellos.

Las dos muchachas se unieron en un abrazo mientras los hermano se saludaban.

"¿Qué rayos le ha pasado?" –preguntó Archi entre dientes.

"Así la encontré" – contestó Stear.

"¡Lo voy a matar!" – masculló Archi y Stear supo a qué se refería.

"¿No hay abrazo para mí?" – preguntó Archi.

"¡Qué bueno es verte!" – Dijo Candy abrazándolo – "¡A los dos! ¡Los he extrañado mucho!"

"Y nosotros a ti" – dijo Annie.

"¿Qué haces en Nueva York, Annie?" – preguntó Candy.

"Tía Elroy me invitó a compartir las navidades con los Andrey."

"Debes caerle muy bien" – sonrió Candy.

"Menos mal porque seré parte de la familia" – dijo mostrándole un anillo.

"¡Annie! ¡Te felicito!" – dijo Candy sonriente.

"Esta conversación está muy amena pero Candy necesita descansar" – interrumpió Stear.

"El coche está por aquí" – indicó Archi.

Una vez dentro del automóvil, los cuatro se dirigieron a la mansión de los Andrey.

Beth iba sentada junto al chofer.

"¿Está Tía Elroy en casa?"

"Te está esperando" –advirtió Archi – "Y desafortunadamente, Elisa y Neil también."

"¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?" – Preguntó Stear – "¿Después de Escocia?"

"Tía Elroy perdonó a Neil" – dijo Archi – "después que el juró haberse arrepentido de lo que hizo."

"Y Elisa la convenció que tuvo un momento de debilidad" – añadió Annie.

"Pero no te preocupes Candy. Neil conoció mis puños y esta advertido que debe mantenerse lejos de ti."

"Eso espero."

"No te preocupes, Candy" – dijo Archi.

"¿Está Tía Elroy disgustada?" – preguntó Candy con preocupación.

"Lo estuvo por varios días después de recibir el telegrama del duque."

"¡Oh cielos!"

"Pero yo le explique las circunstancias de lo sucedido y eso pareció disgustarla aún más. Te diré una cosa, Candy: Tía Elroy no quiere a Terrence cerca."

"Es mi esposo…tendrá que aceptarlo."

"Si lo encuentras…"

"¡Archi!"

"Si no me equivoco, Candy, te abandonó."

"Debe haber una explicación."

"No quiero ser duro contigo, Candy pero creo que debes enfrentar los hechos."

"Él se fue…porque…porque su padre lo presionó" – intentó justificarlo.

"No había motivo para dejarte atrás, Candy."

"Estoy segura que Terry me explicará."

"¿Su abandono?" – continuó Archi.

Candy le dio una mirada furiosa. Annie tomó la mano de su hermana.

"No te enfades, Candy" – le pidió.

"Están hablando mal de mi esposo."

"Hablar las verdades no es hablar mal" – continuó Archi.

"Basta de atacarlo. Tú no entiendes."

"Entiendo perfectamente. Cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles, corrió…y te dejó. Si él te amara…"

"¡Terrence me ama!"

"Un hombre que ama no abandona" – dijo Stear con suavidad.

"Por favor no discutan. Debemos celebrar que Candy haya vuelto con nosotros…aunque sea por corto tiempo."

El auto se detuvo frente a una mansión de dos pisos. Candy tragó en seco mientras seguía a sus primos dentro de la casa.

"Bienvenidos" – dijo el mayordomo.

"Thomas, ella es la doncella personal de Candy" – indicó Stear –"¿Podrías indicarle cuáles son sus aposentos y el de Candy?"

"Por supuesto, señor Alister."

"¿Dónde está la tía?"

"Madame Elroy los espera en la biblioteca."

"Gracias" – contestó Stear – "¿Lista, Candy?"

"Nosotros los esperaremos en la sala" – dijo Archi tomando a Annie de la mano.

"Buena suerte" – dijo Annie.

Stear tomó a Candy del brazo y tocó la puerta del estudio.

"¡Adelante!" – contestó la anciana.

Candy tragó en seco mientras entraban a la habitación. La dama que estaba sentada en un imponente escritorio de roble, dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa. Tía Elroy jamás se había imaginado el estado en que Candy se encontraba.

"¿Qué te ha sucedido?" – preguntó.

Candy se miró sin entender. Stear se acercó para saludar a la dama.

"Estuvo enferma durante el viaje, Tía" – dijo él besando su mejilla.

"¡Está tan pálida, tan delgada!"

"Buenas tardes, Tía Elroy" – dijo Candy tomando su mano para besarla.

"Buenas tardes, Candice. Por favor, tomen asiento."

"Gracias" – dijeron obedeciéndola.

"Stear ¿es cierto que la secuestraste?"

"Si quieres llámalo de esa manera" – dijo sin inmutarse.

"¿Es cierto que robaste sus documentos del escritorio del duque?"

"Es cierto. Ese tipo la tenía prisionera. Candy estaba triste y no la iba dejar con extraño."

"Ella es mujer de Grandchester."

"Pero Grandchester la dejó"

"Candice es responsabilidad de su suegro."

"¡No! ¡Candy es nuestra responsabilidad! ¡Es una Andrey!"

Emilia Elroy miró a su sobrino y comprendió sus sentimientos. Dejó escapar un suspiro y miró a Candy.

"¿Qué piensas hacer, Candice?"

"Buscar a mi esposo."

"Se enamoró de ese truhan" – pensó la tía.

"Terry está aquí, lo sé. Debo encontrarlo."

"Como gustes. Stear, dejó este asunto entre tus manos y las de Archi."

La amabilidad de la anciana, sorprendió a los jóvenes. Habían esperado que la anciana la regañara, que la insultara, que volviera a echarla de la familia pero se habían equivocado. Candy no lo sabía pero Tía Elroy, que también había sufrido de amor durante su juventud, tenía idea de lo mucho que Candy estaba sintiendo.

Sentados en la sala de juego, Annie, Archi, Stear y Candy platicaban.

"¿Cómo piensas encontrarlo?" – preguntó Annie.

"Pensaba que podríamos contactar a su madre."

"¿Quién es ella?" – preguntó Stear.

"Eleonor Baker."

"¿Eleonor Baker, la actriz?" – preguntó Annie.

"Ella es su madre."

"¡Cielos! No lo hubiera imaginado en mil años" – dijo Archi.

"Tendremos que averiguar su dirección."

"Eso no será difícil" – dijo Stear – "Le pediremos a nuestros abogados que…"

"¿Qué van a pedirles a los abogados?" – interrumpió Neil.

"Ellos no están para buscar al esposo de Candy" – dijo Elisa con veneno en la voz – "No es culpa de ellos si ella no supo mantener interesado a su marido."

"¡Cállate!" – exclamó Archi.

"¿Qué pasó, Candy? ¿Lo aburriste con tus historias de campo?" – se rió Neil.

"¿O no supiste mantenerlo en la cama?" – añadió Elisa.

Annie la miró indignada y la abofeteó. Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ella.

"¿Cómo te has atrevido?" – Elisa avanzó hacia ella.

"¡No te atrevas!" – se interpuso Archi.

"¡Basta de ofender a Candy!" – Dijo Annie entre lágrimas – "Ella no se lo merece."

"¿Por qué la defiendes tanto?" – preguntó Neil con interés.

"Porque Candy y yo…"

"¡Annie!" – gritó Candy para acallarla.

"Candy, ya es hora…"

"¡No!" – interrumpió la rubia.

"¿Qué ocultan?" – preguntó Elisa.

"¡Largo de aquí!" – dijo Stear empujándolos.

"¡Eres una estúpida pueblerina, Candy!" – dijo Elisa antes que le cerraran la puerta en las narices.

"Annie, tu ibas a" - empezó a decir Candy – "¿Por qué?"

"Porque eres mi hermana y estoy orgullosa de ti" – dijo Annie – "y estoy harta de ocultar mis orígenes."

"No es necesario, Annie. No vale la pena" – dijo Candy – "Ellos son unos malvados y te harían la vida imposible."

"Pero Candy…"

"Te quiero por tu valor, Annie pero no es necesario" – dijo abrazándola.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, Annie" – dijo Archi sonriendo.

Un par de días después, el auto de los Andrey se detenía frente a 3458 Astor Place. Candy subió con nerviosismo los escalones y tocó a la puerta.

"¿En qué puedo servirle?"

"Buenas tardes" – tartamudeó – "¿Se encuentra la señora Baker?"

"La señora Baker ha viajado a Florida, señorita."

"¡Oh!" – Exclamó desilusionada – "¿Cuándo regresará?"

"¿A quién le interesa?" – la miró con severidad.

"¡Disculpe! Mi nombre es Candy…" - titubeó antes de decir su apellido – "White Andrey. Conocí a la señora en Escocia este verano."

"La señora no regresará hasta después de las fiestas, señorita."

"¿Se encuentra Terry?"

"¿Terry?" – le preguntó extrañada.

"El hijo de la señora" – dijo en voz baja.

"Aquí no hay ningún Terry, señorita."

"¿No? ¿Terry no está? Un muchacho alto, de cabellos largos."

"Ya le dije que no hay ningún Terry. Ahora si me disculpa…"

Candy la vio cerrar la puerta de un golpe seco y quiso llorar. Haciendo uso de su férrea voluntad, las controló y regresó al coche llena de desilusión.

Un par de ojos azules vieron al coche partir. Había visto el coche detenerse frente a la casa desde la ventana del segundo piso. Su corazón se había agitado inexplicablemente y no fue hasta que vio descender a una mujer que supo el motivo.

"Señor…"- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

"¿Qué le dijo, señora Smith?"

"Preguntó por su madre y luego por usted."

"¿Le dijiste lo que te pedí?"

"Cada palabra, señor. La señorita se puso muy triste."

"Es todo, señora Smith" – la interrumpió.

"Con permiso, señor."

"Señora Smith…"

"¿Señor?"

"¿Cómo le dijo que se llamaba?"

"Candy White Andrey."

"Es todo. Puede retirarse."

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y encendió un cigarrillo.

"

Candy estaba sentada en una banca del Parque Central mientras los copos de nieve se perdían entre su cabellera. Dejó escapar un suspiro de lo más profundo de su alma antes de empezar a llorar.

"¿Por qué lloras, pequeña?"

Un estremecimiento recorrió su ser antes de volverse.

"¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras?"

"¡Albert!" – exclamó incrédula.

"Querida Candy" – dijo Albert limpiando sus lágrimas –"¿Qué tristeza invade tu alma?"

"¡Albert! ¡Albert!" – ella sollozó – "Si tú supieras…"

El hombre se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

"No llores, Candy, no llores así" – dijo acongojado.

"No lo puedo soportar…me duele tanto el corazón" – ocultó el rostro entre las manos.

Albert levantó la mirada al cielo como si pidiera ayuda a los santos.

"Candy, hay alguien que quiere saludarte."

La rubia levantó el rostro lloroso y vio la palma de Albert frente a ella.

"¡Pupé!"

El zorrillo se lanzó hacia su hombro y lamió su mejilla.

"Por lo visto te recuerda" – sonrió Albert.

"¿Cómo es que lo tienes? ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?" – lo miró con curiosidad.

"Algo me decía que debía venir a Nueva York…y ahora veo el porqué."

"Siempre apareces cuando te necesito, Albert" – dijo acariciando al zorrillo.

"Esa es mi misión en la vida" – dijo poniéndose de pie – "¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar una taza de café? Mi apartamento no está demasiado lejos."

"Creo que no es correcto" – le mostró un anillo que llevaba en el dedo.

"¡Aja! Así que te has casado" – alzó una ceja – "¿Lloras por él?"

"Es una larga historia, Albert."

"Por eso mismo debemos conversar con una buena taza de café. Vamos Candy."

"Pero…"

"Tampoco es correcto que una dama ande sola por la calle ni sentada sin acompañante en el Parque Central. ¿Desde cuando te volviste tan complicada?"

"La verdad no lo sé"- se puso de pie – "¡Adelante, pues! Vamos a tomar café."

"¡Esa es mi Candy!" – dijo tomándola del brazo.

Sentados frente a la pequeña chimenea y con una taza de chocolate entre las manos, Candy le contó a Albert todos los pormenores de los últimos meses. El rubio la miraba con aflicción.

"Lo siento tanto, Candy."

"Tú no tienes la culpa, Albert."

"Si yo hubiera sabido…"

"¿Qué hubieras podido hacer? Tía Elroy me obligó a casarme…y luego yo me enamoré"- suspiró.

"¿Estás segura que él está en América?"

"Siempre hablaba de venir a América, juntos" – Candy bajó la mirada – "Es por eso que no entiendo ¿por qué me dejó sola en Londres?"

Albert le dio un apretón a la mano de Candy.

"No vuelvas a llorar."

"¿Dónde has estado durante estos meses, Albert?"

"Viajando"- sonrió de medio lado.

"Evasivo, como siempre" – dijo Candy sonriente – "Donde quiera que hayas estado, tu cabello está muy largo."

"Me protege del frío."

Candy miró a su amigo. Albert lucía bronceado; sus ojos claros relucían como aguamarinas, su cabello rubio le llegaba casi a los hombros.

"¿No te has casado, Albert? ¿No tienes alguien especial?"

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?"

"Porque eres muy apuesto. Se me hace difícil creer que no tengas a alguien."

Albert se rió, su risa varonil haciendo eco en la sala.

"¿De qué te ríes?

"Me has dicho apuesto. La primera vez que me viste pensaste que era un oso."

"¡Ah, eso!" – Candy se rió – "Es que tu barba era muy larga. Te ves mejor sin ella."

"Gracias" – dijo tocando su mentón – "¿Lo has encontrado, ya?"

"¿A Terry? Lo hemos buscado por todos lados pero parece que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra."

"Tal vez no quiera que lo encuentren" - arrugó la frente – "Debe estarse escondiendo."

"¿Por qué haría eso?"

"Para que no lo encuentren" – dijo mirándola con seriedad.

"Terry no sabe que estoy aquí, Albert."

"No digo que lo sepa, Candy."

"¿Pero?"

"Por lo que me contaste de su carta…"

"Él me ama."

Candy guardó silencio y se puso de pie.

"Si me disculpas, debo regresar a mi casa."

"No te enfades conmigo, Candy."

"No me enfado" – le sonrió – "Debo regresar antes que noten mi ausencia."

"¿Y si la notaron?"

"Me disculparé. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?"

"Eres un caso perdido."

Tratando de alegrarla, Annie, Stear y Alister llevaron a Candy al teatro. Ataviados en sus mejores galas, los jóvenes ocuparon uno de los palcos principales para ver la obra. Las cortinas se abrieron y los actores principales tomaron escena. No habían pasado veinte minutos cuando Candy dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa.

"¿Qué te sucede?" – le preguntó Stear en un susurro.

"Es Terry" - dijo apuntando a escena.

"No puede ser" – dijo Archi.

Era Terrence, figurando como actor secundario.

"¡Es él!" – concedió Archi.

"Lo encontré" – murmuró Candy, una lagrima resbalando por su mejilla.

"No llores, Candy" – la consoló Annie – "Debes estar linda para cuando lo vuelvas a ver."

"¿Cómo lo veré?"

"Yo hablaré con el gerente" – dijo Stear – "Le pediré que te permita pasar."

Archi miró a su hermano como si estuviera desquiciado.

Dos horas después, Candy con nudillos temblorosos, llamó a la puerta de Terrence.

"Adelante" – dijo con aquella voz que debilitaba sus rodillas.

"Terry" – dijo Candy cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Terrence se puso rígido y se volvió con lentitud.

"¡Candy!"

Los ojos de Terry se abrieron sorprendidos. Jamás había esperado ver a Candy frente a él.

"¡Terry, oh Terry!" – dijo acercándose a él para abrazarlo – "¡Te he extrañado tanto!"

"No seas melodramática, Candy" – dijo extendiendo la mano para detenerla.

Ella lo miró como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría encima.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – frunció el ceño.

"Vine a verte, Terry."

"Me refiero a que haces aquí, en América. La última vez que te vi estabas al otro lado del Atlántico" – dijo con frialdad – "y allá es donde deberías estar."

"¿Qué te sucede, Terry?" – Lo miró extrañada – "¿Por qué me hablas así?"

"¿Para qué has venido a verme? Pensé que mi carta había sido suficientemente explícita."

"Vine…vine a buscarte."

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó fastidiado.

"Porque te amo."

"Pues yo no."

Candy sintió que un puñal se clavaba en su corazón.

"¿Qué dices? Estas mintiendo."

"No tengo porque hacerlo, Candy" – la miró a los ojos.

"Dijiste que me amabas."

"¿En la cama?" – Sonrió con sarcasmo – "Ahí se dice cualquier cosa."

"No…no comprendo tu actitud."

"Te falta vivir, Candy" – cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho - "¡Abre los ojos, niña! Te dije lo que tenía que decirte para acostarme contigo ¿Lo entiendes ahora?"

"¡Mientes!" – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – "¿Por qué, Terry? Yo…yo te amo…vine a buscarte."

"Pues deja de hacerlo. Estoy construyendo una nueva vida, y lo que menos necesito es que se enteren que tengo una esposa."

"¿Qué?"

"A las admiradoras no les interesa un hombre casado…para construir mi carrera tengo que estar solo, Candy ¿comprendes?"

Ella lo miró en silencio, estupefacta. Apenas notó que tocaron a la puerta y que una muchacha de cabello rubio oscuro entró.

"Terrence ¿estás listo? ¡Disculpa! Tienes visita."

"No te preocupes, Susana, ella ya se va" – le sonrió.

"¿Una admiradora, Terrence?" –preguntó con coquetería.

"Algo así" – le guiñó el ojo – "¿tienes algo más que decir, Candice?"

"Yo…yo…"

"Parece que se olvidó de cómo hablar, querido" – dijo acariciando su brazo – "parece que tienes ese efecto en todas las mujeres, Grandchester."

Terrence echó la cabeza para atrás y se rió. Candy lo miró sin poder creerlo.

"Vamos, Susana, nos esperan" - dijo tomándola del brazo – "Adiós, Candice."

"Espera" – murmuró haciendo un esfuerzo por retenerlo.

"Adiós Candy" – cerró la puerta tras de sí.

… y ahora tú te vas,

Así como si nada

Acortándome la vida,

Agachando la mirada

Y tú te vas,

Y yo que me pierdo entre la nada

(Y tú te vas)

¿Dónde quedan las palabras y el amor que me jurabas?


	15. CAPITULO 15 UN CORAZON HERIDO

_**Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta gran historia de msgrandchester ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_

La nieve había empezado a caer, enfriando a los tres jóvenes que esperaban afuera del teatro. El temblor de Annie no pasó desapercibido por Archi, quien se quitó la bufanda y la colocó alrededor del cuello de su novia. Ella le sonrió agradecida mientras el olor de la colonia masculina invadía sus sentidos.

"Se está tardando demasiado" – dijo Annie con preocupación.

"Tal vez debamos entrar."

"Yo iré" – contestó Stear – "Tú, lleva a Annie al auto. Está haciendo demasiado frío."

"Traeré al coche. No te tardes."

Stear empujó la puerta principal que aún estaba abierta. Se acercó a un conserje y le explicó su situación. El hombre le permitió acceso tras bastidores, después de aceptar la coima de Alister. Se escuchaban risas fuertes y alegres mientras caminaba tras bastidores. Apresuró el paso hasta encontrar el lugar de origen. Era un camerino repleto de actores.

Su mirada se posó en un actor en particular, que tenía a una rubia sentada en su regazo. La mirada de Terrence se encontró con la de Stear.

"Infeliz…"

Los demás actores se percataron de Alister y cruzaron miradas al notar la tensión entre Terrence y él.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¡Esta área es sólo para actores!" – protestó uno de ellos.

Stear avanzó hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Dónde está?" – preguntó deteniéndose frente a Terry.

"¿Dónde está, quién?" – preguntó sin inmutarse.

"¿Dónde está Candy, Terrence?"

"¿Candy?" – Repitió Susana y miró a Terrence – "¿No es esa la niña que estaba en tu camerino?"

"Cállate Susana" – le dijo Terrence con altanería.

"¿Dónde está?" – repitió Stear cerrando los puños.

"No lo sé. La dejé en mi camerino hace rato."

"¿Te está esperando?"

"Terrence se despidió de ella" – intervino Susana una vez más.

"¡Te dije que te callaras!" – exclamó Terry poniéndose de pie, abruptamente.

Susana cayó sentada en el suelo.

"¿Qué te está ocurriendo?" – Stear lo tomó del brazo – "Ella te viene a buscar y tú ¿la dejas en el camerino?"

"¡Suéltame! ¡No tengo que darte explicaciones!"

"¡Llévame hacia ella!"

"¡Sígueme!"

Los dos abandonaron el salón mientras los actores se miraban intrigados.

Avanzaron por un pasillo oscuro, en silencio. Terrence se detuvo de improviso, Stear tropezando con él.

"Aquí" – dijo Terrence abriendo una puerta.

El perfume a rosas llegó a la nariz de Stear. Miró a su alrededor y lo encontró vacío.

"No está."

"¡Que inteligente que eres!" – Se burló Terry – "Ya me di cuenta que no está."

"¿Qué le hiciste?" – lo miró con enojo.

"Nada que ella no quisiera."

La frase estaba cargada de doble sentido y Stear tuvo que controlarse para no golpearlo.

"¿A dónde pudo haber ido?" – Se preguntó Stear – "Llevó más de media hora esperándola."

"Aquí no está" – Terrence se encogió de hombros – "así que ese es problema tuyo."

"Yo diría que es problema tuyo…Candy es tu esposa."

"Tal vez salió por la puerta de atrás. Buena suerte encontrándola."

"¡Espera! ¿Por qué le haces esto a Candy?"

"¿Cuál es tu problema, Stear? Te la estoy regalando."

"Candy no es un objeto."

"Como quieres, Stear. Alégrate…Candy puede ser tuya."

"¡¿Qué dices?!"

"Lo que escuchas. Candy es toda tuya."

"¡Eres un infeliz!" – Stear lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa.

"Lo único de lo que me alegra es que te la llevas usada."

El puño de Alister se estrelló en el mentón del actor.

"¡Jamás vuelvas a hablar así de ella!"

"Deberías agradecérmelo…ya no seré un estorbo" – dijo cuadrando la barbilla.

"¡Algún día te vas a arrepentir!"

Stear se volvió y abandonó el camerino mientras la risa burlona de Terrence llegaba a sus oídos.

Candy corría sin rumbo fijo mientras los copos de nieve se desvanecían en su cabello. Las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro – la imagen de Terry coqueteando con esa actriz, hiriendo su alma. Había esperado con tantas ansias su reencuentro para abrazarlo y besarlo y él…él la había rechazado.

"¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser!"

Candy sacudía la cabeza, intentando olvidar las palabras de Terrence.

"Te dije lo que tenía que decirte para acostarme contigo."

Alister y Archi se paseaban nerviosos por la sala mientras Annie dormía en el sofá.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"No lo sé, Archi."

"Tal vez debamos llamar a la policía, hermano, Tía Elroy no nos perdonará un escándalo."

"¿Qué importa el escándalo, Stear? ¡Candy está desaparecida!"

"No, no lo está. Ella regresará."

"Yo no estaría tan seguro…recuerda lo que pasó cuando Anthony falleció."

"No quiero recordarlo, Archi. No soportaría que Candy desapareciera de nuevo."

"¿Y qué importa si desaparece?"

Los hermanos Cornwall se volvieron para ver a los Leagan entrar al salón. Elisa se dejó caer junto a Annie, despertándola.

"Que Candy desapareciera sería una bendición" – dijo Elisa

"Desde que Candy llegó no ha habido más que escándalo" – añadió Neil – "La manera en que la encontraron con Terrence en el San Pablo."

"¡Vergonzoso! – completó Elisa.

"¡Cállense! ¡Todos sabemos que ustedes son los culpables!" – exclamó Stear.

"Deja de inculparnos" – dijo Elisa, muy ofendida – "¿No te das cuenta que Candy es una busca problemas?"

"Mira la hora que es y ella vagando por las calles" – dijo Neil.

"A lo mejor está con Terrence" – dijo Annie.

"¿El esposo la recogió? Candy es como un cachorrito sin dueño."

"¡Deja de burlarte, Elisa!"

"Debieron casarla conmigo."

Todos se volvieron hacia Neil llenos de sorpresa.

"Al menos el dinero se hubiera quedado en la familia. Si Candy no regresa con Terrence, lo cual sería vergonzoso puesto que él la abandonó, el riquillo podría pedir parte de sus bienes."

"No creo que Terrence haga eso" – dijo Stear.

"¿Por qué no? Si él la abandonó debe ser porque ella no cumplió su papel de esposa a cabalidad."

"A ti te gusta Candy" – dijo Annie mirándolo llena de sospecha.

"¡Estás loca!"

"Por eso fue que la atacaste en Escocia… ¡eres muy ruin, Neil!"

"¡Silencio! ¡No permitiré que me hables así!"

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" – se adelantó Archi.

Una dulce voz llamó su atención.

"Ya estoy aquí."

"¡Candy!"

"¡Nos tenías muy preocupados!"

"Lo siento, Annie" – sonrió débilmente.

"¿Dónde te metiste?" – preguntó Elisa.

"¿Te estuviste revolcando con el duque?"

Candy miró a Neil con rabia.

"Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, no te incumbe."

"¡Claro que nos incumbe! ¡Eres una Andrey y no puedes hacernos quedar mal!"

"¡No te metas, Elisa!"

Elisa tomó un paso hacia ella dispuesta a atacarla…

"¡¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?! Sus gritos me han despertado."

"¡Tía Elroy!"

"¡Archi! ¡Stear! Siempre espero más cordura de ustedes. ¿Qué son estos gritos? Y Candice ¿por qué llevas el abrigo puesto?"

"No es nada, tía Elroy."

"Yo te explicaré, Tía" – dijo Stear.

"¡Todos a dormir!"

Obedientes, todos salieron del salón y se dirigieron a sus aposentos.

"Me vas a pagar el regaño de la tía, Candy."

"Guárdate tus amenazas, Elisa."

"¡Lo lamentarás!" – dijo Neil antes de entrar a su habitación.

"Esos dos jamás cambiaran."

Annie abrió la puerta de Candy. La rubia se dejó caer sobre el lecho y empezó a llorar.

"Debes cambiarte, Candy" – dijo Annie – "¡Estás toda mojada!"

"Déjame sola, por favor" – murmuró ella.

"Sé que te sientes mal pero debes cambiarte, Candy."

"Me estás tratando como a una niña, Annie…y usualmente es al revés."

"Calla ya, y ayúdame" – dijo halando las tiras del corsé.

Candy se vistió con el pijama de lana que Annie le daba y se deslizó bajo las sabanas. Annie la cubrió con las mantas hasta el cuello.

"Te dejaré descansar, Candy. Hasta mañana" – dijo besando su frente.

"No me dejes, Annie…no quiero estar sola" – su voz se quebró.

"¿Qué te ocurrió, Candy? ¿Por qué estás tan triste?"

"Ya no me ama… ¡ya no me ama!"

Y por primera vez en su vida, Annie escuchó a Candy llorar llena de dolor.

Una vez a solas, los hermanos se miraron preocupados.

"Tía Elroy no tomó muy bien la noticia."

"Parece que tiene corazón después de todo, Archi."

"¿Viste la mirada de Candy? ¡Está desolada!"

"¡Ese tipo va a acabar con ella!" – dijo Stear furioso.

"¡Sabia que ese desgraciado la iba a lastimar! ¡Lo matare¡ Si, lo matare y lo arrojaré al Hudson!" – estrelló su puño contra su palma.

"¡Cálmate Archi! Te estas comportando como un niño."

"¿Cómo quieres que me porte? ¿Viste la cara de Candy?"

"La vi."

"¿Y?" – Se exaltó Archi – "¿no vas a hacer algo?"

"Golpearlo no resolverá nada. Candy lo ama y él…obviamente está desquiciado."

Archi tomó a su hermano por las solapas y lo sacudió.

"¡Reacciona Stear! Hay que hacer algo."

"¡Suéltame tonto! No podemos obligar a Terrence a regresar con ella."

"¡Claro que sí!"

"¡Claro que no! Lo único que podemos hacer es estar aquí y ayudarla en estos momentos."

"No creo que eso sea suficiente para mi"- dijo Archi golpeando sus nudillos.

"Debes levantarte, Candy" – decía Annie halándola de la mano.

"¿Por qué siempre debo hacer algo?"

"Llevas tres días en cama" – insistió Annie – "¿Qué dirá Tío William?"

"¿Tío William?"

"Llega esta noche, señora" – intervino Beth – "Todos nos estamos preparando para recibirlo."

"Así que mi padre estará aquí."

"¡Por fin lo conocerás! ¿No te emociona?"

"Tú estás más emocionada, Annie. ¿Por qué no tomas tú mi lugar?"

"¡No hables tonterías!"

"Su baño está listo, señora Candy."

"No quiero levantarme" – protestó Candy.

"¡Levántate!" – exclamó Annie antes de verter una jarra de agua sobre ella.

Candy gritó sorprendida y saltó de la cama mientras Annie reía.

"¡No es gracioso, Annie!"

"¡Te levantaste!"

"¡Ya verás!" – gritó Candy corriendo tras ella.

Beth escuchó agua que se derramaba y corrió hacia la sala de baño para encontrar a las dos chicas dentro de la tina, riendo.

La mansión de los Andrey estaba lista para recibir al patriarca de la familia: la habitación principal había sido preparada con las mejores sábanas de lino egipcio, la servidumbre vestía su uniforme de gala, y la cena había sido preparada por un chef francés que la Tía había contratado. Los miembros de la familia junto a Annie esperaban la aparición del Tío William con ansiedad. La Tía Elroy miró el reloj por enésima vez y suspiró.

"Tranquilízate, Tía" – le dijo Archi – "Seguro que Tío William aparecerá pronto."

"¡Está atrasado! ¡Es una falta de respeto!" – se quejó.

"Quita esa cara Tía, no lo puedes recibir así. Recuerda que hace mucho que no lo ves. ¿No querrás asustarlo, verdad?" –dijo Stear.

"William va a tener que escucharme" – amenazó la anciana.

"Acaba de llegar un auto" – dijo Neil entrando al salón.

"¡Es el Tío!" – dijo Elisa poniéndose de pie.

Los Cornwall y la Tía la imitaron. Un mayordomo vestido de levita abrió la puerta con cuidado.

"El señor William Andrey" – anunció.

"¡William, querido!" – se escuchó la voz alborozada de la anciana.

"Buenas noches, Tía…buenas noches a todos."

"¡No puede ser!" – exclamó la voz chillona de Elisa.

Desde su sillón, Candy levantó la mirada y sólo pudo ver una cabellera rubia puesto que sus parientes formaban una muralla a su alrededor.

"¿Dónde está Candy?" – preguntó el tío abriéndose paso entre los presentes.

Los Leagan se miraron incrédulos al igual que los Cornwall.

"¡Esto es un error!" – dijo Neil –"¡Es el vagabundo!"

"¡Insolente!" – lo regañó la tía.

"Es el amigo de Candy" – susurró Archi a su hermano.

"No lo puedo creer."- contestó Alister.

Los ojos de Candy se agrandaron al ver al hombre frente a ella. Se puso de pie y con lentitud avanzó hacia él.

"No puede ser…"

"¿Es qué no me reconoces, Candy?"

"Albert…tú…eres idéntico a Anthony."

Albert estaba frente a ella, vestido de traje oscuro y con corbata. El cabello lo llevaba corto, en el mismo estilo que Anthony usaba.

"Anthony era mi sobrino" – dijo tomando su mano – "William Albert Andrey a tu servicio."

"¿Tú…eres mi Tío William?"

"Soy tu padre adoptivo."

"Todos estos años…siempre fuiste tú" - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Intenté estar siempre cerca de ti, Candy."

"Albert…Tío William…yo…"- alcanzó a murmurar antes de desvanecerse.

Albert la alzó en brazos y miró a los chicos.

"¿Dónde está su habitación?"

Albert, Annie y los Cornwall esperaban afuera de la habitación de Candy.

"¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste quien eras, Albert? ¿Tío William?"

"Porque quería conocerlos, Archi. Quería que fueran sinceros conmigo…y no quiero que me traten diferente ahora que saben quién soy."

"No creo que Tía Elroy nos permita tanta familiaridad."

"Yo me encargo de la tía" – les guiñó el ojo – "Ahora me preocupa Candy…jamás la había visto tan derrotada."

"¿Por qué no impediste ese absurdo matrimonio, Albert?" – preguntó a Stear.

"No supe de él hasta hace poco. Estuve en Africa mucho tiempo y no había manera que la correspondencia llegara a mí. Cuando leí la noticia, ustedes ya estaban en Escocia…y yo…yo confiaba en que Terrence fuera bueno con Candy."

"¿Lo conocías ya?

"Nos habíamos visto un par de veces en Londres. Sabía que él era rebelde pero también conocí su lado bueno. Creí que era un buen chico."

"Un buen chico no hace lo que le está haciendo a Candy – se quejó Archi."

El doctor salió de la habitación.

"¿Está bien?" – preguntó Stear con ansiedad.

"¿Quién es el esposo?"

"Su esposo se encuentra de viaje" – respondió Albert – "pero yo soy su tutor."

"Necesito que esa jovencita tenga reposo absoluto. Tiene que descansar esos nervios y alimentarse saludablemente. Es sorprendente que en su condición."

"¿Su - su condición?" – tartamudeó Stear.

"¿Qué condición?" –preguntó Albert a sabiendas de la respuesta.

"La jovencita está encinta, señor."

"¿Encinta?" – Archi se dejó caer en una butaca.

"¡Oh, cielos!" – exclamó Annie sentándose junto a su novio.

"¿Qué podemos hacer, doctor?"

"Reposo absoluto durante las próximas semanas. No quiero que se mueva, quiero que coma y duerma. Tiene que recupera su salud o él bebe podría sufrir las consecuencias."

"La cuidaremos, doctor" – dijo Albert – "Muchas gracias por venir."

"Encantado de volver a verte muchacho"– dijo el doctor – "Cada día te pareces más a tu padre."

"Gracias – le sonrió Albert – Archi ¿lo acompañas?"

"Por supuesto."

Albert abrió la puerta con lentitud. Candy descansaba sobre los almohadones y al ver a sus amigos se ruborizó.

"¿Podemos entrar, Candy?"

"Adelante" – contestó ella casi sin fuerzas – "Lamento haberlos preocupado."

Se miraron en silencio por unos instantes. Annie fue la que rompió el silencio al gritar alborozada y abrazar a su amiga.

"¡Vas a ser mamá! ¡Es una noticia maravillosa, Candy!"

"Gracias Annie" – dijo ruborizada aún.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" – preguntó Stear sentándose en el lecho.

"Cansada."

"El doctor nos ordenó tenerte en cama y alimentarte mucho" – añadió Albert – "y espero que obedezcas"

"Yo soy muy obediente, Albert… ¿o es que no lo sabes?" – bromeó.

"Sí, claro" – se rió el rubio.

"¿Debo llamarte Tío William?"

"Con que me llames Albert estará bien."

"Lamento haber arruinado tu bienvenida, Albert."

"No te preocupes…por nada, Candy."

"Estoy apenada."

"¿Por qué no nos los dijiste?" – preguntó Stear.

"No tenía la menor idea"- dijo en voz baja.

"Esto explica por qué estuviste tan enferma cuando veníamos a América."

"Pensé que eran mareos de alta mar, Stear" – se ruborizó.

"Realmente eres una niña" – pensó Albert.

"¿Qué haremos ahora?" – Candy miró a su tutor.

"Por ahora debes descansar, Candy. No pienses en nada."

"Miss Pony y Sor Maria se pondrán felices ¿no crees, Candy?"

"Me imagino…como me gustaría verlas."

"Si te portas bien y obedeces al doctor, iremos a verlas muy pronto, Candy."

"¿Me lo prometes, Albert?"

"Prometido, Candy. Iremos todos."

"¿Qué has dicho?" – la anciana se asió de la butaca.

"Lo que escuchaste Tía Elroy" – contestó Archi – "Candy está encinta."

"¡No puede ser! ¡Esa…con un hijo!" – chilló Elisa.

"Pero…Grandchester la abandonó" – la Tía parecía confundida.

"Pues obviamente la dejó con encargo antes de desparecer" – se burló Neil.

"¡No seas vulgar!" – Lo regañó la tía – "Estás hablando de un tema muy delicado."

"Es solo un embarazo" – dijo Elisa – "y no sabemos si es de Terrence."

La mano de la Tía Eloy cruzó el rostro de Elisa. La pelirroja la miró con rabia, las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

"¡Me has golpeado!"

"No permitiré que hagas insinuaciones indecorosas, Elisa. Estás hablando de una Andrey."

"¡Estoy hablando de una huérfana!"

"Que lleva nuestro apellido. No permitiré que se levanten comentarios en contra de nuestro honor en nuestra propia familia."

"Pero…"

"¡Te callas!" – Ordenó la tía – "Escúchenme bien. Nadie dirá una sola palabra a nadie fuera de la familia sobre la condición de Candy ¿me entendieron?"

"¿Por qué guardar el secreto?"

"Porque lo estoy ordenando, Neil" – lo miró con seriedad.

"Será como digas, tía."

"Ahora, márchense. Tengo cosas que pensar."

Terrence Grandchester y Susana Marlowe abordaron el coche que los llevaría al restaurante. El aristócrata encendió un cigarrillo y exhaló con lentitud mientras miraba por la ventanilla, tratando de ignorar a su compañera. Le fastidiaba que el director siempre los pusiera juntos pero comprendía que era una estrategia publicitaria.

Susana arrugó la nariz. Se había vestido provocadoramente, el escote de su vestido mostrando gran parte de sus atributos físicos y él ni siquiera le había dado una mirada.

"Terrence" – llamó ella deslizando en el asiento para acercarse a él.

"¿Hum?" – contestó sin mirarla.

"¿Podrías apagar el cigarrillo?"

"Si te molesta tanto, abre la ventana de tu lado" – dijo a secas.

"No es eso" – dijo halándolo por la manga.

"¿Qué quieres entonces?"

"Quiero besarte."

Las palabras se registraron con rapidez en la mente del actor. Volvió el rostro con los ojos entrecerrados para observar a su compañera. Tenía que reconocer que era bastante atractiva, rubia castaña, de ojos grises y mirada invitadora. Terrence sabía que todos los demás estaban locos por Susana; a él le era indiferente.

"¿Me estás pidiendo permiso o me estás avisando?"

"Te estoy avisando, Terrence" – dijo tomándolo por las solapas.

Los labios de la mujer cayeron sobre los del hombre.


	16. CAPITULO 16 MAÑANA

Las fiestas habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para Candy. Bajo los cuidados de Albert y Stear, la rubia empezaba a recobrar su vitalidad y Candy hacía su mejor esfuerzo de recuperarse por la salud del ser que crecía dentro de su vientre.

"Mi bebé…" – pensó mientras miraba su imagen reflejada en el espejo.

Se colocó de medio lado y notó una pequeña curva en su abdomen.

"Aún no se nota" – se dijo preocupada – "Tendré que comer más para que crezcas fuerte y saludable como tu padre."

Candy acarició su vientre con reverencia pensando en el producto de su amor con Terrence. Cerró los ojos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas volver junto a su esposo.

"Terry… ¿por qué tardas en venir por nosotros?" – preguntó al viento mientras se sentaba frente a la ventana para tomar un poco de sol.

Tomó un portafolio que contenía papel membretado con el escudo de la familia y empezó a escribir a Terry una carta, una de las tantas que había empezado a escribirle desde que se enteró de su embarazo.

"Ven a mi…ven a mi…" – lo llamaba–

La noche había caído cuando los muchachos y Albert regresaban de la oficina. Se habían quedado en Nueva York después de las fiestas para supervisar el funcionamiento de la oficina en Manhattan, una de las sucursales más importantes después de la casa matriz en Chicago.

"Buenas noches, señores" – saludó el mayordomo.

"Buenas noches" – contestó Albert sacudiéndose la nieve del hombro.

¿Dónde está Candy?" – preguntó Stear casi arrojando su abrigo y sombrero al mayordomo.

"En la salita de estar, señor."

"¡Gracias!"

Albert y Archi lo siguieron con la mirada mientras Stear subía de dos en dos los escalones. Albert suspiró ruidosamente.

"¿Qué te ocurre, Albert?"

"Me preocupa Stear" – dijo sentándose en el butacón de la sala.

"¿Por qué?"

Archi avanzó hacia la licorera y sirvió dos copas.

"Stear está enamorado de Candy."

"¿Cuál es el problema?" – le entregó la copa.

"Ella está casada con Grandchester."

"¿Y? Ella lo puede acusar de abandono de hogar."

"No creo que lo haga. Candy lo ama."

"¡Tendrá que matar ese amor!" – exclamó con vehemencia.

"En el corazón no se manda, Archi. El lugar de Candy es junto a su esposo."

"¡No puedo creer lo que dices! ¿Cómo puedes pretender que ella regrese con Terrence?"

"Van a ser padres, Archi."

"Él no tiene que enterarse" – miró a su tío con fijeza.

"El que no lo haya hecho antes no significa que no lo haré, Archi. He guardado silencio a petición de Candy puesto que ella quiere decírselo."

"Candy lleva semanas escribiéndole y él no ha respondido. Se puede suponer que no le interesa."

"No estamos seguros de eso, Archi."

"El hogar de Candy es junto a nosotros."

"El hogar de Candy es junto a su esposo."

Archi miró a su tío con rabia pero guardó silencio. Le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza antes de retirase. Una vez a solas, Albert tomó los contenidos de su copa de un trago. No iba a ser nada fácil convencer a sus sobrinos que Candy debía estar junto a Terrence.

Candy regresó la pluma a la fuente al escuchar la puerta abrirse y levantó el rostro para brindarle una sonrisa a Stear. El muchacho avanzó hacia ella y posó un sobre su frente antes de sentarse.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Candy?"

"¡Muy aburrido!"

"¿Quieres que llamemos a los Leagan para que te entretengan?

"¿Te estás burlando de mí?"

"¿Cómo crees?" – preguntó con sarcasmo.

Por respuesta, Candy le arrojó un almohadón. El muchacho lo esquivó.

"No desordenes que Tía Elroy te regañará."

"Ella está en Chicago por si se te ha olvidado. ¿Sabes? Hasta extraño un poco a esa vieja cascarrabias."

"Verdaderamente debes sentirte sola para decir eso, Candy."

"No hay con quien conversar ahora que Annie se marchó" – se quejó.

"Muy pronto regresaremos a Chicago. Entonces podrás verla todo el tiempo."

La mujer guardó silencio mientras pensaba que tal vez no regresaría con ellos.

"¿Cómo les va en la oficina?"

"¡Es una locura! Tenemos mil citas que cumplir y miles de asuntos que resolver. Menos mal que Albert nos tiene a Archi y a mí."

"Y pensar que Tía Elroy manejaba todo el imperio."

"¿Imperio? ¿Te estás burlando de nosotros, Candy?" – alzó una ceja.

Candy soltó una carcajada.

"No se te olvide que parte de ese imperio es tuyo."

"No digas tonterías, Stear" – ella se encogió de hombros.

"Si no lo quieres, puedes dárselo a tu hija."

"¿Mi hija?" – Candy lo miró con curiosidad.

"Estoy seguro que será una niña" – dijo él.

"¿Y cómo lo sabes?"

"Tengo poderes síquicos."

Lo dijo con tal seriedad que por un instante Candy lo miró confundida sin saber qué creer. La risa de Stear despejó todas sus dudas. Candy le tiró un almohadón en el rostro antes de arrojarle otro…y otro.

"¡Hey! ¡Basta, basta!" – dijo avanzando hacia ella, riendo.

"¡Te burlas de mí! ¡Eres muy malo!"

Stear tomó el almohadón de entre sus manos y se lo tiró en la cara. El moño que Candy llevaba en la nuca se desató, su cabellera rubia cayendo alrededor de su rostro mientras reía.

"¡Que hermosa es!" – pensó Stear y se quedó observándola mientras recordaba la fiesta de Año Nuevo.

Era Diciembre 31. Albert había salido con Tía Elroy a un compromiso social con los inversionistas más importantes de la ciudad. Archi y Annie se habían dirigido a una fiesta en el Waldorf Astoria mientras que Candy y Stear permanecían en casa.

"No tienes que quedarte conmigo, Stear."

"No tengo ningún lugar al que ir, Candy."

"Estoy segura que te dejaran entrar a la fiesta del Waldorf."

"Sé que lo harán, Candy pero prefiero quedarme en casa contigo."

Los dos estaban sentados en la sala frente a la chimenea. Beth les había traído chocolate caliente y un pastel para celebrar el nuevo año, antes de retirarse a la fiesta que la servidumbre había organizado en la cocina (con permiso de Albert pero a escondidas de Tía Elroy).

"¿Estás seguro?"

"No hay lugar en el mundo en el que preferiría estar" – dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Candy le sonrió agradecida mientras se perdía en la mirada oscura de Stear.

Levantó una mano hacia sus ojos y tomó el armazón entre los dedos.

"¿Puedo?" – preguntó pidiendo permiso.

Stear asintió y ella le retiró los lentes.

"¿Sabes? Eres muy apuesto, Stear. Estoy segura que tendrías una legión de seguidoras tras de ti si no los usaras todo el tiempo."

"¿Me estás diciendo que no tengo seguidoras por los lentes?"

"¡Claro que no, tonto! Estoy segura que tienes muchas admiradoras."

"¿Tú crees?"

"Si no las tienes, son unas tontas."

"Pero ¿crees que mis lentes las detiene?"

"No, Stear. Es sólo que…"

¿Qué?"

"A veces tengo la impresión que te escondes tras las gafitas…como si no quisieras que conocieran tus verdaderos sentimientos."

"Puede ser…"

Tenía que reconocer que Candy era muy perspicaz pero que a su vez era ingenua al no darse cuenta de los sentimientos que él tenía por ella.

"Dime, Stear… ¿no te gustaría estar con una persona amada el día de hoy?"

"Ya lo estoy…" – pensó mientras movía la cabeza – "¿Estás pensando en él?"

"No te puedo mentir…pensé que tal vez vendría después del telegrama que le envié."

"Tal vez no le llegó a tiempo" – dijo intentando consolarla.

"Quizás."

Las campanas de la iglesia cercana empezaron a repicar. Los dos se levantaron a la vez y corrieron hacia la ventana para mirar los juegos pirotécnicos que iluminaban el cielo.

"¡Feliz Año Nuevo, Stear!"

"¡Feliz Año Nuevo, Candy!"

Los dos se abrazaron y él la estrechó contra su pecho.

"Que seas muy feliz, Candy. Que este año te traiga mucha felicidad y salud a ti y a tu bebé" – susurró a su oído.

"Que todos tus sueños se vuelvan realidad, Stear" – dijo besando su mejilla.

"Trataré de que así sea."

"¡Stear!"

La voz de Candy lo volvió a la realidad.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Soñabas despierto?"

"Algo así…"- se ruborizó.

"Pues te quedaste pensando en algo muy bonito por la cara que tenías" – dijo recogiéndose el cabello – "¿Es muy bonita?"

"¿Quién?"

"La chica en la que pensabas."

"Más de lo que te puedas imaginar."

"Vamos a cenar" – dijo enlazando su brazo en el de Stear.

"Ya empiezas a comer por dos, Candy" – se burló el joven.

Ella le revolvió el cabello antes de halarlo hacia la puerta.

Terrence Grandchester se miró al espejo con atención, buscando alguna señal de madurez.

"Nada…estoy igualito…ni un solo cambio."

La verdad era que estaba desilusionado. La cabellera oscura le caía hasta los hombros, y si no fuera por sus facciones bien definidas: mandíbula cuadrada, cejas espesas, pómulos fuertes, y nariz recta, probablemente lo confundirían con una mujer. Flexionó los brazos frente al espejo y adoptó su pose de luchador.

"¿Qué haces, hijo mío?"

Terrence casi se cae al escuchar la voz de su madre tras él.

"¡Mamá! ¿Es que no sabes tocar?" – exclamó tomando la camisa del armario.

"Eso hice pero creo que no me escuchaste. Parece que estabas muy concentrado mirándote al espejo."

La dama miró a su hijo y notó que el cuerpo delgaducho del muchacho se estaba transformando en la de un hombre.

"Quita esa cara de disgusto, Terrence. No vi nada que no hubiera visto antes. Además, vine a desearte felicidades."

"Gracias mamá."

"Que cumplas muchos más y que todos tus sueños se vuelvan realidad" – lo besó en la frente.

"Te veré por la noche, mamá" – dijo poniéndose el saco de su traje oscuro.

"¿Vas a salir?"

"Tengo compromisos, mamá" – sonrió.

"¿Con Susana?" – alzó una ceja en disgusto.

"Tal vez si…tal vez no…"

"No juegues conmigo, Terrence Grandchester."

"¡Terrence Grandchester! ¡Uy! Si usas mi nombre completo es porque estás disgustada" – se acercó a ella para abrazarla –"No te enojes conmigo, mamita."

"Pero Terrence…"

"No me sermonees el día de mi cumpleaños" – dijo dándole una mirada de cachorrito herido.

Eleonor quería regañarlo pero esa mirada…esa mirada era capaz de ablandar a cualquiera.

"Sólo espero que te portes bien."

"Siempre, mamá, siempre" – y la besó en la frente.

El muchacho se acercó al tocador y tomó entre sus manos una pila de cartas antes de salir. El corazón de Eleonor dio un salto de alegría.

"Son las cartas de Candy… ¡va a buscarla!".

Aún no comprendía los motivos por las cuales él la había dejado en Inglaterra, tampoco entendía por qué se había rehusado a verla…sabía que ellos estaban enamorados – lo supo antes que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta.

No le agradaban para nada es chica, Susana Marlowe, que asediaba tanto a su hijo.

"¿Es que no sabe que es casado?"

Probablemente no. Terrence había guardado su secreto muy bien pero al parecer estaba dispuesto a revelar su verdad si iba en busca de Candy.

"Eso es lo que él necesita…tener a su esposa junto a él. Alguien que le dé estabilidad y que lo acompañe por las noches."

Si había alguien que sabía de soledades era Eleonor Baker y ella no deseaba lo mismo para su hijo.

"Señora, tiene un visitante."

Candy levantó la mirada hacia la puerta y dejó escapar un grito ahogado.

"Terrence."

Terrence la miró y contuvo el aliento. Ahí estaba Candy, hermosa como siempre, los cabellos cayendo en rizos suaves alrededor de su rostro, los ojos verdes brillando emocionados. Notó el rubor colorear las mejillas de su esposa y el suave entreabrir de sus labios al pronunciar su nombre y sin poder evitarlo recordó las noches apasionadas en que ella lo había murmurado.

Candy permaneció en su asiento, las piernas recogidas sobre el sofá, la falda cubriendo sus piernas. Incapaz de moverse, permitió a sus sentidos absorber la presencia imponente y apuesta de su esposo.

"Viniste…"- balbuceó ella, intentando levantarse.

"No te molestes en levantarte" – la detuvo con la mano – "es una visita corta."

"¿Visita…corta?"

"Hoy es mi cumpleaños, Candy."

"Lo sé" – le sonrió – "Me imagino que tienes muchos compromisos."

"Varios pero antes de ellos debemos resolver un asunto pendiente entre nosotros…"

"¿Un asunto?"

El joven dejó caer unos papeles sobre la mesa.

"¿Qué es eso?" – preguntó Candy a media voz.

"Los papeles de divorcio."

Que Elisa Leagan le pidiera disculpas por todas sus maldades no hubiera sorprendido tanto a Candy como escuchar la palabra "divorcio".

"¿Papeles…de…divorcio?" – se llevó la mano al corazón sintiéndose enferma.

"¿No te acuerdas? Los discutimos antes de partir a Escocia."

"Discutimos muchas cosas, Terrence."

"¿Recuerdas que anularíamos en matrimonio?"

"Teníamos un trato, sí…"- se atrevió a decir ella.

"Sé lo que vas a decir pero espero que seas lo suficientemente razonable para entender que no quiero nada contigo."

Candy tragó en seco y lo miró incrédula.

"Y por si no lo has entendido aún" – arrojó unos sobres junto a ella – "quiero que dejes de escribirme."

La mirada de Candy se posó en los sobres; todos estaban sellados.

"No voy a llorar…no voy a llorar…" – se repitió ella.

"Tu Tío William o tu Tía Elroy tendrán que firmar junto a ti puesto que aun eres menor de edad, Candy."

"¿Y si ellos se niegan a hacerlo?"

"¡Tendrás que convencerlos! No puedo estar casado contigo ahora. ¡No puedo tener ningún tipo de atadura!"

Candy sintió que las fuerzas le faltaban al escuchar la frialdad en su voz. Tomando una bocanada de aire, lo miró.

"Ni yo quiero estar atada…a un canalla como tú" – dijo entre dientes.

Los ojos de Terrence se entrecerraron y sonrió de medio lado.

"¿Qué dijiste, Candy?"

"Lo que escuchaste."

"Quiero que te olvides de mí, que nunca más pienses en mí."

"Eso haré, no te preocupes."

"Haz que me envíen los papeles a casa de mi madre. Sé que conoces la dirección."

Terrence inclinó la cabeza en señal de despedida y dio media vuelta.

"Terrence…"

"¿Qué quieres?" – respondió con hastío, sin volverse.

"Espero que seas muy feliz…y que cuando beses a otra, sus besos te recuerden los míos."

Vio la espalda de Terrence erguirse.

"¿Sólo sus besos?" – respondió con sarcasmo.

"Adiós Terrence."

"Adiós Candy."

Una vez a solas, Candy arrojó un florero contra la puerta.

"Señor ¡gracias a Dios que llegó!"

"¿Qué sucede, Beth?" – preguntó Stear mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

"¿Es Candy?" – preguntó Albert.

"La señora ha estado encerrada en la sala toda la tarde, señor. Escuchamos ruidos…y…y llanto."

"¿Qué le pasó?" – preguntó Archi.

"Tuvo un visitante"- dijo bajando la mirada.

"Terrence" – murmuró Stear.

Albert caminó hacia la sala seguido de sus sobrinos y llamó a la puerta.

"Candy, abre la puerta."

Silencio.

"Candy, somos nosotros, abre, por favor" – pidió Archi.

Más silencio.

"Nos tienes preocupados, Candy. Abre, por favor."

Los tres hombres se miraron al no obtener respuesta. Los hermanos intercambiaron miradas y avanzaron hacia la puerta.

"¿Qué van a-?"

Por respuesta, ellos se arrojaron contra la madera y la forzaron a abrir. Detenidos junto a la puerta, recorrieron la habitación con los ojos, notando que los floreros estaban rotos, las flores esparcidas en el piso y Candy sentada sobre la alfombra…el rostro oculto entre los brazos que descansaba junto a la mesa. Stear tuvo un dejá-vu y avanzó hacia ella.

"Candy…"- se arrodilló junto a ella.

"¿Qué te suceda, Candy?" – preguntó Albert sentándose frente a ella en el sofá.

"Esto es para ti" – dijo sin levantar el rostro.

Albert tomó los papeles que Candy le ofrecía y recorrió con su mirada el contenido del mismo.

"¿Qué son?" – preguntó Archi.

"Papeles de divorcio" – respondió Candy – "y quiero que los firmes."

"Candy…no puedo hacer eso."

"¡Claro que puedes!" – se puso de pie, repentinamente.

"No puedo hacerlo. Estás esperando."

"A él parece no interesarle" – tomó los sobres del sofá y caminó hacia la chimenea – "Ni siquiera se molestó en abrirlas."

Atónitos, vieron a Candy arrojar las cartas al fuego antes de limpiarse las lágrimas.

"Por favor, fírmalos Albert."

"No es correcto. La sociedad…"

"¿Desde cuándo te importa la sociedad? ¿Qué pasó con el Albert, libre e independiente que conocí?"

"Tengo una responsabilidad contigo, Candy."

"Entonces, ayúdame a librarme de ese canalla."

"¿Y tu bebé?"

"Terrence no tiene porqué saberlo."

"Eso sería un error."

"Mi esposo no tiene interés en mí, Albert. No quiso leer las cartas que envié. Es su culpa si no se enteró de mi hijo. Si tanto me quieres, ayúdame" – se arrodilló junto a él.

"Candy…"

"Yo cuidaré de mi bebé…y no estaré sola…Miss Pony y Sor María me ayudarán."

"También nosotros, Candy" – dijo Stear saliendo de su estupor.

"Cuidaremos de ti y del bebé" – añadió Archi.

"Terrence tiene obligaciones" – dijo Albert.

"¡No! ¡Él no sabe nada ni sabrá! ¡No lo necesito!"

"Cálmate, Candy."

"¡No quiero calmarme, Albert! ¿No entiendes? Quiero olvidarme de él" – sin poder evitarlo, empezó a llorar.

"Tarde o temprano tendrás que decírselo."

"¡Jamás! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Jamás! Mi hijo será mío y punto."

Candy empezó a sollozar. Archi y Alister se acercaron a ella mientras Albert se servía una copa de vino.

"Está bien, Candy" – accedió por fin su tutor – "Y no llores así, no es bueno para el bebé."

"¿De verdad los firmarás, Albert?"

"Lo haremos como tú quieres, Candy pero con una condición…"

"¿Cuál?"

"Darás a luz en Lakewood y te quedarás a vivir ahí una vez que nazca el bebé."

"Pero…"

"Sin peros, Candy. Eres mi pupila y tu hijo será mi responsabilidad, por lo tanto se criará como un Andrey."

"O como un Cornwall" – dijo Stear con tal rapidez que hasta Archi se sorprendió.

Candy lo miró agradecida.

"¿Aceptas, Candy?"

"Acepto."

"Cuidaremos de ti, Candy" – dijo Stear – "Ya no estás sola."

Archi entró en el bar y el humo de los cigarrillos irritó sus ojos, dándole un aspecto más feroz del que ya tenía. Su mirada recorrió el bar hasta encontrar su objetivo. Avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia él y palmeó su hombro para llamar su atención. Terrence se volvió y el puño de Archi se estrelló en su mentón con fuerza.

El actor cayó al suelo ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

"¡Levántate!" – ordenó Archi mostrándole su puño.

"¿Qué rayos te ocurre?" – Terry escupió sangre.

"¡Levántate, desgraciado!"

Se miraron rabiosos y antes que Archi pudiera esquivarlo, Terry se lanzó hacia él. Los dos rodaron por el suelo mientras los demás actores gritaban entusiasmados.

Puños volaban por los aires al igual que las patadas, los golpes conectando con su objetivo en un ruido seco.

"¡En mi bar no hay peleas!" – Terrence y Archi se sintieron elevados por los cuellos de las camisas.

El dueño y su asistente, ambos de más de seis pies de estatura los arrojaron a la calle. Los dos cayeron estrepitosamente sobre la calzada mojada.

"¡Ni se te ocurra volver, Grandchester!" – le gritaron antes de cerrar las puertas.

"¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? ¡Me han echado de mi bar favorito!" – se quejó.

"¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?" – Archi se puso de pie – "¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"¿De qué hablas elegante?" – lo imitó.

"¡No te hagas el gracioso! ¡Estoy hablando de Candy!"

"¿Cuál Candy?" – preguntó con cinismo.

Archi arremetió contra él, su cabeza conectando con su estómago, los dos cayendo al suelo. Los puños de Terrence se estrellaron en la espalda de Archi.

"¡Eres un canalla!" – gritó Archi.

"¡Eres un imbécil!" – Terry estrelló su puño sobre la mejilla de Archi.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" – Archi se arrojó sobre él, una mano peligrosamente sobre su cuello.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"¡No te hagas el gracioso! ¡Estás matando a Candy de dolor!"

"¡No seas dramático! Ella aprenderá y sobrevivirá."

"¡Ella te ama!"

"¡Pero yo no la amo! ¡No quiero estar más con ella! ¡Me obligaron a casarme con ella y eso hice!"

"¡Te advertí que no la lastimaras!"

"¡Basta!" – Terrence lo empujó – "¡Esta es mi vida y no permitiré que ustedes se sigan metiendo! ¡No quiero saber más de Candy! ¿Entiendes?"

"Ahí tienes tu libertad" – le arrojó los papeles al rostro – "Ojalá no te arrepientas un día."

"¡Jamás!"

"¡Eres una escoria!" – dijo Archi escupiendo en dirección de Terrence antes de alejarse.

"¿Se puede saber que te pasó?"

Archi se sentó frente a Albert en su despacho, el labio hinchado, el pómulo amoratado, la ceja partida.

"No te preocupes. Él se ve mucho peor."

"¿Él?"

"Terrence. Le fui a dar una paliza."

"Tú y tu hermano van a acabar conmigo" – dijo encendiendo un cigarro.

"Tú quisiste aparecer y convertirte en el Tío William así que no rezongues" – dijo con altanería.

Albert lo miró con seriedad pero pasó por alto su comentario.

"Tú también la amas ¿no es así?"

"Profundamente" – reconoció.

"¿Y Annie?"

"Ella es otro tipo de amor. No hay comparación con mi amor hacia Candy. Es fuerte pero distinto."

"Sí, claro."

"¿Acaso no has amado a dos mujeres alguna vez en tu vida?"

"No tengo que contestar a esa pregunta, Archibald."

"No, no tienes que hacerlo, Albert" – se recostó en el sofá – "Estoy exhausto."

"Y mañana será peor."

"Mañana será otro día…y Candy se quedará con nosotros."

Candy parpadeaba adormilada sobre su cama. Beth le había preparado un té para tranquilizarla y empezaba a surtir efecto.

"Me voy, Candy. Espero que descanses."

"No te vayas, Stear" – dijo tomándolo del brazo – "¿Puedes esperar a que me quede dormida?"

"Si así lo deseas" – dijo sentándose junto a ella sobre el colchón.

"Me duele tanto el corazón, Stear" – dijo en voz muy suave.

"Tienes que ser fuerte, Candy. Tienes una hija en la cual pensar."

"¿Insistes en que será una niña?" – apenas pudo sonreír.

"Estoy seguro" – dijo pellizcando su nariz.

"Eres muy bueno, Stear."

"Porque te amo, Candy."

Candy lo miró sin decir palabra.

"Sé que no es el mejor momento para decírtelo pero tenía que hacerlo."

"Stear…"

"Quiero que sepas que no estarás sola y si quieres, yo seré un padre para tu hija…incluso le daré mi apellido si así lo deseas."

"¡Stear!"

"Estoy aquí por ustedes" – dijo posando su mano casi sobre su vientre – "y quizás un día…si tus heridas sanan…yo te daré el amor que mereces."

"¿Y si…no puedo corresponderte?"

"Me conformaré con estar a tu lado."

Candy sintió las lágrimas subir a sus ojos, las sintió caer y sintió las manos de Stear sobre sus mejillas. Los ojos de Stear parecían dos llamaradas cálidas, llenas de dulzura y comprensión.

"Estoy aquí para ti ¿lo sabes?"

"Lo sé."

Sintió el aliento de Stear sobre su piel e intentó alejarse.

"Esto es…es un error…Stear."

"Lo sé…pero mañana será otro día."

Sus labios estaban casi sobre los suyos; sus ojos entrecerrados.

"Perdóname" – alcanzó a decir antes de besarla.

Candy cerró los ojos y dejó que Stear nublara sus sentidos…y su dolor.

 _ **Hola queridos**_

 _ **lectores aqui esta un nuevo capitulo de esta gran historia de msgrandchester, espero que la disfruten ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	17. CAPITULO 17 OSCURIDAD

"¿Dónde se habrá metido Candy?"

"Está en la colina, Hermana María" – respondió Miss Pony.

"¡¿En su estado?! ¿Cómo se le ocurre a esa chiquilla subir esa colina?"

"¿Por qué te sorprendes?" – La anciana la miró por encima de sus lentes – "Candy siempre ha sido muy inquieta."

"Por algún motivo creí que el embarazo tranquilizaría a la niña."

"Candy ya no es una niña, Sor María. No lo olvide. ¿Por qué no se toma un cafecito conmigo?"

Las dos damas se sentaron junto a la ventana.

"Parece mentira que haya pasado tanto tiempo ¿no lo cree, Miss Pony?"

"Sí, han pasado muchos meses pero la tristeza en la mirada de Candy no se ha ido."

"Tengo la esperanza que la criatura le devolverá la alegría."

"Seguro que sí" – la monja sonrió – "¿Recuerda cuando Candy llegó a nosotras?"

"Era una bebita tan preciosa."

"Y se ha convertido en una mujer hermosa."

"El embarazo le ha sentado de maravilla."

El claxon tocó dos veces y Miss Pony levantó la mirada hacia la ventana. No pudo evitar sorprenderse puesto que ese no era día de visita en el orfanato y no esperaban visitantes.

"¿Quién podrá ser?" – se preguntó extrañada.

"¿Quién es Miss Pony?" – preguntó Sor María avanzando hacia ella con una toalla entre las manos.

"No lo sé."

"Es un coche muy lujoso" – comentó la monja mientras el conductor descendía para abrir la puerta del pasajero.

Candy descendió con lentitud, sus pies posándose en la nieve recién caída. Pudo sentir que la observaban y levantó el rostro para brindarles una sonrisa. En pocos minutos las damas estaban abrazando a su hija. Candy se aferraba a ellas, llorando en silencio.

"¡Candy, ha pasado tanto tiempo!"

"¡Chiquilla ingrata!" – Le reprochó Sor María – "¿Por qué no nos escribiste?"

Por contestación escucharon el sollozo desgarrador de Candy y la miraron preocupadas. El chofer carraspeó tras ellas para llamar su atención.

"Señora, creo que deberían entrar."

"¿Señora?" – se preguntaron Sor Maria y Miss Pony.

"Tienes razón, Tim" – dijo Candy limpiándose las lágrimas – "¿Tienen espacio para mí?"

"Por supuesto" – sonrió la religiosa intentando cubrir su preocupación –"Por favor síganos."

El chofer, equipaje en mano, siguió a las tres mujeres hasta la casita donde funcionaba el orfanato. Una vez adentro depositó las valijas donde le indicaron y retrocedió en espera de las órdenes de Candy.

"Puedes retirarte Tim. Estaré bien."

"¿Algún mensaje para el señor Andrey?"

"Dígale que no se preocupe, que estoy en casa" – le sonrió.

"Cómo usted diga, señora. Hasta luego" – inclinó la cabeza en señal de despido a las damas antes de retirarse.

Candy se volvió hacia las mujeres que la habían criado, que la miraban expectantes. Con una sonrisa triste, se quitó el abrigo que llevaba puesto y se llevó las manos hacia el abdomen. Recorrió el contorno con su mano para mostrarles su vientre redondeado. Ellas cruzaron miradas sin decir nada mientras Candy tomaba asiento en una mecedora.

"Tengo mucho que contarles, madres."

Mucho más tarde, después de escuchar su relato, Miss Pony se estrujó las manos en un gesto de impotencia.

"No entiendo la actitud de ese muchacho, Candy."

"Tampoco yo, Miss Pony pero no hay nada que pueda hacer."

"¿Le has dicho sobre el bebé?"

"No, Sor María."

"¡Candy, eso es un pecado!" – se exaltó.

"¿Lo es?" – La miró con seriedad – "¿Es pecado ocultarle a un hombre que no me ama que tendré un hijo suyo? Terrence ha dejado en claro que no quiere tener ningún tipo de relación conmigo. Me acusaría de intentar retenerlo con el bebé y eso es algo que no aceptaré."

"Pero Candy…lo que Dios ha unido no lo debe separar el hombre."

"Lo sé, Miss Pony pero recuerden las circunstancias en las que nos casaron. Fue un matrimonio obligado."

"Pero dices que se convirtió en amor…"

"Fui una ingenua" – dijo con amargura –"creí que era amor pero solo era…deseo, pasión por parte de Terrence."

"Candy…"

"Lo único bueno es mi bebé" – acarició su vientre – "viviré para él o para ella."

"Así que tu amigo Albert resultó ser tu Tío William" – Miss Pony optó por cambiar el tema.

"Sí y mi Príncipe de la Colina" – sonrió Candy – "siempre fue él."

"¿Qué opina él respecto a lo sucedido?" – preguntó Sor Maria con cautela.

"Apoya mi decisión y me ha prometido que cuidará de nosotros pero en estos momentos necesito de ustedes" – se inclinó hacia ellas – "Sé que ya traje mis maletas pero necesito saber que me permitirán quedar aquí hasta que nazca la criatura."

"Por supuesto Candy" – Miss Pony tomó su mano –"Eres nuestra hijita."

"Estamos aquí para ti, Candy" – dijo Sor Maria.

"Gracias…gracias de verdad" – contestó emocionada.

Se escucharon risas y alboroto afuera de la casa antes que la puerta se abriera para dar paso a una docena de chiquillos.

"¡Las botas! ¡Las botas!" – exclamó Sor Maria.

"Aquí le traigo a los pequeños, Miss Pony. Papá quedó muy contento-¿Candy?" – sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre la rubia.

"Hola Jimmy" – le sonrió.

"¡Jefa!" – el adolescente sonrió y se acercó a ella.

"¡Cuánto has crecido, Jimmy!"

¿Creíste que me quedaría pequeño por siempre?"

La adolescencia estaba presente en Jimmy que había crecido más de un pie desde la partida de Candy hacia Londres. Llevaba un pañuelo alrededor del cuello y un sombrero de vaquero sobre la cabeza.

"Papá Cartwright se pondrá muy contento al verte."

"¿Así que te adoptó?" – preguntó sonriente.

"Poco después que te marchaste pero dime ¿te quedarás aquí por algún tiempo?"

"Hasta que nazca mi bebé" – se puso de pie para que Jimmy la mirara bien.

"¿Vas a ser mamá? ¡Eso significa que yo soy el nuevo jefe!"

"¡Jimmy!" – lo regañó Sor Maria –"Ya ni siquiera vives aquí."

"Pero vengo a visitarlos y con Candy como mamá, ya no podrá trepar ni correr con nosotros."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"¡Candy!" – La regañó Miss Pony –"No serás capaz…"

Candy soltó una carcajada ante la mirada de su madre.

"¿Dónde está el papá?" – preguntó Jimmy mirando a su alrededor.

"No está aquí…está muy lejos."

"No entiendo" – el mozalbete se rascó la cabeza.

"Es una larga historia" – dijo revolviendo los cabellos del chico –"lo único de lo que debes preocupara es de ser un buen "jefe" ¿de acuerdo?"

De pie sobre su amada colina, Candy contemplaba el Hogar de Pony con una sonrisa. Un nuevo edificio había sido añadido a la construcción original para habitaciones infantiles, al igual que una guardería para los más pequeños. Una cocina, un comedor, salones de clases, calefacción, agua, teléfono y ventiladores habían sido instalados para mejorar la estancia de los niños.

Durante una de sus visitas, Albert había recorrido el pequeño orfanato con Candy, escuchando cada una de las historias que ella recordaba, y pudo notar las condiciones básicas en las que se criaban a los niños. Tenían todo lo necesario pero mucho más podía hacerse…así que decidió convertirse en padrino del Hogar de Pony.

Candy lo abrazó con fuerzas cuando él le propuso la idea y aceptó encantada su ayuda. El joven filántropo envió a un arquitecto y a un ingeniero al siguiente día y Candy se convirtió en "jefa" del proyecto – muy a pesar de las protestas de sus madres. Ella necesitaba esa distracción. Necesitaba invertir su tiempo en algo que no fuera recordar a Terrence.

Annie también se volvió partícipe en el proyecto – con el apoyo del señor Britter que adoraba a su hija. La señora Britter tenía sus propias ideas pero decidió guardárselas al ver que el prometido de su hija era sobrino del jefe del Clan Andrey.

Juntas, Annie y Candy, contrataron al personal que ayudaría a Sor Maria y a Miss Pony en el mantenimiento del orfanato, en la preparación de los alimentos, y en la educación de los niños. Las profesoras eran jóvenes al igual que ellas y mientras Annie decidió ser profesora de música, Candy se ocupó de las finanzas del hogar.

Con la ayuda de Stear, que la visitaba cada fin de semana, Candy aprendió sobre presupuestos y estados de cuenta, demostrando tener un talento innato para la contabilidad. Nunca tocaron el tema de ese beso compartido a media noche, prefirieron dejarlo en el pasado, si bien las miradas que empezaron a compartir distaban de ser sólo amistosas.

El invierno dio paso a la primavera y la nieve dejó de caer para convertirse en lluvia. Las flores empezaron a florecer mientras las mariposas revoloteaban, y Candy contaba las semanas para su alumbramiento.

"¿Cuándo vendrás mi amor?" – Pensó - "Te espero con tantas ansias…"

"¡Candy! ¡Candy!"

La rubia se volvió hacia la voz, los cabellos volando en toda dirección. Stear subía la colina hacia ella, observando sus pies descalzos sobre el pasto, el sonrojo de sus mejillas, el brillo de su piel y una vez más pensó que parecía una diosa.

"¡Stear!"– la mujer avanzó presurosa hacia él, colina abajo.

"¡No corras!" – le dijo Stear con seriedad.

"No te preocupes" – dijo deteniéndose frente a él, los ojos brillantes – "¿Qué te trae por aquí? No es fin de semana."

"¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi chica favorita?"

"Claro que si" – dijo palmeando su vientre – "Te hemos extrañado."

Stear le sonrió mientras ocultaba algo a su espalda. Candy decidió seguirle el juego.

"¿Qué traes ahí, querido?"

"¿Donde?" – preguntó girando sobre sus talones a lo Charles Chaplin.

"¡Dulces Candy!" – exclamó alborozada.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Candy!" – le entregó el ramillete.

"¡Es cierto!"

"Son las primeras en florecer, Candy, y decidí traértelas."

"Gracias, Stear" – dijo besando su mejilla – "Me había olvidado que hoy es mi cumpleaños."

"¿De veras?"

"He estado muy distraída."

"Se acerca el día, Candy"

"Lo sé…casi no puedo esperar."

"Pues parece que Lindsay tampoco" – dijo posando su mano sobre el vientre de ella.

"¿Lindsay?" – lo miró con curiosidad.

"¿No te gusta? ¿Tal vez la podamos llamar Pearl o Jade?"

"¿Insistes en que será niña?" – posó las manos sobre la cadera.

"Estoy seguro" – le guiñó el ojo – "Ya tenemos su habitación lista en Lakewood."

"Estoy seguro que estará precioso…sólo espero que no esté todo color de rosa" – lo miró de soslayo.

También hay colores neutros" – la tranquilizó – "te estamos esperando en Lakewood, Candy. ¿Cuándo vendrás?"

"Le prometí a Albert que lo haría antes de dar a luz y todavía faltan un par de semanas."

"Humm…no lo sé, Candy" – la miró de arriba abajo – "pareces a punto de explotar."

El manotón de Candy lo hizo quejarse.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" – le preguntó ella intentando controlar su sonrisa.

"Sólo decía la verdad… ¡ay!"

"Pide disculpas" – le ordenó Candy halando su oreja.

"Perdón…perdón…pecosa bonita…"- dijo inclinando su cabeza hacia el lado que Candy lo halaba.

"Así está mejor" – dijo soltándolo y dándole la espalda, muy ofendida.

Stear se detuvo tras ella y la rodeó con los brazos. Candy se sobresaltó al sentirlo tan cerca pero no se apartó. Stear apoyó la barbilla sobre su hombro y le habló al oído muy suavemente.

"No te enojes conmigo, Candy. Sabes cuan especial eres para mí."

"Lo sé" – contestó cerrando los ojos al sentir su aliento sobre la piel.

"No tienes idea de las ansias con las que espero a tu bebé, Candy…lo espero como si fuera mío."

"Casi lo es…no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti estos meses, Stear" – dijo recostando su espalda contra el pecho del hombre.

"Dije que no te abandonaría" - posó sus labios delicadamente sobre su mejilla.

"Y lo has cumplido."

"Un Cornwall tiene honor" – dijo deslizando sus labios sobre la mejilla de Candy, buscando sus labios.

"Stear…"

Impulsada por sus emociones a flor de piel, la cabeza de Candy se volvió hacia la de Stear, buscando encontrarse sus labios. Estaban tan cerca que casi podían saborear el beso.

"¡Candy!"

Los dos se apartaron avergonzados y alcanzaron a ver a Jimmy correr hacia ellos.

"¡Stear! ¿Por qué no la has traído?" – Lo regañó – "Las velas están a punto de causar un incendio y todos estamos esperando."

"¿Las velas?" – preguntó Candy.

"De tu pastel de cumpleaños" – el niño la haló de la mano – "Hay que darse prisa o tendremos que llamar a los bomberos."

"¿Los bomberos?" – volvió a preguntar Candy, sin entender.

La carcajada de Stear aclaró sus dudas.

"¡Hey! ¡Son sólo diecisiete años!" – se quejó.

Susana Marlowe se estaban vistiendo con lentitud.

"Date prisa, Susana. Recuerda que solo pagué por una hora."

La mujer lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, la rabia latente en los ojos grises.

"¡Lo odio!" – pensó mordiéndose los labios.

"¿Por qué me miras así?"

"No…no es nada" – respondió con su acostumbrada voz de sumisión.

"Entonces deja de mirarme y apresúrate. Tengo otros compromisos."

Terrence encendió un cigarrillo mientras se recostaba en el marco de la ventana.

¿Personales o profesionales?" – se atrevió a preguntar.

"Creo que conoces mi respuesta" – dijo después de exhalar.

"Sí, lo sé..." – se inclinó para ajustarse las botas.

"Susana, tú sabías la clase de relación que tendríamos. Yo jamás te engañé."

"No me estoy quejando."

"Tu rostro dice otra cosa y permíteme recordarte que no eras ninguna doncella cuando te tomé" – dijo con rudeza – "además, tú…"

"Ya lo sé, Terrence, me lo has dicho varias veces…ya sé que fui yo quien vino a ti."

"Si tu madre supiera…"- se rió.

"¡Cállate!" – Se puso de pie – "Estoy lista."

"Yo saldré después, Susana. Será mejor que salgas por detrás y cubre tu rostro."

"¿Debo recordarte que no es la primera vez?" – lo miró a los ojos.

"Nos veremos luego" – dijo dándole la espalda.

El actor escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras él y respiró aliviado. Lo que había empezado como un juego por parte de ambos, se estaba convirtiendo en una carga.

"¿Qué rayos quiere esa mujer?" – encendió otro cigarrillo.

Amor, palabras dulces, caricias tiernas…que él la abrazara después de…

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?" – sacudió su melena.

Él se había asegurado de explicarle que no quería una relación seria ni nada que se le pareciera. Ella le había dicho que solo buscaba su compañía y que no esperaba nada a cambio…y él había sucumbido a sus encantos.

"Tal vez fui un estúpido al…" – sus ojos se posaron en el calendario y sintió su corazón dar un brinco.

Indignado consigo mismo, pateó la mesa de noche, la botella de vino que reposaba sobre ella rompiéndose en el suelo, manchando sus pantalones.

"¡¿Por qué?!¡¿Por qué?!" – gritó a nadie en particular.

El olor del perfume de Susana llegó a su nariz y se sintió abrumado. Las sábanas revueltas le provocaron asco y se llevó la mano a la frente.

La puerta de la habitación se cerró de un portazo.

Terrence estaba desparramado sobre su cama, varias botellas vacías a sus pies. El cuarto hedía a tabaco y a licor al igual que él. Eleonor lo miró con disgusto y avanzó hacia él.

"¡Terrence!" – llamó, sacudiéndolo con fuerza.

"¡¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó saliendo de su sopor.

"¡Eso te pregunto yo a ti! Regreso de Canadá y lo primero que me informan es que te la has pasado encerrado bebiendo sin parar."

"¿Y si estaba encerrado…como rayos entraste?" – preguntó con altivez.

"¡No me hables así! ¿Qué te sucede, Terrence?"

"¡Nada que te importe!" – contestó dándose la vuelta en la cama.

"Me importas o no te preguntaría. Encontré una carta del señor Weber, dice que has faltado a más de un ensayo."

"¿Te envió quejas?" – se sentó en el lecho.

"Es amigo mío, Terrence."

"¡No necesito que te den quejas! ¡No soy un niño!"

"Estás actuando como uno" – lo miró con severidad.

"¡¿Eso crees?!"

"Te encierras por días. Fumas y bebes sin parar. ¿Qué ha pasado con tus ambiciones? ¿Por qué no has ido a trabajar?"

"¿Qué importa? ¡Ese teatro es de quinta!"

"¡Eso no es verdad! Si fuera así no habría hablado…"- Eleonor se llevó la mano a la boca.

"¿Qué dijiste, madre?" – Se puso de pie – "¿Tú hablaste? ¿Con quién hablaste?"

"Cálmate."

"¡No me calmo! ¡Así que resulta ser que te debo a ti el hecho de estar en la compañía del señor Weber!"

"No es lo que piensas" – se acercó a él – "¿Qué te sucede?"

"¡Nada!" – se apartó bruscamente de ella.

"¿Por qué estás así?"

"¡Porque me da la gana!"

"Te hace daño, hijo mío."

"¡Que abnegada te has vuelto!" – Sonrió con sarcasmo – "No finjas ser una madre interesada…es demasiado tarde."

"¡Terrence!"

"¿Qué hacías en Canadá, madre? ¿Revolcarte con algún director de cine?"

La mano de Eleonor se estrelló en la mejilla de Terrence. El volvió el rostro hacia ella con lentitud.

"Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso, Eleonor…" - la frialdad en la voz de Terrence sobrecogió a la dama.

"No me faltes el respeto. Esta es mi casa."

"Entonces no te metas en mi vida" – dijo con agresividad.

"Me preocupo por ti, Terrence. No me gusta verte así."

"Entonces, ya no tendrás que verme" – dijo agarrado la chaqueta de su traje arrugado.

"¿Qué dices?"

"¡Me voy! ¡Me largo! ¡No necesito que me recuerdes que esta no es mi casa!"

"Pero…"

"Otra cosa, Eleonor…. ¡No necesito de ti para triunfar!"– dio media vuelta hacia la puerta.

"¡Espera!"

Por contestación, se escuchó el azote de la puerta.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **un nuevo capitulo de la gran historia de msgrandchester espero lo disfruten ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	18. CAPITULO 18 UN NUEVO AMANECER

En un sucio y mal oliente bar, Terrence ordenaba otro trago.

"¿Otro señor?" – Preguntó el cantinero alzando una ceja - ¿No le parece que ha bebido ya suficiente?

Terrence le dio una mirada fulminante y el cantinero depositó una botella nueva sobre el mostrador.

"Un día lo va a lamentar. No hay cuerpo que aguante tanto" - comentó el hombre secando un vaso con la toalla.

El muchacho posó un billete frente a él.

"¿Es suficiente para callarlo?"

El cantinero tomó el billete y lo guardó en su bolsillo mientras Terrence se servía otro trago. El hombre miró a Terry de pies a cabeza, notando el buen corte de su traje oscuro al igual que la tela de calidad; ni la mugre ni las manchas sobre el rostro del joven podían disimular su buena cuna.

"Este muchacho no ha tenido un solo día de trabajo duro en su vida." – concluyó – "Debe ser la oveja negra de alguna familia."

Terrence encendió un cigarrillo con manos temblorosas y tomó una bocanada profunda antes de empezar a hablar.

"¡Ser o no ser: he aquí el problema! ¿Qué es más levantado para el espíritu: sufrir los golpes y dardos de la insultante Fortuna, o tomar las armas contra un piélago de calamidades y haciéndoles frente acabar con ellos?"

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia el joven que declamaba. Los ojos de Terrence se abrieron y miraron su reflejo en el espejo frente a él que cubría la pared tras el cantinero.

"¡Ya empezó!" – Exclamó alguien – "Tim ¿es que no puedes callarlo?"

El cantinero se encogió de hombros y les mostró el billete que Terrence le había dado.

"¡Todas las noches con la misma perorata!" – protestó un hombre corpulento.

"¡Morir…dormir; no más! ¡Y pensar que con un sueño damos fin al pesar del corazón y a los mil naturales conflictos que constituyen la herencia de la carne! ¡He aquí un término devotamente apetecible! ¡Morir…dormir!...¡Dormir!...¡Tal vez soñar!"

"¡¿Por qué mejor no te mueres o te duermes y nos dejas en paz?!"

Todo el bar estalló en carcajadas.

"¿Quién querría llevar tan duras cargas, gemir, sudar bajo el peso de una vida afanosa…?"

"¡Un burro!" – interrumpió el hombre que se burlaba de Terrence.

"¡Esto no es una adivinanza!" – el actor se volvió hacia él.

"¿No lo es?" – El hombre alzó una ceja – "Entonces ¿no hay premio?"

Las mejillas de Terrence se encendieron de la rabia y alzó una copa hacia él.

"¡Salud! ¡Brindo por tu ignorancia!"

"¿Me estás llamando ignorante?" – se puso de pie.

"Por lo visto eres más listo de lo que aparentas."

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Esa apariencia de marinero de quinta, la frente pequeña, los ojos demasiado juntos; seguro vuelves locas a las damas ¿no? Bueno, aunque tengas que pagarles."

"¡Hijo de perra!"

"Ya he escuchado ese insulto con anterioridad" – alzó una ceja – "¿No tienes otra en tu repertorio?"

El cantinero abrió los ojos al ver que Terrence caía al suelo de espaldas. El hombre lo había halado por detrás y ahora se inclinaba sobre él.

"Te voy a dar una lección que no olvidarás, niño rico" – dijo tomando la botella entre su mano.

"¿Me lo prometes?" – dijo con cinismo.

"Veremos que tal queda tu cara cuando acabe con ella"- y estrelló la botella contra el bar, partiéndola por la mitad.

"Hazlo de prisa" - musitó Terrence cerrando los ojos.

Candy se sentó de golpe sobre el lecho

"Terrence"- el nombre que había evitado pronunciar durante meses se escapó de entre sus labios.

Miró a su alrededor, como buscando consuelo a la angustia que sentía en su corazón. Como respuesta, el bebé le dio una patadita.

"¿Te desperté, mi amor?" –preguntó frotando su vientre.

Otra patadita fue su respuesta.

"Mami tuvo una pesadilla" – le explicó – "pero ya todo está bien."

La luna brillaba por todo lo alto, su luz filtrándose por las cortinas de gasa de la recámara de Candy. Se puso de pie con trabajo y avanzó hacia su cómoda donde había un paquete envuelto en papel regalo. Había llegado esa tarde mientras ayudaba a Annie con las clases de música y no había recordado abrirlo hasta ese momento.

"¿Quién lo habrá enviado?" – se preguntó mientras lo desenvolvía.

Era un álbum de cuero con sus iniciales grabadas, CWA, y una nota que decía:

 _"Para que tu criatura sepa cuánto su padre amó a su madre"_

"¡Que mensaje tan extraño!"

Haciendo caso omiso a su sexto sentido, Candy abrió la tapa y empezó a hojear el álbum. A medida que iba pasando las páginas, su rostro empezaba a ensombrecerse y las lágrimas a llenar sus ojos. El bebé parecía sentir su dolor porque no dejaba de moverse dentro de su vientre; tal vez Candy debía hacerle caso y detenerse pero era demasiado tarde. El dolor había vuelto a su corazón.

Cada página contenía recortes de periódico que hablaban de Terrence y de Susana Marlowe. Había fotografías de ellos juntos: saliendo del teatro, de restaurantes, incluso una de ellos besándose. Candy quería detenerse y cerrar el álbum pero le era imposible.

"Terrence Grandchester ¿desaparecido?"

Ese titular estaba en la última página y hablaba de la extraña desaparición del actor de los escenarios y de la ciudad. Nadie sabía dónde se encontraba y hasta se especulaba que había regresado a Europa…en compañía de Susana, que también estaba ausente.

Las lágrimas fluyeron por las mejillas de Candy, muy a su pesar, y cerró el álbum.

Apretó los puños y se mordió los labios llena de rabia mientras se levantaba de la silla.

"¡No voy a llorar! ¡No voy a llorar!"

Se encaminó hacia la puerta y la abrió con sigilo, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie en los pasillos. Avanzó a la puerta principal y salió hacia la noche. La cálida brisa del verano la acarició en el rostro mientras se dirigía hacia el Padre Árbol. El peso de su vientre hizo que le tomara el doble de tiempo alcanzar su consolador y jadeante se abrazó al tronco.

"¿Por qué, Padre Árbol? ¿Por qué parece que la vida se ensaña conmigo? ¿Es que acaso he sido tan mala?"

El viento sopló y las flores del árbol cayeron sobre Candy, decorando su cabello.

"No quiero llorar…no quiero llorar…estoy en casa…estoy en el Hogar de Pony…ayúdame Padre Árbol…dame una señal que todo va a estar bien."

Un par de ojos brillante y un mugir llamaron la atención de Candy. Era un becerro de pocos días de nacido.

"¿Qué haces aquí, vaquita?" – Preguntó sonriendo – "¿Te le escapaste al señor Cartwright?"

El animalito mugió al ver a Candy acercarse y retrocedió un par de pasos.

"Espera…no te haré daño" – dijo avanzando con la mano extendida.

El becerro se quedó inmóvil y justo cuando Candy iba a agarrarlo, corrió loma abajo. Candy avanzó tras él y descalza como estaba, sus pies resbalaron en el pasto mojado. Cayó sentada y empezó a resbalar colina abajo. Candy logró enterrar los dedos en la tierra y detuvo su caída mientras su corazón latía a mil.

"¡Ay…ay…Dios mío!" – exclamó llevándose las manos a la cintura.

La rubia sintió como si mil agujas la pincharan en la espalda, sintió las patadas de la criatura, y el agua que corría por sus piernas. Una nueva contracción hizo que Candy gimiera.

Terrence sentía las patadas de los hombres en su espalda y en su estómago, su boca sabía a sangre y escupió. Sacando fuerzas, movió sus piernas y barrió con uno de los bribones.

"¡Hijo de…!" – El tipo cayó sobre él y furioso, lo golpeó varias veces en la boca –"Vamos a ver cómo quedan esos dientes de perla una vez que acabe contigo, principito."

El joven murmuró algo que llamó la atención del golpeador.

"¿Qué dices?"

"Duque…"- corrigió Terrence.

El hombre lo agarró por las solapas, la cabeza de Terrence colgó en el aire.

"¡Vas a arrepentirte de haber nacido!"

"Demasiado tarde para eso, marinero."

"¡Basta ya! ¡Suéltenlo!"

Terrence intentó abrir los ojos para ver quien lo defendía pero no tuvo las fuerzas suficientes.

"¡No te metas en este asunto! ¡Mejor lárgate!"

"Si no lo sueltas, lo lamentarás."

"¿Quién va a obligarme?"

La sirena de la policía se escuchó a la distancia.

Elisa Leagan estaba canturreando mientras desayunaba. Neil miró a su hermana con curiosidad.

"¿Qué te tiene tan contenta, hermanita?"

"Nada en especial" – sonrió misteriosamente.

"¿Qué hiciste?" – preguntó él sonriendo en anticipación.

"Le envié un regalo a nuestra querida Candy."

"¿Le enviaste un regalo a la huérfana?"

"Un regalo que estoy segura la hará muy feliz" – se rió.

"¿Qué era?"

"¿Te acuerdas que ordené que me enviaran el periódico de Nueva York a Chicago?"

"Un desperdicio de dinero ya que solo lees las páginas sociales" – le recriminó Neil.

"¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que yo gaste? En todo caso es mi herencia."

"Deja el enfado y dime cual era el regalo."

"Hice que me enviaran el periódico para seguirle los pasos al duquecito…los pasos a él y a su nueva amante."

"¿Qué?"

"Terrence está saliendo con una actriz de su compañía y le envié todos los detalles a Candy."

"Eres perversa."

"Eso no es todo…la última página es la mejor de todas. Dicen por ahí que Terrence ha regresado a Europa con la plebeya."

"¡Que golpe tan magistral, Elisa! Seguro que Candy se desmaya."

"O pierda el bebé del disgusto."

"¡Elisa!" – Neil se sorprendió ante su mirada – "No sabía que eras tan fría."

"Esa huérfana me las tenía que pagar…y si su hijo se va al cielo…al menos le hará compañía a Anthony."

La mañana estaba gris y una fina lluvia caía sobre el Hogar de Pony cuando Albert detuvo su coche frente al orfanato. Sor María le sonrió al abrirle la puerta y Miss Pony le ofreció una taza de café. El rubio se lo agradeció con una sonrisa mientras Sor María iba a buscar a Candy.

"¿Le gusta como ha quedado el orfanato, señor Albert?"

"Hicieron un buen trabajo, Miss Pony. Ahora podrán ayudar más niños."

"Es usted un ángel, señor Andrey."

"El ángel es Candy" – sonrió él – "Ella cambió mi vida."

"¡Candy no está!"

La voz de Sor María hizo que se volvieran.

"¿Cómo que no está?" – preguntó Miss Pony.

"Su habitación está vacía. Sólo había esto."

Albert tomó el álbum entre las manos y lo hojeó.

"¿Quién pudo enviarle semejante cosa a Candy?" – preguntó molesto.

"Llegó ayer" – explicó Sor María – "Candy debió verlo anoche o esta mañana… ¡no sé cuándo!"

"¿Dónde podrá estar?" – preguntó Miss Pony.

"Con razón no la hemos visto esta mañana" – dijo Sor Maria.

"Pensamos que estaba durmiendo tarde. Ha estado muy cansada últimamente."

"¡Está lloviendo!"– Dijo Albert – "No pudo haber ido muy lejos."

"Vamos a buscarla."

"No, Sor Maria. Iré yo y si Candy regresa antes que yo, dígale que me espere" – dijo con seriedad.

"Sí, señor" – contestó Miss Pony.

Albert salió presuroso de la casa mientras miraba a su alrededor y la lluvia pegaba mechones de cabellos sobre su frente.

"Mira que salir en este clima. ¡Debí llevármela a Lakewood hace días!" – pensaba Albert enfadado.

Subió la colina y miró a su alrededor.

"¿A dónde pudo haber ido?" – se preguntó.

Dio media vuelta para volver a descender pero se detuvo al escuchar un quejido.

"¿Candy? ¡Candy!" – dijo mirando colina abajo y bajando a toda prisa.

Candy estaba acostada sobre el pasto, empapada en la lluvia.

"¡Dios mío, Candy!" – se arrodilló junto a ella.

"Albert…ya no puedo más"- alcanzó a murmurar.

"No te desmayes…no ahora" – dijo al verla cerrar los ojos.

Una nueva contracción hizo gritar a Candy. Albert examinó a Candy y pudo notar la sangre que manchaba su bata. La obligó a recoger las piernas, afirmando las plantas del pie sobre el pasto.

"¿Qué…que haces?"

"Ya es hora, Candy" – dijo retirando su chaqueta y colocándola bajo la cabeza de ella.

"No puede ser hora"- dijo entre dientes – "estamos en el campo."

"¿Y qué mejor lugar para que nazca?"

"Debemos…volver…a casa…"

"No hay tiempo."

Albert empezó a rasgar la falda de Candy y ella gritó.

"¿Otra contracción?"

"¡¿Qué haces?! ¡No me puedes ver!"

"Candy, he ayudado en numerosos partos"– dijo remangándose la camisa.

"¿Dónde?" – Preguntó frunciendo – "¡No te creo!"

"En África, Candy" – apartó sus rodillas – "Ahora puja."

"¡No!" – dijo cerrando herméticamente las piernas.

"¡No seas necias ni te pongas remilgosa! ¡No tienes nada que no haya visto con anterioridad!"

El shock de las palabras de Albert fue reemplazado por el agudo dolor de la contracción. El rubio apartó sus piernas y Candy puso fin a su oposición.

"Veo la cabeza, Candy…tiene cabello" – dijo de buen humor.

"Albert…"- Candy tomó puñados de pasto en sus manos.

"¡Puja Candy! ¡Puja!"

La muchacha lo obedeció, haciéndolo con todas sus fuerzas hasta quedar exhausta.

"¡Otra vez, Candy! ¡Una vez más!"

"¡Estoy cansada!" – se quejó.

"Lo sé, preciosa…lo sé"– dijo mirándola a los ojos – "pero debes hacerlo una vez más."

"Me duele…me duele…ya no puedo" - dijo lloriqueando.

Albert la miró con preocupación. Era obvio que Candy llevaba horas en parto.

"Hazlo por mí, Candy."

"¿Por…ti?" – lo miró extrañada.

"Quiero ser tío, Candy" – le sonrió – "y si quieres pagarme por todo lo que he hecho por ti….vamos… ¡puja!"

"¡Ah!" – gritó Candy apretando los dientes.

"¡Puja Candy! ¡Puja!"

Terrence parpadeó e intentó ver a su alrededor pero sólo podía abrir un ojo – y a medias.

"¡Mira! ¡Ha recobrado la conciencia!"

"¿Do—donde…estoy?"

"En un hospital, muchacho. Casi acaban contigo."

"Pensé que…había muerto…tanta gente de blanco...y esas luces…"

"¿Aún conservas tu sentido del humor, muchacho? Si no me equivoco, ese es el casi acaba contigo."

El joven hizo una mueca que más bien fue un rictus de dolor.

"Me…quiero ir…"- intentó moverse pero se detuvo al sentir los pinchazos.

"Muchacho tienes tres costillas rotas, la muñeca fracturada, y varios hematomas por cuerpo y rostro…no vas a ir a ningún lado en varios días."

"No puedo"- respiró con dificultad –"pagar…esto…"

"¿Tal vez tu familia?"

"No…tengo…"- su rostro se contrajo de dolor.

"En ese caso, yo te ayudaré."

"¿A…cambio…de…qué?"

"¿Eres siempre tan desconfiado?"

"Confiar…no…sirve…de…nada."

"Tendrás que confiar en mí, amigo, desde este momento seremos amigos."

"¡Yo no tengo amigos!" – exclamó con violencia.

"¡Quieto!" – le ordenó una enfermera y procedió a inyectarle un tranquilizante.

El aristócrata cerró los ojos y dejó que los sedantes lo envolvieran.

Las aves se alzaron en vuelo al escuchar el grito desgarrador de Candy. El bosque quedó en silencio un par de instantes mientras el sol se abría paso entre las nubes.

Candy cerró los ojos y se dejó caer sobre el pasto al escuchar el llanto de su bebé.

"Has sido muy valiente, Candy" – dijo Albert envolviendo al bebé con su camisa – "y aquí está tu premio."

"Mi bebé" – dijo tomándolo entre brazos – "¿Está bien?"

"Diez deditos en manos y pies" – sonrió Albert, descamisado.

"Hola…bebé" – sonrió Candy – "te esperaba con ansias."

"Tenemos que regresar a casa, Candy. Un doctor debe examinarlos."

"No creo poder…caminar" – dijo casi sin aliento.

"Sujétate a mi" – dijo tomándola en brazos.

Candy le echó un brazo alrededor del cuello mientras con el otro sujetaba su tesoro.

"Gracias…gracias"- dijo antes de desmayarse.

Albert descendió con cuidado hacia el orfanato. Miss Pony y Sor Maria lo divisaron desde la ventana. La religiosa se encargó de enviar los niños a sus salones mientras la anciana corría al encuentro del heredero.

"¡Ha nacido!" – exclamó Miss Pony.

"La encontré colina abajo" – dijo entrando a la casa.

"Necesitamos agua, Miss Pony, necesitamos asearlos" – le indicó Albert mientras llevaba a Candy a su recamara.

Sor María entró y dejó salir una exclamación al ver el torso desnudo del rubio.

Miss Pony, llena de nerviosismo soltó una carcajada. Albert se ruborizó y tomó un chal de Candy para cubrirse.

"Iré por el doctor" – les indicó – "No tardaré."

"La cuidaremos mientras regresa. No se preocupe."

"Volveré tan pronto sea posible" – se inclinó y besó la frente de su protegida.

"¡¿Qué dices?!"

Annie separó el auricular de su oreja.

"No tenías que gritar, Archibald" – lo regañó.

"Lo siento" – se disculpó – "Es que me has sorprendido."

"¿Por qué? Candy estaba atrasada. Tenía que suceder uno de estos días."

"Pero no en las condiciones que tú dices, Annie. ¿Seguro que está bien?"

"Muy bien. Albert la ayudó a dar a luz y envió un médico a examinarlos. Cuando yo llegué todo estaba en orden. ¿Puedes creerlo?" – Preguntó llena de alegría – "¡Soy tía!"

"Y yo tío" – le contestó – "Espera a que Stear se entere."

"Se va a morir de felicidad. ¿Cuándo regresaran?"

"Dentro de una semana, Annie. Aún tenemos reuniones pendientes con los accionistas de los Leagan."

"No creo que Alister se espere."

"¡Más le vale que lo haga! No podemos dejar estas negociaciones a medias."

"Me encanta cuando eres tan profesional, Archi" – le dijo Annie con coquetería – "Te extraño mucho."

"También yo, Annie pero pronto regresaremos."

"¿Me traerás algo, amor?"

"Si te lo digo dejará de ser una sorpresa ¿no?"

"Me basta con que regreses pronto, Archibald."

"Te quiero, Annie. Dale mis cariños a Candy. Estaremos de regreso tan pronto sea posible."

Archibald colgó el auricular y corrió hacia el despacho que Stear estaba usando en el banco de los Leagan. Abrió la puerta de golpe haciendo saltar al pobre Stear.

"¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?" – preguntó mirándolo por encima de sus lentes.

Archi le sonrió ampliamente. Alister se puso de pie y se golpeó la cabeza con la lámpara sobre su escritorio.

"¡Nació!" – exclamó Stear.

"Así es, hermanito. ¡Ya somos tíos!"

"¡Ya soy padre!" – lo corrigió – "Tenemos que regresar inmediatamente, ¡Martha! ¡Martha!"

La secretaria apareció de inmediato.

"Diga, señor."

"Reserve dos billetes de tren. Mi hermano y yo regresamos esta noche a Chicago."

"¿A Chicago?" – preguntó extrañada puesto que sabía de los múltiples compromisos de los hermanos.

"Stear, no podemos viajar" – dijo Archi.

"¿Cómo qué no? Candy acaba de tener a su bebé."

"Tenemos compromisos que cumplir, Stear."

"Pues yo partiré esta noche."

"¡No seas necio!"

"Archibald…"

El menor de los Cornwall miró a la secretaria.

"Martha, por favor ordene dos ramos de flores…las más hermosas y costosas que existan."

"¿A dónde debo enviarlas, señor?"

"Yo le daré la dirección luego" – le sonrió – "Ahora déjeme a solas con mi hermano."

"Las flores no son suficientes" – protestó Stear – "Yo debería estar ahí con ella."

"No podemos ser irresponsables. Candy está bien. Annie dijo que Albert estuvo junto a ella durante el parto."

"¿Albert?"

Archibald se mordió la lengua. Se dio cuenta que si le contaba las condiciones del alumbramiento de Candy, Stear saldría hacia la estación en ese mismo momento.

"Tú sabes…es amigo del doctor."

"Creo que me estás engañando, Archibald."

"No, es verdad" – le mintió descaradamente – "Ahora si me disculpas, voy a salir a comprar un regalo."

"¿Recién?"

"¿Acaso ya le compraste uno?"

Stear abrió el cajón del escritorio y le mostró una caja de la joyería Tiffany. La destapó con cuidado y le mostró su contenido, un hermoso sonajero de plata.

"Debió costarte una fortuna, Stear."

"Mi bebé merece lo mejor."

"No es tu bebé" – lo corrigió Archi con preocupación.

"Lo sé"- contestó con tristeza – "pero me gusta pretender que lo es. ¿Y qué fue?"

"¿Qué fue, qué?"

"El bebé… ¿niño o niña?"

"Me olvidé de preguntar…pero sé que tiene diez deditos en las manos y diez deditos en los pies."

Archi tuvo que agacharse para no recibir en el rostro el libro que Stear le arrojaba.

Rodeada de flores y muñecos de felpa, Candy se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo. Al mirar el pequeño rostro de su bebé, el sentir su cuerpecito tan frágil entre sus brazos, no pudo evitar pensar que ese momento debió compartirlo con Terrence. Llevó la mano hacia la cabeza del bebé y acarició la oscura cabellera.

"Igual que tu padre…"

Imposible saber el color de los ojos pero tenía el presentimiento que serían azules.

"¿Si lo supieras…volverías a amarme?"

Disgustada consigo misma, cerró los ojos. Sería terrible que Terrence la amara sólo por la criatura puesto que ella aún lo amaba, aunque no estaba del todo segura.

"Stear…"

Stear se había convertido en parte importante de su vida; hubiera sido imposible sobrevivir sin su compañía, sin su apoyo, sin su amor incondicional. Él la amaba sin pedirle nada a cambio y ella le entregaba amistad y cariño de hermanos.

"¿De hermanos?" – Se cuestionó mientras se sonrojaba – "¿Qué habría pasado si nos besábamos?"

"¿En qué piensas?"

La voz de Annie la trajo a la realidad.

"En nada."

"Mira lo que ha llegado de Boston."

"¿Es de los chicos?" – preguntó mirando las flores.

"Y de los Leagan" – arrugó la nariz antes de botar las flores por la ventana.

"¡Annie! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"¿Para qué quieres las flores de esos hipócritas? Es mejor deshacerse de ellas."

Candy solo sonrió ante sus palabras. Annie se acercó al lecho y le entregó una cajita.

"Esto es de Stear. Ábrelo."

"Tengo los brazos ocupados, amiga."

"Es cierto. Entonces lo haré yo" – y procedió a abrir la caja.

"¿Qué será?"

"¡Mira que belleza!" – Le mostró el sonajero – "¡Es plata pura!"

"¿Cómo pudo gastar tanto dinero?"

"Porque te ama, Candy. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" – se llevó las manos a la cintura.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"¿Te casarás con Stear?"

"¿Qué dices?"

"Todos sabemos que está enamorado de ti, Candy y sé que podrás quererlo también."

"Yo quiero a Stear."

"Pero no lo amas" – la miró con seriedad – "¿Piensas en él?"

"¡Nunca!"

Annie la miró y estuvo tentada a decirle que mentía pero prefirió guardar silencio.

Candy suspiró al ver el carro entrar en el sendero de Lakewood. Cumpliendo su promesa a Albert, estaba regresando a vivir con su familia adoptiva. Annie se había adelantado para asegurarse que todo estuviera listo, a petición de Albert, y en esos momentos saltaba alborotada cerca de la ventana.

"¡Ahí vienen!" – exclamó Annie alborozada mirando por la ventana.

"¡Haz el favor de comportarte, Annie Britter!" – dijo la Tía Elroy con severidad.

"¡Que ordinaria te has vuelto, Annie!" – le espetó Elisa.

"Me recuerdas a la dama de establo" – añadió Neil.

Un año atrás, Annie se hubiera sentido empequeñecida ante las palabras de la tía y de los Leagan pero no ahora. Le dio su sonrisa más cautivadora a la anciana antes de lanzarles dardos a los hermanos con su mirada. Ignorando el comentario de la anciana, Annie corrió hacia la entrada principal mientras el auto se detenía. El chofer descendió y abrió la puerta de los pasajeros.

La espigada figura de Albert apareció y se volvió para ofrecerle la mano a Candy que descendía del coche. El sonido de las gaitas la hizo levantar la mirada y observar a los hermanos Cornwall ataviados en su traje escocés, tocando para ella.

"¡No puedo creerlo!"

"Están tocando para ti, Candy"– dijo Annie – "para darles la bienvenida."

"¿Qué es todo esto?" – preguntó Candy al notar que la servidumbre estaba vestida de gala y enfilada en el portón.

"Les están dando la bienvenida" – le explicó Albert.

Las armónicas dejaron de emitir su música y los Cornwall avanzaron hacia ella.

Candy les sonrió y recibió los abrazos que ellos le daban.

"¡Por fin te vemos!" – dijo Archi mirando el bulto que llevaba entre los brazos.

"¿No nos vas a presentar?" – preguntó Stear.

"Archibald…Alister" – empezó a decir, apartando la tela que cubría parcialmente el rostro del bebé – les presento a Terrence Alexander White.

"Andrey" – corrigió Albert.

"Alexander Andrey" – sonrió Candy complaciente.

"¿Alexander?" – preguntó Stear.

"Alexander..." - dijo Candy sonriendo.

"¡Vaya cabeza de pelos que tiene!" – Exclamó Archi – "No hay duda de quién es su padre... ¡ay!"

Annie le dio un pisotón para callarlo.

"Es hermoso" – dijo Stear acariciando la mejilla del bebé.

"Gracias."

"¿Me dejas cargarlo?" – preguntó Annie.

Candy le entregó al bebé y Annie se dedicó a hacerle arrumacos. Stear le dio un codazo a su hermano.

"Me parece que quieren hacerte padre, Archibald."

"No hasta que termine la carrera" – dijo el muchacho negando con la cabeza.

"Podríamos empezar antes" – intervino Annie que lo había escuchado.

"¡Buena idea!" – Añadió Candy – "Así Alex no se criará solo."

Archi palideció y tomó el bebé de los brazos de Annie para devolvérselo a Candy, asustado. Albert soltó una carcajada.

"Yo no me reiría mucho, Tío William. Como cabeza de la familia, eres tú el que debería preocuparse por producir un heredero."

Albert carraspeó para disimular su incomodidad y le hizo señas a Candy que debían entrar. La rubia se dirigió hacia la puerta pero antes de entrar mostró el bebé a cada miembro de la servidumbre.

"¡Es precioso!" – exclamó Beth emocionada.

"No llores, Beth."

"Es tan lindo…tan pequeño."

"Y necesitará mucho de tus cuidados, Beth, así que cuento contigo."

"Lo cuidaré con mi vida, señora Candy."

Candy le sonrió y tomada del brazo de Albert, lo siguió hasta el despacho donde Tía Elroy y los Leagan esperaban.

"¡Hasta que se dignaron entrar!" – se quejó Elisa.

"Buenas tardes, Tía Elroy."

"Candice."- dijo con su acostumbrada sequedad.

"Le presento a mi hijo" – dijo sentándose junto a ella.

La anciana miró al bebé sin expresión en el rostro.

"¿Cómo lo has llamado?"

"Terrence Alexander Andrey."

"Su apellido es Grandchester, Candice."

"Es Andrey" – la corrigió Albert – "Ya hemos discutido esto, Tía."

"Están cometiendo un error."

Tía y sobrino se miraron en silencio, desafiantes. La anciana dejó escapar un bufido y se levantó para salir de la habitación.

"Así que este es el hijo del duquecito" – dijo Neil acercándose.

"Es mi hijo."

"¿Y quién va a ser su padre, Candy? ¿Has pensado en las burlas que sufrirá?" – Preguntó Neil -"Las personas de alcurnia tienen dos padres, Candy, no solo uno."

"Yo seré su padre" – dijo Albert.

"Y yo" – añadió Stear.

"Y yo" – repitió Archi.

"Y ustedes guardarán silencio" – les ordenó Albert a los Leagan – "o me encargaré que sufran las consecuencias."

Los hermanos cruzaron miradas antes de aceptar la petición de Albert. Dieron media vuelta y salieron del salón.

"¡Uy ¿vieron la cara de la tía?"

"No te preocupes, Candy" – le dijo Albert – "Tía Elroy regresará Boston esta noche y tú te quedarás como señora de la casa."

"¿De verdad?" – Se asombró ella – "Yo no tengo la menor idea de cómo se maneja una mansión como esta."

"¡No te menosprecies, Candy!" – Le dijo Annie – "Si eres capaz de manejar un orfanato, de seguro puedes con una mansión."

"Trataré de no defraudarlos" – les sonrió.

Alexander se movió inquieto entre los brazos de Candy y empezó a llorar. Stear y Alister dieron dos pasos para atrás.

"¿Qué le pasa?"

"Es su hora de comer" – sonrió Candy – "Quiten esa cara de susto."

"Te acompañaré a tu habitación, Candy" – dijo Annie.

"Los veré luego, chicos."

"Archi" – dijo Annie sonriendo con dulzura – "quiero cuatro."

Anonadado, Archi la vio salir de la habitación mientras Albert y Stear reían a carcajadas.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta gran autora msgrandchester, espero que lo disfruten :D**_

 _ **alexander quiere decir gran protector ;D**_

 _ **espero les guste**_

 _ **saludos**_


	19. CAPITULO 19 MIEODS

"¡Buenos días, princesa!"

"¡Buenos días!"

Albert se inclinó y besó la frente de Candy antes de tomar a Alex entre sus brazos.

"¿Y cómo amaneció el principito hoy?" – preguntó jovialmente.

"¡Maravillosamente! ¿No lo ves?"

Alex parecía sonreírle a Albert y estiraba sus manitas hacia la cabeza del hombre.

"¿Qué hace?"

"Creo que quiere halarte los cabellos. Siempre está enredando sus manitas en el mío" – dijo sonriendo.

"¿Me estás confundiendo con mamita?" – preguntó Albert sacudiendo su larga cabellera sobre el rostro del bebé.

Alex logró tomar un puñado de cabello en su puño y haló hacia él, un quejido escapando de los labios del rubio.

"¡Que fuerza tiene este niño!" – se quejó mientras Candy desenredaba las manos de Alex.

"Es un niño muy saludable" – sonrió ella.

"Como su padre" – al darse cuenta de sus palabras, Albert miró a Candy con gesto de culpabilidad – "Me refería a mí, princesa."

"¿A ti?"

"Podría pasar por nuestro hijo ¿no crees? Sus ojos son azules como el mío y ambos somos de tez clara."

"¿Y cómo explicaremos el cabello oscuro?"

"Más podría parecer hijo mío" – interrumpió Stear, entrando al comedor – "¿No creen?"

Albert y Candy se miraron. Inconscientemente, Stear arrugó la frente. No le agradaba para nada la familiaridad que se había desarrollado entre Candy y su tutor.

"¿Cómo estás, Candy?" – Se inclinó a besar su mejilla – "¿Te dejó dormir, Alex?"

"Dormí como una reina" – dijo tomando al bebé entre sus brazos – "se portó como un ángel."

"Te ves como tal" – dijo Stear galantemente.

"¿Tan temprano y tan meloso?"

Los tres se volvieron hacia Archibald que estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta bebiendo café.

"Buenos días, Archi. ¿Por qué no pasas y nos acompañas como el caballero que eres?" – le recriminó Stear.

"Tengo una resaca ¡tremenda!" – se quejó acercándose a ellos.

"Llegaste bastante tarde" – le dijo Albert – "¿Mucha fiesta?"

"Cuando me comprometí con Annie no tenía ni la menor idea que le gustaba tanto la vida social" – contestó depositando la taza sobre la mesa – "¿Lo sabías tú, Candy?"

"Annie ha cambiado mucho desde que te conoció, Archi" – le recriminó ella.

"¿Me estás acusando de algo, querida?" – alzó una ceja, intrigado.

El joven se inclinó junto a Candy para tomar a Alex entre sus brazos.

"Hueles a cigarro…y a whisky" – dijo ella arrugando la nariz.

"Llegué demasiado tarde como para ducharme"- contestó alzando a Alex- "Mejor será que se acostumbre. Seguro que su padre huele así" – repuso sin pensar.

"¡Archibald!" – exclamó Stear molesto.

"Lo siento pero sólo digo la verdad" – dijo devolviendo a Alex a su madre.

"Me imagino que irás a la oficina" – dijo Albert con seriedad.

"Jamás he faltado…sólo llegaré un poco más tarde."

"Te necesito ahora."

Albert miró a su sobrino con seriedad. Los dos se miraron un tanto desafiantes.

"Me parece que estás tratando de castigarme por mi comentario."

"Jamás haría algo tan infantil. Es sólo que necesito que me asesores en una propuesta de negocios que recibí anoche."

"Sí, claro" – se volvió hacia la puerta – "Bajaré en quince minutos."

"Discúlpalo, Candy" – dijo Stear conciliadoramente – "No siempre piensa antes de hablar."

"Su comentario me tiene sin cuidado…al fin y al cabo, no debe estar muy lejos de la verdad. Todos sabemos de los vicios de…"

"No tienes que decir su nombre" – la interrumpió Stear.

"No pensaba hacerlo."

"¿Demasiado doloroso?" – se preguntó Albert mirándola en silencio.

Alex se movió inquieto entre los brazos de Candy y rompió en llanto.

"¿Qué le sucede?"– preguntó Stear.

"Es hora de cambiarlo" – contestó Albert.

"¿Cómo lo supiste, Albert?"– se puso de pie para subir a su recámara.

"Magia" – contestó él guiñando un ojo.

"Que tengan buen día" – se despidió con la mano.

"¿Cómo supiste eso, Albert?" – preguntó Stear, una vez a solas.

"Alex llora de diferentes maneras."

"Debe ser tu imaginación."

"Acerté ¿no es así? Deberías prestar más atención, sobrino."

"No lo digas de esa manera, Albert. Alex es el centro de mi atención."

"Después de su madre."

"A Candy la amo."

"Y ella ama a su hijo."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

Stear se levantó y miró a su tío con disgusto. No le gustaba para nada el giro que estaba tomando esa conversación.

"Creo que deberías tomar las cosas con mayor lentitud, sobrino."

"Me parece que estás demostrando más que un amor fraternal por Candy, Albert."

"¿Qué dices?"

"Candy sabe lo que siento por ella" – contestó Stear ignorando la pregunta.

"Pero no puede corresponderte de la manera que tú quisieras… ¿Y si no lo puede hacer nunca?" – Albert se recostó en su silla.

"Entonces mi amor será suficiente para los dos" – dijo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"¡Pamplinas!" – exclamó Archi regresando al comedor, vestido de traje.

"¿Quién te invitó a esta conversación?" – Stear miró a su hermano con rabia.

"Soy tu hermano, por si se te ha olvidado."

"El menor, así que guarda silencio" – Stear miró a Albert – "Le voy a pedir a Candy que se case conmigo."

Archibald miró a su hermano como si hubiera perdido la razón mientras Albert dejaba escapar un suspiro.

"¿Te parece buena idea?"

"No me parece mala idea, Albert" – contestó con seriedad.

"Tal vez Candy no está preparada para casarse." - intervino Archi.

"¿Qué tonterías dices?" – Stear lo miró con rabia.

"La cabeza de Candy está ocupada con Alexander y con el Hogar de Pony. Creo que lo que menos necesita es preocuparse por un esposo" – respondió Archi.

"¿Acaso crees que seré una carga?"

"No creo que lo seas pero tienes que darte cuenta que Candy no está lista para amarte" – repuso Albert.

"Cualquiera que los escuche pensaría que son mis enemigos."

"No somos tus enemigos" – dijo Albert poniéndose de pie – "Es sólo que el amor es cuestión de dos."

"Mi amor será suficiente para nosotros" – Stear se ajustó las gafitas.

"¡No hables estupideces!" – se enojó Archi.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" – Se indignó Stear - "¿Se te olvida que tú no amabas a Annie al comienzo?"

"Era diferente, Stear. Annie no tenía el corazón roto ni tenía un hijo que le recordara día a día a su…"

"¡No lo digas, Archi!"

"¿Te duele, cierto? Tienes que reconocer que Alex es idéntico a Terrence."

"Es sólo un bebé."

"Si tiene ese parecido de bebé ¿te imaginas de grande, sobrino?"

"Mejor vamos al trabajo" – dijo Stear caminando hacia la puerta.

"No te ofusques, hermano" – Archi puso su mano sobre su hombro.

"Sólo buscamos tu bienestar y el de Candy"– añadió Albert.

"Lo sé" – admitió Stear sintiéndose, muy a su pesar, derrotado.

"Sólo dale tiempo al tiempo" – dijo Albert.

"Lo intentaré" – contestó Stear con infinita tristeza.

El hogar de Pony estaba de fiesta: había mesas con bocadillos y bebidas, decoraciones sobre las paredes, y los niños estaba vestidos con sus mejores trajes.

"¿Has visto?" – Preguntó Annie con entusiasmo a su amiga – "Tenemos casa llena."

"Han venido muchas parejas" – sonrió Candy – "Hay muchas personas que ansían ser padres."

"Parecen buenas personas."

"Pero debemos cerciorarnos que quieran ser padres. No quiero que ningún niño del Hogar tenga que pasar lo que yo pasé cuando me llevaron a la casa de los Leagan."

"¿Te duele ese recuerdo, Candy?"

"No es que me duela, Annie, es sólo que…yo fui afortunada al encontrarme con Anthony, Stear y Archi. No sé qué hubiera sido de mí sin ellos."

"Te entiendo" – dijo Annie rodeando los hombros de su amiga con un brazo.

Miss Pony, Sor María, Annie y Candy se encargaban de circular entre los presentes, observándolos con cuidado, intentando asegurarse que eran buenas personas. Los niñitos correteaban y jugaban entre sí, sin sospechar que los adultos eran candidatos a padres, para ellos eran simplemente amigos del señor Albert y de Candy.

La rubia conversaba con una pareja interesada en adoptar un bebé. Sintió unas pisadas tras ella y se volvió para encontrar a una de las profesoras del orfanato.

"¿Qué sucede, Lila?"

"No deja de llorar, señora Candy."

"¿Qué te sucede, pequeñín?" – preguntó amorosa, tomando al niño entre sus brazos.

"¡Que hermoso niño!" – Exclamó la mujer – "¿Podríamos verlo?"

"Pueden verlo" – les sonrió – "pero él es mío."

"Disculpe…"- contestó avergonzada la dama.

"No se preocupe" – le sonrió – "Lila ¿Por qué no llevas a estos señores a la guardería?"

"Hasta luego, señora Candy. Que Dios lo bendiga."

Una vez a solas, Candy miró a su hijo que hacía burbujitas. Tres meses habían pasado desde su nacimiento y Alexander crecía fuerte cada día. Los ojos azul zafiro del niño buscaron los esmeralda de Candy antes de emitir un sonido gutural.

"¿Qué tratas de decir, Alex?" – le sonrió.

El bebé se llevó el pulgar a la boca.

"¿Tienes hambre?" – Preguntó Candy – "Aún no es hora de comer, caballero."

Ajena a que era observada a poca distancia, Candy jugueteaba con su hijo.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?"

"¡Que susto me ha dado!"

"Discúlpeme. ¿Puedo ayudarle?"

"Me gustaría conversar con Candy, si es posible."

Vicky, encargada de las clases de Gramática, notó la familiaridad con la que mencionaban a Candy.

"Nos conocemos de hace tiempo" – explicó.

"Sígame, por favor."

Avanzaron hacia Candy que dormía a Alexander entre los brazos.

"Señora Candy…"

"Dime Vicky" – contestó volviéndose.

Candy le pidió a la tierra abrirse a sus pies en ese instante. Unos ojos azules como los de su hijo la contemplaban con interés.

"¡Señora Baker!" – logró pronunciar.

"Mi nombre es Eleonor" – dijo mientras su mirada se dirigía al bebé entre los brazos de Candy.

Candy sintió una gota de sudor resbalar por su nuca. Eleonor miró a la rubia con una pregunta en el rostro. Intentado controlar sus nervios, Candy llamó la atención de una de las ayudantes y le entregó a Alex.

"Por favor, llévalo adentro."

"¿Es…es…?" – la dama no podía emitir la pregunta puesto que su corazón latía apresuradamente.

La mirada de Eleonor no se apartó del bebé hasta que Vicky se lo llevó.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarla, Eleonor?" – preguntó Candy recobrando la compostura.

"Candy…ese niño…"

"Lo dejaron en nuestra puerta recién nacido" – mintió, cruzando los dedos a su espalda.

"Es tan parecido a…Terrence."

"¿De verdad? No lo había notado" – mintió descaradamente.

Eleonor sacudió la cabeza confundida.

"¿En qué puedo servirla, Eleonor?" – repitió Candy.

"Yo…yo…venía a hablarte de Terrence."

"¿De Terrence?" – se sorprendió.

"Hace meses que no sé de él, Candy."

"Tengo entendido que está en Europa con Susana" – dijo Candy con agresividad mal contenida.

"¿Con Susana? ¿En Europa?" – Eleonor frunció – "¿Por qué haría eso?"

"Susana es su amante."

Eleonor palideció ante sus palabras.

"No intente engañarme, Eleonor. Sé que Terrence me dejó por ella."

"No creo que te haya dejado por Susana, Candy."

"¿Cuál otra razón habría para que me abandonara después de decirme que me amaba?"

"¡Oh, Candy!" – Eleonor podría escuchar el dolor en su voz

Eleonor guardó silencio unos segundos antes de hablar.

"¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes, Candy?"

"Creo que debería preguntárselo a su hijo."

"Intenté hacerlo cuando llegó" – dijo con tristeza – "pero él permaneció hermético. ¿No tienes idea?"

"Ninguna. Sólo sé que un día dijo que me amaba y al siguiente me abandonaba a mi suerte en Londres con el duque."

"Terrence no te dejó por Susana."

"Vine por él, Eleonor"– la miró a los ojos – "y me hizo a un lado. Para mí, es claro que me dejó por Susana."

"Ni siquiera empezó a salir con ella hasta después del divorcio."

"¡Vaya! ¡Que decente!" – Se burló Candy – "Esperó a que nos divorciáramos."

"Terrence es testarudo…a veces un poco arrebatado…pero tenía la esperanza que tal vez te hubiera venido a buscar."

"Si lo hace, le cerraré la puerta en la cara."

Ambas mujeres se miraron, el mismo dolor reflejado en ellos.

"¿Cómo supo dónde encontrarme, Eleonor?"

"¿No lo sabes?" – Preguntó sonriendo – "Eres la figura más sobresaliente de las páginas sociales. Te mencionan frecuentemente al hablar de las familias más poderosas de América."

"¿En serio? ¿Hablan de los Andrey en Nueva York?"

"Tú y tu Tío William son alabados por su generosidad y la obra que han hecho en el Hogar de Pony."

"Es lo menos que podía hacer por el lugar que me crió."

"Eres de buen corazón…mi hijo siempre decía eso."

"Lástima que él no supiera apreciarlo"– se encogió de hombros.

"Gracias por hablar conmigo" – le tendió la mano – "Me marcho."

"Adiós Eleonor y buena suerte encontrando a su hijo."

"Adiós, Candy."

Candy volvió a respirar con tranquilidad cuando la vio subir a un coche y alejarse del Hogar de Pony.

Robert Hathaway estaba empeñado en hallar la próxima gran estrella de Broadway y después de entrevistar a cientos de jóvenes sin éxito, decidió salir de Nueva York para encontrarlo. Robert tenía la teoría que sus próximas estrellas saldrían de los teatros de segunda y del vaudeville. Quería gente fresca, que actuara con naturalidad pero con la pasión necesaria.

Viajaba hacia Boston cuando su auto se descompuso en un pequeño pueblo y después de entregárselo al mecánico decidió entrar al bar local y fue allí donde encontró a Terrence. Robert sintió la sangre correr por sus venas a gran velocidad cuando el joven empezó a declamar.

"¡Es él!"

La primera noche lo escuchó sorprendido, la segunda incrédulo y la tercera maravillado. Más de una vez había intentado hablar con él pero Terrence estaba demasiado ebrio para entender siquiera lo que Robert le decía. Lo único que parecía entender era Shakespeare.

Por un golpe de suerte había llegado al bar más temprano que de costumbre y para su horror vio el grupo de hombres que atacaba a Terrence. Hathaway llamó a la policía y Terrence fue trasladado al hospital donde permaneció por dos semanas.

"¿Por qué se preocupa por mí?"

Robert miró al joven huraño que estaba cubierto de vendajes.

"Porque pareces necesitar ayuda."

"¿Te envió mi padre?"– alzó una ceja.

"¿Tu padre?" – Robert lo miró sorprendido –"¿Acaso eres menor de edad?"

"Puedes irte y decirle a mi padre que no volveré, soy mayor de edad."

"Así que huiste de tu padre"- se sentó junto a él en un sillón.

"¡No te hagas el sorprendido! ¡Mejor vete y déjame en paz!"

"Eres demasiado amargado para ser tan joven."

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Las verdades duelen ¿cierto? No te enfades, solo fue un comentario."

"¡Váyase de aquí!"

"Aparte del mal carácter, sé que te agrada Shakespeare."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"¡Pobre muchacho! Estabas tan ebrio que no recuerdas que por eso es que te propinaron la paliza en el bar."

"¿Ah sí?" – Fingió indiferencia – "¿Por qué le importa?"

"Me gustaría que trabajaras para mí."

"¿Trabajar para usted?"- Terrence lo miró con desconfianza.

"¿Cuál es tu oficio? ¿Eres vendedor?"

"Sí, lo soy."

"¡Lo sabía! Lo siento amigo pero a mí no me gustan los negocios."

"Soy vendedor de sueños…pongo en escena dramas, romances, historias de celos."

"¿En escena…?"

"Soy Robert Hathaway y quiero que tú seas mi próxima estrella."

"¿Pensativo?"

Terrence apagó el cigarrillo que tenía entre los dedos y volvió el rostro de la ventana.

"Me estaba imaginando como representar esta escena" – contestó ruborizándose.

"Mientes" – dijo Robert sentándose frente a él – "Esa mirada no era para el teatro. ¿pensabas en alguna chica?"

"¡Que dices!"

"¿Por qué te sorprendes? Tanto tú como yo sabemos que las chicas de la compañía están loquitas por ti. ¿Te ha inquietado Karen?"

"¿Karen? ¡Por todos los cielos, no! No quiero volver a involucrarme con ninguna artista."

"Fue muy mala decisión involucrarte con Susana."

"Ni me lo recuerdes" – se llevó la mano a la frente para apartar los rebeldes mechones que cubrían su mirada azul – "Es persistente la mujer."

"Hoy vino a buscarte."

"¿Qué le dijiste?"

"Que te tenía en cuarentena."

Terrence se echó a reír y miró a su mentor con la ceja levantada.

"¿No se te ocurrió una mejor mentira?"

"Al menos te librarás de ella por los próximos cuarenta días, Terrence. Deberías agradecérmelo."

"¡Gracias, jefe! Solo asegúrate de no contratarla."

"No pienso hacerlo. Ella es muy buena pero no es lo que tengo en mente para formar parte de mi compañía de teatro."

"Sólo quieres lo mejor ¿eh?" – sonrió con arrogancia.

"Y a ti."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Robert?" – alzó una ceja.

"Tienes potencial, Terrence, infinito potencial pero te falta disciplina."

"Estoy haciendo todo lo que me pediste, Robert."

"Lo sé" – lo miró con seriedad – "por eso te contraté, Terrence. Tú vas a ser mi estrella."

"¿De veras lo crees?"

"Tienes que creerlo tú o mis palabras no servirán de nada."

"Lo llevo en mi sangre" – dijo Terrence.

"Y debes sentirlo en tu corazón, mi joven amigo."

"¿Estás seguro que quieres interpretar esta obra?"

"¿Hamlet? No creo que haya un mejor príncipe de Dinamarca que tú, Terrence. Además, después de escucharte repetir el monólogo tantas veces, estoy seguro."

"Jamás creí encontrar a Robert Hathaway en un mugriento bar."

"Sabía que iba a encontrar mi estrella en un lugar poco convencional" – se puso de pie – "Llámalo sexto sentido."

"Si no hubieras llegado, probablemente estaría muerto, Robert."

"Es probable amigo…debes tener un ángel cuidándote o las oraciones de tu madre."

"Mi madre…"- repitió Terrence pensativo.

"¿Cuándo iras a verla?"

"No lo sé" – movió la cabeza de lado a lado – "La última vez que nos vimos no fue muy agradable."

"Ella debe estar preocupada por ti. Hace meses que saliste de su casa."

"Robert, mi madre no se preocupó por mí por casi dieciocho años ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo ahora? Tal vez no quiera verme."

"¿Realmente crees eso?" – Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados – "Si crees eso eres más tonto de lo que pareces."

"¡Oye!" – se quejó.

"Una madre siempre quiere ver a su hijo."

"¿Por qué eres tan insistente respecto a mi madre?"

"Porque me acuerdo de la mía."

Terrence se puso de pie.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A dar una caminata. Necesito despejar mis ideas… ¿me das permiso?" – le preguntó en son de broma.

"Por supuesto, gran duque" – le contestó Robert.

"¡Eres un pesado, Robert!" – dijo Terrence encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

"¡Deja de fumar!"

"Ya me voy, ya me voy" – dijo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Una vez a solas, Robert sonrió. Le agradaba muchísimo aquel joven que había encontrado en un bar.

"Hay algo en él…" – se decía Robert pensativamente – "Algo que me recuerda a mi".

Tal vez era la pasión con la que recitaba sus diálogos o quizás era su rebeldía ante las reglas impuestas a la sociedad, no estaba seguro. Lo único de lo cual estaba seguro era que Terrence iba a volver a la compañía Stratford muy famosa.

"Parecen una familia ¿no crees, Archi?"

El volvió la mirada hacia la orilla del lago donde su hermano, Candy y el bebé descansaban bajo la sombra de un árbol. Movió la cabeza afirmativamente y dejó caer los remos sobre el agua, fijos en sus anillos.

"¿Qué haces?" – preguntó Annie sorprendida.

"Ya me cansé" – dijo avanzando hacia la otra orilla del bote donde ella estaba sentada.

"Eres un flojo."

"No nací para el trabajo arduo" – dijo guiñando "además, ya te traje hasta la mitad del lago."

"Dijiste que daríamos un paseo."

"Consiénteme un poco, Annie" – le pidió recostando la cabeza en su regazo.

Annie sonrió y empezó a acariciar su cabeza, deslizando sus dedos entre los cabellos del hombre.

"¡Qué bien se siente!" – prácticamente ronroneó el joven.

"Pareces un niño"- se rió Annie.

Archi cerró los ojos mientras su novia lo mimaba. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando escuchó el grito de su novia.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?"

"¡Mira!" – apuntó con su dedo hacia la orilla.

El más joven de los Cornwall se incorporó.

"¡Cielos!"

"¡No lo puedo creer!"

Candy tejía mientras Alex dormía. Stear la observaba de soslayo, notando su concentración. Ella pareció sentir su mirada porque levantó el rostro hacia él.

"¿Qué haces con tanto interés, Candy?"

"Te estoy tejiendo una bufanda para el invierno"- le sonrió.

"¿Para reponer la que te di en el colegio?"

"! Ah, sí!" – Se sonrojó – "Nunca te la devolví y la perdí."

"Parece que fue hace mucho tiempo ¿verdad?"

"Parece una eternidad."

"En ese entonces me decías querer regresar a América."

"Y aquí estoy…y hemos hecho tanto por el hogar."

"¿Eres feliz, Candy?" – preguntó buscando su mirada.

"¿Qué más podría pedir? Tengo a Alex y a todos ustedes."

"No me has contestado, Candy. ¿Eres feliz?"

"Tan feliz como puedo serlo. Todos han sido maravillosos conmigo…en particular tú"– bajó la mirada.

"Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo, Candy."

"Lo sé. No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti…sin tu apoyo."

"Quiero estar contigo por siempre, Candy" – dijo levantando su rostro hacia él – "Quiero ser su padre."

"Ya lo eres, al igual que Albert y Archi."

"No me estás entendiendo, Candy. Quiero ser el padre de Alex, quiero adoptarlo legalmente."

Candy permaneció inmóvil, incrédula ante sus palabras.

"Y quiero darte mi apellido, Candy, quiero darte todo lo que mereces."

"Stear…"

El joven se arrodilló frente a ella.

"Todos dicen que estoy loco" – introdujo la mano en el bolsillo – "que debo esperar a que pase más tiempo pero no quiero esperar más. Quiero amanecer junto a ti, Candy y darte los buenos días" - le mostró una cajita – "Quiero cuidar de ti y de Alex…Candy ¿te casarías conmigo?"

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **les dejo otro capitulo mas de esta gran autora msgrandchester disfrutenlo ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	20. CAPITULO 20 LA DECISION DE CANDY

Candy miraba a Stear, atónita.

El joven retiró las gafas de su rostro y le sonrió.

"¿Te gusto más, así? Si quieres no volveré a usarlas…aunque signifique que me estrelle en cada pared."

"¡Stear ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!" – rodeó el cuello del hombre con sus brazos.

Stear se sonrió y la estrechó contra su pecho. Candy se mordió los labios sin saber que responderle.

"¿Me quieres, Candy?" – la apartó para mirarla de frente.

"Claro que te quiero" – movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

"Cualquiera lo dudaría por la cara que pusiste."

"Lo siento es que me tomaste por sorpresa."

"Tal vez debí escuchar a Albert y a Archi" – dijo guardando la cajita en su bolsillo – "pero tenía que preguntarte."

"No es que no me quiera casar contigo, Stear."

"¿Entonces?" – le preguntó sin enojo.

"Es que no sé si pueda ser una buena esposa…y tú mereces lo mejor."

"Y esa eres tú."

"Stear, querido, Stear" – posó la palma de su mano sobre la mejilla bien rasurada del hombre – "no sé qué decirte."

"Hagamos una cosa – le sugirió después de besar la palma de la mujer – "Cuando te sientas lista para casarte, me lo dejarás saber."

"¿Vas a esperar por mí?"

"Puedo esperar toda la eternidad" – se puso de pie y la ayudó a levantarse.

"No puedo pedirte eso."

"No me lo estás pidiendo" – le sonrió antes de apuntar hacia el lago con el pulgar –"Creo que ellos van a estar muy desilusionados."

"¿Quiénes? – Candy volvió la mirada hacia el bote.

Annie y Archi se fundieron en un beso pretendiendo que no los espiaban. Stear y Candy soltaron una carcajada.

"¡Archi, eres un novato!" – le gritó Stear desde la orilla.

"¿De qué hablas?" – le contestó Archi poniéndose de pie en el bote.

"¡Así no se besa, tonto! ¡Te voy a demostrar cómo se hace!"

Antes que pudiera evitarlo, Stear tomó a Candy entre sus brazos. La rubia sintió su pecho chocar contra el de Stear.

"Stear… ¿qué?"

"No te preocupes" – le dijo antes de inclinarla hacia atrás y posar sus labios sobre la mejilla de Candy.

Candy se sujetó a los hombros del joven para no caer.

"Esto lo aprendí en una película" – le explicó Stear contra su mejilla – "Esos dos piensan que nos estamos besando de verdad."

"No sabía que eras artista de cine" – contestó ella sintiendo cosquillas.

"Otro de mis talentos" – dijo Stear moviendo las cejas de arriba hacia abajo.

"¡La va a asfixiar!" – exclamó Annie, de pie junto a Archi.

"¡Bravo hermano! ¡Así se hace!" – Archi prácticamente dio un salto.

"¡No hagas eso!" – Annie le dio un manotón a su novio.

El bote empezó a bambolearse, Annie se inclinó hacia adelante y agarró a Archi por el brazo.

"¡No, Annie! ¡No!"

¡Splash! Los dos cayeron sin gracia en la fría agua del lago. Pálidos y jadeantes llegaron a la orilla mientras Stear y Candy se desternillaban de la risa.

"¡No es gracioso! ¡He arruinado un traje nuevo!"

"¡Vanidoso!" – Lo repeló Annie – "Ni yo me quejo y este era un vestido francés."

"Tal para cual" – pensó Candy sonriente.

"¡Atchú!"

"¡Archi! ¡Aléjate de mí!" – Lo empujó Stear – "¡Que falta de modales!"

"Espero no resfriarme para la boda" – contestó el joven de cabellos melados, sacudiéndolos.

"¡La boda!" – exclamó Annie recordando la escena – "¿Cuándo se casan?"

"Candy no me ha dado el sí" – contestó Stear con calma.

"¿No?" – Annie miró a su amiga, incrédula.

"Candy me notificará cuando esté lista."

"Esperemos que lo haga por correo certificado" – dijo Archi con sarcasmo – "de lo contrario se puede perder."

Stear se arrojó contra su hermano y cayeron al suelo, forcejeando.

"Aún no me caso y ya estoy tratando con niños" – dijo Annie alzando una ceja.

"Acostúmbrate, así son ellos" – sonrió la rubia – "¡Ya dejen de revolcarse en la tierra, niños!"

"Tenemos que regresar a casa y cambiarnos, niños."

Los hermanos Cornwall se detuvieron, el brazo de Stear alrededor del cuello del hermano menor mientras éste halaba los cabellos del moreno.

"Nos han llamado niños" – dijo Stear.

"¿Niños? Annie, no querrás que te demuestre que tan hombrecito soy ¿verdad?" – dijo soltando a su hermano.

Annie sintió los colores subir a su rostro y miró a su prometido.

"¡Eres un insolente!" – se inclinó para recoger un puñado de lodo que se había formado a sus pies.

"¡No te atrevas, Annie Britter!" – Archi retrocedió dos pasos.

"¡Uy! ¡Me has llamado por mi nombre completo!" – le arrojó lodo en pleno rostro – "Debes estar enfadado."

"¡Que buena derecha!" – exclamó Candy riendo – "Deberías jugar béisbol."

"Yo te ayudaré a formar equipo, Annie" – dijo Stear.

"¿Ah, sí? – Archi miró a su hermano – "Ya verás."

"¡Ni se te ocurra!" – Stear corrió tras el tronco de un árbol para evitar la bola pero no Candy.

"¡Archi!" – exclamó sorprendida.

"¡Lo siento, Candy!" – se rio.

"¡No es gracioso!" – Stear le arrojó un proyectil.

El bosque se llenó de risas y alboroto. Los jóvenes corrían de un lado a otro mientras Alexander, a poca distancia parpadeaba sin entender la conmoción a su alrededor.

"Buen día, Terrence."

"Hn…"

"Lo cortés no quita lo valiente, mal educado."

Terrence levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes que lo miraban relampagueantes. Le sostuvo la mirada un par de segundos esperando que ella la desviara, como era usual, pero ella no claudicó.

"No creas que te tengo miedo" – le advirtió.

"Buen día, Karen" – contestó Terrence antes de sonreír.

El actor le dio la espalda y se sirvió una taza de café.

"Pensé que los ingleses sólo bebían té."

"¿Y los franceses sólo vino? ¿Y los irlandeses sólo whisky?" – preguntó con sarcasmo antes de sentarse.

"¡No seas condescendiente, inglés antipático!" – dijo dando una patadita en el suelo.

"¿Prefieres que sea un sureño antipático? ¿O un neoyorquino antipático? ¿O un francés?" – y con cada pregunta cambiaba de acento.

Los ojos de Karen chispeaban de la rabia.

"Ojos verdes..."

"No entiendo por qué Robert te contrató" – se quejó sentándose frente a él.

"Tal vez por la misma razón por la que te contrató a ti" – la miró por encima de la taza.

"¿Por mi innegable talento?"

"Por tu carácter insufrible, mujer."

Terrence movió la cabeza hacia un lado para esquivar la servilleta que ella le arrojaba.

"¡Que violencia! ¿Acaso las mujeres americanas no reciben clases de modales?"

"¿Qué vas a saber? Aparte de Susana Marlowe, que es una "fichita", no tienes idea de lo que es una americana."

"No es verdad…conozco otra americana…"

"Seguro estás acostumbrado a esas mujeres acartonadas de tu tierra y por eso te atrajo alguien como Susana."

"Deja de hablar de Susana" – le pidió colocando la taza sobre la mesa.

"Entonces dile que deje te venir por acá. Es muy molesta y distrae a los demás."

"¿Celosa?"

"¿De esa? ¡Jamás!"

Esa era una mentira y Karen sabía que el rubor de sus mejillas la delataba. Y para hacer las cosa peor, el inglés no dejaba de mirarla lleno de burla.

"Me alegro."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque no tengo interés en involucrarme contigo."

"Gracias" – dijo con el orgullo herido.

"Karen, no lo tomes personal, somos compañeros de obra y no quiero tener problemas contigo ni con Robert."

"Entonces, compórtate civilmente y deja de ser un mal educado."

"Yo no soy un mal educado."

"¡Claro que lo eres! Jamás contestas a un saludo, sólo contestas con un gruñido…yo llamo eso, descortesía. Además, siempre llegas de mal humor. ¿Qué rayos te pasa, Grandchester? ¿Acaso no duermes?"

"Si me disculpas" – se puso de pie – "nos veremos luego."

"¡Espera!"

"Estoy siendo educado como pediste" – la miró con los ojos entrecerrados – "¡No abuses de tu suerte!"

Karen tragó en seco mientras lo veía salir hacia la calle.

"¿Por qué mi vida no pudo ser más normal?"

Las mujeres se despedían de sus esposos en los portales mientras algún niño tras sus faldas lloraba por el padre que se marchaba. Otros niños, corrían hacia la escuela, libros en mano, una sonrisa en el rostro.

El hombre suspiró y se sintió muy cansado. No era sólo el hecho que no podía dormir lo que lo tenía así, era su vida entera. Las pesadillas habían vuelto y en más de una ocasión se levantaba durante la noche, asustado.

Nadie sabía la tormenta que llevaba en el corazón y nadie podía comprender. Sí, había gozado de lujos, de buena educación, de manjares exquisitos y viajes de verano pero jamás había tenido el calor del hogar. Apenas había tenido una semblanza de hogar con…

"¡No!" – sacudió la cabeza indignado consigo mismo.

No quería pensar en ella. Pensar en ella le recordaba su padre y los últimos días que había pasado en Londres. Richard se había propuso hacer su vida una pesadilla y lo había logrado…ni siquiera las noches junto a Candy habían podido consolarlo.

"Candy…" – el nombre se escapó de sus labios.

Albert levantó el rostro hacia una pintura que colgaba a un costado de su oficina.

Una mujer rubia sonreía al igual que el infante que estaba sentado en su regazo.

"Anthony…si sólo estuvieras aquí" – murmuró Albert – "seguro que tú y Candy serían muy felices. Conociendo tu ímpetu, seguro que te habrías casado con Candy al cumplir la mayoría."

El hombre sonrió con nostalgia al recordar a su sobrino. Había sido una carta de Anthony, seguida de una de Stear y Archi, respectivamente lo que lo llevó a adoptar a Candy – su primera gran decisión como jefe de la familia Andrey a la edad de dieciocho años.

Tía Elroy había pegado el grito en el cielo pero la ventaja de ser William Albert Andrey III era que su palabra era ley y la adoptó. Había conocido a Candy con anterioridad y se había asombrado del buen corazón y la nobleza de espíritu de la rubia. Recordaba a la chiquilla de su adolescencia, del día que se había escapado de Lakewood y vagó por los campos con la cornamusa.

"¿Qué es eso? ¿Un saco de grillos?"

Aun hoy en día ese recuerdo la hacía sonreír. Ella a los ocho años parecía un ángel y en la adolescencia, una futura diosa…y decía futura porque sólo la maternidad la había hecho madurar físicamente.

"Es tan joven…y ha sufrido tanto…"

Era inaudito que Tía Elroy la hubiera casado con Terrence y él se culpaba por su ausencia.

"Tal vez lo hubiera podido evitar si…"

¿De que servía los arrepentimientos? El daño estaba hecho. Candy se había casado, se había enamorado, y ahora era la madre de un pequeño de cuatro meses.

"¿Por qué, Terrence? ¿Por qué le hiciste daño?"

El rostro pálido de Candy lo había sorprendido al verla a su regreso de Europa. El llanto de ella, lo había mortificado…y por eso había accedido a guardar el secreto de Candy.

Candy entró al vestíbulo del hotel más elegante de Chicago. Todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella, algunas reconociéndola, otras no pero todos coincidiendo en que la mujer que entraba era realmente hermosa.

"¡Que descarada!" – murmuró una mujer pelirroja ataviada en pieles desde una silla del lobby.

"¿Verdad?" – Contestó una de cabello negro – "Saliendo en público con un hijo sin padre."

"Dicen que es de Sir William…"

"Pero él es el padre adoptivo…"- replicó perpleja.

"¿Y qué? Con un padre así, yo haría cualquier cosa."

Las dos rieron como cacatúas.

"¡Es un sueño de hombre ese Sir William!"

"No creo que sea el padre" – contestó la morena.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Mira el cabello de ese bebé, es castaño…y los dos son rubios."

"Hum…es cierto. Tal vez sean Cornwall."

"¿Cuál de los dos? Hay uno de cabellos claros pero está comprometido."

"¿Y qué? Un desliz siempre es permitido."

"¡Pero ella es amiga de la novia!"

"¿Y qué?"

Volvieron a reír.

"Sólo tú serías capaz de algo así, Magda" – dijo la morena.

"En la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale, Amelia."

"El padre debe ser el mayor de los Cornwall" – dijo Magda – "Ese muere de amor por ella."

"No puede ser. Su cabello es casi tan oscuro como el mío."

"¿Sabes que escuché, Amelia?"

"¿Qué escuchaste, Magda?"

"Escuché que Candy vino de Europa, viuda."

"¿Viuda? ¿Tan joven?"

Dicen que murió en un accidente de transito."

"¿O tal vez cometió una indiscreción?"

Los dos guardaron silencio al ver que Candy se acercaba.

"Buenos días, señoras" – la rubia sabía que eran las chismosas del jet set de Chicago.

"Buenos días, señorita…señora Candy" – se corrigió Magda, que era la más audaz.

Candy les sonrió con fingida dulzura y avanzó hacia el restaurante. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuchó su nombre y detuvo sus pasos.

"Esta vez no podrás engañarme, Candy."

Se volvió con lentitud y tragó en seco.

"¡Eleonor!"

"Veo que estás tan sorprendida como yo."

Candy sintió dejá-vu al ver la mirada azul de Eleonor.

"¿Aun buscando a su hijo?" – se atrevió a preguntarle.

"Sí pero por lo visto encontré algo de él" – su mirada se posó en Alexander.

"¿A qué se refiere?" – levantó una ceja.

"No intentes engañarme, Candy. La primera vez que te vi, vi a este bebé y te pregunté…"

"Es del orfanato."

"Ahora te vuelvo a encontrar y estás con él."

"Lo saqué a pasear"- Candy se sentía a punto de desmayarse.

"No me mientas" – le pidió con tristeza – "El parecido es demasiado evidente… ¿es de Terrence, no es así?"

"¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?" – sintió sus piernas flaquear.

"Es mío."

Los dos se volvieron para mirar al dueño de aquella voz. Stear se inclinó y besó a Candy levemente en los labios antes de tomar a Alex en sus brazos. Eleonor abrió los ojos incrédula y los tres intercambiaron miradas.

"¿Quién es ella, cariño?" – preguntó el hombre.

"Stear, ella es Eleonor Baker" – dijo Candy sin aliento.

"Permítame presentarme, soy Alister Cornwall, encantado de conocerla."

"¿Usted…es…?" – preguntó Eleonor confundida.

"Soy el prometido de Candy y el padre de Alex."

"¿Usted es el padre?" - lo miró escéptica.

"Así es" – dijo con seriedad – "¿No ve el parecido?"

Eleonor guardó silencio. Stear deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Candy y la atrajo hacia él.

"Pero… ¿cómo?" – Se atrevió a preguntar Eleonor – "Candy, tú y Terrence…"

"Candy yo éramos novios desde mucho antes que los obligaran a casarse" – interrumpió Stear.

"Pero, en Escocia…parecías tan enamorada de Terry" – pensó Eleonor.

"Candy y yo cometimos… ¿cómo se diría? Una pequeña indiscreción…y he aquí el resultado."

"No…no lo creo…Candy… ¿es cierto?"

"Stear es el padre."

"Candy, te ruego que no me engañes" – dijo Eleonor incrédula.

"Alex es nuestro" – afirmó.

Eleonor los miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Si nos disculpa señora Baker, mi familia nos está esperando para almorzar."

"Claro…claro" –miró a Candy con tristeza – "¿Me permitirías cargarlo?"

"Se nos hace tarde, Candy" – dijo Stear tratando de impedir aquello.

"Adelántate. Yo te alcanzaré" – le suplicó.

"No te tardes, mi amor" – la volvió a besar y entró.

Candy le entregó el bebé a Eleonor y la mujer lo estrechó en sus brazos. Un par de gruesas lágrimas se deslizaron por el rostro de la mujer. Alex se movió inquieto cuando una gota cayó en su mejilla. Eleonor sacó su pañuelo y la secó.

"¿Cómo puede ser? Es tan parecido a Terrence" - miró a Candy suplicante – "Por favor no me mientas."

"No le miento."

"Es hermoso…verdaderamente hermoso"- volvió a llorar y devolvió el niño a su madre – "Cuídalo mucho, Candy."

"Buena suerte, Eleonor" - se volvió.

Acongojada, Candy entró al saloncito privado que Albert acostumbraba reservar para él y la familia. Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ella.

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó Albert.

"Estoy asustada…"- dijo acostando a Alex en su canasta – "No creo que nos creyera."

"No hay motivo para que no lo haga" – dijo Stear.

"Ella notó el parecido" – dijo Candy tomando asiento y levantando una copa de vino con la mano temblorosa.

"No tiene por qué dudar de nuestra palabra y si lo duda, no tiene pruebas."

Albert miró a sus sobrinos con seriedad.

"Esto se está saliendo de nuestras manos, Candy Deberías reconsiderar."

"No lo digas, Albert" – suplicó Candy – "Y menos ahora que él está desaparecido."

"¿Desaparecido?" – preguntó Archi.

"Eso es lo que Eleonor hace en Chicago. Lo está buscando."

"¿Y vino a preguntarte a ti?" – intervino Annie.

"Eso significa que Terrence está cerca" – dijo Archi con preocupación.

"Él no tiene motivos para buscarme" – dijo Candy.

"¿Y si los tiene?"

Candy miró a Stear y tomó su mano.

"No tienes de qué preocuparte."

"Si ese canalla está cerca."

"Le diremos que es nuestro" – dijo Candy – "pero debemos formalizarlo."

"¿Formalizarlo?

"Sólo hay una cosa por hacer" – apretó la mano de Stear - "¿te casarías conmigo?"

El maletero abrió las puertas del vagón privado.

"Aquí es señora Baker."

"Muchas gracias" – dijo sonriendo y entregándole una propina.

"¡Que tenga un buen día!" – le dijo antes de marchar.

Eleonor se dejó caer en el sofá y se llevó las manos al rostro mientras se mecía de adelante hacia atrás. La mujer dejó escapar un suspiro antes de empezar a llorar desconsoladamente.

"¿Cómo es posible?" – Se preguntaba – "Ese niño es idéntico a Terry?"

Por su mente cruzaron imágenes de su hijo. Ese pequeño que llamaban Alex tenía un parecido impresionante a los Grandchester y esos ojos.

"Terrence."

Grandchester cerró los ojos y se recriminó por haber salido del teatro a comprar cigarrillos. Con un gesto de impotencia se volvió y se enfrentó a ella.

"Susana."

"Terrence ¿cómo has estado? Te he extrañado tanto."

El actor miró a la mujer frente a él con impaciencia.

"Susana, por favor, no empieces."

"¿Acaso no puedo extrañarte?" – Los ojos grises brillaron con lágrimas – "Sólo porque tu no me hayas extrañado no significa…"

"No quiero ser grosero contigo, Susana pero tengo que pedirte que dejes de buscarme."

"¿No podemos ser amigos?" – se acercó a él sugestivamente.

"No la clase de amigos que tú quieres" – la miró con seriedad – "y si me disculpas, tengo que irme."

"¿No podríamos intentarlo?" – batió las pestañas.

"Lo que tú y yo tuvimos un día…"

"Lo que tú y yo tuvimos…tuvo consecuencias" – lo interrumpió ella.

Terrence frunció el entrecejo.

"Estoy esperando, Terrence Grandchester."

 _ **Hola queridas lectores**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta gran historia de msgrandchester**_

 _ **disfrutenla**_

 _ **saludso y lindo fin de semana ;D**_


	21. CAPITULO 21 CAMPANAS DE BODA

Robert Hattaway empujó la puerta y miró a su alrededor. El lugar era vetusto y había personas de dudosa reputación en el vestíbulo. Movió la cabeza en un gesto de desagrado y subió las escaleras hacia el tercer piso. Los escalones crujían bajo su peso mientras se acercaba a su objetivo.

"No entiendo por qué insiste en vivir aquí" – pensó – "Le pago lo suficiente para que viva en mejores condiciones".

Llegó al descanso y giró hacia la izquierda para buscar la habitación del actor que estaba al final del pasillo. Raspeó los nudillos ligeramente contra la puerta y esperó un par de minutos antes de volver a insistir.

"Terrence ¿estás ahí?"

El picaporte chirrió y la puerta se entreabrió.

"¿Robert?" – preguntó una voz entre las sombras.

"¿Terrence?" – empujó la puerta.

El joven dio un paso hacia atrás para permitirle entrar a Robert. Al hombre le tomó un par de minutos adaptarse a la oscuridad de la habitación. Sus ojos se movieron por el espacio, registrando que los únicos contenidos eran la cama de

Terrence, un baúl y una mesita de noche. Los libros de Terrence estaban esparcidos por el suelo al igual que botellas de licor vacío.

"Este cuarto es un desastre. ¿Cómo puedes vivir así?"

Terrence se encogió de hombros y colocó un cigarrillo entre sus labios. Estaba a punto de encenderlo cuando empezó a toser. El muchacho se dio golpes en el pecho para calmarse y se dejó caer sobre el lecho. Robert lo observó.

"Estás enfermo" – dijo notando el rostro encendido del joven. Robert colocó su palma sobre la frente de Terrence.

"No…es…cierto" – dio apartándose – "¿Qué haces?"

"Tienes fiebre, Grandchester."

"¿Qué vas a saber? ¿Eres medico?"

"Tengo dos hijos, por si se te ha olvidado, y sé que necesitas un médico."

"¡Pamplinas!" – dijo arrojándose sobre la cama – "Déjame dormir un rato y estaré bien."

"Sí, claro. ¿Estás tan bien que has faltado al trabajo?"

"Sólo un par de días."

"¿Un par? Llevas fuera una semana. Volveré pronto" – dijo Hattaway antes de salir.

"¡No necesito un médico!"

Terrence golpeó su colchón con un puño. ¿Sería posible? La verdad es que con la fiebre había dormido muchísimo.

"¿Por qué no me dejan en paz?" – se preguntó – "Todos quieren algo de mí".

Cerró los ojos intentando descansar. La voz de Susana le llegó desde lejos.

"Estoy esperando, Terrence Grandchester."

Su corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos. De eso, estaba seguro.

"Vamos a ser padres, Terrence" – se llevó la mano con dramatismo hacia el vientre.

"Mientes" – dijo él, recobrando el habla.

"¿Me estás llamando mentirosa?"- los ojos grises chispearon.

"Así es" – se cruzó de brazos y la enfrentó.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" – dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?"

"Tres meses."

"¡Ja!" – sonrió triunfante.

"¿Te parece que un bebé es motivo de risa?"

"Susana, si estás esperando no es mío. Yo te dejé hace más de tres meses."

Susana se mordió el labio inferior.

"¿Dije tres? Quise decir cuatro."

"Que mal mientes, Susana" – movió la cabeza – "¿No estás segura de tu propio embarazo?"

"Me puedo equivocar con las fechas."

"Pero yo no" – se acercó a ella – "Tanto tú como yo sabemos que fuimos cuidadosos."

"No siempre."

"Yo, siempre fui cuidadoso y sabes a lo que me refiero."

"Es tuyo, Terrence" – dijo llorando.

"Es imposible."

"¡Vamos a tener un bebé!" – sollozó desesperada.

Los transeúntes miraron a los jóvenes con curiosidad.

"No hagas un espectáculo, Susana."

"¡¿Estás rechazando a tu propio hijo?!"

Más ojos curiosos se posaron en ellos.

"¡Basta!"

"¡Estás rechazando a tu hijo!"

Terrence apretó las mandíbulas para no gritar.

Terrence sabía que ella mentía. Él era joven pero no ignorante y lo que menos quería era un bastardo en la familia por culpa suya. Sólo no había sido cuidadoso con…

"Eran otras circunstancias" – se llevó la mano a la frente para apartar unos mechones de su frente sudorosa – "¿Sería posible?"

Se dijo que no, que Candy era demasiado joven…pero habían tenido tantas noches de amor…

"Te necesito" – murmuró sin aliento Terrence, su frente apoyada en la de Candy.

"Terry"- decía ella acariciando su mejilla.

"Te amo… ¡te amo!" – y volvía a tomar sus labios con pasión.

Terrence escuchó la puerta de alcoba abrirse. Abrió los ojos y la vio frente a él, sus grandes ojos mirándolo con preocupación.

"Candy"- se atrevió a susurrar en la oscuridad de su habitación.

"Terry"

"¿Qué…qué haces aquí?" – preguntó incrédulo.

"Estás enfermo"- se sentó junto a él.

"Estoy bien" – mintió, tragando en seco.

Las manos de ella volaron al rostro del Terry. Sus dedos apartaron con delicadeza los mechones rebeldes, un pañuelo secando su sudor.

"No tienes que cuidar de mí."

"Quiero hacerlo."

"¿Por qué, Candy?"

"Porque te quiero."

"No merezco tu amor" – volvió el rostro.

"Duerme, Terry, duerme"- susurró.

Él cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño lo envolviera.

"Estoy tan feliz que te cases, Candy" – dijo Miss Pony.

"Has sido bendecido con un buen hombre" – dijo Sor María.

"Sí ¿verdad?"

El tono incierto de Candy no pasó desapercibido por sus madres.

"No pareces muy feliz" – intervino Annie.

"Estoy feliz" – repuso la rubia sonriendo – "Alex tendrá un padre y una madre tal como debe tenerlo cada niño."

A pesar de su sonrisa, la tristeza no pasó desapercibida para las tres mujeres.

Annie tragó en seco; muy en el fondo sabía que los Britter debieron ser los padres de su amiga.

"¿Te arrepientes de tu decisión?" – preguntó Annie con cautela.

"No…claro que no."

"Stear será un excelente padre" – aseguró Annie.

"Lo sé. Será mejor que Terrence" – se dijo.

"Y él te ama con locura."

"Yo también lo quiero."

Sor Maria y Miss Pony se miraron preocupadas.

"Tal vez debas aplazar la boda, Candy."

"De ninguna manera, Sor Maria."

"¿Cuál es tu apuro, Candy? Stear esperará por ti."

"Lo sé, Miss Pony pero no hay razón para aplazar la boda. Yo quiero a Stear y él me quiere a mí. Juntos formaremos una familia."

"¿Formarán la familia que realmente deseas?"

"¿Qué les pasa?" – Candy se levantó iracunda de la mesa – "Parece que no se alegraran de mi boda."

Las tres se volvieron a mirar y decidieron guardar silencio al ver lo molesta que estaba Candy. La rubia se sonrojó al darse cuenta de su reacción y tomando su abrigo, decidió salir de la casa. Sus botas se hundían en la nieve fresca mientras subía a la colina.

¿Qué les pasaba a Miss Pony, Sor Maria y a Annie? Un momento parecían felices por su inminente boda, y otro parecían querer disuadirla de su decisión. Gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras apretaba los puños.

"¡Te detesto, Terrence Grandchester! ¡Me hiciste creer que tu amor era sincero!".

No podía correr el riesgo de otro encuentro con Eleonor o en el peor de los casos con Terrence. Tenía que casarse con Stear y que Alex fuera legalmente adoptado por él. Terrence no merecía ser padre.

"Stear cuidará de nosotros y no permitirá que Terrence nos haga daño".

Cerró los ojos mientras recordaba la conversación que había tenido la noche anterior con Annie.

Las dos estaban bordando en la habitación de Candy un edredón. Annie, que no era muy hábil con la aguja, se había pinchado varias veces.

"¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo?" – Se quejó llevándose el dedo a los labios – Sería más fácil si…"

"Ya te expliqué que quise bordarlas como regalo para Stear" – dijo mirándola con seriedad.

"Ni atención va a ponerle a las iniciales. Una vez que ustedes se acuesten…"

"¡Annie!"

"¿Por qué te escandalizas, Candy?" – La miró fijamente – "Eres madre, después de todo."

"¡Me sorprende que tú hables así!"

"No seas santurrona, Candy. Se nota que no has ido a ninguna fiesta últimamente, ¿De qué crees que hablamos?" – levantó una ceja.

"¡Annie!"

"¡Vamos Candy! Sabes que es verdad. Cuando tú y Stear se casen, él no te va a dejar salir de la cama."

La joven se sonrojó hasta la raíz de los cabellos. Ese era un pequeño detalle en el que no había pensado. Candy se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosamente.

"Cuando me acueste con Stear. Estar con él…estar en sus brazos…"

La idea de estar con otro hombre le era dolorosa. Candy se dejó caer de rodillas en sobre la nieve mientras se abrazaba a si misma, la lágrimas fluyendo por su rostro.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?"

El recuerdo de su última noche con Terrence vino a su mente.

Aquella noche él la había amado con desesperación, sus caricias, sus besos, asustándola por la intensidad.

"¡Eres mía!"- dijo Terry con loca pasión, oprimiendo el cuerpo de Candy contra el colchón con el suyo.

Ella lo miraba con extraña fascinación mientras el sujetaba ambas de sus muñecas con una mano sobre su cabeza.

¡Sólo mía! ¡Escúchame bien, no te compartiré con nadie!

Los ojos azules de Terry la miraban con intensidad.

"¡Dímelo"! – le dijo con voz ronca, buscando su mirada.

"¿Qué es lo que deseas escuchar?"

"¡Que eres mía!"

"Soy tuya" - dijo con dulzura – "¿no lo sabes ya?"

Candy sacudió la cabeza para desterrar el recuerdo. ¡Qué lejana estaba esa noche! Al día siguiente él había desaparecido sin decir adiós, sin dejar una nota.

Ilusamente, se había escapado con Stear, creyendo que Terry la estaría esperando en América…lo había buscado por tanto tiempo y al encontrarlo, él la había despreciado, despedazando todas sus ilusiones de formar una familia.

Ahora Stear le ofrecía cumplir cada uno de sus sueños. El sería el esposo, el amigo, el confidente, el padre de Alex…y ella debería ser la esposa, la amiga, la confidente y la mujer de Stear.

Los Leagan junto a Tía Elroy hicieron su residencia permanente en Boston y tenían mansiones cercanas. Elisa, interesada como siempre, hacía su mejor esfuerzo por ganarse la voluntad de la Tía que había disminuido desde el regreso de Candy a América. Neil, después del escándalo por su intento de abuso a Candy, intentaba redimirse frente a los ojos de la anciana al trabajar con su padre en el banco.

La fachada de los Leagan era impecable. Tía Elroy no podía quejarse de ellos.

Ambos jóvenes eran bien mirados por la sociedad de Boston; las madres buscaban a Neil como consorte para la debutantes, y Elisa encabezaba las paginas sociales.

Ambos eran el "perfecto" ejemplo de lo que los jóvenes debía ser en la sociedad.

Lastimosamente, aparte de Candy, los Cornwall, Albert y Annie, nadie podía ver que tan malvado era el corazón de los hermanos. Elisa y Neil eran increíblemente egoístas y envidiosos. Y su odio hacia la rubia se había acrecentado en el último año.

Elisa no le perdonaba que le hubiera quitado a Anthony y mucho menos que se hubiera casado, aunque fuera por unos breves meses con un duque. Por su parte, Neil no le perdonaba el rechazo a sus "avances"…en un lado de su mente retorcida había pensado en casarse con Candy algún día.

Elisa vestida aun en su bata de dormir entró en la recamara de su hermano.

"¡Neil! ¡Neil, levántate!" – lo sacudió sin delicadeza.

"¿Qué rayos te sucede?" – le preguntó con la boca gruesa después de una noche de copas.

"¿No te has enterado?" – le arrojó un sobre hacia la cama.

"¿De qué?" – el hombre parpadeó pesadamente.

"¡Despierta, ya!" – dijo halando el frente de su camisa de dormir.

"¡Suéltame!" – gritó apartando sus manos.

"¡Lee esto!" – puso el sobre frente a sus ojos.

"¡No es posible!" – Exclamó cuando por fin pudo enfocar – "¿De dónde sacaste esto?"

"Tía Elroy vino a desayunar y la trajo consigo."

"¡Candy se casa con Stear!" – Negó con la cabeza – "¿No será una broma?"

"Solo tú y yo hacemos ese tipo de bromas."

"¿Piensas ir?"

"No hemos sido invitados."

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Se han atrevido a excluirnos" – las mejillas de Elisa ardían – "y Tía Elroy lo ha confirmado."

"¡Desgraciados!" – Neil apretó los puños.

"¿Por qué no podemos deshacernos de ella?"

"La desgraciada tiene mucha suerte."

"No podemos permitir que se casen."

"No creo que lo podamos evitar. Stear ha estado esperando una oportunidad durante años y ahora que la tiene."

Los dos guardaron silencio mientras pensaban en la manera de evitar la boda.

Súbitamente se miraron.

"¿Estás pensando en los mismo que yo, Elisa?"

"¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, Neil?"

"¿Crees que lo evite?"

"No sé si lo evite pero estoy seguro que mortificará a la huérfana desgraciada."

"Y al pobre Stear. Ese me las debe" – dijo frotándose el mentón.

Los dos estallaron en carcajadas.

El salón principal de Lakewood estaba decorado para las fiestas navideñas y un gran pino era la principal atracción. Albert mismo se había encargado de elegirlo en la finca de los Cartwright y con ayuda de Jimmy, Archi y Stear lo habían derribado.

"La fiesta va a ser todo un éxito" – dijo Annie colocando regalos bajo el pino.

"¿Compraron todo la tienda?" – preguntó Archi contando las cajas.

"Casi toda" – se rió Candy.

"Sólo falta Papá Noel" – dijo Archi con malicia.

"¿De verdad tengo que ponerme este traje?" – preguntó Stear.

"¡Oh, Stear! Harás tan felices a los niños."

"¿Te haré feliz a ti, Candy?" – le preguntó.

"Ya me haces feliz, querido" – le guiñó ella el ojo.

"Se están poniendo románticos" – se burló Archi.

"¿No les huele a quemado?" – preguntó Candy arrugando la nariz.

"¡Mis galletas!" – exclamó Annie corriendo hacia la cocina.

"Mejor será que la acompañe" – dijo Archi notando la mirada de su hermano.

"Ojalá no se hayan quemado todas" – dijo Candy pensativa –"o tendremos que preparar más."

"No te preocupes, Candy. Estoy seguro que la fiesta será todo un éxito."

"Eso espero, Stear. Quiero que los niños tengan una noche inolvidable."

"Estoy seguro que así será" – le sonrió – "Ahora dime ¿qué te gustaría recibir esta navidad?"

"No creo que deba pedir nada. Tengo todo lo que puedo desear."

"¿De verdad, Candy?"

"Tengo a Alex y te tengo a ti. No me hace falta nada."

"¡Lástima! Iba a darte esto" – le mostró una cajita.

"¡Stear!" – Exclamó emocionada – "¿Qué tienes ahí?"

"No es nada" – se hizo el interesante.

Candy prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él. El hombre se rió y la rodeó con los brazos cuando sus cuerpos chocaron. Candy le quitó la cajita de la mano y lo abrió.

Era un camafeo.

"¡Es hermoso! ¿De dónde lo sacaste?"

"Era de mi bisabuela. Es parte de las reliquias de los Cornwall."

"No puedo aceptar esto."

"¡Claro que puedes! Eres mi prometida."

"¡Eres maravilloso, Stear!" – Lo abrazó – "Annie va a estar tan celosa."

Los dos se miraron antes de empezar a reír.

"Será mejor que no lo vea."

"Me lo pondré cuando ella no esté de visita" – le dijo Candy.

"Una vez que nos casemos no podrá decir nada…pero se va a poner verde de la envidia cuando vea todas las joyas maravillosas que tendrás."

"¡Oh, Stear!"

"Mira Candy" – dijo señalando sobre ellos.

Era muérdago.

"¿Sabes lo que significa, verdad?" – continuó diciendo Stear.

"Claro" – dijo ruborizándose.

"¿Puedo?"

Ella asintió con timidez y cerró los ojos. Sintió las manos de Stear tomar su rostro.

Contuvo la respiración.

"Te amo, Candy."

Los labios de Stear cayeron sobre los suyos y Candy se sintió desfallecer. Stear la besaba con lentitud como si quisiera recordar cada momento. Presionaba con suavidad, descubriendo su textura antes de tomar el labio inferior entre los de él para halar. Volvió a unir sus labios a los de Candy y se besaron hasta perder el aliento.

"Terry."

Los ojos azules se abrieron de par en par, tratando de enfocar.

"¿Mamá?" – Preguntó incrédulo – "¿Dónde…dónde estoy?"

"Estás en tu casa" – contestó Eleonor.

"Esta no es mi casa" – dijo Terrence mirando sus alrededores.

"Estuviste muy enfermo, Terrence. Estuviste afiebrado y delirante por varios días."

"¿Delirante?" – un recuerdo vino a su mente y se sonrojó.

"La estuviste llamando" – le dijo Eleonor sin reparos.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?" – preguntó, ignorando su comentario.

"Más de una semana. Estabas muy mal, Terrence."

"¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Por qué están mis cosas aquí?"

"Cuando Robert me llamó y vi las condiciones en las que vivías, te traje a tu casa."

"¡Madre, esta no es mi casa! ¡Y las condiciones en las que vivo son decisión mía!"

"Robert dice que te paga lo suficiente para que puedas vivir en un lugar mejor a esa pocilga."

"¡No era una pocilga!"

"¿Por qué insistes en herirte, Terrence? ¿Por qué no tratas de ser feliz?"

Terrence rehuyó la mirada de su madre. Ella se sentó en la orilla del lecho y tomó su mano.

"Estaba tan preocupada por ti, mi cielo."

"Madre."

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas en Nueva York? Te estuve buscando por todas partes."

"¿Me buscaste?

"Te busqué por todos lados, por bares y cantina…y nunca se me ocurrió que ya estabas de regreso. ¿Por qué no regresaste a casa?"

"No podía hacerlo" – volvió el rostro – "La última vez que nos vimos dije cosas de las cuales me arrepiento, madre."

"Olvida eso, Terrence."

"¡No puedo, mamá!"

"¿Es que no sabes que te quiero, tal cual eres?"

"¿Puedes quererme?"

"Siempre" – le sonrió – "Eres mi hijo y mi éxito más grande."

Terrence cerró los ojos para no permitir que las lágrimas fluyeran. Sin embargo, una de ellas rodó por su rostro y Eleonor la apartó.

"Robert es un buen hombre. Me alegro que lo hayas encontrado."

"Yo diría que él me encontró a mí."

"Ya me contó que eres su estrella principal."

"No soy una estrella, mamá."

"Lo serás. Estoy segura."

"¿De veras lo crees?"

"Con todo mi corazón."

El hombre notó el orgullo en la voz de su madre y sonrió. Eleonor lo abrazó con fuerzas.

Stear, de pie junto al púlpito, esperaba la aparición de su prometida. Dio una mirada a la capilla del Hogar de Pony y sonrió complacido – la habían decorado con rosas blancas tal cual él había pedido. Por un momento recordó la pequeña fortuna que había pagado por tener rosas en invierno pero se dijo que Candy lo merecía.

"Ella es mi ángel y merece lo mejor…"

Lazos de seda decoraban los asientos, donde los invitados esperaban la entrada de Candy. Archi a su lado, se veía más nervioso que él.

"Parece que fueras tú el que se va a casar, Archi" – se burló.

"Yo me tomo muy en serio mi papel de padrino" – palpó el bolsillo de su saco – "¿Eh? ¿Dónde están? ¡No están!"

"¿Revisaste el otro bolsillo?"

"¡Cierto!" – respiró aliviado.

"Eres un tonto, Archi."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado, Stear?"

"Porque este es el momento que he estado esperando toda mi vida" – le sonrió – "Voy a unir mi vida a la mujer más dulce que existe."

"Es una lástima que nuestro padres no hayan venido."

"¿Qué más da? Jamás han estado en los momentos más importantes de nuestra vida ¿Por qué habría de ser diferente esta vez?"

"Stear…"- dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

"Lo único que me importa es que tú estés, hermano."

"Te voy a extrañar, Stear."

"¿De qué hablas? Viviremos en la misma casa."

"Pero estarás casado, ya no será igual."

"Será igual pero mejor, hermanito. Tendremos una familia."

"Muy cierto" – sonrió Archi.

La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar. La cara sonriente de Albert asomó junto a la de Candy, que llevaba el rostro descubierto y el cabello recogido en alto.

"¿Lista, princesa?"

"Lista, padre" – sonrió ella.

Albert la miró con una sonrisa al escucharla. Annie, tras ellos, se encargaba de arreglar la cola del traje.

"Adelante" – murmuró mientras daba dos pasos con Candy a su lado.

El rostro de Stear se iluminó al verla entrar y esbozó una sonrisa.

"¡Que apuesto es!" – pensó Candy.

El joven se había peinado el cabello hacia atrás y vestido en un frac oscuro se veía alto y apuesto. Albert y Candy avanzaban hacia él al compás de la marcha. Una vez junto a él, besó la frente de Candy y miró al reverendo.

"¿Quién entrega a esta mujer?" – preguntó en voz alta.

"Yo, su padre" – contestó Albert.

El religioso sonrió y le indicó a Stear que tomara las manos de Candy entre las suyas. Ambos se miraron con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Albert y Annie se colocaban a un lado del púlpito.

"Nos hemos reunido en este día para unir la vida de Alister Stephen Cornwall y Candice White Andrey…"

Las palabras eran solo un zumbido en las orejas de Candy. No podía dejar de sonreír al mirar los ojos de Stear tan llenos de amor. Archi mostró los aros de matrimonio para que fueran bendecidos. Stear tomó uno y lo deslizó en el dedo de Candy.

"Yo, Alister, te tomó a ti, Candy como esposa…"

Annie carraspeó tras Candy para llamar su atención. La rubia reaccionó y tomó el que Archi le entregaba. Vio los labios de él moverse para decir los votos, y como una autómata dijo los suyos.

"Yo, Candy, te tomo a ti, Stear como esposo…"

Una lágrima se deslizó por el rostro de Candy.

"Es así…así es como debe ser una boda…" – pensó.

Stear apartó la lágrima de Candy con sus dedos cálidos y le guiñó. Miss Pony dejó escapar un sollozo, que fue mal mirado por la Tía Elroy.

"Si hay alguien que crea que existan motivos para impedir esta boda, que hable ahora o calle para siempre."

El silencio en la capilla fue sepulcral. Sólo se escuchó la risilla de Alex y todos rieron aliviados.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **les dejo otro capitulo de esta maravillosa historia de msgrandchester**_

 _ **espero les guste**_

 _ **hermoso fin de semana y nos vemos el lunes ;D, si puedo subo uno el fin pero si no ya saben que el lunes nos vemos por aqui ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	22. CAPITULO 22 VERDADES OCULTAS

_**Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta maravillosa historia de msgrandchester disfrutenla...tambien quisiera saber si alguien tiene la de "Un llamado al corazon" tambien es de ella, si me la pueden pasar para publicarla se los agradeceria jeje saludos...**_

Una almohada se estrelló en el rostro de Stear. Asustado, el hombre se sentó en el lecho y escuchó una risotada.

"¡Buen día!"

"¡Archi! ¡Eres un idiota!" – le dijo colocándose los lentes.

"Vine a despertarte" – dijo Archi entregándole una taza – "Te llamé varias veces pero no despertabas."

"Estaba soñando" – le explicó.

"¡Ah! Eso lo explica."

"¿Explica, que?"

"La cara que tenías, hermano. Soñabas con Candy ¿cierto?

"Soñaba con la boda"

"¿Con la boda o la luna de miel?"

"Métete en tus propios asuntos" – Stear se levantó de la cama.

"¿Te la imaginabas en la cama?"

"¡Archi!"

"Quita esa cara, hermano. Seguro era eso" - se rió.

"Haz el favor de respetar."

"Candy es hermosa y mucho más desde que se convirtió en madre."

"Es tan hermosa como siempre y haz el favor de callarte. Estás hablando de mi futura esposa."

"Unos días más y tus sueños se volverán realidad, Stear."

"Hasta me da un poco de miedo tanta felicidad."

"Te la mereces, Stear."

"¿Por qué no te casas con Annie?" – le preguntó de sopetón – "Así los cuatro podremos vivir en Lakewood."

"Esta es la casa de Albert" – le recordó.

"Lo sé pero él me confió que pensaba regalársela a Candy como regalo de bodas."

"¡Que afortunado eres, Stear!"

"Si vivieras aquí con Annie, seguro que Candy sería muy feliz."

"Conociendo a Annie, ella querrá ser la única señora de la casa, así que será mejor que termine la carrera."

"A pesar de casarme, continuaré mis estudios, Archi, por si lo dudas."

"Pues yo prefiero terminar mis estudios primero. Una vez que me case, me dedicaré por entero a Annie y a llenarla de hijos" – dijo antes de reír con picardía.

"¿Y Annie está contenta con tus planes?"

"Lo ha aceptado."

"¿Fácilmente?" – lo miró con curiosidad.

"Digamos que Annie y yo tenemos una apuesta."

"¿Una apuesta?"

"Sí, queremos ver quien cavila primero."

"No te entiendo."

"Annie me mantiene a dos metros de distancia… ¿comprendes?"

"Ya veo…"- Stear sonrió.

"Me ha dicho que sin matrimonio…no hay pastel."

"Ajá"

"Cree que con eso nos casaremos más pronto pero está equivocada" – dijo con altivez.

"Ya veremos, hermano, ya veremos."

"¿No me crees? Soy más decidido de lo que crees."

"Ya veremos, Archi, ya veremos."

"¡Cierto! Quería dejarte saber que he perdido los anillos de matrimonio."

"¡¿Qué?!" – Stear se puso de pie.

"¡Solo bromeaba!" – lo tranquilizó Archi.

Stear dejó caer su puño sobre el brazo de su hermano menor.

"¡No hagas bromas acerca del día más importante de mi vida!"

Terrence entró al salón donde Eleonor leía. Se inclinó para depositar un beso sobre su frente y tomó asiento frente a ella.

"Estoy exhausto" - dijo el actor abriendo los botones de su saco.

"¿Mucho trabajo?"

"¡Muchísimo! Robert es más exigente de lo que pensaba."

"Todo gran director lo es y Robert es uno de ellos."

"Lo sé por eso no es un sacrificio trabajar tantas horas."

"El éxito de su estreno será su recompensa."

"¿Cómo puedes estar ten segura que será un éxito?"

"Eres mi hijo."

"También lo soy de Richard."

"Y tu padre es talentoso."

"¿Mi padre es talentoso?"

"¿Cómo crees que conocí a tu padre?"

"¿En alguna fiesta?"

"Él audicionaba para una obra en la que yo participaba."

Si Terrence no hubiera estado sentado, de seguro se hubiera caído sentado al suelo. Eleonor continuó su relato.

"Richard quería ser actor cuando lo conocí."

"No lo puedo creer."

"No tendría por qué mentirte. Richard quería ser actor. Tu abuelo pegó el grito en el cielo y tu padre abandonó sus sueños."

"Pero cumplió con su deber."

"¿Y cuan feliz ha sido? Yo diría que muy poco."

"Jamás le he visto sonreír."

"Tú tienes el valor de los Baker" – le sonrió Eleonor.

"Espero no defraudarte, mamá."

"Ten un poco más de confianza en ti mismo, hijo."

"Lo haré, mamá, te lo prometo."

Guardaron silencio y Eleonor levantó las cejas al recordar algo.

"¿Qué te sucede, mamá?"

"Susana vino a verme."

"¿Qué quería esa mujer?"

"Esa mujer me dijo que espera un hijo tuyo."

"Eso es una gran mentira."

"¿Estás seguro, Terrence? Estuviste varios meses saliendo con ella."

"Sé lo que te digo y te aseguro que no está esperando y si lo está, no es mío."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"

"Madre, lo que yo menos deseo es tener un hijo bastardo. No quiero que pase por lo que yo pasé."

"Terrence…"

"Te aseguro que todo es una mentira de Susana. El mismo día que me lo dijo, la obligué a ir al médico y él me aseguró que todo era la imaginación de Susana."

"¡Lastima!"

"¿Qué dices?"

"Lo siento. Una parte de mí se había hecho la ilusión de ser abuela. ¿No te gustaría tener un hijo, Terrence?"

"Estás bromeando ¿verdad?"

"Un hijo te daría la razón para establecerte."

"¡Lo que menos necesito ahora es un hijo, madre! Y mucho menos con esa mujer."

"¿Y con otra?"

"Ya te dije que no quiero tener hijos."

"Está bien, como digas" – dijo tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

"¡Te ves hermosa!" – dijo Annie

"¿De verdad lo crees?" – preguntó Candy emocionada.

"Es usted la novia más hermosa que he visto" – dijo Madame Celine, la modista más famosa de Chicago.

Candy se rió y miró su reflejo. El vestido era strapless pero para mantener la modestia, le habían añadido mangas y pechera de fino encaje. El talle era ceñido, resaltando el busto y la pequeñez de su cintura, la falda era amplia con crinolinas bajo ella.

"¡Pareces una princesa!" – Dijo Annie – "Yo quería un vestido así."

"Si quieres, puedo elegir otro traje" - ofreció Candy al ver su rostro compungido.

"¡De ninguna manera! Además, mamá hará que mi vestido venga de Paris…será mi regalo de bodas" – dijo para no lastimar el orgullo de Madame Celine.

"¿Le ha gustado su ajuar?" – preguntó la modista, ignorando a la morena.

"¡Es precioso!" –dijo Candy admirando una vez más, los corsés, la ropa interior de encaje y los negligés.

"Stear se va a desmayar cuando vea esto" – dijo Annie levantando un camisón de encaje.

"Nunca había visto ropa interior tan hermosa."

"Su esposo es un hombre muy afortunado" – dijo Madame Celine – "Con su figura y esa ropa, jamás se cansará de usted."

"¿Será por eso qué él se aburrió de mí?" – Candy no pudo evitar hacerse esa pregunta ya que a lo largo de su relación con Terrence, había usado su ropa de niña.

"¿En qué piensas? No pienses en tonterías, Candy."

La rubia levantó la mirada hacia su amiga con sorpresa. Annie la estaba regañando como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

"Aún tenemos unos pequeños ajustes" – dijo la modista arreglando el traje de Candy.

"¿Estará listo antes de la boda?" – preguntó Annie.

"¡Por supuesto! Siempre entrego mis trajes con 48 horas de anticipación, como los profesionales franceses."

Annie contuvo una sonrisa. Candy le guiñó el ojo mientras se quitaba el traje.

Madame Celine terminó de empacar sus cosas y se despidió. Una vez a solas, Candy se dejó caer sobre la cama.

"Estoy exhausta, Annie."

"Para ser una boda pequeña y privada, Tía Elroy está echando la casa por la ventana" – dijo la morena acostándose junto a ella.

"Creo que está intentando redimirse."

"Después del fiasco que causó."

"Tal vez era mi destino."

"Me imagino que has de odiar ese día, Candy"

"Detesto las circunstancias."

"¿Y haberlo amado?"

"No."

"¿No?" – Annie levantó la ceja.

"Si no hubiera sido así, no tendría a Alex, y él lo es todo para mí."

"Todo va a estar bien, Candy" - Annie apretó su mano.

"Lo sé…lo sé."

Albert contemplaba a Candy en silencio desde la puerta del salón. Ella estaba sentada sobre la alfombra y Alex recostado en su canastilla. La rubia no se había percatado de la presencia de su benefactor y continuaba jugando con su hijo.

"A ver Alex…uno, dos…uno…dos" - decía mientras ejercitaba las piernas de su hijo.

El bebé emitió un sonido gutural de complacencia mientras Candy le hacía arrumacos. Albert no pudo evitar el suspiro que se escapó de sus labios. Ella volvió el rostro hacia él.

"¡Hola Albert! No te escuché llegar."

"Estás entretenida con Alex" – se acercó y se sentó junto a ella.

"Arrugarás tu traje, Albert."

"Eso no es importante" –dijo tomando al niño en brazos – "¿Cómo se comportó el príncipe hoy?"

"Muy bien. Creo que va a empezar a gatear. Ya puede sostenerse."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, mira" – Candy lo tomó de Albert y lo puso a gatas.

Alex se sostenía y se balanceaba de atrás hacia delante.

"¿Lo ves?" – Dijo Candy llena de orgullo – "Pronto empezará a caminar."

"Es todo un Andrey"– sonrió Albert.

"Dirás un Cornwall" – corrigió ella.

"Está bien, un Andrey Cornwall."

"Pensar que ustedes se pelean por darle el apellido."

"Lo amamos, Candy, tanto como a ti"– lo tomó de las manitas para ponerlo de pie.

"Ya lo sé."

"Candy, hay algo que quería decirte. Quiero que me perdones."

"¿Perdonarte?"

"Lamento mucho lo que has sufrido. He pensado tantas veces que fue un error que me marchara a África. Si hubiera estado en Londres, contigo."

"No te lamentes, Albert. Yo no lo hago."

"Pensé que estabas bien en San Pablo. Te veías feliz."

"No estaba tan feliz. Extrañaba América pero sé que me enviaste allá con tus mejores intenciones, Albert. Me dejaste con Archi y con Stear. No te lamentes. Pasó lo que tenía que pasar…y yo, yo tengo a Alex" – dijo con alegría.

"Se ha dormido" – dijo Albert mirando al infante.

"Le gusta dormirse entre tus brazos"- sonrió ella.

"¿Lo devuelvo a la canastilla?"

"A menos que quieras sostenerlo un rato más."

"Eso me gustaría" – dijo acariciando la frente del bebé.

"¿Por qué no te casas, Albert?"

"¿Casarme?"

"Eres un estupendo hombre y eres muy bueno con los niños."

"Sólo porque no es mío"- se rió.

"Mientes…yo he visto como miras a Alex."

"Tal vez algún día, Candy. Tal vez…"

Terrence observaba a su madre con una sonrisa en los labios.

"¿De qué te ríes?" – le preguntó ella.

"De ti, madre. Nunca me imaginé verte tejiendo."

"¿Y por qué, no?"

"Es una actividad demasiado doméstica. Cuando pienso en Eleonor Baker pienso en fiestas, en teatro, en cenas de lujo."

"La vida te da sorpresas ¿no crees?"

"¿Qué tejes?" – preguntó mientras revisaba su correspondencia.

"Un suéter para ti" – le mostró el ovillo de lana – "conseguí el color perfecto para tus ojos."

"¿Eh?"

Las letras bailaban delante de los ojos del hombre. Eleonor lo notó palidecer y se acercó a él.

"¿Malas noticias?"

"Es una invitación a la boda de Candy" – entregó el sobre a ella.

"William A. Andrey tiene el honor de participarle la boda de su hija, Candice White con Alister Stephen Cornwall…"

"¿Por qué te invitaría, Terrence?"

"No tengo la menor idea."

"¿Te molesta que haya empezado una nueva vida, hijo?"

"¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Yo fui el que le pidió el divorcio."

"¿De verdad no te importa?"

"¡Candy se puede casar mil veces si así lo desea!"

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" – preguntó Eleonor.

"¿Por qué hice, qué?"

"Dejarla en Londres…parecías tan enamorado de ella."

"Nunca estuve enamorado de ella, madre" – cruzó los brazos.

"Yo pienso lo contrario."

"¡Madre! Recuerdo haberte dicho que no quería hablar eso."

"¿Es por el desliz de Candy? Sé lo de Candy y ese chico, Stear."

"¿Qué es lo que sabes?"

"No tienes que engañarme, hijo. Yo los vi en Chicago."

"¿En Chicago? ¿Qué hacías allá?"

"Te buscaba."

"¿Y fuiste a preguntarle a Candy?" – Terrence se rió – "¿Qué dijo la pecosa?"

"En pocas palabras que le interesaba muy poco tu paradero. Ella piensa que huiste con Susana a Europa."

"¿Estaba celosa?"

"No seas tan arrogante, Terrence. Yo la vi con ese joven de lentes y se veían muy felices.

"Yo sabía que eso iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano. Él siempre estuvo enamorado de ella."

"Y ella de él ¿verdad? ¡Claro! Por eso la dejaste. ¡Lo siento tanto!" – lo abrazó – "Sólo puedo imaginarme lo que sentiste cuando te dijo que esperaba un hijo."

Las palabras lo sorprendieron tanto como si hubieran sido un balazo.

"¿Qué…dijiste?" – se apartó de ella.

"Por eso la dejaste. No ibas a darle tu apellido a un hijo que no fuera tuyo…y ella parecía tan buena muchacha."

"Madre, no estás haciendo mucho sentido. ¿De qué hablas?"

"Del hijo que Candy tuvo con Stear."

"¿Candy tuvo un hijo?"

"Un niño…de ella y de su prometido."

Terrence tragó en seco y se puso de pie.

"¡No puede ser!"

"No te pongas así. No estoy escandalizada de la infidelidad."

"¿Cuál infidelidad?"

"¿No fue por eso que la dejaste?"

"No, la deje porque… ¡Eso no importa! Dices que Candy tiene un hijo… ¿es lindo?"

"¡Que pregunta tan extraña!"

"Madre…ese hijo...Tengo que ir a Chicago, mamá."

"¿Qué vas a hacer, Terrence? Mejor aléjate de ella…deja que siga con su vida y su matrimonio."

"No me importa si Candy se casa pero debo saber."

"¿Qué?"

"Si ese hijo es mío…"

Eleonor guardó silencio y observó el rostro desencajado de su hijo. Por su mente cruzaron las imágenes de su conversación con Candy, las imágenes del bebé…esos penetrantes ojos azules, el cabello marrón como el de Terrence…

"¡Por todos los cielos!" – exclamó Eleonor al atar cabos.

¡Su instinto no se había equivocado! Ese bebé era de Terrence.

"¡Me mintió! ¡Lo sabía!" – Eleonor empezó a dar vueltas por la sala – "La primera vez que lo vi… ¡Oh, Terrence! ¡Es igual a ti! ¡Qué tonta fui! ¡Debí saberlo! La última vez que lo vi, mi corazón me dijo que era tuyo…pero Candy y su novio fueron tan convincentes."

"¡Me las va a pagar!" – refunfuñó Terrence.

"¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Impedir la boda?"

"A reclamar a mi hijo."

La mañana estaba lluviosa y el mayordomo se sorprendió al escuchar la campana de la puerta. Con rapidez se dirigió hacia ella y la abrió para encontrarse con un hombre joven con cara de muy mal humor.

"Buenos días ¿puedo ayudarle?"

"Busco a Candy."

"¿A la señora Candy?" – Lo miró de arriba abajo – "¿A quién debo anunciar?"

Terrence entrecerró los ojos e impaciente, empujó a Thomas, el mayordomo, para entrar al vestíbulo. El mayordomo, sorprendido ante su rudeza, lo tomó de la manga.

"¡Quíteme las manos de encima!" – exclamó Terrence.

Beth descendía por las escaleras y se quedó de una pieza al verlo. Terrence la reconoció y se soltó para avanzar hacia ella. El sirviente lo siguió para detenerlo por la chaqueta.

"¡Beth! ¡Dile a este señor que si no me suelta…!"

"¡Señor Terrence!"

Al escuchar el tono de voz que Beth empleaba, Thomas se contuvo y dio un paso hacia atrás. Beth hizo un movimiento de cabeza para tranquilizar al mayordomo.

"¿Dónde está?" – preguntó a Beth

"¿Dónde…está?" – el corazón de la mucama latía a mil por hora.

"¿Dónde está?" – preguntó sujetando sus hombros.

"Arriba"- logró murmurar.

"¿Cuál es su habitación?"

"Allá…"- apuntó débilmente con el dedo.

Exasperado, Terrence subió de dos en dos los escalones y siguió la indicación de la mucama. No le tomó demasiado encontrarla…la voz de Candy que tarareaba le indicó su paradero.

Candy estaba frente a su espejo, probándose el vestido de novia que Madame Celine había entregado esa mañana. Acababa de colocarse las mangas cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

"¡Qué bueno que viniste, Beth! Necesito que me abotones la espalda."

"Será un placer, Candy."

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar aquella voz y se volvió lentamente. Terrence la miraba desde el marco de la puerta, su eterna sonrisa burlona dibujada en el rostro.

"¿Qué?... ¿Qué…haces aquí?" – preguntó sin aliento.

"Vengo por lo que es mío."


	23. CAPITULO 23 POSESION

_**Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta maravillosa historia de msgrandchester espero que la disfruten tanto como yo jejeje saludos**_

"¿Qué?... ¿Qué…haces aquí?" – preguntó sin aliento.

"Vengo por lo que es mío."

Candy tomó una bocanada de aire tratando de tranquilizarse. El Terrence frente a ella era mucho más apuesto que antes. Estaba más alto, sus piernas largas estaban enfundadas en un pantalón de lana negro de buen corte. El corte del saco resaltaba la anchura de sus hombros y su esbelta figura. Su rostro se veía más delgado, acentuando sus pómulos altos y su barbilla cuadrada. La melena le llegaba sobre los hombros, los mechones rebeldes cubrían parcialmente sus hermosos ojos azules.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves, pecosa?"

Su tono de voz irritó a Candy, sacándola de su ensoñación. Terrence la miró de pies a cabeza con descaro, reparando en su vestimenta.

"Lindo vestido" – se burló.

"¡No tienes derecho de estar aquí!"

"¡Claro que lo tengo!" - avanzó hacia ella – "¿dónde está?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"De mi hijo."

 **FLASH BACK**

Terrence corrió escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto. Eleonor lo siguió a corta distancia y al entrar a su habitación vio una maleta sobre la cama.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?"

"Traer a mi hijo al lugar al que pertenece" – dijo echando una muda de ropa dentro de la maleta."

"¿Traerás a Candy?"

"No."

"¿Qué?" – Eleonor se sobresaltó – "Terrence, no puedes…"

"¿No puedo, qué, madre? – la miró con los ojos fríos.

"No pretenderás separar a tu hijo de su madre. No querrás que él sufra lo que tú sufriste."

"Precisamente por eso es que lo traeré. Mi hijo no estará arrimado a otros."

"No creo que esté arrimado, como tú dices. Pude notar que era bien querido por su madre y por ese joven."

"Yo soy el padre" – cerró la maleta y la tomó de la manija.

"No cometas una locura, Terrence" – le pidió Eleonor con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Te prometo que no lo haré" – la besó en la frente –" y te prometo que traeré a tu nieto."

Una hora después, sentado en su vagón privado, Terrence esperaba la partida del tren de medianoche hacia Chicago. Sacó la cigarrera de plata de su bolsillo y un objeto brillante cayó a sus pies.

"¡Vaya! Así que estaba en este abrigo" – se dijo recogiendo la armónica del suelo.

Entrecerró los ojos y recordó que Candy se la había regalado pocos días después de su cumpleaños. Recordó el rubor que invadía las mejillas de Candy y la timidez que ella sentía porque se habían besado. Recordó los labios dulces y suaves de ella, la forma en que le robaba el aliento.

El hombre sacudió su cabeza para ahuyentar los recuerdos y frunció el entrecejo.

"¿Cómo pudo ocultármelo?"

Jamás habían hablado de hijos, del posible fruto de sus encuentros amorosos pero Candy sabía que él había sufrido por no tener un lugar al que llamar hogar…y ahora, ella pretendía hacer lo mismo con su hijo.

"¡No se lo permitiré! Mi hijo se criará conmigo."

Mientras el tren empezaba su marcha, Terrence miró su reloj.

"En unas horas nos volveremos a ver, Candy"- pensó encendiendo un cigarrillo.

No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se vería ella o su hijo. Según Eleonor, el pequeño era idéntico a él.

"Pero ¿será mío?" – se preguntó lleno de dudas.

 **END FLASH BACK**

Ahora estaban frente a frente y Candy lo miraba confundida. El actor avanzó hacia ella.

"¡No te pases de lista conmigo, Candy!"

"¡Te recuerdo que esta es mi casa, así que no grites!"

"¿Dónde está mi hijo?" – la miró a los ojos.

"No sé de qué hablas" – contestó con la mayor frialdad.

"¡No me mientas!" – la atrajo hacia su pecho.

Ojos verdes se toparon con ojos azules…ambos con la misma rabia y determinación.

"¡Te exijo que me sueltes en este instante, Terrence!"

"¡¿Dónde está?!"

Habría sido fácil esconder a Alex si no hubiera despertado por los gritos y empezado a llorar. Su llanto llegó a los oídos de ambos a través de la puerta de comunicación de Candy.

"¡¿Así que no hay ningún bebé?!" – avanzó hacia la guardería.

"¡Detente! ¡No tienes derecho!" – Candy se asió de su brazo.

"¡Ya verás los derechos que tengo!"

Terrence entró a la guardería y se detuvo junto a la cuna.

"¿Y este bebé, Candy?"

"Es mío y de Stear."

El actor se volvió a mirarla con chispas en los ojos.

"¡Mientes!"

"Cree lo que quieras, Terrence" – dijo con calma.

"¿Me estás diciendo que fuiste una adultera? ¿Estás diciendo que dormías con Stear mientras compartías mi cama?"

"¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme reclamos?" – preguntó Candy evadiendo la pregunta.

"¿De quién es este bebé, Candy?" – repitió Terrence.

"¡Es mío!"

"¿Solo tuyo?" – La miró con burla – "¿Acaso fue un milagro?"

El hombre levantó al bebé de la cuna con los brazos extendidos. Alex lloriqueaba y se retorcía. Candy intentó acercarse pero Terrence lo alejó de ella.

"No le hagas daño"- suplicó Candy.

"No hables estupideces" – dijo sin gritar para no asustar al bebé.

"Por favor…entrégamelo" – Candy avanzó hacia él.

"Guarda silencio" – dijo acurrucándolo en brazos – "No llores pequeño…todo está bien…"

Candy no podía creer la escena frente a ella. Terrence acurrucaba a Alex, que se iba calmando poco a poco mientras el actor le hablaba en voz baja, consoladora y acariciaba su cabeza.

"¿Me vas a decir que no es mío?" – preguntó Terrence sin mirarla.

"Creo que es un poco tarde para que digas eso."

Terrence la ignoró y posó al bebé sobre su hombro. Candy que estaba a espaldas de Terrence se sintió desfallecer al ver el pequeño rostro de su hijo tan parecido al de su padre.

"Debo estar soñando…"

El actor levantó la camisa del bebé con cuidado para mirar su piel como si buscara algo…

"¡Aja! – Exclamó Terrence volviéndose hacia ella – "El lunar de los Grandchester… ¿acaso has olvido donde tengo la mía?"

Candy sintió el rubor subir a sus mejillas. Había olvidado el lunar en forma de estrella que Terrence tenía sobre la pelvis, una característica de los Grandchester.

Alex la había heredado a un costado de su columna vertebral.

"No me mientas más, Candy" – le pidió amablemente – "¿Cómo lo has llamado?"

"¿Me devuelves a mi hijo?" – preguntó extendiendo los brazos.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Alex…" - tomó al niño y lo apretó en un abrazo.

"¿Alex?" – alzó una ceja.

"Terrence…Alexander…Andrey."

"Querrás decir Grandchester"– dijo con arrogancia.

"Andrey"– lo corrigió Candy – "Alex es sólo mío."

"Ya no lo es" – le dijo amenazadoramente.

Volvió a colocar a Alex en su cuna y le indicó a Terrence que salieran de la guardería. Una vez ahí, Candy cerró la puerta y se volvió para enfrentarlo.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Terrence? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Ya te lo dije. Vine por lo que es mío."

"¿Cómo…cómo supiste?"

"Eleonor. No somos tan tontos, Candy. Al menos yo no lo soy."

"No tienes ningún derecho."

"¡Tengo todos los derechos! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"Te lo dije" – repuso con calma.

"¡Mientes!"

"Te lo dije en las cartas."

"¿Las cartas?" – levantó la ceja sin entender.

"Las cartas que me devolviste."

"¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Pudiste decírmelo en persona!" – exclamó crispado.

"¿Para qué?" – ella se encogió de hombres.

"¿Cómo qué, "para qué"? ¡Tengo derechos sobre ese niño, Candy!"

"¿Derechos? ¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho!"

"¡Estás desquiciada si crees eso!"

"¡No los tienes!" – le dijo con rabia – "¡El único padre que Alex conoce es Stear!"

Se miraron indignados, sus respiraciones agitando sus pechos. Los ojos de Terrence lanzaron chispas y tomó a Candy de los hombros para amenazarla. Ella levantó los ojos verdes hacia él en desafío.

"¿Intentas intimidarme? ¡Ya no soy una niñita!"

"¡Alex es mi hijo!"

"¡Me encargaré que no lo sea, Terrence Grandchester!"

"¡No me desafíes, Candy, o…!"

"¿O qué?"

"¡Esto!"

El mundo se le vino encima a Candy cuando los labios de Terrence cubrieron los suyos. El aristócrata la rodeó con los brazos, sus manos deslizándose por su espalda aún desabotonada para acercarla. Ella intentó alejarse…sus manos quemaban su espalda.

Se debatió para soltase pero los brazos de Terrence eran como dos tenazas. La estrechó contra su pecho, robándole el aliento, obligándola a entreabrir los labios… ¡quería castigarla! ¡Dominarla!, que cediera ante él. Salvajemente la empezó a besar.

"¡No! ¡No!" – logró arrancar su boca de la suya.

El hombre abrió los ojos buscando la cama y prácticamente a rastras la llevó hacia allá. Candy sintió el colchón ceder ante su peso y al de Terrence sobre ella.

"¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!"– dijo golpeándolo con los puños.

"¡Eres mía! ¿Debo recordártelo? ¡Mía para amar! ¡Mía para siempre!"

"¡No me toques! ¡Me voy a casar! ¡Suéltame!"

"¡Entonces esta será nuestra despedida!"

"¡No!"

El estruendo tras ellos, lo hizo detenerse y levantó la mirada.

"¡Stear!" – exclamó Candy.

Terrence se levantó e inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo con burla. Candy corrió hacia Stear. Él la escudó con su cuerpo.

"¡Cornwall! ¡Nos volvemos a encontrar!"

"¡Lárgate de aquí, desgraciado!"

"Sólo vine por lo que es mío."

"Candy no te quiere."

"No vine por Candy. Vine por Alex."

Sus palabras dejaron estupefacto a Stear.

"Alex es mío."

"¿También pretendes engañarme?" – bostezó.

"Alex es de Candy y mío. Así que ¡lárgate!"

"Me iré…pero con Alex" – dijo con petulancia.

Candy soltó un sollozo al verlo encaminarse al cuarto de Alex y corrió hacia Terrence para detenerlo.

"¡Quítate!" – dijo Terrence al verla frente a la puerta.

"Te lo suplico."

"¡No le supliques!"– exclamó Stear abalanzándose sobre Terrence.

Stear lo haló del saco y lo hizo caer al suelo.

"¡Dije que te largaras!"

"¡Entrometido!" – el actor barrió con las piernas de Stear.

Horrorizada, Candy los vio lanzarse puñetazos y corrió hacia la cuna. Tomó a Alex entre sus brazos y corrió escaleras abajo mientras los estruendos se escuchaban por toda la casa.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" – preguntó Albert que regresaba de la oficina con Archi.

"Candy ¿qué haces vestida así por la casa?" – preguntó Archi.

"¡Albert! ¡Él está aquí!"

"¿Él?"

¡Terrence!" – exclamó Candy rompiendo en llanto.

"¡Vamos!" – gritó Archi corriendo escaleras arriba.

La servidumbre se asomó al vestíbulo llenos de curiosidad. Thomas los ahuyentó hacia la cocina. Candy lloraba con Alex en brazos mientras Beth intentaba calmarla.

Arriba, una batalla campal se desarrollaba entre Stear y Terrence. Mesas estaban volteadas, jarrones estaban rotos, los puños volaban por todas partes. Los dos parecían unos perros furiosos cuando Archi y Albert intervinieron.

"¡Basta!" – exclamó Albert arrojándose sobre Terrence.

"¡Suéltame desgraciado!" – respondió Terrence furioso.

Albert tuvo que sujetarlo por los brazos para apartarlo de Stear y Archi halaba a Stear del saco para detenerlo.

"¡Suéltame o te partiré la cara como a ese tipo, Archi!" – amenazó Stear.

"¡Deténganse!" – gritó Albert.

Terrence optó por darle un cabezazo a Albert y las lágrimas saltaron al rostro del rubio. Sorprendido y sangrante, soltó a Terrence que no perdió tiempo en abalanzarse sobre los hermanos Cornwall. Los tres cayeron al suelo, una masa de puños que golpeaban lo primero que veían.

Candy corrió escaleras arriba acompañada de Thomas. Los dos se detuvieron horrorizados al ver al sangrante Albert y a los luchadores.

"¡Basta ya!" – gritó Candy – "¡Archi, Stear, por favor!"

"¿Está bien, señor?" - Thomas se inclinó hacia Albert.

Albert asintió y le indicó que separara a los hermanos de Terrence. El mayordomo tomó una bocanada de aire y se abalanzó sobre el inglés.

"¡Suéltame!" – masculló – "¡Aun no acabo contigo, Cornwall!"

"¡Suficiente!" - gritó Albert en voz enérgica.

Los hombres cansados, heridos y sangrientos, se detuvieron. Candy corrió hacia Stear y lo abrazó. Terry jadeaba lleno de rabia.

"¡Esto es vergonzoso! ¡Tal parece que no fueran caballeros!" – les recriminó.

"¡Grandchester no es un caballero!" – gritó Archi.

"¡Es un patán!"

"¡Silencio!" – ordenó Albert y se acercó al actor.

"¿Quién eres tú para que des tantas ordenes, rubito?" – se mofó.

"El dueño de esta casa y por lo visto no me reconoces."

Terrence lo miró mientras se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano la sangre del labio.

"No sé quién eres ni me interesa."

"Que fácil olvidas a los amigos, Terrence" – dijo con seriedad.

"¿Albert?" – Parpadeó- "¿Qué diantre haces aquí?"

"Soy el tutor de Candy."

"Esto sí que está bueno" – logró decir antes de reírse – "El cuidador de animales es un ricachón."

"Un millonario" – lo corrigió Albert – "y te pido que te vayas de mi casa."

"¡No me iré a ningún lado sin mi hijo!"

"¡Será mejor que te vayas, Grandchester!" – Stear lo amenazó con el puño.

"¿Vas a obligarme?" – contestó Terrence con sarcasmo.

"Si no sales por las buenas, te echaré a la calle – lo amenazó Albert.

"¡No te daré a Alex!" – dijo Candy.

"Me lo llevaré igual" – contestó con calma.

"Terrence, en nombre de la amistad que un día tuvimos, te pido que te marches."

"No lo haré sin Alex. Tengo derechos sobre él."

"Es cierto."

"¡Albert!" – exclamó Candy llena de horror.

"Pero ahora no es el momento. Tenemos que conversar como los caballeros que somos."

"Bien. ¿A qué hora quieres que venga?"

"¡Debes estar bromeando!"- se quejó Stear.

"Te invito a que pases a mi oficina mañana" – dijo entregándole una tarjeta de presentación.

"Está bien. Te veré mañana porque esto no ha terminado."

"Thomas, por favor escolta al señor Grandchester a la puerta."

"Nos volveremos a ver…pecosa" – dijo en tono sugestivo.

El mayordomo intentó sujetarlo del saco pero él se soltó, fastidiado y salió de la habitación. La servidumbre se dispersó al verlo descender.

Arriba, Candy se ocupaba de revisar las heridas de Stear. El hombre tenía cortes y hematomas por todo el rostro. Albert se pinchaba la nariz para detener el sangrado mientras Archi se atendía el labio.

"¿Quién se cree que es para venir aquí?" – preguntó Archi.

"Es el padre de Alex" – dijo Albert con calma.

"Parece que no fuimos convincente con Eleonor "– dijo Stear.

"No te preocupes. Creo que siempre supe que esto iba a ocurrir."

"¿Qué vamos a hacer, Albert?" – preguntó Stear.

"Esperemos a que converse con él. Vamos a enterarnos de lo que quiere."

"Vino por Alex…no creo que esté bromeando" – dijo Candy, preocupada.

"No puede hacer nada" – dijo Archi – "no tiene derecho."

"Es la hora que enfrenten la realidad" – dijo Albert – "Quieran o no, Terrence tiene derechos y Alex ya no es un secreto."

"¡Oh cielos!" -sollozó Candy

"¿Qué ocurre?"– preguntó Stear.

"¡Me has visto en mi traje de novia! Es de mala suerte."

"Son supersticiones" – dijo abrazándola – "y no dejaremos que nos afecte."

El conserje del hotel abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver a Terrence entrar al vestíbulo y corrió hacia él.

"Señor Grandchester ¿qué le ha sucedido? ¿Está usted bien?"

"No se preocupe" – dijo moviendo la mano.

"¿Lo han asaltado?"

"No, sólo tuve un encuentro con viejos amigos" – dijo con sarcasmo.

"¿Necesita algo, señor?"

"Algo para curar mis heridas y unos vendajes."

"Las enviaré de inmediato a su suite" – prometió el conserje.

"Gracias" – dijo antes de entrar al ascensor.

Terrence entró a su habitación y vio su reflejo en el espejo con desagrado. Llevaba el saco roto, al igual que la camisa que estaba manchada de sangre. Tenía el labio hinchado y amoratado, hematomas en el pómulo y un corte sobre la ceja izquierda.

Caminó hacia el baño y abrió las llaves de la tina. Empezó a desnudarse mientras el vapor del agua caliente nublaba el espejo. Se quitó la ropa y la arrojó al suelo antes de sumergirse en la tina. Su mirada bajó hacia su pelvis donde la "marca" Grandchester reposaba…su hijo tenía el mismo lunar.

"Mi hijo" – dijo por primera vez en voz alta – "Terrence Alexander."

El agua caliente reconfortó su cuerpo magullado y dejó que los vapores lo relajaran. Cerró los ojos llenos de cansancio e intentó descansar pero imágenes de Candy cruzaron por su mente.

"Está hermosa…igual que ayer…más que siempre…"

A pesar de estar de espaldas, la había reconocido. El cabello rubio le llegaba hasta la cintura y la piel seguía siendo tan blanca como siempre pero sus curvas ya no eran las mismas.

"¿La maternidad?" – se preguntó.

Quizá. Lo cierto era que en el último año, Candy había dejado de ser una muchacha linda para convertirse en una mujer hermosa. Su cuerpo se había redondeado armoniosamente como demostraba el vestido que llevaba puesto. La cintura era pequeña, suficiente para rodearla con un brazo y atraerla hacia su cuerpo en un abrazo apasionado.

"Candy…"

Los ojos verdes tenían un brillo antes inexistente. Lo había mirado lleno de desafío y rabia…tal vez odio. Había pensado en intimidarla pero ella se le había enfrentado, tal como lo hace una leona para defender su cría…y eso le había provocado una extraña reacción…

No podía sacar de su mente la visión de la piel de su espalda descubierta y de lo suave que se sentía bajo sus manos…y no pudo evitar cubrir su boca de rosa con la suya. No pudo controlar el deseo de saborearla y saber si aún sabía a fresas…y mucho menos de sentirla bajo su cuerpo…y ella aún era toda suavidad.

Unos golpes insistentes a la puerta lo hicieron levantarse molesto de la tina.

Envolvió su cintura con una toalla y abrió.

"¿Quién es?" – gritó.

"Su medicina, señor, y los vendajes."

La mucama, pálida y asustada, bajó la mirada. El actor tomó la bandeja que le traían y después de darle una propina cerró de un portazo. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y empezó a curar sus heridas. Murmuró un par de obscenidades mientras se limpiaba los nudillos y se los vendaba.

"¿Cómo pudo ocultarme que era padre?"

¿Cómo pudo esconderle la verdad? Las palabras de Stear diciendo que Alex era suyo, lo indignaron - ¿Quién se creía para reclamar lo que le pertenecía?

Albert estaba en su escritorio de roble, sentado sobre una silla de cuero fino color vino. A su alrededor colgaban cuadros y se exhibían jarrones de porcelana fina, al igual que antigüedades de la familia como espadas y armaduras.

"Señor Andrey" - la cabeza de la secretaria asomó por la puerta.

"Dime Betty" – dijo sin levantar la mirada del contrato que leía.

"El señor Grandchester insiste en verlo y me ha amenazado con hacer un escándalo si no lo dejo entrar pero no tiene cita con usted."

"Hazlo pasar" – dijo Albert – "y que no nos interrumpan."

"Como ordene, señor."

Casi enseguida entró Terrence. El joven no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la riqueza de la oficina, y más al ver a Albert elegantemente vestido y con el cabello corto.

"Como has cambiado" – dijo a la par que estrechaba su mano.

"Bienvenido" – lo saludó Albert – "Toma asiento."

"Gracias. Jamás imaginé verte en este ambiente."

"¿Te parece que no hago juego?"

"Cuando te conocí eras cuidador de animales en el Blue River y ahora te encuentro aquí, en el edificio más grande de Chicago como William Andrey, jefe del clan Andrey."

"Has hecho tus averiguaciones ¿cierto?"

"Necesito saber a quién me enfrento."

"¿A quién te enfrentas?"

"Me imagino que como tutor de Candy compartes su opinión que no tengo derechos sobre Alexander."

"Al contrario, creo que los tienes" – le aseguró.

"Me sorprende que me digas eso."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque como tutor de Candy era tu obligación informarme de lo sucedido" – le reclamó.

"Mi única obligación es con Candy" – lo corrigió.

"Es obvio que ella no estaba en sus cabales cuando decidió ocultarme a mi propio hijo."

"¿Estarías tú en tus cabales si te hubieran abandonado?" – Lo miró con fijeza – "La dejaste sola en un país extraño con gente desconocida."

"Eso no viene al tema" – se molestó Terrence.

"¿No? Yo creo que tiene mucha relevancia. Candy llegó deshecha a América, vino a buscarte y tú la descartaste."

"Albert…"

"Pudiste decirle que no te interesaba tener una relación con ella antes de abandonarla en Londres "– Albert se puso de pie.

"Yo no lo abandoné. La dejé al cuidado de mi padre y no le iba a faltar nada."

"Le faltabas tú. Candy te amaba y según me contó, tal parece que tú también la amabas o al menos se lo hiciste creer."

"No vine a escuchar reclamaciones, Albert" – se indignó – "Vine a hablar de Alexander y el por qué no fui informado de su existencia."

"Candy intentó hacerlo. Sé muy bien que te escribía cartas después de su encuentro, cuando estaba en Nueva York."

"¡Basta! Ayer me pediste que hablara contigo sobre Alex y eso es lo único que voy a hacer."

"Hablemos entonces. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?"

"Que Alexander viva conmigo."

"¿Te mudarás a Chicago?"

"No."

"Entonces tendremos que arreglar un plan de visitas o algo así."

"Eso no sirve."

"¿Qué sugieres?"

"Que Alexander venga conmigo."

"¡Estás loco!"

"No lo estoy. El lugar de un hijo es junto a su padre, así que me lo llevaré conmigo."

"¡Candy se morirá sin su hijo!"

"Que venga entonces."

"Candy va a casarse con Stear y no podrá pasar temporadas en Nueva York. Su lugar es junto a su esposo."

"Ese matrimonio no será válido."

"¿Por qué dices eso?" – preguntó Albert, perplejo.

"Nunca legalicé los papeles" – dijo arrojando los documentos sobre la mesa.

Albert se quedó estupefacto y por un momento estuvo tentado a caerle a golpes a Terrence. Tomó los documentos entre sus manos y empezó a revisarlos.

"Como verás, Candy y yo aún estamos casados. Además, he corregido el certificado de nacimiento de Alexander para que conste como un Grandchester" – lo miró lleno de rabia – "¿Cómo se atreven a inscribirlo con padre desconocido?"

"No estabas presente y no había certificado de matrimonio" – le explicó – "¿Por qué no formalizaste el divorcio?"

"Nunca tuve tiempo de hacerlo. He estado ocupado en mi carrera."

"¿Con tu carrera o bebiendo?"

"¿Cómo te atreves?" – se indignó.

"Sé de tus andanzas, Terrence. Tu propia madre estuvo buscándote. ¿Crees que podrás ser un buen padre?"

"Estoy seguro de ello."

"Podría acusarte de abandono, Terrence y perderás todos tus derechos."

"Y yo podría acusar a Candy de inmoralidad ¿qué te parece?" – sonrió triunfante.

"Te desconozco, Terrence" – Albert tomó asiento – "¿Dónde quedó el chico bueno que conocí?"

"Nunca existió. Ahora dime ¿cuándo me entregarán a Alexander?"

"Dame tiempo, Terrence. Tengo que hablar con Candy y no va a ser fácil."

"Recuérdale que no tiene otra opción y no traten de engañarme o lo lamentarán."

"¿Es una amenaza?" – preguntó Albert molesto.

"Es una advertencia de caballeros."

"¿Te atreverías a separar un niño de su madre? ¿No es ese el motivo de tu amargura y resentimiento?"

"No me importa lo que digas, Albert. Te aseguro que Alexander se criará conmigo."

"Será mejor que te marches" - le indicó la puerta – "nuestra conversación ha terminado."

"Lamento que nos encontráramos en estas circunstancias, Albert. Un día fuiste mi gran amigo."

"Y hoy, te has convertido en mi gran enemigo."


	24. CAPITULO 24 DILEMAS

_**Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **uno mas jejeje espero que lo disfruten...recuerden es de la autora msgrandchester**_

 _ **saludos**_

Tía Elroy y los Leagan habían arribado a Lakewood para la boda de Candy; si bien los hermanos no habían sido invitados habían convencido a la anciana que se preocupaban que ella viajara sola. Conmovida, Tía Elroy aceptó que vinieran con ella pero les indicó que deberían comportarse de lo mejor. Stear prácticamente les había cerrado la puerta en la cara pero a insistencias de Candy, les dio la bienvenida, entre dientes. Los Leagan sabían que eran observados con disgusto pero por nada del mundo iban a perderse el "chisme", en particular después de ver los moretones de los Cornwall; Elisa y Neil prácticamente habían saltado de gusto al verlos. Por su lado, la anciana casi se había desmayado al enterarse de lo sucedido la noche.

"Dime que no es verdad" – suplicó Candy a borde de las lágrimas.

"¿Realmente puede quitarle a Alex?" – preguntó Annie.

"Estuve hablando con mis abogados y puede hacerlo" – confirmó Albert.

"¿Cómo es posible? Terrence me abandonó…me dejó en Londres, me echó de su lado en Nueva York…me pidió el divorcio."

"Técnicamente no te abandonó, Candy. Te dejó con su padre, en su casa de Londres."

"¡Me abandonó!"

"Terrence puede alegar que te dejó bajo el cuidado de su padre mientras él venía a América y que tú te escapaste con otro hombre."

"¡Con mi primo!"

"Con quien te vas a casar" – le recordó.

"Pero yo venía a buscarlo a él."

"¡Pobre huerfanita!" – Se burló Elisa – "Siempre tomando decisiones equivocadas."

"¿Estamos hablando de infidelidad?" – se burló Neil.

"¡Cállate imbécil!" – gritó Stear.

"Neil tiene razón" – dio Albert – "Terrence, puede alegar que le fuiste infiel al huir con Stear y en ese caso perderías la custodia de Alex definitivamente."

Candy dejó escapar un sollozo. Archi movió la cabeza llena de frustración mientras Annie intentaba consolar a su amiga. Los Leagan intercambiaban sonrisas.

Tía Elroy se cubría la boca un pañuelo como acostumbraba a hacer cuando estaba nerviosa.

"Tendrás que entregarle al niño" – dijo Elisa.

"Nadie te pidió una opinión" – le espetó Archi.

"¡Jamás le entregaré a mi hijo! ¡Nunca!"

"Candy y yo nos casaremos e iremos a vivir a Nueva York."

Albert miró a Stear y negó con la cabeza. La pareja intercambió miradas antes de buscar una respuesta en él.

"¿Qué sucede, Albert?"

"No podrás casarte con Candy, Stear."

"¿Por qué?"

"Candy no está divorciada de Terrence."

"¡¿Qué?!" – el grito fue unánime en el salón.

Los Leagan soltaron una carcajada pero se callaron al ver la mirada de la anciana.

Albert les dio una mirada amenazante antes de proseguir.

"Terrence jamás legalizó los papeles. Todavía eres su esposa, Candy."

"¡No! ¡No y no!" – gritó Stear.

"¿Cómo es posible?" – preguntó Candy a borde de las lágrimas.

"No queda más que discutir" – intervino por fin la tía – "Candy tendrá que regresar con su esposo."

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" – Se indignó Stear – "Candy es mi prometida y no la dejaré ir."

"Stear, tienes que hacerlo – le ordenó la tía.

"¡No me iré con él!" – dijo Candy

"Candy, trata de entender" – quiso calmarla Albert – "Tal vez sea lo mejor."

"¿Irme con el hombre que me abandonó y darle cabida en la vida de mi hijo? ¡Esa no es la solución!"

Candy salió corriendo del salón antes que le dijeran otra palabra.

"Por lo visto esa huérfana no se corrige" – increpó Neil.

"¡Es una maleducada!" – dijo Elisa.

"¡Basta! –Dijo Albert – "Este no es momento para sus rencillas. Elisa y Neil hagan el favor de irse."

"¿Nos echas?"

"No es la primera vez, Neil. Tía Elroy ¿por qué no te marchas con ellos?"

"¿Me echas de mi propia casa?"

"De ninguna manera, tía, es sólo que te ves muy cansada."

"Sé cuándo no soy bienvenida – se levantó la anciana – "Te sugiero que le hagas entender a tu prometida la seriedad del asunto."

"Haré todo lo posible."

Una vez a solas los tres hombres se miraron con preocupación.

Había una tensa calma tanto en Lakewood como en el Hogar de Pony. Candy después de su discusión había partido hacia el orfanato para desahogarse con sus madres. Las damas no podían creer que Terrence hubiera aparecido de manera tan inesperada y amenazando con llevarse a Alex. Ellas estaban de acuerdo con Albert en que Terrence tenía derechos pero no de esa manera. Le habían sugerido a Candy que conversara con tranquilidad con su "esposo" y que intentara llegar a un acuerdo por las buenas.

Un par de días habían pasado desde la aparición de Terrence y él no había vuelto a dar señales de vida. Candy pedía todos los días que Terrence hubiera cambiado de idea y que hubiera abandonado Chicago…pero sabía que era casi imposible que el aristócrata se fuera. Terrence tenía la filosofía de que lo que él quería, él lo conseguía de una o de otra manera.

"¿Cómo es posible que aparezca como si nada hubiera sucedido entre nosotros? ¿Cómo puede hablar de derechos?"

Cerró los ojos e inconscientemente se llevó los dedos a los labios sintiendo aún el beso de Terrence. Le costaba admitirlo pero él le había robado el aliento. La había hecho estremecer y recordó sensaciones excitantes, antes dormidas, al sentir sus manos cálidas sobre ella, acariciando y explorando…

Unos golpes a su puerta llamaron su atención y antes que pudiera responder, la figura de Terrence entró, seguida de Beth.

"Lo siento, señora" – se disculpó la mucama – "quise avisarle pero…"

"Pero yo la seguí hasta aquí" – interrumpió Terrence – "Tenemos que hablar."

Candy tomó a Alex entre los brazos y se puso de pie para entregárselo a Beth.

Terrence entrecerró los ojos, molesto ante su actitud pero no dijo nada. Beth tomó al bebé en sus brazos mientras Candy susurraba algo inteligible y la mucama salió de la pieza.

"Pudiste dejarme verlo" - le reclamó.

"Ya lo viste una vez."

"¿Qué pretendes con esa actitud, Candy?"

"Que te olvides de él."

"Eso será imposible y tú lo sabes."

"Te olvidaste de mí sin mucho esfuerzo. Creo que podrás hacer lo mismo con Alex."

La rubia sabía que había dicho palabras equivocadas y lo confirmó al escuchar la respuesta de Terrence.

"Te duele ¿verdad?"

Ella le dio la espalda y caminó hacia su ventana. La mirada de Terrence siguió el vaivén de sus caderas.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Terrence?" – preguntó sin mirarlo.

"¿No te lo dijo, Albert? Quiero a mi hijo" – avanzó hacia ella.

"Eso no va a poder ser, Terrence. No te entregaré a Alex."

"No creo que tengas opción."

El actor se detuvo tras ella, muy cerca. Candy contuvo la respiración al sentir el calor corporal de Terrence atravesar la delgada tela de su camisón y de pronto estuvo muy consciente de lo escaso de su vestimenta.

"La ley está de mi lado, Candy."

"¿Por qué no puedes marcharte y dejarme vivir en paz?"

"No dejaré que un hijo mío crezca sin padre."

"Estoy segura que tendrás otros hijos que cuidar."

"Pero ninguno será tuyo, Candy…sólo tú podrías producir algo tan hermoso."

Las palabras de Terrence la dejaron boquiabierta. ¿Acaso Terrence le guardaba algún tipo de cariño? El hombre pareció incomodarse ante las palabras que hubiera pronunciado y bajó la mirada.

"Me marcho pasado mañana a Nueva York y le he pedido a mi madre que le preparen una habitación."

"¡No me puedes obligar a entregártelo!"

"Lo haré" – dijo con la mayor frialdad.

"Terrence ¿te parece bien si lo llevo a Nueva York cada quincena a visitarte?"

"¿Cada quincena? Debes estar delirando."

"¿Cada semana? Iré con Stear cada semana."

"¿Stear?"

"Estoy comprometida con Stear y pienso casarme con él…imagino que no te importa."

"En lo absoluto pero ¿cómo vas a casarte con él si aún eres mi esposa ante la ley?" – sonrió socarrón.

"Imagino que aún podemos legalizar los papeles."

"Por supuesto pero hay un detalle, Candy. No te daré el divorcio a menos que me entregues a Alexander."

"¿Me harás elegir entre los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida?"

Sus palabras causaron el efecto deseado en Terrence.

"¿Los dos hombres más importantes en tu vida?"

"Alex y Stear. ¿Cuándo legalizarás los papeles?"

"Cuando me entregues a Alex."

"¡Eso no es justo!" – se exaltó Candy.

"Todo se vale en la guerra y en el amor."

El comportamiento de Terrence colmó a Candy. Levantó la mano y la estrelló en el rostro del hombre. La bofetada sonó como un disparo y él se llevó la mano hacia la barbilla para mover su quijada de lado a lado.

"¿Te sientes mejor, Candy?"

"¡Jamás te lo entregaré!"

"Si no me lo entregas, igual me lo llevaré."

"¿Serias capaz?"

"¡De eso y mucho más!"

"¡Eres un canalla!"

"¿Qué piensas hacer, Candy? ¿Huir como lo hiciste en Londres? ¡Hazlo y me aseguraré de quitarte a Alex!"

"¡Nos abandonaste!"

"¡Te abandoné a ti, no al bebé!"

Candy sintió como si él la hubiera abofeteado y se abalanzó sobre él. Iracunda, lo golpeaba con los puños cerrados sobre el pecho.

"¡Canalla! ¡Canalla!"

"¡Basta!" – dio Terrence sujetando sus manos.

"¿Por qué?" – le preguntó sollozante.

Impotente y sintiéndose vencida, Candy no pudo controlar el sollozo que escapó de su garganta. Terrence la miró y notó las lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro.

"Deja de llorar, Candy."

"Contéstame una pregunta"- dijo casi sin fuerzas.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué, qué?"

"¿Por qué tanto engaño? ¿Por qué fuiste tan vil?"

"No preguntes tonterías, Candy" – dijo cruzando los brazos.

"¿Qué hice para que me dejaras?"

"No cambies de tema."

"¿Era todo un juego? ¿Solo querías llevarme a la cama?"

"Eras muy hermosa…y estabas tan cerca" – contestó con cinismo.

Candy se limpió las lágrimas al escuchar sus palabras.

"Te amé tanto y tú…"

"Dejemos de hablar estupideces, Candy. Mejor dime cuando puedo venir por Alex."

Ella se puso de pie y avanzó hacia él.

"¿No podemos llegar a un acuerdo?"

"¿Un acuerdo?" – preguntó desinteresado.

"Tiene que haber una manera de resolver este dilema."

Terrence inclinó la cabeza hacia el lado y la miró descaradamente.

"¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer?"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Aun eres hermosa" – dijo Terrence desatando el nudo de su bata.

"¿Me estás sugiriendo…?"

"¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer por conservar a Alex?" – se acercó sugestivamente.

"¿Cesarías en tu intento de llevártelo?"

"Podría considerarlo."

"Entonces, considéralo" - y sin más, le echó los brazos al cuello.

Los dedos de Candy se enredaron en la melena de Terrence y acarició su nuca tal como a él le gustaba.

"Perdóname, Stear…" – pensó Candy fugazmente antes de besarlo.

El hombre se estremeció al sentirla separar sus labios y la rodeó con los brazos para estrecharla y corresponderle. Un gemido se escapó de los labios de Candy al sentirse ahogada en su beso apasionado.

"Así te recuerdo"- murmuró él con voz pastosa.

Las manos de Candy descendieron hacia su pecho. El hombre entreabrió los ojos para verla retirar su saco y dejarla caer al suelo.

"Creí que estabas comprometida con Stear" – murmuró.

Ella lo calló con otro beso y Terrence sonrió antes de llevarla a la cama.

"¿Te entregarás a mí, Candy?" – le preguntó junto al oído.

"Si quieres pero no te lleves a Alex."

"Me gustas, pecosa" – dijo presionando su cuerpo al de ella – "¿Serás mía?"

"Si es lo que deseas"- contestó con voz entrecortada.

Terrence besó su cuello hasta llegar a su hombro para mordisquearlo antes de regresar a su boca. Separó su labio inferior para pedir acceso y la besó con desesperación. El sabor amargo y salado de sus lágrimas lo hicieron reaccionar.

Soltó sus labios como si quemara y miró su rostro empapado. Su mirada azul busco la de Candy…verde y vacía.

"Candy…"

El hombre se pasó una mano nerviosamente por los cabellos y rehusó su mirada mientras se ponía de pie. Le dio la espalda y recogió su saco del suelo.

"Vendré pasado mañana por Alex, Candy."

"¡Espera!"

Era demasiado tarde; Terrence había abandonado la habitación y ella podía escuchar sus pasos descender apresurados por las escaleras. Se ajustó la bata para cubrir su piel y se encogió en posición fetal mientras lloraba.

Terrence parecía un desquiciado manejando de regreso hacia Chicago. La nieva caía en copos sobre el camino pero él no aminoraba su marcha. Estaba huyendo, huyendo de Candy y de la canallada que estuvo a punto de cometer.

"¿Qué estaba pensando?" – se recriminó.

No estaba pensando…al menos no con su cerebro. Se despreció al comprobar, una vez más, que no era inmune a los encantos de Candy. Era demasiada tentación tenerla tan cerca y tan hermosa.

"¿Por qué lloraba?"

Se dijo que prefería no conocer la respuesta al sentir los agujones de los celos clavarse en su corazón…al fin y al cabo, él tenía la culpa, él se la había cedido a Stear, él la había echado de su lado.

"Tenía que hacerlo…no podía…no puedo…"

¿Por qué el amor era doloroso? Era la pregunta que se hacía una y otra vez.

"Porque el amor es para los poetas" – se respondió con cinismo.

Candy no podía dormir. Asustada, escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse y vio a Stear entrar. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran de su rostro.

"Candy ¿estás bien?"

"¡Oh, Stear!" – exclamó arrojándose a sus brazos.

"Beth me dijo que él estuvo aquí."

"Insiste en llevarse a Alex… ¿qué voy a hacer?"

"Jamás se lo permitiremos, Candy. Te lo prometo" – dijo besando su frente.

"¿Cómo lo vamos a evitar?"

"Lo he estado pensando y encontré una solución."

Candy lo miró llena de esperanza.

"Vamos a escaparnos, Candy."

"¿Qué?"

"Nos iremos esta noche, Candy y nadie podrá encontrarnos."

"¿Dónde iremos?" – se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

"Al otro lado del país, a California. Las ciudades son pequeñas y desorganizadas. Le será muy difícil a Terrence hallarnos."

"Stear, no puedo permitir que…"

"No hables tonterías, Candy. Allá podré trabajar. Mi padre tiene amigos y estoy seguro que me ayudarán. ¿Confías en mí?"

"Claro pero esto es demasiado."

"Nada es demasiado si se trata de tu bienestar y de Alex. Seremos una familia, Candy."

"No podré casarme contigo."

"Lo sé pero nadie tiene que saber que no estamos casados. Además, en mi corazón ya eres mi esposa. No necesito un papel para saberlo."

"Sí, Stear. Nos iremos."

Los primeros rayos del amanecer empezaban a filtrarse entre las nubes y el tren echaba vapor hacia el cielo mientras sonaba el silbato. Cómodamente sentada en su vagón privado, Candy esperaba el retorno de Stear del comedor.

"¿Por qué tardará tanto?" – se preguntó nerviosa muy a su pesar.

Escuchó unos golpecitos en su puerta antes de que se abriera. El tiquetero le sonrió antes de preguntarle su nombre.

"¿Candy White Andrey?"

"Así es."

"Aquí está" – dijo a alguien tras él.

Candy palideció cuando el empleado se apartó y Terrence avanzó hacia ella. Los ojos del hombre estaban oscurecidos de la rabia. Lo escuchó pedirle al hombre que lo esperara afuera y cerró la puerta.

"¿Realmente creíste que no te tendría vigilada? Ni tú ni tu familia son de confiar. Les advertí que no jugaran conmigo, Candy."

"No es nuestra intención, Terrence. Entiende que no te puedo entregar a Alex."

"Puedes hacerlo Candy. Hazlo y te doy el divorcio."

"Dame el divorcio y llevaré a Alex a visitarte."

"Ya hablamos sobre este tema y no acostumbro a repetir conversaciones" – dijo con petulancia.

"Pero…"

"Entrégame a Alex, Candy" – hizo el ademán de alzarlo.

"¡De ninguna manera!" – ella lo apartó con rudeza.

"¡No estoy jugando, Candy! Si no me entregas a Alex, acusaré a Stear por intento de secuestro y a ti de infidelidad."

"¡No te atreverías!"

"¿No? Tengo a Stear en custodia, Candy."

"Mientes."

"Mira por la ventanilla y compruébalo."

La rubia se asomó por la ventanilla y confirmó que sus palabras eran ciertas.

"No puedes hacernos esto."

"¿Por qué no? Ustedes iban a huir con mi hijo."

"Me obligaste a tomar esa decisión. No te puedo dar a mi hijo."

"Es mi hijo también y tú me has quitado seis meses de su vida. No hagas esta situación peor, Candy" – la apartó y tomó la canastilla.

"Te lo ruego, Terrence"- sujetó su brazo.

"¡Adiós, Candy!" – dijo abriendo la puerta.

"¡Espera! ¡Iré contigo!"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Alex me necesita."

Se miraron por lo que pareció una eternidad.

"Está bien" – dijo Terrence por fin – "Vamos, el tren parte en diez minutos."

"¿El tren?"

"El tren hacia Nueva York. No puedo perder otro minuto aquí. Sígueme."

Ambos descendieron del tren y un policía se acercó a Terrence.

"¿Todo bien, señor Grandchester?"

"Todo bien" – dijo mostrando al bebé.

"¿Qué hacemos con el señor Cornwall?"

"Terrence, por favor. Haz que lo suelten. No le envíes a prisión."

"Intentó secuestrar a mi hijo" – le contestó con rabia.

"Por favor" – volvió a repetir – "Si de verdad amas a Alex, no le hagas esto a Stear."

"¿Señor Grandchester?" – preguntó el policía confundido.

Candy le dio una última mirada suplicante a Terrence antes de correr hacia Stear.

El hombre se puso de pie y la miró avergonzado. Ella lo abrazo antes de apartarse

"Te han esposado, Stear."

"Estaré bien… ¿Qué sucedió con Grandchester?"

"Me iré con él. No hay otra solución. No me dará el divorcio hasta que se lleve a Alex y yo no puedo estar sin él."

"Debe haber otra solución"

"No la hay" – movió la cabeza.

"¡Tú no puedes…!"

"Querido Stear" – tomó sus manos – "No hay otra solución."

"No te vayas con él. ¡Te lo suplico!

"¡Y yo te suplico que entiendas!"

Se miraron en silencio. Stear hizo un gran esfuerzo por controlar sus emociones y transformó su rostro en piedra.

"Perdóname, Candy."

"No tengo nada que perdonarte. No será para siempre" – le prometió – "buscaré la manera de convencerlo que me deje regresar a Chicago."

"Lo sé."

El policía regresó con una mirada perpleja y aflojó las esposas de Stear.

"No permitas que te lastime, Candy."

"No lo haré."

"¡Candy!" – Escucharon en grito de Terrence – "¡Debemos irnos!"

Candy asintió.

"Es hora de decir adiós, Stear."

"No es un adiós, Candy…es un hasta pronto."

"Hasta pronto" – le sonrió con debilidad.

Ambos caminaron hacia Terrence que sonreía triunfante desde el andén del tren.

Stear lo miró lleno de rabia.

"Nos volvemos a encontrar, Cornwall."

"Pagarás por esto, Grandchester. Te lo prometo."

"Y yo te prometo que te estaré esperando."

Alex, en brazos de Terrence, empezó a lloriquear y Candy lo tomó de sus brazos de Terrence.

"¡Debemos abordar, Candy!"

"En un minuto" – se volvió hacia Stear – "¿Quieres despedirte de Alex?"

Stear abrazó al niño y besó su frente.

"Nos volveremos a ver Candy y no olvides que te amo…a los dos."

"Lo sé" – lo miró con tristeza – "nosotros también te amamos."

Terrence sintió su piel erizarse al verlos besarse. Los policías intercambiaron miradas y el actor sintió su rostro encenderse.

"Hasta pronto, Stear." – Candy subió la escalinata hacia el vagón.

El gigante de acero empezó su marcha mientras el silbato aullaba. Candy acostó a Alex en su canastilla y tomó asiento frente a Terrence que la miraba sin expresión en el rostro mientras ella lloraba.

"¿Por qué lo nombraste Alexander?" – preguntó de sopetón.

"Porque él es mi protector…él me protegerá de la tristeza que habrá junto a ti."


	25. CAPITULO 25 AJUSTES

_**Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **uno mas...saludos**_

"Albert" - Stear intentó hablar.

"¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo se les ocurrió intentar escapar?!"

La voz de Albert retumbaba por toda la mansión Andrey. El rubio caminó nerviosamente por el estudio hasta su licorera.

"¿No te parece que es demasiado temprano para un trago, tío?"

"¡Te callas!"

"No es para tanto, Albert."

"De Candy puedo esperar una reacción tan impulsiva pero de ti… ¡Por todos los cielos, Alister!"

"¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?" – Stear lo miró con frialdad.

"¡Eres el mayor de todos! ¡Esperaba un poco más de ti!"

"¿Qué habrías hecho tú si estuvieras a punto de perder la mujer que amas?"

Albert tragó en seco al escuchar sus palabras pero no cedió.

"Estuviste a punto de ir a la cárcel."

"No me hubiera importado con tal que Candy estuviera lejos de ese mal nacido."

"¿Cómo voy a arreglar esta situación, Stear? ¡Terrence se ha llevado a Candy!"

"No tienes que repetírmelo."

"Después de lo que intentaron hacer, dudo mucho que nos permita verla."

"No puede evitarlo. Somos su familia. Pienso ir mañana mismo en el primer tren a Nueva York."

"Te lo prohíbo" – dijo con voz seca y tajante.

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que escuchaste. Si alguien va, seré yo."

"¿Por qué tú?"

"Porque soy su tutor, así de sencillo."

"Estás equivocado si crees que…"

"Stear" – lo interrumpió Albert – "¿quieres que Terry acuse a Candy de infidelidad? Él es muy capaz de hacerlo."

"No me quedaré aquí."

"Lo harás o..."

"¿O qué?" – lo desafió Stear.

"Te encerraré en el ático."

Las palabras pronunciadas por Albert eran tan inverosímiles que Stear soltó una carcajada. El rubio sonrió de medio lado.

"No estoy bromeando."

"Lo sé, Albert."

"¿Harás lo que te pido?"

"Esperaré a que regreses y entonces partiré."

"De acuerdo, sobrino" – le puso la mano sobre el hombro – "Sé que esto debe ser muy difícil para ti."

"Es como si hubiera estado a punto de tocar el cielo."

"Y te lo arrebataron."

El tren seguía su camino hacia Nueva York a toda prisa. Candy y Alex se habían quedados dormidos poco después de dejar Chicago y horas después seguían durmiendo.

Terrence la observaba en silencio, sentado frente a ella. Su rostro estaba pálido y aún podían observarse los rastros de las lágrimas en las puntas de sus largas pestañas.

"Soy un canalla…"

En su canastilla, Alex se desperezaba. Terrence se inclinó hacia él para levantarlo en brazos. El bebé miró a su padre con curiosidad.

"Hola amiguito" – dijo Terrence en voz baja – "Te has de preguntar quién soy…pues bien, te diré que soy tu padre."

Terrence lo acomodó cerca de su hombro para mirarlo a los ojos…unos ojos tan idénticos a los suyos, que sonrió lleno de orgullo.

"¿Me reconoces, hijo mío? ¿Reconoces el llamado de la sangre?"

Por respuesta, Alex tomó un puñado de sus cabellos y lo haló. El actor cerró un ojo al sentir el tirón pero se rió.

"Haz una pregunta tonta" - se recriminó.

Alex levantó su manito y la colocó sobre la mejilla del actor…con relativa fuerza.

"¡Vaya! Veo que heredaste eso de tu madre" - dijo antes de apartar la manito con sus labios.

El bebé agarró la nariz de su padre e hizo sonidos alegres.

"Eres un truhán"- se rió Terrence – "¿Tienes hambre? Debes tener hambre. Vamos a ver que te podemos comprar mientras la pecosa sigue durmiendo."

Se puso de pie, sosteniendo a su hijo con cuidado. Abrió la puerta del vagón y salió silenciosamente.

Eleonor Baker paseaba nerviosamente por la sala. Hacía pocas horas había recibido una llamada de Albert Andrey. El hombre se presentó como el guardián de Candy y le informó que Terrence en términos poco caballerosos se había llevado a su hija y a Alex.

La dama se quedó sin habla al escuchar el relato de Albert acerca de las amenazas de Terrence, su intento por encerrar a Stear, y su poca consideración hacia Candy.

Una vez más miró el reloj y contó las horas para la llegada del tren. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacer… ¿Cómo era que Candy había regresado con Terrence si estaba comprometida? Arrugando el entrecejo, se dijo que su hijo debió haber tenido algún arrebato temperamental.

"No lo comprendo…Terrence estaba tan enamorado en Escocia."

En su memoria los podía ver felices y sonrientes en la Villa. Nunca antes había visto a Terrence tan tranquilo y sosegado. Algo debió ocurrir en Londres pero imposible confirmarlo cuando Terry se negaba a hablar acerca de su relación con Candy.

Candy despertó y sobresaltada se puso de pie al no ver a su hijo.

"¡Dios mío!"

Asustada, salió del compartimiento en busca de Alex. Los demás pasajeros miraban con curiosidad a la joven que corría por el vagón llamando a "Terry" y a "Alex". Candy atravesó dos vagones antes de detenerse en el comedor. Entró dando un portazo y todos los comensales guardaron silencio.

"¡Terrence!" – exclamó.

El ojiazul levantó la mirada, sorprendido ante el revuelo que ella estaba causando.

"Ma…aaa…" - dijo Alex.

Candy respiró aliviada y se acercó a la mesa donde Terrence estaba con Alex, que tenía las mejillas y la barbilla cubiertas de avena. El actor no se quedaba atrás, tenía manchas en el saco y en las mangas.

"¿Qué te sucede?" – preguntó él cuando ella tomó asiento.

"No lo vi…me asusté"- se llevó la mano hacia el pecho.

"¿Qué creíste? ¿Qué me había lanzado de un tren en marcha?"

El actor volvió a llevar la cucharita de té hacia la boca de Alex. El bebé tomó lo que le daban…antes de escupirlo. Candy vio la desilusión en el rostro de Terrence y tuvo que esforzarse por no sonreír.

"¿Por qué hace eso?" – preguntó Terrence.

"¿Qué le estás dando?"

"Avena. Me dijeron que eso comen a su edad."

"¿Lo endulzaste?"

"¿Endulzarlo?"

Candy metió su dedo índice a un costado del plato y lo puso sobre los labios del hombre. Terrence abrió los ojos sorprendido.

"Pruébalo" – le ordenó – "¿Te lo comerías?"

Terrence se lamió los labios antes de hacer una mueca.

"¿Ves?" – Preguntó Candy – "Sólo porque sea un bebé no significa que no le gustan las cosas sabrosas."

"Me estoy dando cuenta"- dijo limpiándose con una servilleta.

Candy tomó a Alex en sus brazos.

"Estás hecho un desastre, mi cielo" – lo limpió con delicadeza.

"¿Vas a alimentarlo? Puedo pedir una nueva ración."

"Te lo agradecería."

"¿Quieres algo de comer? Debes tener hambre."

"Un emparedado no me caería mal."

"¿Algo más?"

"Un vaso de leche."

"¿Para ti o para Alex?"

"Para mí."

"¿Acaso tienes diez años?" – él la miró con curiosidad.

"Me gusta la leche."

Terrence se encogió de hombros y llamó al mesero para poner la orden. Candy se llevó la mano hacia los cabellos para aflojar el moño que llevaba en la nuca. La cabellera rubia cayó, larga y rizada por sus hombros mientras Terrence la observaba embelesado.

"¿Estará consciente de lo hermosa que es?"

"¿Qué tanto me miras?" – preguntó ella arrugando la varicilla.

"Nada."

Cerca de la media noche, el coche que Eleonor había enviado a la estación se detuvo frente a su casa. Desde la ventana observó a Terrence descender antes de ofrecerle su mano a Candy.

"Al menos no ha perdido sus modales…" – pensó sonriente.

Candy rechazó su mano y bajó del coche con un bulto muy abrigado entre los brazos.

"Vamos Candy" – le dijo Terrence tomándola del brazo.

"No me toques" – dijo sacudiéndose.

"Que agresiva te has vuelto" – se burló Terrence.

La joven ignoró su comentario y subió los escalones hacia la puerta. Terrence le ordenó al chofer que entrara sus maletas antes de seguir a Candy.

"Bienvenidos."

Eleonor los esperaba en el recibidor. Terrence se acercó a ella para besar su mejilla. El mayordomo le pidió a Candy su abrigo y ella se lo entregó.

"Lo he traído, madre" – dijo Terrence lleno de orgullo.

"¿Cómo estás, Candy?"

La dama dio un paso hacia ella y Candy retrocedió instintivamente. El gesto no pasó desapercibido y Terrence frunció el ceño.

"Candy ¿Qué…?"

Su madre hizo un gesto con la mano para acallarlo y se acercó a Candy con una sonrisa.

"¿Me permitirías ver a mi nieto?"

¿Cómo decirle que no? ¿Cómo decirle que no a la madre del hombre que más había amado? Sus ojos azules brillaban como los de Alex. La rubia movió la cabeza afirmativamente y le entregó al nene.

"¿Qué te parece, madre?"

"¡Es hermoso!" – dijo ella visiblemente emocionada.

"Es Terrence Alexander Grandchester."

"Hola Alex, soy tu abuela" – ella acarició su mejilla.

Madre e hijo contemplaban al bebé emocionados mientras Candy controlaba las ganas de llorar.

"Me gustaría retirarme" – los interrumpió – "Es bastante tarde y debo acostar a Alex."

"¡Claro! ¡Claro!" – Eleonor se lo devolvió – "Llévala a su habitación, Terrence."

"¿Cuál le has preparado?"

"La contigua a la tuya."

Terrence le hizo un gesto a Candy para que lo siguiera escaleras arriba.

"Espero que te guste" – dijo Terrence abriendo la puerta.

Candy miraba su habitación con ojos curiosos, tratando de conocer el ambiente en el que viviría de ahora en adelante. La habitación era amplia con su propia salita de estar y era innegable que Eleonor tenía un gusto exquisito. Las paredes de la habitación estaban recubiertas de papel tapiz satinado en tonos durazno y crema. La cama tenía un dosel y cuatro postes de madera tallada. El edredón estaba relleno de plumas de ganso y era sumamente suave. Una cuna había sido colocada en la salita de estar, que se había convertido en la recamara de Alex. Había una cómoda, una mesa de cambio, y una cuna mecedora.

"¿Te gusta tu habitación pecosa?"

"Sí, gracias y te agradecería que no me llamaras pecosa."

"Está bien…pecosa."

"¿Qué es esa puerta?"

"La sala de baño…y al otro lado, estoy yo" – dijo sugestivamente.

"Es bueno saberlo" – respondió con sarcasmo.

"Tu ropa ha sido puesto en el armario y ordenaré que la modista venga a verte mañana."

"¿La modista? ¿Para qué?"

"¿Cómo que, para qué? Empacaste ligero después de todo."

"Stear iba a comprarnos ropa nueva" – contestó ella con una sonrisa.

"¿Ah sí? Pues mi esposa y mi hijo no usarán ropa comprada por otro hombre."

"¿Tú esposa? Hace mucho que me echaste de tu lado."

"Pero decidiste volver conmigo" – se recostó en el marco de la puerta.

"No decidí volver contigo, Terrence. No me dejaste otra opción…y ahora, te pido que me dejes sola. Estoy muy cansada y debo acostar a Alex."

"Como quieras, pecosa. Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches."

Terrence regresó al estudio y se sorprendió al encontrar a Eleonor esperándolo.

"Pensé que estarías durmiendo, madre."

"Tenemos que hablar."

"No tengo ganas de hablar."

"Anda, sírveme una copa y acompáñame."

Caminó hacia la licorera y sirvió dos copas antes de sentarse frente a ella.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para traerla de regreso?"

"Pensé que no íbamos a hablar."

"Es sólo curiosidad porque tengo entendido que se iba a casar."

"Candy no se puede casar."

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"No estamos divorciados."

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Nunca legalicé los papeles."

Eleonor lo miró sin entender.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"¿Hice, qué?"

"¿Por qué no legalizaste los papeles?"

"Me olvidé" – dijo antes de tomar un trago largo.

"Esa es la respuesta más incoherente que he escuchado en mi vida, Terrence Graham Grandchester."

"Cuando me llamas por mi nombre completo es porque estás disgustada" – se burló.

"Estoy hablando muy en serio. ¿Me quieres decir la verdad?"

"¿Cuál verdad?"

"¿Por qué la dejaste en Londres con tu padre? ¿Por qué la apartaste cuando te vino a buscar? Dijiste que no tenía cabida en tu vida para ella y si no es así ¿por qué no te divorciaste?"

"¡Mamá!"

"Tú la amas" – dijo corta y precisa.

"¡No!"

"Admítelo."

Terrence se pasó una mano por los cabellos, nerviosamente. Atinó a sacar la cigarrillera de su bolsillo y se llevó uno a los labios. Eleonor lo observó tomar una bocanada y exhalar con un suspiro.

"Tendrás que dejar de hacer eso, Terrence."

"¿Por qué?"

"Tienes un bebé en casa. No puedes fumar cerca de él."

"Está bien. No lo haré."

"Seguro Candy te lo agradecerá."

"Me importa muy poco si me lo agradece o no."

"Mientes."

"¡Madre, eres imposible!"

"No, querido. Tú eres el imposible."

"Yo sólo quería a mi hijo, mamá. No quiero que se críe sin padre."

"No puedes ser su padre si vas a lastimar a su madre."

"No intento lastimarla."

"Entonces no la obligues a estar contigo."

"Ella fue la que quiso venir."

"Porque no quería separarse de su hijo."

"Aún puede marcharse."

"No lo hará sin su hijo."

"Entonces ¿Qué harás?"

"No lo sé…"

"Procura no hacerle la vida complicada a Candy. Pude ver en su mirada que ya no es la chiquilla que conocí en Escocia."

"No, ya no lo es."

"Y es obra tuya, querido."

"¿Mía?"

"Tú la hiciste mujer y la hiciste madre. Esos hechos de la vida son trascendentales."

Los dos guardaron silencio mientras terminaban el contenido de sus vasos.

"¿Es lindo, no?" – preguntó Terrence con una sonrisa.

"Es verdaderamente hermoso. Es idéntico a ti."

"¿A mí?"

"Tu padre y yo creíamos que no había un bebé más hermoso que tú, Terrence."

"Me iré a descansar."

"¿Irás al teatro?"

"Le prometí a Robert que regresaría en una semana" – se inclinó para besar su mejilla – "y ya pasó más de una."

"Que descanses, hijo mío."

"Hasta mañana, madre."

Pesadamente subió las escaleras para llegar a su habitación. Se detuvo por instante frente a la puerta de Candy, hasta tomó el picaporte entre sus dedos…

"¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?" – se recriminó antes de alejarse.

En su habitación, Candy respiró con mayor tranquilidad al escuchar los pasos que se alejaban.

A la mañana siguiente, Terrence se levantó muy temprano e intentó entrar a la habitación de Candy para despedirse de su hijo pero se encontró con la sorpresa que ambas puertas estaban cerradas.

"¡Condenada pecosa!" – pensó mientras caminaba hacia el teatro.

La mañana estaba fría pero el actor no reparaba en ello, demasiado absorto en la noción que su hijo estaba en su casa. Entró como un autómata al teatro, colgó su abrigo y desenrolló la bufanda de su cuello antes de dirigirse hacia la cafetera.

"¡Buen día, Grandchester!" – lo saludó una afable voz.

"¿Qué tal, Karen?"

Karen Claise lo miró con extrañeza; hacía mucho que él no la saludaba con tanta frialdad. Sus encuentros casi siempre estaban cargados de flirteo pero no aquella mañana.

"¿Resolviste tus asuntos?"

"Los resolví" – dijo tomando un sorbo de café.

"Te veo distinto… ¿te sucedió algo?"

"Nada malo" – le sonrió él – "¿Qué tal los ensayos?"

"No son iguales sin ti"– dijo con coquetería.

Terrence ignoró su comentario y posó su taza sobre el fregadero.

"¿A trabajar?" –le preguntó Karen.

"A trabajar" – le contestó con seriedad.

Subieron al escenario y Robert Hattaway lo miró disgustado.

"¿Así que decidiste volver?"

"Siento el atraso, Robert."

"Lo vas a sentir mucho más si no me das una buena representación, Grandchester. ¡Acto III, ahora!"

"¿Cuál escena?"

"¡Todas!"

Karen tomó su posición y le rogó a los cielos que Terrence diera una buena representación o todos tendrían que pagar las consecuencias.

La luz se colaba entre las cortinas cuando Candy despertó. Asustada, se dio cuenta que eran cerca de las diez de la mañana y se levantó de un salto hacia la cuna de Alex. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Alex se entretenía con el juguete que colgaba sobre su cuna.

"Mi amor" – dijo levantándolo en brazos – "¿Hace mucho despertaste?"

El bebé hizo gorgoritos ante la pregunta de su madre.

"Mami durmió más de la cuenta gracias a las impertinencias de tu padre."

Con bebé en brazos avanzó hacia el lavamanos para lavarse la cara y los dientes.

El bebito sonreía a su imagen en el espejo.

"¿Empiezas a reconocerte, no?" – sonrió también Candy.

Alex tomó uno de los rizos de su madre y lo llevó hacia su boca.

"No hagas eso, mi cielo."

Regresaba hacia su cama cuando escuchó unos toques en su puerta.

"¿Quién es?" – preguntó con cautela.

"Es Eleonor."

"Pase."

Eleonor entró con un arreglo de flores. Tras ella, entró la mucama con una bandeja en mano.

"Escuché tus pisadas y supe que habías despertado. Este arreglo llegó temprano en la mañana."

"Gracias" – extendió el brazo para tomar las flores.

La dama le indicó a la mucama que posara la bandeja sobre la cama y que se retirara. Candy tomó la tarjeta que venía con las flores.

"Te extraño. Nada es igual sin ti. ¿Lo intentamos de nuevo? Stear"

"Me imagino que son de tu prometido."

"Así es…"

La mirada de Eleonor se posó en el anillo que Candy llevaba.

"Es una reliquia de familia" – dijo Candy extendiendo la mano hacia ella.

"Es una belleza. Tu prometido debe quererte mucho."

"Nos queremos mucho."

"¿Puedo tomar a Alex?"

"Hay que cambiarlo" – explicó Candy.

"¿Puedo hacerlo?"

"Si así lo desea."

Eleonor se puso de pie llena de entusiasmo y llevó a Alex hacia el cambiador.

"Hace años que no hago esto…pero aún recuerdo."

Candy la observó mientras se animaba a tomar su desayuno.

"Me sorprende que no llore, Candy."

"Debe saber que usted es su abuela."

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" – Eleonor terminó de cambiar a Alex.

"Tenía que proteger a mi hijo."

"Jamás le hubiera causado daño" – regresó a la cama.

"Lo sé, Eleonor pero no quería que Terrence lo supiera."

"Tiene sus ojos" – dijo Eleonor con ternura – "Supe que era su hijo en el instante que lo vi."

"Lo sé…y lamento haberle mentido."

"¿Tal vez podamos vivir en paz, Candy?"

"Yo sólo quiero regresar a Lakewood, Eleonor. Mi familia está allá al igual que mi prometido."

"¿No queda nada del amor que tenías por mi hijo?"

"Terrence se encargó de acabar con él."

"Son tan jóvenes, Candy, y Terrence ha cometido tantos errores."

"No creo que Terrence esté consciente de ello."

"Por el bien del niño."

"Por el bien de Alex es que quiero volver a Lakewood" – la interrumpió Candy –"Su hogar está allá."

"Podría estar aquí si le dieras una oportunidad."

"¿Una oportunidad? ¿A Terrence? Terrence no ha mostrado ningún interés en mí, Eleonor. Además, seguro que Susana está cerca."

"Hace meses que dejó de verse con Susana y que yo sepa no hay ninguna otra."

"Eso no importa. Yo lo olvidé hace mucho y empecé una nueva vida."

"¿Eres feliz en tu nueva vida?"

"Lo era hasta que llegó Terrence."

Alexander empezó a lloriquear y Candy empezó a alimentarlo.

"Abre bien la boquita" – le dijo dándole una cucharadita de compota.

"Espero que le guste."

"Tal parece que sí" – dijo Candy al ver como Alex devoraba la compota de manzana.

"Yo misma se lo preparé."

"Entonces traía amor" – le sonrió Candy.

¡Se me olvidaba! Tu padre llamó esta mañana."

"¿Albert?"

"Le dije que dormías y que lo llamarías tan pronto pudieras."

"Gracias, Eleonor."

"Le dije que estabas bien y le prometí que te cuidaríamos."

"Se tranquilizará con eso."

"No le mentí, Candy. Esta es tu casa y podrás disponer de lo que quieras."

"Gracias. Usted siempre fue muy amable."

"Me gustaría preguntarte algo."

"Diga usted."

"¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?"

"Me parece que ya tuvimos esa conversación."

"Es que encuentro tan extraño el comportamiento de Terrence."

"Así es él. Impredecible y arrasa con todo frente a él…sin importarle las consecuencias."

"Mucho de eso es culpa mía y de Richard."

"Terrence ya es un adulto."

"No es fácil dejar el pasado atrás."

"No, no lo es" – Candy se puso de pie, incomoda ante la conversación que estaban sosteniendo –"Si me disculpa, quisiera arreglarme."

"Entiendo. ¿Quieres que me quede con Alex?"

"No es necesario. Debo bañarlo."

"Estaré abajo por si necesitas algo y hay un teléfono en el pasillo."

"Gracias."

Candy dejó escapar un suspiro al verse sola. Alex la miró.

Era más de medio día cuando Robert ordenó que tomaran un descanso. Le hizo un gesto a su estrella masculina y este se acercó a él.

"No lo hiciste tan mal, Grandchester."

"Gracias, Robert."

"Creo que tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente."

"Así es. Podremos conversar en casa. Le dije a mamá que te llevaría a comer…así podrás conocer a mi hijo."

"Así que te saliste con la tuya."

"Me salí con la mía" – dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Has traído a tu hijo?"

"No sólo he traído a mi hijo…la traje a ella."

"¿Qué dices? Pensé que ella iba a casarse con otro."

"No puede hacerlo porque jamás me divorcié de ella."

"Muchacho, me tienes confundido. Cuando nos conocimos me contaste que estuviste casado en Inglaterra."

"Así es."

"Dijiste estuve. Eso es pasado."

"Lo sé."

"No entiendo."

"Ella me ocultó su embarazo y quiso ocultarme a mi propio hijo. Encima de eso, iba a hacer que lo adoptara su prometido."

"Entonces…"

"Entonces, le dije que me diera al niño y que le daría el divorcio."

"Y por lo visto, ella no aceptó."

"No y se empeñó en venir conmigo."

Robert lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Es lo que haría cualquier madre."

"Hice lo que tenía que hacer y ya tengo a mi hijo."

"¡Cielos, muchacho! Tu vida parece una tragedia griega."

"Eso he pensado un par de veces."

Los dos hombres tomaron sus abrigos y salieron.

La mesa estaba puesta para el almuerzo cuando sonó el timbre. Candy estaba en la biblioteca mirando unos libros cuando Terrence entró acompañado de un hombre.

Los tres intercambiaron miradas.

"Robert, ella es Candy. Candy, él es Robert Hattaway, mi jefe."

"¿El famoso Robert Hattaway?"

Terrence la miró intrigado. ¿Desde cuándo sabía Candy acerca del mundo del teatro?

"Espero que la fama sea por cosas buenas" – dijo Robert besando la mano de Candy.

"Pensé que estaba retirado" – se ruborizó ella.

"Encontré un artista lo suficientemente bueno para salir de mi retiro" –dijo palmeando la espalda de Terrence.

"Ya veo."

"¿Dónde está Alex?" – preguntó el actor.

Candy apuntó hacia el sofá donde Alex se chupaba el dedo gordo del pie. La rubia lo había rodeado de almohadones.

"¿Lo has amurallado?" – se burló Terrence.

"No quiero que se caiga."

El hombre avanzó hacia el sofá y lo alzó para mostrárselo a Robert.

"¿Así que este es el heredero?" – sonrió Robert.

"Terrence Alexander."

"¡Pobre bebe! Mira que ponerle tu nombre."

"Eso mismo pensé" – dijo Candy para sorpresa de Terry.

"Hola jovencito" – saludó Robert – "Tienes la mirada de tu padre."

"O sea mía" – dijo Terrence tontamente.

Robert se rió.

"Se nota que estás orgulloso pero debemos darle crédito a esta damita" – le sonrió a Candy – "Usted sufre todos los malestares y él se lleva la gloria."

Candy no pudo evitar sonreírle. Definitivamente Robert Hattaway era muy simpático.

"Mis felicidades, Terrence. Has sido bendecido."

"Gracias."

"También usted señora Candy."

Eleonor apareció en el salón y les pidió que pasaran al comedor. Candy intentó disculparse pero ella la convenció de acompañarlos mientras la mucama subía con Alex.

Sentados en el comedor, Candy no dejaba de sorprenderse ante lo amable que era Terrence. Tenía un carácter muy afable, tenía buen humor…

"Supongo que los milagros suceden todos los días…" – pensó Candy.

"¿Por qué tan callada, señora Candy?"

"Llámeme Candy, Robert."

"Está bien. Candy ¿por qué tan callada?"

"Estoy un poco cansada. Recién llegamos anoche."

"Con razón actuaste tan mal, Terrence."

"Dijiste que no lo hice tan mal."

"Te mentí. No quería avergonzarte frente a tus colegas."

Eleonor sonrió ante la cara de desilusión de su hijo.

"No te preocupes, Robert. Candy y yo nos encargaremos que empiece a portarse bien."

"¡Claro! Ahora tiene a su esposa y a su hijo."

"Sí, a su esposa. ¿Qué pensarán de ello tus colegas y tus admiradoras, Terrence?" – preguntó Candy, mordaz.

"¿A qué te refieres?" – él la miró con seriedad.

"Una vez dijiste que un artista no debe tener ataduras."

Robert y Eleonor se miraron.

"¿Te vas a presentar al mundo como el soltero codiciado o el amante esposo?" – continuó Candy.

"¿Debo decidirlo ya? No soy famoso aun"- se encogió de hombros mientras les traían su comida.

"¡Contéstame! ¿Me vas a ocultar ¿Vas a ocultar a tu hijo?"

"No lo he decidido."

"Me lo imaginaba. Es típico de ti. Siempre actúas antes de pensar."

"¡Basta!" – dejó caer su puño sobre la mesa.

Los platos dieron un brinco sobre la mesa. Candy se puso de pie indignada.

"Con su permiso" –dijo.

"No hemos terminado."

"Voy a ver a mi hijo" - dijo cortante y salió.

Terrence tomó el contenido de su copa de un sorbo y salió tras ella. El director y la actriz se miraron atónitos.

"¿Cómo te atreves a comportarte así?" – Terrence abrió de un empujón la puerta.

"Sal de aquí" – dijo Candy.

"Traje a Robert a conocerlos. ¿Qué más quieres?"

"Yo no quiero nada" – dijo tomando asiento en su butaca.

"Yo no te pedí regresar conmigo, Candy. Tú lo decidiste."

"No te iba a entregar a Alex."

"¿Ni por el divorcio?"

"¿Entregarte a Alex por mi divorcio? ¿Qué clase de opción es esa?"

"La única que tenías."

"Esa era una canallada de tu parte por si no se te ha ocurrido."

"Creo que realmente no deseabas casarte con Stear"- dijo con voz melosa.

"Te equivocas."

"Creo que no has podido olvidarme, pecosita" – se acercó a ella y la hizo levantar del sillón.

"¿Es que sólo sabes actuar como un gamberro?"

Terrence la miró con ojos entrecerrados antes que se fijara en el ramo de flores.

"¿Qué es eso?" – la soltó abruptamente.

"Nada que te interese."

El actor se acercó a las flores y notó un sobre junto a ellas. La leyó antes que Candy pudiera evitarlo y se volvió a mirarla con rabia.

"Más vale que no intentes escaparte de nuevo, Candy."

"Haré lo que me plazca."

"Eres mi esposa, Candy" – le recordó.

"Sólo de nombre."

"¿Segura?" – La acercó a él – "¿Eras tan difícil con Stear?"

"Al contrario, era muy sencillo entregarme a él."

Las palabras dichas por Candy sorprendieron a Terrence y lo enfurecieron. La apretó contra su pecho, dejándola casi sin aliento.

"Me lastimas…"

"Así que te acostabas con Cornwall."

"¿Qué te importa? Tú me entregaste a él. Le dijiste que me cedías…como si yo fuera un objeto."

"Eras mía, Candy."

"Me dejaste libre para hacer lo que quisiera."

"Eres una…"

"¡No te atrevas a insultarme, Terrence!"

"No perdiste el tiempo ¿eh?"

"¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué pasara la noche sola mientras tú tenías la compañía de otras?"

"Es diferente."

"¿Por qué? ¿Porque eres hombre? Las mujeres también tenemos necesidades" – le dijo sugestivamente.

"¿Y Stear las llenó?"

"Mejor que tú."

Por un instante, Candy pensó que él la iba a golpear. Terrence estaba pálido y se estremecía de la rabia.

"¿Stear es mejor amante que yo?" – preguntó entre dientes.

"Mil veces mejor"- se liberó de sus brazos pero él la retuvo.

"Te probaré todo lo contrario."

Su beso fue salvaje; tenía toda la intención de lastimarla. Candy se debatió y logró arrancar sus labios de los suyos. Candy consiguió empujarlo y lo miró indignada.

"¡No me toques! Eres un ser vil y asqueroso."

"Sólo intentaba llenar tus necesidades."

"Stear me dejó lo suficientemente satisfecha, Terrence."

"No voy a permitir que me seas infiel."

"Ya lo fui."

"Pues desde este momento lo dejarás de hacer."

"¿Se aplica eso a ti, Terrence?"

"¿A mí?"

"Claro. ¿O es que sólo tú te puedes divertir?"

"Soy un hombre."

"Sal de mi habitación, Terrence" – le ordenó – "No eres bienvenido."

"Ya veremos."

"Si intentas tocarme otra vez, te prometo que huiré y te aseguro que no me encontrarás."

"¿Me amenazas?"

"Te digo que pienses antes de actuar."

Terrence se encaminó hacia la puerta.

"¡Otra cosa, Candy!"

"¿Qué?"

"Quiero ver a mi hijo por las mañanas, así que ¡no cierres las puertas!"

Salió dando un portazo.


	26. CAPITULO 26 EXTRAÑOS

"Buenas noches, señor" – saludó el mayordomo.

"Buenas noches, Stuart" – le entregó el abrigo y el sombrero – "¿Y la señora?"

"La señora Candy salió, señor."

"¿Salió?"

"Esta tarde apareció un joven y se la llevó con él."

"¿Un joven? ¿Cómo era?"

"Alto y rubio, señor Terrence."

"¡Albert!" – Masculló – "¿Salieron hace mucho?"

"Desde el mediodía, señor."

"¿Y Alex?"

"Su hijo salió con ellos…muy bien abrigado."

"¿Me dejó alguna nota?"

"Ninguna, señor."

"Gracias, Stuart. Estaré en mi estudio."

"¿No cenará, señor?"

"No tengo hambre."

Terrence azotó la puerta de su estudio y se encaminó hacia la licorera. Con las cejas fruncidas tomó la botella y un vaso antes de sentarse en el sofá.

"¿Qué se cree esta pecosa?" - tomó un sorbo – "Tendré que conversar muy seriamente con ella."

"No vas a conseguir nada a las malas, Terrence." – la voz de Eleonor le llegó desde muy lejos.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?" – le preguntó al cielo.

Hacía más de un mes que Candy había dejado de hablarle y de siquiera dirigirle una mirada. Y como si aquello no fuera suficiente, Eleonor se había marchado semanas antes a California donde le habían ofrecido estelarizar cine mudo. Todas las noches, Terrence llegaba a un ambiente silencioso.

El cumpleaños de Terrence llegó pocos días después de su arribo a Nueva York.

Esa mañana de invierno, el hombre se miró al espejo y recordó con amargura que un año atrás le había pedido el divorcio a Candy.

"Pensé que era lo mejor…" – se dijo mientras se rasuraba.

¡Qué equivocada había sido su decisión! Había apartado a Candy de su lado…se había condenado a una soledad que ni los amigos, ni el trago, ni el cigarrillo podía llenar. Por un tiempo había dejado que la depresión lo envolviera y si no fuera por Robert Hattaway, Terrence no tenía idea ni de dónde estaría.

"Vagando y pensando en ti, pecosa…"

Y durante aquel tiempo, ella se había convertido en madre. Muchas veces había intentado preguntarle a Candy sobre su embarazo, sobre el nacimiento de Alex pero ella se limitaba a darle respuestas cortas y a recordarle que Albert y Stear siempre estuvieron junto a ella.

Terrence dejó escapar un suspiro y terminó de vestirse antes de entrar a la recamara de Candy. Le dio una mirada a la rubia que dormía arropada hasta el cuello sobre su cama, una mano bajo la almohada.

"Aun parece un ángel…"

Alex se mordía el talón cuando su padre asomó el rostro por encima de la cuna.

"Buenos días, señor Grandchester… ¿sabe bien su pie?"

El bebé balbuceó alegre y estiró las manos hacia el rostro familiar. El actor lo levantó y Alex enredó sus manitas en el cabello de su padre para halarlo.

"Si sigues haciendo eso, voy a tener que cortarme el cabello" – lo amenazó Terrence antes de sonreír.

"Ba…ba…ba…"

"¿No sería mejor si dijeras papá? Pa…pa…pa…pa…"

"Ba…ba…ba…"

"¿Qué tal dadá? Da…da…da…"

"Ba…ba…ba…"- e hizo burbujitas.

Terrence sonrió y besó a Alex en la frente antes de devolverlo a la cuna.

"Ma…ma"

"Mamá está durmiendo, como siempre. Eres definitivamente hijo mío, madrugador. Nos veremos luego, Alexander."

Candy lo escuchó salir de la habitación y se levantó molesta.

"¡Insensato! ¿Se cree que después de tener un hijo uno duerme como cuando era soltera?"

Levantó a Alex y lo besó en la mejilla.

"Buen día, mi cielo"- lo llevó hacia la cama y lo acurrucó contra ella.

Alex balbuceaba mientras Candy se fijaba en el calendario.

"Hoy es el cumpleaños número diecinueve de tu padre."

Recuerdos dolorosos vinieron a su mente; la aparición de Terrence solicitando el divorcio, la devolución de sus cartas, la crueldad con la que le había hablado.

"Prométeme que no vas a crecer…al menos no tan rápido"

Abajo, Eleonor se servía una taza de té en el desayunador. Terrence entró a saludarla y besó su frente.

"Felicidades, mi amor."

"Gracias, madre."

"Prepararé tu platillo favorito esta noche, hijo."

"No es necesario que te molestes, madre."

"Déjame consentirte…no lo pude hacer en muchos años."

Terrence miró a su madre y vio la sonrisa triste en su rostro.

"De acuerdo, madre."

"Puedes invitar a algunas personas si quieres."

"Le diré a Robert que venga…tal vez a otros más."

"¿Les presentarás a Candy?"

"Supongo."

"¿Supones?"

"Imagino que la verán."

"Le diré que coloquen un par de puestos más".

"Te veré esta noche, madre."

"Que tengas un buen día."

Poco después, con Alex en brazos, Candy bajó hacia el estudio de Eleonor. La dama le comentó que Terrence iba a traer a unos invitados a la cena y que la presentaría.

"¿Es verdad?"

"No tengo porqué mentirte."

"Claro. Es sólo que me sorprende."

"Terrence quiere ofrecerle un hogar de paz a Alex. ¿Tal vez podrían vivir en paz hasta que resuelvan sus diferencias?"

"O hasta que me dé el divorcio" – dio Candy tajante.

"Sí, claro."

"¿Le molestaría si preparo un pastel?" – dijo Candy entusiasmada.

"¿Un pastel?"- Eleonor la miró extrañada.

"Grace me enseñó a preparar el favorito de Terrence…y como es el homenajeado."

"La señora Johnson te dará todo lo que necesites."

"Gracias."

"¿Cuidará a Alex mientras cocino?"

"Será un gusto quedarme con este caballerito" – le sonrió.

El pastel se estaba horneando y Candy se dirigía hacia su habitación para cambiarse cuando tocaron a la puerta. Como el mayordomo estaba ocupado, ella mismo abrió la puerta y se quedó de una pieza al ver quien tocaba.

"Buenos días ¿puedo hablar con Terrence?"

"¡Susana Marlowe!" – Candy se quedó sin habla.

Susana miró a Candy con curiosidad. Su cara se le hacía familiar y al reconocerla la miró con disgusto.

"¡Yo sé quién eres! ¡Eres la admiradora de Terrence ¿Acaso eres su nueva querida que te tiene en su casa?"

"Yo…"- la rubia no atinaba a hablar.

"¡Para que lo sepas, Terrence no ha dejado de visitarme cada noche después de sus ensayos en el teatro!"

"Pues él pasa cada noche aquí."

"No tiene que quedarse conmigo para comportarse como mi esposo."

Candy quiso que la tierra se la tragara mientras Susana la miraba con veneno puro.

"¿Dónde está Terrence?"

"Salió."

"Entrégale esto cuando llegue" – le puso una caja en enfrente.

"¿Qué es? ¿Una bomba?"

"Por lo visto se te contagiado el sarcasmo de mi Terrence."

"Sólo es una pregunta."

"Una pregunta muy indiscreta. Para tu información y no es que te concierna, es una camisa muy fina con sus iniciales grabadas…no creo que tu podrías costearla."

"Claro…"

"Y dile que vendré esta noche a cenar con él. Si yo fuera tú, no me expondría al ridículo que vas a hacer. Todos saben que él y yo somos pareja."

Sin poder controlarse, Candy le tiró la puerta en la cara y corrió hacia la cocina.

Abrió la puerta del horno y tiró el pastel en el fregadero.

"¡Señora! ¿Qué hace?"

"¡Ese canalla no se merece un pastel!"

"¿Señora?" – la cocinera la miró con confusión.

"Me voy a mi habitación. En la sala hay una caja para Terrence, entréguesela cuando llegue" – ordenó.

"Sí, señora."

Candy corrió escaleras arriba y se encerró a su habitación a llorar llena de rabia y frustración.

"¡Sigue con Susana! ¡Me obligó a venir y sigue con ella! ¡Por eso no quiere decirle a nadie que es padre y esposo! ¡Debería denunciarlo a los periódicos amarillistas y hundirlo!" – pensaba llena de coraje.

Unos toques a su puerta llamaron su atención. La mucama le indicó que tenía una llamada. Se limpió las lágrimas y salió hacia el pasillo.

"¿Aló?"

"¿Candy?"

"¿Stear? ¿Eres tú, Stear?"

"¿Estás llorando, Candy? ¿Qué te sucede?"

"¡Los extraño tanto, Stear!"

"No nos extrañes tanto, Candy. Estamos aquí."

"¿Qué dices?"

"Albert vino por negocios y a verte. Logramos convencerlo que nos trajera…incluso convenció a la señora Britter."

"¿Annie está aquí?"

"Todos estamos aquí. ¿Te recojo en media hora?"

"Estaré esperándolos."

Recobrando los ánimos, Candy se bañó y se atavió en un vestido café de lana de talle ajustado. Se recogió el cabello en un estilo francés y se perfumó. Escuchó a Alex estornudar y corrió hacia él.

"¿No te gusta el perfume de mami, Alex?"

Vistió al nene en un trajecito oscuro de lana y botitas antes de colocarle el abrigo negro que Terrence le había comprado días antes.

"Hay que reconocer que tu padre tiene buen gusto"- sonrió Candy.

El timbre de la puerta la hizo bajar de prisa pero cuidadosa con Alex. Stuart le abría a la puerta a Stear y le daba la bienvenida.

"¿A quién busca, señor?"

"¡A mí!" – gritó Candy llegando al vestíbulo y abrazándolo.

"¡Candy! ¡Alex!" – besó a ambos en la mejilla.

"¡No puedo creer que estés aquí, Stear!"

"¡Ni yo! Traje tu equipaje ¿habrá quien lo entre?"

"Yo me encargaré, señor" – dijo Stuart.

Candy terminó de abrocharse el abrigo y cubrió a Alex con una manta.

"Hasta luego, Stuart."

"Disculpe ¿a dónde debo decir que salió la señora?" – preguntó Stuart respetuosamente.

"Diga que salí con mi familia y que no sé a qué hora volveré."

Terrence Grandchester caminaba por las calles de Manhattan con una sonrisa en el rostro. Por una razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, se sentía desbordante de la felicidad, el aire le parecía más limpio, el cielo más azul, la vida más hermosa

"Terrence."

Esa voz femenina lo devolvió a la realidad y volvió el rostro hacia ella.

"Susana."

"¿Cómo estás, Terrence?" – la rubia lo saludó con su mejor sonrisa.

"¿En qué puedo servirte?" – le preguntó con su acostumbrada frialdad.

"Sólo quería…desearte felicidades."

"¿Felicidades?"

"Es tu cumpleaños ¿cierto?"

Terrence la miró con una ceja levantada.

"Siempre averiguo lo que me interesa."- le explicó ella.

"Pues, gracias."

Se miraron en silencio y Terrence recordó algo.

"¿Cómo va tu embarazo, Susana?"

La mujer se ruborizó y bajó la mirada.

"Te debo una disculpa por esa situación. Me equivoqué."

"Eso creí" – se detuvo – "¿Hay algo más que quieras, Susana? Debo marcharme."

"¿Irás a tu casa?"

"No, tengo otro compromiso" – mintió.

"Entonces no te detendré" – se puso de puntillas para besar su mejilla – "Felicidades de nuevo."

"Gracias. Hasta luego."

"Hasta luego."

Susana lo vio alejarse y tuvo ganas de llorar.

"¡Va a buscar a esa rubia! ¡La tiene viviendo en su casa!"

Sintió como si un cuchillo se clavara en su corazón. Lo que había empezado como un juego se había convertido en una obsesión para ella. Ningún hombre la había ignorado con la prisa que Terrence lo habría hecho y eso lastimaba su orgullo sobremanera.

Annie corrió hacia Candy cuando la rubia entró a la suite que ocupaban en el Waldorf. Las dos muchachas se estrecharon mientras sollozaban.

"¿Y Albert?"

"Vendrá pronto. Está terminando una cita de negocios y nos acompañará a cenar. ¿Me quieres decir por qué estabas tan alterada cuando te llamé?"

"Es horrible, Stear. Esa mujer…esa Susana…se apareció en casa."

"¿Qué dices?" – exclamó Archi que no se había perdido ni una palabra.

"¿Susana Marlowe?" – Annie tomó asiento junto a Alex en un sillón.

"Sí. Dice que ella y Terrence continúan teniendo…"

"¡No lo digas!" – Archi la interrumpió – "¡Le voy a partir la cara!"

"Siempre crees poder resolver todo a puños" – lo amonestó Annie.

"Y yo…yo me estaba tomando la molestia de hornearle un pastel…y ese…ese canalla la invitó a la cena de esta noche."

"¿Hay una cena?"

"Es el cumpleaños de Terrence."

"Por eso le horneabas un pastel" – murmuró Stear.

"Espero que se queme" – dijo Archi.

"Lo arrojé a la basura" – les dijo Candy – "¡Estoy tan harta de todo! ¡Quiero volver a Lakewood!"

"Calma, Candy" – Annie la abrazó - ¿Has conversado con Terrence?"

"Casi no nos hablamos pero él insiste en que Alex se criará junto a él."

"¡Es un cabeza dura!" – Dijo Stear – "¡Tiene que haber una manera!"

"¿Una manera de qué?

Los cuatro se volvieron para ver a Albert, alto y varonil, entrar a la suite. El hombre colgó su abrigo antes de acercarse a su protegida y besarla en la mejilla.

"¿Cómo está la damita más linda de este mundo?"

"Triste. Quiero regresar a Lakewood. Llévenme con ustedes, Albert."

"Quisiera hacerlo, Candy pero sólo te perjudicaría" – tomó sus manos.

"Ese canalla sigue saliendo con Susana Marlowe" – dijo Stear.

"¿Y si lo acusamos de infidelidad?" – sugirió Archi.

"Este es un mundo de hombres" – les recordó Annie – Sus indiscreciones no son mal vistas.

Los tres hombres tuvieron que reconocer que era cierto. Albert posó su mirada sobre Alex que estaba recostado en el sofá, balbuceando.

"¿Dónde está el principito? ¡Ahí está!" – jugó Albert con él.

"Si hoy es cumpleaños de Terrence ¿no deberías estar ahí?" – preguntó Annie.

"¡Ni aunque me pagara! ¡No voy a cenar en la misma mesa que esa mujer!"

"¿Había una cena en tu casa?" – preguntó Albert.

"No es mi casa" – lo corrigió Candy.

"Se llevará la sorpresa del siglo al no verte" – se rió Archi.

"¿Crees que es recomendable enfurecer al señor Grandchester?" – le preguntó Albert con cautela.

"¡Me importa un rábano si se enoja!"

"A las malas no sacarás nada de él, Candy" – le recordó Albert.

Los ojos azules de Terrence relampaguearon.

"¡¿Qué Candy no está?!"

"Baja la voz, Terrence" – Eleonor intentó calmar a su hijo.

"¿No le dijiste que tendríamos invitados?"

"Se lo dije."

"¿Y se fue? ¿Qué le pasa a la pecosa?"

"La verdad no lo entiendo. Hasta estaba horneando un pastel para ti."

"¿Candy estaba horneando?"

"Aunque no lo creas."

"No tiene sentido. Me hizo un pastel y ¿se fue?"

"Técnicamente no te hizo un pastel."

"¿Qué? Me confundes."

"Lo batió, lo puso a hornear y lo tiró al fregadero."

"¡¿Qué?!"

"La señora Johnson dijo que estaba furiosa cuando lo hizo y que luego recibió una llamada y salió."

"¿Dónde fue?"

"Stuart dijo que partió con un joven y que se iba a reunir con su familia."

"¿Y a qué hora regresa?"

"No lo precisó."

Eleonor se preparó para el estallido de Terrence. El hombre apretó las mandíbulas y caminó ansioso por el estudio.

"¡¿No lo precisó?! ¿Qué se cree, Candy? Ella es una mujer casada, con deberes y comportamientos que se esperan de ella."

"¿Debo recordarte que tú la dejaste y que ella está acostumbrada a hacer lo que mejor le parezca?"

"¡Madre!"

"Lo siento pero es así."

"Esperamos invitados, madre."

"¿Saben de ella?"

"No, sólo les dije que les tenía una sorpresa. ¿Te imaginas el ridículo que haría si les hubiera dicho que mi esposa estaría aquí?"

"Cálmate."

"¿Calmarme?"

"Algo pasó Terrence" – dijo Eleonor pensativa – "Se enojó por algo pero te dejó un regalo."

"¿Un regalo?"

Terrence tomó la caja que le entregaban y la abrió.

"¡Es hermosa!" – dijo Eleonor admirando la tela y el acabado.

"Tiene mis iniciales…no entiendo."

"Es tu regalo. ¿Por qué no te la pones para halagarla?"

"¿Para halagarla?"

Después de la cena y de compartir un rato con los muchachos, Albert se encerró en su estudio esperando concentrase en un contrato que le ofrecían para ser socio de una petrolera. Sin embargo, las risas de sus sobrinos lo distraían tanto que terminó leyendo la cuarta página por sexta vez.

Suspirando, miró su reloj de bolsillo y se percató de la hora.

"¡Que tarde es! ¡Candy no debe haberse percatado!"

Se puso de pie y salió hacia la sala.

"¿Se han dado cuenta de la hora que es?"

"Es temprano" – dijo Archi tirando un naipe sobre la mesa.

"Es cerca de la media noche, chicos. Candy ¿no crees que es hora que regreses a casa?"

"No pienso regresar hasta que esa fiesta haya terminado."

"Ya debe haber terminado. Por lo que dices era una cena."

"No seas un anciano. ¡Ven juega con nosotros, Albert!" – le dijo Candy.

"Es hora que regreses a tu casa, Candy."

"Mi casa es junto a ustedes."

"Te recomiendo que regreses a casa de Terrence, Candy. Ya es bastante tarde. No es bien visto."- dijo con seriedad Albert.

"¡Me importa muy poco lo que es bien visto! ¡Él tiene una amante!"

"Conoces el carácter de Terrence, Candy. Se atrae más con miel que con vinagre."

"Tal vez Albert tiene razón."- dijo Annie.

"No quiero irme."

"Debo admitir que Albert está en lo correcto" – dijo Stear.

"Te veremos mañana, Candy" – le prometió Archi.

"Ya que insisten."- se puso de pie.

El auto se detuvo frente a Casa Baker. Stear descendió y ofreció su mano a Candy.

La rubia acurrucó a Alex en brazos y subió los escalones acompañada de Stear. Se despidió de Stear y entro a la casa. Subió con siglillo hacia su cuarto y encendió la luz.

"Ya era hora que aparecieras."

La rubia saltó en su sitio. Frente a ella estaba Terrence sentado en un sillón. De inmediato lo ignoró para dirigirse a la cuna de su hijo.

"¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Me has asustado!"

"¿De dónde vienes? ¿Y de donde salieron estos baúles?"

"Hablaremos mañana, ahora voy a acostar a Alex."

"¿Te parece que es hora que llegues a casa con mi hijo?"

"Te dije que hablaremos mañana".

"Y yo te digo que hablaremos ahora" – lo dijo con tal seriedad que Candy lo miró.

"Como quieras. Déjame acostar a Alex e iré a tu habitación."

"No. Te esperaré aquí."

Candy podía sentir los ojos de Terrence taladrar su cuelo mientras ella cambiaba a Alex y lo arropaba. Lo besó en la frente y le indicó a Terrence que podían irse. El actor se puso de pie y besó a su hijo antes de salir. En la habitación de Terrence se miraron frente a frente. Ella lo desafiaba abiertamente mientras él la miraba incrédulo.

"¿Sabías que había una cena esta noche, verdad?"

"Sí, lo sabía. ¿La disfrutaste?"- preguntó con cinismo.

"Vinieron mis compañeros, Candy. Quería que te conocieran."

"¿Querías que conocieran a tu esposa y a tu amante? ¡Qué descarado eres!"

"¿Mi amante?"

"Susana."

"¿Susana? ¿Qué tiene que ver Susana en esto?"

"No seas cínico, Terrence. Veo que te has puesto el regalo que te trajo."

Terrence la miró sin comprender. Candy soltó una carcajada.

"Vas a hacer mucho dinero como actor. Eres tan bueno fingiendo."

"¿De qué hablas?"

"La camisa, Terrence. Susana la trajo esta tarde y confirmó su asistencia a la cena."

Las palabras se registraron con rapidez en la mente del actor.

"Candy, estás equivocada."

"¿Lo estoy? ¿Invitas a Susana a tu cena de cumpleaños y esperabas que yo compartiera la mesa con ella?

"¡Claro que no! ¡Yo jamás la invité!"

"No tienes que mentirme, Terrence."

"¡No te miento!"

"¿Por qué habría de creerte? Llevas su camisa puesta."

"¿Esto? Pensé que era un regalo tuyo."

"¿Mío? ¿Crees que mereces un regalo de parte mía?"

Asombrada, Candy lo vio halarse el frente de la camisa, los botones volando por todas partes.

"No, no merezco un regalo tuyo pero me lo diste…me lo diste en Alexander."

Ella lo miró incrédula. Terrence se quitó la camisa y la arrojó a la chimenea. La camisa empezó a arder entre las llamas.

"Si hubiera sabido que era de esa mujer, jamás me la habría puesto, Candy."

"Como digas, Terrence."

"¡Es en serio, Candy! Realmente quería que estuvieras presente esta noche…quería decirle a todos que eras mi esposa."

"¡Perderías tu tiempo! Nuestro matrimonio no va a durar…yo solo quiero el divorcio."

"¿Para regresar con Stear, verdad?"

"No tengo nada que hacer aquí."

"No me obligues a prohibirte que los veas."

"¿Prohibirme?" – Se rió – "Son mi familia y no impedirás que los vea."

"Eres mi esposa y te pido que no vuelvas a comportarte como lo hiciste esta noche. Si sales, no es propio que regreses tan tarde."

"¡Haré lo que me plazca y es más, desde hoy día para evitar abochornarte, no volveré a dirigirte la palabra!"

"¿Ah si? ¡Pues me parece bien!"

"¡Bien!"

"¡Bien!"

Se miraron llenos de rabiosos. Candy dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Candy lo ignoraba y Alexander era el único que parecía alegrarse cuando él llegaba a casa. Si llegaba temprano, el nene al verlo estiraba los bracitos hacia él para que lo cargara y le hiciera juegos. Si llegaba tarde, Terrence se acercaba sigilosamente a la cuna y él bebé parecía presentir su presencia o tal vez olía su colonia y empezaba a parpadear. Era entonces que Terrence colocaba su mano sobre su cabeza y se la acariciaba con dulzura para que volviera a dormirse.

En las mañanas, Alex casi siempre estaba despierto y Terrence lo levantaba en brazos para llevarlo con él hacia su cuarto mientras se vestía. Le gustaba hablarle, recitarle las líneas de su parlamento, y el bebé lo escuchaba encantado sin dejar de sonreír. Una vez vestido, Terrence lo depositaba junto a Candy sobre la cama y colocaba una almohada para que no se fuera a caer. Depositaba un beso sobre su frente y partía hacia el teatro.

¿Y Candy? ¿Qué hacía Candy durante ese tiempo? Fingía dormir. Fuera noche o fuera mañana, cada vez que Terrence aparecía, Candy fingía dormir. No quería hablarle, no quería siquiera verlo, no quería tener nada que ver con él en absoluto y no tenía ganas de fingir cordialidad ahora que Eleonor se había marchado a Hollywoodland.

Candy entró a la casa sumida en la tristeza. Dos semanas atrás Stear, Archi y Annie habían regresado a Chicago a encargarse de los negocios y del Hogar mientras Albert concluía sus negocios en Nueva York. Esa noche había cenado con su padre adoptivo y se habían despedido.

Camino a su habitación pudo ver la luz que se colaba bajo la puerta del estudio y supo que Terrence había llegado a casa. Sacudió la cabeza y subió las escaleras.

Abrió la puerta con suavidad y se inclinó sobre la cuna de Alex, que dormía profundamente. Sacudió ligeramente a la señora Johnson y le agradeció que cuidara a su hijo antes que se retirara.

Empezó a desvestirse tras el biombo y se envolvió en una bata antes de entrar a la sala de baño. Dejó correr el agua caliente para que el cuarto se llenara de vapor y ajustó la temperatura del agua antes de entrar a la ducha.

Sus rizos se aflojaron mientras el agua la mojaba y le fuerza de la ducha tranquilizaba el dolor de su cuerpo. Se sentía cansada de la constante batalla con Terrence…no era nada agradable vivir de aquella manera.

"Tal vez deberían tratar de convivir en paz, Candy…aunque sea por el bien de Alex" – había sugerido Albert esa noche.

"No le voy a perdonar que me haya obligado a venir a Nueva York y que siga con Susana."

"¿Estás celosa?"

La pregunta de Albert la sacudió como si la hubieran golpeado.

"¿Qué dices?"

"Es sólo una pregunta, Candy."

"¡Claro que no! ¡Es solo que es una falta de respeto!"

"Claro…"

"¡Es en serio!"

"Yo te creo. No te exaltes conmigo."

El agua empezó a caer fría y Candy se percató que había permanecido bajo la ducha tanto tiempo que las yemas de sus dedos estaban arrugadas. Cerró las llaves y salió para envolverse en la toalla.

Se cepilló el cabello y los dientes antes de colocarse el pijama de algodón y regresar a su cama. Como acostumbraba desde que era niña, dijo sus oraciones y se arropó hasta el cuello con las sabanas.

Candy soñaba que la abrazaban y soñaba que era Alex…Alex con sus cabellos oscuros y largos, con brazos que podían rodear su cintura. Arrugó la naricilla, sin entender el peso que sentía sobre su torso.

"Alex…Alex… ¿cuándo creciste tanto, mi amor?"

"Candy…"

"Más respeto que soy tu madre"- dijo parpadeando.

Una mirada y unos labios picaros le sonrieron. Candy despertó de golpe y abrió la boca para gritar. Terrence cubrió su boca con la mano.

"Shh…o despertarás a Alex…"

El olor a whisky llegó a la nariz de Candy. Los ojos parpadeantes de Terrence le confirmaron que había bebido.

"¿Me prometes que no vas a gritar?"

Candy asintió con la cabeza. Terrence retiró la mano y ella lo miró con curiosidad.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Terrence?"

"¿Te acuerdas?" – El hombre sonrió tontamente – "Así empezó todo…yo en tu cuarto…allá en San Pablo."

"Y ebrio como siempre" – lo miró furiosa.

"No me regañes…"- le dijo como niño.

"Es lo que mereces. Quiero que salgas de aquí" – ella apartó su brazo.

"Dame solo un ratito" – volvió a rodear su cintura.

La atrajo hacia él y colocó su oído sobre su corazón.

"Siempre me gusto escuchar tu corazón…me calma."

"Terrence, esto no está bien" – quiso alejarlo.

"¿Te acuerdas de la cara de Sor Grey? ¡Casi le da un infarto cuando nos encontró así!"

Acto seguido, Terrence se acomodó sobre ella. Candy interpuso los brazos entre ellos para intentar apartarse. Terrence, muy cómodo, colocó ambos codos a los lados de la cabeza de Candy para mantenerse erguido y mirarla.

"¿Sabes que pensé esa noche?"

Candy denegó con la cabeza.

"Que eras la criatura más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Te recordaba del barco. Tus pecas son inolvidables."

El hombre se rió una vez más mientras Candy intentaba apartarse.

"Me sentí tan afortunado cuando te vi en el colegio. Eras tan diferente a esas otras tontas que me tenían miedo. Tú no me tenías miedo."

Su mirada azul se posó sobre Candy.

"¡Que linda eres, Candy! Y me diste un bebé tan lindo…es el mejor regalo del mundo."

"Terrence, no sabes lo que hablas. Estás ebrio" – logró rodar a un costado.

"No estoy ebrio…sólo un poquitín mareado…"

"Ebrio o mareado…te dije que no te quería así cerca de Alex."

"Pero Alex está allá" – apuntó con el dedo hacia la cuna – "y tú estás aquí" – le tocó el ceño con el dedo índice. -"Disculpa…eso debió dolerte" – y procedió a sobarla.

Candy soltó un quejido y el actor rió tontamente.

La rubia apartó su mano de un golpe.

"¡Sal de aquí!"

"¡Shh! Vas a despertar a Alex."

"Si quieres hablar, hablaremos mañana…cuando se te pase la borrachera."

"Mientes. Hace más de un mes que me ignoras. Ni siquiera cuando estoy…sobrio…me quieres…"- hizo un puchero.

Candy se sentó sobre el lecho y se preguntó si aquello estaba verdaderamente ocurriendo.

"Terrence…estoy muy cansada…y vas a despertar a Alex…debes irte a tu cuarto."

"En un ratito" –le hizo una seña con los dedos – "Me iré…si prometes que me hablarás."

"Ya te estoy hablando."

"¡No! Me refiero siempre."

"Terrence…"

"Seré bueno, Candy…pero necesito que me hables."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿No lo sabes?"

Terrence se empezó a reír a carcajadas. Candy tuvo que cubrirle la boca con la mano. El hombre la rodeó con los brazos.

"No te pongas atrevido, Terrence" – le reclamó.

"No puedo evitarlo…no me alejes de ti" – levantó la mirada hacia ella – "¿No lo ves?"

"¿Ver qué?"

"Que yo te necesito…que yo te amo…"

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **les dejo un nuevo capitulo de msgrandchester espero lo disfruten como yo lo hice jejeej**_

 _ **saludos**_


	27. CAPITULO 27 CONFIAR EN TI

La mirada de Candy se posó fijamente en la de su esposo.

"¿Qué dices?" – preguntó Candy, incrédula.

"Que te amo" – contestó con simpleza– "con toda mi alma."

"Tú no tienes alma" – dijo Candy mientras intentaba apartarlo.

"Escucha…"- Terry la aprisionó en sus brazos – "Debes creerme."

"¡Suéltame! ¡No sé a qué juegas pero…!"

La palma del actor cubrió la boca de la rubia y la miró a los ojos.

"Vas a despertar a Alex" – susurró.

"Suéltame" – apartó su mano con brusquedad – "¿a qué juegas?"

"¿Jugar?" – Levantó una ceja – "No estamos jugando…al menos que no recuerde."

Los ojos del actor recorrieron la habitación hasta detenerse sobre una mesa y apuntó con el dedo índice su descubrimiento.

"Hay un juego de ajedrez sobre la mesa, si quieres jugar."

"No hables tonterías" – dijo exasperada.

"¿Tonterías?" – El actor alzó la ceja – "Pero si tu querías jugar."

"Cállate ya."

Exasperada, Candy cerró los ojos.

"Me ama…dice que me ama…" – se repitió la rubia.

Terrence escudriñó el rostro de Candy con una sonrisa en los labios mientras Candy intentaba olvidarse de la cercanía de Terry, de su cálido cuerpo sobre ella.

Sintió los dedos de Terrence tomar su barbilla y mover su rostro con poca delicadeza de lado a lado.

"¿Te…estás durmiendo? ¿Candy?"

La rubia abrió los ojos y lo miró rabiosa.

"Podrías ser más gentil… ¿no crees?"

"Pensé que te dormías y no quiero que te duermas."

"Es hora de dormir, Terrence."

"¿Puedo dormir contigo?"

"Estás ebrio."

"Ebrio, no. Mareado…tal vez" – sonrió Terry.

"No sabes lo que dices."

"¿Eso crees?" – Soltó una carcajada – "Yo sé lo que digo."

"¿Qué me amas?" – le refutó Candy.

"¿Por qué no me crees?" – se quejó.

"Porque me abandonaste en Londres."

"No te abandoné" - parpadeó sin entender – "Sólo te dejé guardadita."

"¿Guardadita?" – ella lo miró extrañada.

Terrence recostó la cabeza en el pecho de Candy.

"Escucho tu corazón latir, pecosa."

"¿Por qué me dejaste?"

"No te dejé."

"Me dejaste en Londres con tu padre."

"Tuve…que hacerlo…Era lo mejor."

"¿Para quién? ¿Para ti?"

"No…para ti" – el actor inhaló profundamente – "Hueles a rosas."

"¿Para mí? ¿Creíste que dejarme sería lo mejor?"

"Sí."

"¡Mentiroso! Me dejaste porque un actor no podía tener una esposa; me lo dijiste muy claramente esa noche en Nueva York."

"Ah, si…recuerdo" – dejó escapar un suspiro – "Llegaste con el intelectual".

"El intelectual se llama Stear y es mi prometido, por si lo has olvidado."

"No, no lo he olvidado" – y arrugó el ceño.

Candy tomó el rostro de Terrence entre sus manos.

"Dime la verdad, Terrence."

"Terry…dime Terry"– le suplicó.

"Querías estar solo para divertirte."

"¿Divertirme?"

"Tener amigas."

"¿Amigas?"

"Amigas como Susana."

"Oh, Candy"– la miró con tristeza – "era para olvidarte."

"¿Quisiste olvidarme con otra? ¿Con los besos de otra?" – soltó su rostro.

"Sí pero no pude. Nunca habrá otra igual que tú."

"¡Mientes!"

"No te olvidé y no te puedo olvidar."

"Sólo dices eso porque no me puedes tener, Terrence."

"No es cierto. Te amo y me diste a Alex. Jamás creí tener un hijo tan hermoso" – explicó – "Alex es nuestro…de nuestras noches en Escocia…de las noches en que te hice mía…que te hice mujer."

Candy sintió el rubor subir a sus mejillas ante las palabras apasionadas de Terrence. Él le regaló una sonrisa sensual antes de acercar sus labios al rostro pecoso.

"No te atrevas…"- dijo ella nerviosamente.

"Eres mi mujer, Candy" – dijo con los labios a milímetros de los de ella.

"Era."

"Mía…sólo mía…no importa cuántos otros haya…sólo eres mía."

Los labios del hombre se posaron sobre los de Candy. Ella levantó las manos para apartarlo pero él enlazó sus dedos con los de ella y los sujetó a los lados de su cabeza sobre la almohada. Candy sintió que el aire le faltaba al sentir el beso de Terrence, al sentir la gentileza e insistencia con la que le pedía sumisión.

"No puedo vivir sin ti…jamás podría."

Los dedos de Candy estrujaron los de su esposo al sentirse derrotada, al saborear el whisky en su propia boca.

"Te amo…te amo."

"Otra vez…dilo…otra vez."

No importaba quien pronunciaba las palabras, sólo importaba sentirse, redescubrirse y sin control, las manos empezaron a apartar la ropa. Las manos cálidas de Terrence apartaron la tela de su bata para esconder el rostro en su pecho unos segundos antes de que sus labios volvieran a unirse en un beso largo y profundo hasta quedar sin aliento.

Sofocados apartaron sus rostros. Terrence escondió el suyo en la curvatura del hombro de Candy. Ambos corazones latían locamente, mientras el aliento de Terrence acariciaba la mejilla de Candy.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" – se preguntó Candy.

"Te…amo"- murmuró Terrence.

"Terrence, debes soltarme" – dijo ella con firmeza.

El actor no se movió.

"Terrence, suéltame."

Esta vez Candy lo empujó y la cabeza de él rodó sobre la almohada. Candy no supo si reírse o despertarlo a golpes al darse cuenta que se había quedado dormido.

Tomando fuerzas, lo apartó para levantarse de la cama mientras se ajustaba la bata.

"¿Qué estuve a punto de hacer? ¿Qué estaba pensando?"

Con las mejillas ardiendo, Candy se acercó a la cuna de Alex y lo tomó en brazos antes de salir de la habitación.

"¿Qué te sucede Susana?"

La actriz volvió la mirada hacia su madre que la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Las dos estaban sentadas en el comedor tomando desayuno.

"¿De qué hablas, madre?"

"Estás pensando en él ¿cierto?"

"No sé a quién te refieres" – contestó tomando una mordida de su tostada.

"Al de los cabellos largos, a Grandchester."

"No es verdad."

"¡No me mientas!" – la señora Marlowe la miró indignada.

"¡No tienes porqué gritar!"

"Te dije que no perdieras el tiempo con él. Debiste fijarte en el director de la obra."

"¿En el señor Williams ¿Estás loca, madre? Es un anciano."

"No es un anciano. Tiene una edad respetable y de seguro te hubiera ofrecido matrimonio pero no, insististe en que querías conquistar a ese actorcillo"– le recordó.

"Es que es tan apuesto."

"Si lo querías tanto, le hubieras dado un hijo."

"¡Madre!" – la miró sorprendida.

"Sé más de lo que crees, Susana y aunque no apruebo lo que hiciste…al menos lo hubieras hecho bien."

"¡Madre!"

"Ahora estás sola. El actorcillo se marchó de la ciudad y te dejó."

"No sabes que ha vuelto, madre…"

"Olvídate de él, Susana. De seguro ya tiene otra mujer."

"Una niña rubia y tonta."

"Concéntrate en tu actuación, Susana. Tienes talento y Grandchester no es el único hombre."

"Lo es para mí" – dijo con seriedad.

"¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Esperar que regrese? ¿Sentarte en el portal de su casa?"

Susana contuvo una sonrisa. Eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo…vigilar la casa de Terrence, memorizar su rutina, verlo a la distancia mientras salía de la casa, seguirlo a la distancia hacia el teatro, y en otras ocasiones observar los hábitos de la nueva amante de Terrence.

"¡Tienes que reaccionar, Susana! ¡Ese hombre no te conviene!"

"Va a ser mío…yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, madre."

Terrence parpadeó pesadamente y se llevó la mano a la cabeza para apartar los mechones de su frente. Abrió los ojos con lentitud mientras un aroma a rosas invadía sus sentidos. Apoyó los antebrazos sobre la cama para levantar la cabeza y su boca se abrió de par en par al darse cuenta de donde estaba.

"¡¿Qué rayos?!"– Se llevó los dedos a las sienes - "¿Cómo llegué aquí?"

Sintiendo un vacío en el estómago, se puso de pie con rapidez y fue como si mil agujas pincharan sus sienes.

"Mi cabeza…" – tomó asiento en el borde de la cama – "Debo haber estado completamente ebrio…"

Miró a su alrededor y notó la habitación estaba vacía.

"¿Qué habré hecho?" – se preguntó con preocupación.

Albert apartó la mirada del periódico para mirar a su sobrino con impaciencia.

Stear revolvía sin cesar su té, la cucharita golpeando la taza mientras él tenía la mirada perdida. Archi también había notado el ausentismo de su hermano y decidido a sacarlo de su estupor dejó caer su palma sobre la mesa con fuerza. Tanto Albert con Stear dieron un salto en sus asientos y miraron a Archi con disgusto.

"No me miren así" – se defendió – "Stear, llevabas más de diez minutos revolviendo esa taza. ¡Me estabas volviendo loco!"

"Hubiera sido suficiente que llamaras mi atención, hermanito."

"De una manera más educada" – añadió Albert.

"¿Se puede saber por qué tienes esa cara tan temprano en la mañana?"

"No es nada" – mintió Stear.

"Sí, claro" – repuso Archi – "Es por Candy ¿no es así?"

"Hace tiempo que no la veo."

"No pongas esa cara, hermano."

"Hace tanto que se fue que no puedo dormir pensando en su regreso."

"Puede que no vuelva" – dijo Albert con cautela.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" – Archi le dio una mirada furiosa – "Ella tiene que volver. Está comprometida con Stear."

"¿Has pensado que tal vez Grandchester nunca le dé el divorcio?"

"Candy dijo que lo convencería, Albert" – repuso Stear.

"No se olviden de lo testarudo que puede ser Terrence."

"Grandchester le dará el divorcio" – Archi entrecerró los ojos – "aunque lo tenga que moler a golpes."

"¿Y si no se lo da?" – Albert cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

Los hermanos Cornwall cruzaron miradas.

"No pensemos eso" – Stear tomó un sorbo de su té.

"Por lo pronto" – añadió Archi – "debemos preocuparnos que Grandchester le permita venir al baile de beneficencia."

"No creo que falten" – sonrió Albert – "Le envié una invitación personal."

"¡¿Qué?!"

Albert miró a sus sobrinos sin saber si debía regañarlos o calmarlos.

"¿Invitaste a Grandchester?" – preguntó Stear.

"Es el esposo de Candy" – contestó Albert.

"Sería un desastre si ese aristócrata engreído viene" – dijo Archi.

"Caballeros, basta ya" – dijo Albert con seriedad – "Se están exaltando para nada. Terrence debe estar muy ocupado con sus ensayos así que no creo que venga."

"¿Y si viene?" – Refutó Archi – "Si lo tengo frente a mí, le partiré la cara."

"No le partirás nada" – Albert lo miró con severidad – "y no lo harás para no causarle problemas a Candy."

"Sólo bromeo. Tienes razón. Grandchester tiene un trabajo."

"¿Se dan cuenta que se puede solucionar los asuntos sin recurrir a la violencia?"

Los hermanos cruzaron miradas…pero optaron por no responder a su tío.

Candy estaba almorzando con Alex cuando Terrence hizo su aparición. Llevaba el cabello mojado y peinado hacia atrás descubriendo su frente aristocrática al igual que su sonrisa apenada.

"Bue-buenos días" – tartamudeó el actor.

Candy levantó la mirada hacia él antes de ignorarlo.

"Buenos días, Candy" – repitió nerviosamente - "¿Qué me pasa?"

"Buenas tardes, diría yo"- contestó Candy sin mirarlo.

"Pa…pa…"- dijo Alex desde su silla alta, los brazos extendidos.

"Buenas tardes" – dijo tomando a Alex en sus brazos.

"Le estoy dando de comer, Terrence" – le dijo con seriedad.

"Estás disgustada."

"¿Dormiste bien?" – preguntó Candy con frialdad.

"¿Eh?"

"Mi cama es muy cómoda ¿no es verdad?"

"De eso mismo quería hablarte..."- tomó asiento frente a ella.

"¿Si? ¿Quieres cambiar de cuarto?"

"Candy… ¿cómo llegué a tu cuarto?"

Candy le dio una larga mirada mientras Alex se dedicaba a halar los cabellos de su padre.

"¿No lo recuerdas?"

"No, no recuerdo nada."

"¿Nada de nada?" – lo provocó Candy.

"No… ¿debería acordarme de algo? ¿Hice algo inadecuado?"

"¿Inadecuado? ¿Te refieres al hecho de aparecer en mi habitación a la media noche, sin ninguna consideración y despertarme?"

"Lo siento. Espero no haberte incomodado"- dijo visiblemente arrepentido.

"Eso no hubiera sucedido si dejaras de beber" – le recordó.

"Estás tan enojada" – la miró con asombro.

"¿Qué esperabas?"

"¿Te falté al respeto de alguna manera?"

"Te equivocaste de cuarto y entraste al mío."

"¿Eso es todo?"

"¿Habría algo más, Terrence?" – ella alzó una ceja.

"No sé… ¿Dije algo inadecuado?"

"¿Cómo qué?" – preguntó con curiosidad fingida.

"No sé…alguna barbaridad."

"¿Una barbaridad? No diría eso. Dicen que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad."

"Entonces…sí dije algo" – Terrence la miró con intensidad.

"Yo no he dicho eso."

Terrence se movió inquieto en su silla.

"¿Dije o no dije algo, Candy?"

"Empezaste a recitar tus parlamentos."

"¿Y?"

"Y te pedí que te fueras de mi habitación pero como estabas tan ebrio, te dejaste caer en la cama y te dormiste."

"¿Dónde pasaste la noche?"

"En tu habitación con Alex" – lo miró con severidad – "Ya te he dicho que no te quiero en esas condiciones cerca de mi hijo."

"De nuestro hijo" – la corrigió.

El ama de llaves entró en el comedor y se sorprendió al ver a Terrence.

"Buenas tardes, señor. ¿Almorzará algo?"

"Café, por favor" – le pidió él – "y un par de aspirinas."

"Necesita algo más que eso" – increpó la ama de llaves – "le traeré un buen plato de sopa."

"Pero…"

La señora salió antes que Terrence pudiera protestar. Candy esbozó una sonrisa enigmática.

"¿De qué te ríes, Candy?"

"De nada."

"¿Te ríes de mí?"

"Sería incapaz" – le dijo con sarcasmo.

Alex se levantó sobre el regazo de Terrence y apoyó las manos sobre la mesa antes de meter los dedos en la compota para llevárselos a la boca.

"Alex, no hagas eso" – le dijo Candy.

"Esos modales vienen de tu lado de la familia."

"Muy gracioso, Terrence."

Molesta, Candy se puso de pie para tomarlo en brazos pero Terrence la detuvo.

"Yo le daré de comer, Candy" – volvió el rostro hacia Alex - "Esos no son los modales de un Grandchester, caballero."

Alex levantó sus ojos azules a los de su padre e hizo gorgoritos mientras Terrence lo limpiaba.

"Eso si está gracioso."

"¿Qué es gracioso, Candy?"

"Que quieras enseñarle modales a nuestro hijo."

Antes que pudiera responder, la señora Smith regresó con una bandeja para Terrence.

"¿Qué me trajo?"

"La crema de zanahoria que tanto le gusta, señor. Es la preferida de Alex, también."

"Así que a este jovencito le gusta lo mismo que a su padre."

Terrence tomó la cucharita del té y le dio a Alex de su plato. Él bebe comió con gusto. Candy los observaba en silencio.

"¿No te parece que podríamos comer juntos de vez en cuando, Candy?"

La pregunta fue tan inesperada que Candy no supo que responder.

"Quieras o no, somos una familia, pecosa."

"Éramos una familia…tú te encargaste de destruirla."

"¿Hasta cuándo me guardarás rencor, Candy?" – levantó la mirada hacia ella.

La rubia fingió ocuparse en la falda de su vestido. ¿Cómo responderle aquella pregunta…después de lo que él había dicho la noche anterior?

"Debo hacer unas llamadas" – Candy se puso de pie.

"¿Unas llamadas?"

"A mi familia."

"¿O a tu prometido?"

"¿Cuál es la diferencia?" – le contestó antes de salir del comedor.

Terrence escuchó la puerta cerrarse y dejó escapar un suspiro.

Candy entró a su habitación y se recostó en la puerta. Tomó una bocanada de aire intentando calmar su corazón que latía a prisa.

"No lo recuerda…no se acuerda de nada…"

Avanzó hacia su cama que aún estaba sin arreglar y se tendió con suavidad sobre ella.

"Huele a él…" – se dijo mientras pasaba la mano sobre la almohada.

Cerró los ojos antes de inhalar el aroma mezclado de whisky y cigarrillo, a colonia fina y a él…olor a Terry. Se llevó el dedo índice hacia la boca y lo deslizó con suavidad sobre los labios.

"Aun puedo sentir su beso…"

Apretó los ojos con fuerza al recordar sus palabras.

"Te amo…te amo…" – la voz de Terry resonó en la habitación.

Candy, acongojada, se sentó en la cama. Se recordó a si misma que Stear era su prometido y que la esperaba en Lakewood. Stear jamás le había fallado, jamás la había lastimado como Terrence; siempre le ofrecía un amor incondicional y desinteresado.

"¿Qué rayos me pasa? ¿Cómo puedo permitir que unas palabras me aturdan tanto? ¡Son las palabras de un necio! ¡De un ebrio!"

Se puso de pie y haló las sabanas del colchón para tirarlas sobre la alfombra antes de hacer lo mismo con las almohadas.

"Por lo visto estás muy molesta."

La voz de Terrence la tomó por sorpresa y se volvió para verlo de pie en el marco de la puerta de comunicación. Alex estaba de pie junto a su padre y se sujetaba de su pantalón.

"¡Claro que estoy molesta! ¡Todo huele a cigarrillo!"

"Discúlpame Candy" – dijo con humildad.

"¿Disculparte?" – Arqueó una ceja – "Tú no tienes disculpa."

"Te prometo que no volveré a molestarte. Fue un error."

"¡Claro que fue un error! ¡Todo ha sido un terrible error desde que te conocí!"

"Candy…"

"¡No me hables!" – avanzó hacia él para levantar a Alex en brazos.

Terrence la siguió con la mirada mientras ella caminaba hacia el closet para tomar un abrigo para el niño.

"¿Vas a salir?"

"No me preguntes que voy a hacer. Yo jamás te hago preguntas."

"Porque no quieres."

"Porque no me interesa"– lo miró con rabia.

"Candy."

Ella pasó a su lado sin mirarlo y él la sujetó del brazo.

"¡No me toques!" – dijo soltándose.

Terrence la vio descender las escaleras y dirigirse hacia el vestíbulo.

"¡Que molesta está la pecosa!" – Dijo encaminándose hacia la ventana – "¿A dónde irá?"

La vio bajar los escalones a toda prisa para desaparecer entre la gente que transitaba por las calles de Manhattan. Casi enseguida vio una cabellera rubia y lacia pasar frente a su casa antes de seguir el camino de Candy.

"¡Susana!" – pensó alarmado.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos. El mayordomo lo miró con sorpresa.

"Mi abrigo" – le indicó Terry – "¿Dijo la señora adónde iba?"

"No, señor."

"¿Por qué no la acompañaron? Di órdenes específicas que no debía salir sola."

"Lo lamento, señor, pero la señora no lo permitió."

El actor estaba por regañar al mayordomo cuando escuchó a la señora Johnson decir que tenía una llamada de Eleonor. El actor se debatió entre salir tras Candy o contestar la llamada de su madre y optó por lo segundo.

"Debe ser casualidad que Susana haya pasado por aquí" – se dijo antes de tomar el auricular.

Candy caminaba a paso largo por las calles mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

"¡Lo detesto! ¡Es un canalla!"

Alex iba en los brazos de Candy, su barbilla apoyada en el hombro de su madre, mirando con curiosidad sus alrededores.

"¡Quiero irme! Quiero regresar a mi vida en Lakewood".

El sol brillaba con intensidad sobre la cabellera de Candy, arrancando reflejos a cada paso que daba. Más de un hombre se volvía para mirarla o dirigirle un piropo pero ella estaba demasiado abrumada para notarlos siquiera. Los pasos de Candy la llevaron hacia el Parque Central.

"Mama…" - Alex se movió inquieto en los brazos de la rubia.

"Debes estar cansado de estar en mis brazos" – le dijo Candy posándolo de pie en el suelo.

Lo tomó de la manita y avanzó hasta detenerse bajo un gran árbol que empezaba a florecer.

"Si quieres puedes sentarse junto a mí"- le dijo una voz joven.

Candy bajó la mirada para encontrarse con una jovencita pelirroja con uniforme de niñera. La chica estaba sentada sobre una manta con un niñito que jugaba con cubitos de madera.

"Gracias" – le sonrió Candy.

"¿Te hicieron llorar en tu casa? ¿Son muy malos tus jefes?" – la joven le ofreció un pañuelo para enjugarse las lágrimas.

"¿Mis jefes?" – Candy se sentó junto a ella mientras se secaba las mejillas. Alex se acercó al otro infante para jugar junto a él.

"Mis patrones me hacen llorar un par de veces al mes pero pagan bien" – suspiró – "Además, si yo no cuido a Nathaniel ¿quién lo hará?"

"¿Lo quieres mucho?"

"¡Lo adoro! Se parece a mi hermanito" – estiró la mano para acariciar la cabellera rubia del niño – "¿Cómo se llama el tuyo?"

"Alex."

"Es precioso. Sus ojos son increíblemente azules."

"Son como los de su padre" – dijo Candy con melancolía.

"¿Hace mucho que lo cuidas?"

"Él es mi hijo."

"¡Santo cielo!" – La muchacha se ruborizó – "Discúlpeme…yo…yo no sabía…es usted tan joven."

"No te preocupes" – la tranquilizó.

"Es que..."

"Me llamo Candy y ¿tú?" – le sonrió.

"Yo soy Amelia" – contestó apenada aún.

"Gusto en conocerte, Amelia. ¿Vienes con frecuencia?"

"Cuando los días están cálidos. Me gusta que Nathaniel tome aire fresco."

Una voz burlona tras ella detuvo su conversación. La rubia sintió que le faltaba la respiración.

"¡Susana!"

"Así que aparte de ser la amante de turno de Terrence, eres niñera" – dijo burlonamente la actriz.

"¿Qué quieres, Susana?" – Candy se volvió para mirarla.

"Quiero saber de qué artilugios de estás valiendo para que Terrence no se aburra de ti."

La rubia sintió que se ruborizaba ante la implicación de Susana y la mirada de Amelia.

"No sabes lo que dices" – Candy se puso de pie para enfrentarla.

"¿Qué no sé lo que digo?" – Susana posó las manos sobre la cadera – "Hace meses que persigues a Terrence y por fin lograste meterte en su cama."

"¡Oh, cielos!" – Amelia se puso de pie y tomó a Nathaniel en brazos para colocarlo dentro del coche.

"No es lo que piensas, Amelia" – dijo Candy abochornada.

"Es lo que piensas" – la interrumpió Susana – "Candy y yo somos amantes del mismo hombre."

La niñera levantó a Alex de la manta y recogió los juguetes antes de alejarse de las dos mujeres que reñían. Alex empezó a gimotear al verse sin su amigo y los juguetes. La mirada venenosa de Susana se posó sobre el niño.

"¿Quién es él?"

"Es mi hijo" – contestó Candy tomándolo en brazos.

"Ya entiendo. Necesitas dinero para criarlo y le brindas tus favores a Terrence. ¡Eres muy lista!"

"No sabes de lo que hablas."

"Tienes una cara de mosquita muerta"– Susana la tomó del brazo.

"Suéltame."

"Quiero que te alejes de él, Candy. ¡Terrence es mío!"

"¿Lo compraste en alguna feria?"

"¡Estúpida!" – la mano de Susana se levantó.

Por reflejo, Candy volvió el rostro preparándose para recibir el golpe. Alex empezó a llorar.

"¡No te atrevas a tocarla!"

Susana sintió que la tomaban con fuerza de la muñeca y la detenían. Candy abrió los ojos para ver a Terrence.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Susana?!"

"¡Alejando a esta vividora de ti! ¡No tienes porqué mantener a un bastardo!"

La mirada de Terrence se entrecerró al escuchar sus palabras.

"Alexander no es ningún bastardo. Es mi hijo."

"¡¿Qué?! – Susana abrió los ojos de par en par."

"Y Candy es mi esposa."

Aquel fue el golpe de gracia. El rostro de Susana palideció de rabia y de sorpresa.

"¿Tú esposa?" – preguntó incrédula.

"Mi esposa y mi hijo."

"Pero… ¿cómo? Tú me dijiste que estabas solo."

"Lo estaba. Y también te dije que había dejado a alguien en Londres."

"No me dijiste que era tu esposa" – dijo temblorosa.

"No lo preguntaste."

Los ojos de Susana se llenaron de lágrimas y su palma se estrelló con fuerza en la mejilla de Terrence. El hombre la miró con seriedad.

"Supongo que me merecía eso."

"¡Canalla! ¡Eres un engañador!"

"Sí…fui un infiel pero a ti no te debo explicaciones. Sólo se las debo a Candy, a mi esposa."

"¡Me las vas a pagar, Grandchester!"

"No exageres. Todos sabemos que no soy tu primer amante."

Candy sentía que no podía más con la discusión que estaba presenciando y empezó a correr lejos de ellos.

"¡Candy, espera!" – llamó Terrence.

"¡Vas a lamentar haberte involucrado conmigo!" – dijo Susana tomando a Terrence por las solapas de su abrigo.

"¡Suéltame Susana! ¡Y por si no lo sabes, ya lo lamento!"

Terrence logró soltarse y corrió tras su esposa.

Candy detuvo su carrera sobre un puente para intentar calmar a su hijo. Alex estaba llorando, confundido ante hechos que no entendía pero que su alma infantil percibía. Empezó a hablarle palabras de amor para tranquilizarlo y a acurrucarlo cuando el actor la alcanzó.

"Candy."

"Déjanos tranquilos, Terrence."

"Papa…papa…"- sollozó Alex.

"Déjame tomarlo, Candy."

"No…"

"Papa…"

"Me está llamando, Candy…no seas testaruda."

Renuente, Candy le entregó al niño. Terrence le hablo con suavidad y acarició la melena de su hijo. Las lágrimas de Alex cesaron y empezó a cerrar los ojos en el hombro de su padre. Los dos guardaron silencio y evitaron hablar hasta que Alex se hubiese dormido.

"Lo lamento, Candy."

"¿Qué es lo que lamentas, Terrence? ¿Lamentas haberme dejado en Londres, el haber sido infiel o…?"

"No vamos a llegar a ningún lado si sigues con tu agresividad…le hace daño a Alex."

"Debiste pensar en eso antes."

"Lo sé…pero no sabía que Alex existía" – la miró – "Lamento muchísimo lo que sucedió con Susana pero ella no volverá a meterse contigo."

"Yo no estaría tan segura. Ella parece estar encaprichada contigo y según dice, ustedes continúan su relación."

"Eso es mentira. Hace meses que terminé con ella."

"Pues parece que ella no ha terminado contigo."

"Tarde o temprano tendrá que entenderlo. Además, estoy contigo."

"Sólo porque me obligas."

"No voy a dejar a Alex sin padre. No permitiré que le digan bastardo como lo hicieron conmigo…"

Candy podía escuchar la tristeza en su voz y sintió que se le encogía el alma.

"Terrence…"

"Intentemos vivir en paz, Candy. No soy perfecto pero intentaré hacerte feliz."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque Alex merece un hogar feliz para crecer."

Un puñal se clavó en el corazón de Candy y palideció.

"¿Te sucede algo, Candy?"

Sí, le sucedía…esperaba otra respuesta de Terrence.

"No creo poder ser feliz a tu lado."

"Haré lo que pueda para que lo seas."

"Entonces dame el divorcio."

"Eso no es negociable, Candy…y lo sabes, así que no insistas."

Stear caminaba entre los rosales de Anthony. Los arbustos aún estaban espinosos pero se veían pequeños capullos verdes que pronto brotarían en "Dulce Candys" "Candy, mi querida Candy… ¿aún pensarás en mí?"

Ese era el pensamiento que lo atormentaba día a día desde que ella se había mudado a Nueva York. Al comienzo las llamadas habían sido diarias pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, las conversaciones empezaban a ser menos frecuentes y menos largas.

El hombre suspiró. Comprendía que Candy estaba obligada a vivir en Nueva York para no perder a su hijo pero estaba asustado…asustado que ella lo empezara a olvidar, que olvidara el compromiso que aún tenían.

"Hoy debe llegarle la invitación…" – pensó lleno de esperanza – "Si ese canalla acepta que vengas muy pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo…Tal vez pueda convencerte que nos fuguemos…"

El hombre sonrió al pensar en la posibilidad de escaparse con Candy y convertirla en su esposa.

"Seguro que a Albert le da un ataque y a la Tía Elroy un infarto pero ¿qué importa si estamos juntos?"

Eso es lo que haría. Iba a convencer a Candy que se escaparan. Tenía que confiar en ella…confiar en que ella todavía lo amaba.

Candy y Terrence habían empezado a compartir el almuerzo por el bien de Alex.

El pequeño demostraba un apego inesperado hacia Terrence y lloraba cuando no lo veía, en particular desde que los ensayos de Terrence se habían prolongado y pasaba todo el día en el teatro. Fue entonces que acordaron almorzar juntos para que Alex viera a su padre y jugara con él.

"¿Te sucede algo, Terrence?" – preguntó Candy.

Terrence dejó caer el tenedor sobre su plato, sorprendido.

"¿Va todo bien en el teatro? Tienes cara de pensativo."

"Todo va bien" – repuso, ocultando los ojos azules de ella.

Tenía miedo que su mirada revelara el amor que estaba sintiendo, la necesidad que tenía de verla y compartir esos almuerzos con ella; sólo se atrevía a mirarla por las noches, cuando ella dormía y él volvía del teatro. Se detenía al pie de su cama para quizás apartar un mechón de su rostro. El mayordomo entró en ese instante con una bandeja en la mano.

"Esto ha llegado para ustedes, señor y señora."

"¿Para mí?" – Candy tomó un sobre.

"¿De la familia Andrey?" – preguntó Terrence en voz alta.

Candy y Terrence se miraron antes de abrir sus respectivos sobres.

Candy. Baile de Beneficencia.

No traigas a Grandchester.

Te extraño. Stear.

La rubia no pudo reprimir una sonrisa y Terrence la miró lleno de sospecha antes de leer su sobre. Su carcajada llamó la atención de Candy.

"¿Qué es?"

"Tu padre nos está invitando a un baile. Bueno, me está incluyendo a mí en la invitación."

"Es el baile en beneficencia de los huérfanos de Chicago" – sonrió Candy – "Annie me había mencionado que planeaban organizarlo."

"No creo que podamos ir."

Candy lo miró perpleja.

"¿Por qué?"

"No puedo dejar a Robert ahora."

"Pero…"

"Tendremos que decirle que no estaremos presentes" – dijo colocando el sobre la mesa.

"¿No puedo ir yo?" – preguntó Candy, muy a su pesar.

"¿Ir sola?" – levantó una ceja.

"Tengo que estar presente. Ellos me necesitan."

"¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa?" – Terrence la miró con desconfianza.

"¿Una trampa?"

"¿Cómo sé que volverás? ¿Cómo sé que no intentarás escaparte?"

"Debes confiar en mí" – lo miró a los ojos.

"¿Confiar en ti?"

"Este evento es muy importante para mí."

"Está bien. Si quieres, puedes ir pero Alex se queda conmigo."

"Terrence, por favor…"- posó su mano sobre la de él – "No puedo dejar a Alex."

"Claro que puedes. La señora Johnson cuidará de él mientras yo esté en el teatro."

"Déjame ir con Alex. Te prometo que volveré."

"¿Cómo puedo estar seguro?"

"Te doy mi palabra."

Terrence levantó su mirada hacia ella…ojos verdes, puros y cristalinos le decían que no mentía. Muy a su pesar, asintió.

"Está bien, Candy."

"¿Está bien?" – preguntó incrédula.

"Empaca tus cosas y las de Alex. Enviaré al chofer a comprar los boletos. Puedes irte esta misma noche, así tendrás tiempo para compartir con tu familia."

"¿De verdad?" – sonrió Candy.

"Ve a empacar…antes que cambie de idea."

Candy se puso de pie de un salto e impulsivamente besó la mejilla de su esposo.

"Gracias Terrence."

"Ve a empacar, Candy. Yo terminaré de almorzar con Alex."

"Gracias…gracias" – dijo antes de salir del comedor.

Una vez a solas, Terrence posó su mano donde Candy lo había besado.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y Terrence entró con Alex en brazos. Candy colocó una manta sobre el asiento y recostaron al niño con sumo cuidado. Terrence se acuclilló para acariciar la cabecita de Alex.

"Cuídalo mucho, Candy" – dijo antes de ponerse de pie.

"Lo haré. No te preocupes…y de nuevo, gracias."

"Deja de darme las gracias" – le dijo con seriedad.

"Espero que tus ensayos sigan progresando."

"Espero que te diviertas con tu familia…pero no con el intelectual."

"Su nombre es Stear ¿cuándo dejarás de llamarlo así?"

Terrence hizo una mueca.

"Deberías agradecer que no lo llamo de otro modo."

"¿No te das por vencido, eh?" – lo regañó Candy.

"Que tengas un buen viaje, Candy."

"Gracias."

Se miraron, una extraña tensión en el aire.

"Tengo algo para ti" – dijo Terrence súbitamente.

Candy lo observó sacar un estuche del bolsillo de su saco y él le mostró un le mostró una pulsera de oro del cual pendían cuatro dijes pequeños; una de ellas en forma de gato.

"¿Un gato?" – preguntó llena de curiosidad Candy.

"Es por nuestras iniciales: C, A, T…cat, gato en inglés" – le sonrió.

"Tienes un extraño sentido del humor" – le devolvió ella la sonrisa.

El actor colocó la pulsera alrededor de su muñeca.

"Para que no me olvides" – musitó.

Candy levantó la mirada hacia él e inesperadamente, Terrence posó sus labios sobre los de ellos en un casto beso.

"No olvides que me hiciste una promesa" – dijo antes de salir del compartimiento.

Candy se quedó de una pieza por un par de segundos antes de tomar asiento. Se llevó la mano al corazón y volvió el rostro hacia la ventana para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Terrence que la observaban.

"Terrence" – murmuró ella.

"Te amo" – pronunció sin voz.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó Candy, incrédula.

Los ojos de Candy lo miraron interrogantes mientras el tren empezaba su marcha.

Él levantó una mano en señal de despedida y ella lo imitó.

Y con un chirrido de ruedas, el tren se empezó a alejar hacia Chicago.

Susana Marlowe se miraba al espejo, su reflejo el de una mujer que había llorado por varios días. Furiosa, tomó un florero que estaba junto a ella y lo lanzó contra el espejo con un grito de rabia. El espejo se cuarteó y empezó a caer a pedazos sobre la alfombra mientras Susana se dejaba caer de rodillas y golpeaba el suelo con los puños.

"¡Lo odio! ¡Lo detesto!"

Muy a su pesar, Susana se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de Terrence Grandchester. Todo había empezado como un juego, un juego en el cual ella acostumbraba a poner las pautas…pero con Terrence había sido diferente.

"¿Cómo puede haberme cambiado por esa niña estúpida?"

En el fondo de su ser, ella sabía que Terrence nunca la había cambiado y que él jamás le había hecho promesas de amor pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Los hombres siempre caían rendido a sus pies… ¿Cómo era posible que Terrence no lo hubiera hecho?

Sintiendo un dolor en el pecho, recordó el día que se había enterado que Terrence había abandonado la compañía de teatro y que se había marchado de la ciudad…sin siquiera decir adiós – el primer indicio que ella no figuraba como persona de importancia para Grandchester.

Aun así había intentado reconquistarlo al enterarse que él había vuelto a la ciudad, fingiendo incluso un embarazo que Terrence se encargó de desmentir al llevarla al doctor. Había continuado con su asedio sólo para recibir desplantes pero lo ocurrido en el Parque Central había sido la estocada final. El enterarse que Terrence estaba casado y que tenía un hijo había sido demasiado para la actriz. Algo dentro de ella se había roto en mil pedazos.

Tomó un pedazo de vidrio del suelo y colocó la orilla sobre su muñeca.

"Vas a lamentarlo, Grandchester…de una o de otra manera vas a ser mío…."


	28. CAPITULO 28 AMAR Y QUERER

"Entonces, no has logrado que firme el divorcio."

Candy asintió afirmativamente mientras miraba a Miss Pony y a Sor Maria. Las tres estaban bebiendo té en la cocina mientras los niños tomaban la siesta.

"Lo que Dios ha unido no lo debe disolver el hombre" – murmuró Sor Maria.

"Pero, pero usted conoce las condiciones de mi matrimonio."

"Sí pero las cosas cambiaron o no tendrías a Alex" – le recordó ella.

"Un niño necesita a su padre" – intervino Miss Pony.

"Stear será un estupendo padre."

"No dudo que lo sea pero ¿por qué tener otro padre cuando tiene al suyo?"

"Estoy comprometida con Stear" – les recordó.

"¿Lo amas?" – preguntó Miss Pony.

"Lo quiero."

"Amar y querer no es igual."

"Stear es de confiar y Terrence no lo es" – dijo Candy sorbiendo de su taza.

"Según dices se ha portado bien contigo."

"Lo hace por Alex."

"No creo que te diría que te ama si no lo sintiera."

"Sólo lo dijo para confundirme."

"¿Confundirte?" – Sor Maria la miró con curiosidad.

"Porque venía hacia Lakewood y vería a mi prometido."

"Yo no estaría tan segura…"

"Terrence es demasiado impulsivo…demasiado voluble…es orgulloso, arrogante" - "Y así lo conociste y así te enamoraste de él" – concluyó Miss Pony.

"Es que…conmigo…cuando estábamos solos…era…es muy diferente."

Candy levantó la mirada hacia las mujeres con seriedad.

"Ustedes quieren confundirme."

"Yo diría que estas confundida por ti misma" – dijo Sor María.

"Yo…"

En ese momento Annie hizo su aparición, interrumpiendo la conversación. La morena se desató el sombrero mientras hablaba a mil por hora.

"¡Por fin pude escaparme! Mi madre insiste en que la acompañe todas las tardes al club de damas a sabiendas que estoy ocupada con el Hogar y que Candy está aquí. ¡Yo se lo dije! Le dije que mientras Candy y Alex estuvieran aquí iba a pasar cada minuto que pudiera con ella. ¿Y? ¿Dónde está mi sobrino?"

Todo eso fue dicho mientras saludaba a cada una de las mujeres con un beso en la mejilla y antes de sentarse junto a ellas.

"Alex está durmiendo la siesta con los niños."

"¡Oh, rayos! Yo que quería comérmelo a besos" – hizo un mohín.

"Aun no nos vamos, Annie" – le recordó Candy.

"Lo sé" – le sonrió – "es tan bueno tenerlos aquí."

"Es bueno estar aquí. Extrañaba mucho Lakewood y el Hogar."

"Y nosotros a ti ¿cuándo regresarás?"

"En cuanto convenza a Terrence."

"No puedo creer que no hayas logrado hacerlo" – dijo Annie pensativa – "Tenías que haberte enamorado de un testarudo ¿eh?"

"No hubiera sido divertido si no fuera así."

"¡Cierto! Recibí una llamada del Chicago Times esta mañana. Un reportero y un fotógrafo estarán presentes durante el baile."

"¿Cuánto nos costará?" – preguntó Candy.

"¡Ni un centavo! Les dije que debían sentirse honrados que los Andrey los invitaran a cubrir el evento."

"¡Annie! ¡Qué petulante!" – dijo Candy.

"¿Sí, verdad?" – Se rió – "No me mires así, Candy, al menos funcionó. Recuerda, tendremos publicidad y no nos costará nada."

"Supongo que tienes razón."

"¡Por cierto! La modista llegará en veinte minutos. Miss Pony, espero que esté lista para que le tomen las medidas."

"¿Qué?" – La anciana se retiró los lentes – "¿Para qué?"

"¿Cómo que, para qué? Para que le prueben un vestido" – dijo Annie.

"¿Para qué necesitaría un vestido?"

"Para el baile" – dijo Annie – "¿o es que no piensa venir?"

"Estoy demasiado anciana para un baile, querida Annie."

"No puede decir que no" – añadió Candy – "¿Quién mejor que usted para convencer a las personas de hacer donaciones?"

"Creo que la belleza de ustedes dos será suficiente" – sonrió Miss Pony.

"No aceptaremos un no como respuesta" – dijo Annie con firmeza.

Miss Pony estaba a punto de recordarles que era su madre pero unas risas infantiles la distrajeron. Un grupo de niñitas venía hacia la cocina, dos de ellas sujetaban a Alex que caminaba tambaleante.

"¡Candy¡!Mira a Alex! ¡No puede caminar bien!"

"Mama…"

"¡Ahí está mi sobrino!" – dijo Annie poniéndose de pie para alzarlo.

"¡Tiáni!" – gritó alborozado el niño.

"¿Escuchaste? ¡Me dijo Tía Annie!"

Candy sonrió mientras un par de niñitas se acomodaban en su regazo.

"Archi ¿quieres darte prisa?"

"Stear ¿quieres dejarme en paz? Es la tercera vez en menos de diez minutos que me interrumpes."

"¡Entonces, apresúrate! Yo ya terminé mi trabajo y Albert se marchó a una reunión, así que si no te mueves te irás en mula a Lakewood."

El menor de los Cornwall miró a Stear con los ojos entornados.

"¡Eres un pesado! ¿Lo sabías?"

"Tengo una cita con Candy esta noche."

"¿Una cita?"

"He ordenado que nos preparen una cena especial."

"¿Cuál es la ocasión?"

"Le pediré a Candy que se escape conmigo."

"¡¿Qué?!" – Archi se puso de pie – "¿Has perdido el juicio? Albert te colgará si haces eso."

"Si todo sale de acuerdo a mis planes, Candy, Alex y yo estaremos demasiado lejos."

"¿Cuándo piensas hacerlo?"

"Después del baile. Saldremos del hotel hacia la estación y nos iremos en el tren hacia California. Para cuando Albert se dé cuenta que no regresamos será demasiado tarde – sonrió traviesamente."

"Estás loco" – dijo Archi con seriedad.

"Estoy locamente enamorado de ella, hermano."

Archi contempló su respuesta antes de sonreír de medio lado.

"Lo sé."

"Es la única manera, Archi. Ese aristócrata no le quiere dar el divorcio…y yo, yo no puedo respirar sin ella."

"Te entiendo pero ¿te das cuenta que convertirás a Candy en bígama? Si Terrence los encuentra, ella puede ir a la cárcel y peor aún, perder a Alex."

"Eso no sucederá" – le aseguró Stear – "¿Nos vamos?"

Archi descansó su pluma en el tintero.

"Vamos ya…antes que me hagas perder la paciencia."

Candy, los ojos cubiertos con un pañuelo, intentaba contener su curiosidad mientras Stear la llevaba de la mano.

"¿A dónde me llevas, Stear?

"No seas tan impaciente, Candy – dio riendo – ya estamos por llegar.

Anduvieron unos pasos más antes que Stear se detuviera y desatara el pañuelo.

"Ya puedes mirar, Candy."

La rubia alzó las cejas llena de sorpresa. Estaban en el invernadero y en el centro habían acomodado una mesa para que cenaran a la luz de las velas. Uno de los mayordomos les dio la bienvenida mientras un músico empezaba a tocar la melodía de los Cornwall.

"¡Stear! No me esperaba esto"- dijo al escuchar música de violines.

"¿Te gusta?"

"Me encanta" – le sonrió – "pero ¿por qué?"

"Porque eres mi novia y te adoro" – dio besando su mejilla.

Los dos tomaron asiento frente a frente. El hombre tomó la mano de su prometida entre las suyas antes de besar el dorso. Candy lo miró con una sonrisa y levantó una mano para retirar los lentes de Stear, llena de coquetería.

"Hermosos…tus ojos son hermosos, tan cálidos."

"Y los tuyos son como esmeraldas, princesa."

"Los extrañaba tanto, Stear."

"Y nosotros a ti. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendrás que estar en Nueva York?"

"No lo sé. Terrence es muy necio" – dijo evadiendo su mirada.

"Estoy tan feliz que estés aquí, Candy."

"No quisiera tener que irme, Stear.""

"Entonces no lo hagas" – se acercó para murmurar lleno de complicidad – "Tengo una idea…escapémonos la noche del baile. Vámonos lejos, Candy, a un lugar donde ni Grandchester ni Albert nos puedan encontrar."

"Stear, no puedo."

El hombre la miró atónito. Candy sintió su corazón latir a prisa mientras Stear escudriñaba su rostro y fruncía el entrecejo.

"¿No puedes…o no quieres?"

"No lo digas de ese modo."

"¿De qué modo quieres que lo diga?" –preguntó mientras hacía un gesto para que el violinista y el mayordomo los dejaran solos.

"Stear."

"¿Te has enamorado nuevamente de Grandchester?" – preguntó con seriedad – "¿Has vuelto a ser su mujer?"

"¡Stear! ¿Cómo te atreves?"

"Es sólo una pregunta, Candy y quiero total honestidad."

"Estoy siendo honesta contigo."

"¿Has dejado de amarme?"

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?"

"Has dejado de usar tu anillo de compromiso" –dijo apuntando hacia su mano.

Las mejillas de Candy se colorearon.

"Yo…"

"¿Dónde está el anillo, Candy?" – tomó su mano.

"Lo tengo guardado en casa."

"En la casa de Grandchester querrás decir."

"Lo guardé en mi joyero porque tenía miedo de perderlo."

"No lo perderías si lo usaras" – dijo soltando su mano con brusquedad.

Candy movió su mano hacia él y algo brilló.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Esto" – Stear tomó su muñeca entre sus dedos.

"Un regalo."

"¿De él?" – Preguntó mirando los dijes – "¡Claro que de Grandchester! Veo que son sus iniciales."

"Stear."

"Las iniciales de los miembros de la familia Grandchester."

El hombre se reclinó en su silla y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

"No puedes usar mi anillo pero sí el regalo de ese necio."

"No pude negarme. El me la dio en la estación y…"

"¿Y se te olvidó quitártelo?"

"Stear, no significa nada" – empezó a soltarse la pulsera.

"No tienes que hacer eso, Candy."

"Estás enojado."

"Estoy desilusionado" – la miró a los ojos – "y yo que nos imaginaba lejos de aquí formando una familia."

"La formaremos, Stear."

"¿Cuándo?"

"Cuando Terrence firme el divorcio."

"No lo va a hacer. ¿No lo entiendes?"

"Pero Stear…"

"Escapémonos, Candy. Olvidemos todo el protocolo, la familia, las tradiciones y comencemos de nuevo."

La mirada suplicante de Stear buscó la de Candy. La rubia se puso de pie y caminó hacia él.

"Ponte de pie" – le dijo a Stear.

El la miró extrañado pero la obedeció. Acto seguido, Candy lo abrazó con fuerzas.

"Nos iremos, Stear. Nos iremos cuando termine el baile."

"¿Estás hablando en serio, Candy?"

"Nos iremos, te lo prometo."

Stear la rodeó con los brazos y la sujetó con fuerza.

"No te arrepentirás, Candy. Te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo."

"Lo sé, Stear. Y yo seré la mejor esposa del mundo."

Terrence caminaba por la habitación vacía de Candy y Alexander.

"Huele a ella… ¿cuál es ese olor tan particular que tiene?"

Su mirada recorrió la cuna de Alex y sintió una punzada al no tener a su hijo con él.

"Lo extraño…los extraño…"

Hacía cinco días que se habían marchado pero a Terrence le parecía más de un mes. Había dejado de venir a almorzar a la casa porque no le hallaba sentido regresar a una casa vacía y se quedaba en el teatro hasta que Robert prácticamente lo obligaba a irse a descansar. Se dejó caer sobre la cama en el lado que Candy siempre ocupaba y sonrió al recordar la noche en la estación del tren.

"¿Me habrá entendido?"

Había querido decírselo después de darle la pulsera pero no se atrevió y optó por darle un fugaz beso antes de escapar. Sabía que la había sorprendido, lo vio en el rostro pecoso que lo miró a través de la ventanilla…pero no se comparaba a la sorpresa al verlo musitar una declaración de amor. Terrence suspiró y cerró los ojos.

"La amo. La amo a morir pero le hice tanto daño… ¿cómo explicarle? ¿Cómo decirle que la dejé por intentar protegerla?"

El recuerdo de Susana llegó a su mente. ¿Qué excusa tenía para su infidelidad?

"Ninguna más que soy un canalla".

Se sentía el más bajo de los hombres pero no podía echar el tiempo hacia atrás.

Abrió los ojos y miró el reloj.

"Quisiera escuchar su voz."

Se puso de pie y salió hacia el despacho para llamarla pero se detuvo a medio camino.

"Mejor no…"

Encogiéndose de hombros dio media vuelta y regresó a su habitación.

Candy desayunaba junto a su familia cuando una sirvienta entró al comedor.

"Señora Candy, tiene una llamada."

Los varones de la familia cruzaron miradas.

"¿Una llamada?" – preguntó Candy poniéndose de pie.

"Es el señor Grandchester."

"¿Terrence?"

"Sí, señora."

"Con su permiso" – dijo Candy antes de salir del comedor.

Archi dejó caer su cuchillo sobre la mesa.

"¿Qué rayos querrá ese engreído?"

"No deberías enfadarte tanto, Archi. Probablemente quiera saber de su hijo" – repuso Albert.

"¿Por qué no puede dejarnos en paz?" – masculló Archi.

"Pronto tendrá que olvidarse de ella" - Stear sonrió enigmáticamente.

Candy tomó una bocanada de aire antes de tomar el auricular.

"¿Bueno?" – contestó Candy tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

"Buenos días, Candy. Es Terrence."

"Ya lo sé."

"¡Es verdad!"– Se rió nerviosamente – "Beth me lo preguntó."

"¿Sucede algo? Me extraña que llames."

"Todo está bien, Candy. Sólo…sólo quería saber…como estaba Alex" – dijo permitiendo que su orgullo hablara.

"Alex está bien" – repuso Candy desilusionada – "Muy contento con sus tíos…contento como lo estoy yo."

"¿Estás muy contenta, Candy?" – preguntó temeroso.

"Mucho. Gracias de nuevo."

"Ya te dije que no me lo agradezcas. Dime algo…"

"Pregúntame algo."

"¿No has olvidado tu promesa, verdad?"

"No. Claro que no" – mintió – "Yo no soy igual a ti."

"Candy."

"Si me disculpas, Terrence, debo arreglarme para ir al Hogar."

"Está bien. Que tengas buen día."

"También tú."

Los dos miraron el auricular largamente antes de reposarlo.

"Eso no estuvo nada bien" – se dijo Terrence preocupado.

Miró el reloj sobre la pared antes de beberse el contenido de su taza de un golpe.

"Más vale que me apresure o Eleonor no me perdonará que no la espere en la estación".

"¿Está todo bien, Candy?" – preguntó Stear al verla regresar al comedor.

"Todo está bien. Sólo quería saber de Alex."

El tono amargo de su voz no pasó desapercibido para ellos.

"Pareces molesta, Candy" – le dijo Albert.

"¿Yo? Te estás imaginando cosas" – dijo regalándole la mejor de sus sonrisas.

"¿Está todo listo para mañana, Candy?"

"Annie y yo revisaremos los últimos detalles esta tarde, Albert."

"¡Perfecto!" – Dijo el patriarca poniéndose en pie – "Estoy seguro que va a ser un éxito. Muchachos, es hora de irnos."

"¿Almorzarás con nosotros, Candy?" – preguntó Stear.

"No, lo siento. Hoy quiero pasar el día en el hogar. Annie también vendrá."

"Entonces te veremos por la noche, querida" – dijo Stear besando su mejilla.

"Hasta luego, Candy" – Archi se despidió.

"Hasta luego, princesa y principito" – dijo Albert sonriendo.

"Bye" – dijo Candy agitando la mano.

"Bye…"- repitió Alex, imitando a su madre.

Los tres hombres sonrieron.

"¡Nos está diciendo adiós!" – se emocionó Stear.

"Bye…"- repitió Alex.

Candy tomó a su hijo en el regazo y lo besó en la frente.

"Talentoso…como los Andrey" – dijo Albert, guiñando el ojo.

"Es porque está con nosotros…como debe ser" – dijo Archi, orgulloso.

Los tres agitaron la mano y salieron del salón. Candy dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Si supieran que aprendió a decir adiós con su padre…"

Decidió que era mejor guardar ese secreto.

Eleonor Baker se sujetaba del tablero en cada giró que Terrence daba en su auto.

"¿Tienes que manejar tan de prisa, hijo?"

"¿Qué te pasa, madre? ¿Estás asustada?" – preguntó inocentemente.

"Yo diría que me estoy mareando con la velocidad que llevas."

"Exageras" – sonrió de medio lado – "Si fuera realmente de prisa, ya habríamos llegado a casa."

Como muchacho travieso, Terrence aceleró aún más. Eleonor consiente de su juego, le sonrió con dulzura y dijo:

"Al menos llegaré más pronto a ver a mi nieto."

"¿No lo sabes?"

"¿No sé, que?"

"Candy no está."

"¿No está?" – Lo miró con sorpresa – "¿Dónde está?"

"En Lakewood. Su familia nos invitó a un baile de beneficencia y ella partió hace unos días."

"Estoy atónita."

"¿Por qué?"

"La dejaste ir con Alex…solos. ¿Confiaste en ella?"

"Ella me dio su palabra que volverá."

"Y le creíste" – dijo triunfante Eleonor.

"¿Qué quieres decir con ese tono de voz?"

"Parece que las cosas entre ustedes han mejorado."

"No sé de qué estás hablando."

"Lo sabes perfectamente."

Terrence frenó de golpe frente a la casa y se volvió hacia su madre.

"Hemos llegado…servicio puerta a puerta."

"Recuérdame la próxima vez que envíes al chofer" – contestó – "y seguiremos esta conversación por la noche, jovencito."

"¡Oh, mamá!"

Archi siguió a su hermano al despacho y cerró la puerta con llave.

"¿Tienes todo listo, Stear?"

"Listo. Ya reservé los boletos y tengo contratado el servicio de taxi. Sólo necesito que tú te ocupes de Albert cuando empiece a hacer preguntas."

"No te preocupes. Le diré que llevaste a Candy a la casa porque Beth llamó a recepción a avisar que Alex está enfermo."

"¿No crees que irá tras nosotros?"

"Lo dudo. Tiene que quedarse acompañando a Miss Pony" – dijo Archi sonriente.

"Fue una brillante idea la de Annie sugerir que ella nos acompañara. ¿Está ella enterada del plan?"

"No le he dicho ni una sola palabra."

"Candy dijo que tampoco lo haría. No quiere involucrar a nadie."

"Lo único que voy a lamentar es no verlos en un largo tiempo."

"Te prometo que me comunicaré contigo tan pronto estemos a salvo de Grandchester."

"Te extrañaré, Stear."

"Sólo recuerda que estaré feliz junto a la mujer amada."

Desde una de las ramas del Padre Árbol, Candy observaba el panorama mientras su corazón latía con inquietud. Tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de Annie.

"¿Qué te sucede, Candy?"

"¡Annie!" – miró hacia abajo.

"¿Qué te sucede?"

"Nada. ¿Por qué?"

"Sor María dice que desde que llegaste esta mañana no has hecho más que estar en el Padre Árbol. Eso lo hacías cuando eras pequeña y te regañaban."

"¡No es cierto!"

"Entonces algo te tiene molesta o de lo contrario no estarías trepada en es árbol como si fueras una niña…pensé que ya tenías cordura."

Candy le sacó la lengua antes de lanzarse al vacío. Annie cerró los ojos, asustada que su hermana terminara con algún hueso roto.

"Puedes abrir los ojos, Annie "– dijo de pie junto a ella.

"¿Cuándo crecerás, Candy?" - la regañó.

"¿Para qué crecer? La vida es más amena cuando eres un niño."

"Pero tu eres ya una madre" – la regañó Annie –"Compórtate como tal."

Las emociones a flor de piel de Candy la hicieron estallar en sollozos. Agitada, Annie la rodeó con los brazos y empezó a disculparse.

"Lo siento, Candy. No llores. No era mi intención. No me hagas caso."

"No lloro…por eso" – sollozó la rubia.

"¿Entonces?"

"Son tantas cosas."

"¿Por qué no empiezas a contarme una?"

"Terrence llamó esta mañana."

"¡Ajá! Yo sabía que había algo más. ¿Qué te dijo ese truhán?"

"Nada. Sólo llamó a preguntar por Alex."

"¿Y?"

"Sólo se interesó por Alex" – dijo hipando.

"Y eso es lo que te tiene molesta."

"¿Qué dices?"

"Esperabas que te llamara a ti."

"Yo no esperaba tal cosa" – refutó Candy.

"¡Mientes! Se ve en tu mirada la desilusión."

"¡Oh, Annie! No es por eso…La otra noche…la otra noche, Terrence…"

"¡¿Dónde está ese desgraciado?!"

Todas las miradas se volvieron del escenario hacia la entrada del teatro. Una mujer cuarentona avanzaba hacia ellos con furia en los ojos. Robert Hattaway se puso de pie.

"Haga el favor de retirarse. Este es un ensayo privado" – le indicó.

"¡Cállese!"

"¡Señora!"

"¡Desgraciado!" – dijo apuntando hacia Terrence.

"Creo que usted se equivoca" – empezó a decir el actor – "al dirigirse a mi de esa manera, señora."

"¿No me reconoces? Soy Elizabeth Marlowe" – dijo deteniéndose junto al escenario.

"¿En que puede servirle, señora Marlowe?" – preguntó con frialdad.

"¡Quiero que te hagas responsable por lo sucedido a mi hija!"

"¿De qué habla? ¡Ah! Y hágame el favor de bajar su voz al hablar conmigo."

"¡Susana! ¡Por tu culpa Susana casi muere!"

Las exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar. Robert miró a Terrence.

"No tengo la menor idea de lo que habla, señora" – contestó Terrence.

"¡Susana intentó quitarse la vida por tu culpa!" – lo acusó.

"¿Mi culpa? Debe estar bromeando."

"¡Ella confió en ti! ¡Confió en tu amor!"

"Lo que nosotros tuvimos nunca podrá ser calificado como amor, señora."

"¡Tú le debes, Grandchester!"

"¿Le debo?" – se rió con sarcasmo – "Deje de hablar tonterías."

"Te llevaste su honor."

"Susana ya había perdido su honor cuando llegó mi turno" – dijo hiriente.

Elizabeth Marlowe lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, llena de rabia.

"Ella lo ama. Lo ama tanto que atentó contra su propia vida y ahora no quiere volver a vivir."

"Eso, señora mía, no es mi problema."

"Le debe Grandchester. Sólo podrá pagarle con su apellido."

"Eso es imposible puesto que le he dado mi apellido a una dama."

Todos los actores cruzaron miradas de sorpresa.

"Ahora, le ruego que se marche y se deje de reclamos estúpidos."

"Vas a pagar por esto, Grandchester. Me encargaré que todos los periódicos sepan la clase de hombre que es."

"Haga lo que mejor le parezca" – repuso con indiferencia.

La señora Marlowe intentó subirse al escenario para golpearlo pero Robert la detuvo con la ayuda de otros actores.

"Mejor márchese, señora."

"¡Las va a pagar! ¡Las tiene que pagar!"

Karen se acercó a Terrence y lo miró.

"¿Estás casado?"

"Y tengo un hermoso hijo."

"Terry, tenemos que hablar" – la voz de Robert los interrumpió - "Los demás, tomen un descanso."

Robert hizo un gesto con la mano y Terry lo siguió a la oficina.

"Estás metido en un lío, Grandchester."

"¿Yo?"

"Esa mujer está decidida a ir a los periódicos y hablar de tu infidelidad. Ese no es el tipo de publicidad que esperaba para la obra."

"Lo siento, Robert."

"Tienes que hacer algo para tranquilizarla."

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Logré calmarla diciendo que irías a visitar a su hija esta tarde."

"¡¿Tu, qué?!"

"Era el único modo, Terrence. Lo siento."

"Me niego" – cruzó los brazos.

"Hazlo por mí ¿quieres? Hazlo por la obra. No podemos permitir que publicidad negativa nos llegue antes del estreno."

"Robert…"

"Compórtate como el buen actor que eres…dale gusto y convéncelas que lamentas lo que Susana hizo."

"Eso sería como aceptar una culpa."

Robert Hattaway lo miró pero no pronunció ni una palabra más.

Annie miró a su amiga largamente mientras ella se secaba las lágrimas.

"No sé qué hacer, Annie."

"¿Qué te dice tu corazón, Candy?"

"Mi corazón me dice que le crea."

"¿Y tu cabeza?"

"Que me vaya con Stear."

"¿Y a quien le harás caso?"

"No lo sé…"

"Dicen que las experiencias son para algo, Candy."

"Mis experiencias sólo sirven para confundirme."

"¿Te gusta vivir con Terrence?"

"Pues…él no es desagradable y se comporta maravillosamente con Alex."

"Al igual que Stear."

"Pero Alex pregunta por su padre…no creo que sería justo."

"¿Sería justo para Stear?"

"Yo lo quiero" – dijo Candy.

"Hermana, tú sabes tan bien como yo que el amar y el querer no es igual."

"Annie ¿qué debo hacer?"

"¡Esto si es gracioso! Toda tu vida has hecho lo que mejor te ha parecido y ahora quieres consejos…. ¡pues no! La decisión es sólo tuya."

"¡Vaya ayuda que eres!" – dijo secándose las lágrimas.

"Sólo tú puedes decidir sobre tu destino."

"No es tan fácil. Alex también está involucrado en este asunto."

"Alex es pequeño…se adapta fácilmente a cualquier situación."

"¿Me estás diciendo que me vaya con Stear?"

"Te estoy diciendo que tomes la decisión que te hará menos infeliz."

Unas voces infantiles llamaron su atención. Los niños del hogar estaban subiendo la colina en compañía de Alex.

"¡Mamá!" – llamó Alex.

"¡Candy, Candy! ¡Alex me echó la leche encima!" – se quejó una niña.

"¡Y estaba persiguiendo a los patitos!" – dijo otra.

Candy y Annie se miraron, un deja-vu llenando sus memorias.

Terrence entró a su casa azotando la puerta. Eleonor lo miró asustada.

"¿Se puede saber que te sucede?"

"¡Nada!"

"¿Nada? ¿Y por eso casi rompes la puerta?"

"¿Quieres un trago, mamá?"

"Una copita no me caería mal."

El hombre se encaminó hacia el bar y empezó a servir los tragos. Volvió a ella e hicieron un brindis en silencio antes de beber. Terrence se tomó el suyo a trago largo y se dejó caer en una butaca. Eleonor lo observó en silencio y esperó.

"Mamá…tengo un problema."

¿Cuál será?"

"Susana."

"¿Susana? ¿Te has vuelto a ver con ella?"

"No por interés propio. Ella no me deja en paz. Me persigue y persigue a Candy. Se atrevió a seguir a Candy al parque y le dijo que seguíamos siendo…"

"¿Amantes?"

"¡Madre!"

"Sigue con tu historia."

"Tuve que ponerla en su sitio y decirle que Candy es mi esposa y le dio un ataque de furia saber que era la otra."

"¿No se lo habías dicho?"

"No explícitamente…pero le había dicho que había dejado a alguien en Inglaterra. Como te imaginarás, no lo tomó muy bien…y hoy su madre fue a verme al teatro. Me dijo que Susana intentó suicidarse…por mi culpa."

"¡Oh, Terrence!"

"Nos amenazó con hablar con los periódicos si no voy a visitar a Susana. Robert me pidió que lo hiciera."

"¿Y…que has pensado hacer?"

"Si es por mí, Susana puede pudrirse."

"¡Terrence! No hables así."

"Madre, ella no era ninguna doncella cuando tuvimos nuestro idilio. Esto era un juego y ella lo sabía."

"Mira que caro te está saliendo el juego."

"Ya lo sé…"

"Si no hubieras dejado a Candy con tu padre. Nunca me has dicho por qué lo hiciste."

"Y este no es el momento. Las cosas se han complicado horriblemente, madre."

"Tal vez debas enfrentarlas."

"¿Qué?"

"Debes ir a ver a Susana."

Lo primero que Terrence notó era lo pálida y demacrada que Susana se veía.

Elizabeth Marlowe se puso de pie de un salto al verlo llegar y se encaminó hacia él con furia.

"¡¿Qué hace aquí?!"

"¿Cómo que, qué hago aquí?" – Terry la miró con seriedad – "Usted me pidió que viniera."

"¡Lárguese!"

"Señora, mejor cálmese" – Eleonor apareció tras su hijo.

"¿Quién es usted?"

"Soy la madre de Terrence."

¿Así que usted engendró a este…?"

"¡Mamá!"

Los tres volvieron las miradas hacia la cama. Susana había despertado al escuchar las voces.

"¡Viniste!" – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – "¡Viniste a verme!"

La rubia levantó una mano hacia él, la muñeca cubierta en un vendaje.

Terrence estaba tentado a decirle que se había visto obligado pero decidió guardar silencio.

"¿Le parece si nos tomamos un café, señora Marlowe?"

Elizabeth miró a Eleonor y asintió.

"Volveremos enseguida, Susana" – le dijo a su hija antes de salir.

Una vez a solas, Susana buscó la mirada de Terrence.

"Acércate…"- le imploró.

El actor se detuvo junto a ella. Susana posó su mano sobre la de él.

"Me alegro tanto que estés aquí."

"¿Por qué lo hiciste, Susana?"

"Porque te amo."

"¿Cómo puedes amarme si no te amas a ti misma?"

"Te amo más que a mí misma" – dijo dejando lágrimas resbalar por su rostro – "¿no lo sabes, ya?"

"Susana" – dijo retirando su mano – "Sabes que no puedo corresponderte."

"Puedes divorciarte."

"No lo haré."

"Tú dijiste amarme."

"Nunca dije eso" – dijo con seriedad – "Lo nuestro no fue amor."

"Se convirtió en amor."

"No fue algo mutuo."

Un sollozo se escapó de la garganta de Susana y se llevó las manos hacia el rostro.

"Susy, no quiero causarte daño."

"Ya lo causaste."

"Entonces, no quiero causarte más daño. Olvídate de mí, olvida lo que tuvimos."

"¡Jamás!" – Lo miró – "¡Te amo y vas a ser mío!"

"No puedes obligarme a ser tuyo."

"Tal vez tu mujer pueda convencerte."

Una alarma se disparó en la cabeza de Terrence.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Qué crees que diga tu linda mujercita cuando sepa que intenté quitarme la vida por tu culpa?"

"¿Mi culpa?"

"¡Tú culpa! ¡Tú me engañaste! ¡Tú me hiciste creer que serías mío!"

"¡Estás loca!" – dijo él perdiendo la paciencia.

"¿Qué crees que dirán los diarios cuando sepan que me empujaste al suicidio?"

"Aun estás viva."

"Pero puedo morirme" – lo amenazó.

"¡Estás desquiciada! Lo que necesitas es que te internen en una clínica de reposo."

"Y lo que tú necesitas es estar conmigo" –dijo con dulzura – "Yo sería una esposa perfecta para ti. Piénsalo. "

"Tengo un hijo, Susana."

"Puedo criarlo por ella."

"¡Deja de hablar incoherencias!"

"¿Incoherencias?" – Se rió – "¿No te das cuenta? Yo tengo el sartén por el mango. Te puedo destruir Terrence. Puedo destruir tu carrera antes que empiece…o puedo destruir a tu familia."

Los ojos de Terrence se entrecerraron.

"Has perdido el juicio."

"Estoy hablando muy en serio, Terrence. Los accidentes pueden ocurrir."

"¡No me amenaces!"

"No es una amenaza. Es una advertencia" – le sonrió.

"Sabía que sería un error venir a verte."

"Pero lo hiciste."

"Porque Robert me lo pidió. Entiende de una vez que no quiero tener nada que ver contigo."

"¡Eres mío, Terrence!" – lo tomó del brazo.

"¡No soy tuyo!" – Se soltó – "¡Adiós Susana!"

"¡Espera!" – ella se levantó a toda prisa de la cama para sujetarlo.

"¡Suéltame!"

Susana sintió un mareo envolverla y se llevó la mano a la frente.

"Ter…"-logró musitar antes de caer al suelo.

"¡Susana!" – exclamó sorprendido.

"Ayúdame" – murmuró casi inaudible.

Terrence la levantó en brazos y ella rodeó su cuello con los suyos.

"Estás débil" – dijo depositándola con suavidad en el lecho.

"No me dejes" – murmuró ella.

"Suéltame ya, Susana" – dijo intentando alejarse.

"Te amo"– dijo atrayéndolo hacia ella.

El actor reaccionó demasiado tarde. Los labios de Susana se unieron a los suyos…y lo mantenía retenido con una fuerza inesperada.

"¡Eres una manipuladora!" – exclamó Terrence al soltarse, enfadado.

Susana rió.

"¡Siempre consigo lo que quiero!"

"¡A mí no me vas a tener!"

"Ya veremos."

"¡Adiós Susana!"

Terrence llegó a la puerta cuando su madre regresaba con Elizabeth.

"¡Nos vamos, madre!"

"¿Tan pronto?"– preguntó la señora Marlowe.

"Ya cumplí con lo que Robert le prometió" – la miró – "¡Ahora, déjeme en paz!"

"¡Terrence! – exclamó Eleonor sorprendida."

"Usted tiene un deber con mi hija."

"Su hija quiere algo que yo no puedo darle, señora."

"Tendrá que compensarla de algún modo."

"¿Quiere dinero? ¿Es eso?" – Terrence la miró asqueado.

"Mi hija quiere su amor, Terrence."

"Eso no puedo dárselo."

"Los hombres casados tienen amantes."

Ahora fue el turno de Eleonor de sorprenderse.

"¿Es eso lo que desea para su hija?" – preguntó ella.

"Yo solo quiero que mi hija sea feliz, señora Baker."

"No tengo ningún interés en tener amantes, señora…si es que puede llamársela así"- dijo con sarcasmo.

La mano de Elizabeth se estrelló en la mejilla de Terrence. Eleonor se interpuso entre ellos y miró a la mujer con enojo.

"¿Cómo se atreve?"

"Su hijo es un desgraciado."

"Empiezo a comprender por qué su hija hizo lo que hizo."

"¿Me está culpando a mí, señora Baker?"

"Usted está desquiciada."

"¡Actriz de tercera!"

Terrence tomó a su madre del brazo.

"No perdamos más el tiempo, madre."

"¡Lo va a lamentar, Grandchester ¡Se lo juro!"

La respuesta de Elizabeth fueron los pasos que se alejaban por el pasillo.

Era más de medianoche y Candy daba vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño.

"¿Será contagioso el insomnio?" – se preguntó envolviéndose en la bata.

Atravesó la salita de estar y entró a la guardería. Alex dormía profundamente en su cunita, un bracito sobre su cabeza, el otro sobre su vientre. Candy no pudo menos que sonreír al comprobar que su hijo dormía en la misma posición que Terrence.

"La primera vez que lo vi así fue en Escocia…" – recordó con melancolía – "¡Que lejanos son esos recuerdos!"

Acarició con suavidad la cabecita de Alex, apartando los cabellos oscuros y sedosos de su frente.

"Debería cortar su cabello. Es increíble que tenga tanto cabello."

Alex en verdad era una réplica en miniatura de su padre.

"¿Habrá regresado ya del teatro?" – se preguntó Candy mientras caminaba hacia el jardín.

Sus pasos la llevaron hacia el rosal de Anthony mientras las estrellas brillaban sobre su cabeza. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios al pensar en él y en sus palabras dichas sobre el andén del tren.

"Esta vez no estaba ebrio…"

Levantó su muñeca y la pulsera brilló bajo la luz de la luna.

"Terry…eres tan complicado…tan arrogante…y tan dulce cuando quieres".

Tomó asiento en una banca y levantó la mirada hacia el cielo.

"¿Estarás pensando en mí? ¿En nosotros? ¿O estarás ocupado con otra?"

Esa pregunta le dolía en el alma y prefería no saber la respuesta.

"¿Cómo confiar en él? Terrence no ha hecho más que mentirme desde el comienzo. Me abandonó y salió con Susana…"

Llevó la mirada hacia la pulsera en su muñeca, otra vez y las palabras de Terry hicieron eco en su cabeza.

"No olvides que me hiciste una promesa".

Candy sacudió la cabeza

"Fue un promesa tonta tal como las que él me hizo a mí." – se recordó.

A corta distancia, un jinete la miraba y empezó a acercársele, las pisadas del caballo bastante silenciosas en el suelo húmedo. El resoplido del caballo sobre la nuca de Candy la hizo saltar hacia el suelo mientras Albert soltaba una carcajada.

"¿Qué haces aquí tan sola, Candy?"

"¡Albert! ¡Por poco me matas de un susto!"

"No sabía que podías volar, Candy."

"Muy gracioso. ¿Qué haces fuera de tu cama?"

"Eso mismo te pregunto yo, princesa" – dijo apeándose.

"No podía dormir ¿y tú?"

"Tampoco. Por eso salí a cabalgar."

"¿Es ese un hábito de los hombres?" – Levantó una ceja – "Terrence hace o hacía lo mismo en Escocia cuando no podía dormir."

"Debe ser casualidad" – repuso Albert – "Dime ¿por qué no puedes dormir?"

"No lo sé."

"¿Será que extrañas a Terrence?"

"¡No es verdad!"– lo miró con seriedad.

"¿Segura? Porque me parece que estás tratando de convencerte que no lo extrañas."

"¡Albert! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? "

"Puedes extrañarlo. Es tu esposo y es el hombre con el que vives hace meses."

"Porque no tengo otra alternativa."

"¿Segura?"

"Segura. No puedo esperar a que me dé el divorcio para casarme con Stear."

"¿En verdad quieres casarte con él?"

"¡Claro que sí! Le di mi palabra."

"Un matrimonio sin amor no es recomendable, Candy."

"Ya lo sé. ¿Se te olvida acaso las condiciones en las cuales me casé con Terrence?"

"Su relación cambió, Candy, o no tendrías a Alex."

"¿Has estado hablando con Miss Pony o Sor María?" – lo miró curiosa.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque me estás dando el mismo sermón que me dieron ellas. ¿Qué les pasa?"

"Sólo estamos preocupados por ti. Queremos lo mejor para ti y para Alex."

"¿No crees que Stear sea lo mejor?"

"No si tu corazón pertenece a otro. Dime, Candy ¿te has vuelto a enamorar de Terrence?"

"No. "

"¿De verdad? Yo te vi muy emocionada esta mañana cuando llamó."

"Sólo porque llamó a preguntar por Alex."

"¿Y por qué lo dices tan desilusionada?"

"Te estás imaginando cosas, Albert."

"Yo creo que Terrence es más importante para ti de lo que quieres admitir."

"¡Que necio eres!"– dio una patada en el suelo.

"No me vas a convencer con ese gesto, Candice" – dijo con seriedad – "¿Por qué no tratas de formar un hogar con tu marido?"

"No puedo confiar en él."

"Tal vez él pueda ganarse tu confianza."

"¿Quieres que vuelva con él?"

"Terrence no es santo de mi devoción pero…"

"¿Pero qué?"

"Cuando llegaste tenías un brillo que no había visto en mucho tiempo."

"Era porque estaba feliz de verlos."

"No. Era otro brillo."

"¡Pamplinas!" – dijo Candy.

"¿Qué manera de hablarle a tu padre es esa?"– Albert levantó una ceja.

Candy soltó una carcajada y se acercó a él para besar su mejilla.

"Disculpa, padre" – dijo con sarcasmo – "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches, Candy" – le sonrió – "Trata de dormir. Mañana es la gran noche."

"Sí, la noche en que me iré con Stear" – pensó mientras se alejaba.

Eleonor observó a Terrence abrir la cigarrillera antes de cerrarla con fuerza y arrojarla sobre el escritorio. La mujer contuvo una sonrisa al comprender el cambio de su hijo.

"Te dije que sería una pérdida de tiempo ir a verla" – murmuró Terrence – "¡Susana está loca!"

"Lo siento, hijo."

"¡Me amenazó, madre! ¡No sólo a mí pero a Candy y a mi hijo!"

"¿Qué es lo que esa mujer quiere?"

"Me quiere a mí. Quiere que deje a Candy y me case con ella."

"¿Sería tan malo?"

"¿Malo? ¡Sería terrible! ¡No podría vivir sin Alex y Candy!"

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Porque la amo!"

"¡Ajá!" – Exclamó llena de gozo Eleonor – "¡Lo sabía!"

"¡Madre!"

"Nunca te había escuchado decirlo" – le sonrió – "Me alegro que lo admitas."

El actor bajó la mirada e hizo un mohín.

"¿Se lo has dicho?"

"Ella…debe saberlo."

"¿Se lo has dicho?" – repitió Eleonor.

"Se lo dije en el tren…"- admitió avergonzado.

"¿Qué te dijo?" – preguntó más alborozada Eleonor.

"Nada."

"¿Cómo que nada?"

"Bueno pues…realmente no tuvo tiempo de decirme algo."

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Es que…ella estaba en su compartimiento y yo estaba en el andén."

Eleonor le lanzó un cojín sobre la cabeza.

"¡Terrence Grandchester! ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste en persona?"

"¿No tuve el valor?" – La miró de soslayo – "Le he causado demasiado dolor, madre. Ella debe odiarme. La dejé, luego la obligué a regresar conmigo mientras ella estaba comprometida…Candy ya no me ama."

"¿Te ha dicho eso?"

"No en tantas palabras."

"Si no lo ha dicho, hay esperanzas."

"No lo creo."

"¡No seas pesimista!" – Se acercó a Terrence – "¡Tienes que decírselo en persona!"

"Tal vez."

"¿Tal vez?" – lo haló de la oreja.

"¡Madre!" – exclamó dolido.

"Se lo vas a decir. Es más se lo vas a decir ahora mismo."

"¿Qué? No la puedo llamar. Deben estar durmiendo."

"¿Llamarla? Estas cosas se hacen en persona. Ahora mismo te vas a Chicago."

"No puedo. Tengo que trabajar."

"¡Claro que puedes!" – Lo hizo levantar de la butaca – "Mañana es sábado y pueden regresar el Domingo. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto se sorprenderá Candy al verte? El que vayas a acompañarla durante un evento tan especial en su vida dirá mucho de tu sinceridad."

"Mamá…"

"¡Nada! Te vas a Chicago a decirle que la amas y que no puedes vivir sin ella."

"Pero…"

"¡Tienes que ir, Terrence! Piensa ¿quieres que Candy esté del brazo de su prometido mañana?"

"No."

"Entonces, no hay nada más que discutir."

"Tienes razón" – sonrió a su madre – "Iré a Chicago."

Stear parpadeó al escuchar unos leves toques en su puerta. Se sentó en su lecho y estiró la mano para buscar sus lentes.

"No los necesitas…"- dijo una voz femenina.

"¡Candy!" – Exclamó sorprendido al sentir que ella detenía su mano - ¿Qué haces aquí?

"¿Te molesta?" – le preguntó sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

"Me sorprende" – dijo mirándola.

"No puedo dormir" – le sonrió – "¿podemos hablar?"

El hombre miró a la mujer frente a él, la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana y podía admirar sus facciones.

"¿Te preocupa algo, Candy?"

"No quiero estar sola."


	29. CAPITULO 29 DUELE EL AMOR

El tren avanzaba con rapidez, rompiendo el silencio de la noche. Terrence sentía su corazón latir al ritmo de las ruedas que giraban sin cesar. "Can-dy…Can-dy" parecían decir, un llamado desesperado hacia la mujer que amaba y que había lastimado en tantas ocasiones. El actor alcanzó a ver una estrella fugaz y pidió un deseo antes que desapareciera por completo.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste eso, Grandchester?" – se preguntó con cinismo.

A su mente llegó un recuerdo lejano: el recuerdo de un niño que lloraba todas las noches y llamaba a su madre. Habían pasado años para que su deseo se cumpliera pero ahora podía decir que tenía una madre y quien era.

"¿Pasarán años antes que Candy me perdone?"

¿Cómo pedirle perdón a una mujer por haberla abandonado? ¿Cómo pedirle perdón por haberla engañado con otra mujer o por haberla "entregado" a otro hombre?

"Fui un inconsciente. ¿Cómo pude decirle a Stear que se la regalaba? ¡Como si ella fuera un objeto!"

Nervioso y llevado por el instinto llevó la mano hacia el bolsillo de su saco para buscar la cigarrera y una sonrisa de dibujó en sus labios al encontrar la armónica.

"Te saliste con la tuya, pecosa…"

Sintió un hormigueo recorrer su cuerpo al pensar en ella. Ansiaba tenerla frente a él, quería perderse en su mirada verde y decirle cuanto la amaba. Miró su reloj y calculó que estaría llegando a Chicago alrededor del mediodía; se dijo que debía dormir un poco pero estaba demasiado ansioso.

"¿Qué pensarás al verme, pecosa mía? ¿Te emocionará tanto como me emocionará a mi?"

Un escalofrío corrió por su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que tenía miedo. Miedo de sufrir su rechazo, miedo de perderla, miedo que ella se hubiera enamorado de Stear.

Hizo un mohín de disgusto al recordar que Candy le había dicho que era la mujer de Stear y que él era mejor amante.

"Ella es mía…" – pensó posesivo – "No me importa si ha estado con otro. ¡La conquistaré! Cornwall no se va a quedar con ella."

Candy le había enseñado lo que era el amor y con ella lo había vivido por primera vez en su vida. Ahora comprendía lo que hablaban los poetas y lamentaba haber huido. Su cobardía le había hecho perder el embarazo de Candy y los primeros meses de la vida de Alex…e involucrarse con una mala mujer.

"Tengo que cuidarlos de Susana. Tienen que estar conmigo".

Se puso de pie junto a la ventanilla y miró hacia la luna.

Albert se detuvo en seco en el pasillo al escuchar un llanto infantil.

"¿Qué le pasará a Alex?" – se preguntó mientras giraba sobre sus talones.

Se dirigió hacia la guardería y abrió la puerta esperando encontrar a Candy pero el rostro de Alex fue el único que lo recibió. Alex estaba de pie, sujetándose de las barras de la cuna, el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

"¿Qué te pasa, pequeñín?" – preguntó acercándose.

"¡Mama! ¡Mama!" – gimoteó"

"Mami debe estar profundamente dormida si no ha escuchado tus alaridos" – dijo tomándolo en brazos.

"¡Mama!"

"No llores, Alex…ya vamos por tu mami."

Albert avanzó hacia la puerta de comunicación de la guardería con la recamara de Candy.

"¿Candy?" – llamó en voz alta, sorprendido al ver la habitación vacía.

"¡Cady!" – repitió Alex.

El rubio recorrió la pieza con la mirada mientras Alex empezaba a llorar con más ímpetu.

"Calma, Alex, calma" - dijo acariciando su cabeza – "ya encontraremos a mami."

El bebé echó la cabeza hacia atrás para alejarse de él mientras lloriqueaba desesperado. El gesto sorprendió a Albert pero no pudo contener una sonrisa.

"¡Por todos los cielos! Tienes el temperamento de Terrence."

Alex lo miró al reconocer el nombre de su padre.

"¡Téns!" – exclamó.

"No, Terrence no está aquí…y tampoco tu madre."

Albert frunció el ceño y rogó que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

Los labios de Stear se deslizaban desde su mejilla hacia su cuello con lentitud. La rubia cerró los ojos y volvió el rostro hacia la pared, estremeciéndose en los brazos de su prometido.

"¿Estás apenada?"

"Algo así…"

"Candy…"- empezó a decir pero ella llevó sus dedos hacia los labios masculinos para acallarlos.

"Escucha" – dijo incorporándose.

"¿Qué sucede?" –preguntó él.

"Es Alex y está llorando."

Candy se levantó con rapidez y recogió su bata del suelo.

"Te acompaño" – dijo Stear.

"No es necesario que te molestes" – dijo vistiéndose.

"No es molestia. Es mi bebé también ¿recuerdas?" – dijo poniéndose las pantuflas.

Los dos corrieron por el pasillo hacia Alex. Candy fue la primera en llegar y abrió la puerta.

"¡Albert!" – exclamó sorprendida.

Albert Andrey se volvió y miró a los recién llegados con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Dónde estabas, Candy? Alex lleva rato llorando."

"Estaba con Stear."

"¿Y no lo escuchabas?"

"No, no lo escuché" – dijo tomando a Alex en brazos.

"¿Se puede saber que hacían?"

"Estábamos platicando" – repuso Stear.

"Hablábamos de nuestro compromiso, Albert" – dijo ella.

Stear estaba por encarar a su tío pero la voz de Candy lo distrajo.

"¿Qué te sucede, amor? ¿Por qué lloras?" – le pregunta a su hijo.

Alex lloraba a lágrima viva, gruesas gotas fluyendo de sus ojos.

"¿Estará enfermo?" – preguntó Stear, tocando la frente del bebé.

El nene respingó ante su contacto, sorprendiendo a todos.

"Está de mal humor"- murmuró Candy tocando su frente – "No, no tiene fiebre."

"¿Serán los dientes?" – preguntó Albert.

"A ver…"- abrió con delicadeza la boca del bebe – "Puede ser…le está saliendo otro."

"Llora con tanto sentimiento" – dijo Stear con desconcierto.

"Tal vez se sintió abandonado…te tardaste bastante en aparecer, Candy."

"Jamás lo había escuchado llorar así" – dijo Candy arrullándolo.

"Pobre principito…tan adolorido y su madre…platicando."

Candy y Stear levantaron sus miradas hacia Albert, sorprendidos ante el tono de voz que estaba empleando. Alex se llevó la manita a la boca y empezó a mordérsela.

"¿Qué te sucede, Albert?" – preguntó Candy.

"¿Qué les sucede a ustedes?"

Molesto, Stear dio un paso al frente para enfrentar a su tío. Albert lo imitó. Candy tragó en seco al darse cuenta de lo que iba a suceder.

"Albert, no es lo que piensas."

"Candy, no tienes que darle explicaciones" – dijo Stear.

"Albert ¿podemos hablar mañana?" – Dijo Candy ruborizada – "Estoy muy cansada."

Albert bajó la guardia al escuchar su tono de voz.

"Está bien, Candy. Hablaremos mañana."

"Buenas noches" – dijo ella besando su mejilla, y luego la de Stear.

Candy les sonrió antes de entrar en su habitación y cerrar la puerta. Una vez a solas en la guardería, Albert se volvió hacia su sobrino.

"¿En qué están pensando, Stear?"

"Basta ya, Albert. Somos mayores de edad."

"Esperaba más de ti, Alister. ¿Se les ha olvidado que Candy es una mujer casada?"

"Si Candy está casada aún es porque Grandchester no le da el divorcio."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"No estoy convencido que ella haya olvidado a Terrence…y lo que es peor, creo que tú lo sabes."

"Candy es mía, Albert. Y si me disculpas, me voy a dormir" – le dio la espalda.

"Buenas noches, Alister."

Una vez a solas, Albert se mordisqueó el labio inferior, lleno de preocupación.

Candy recostó con delicadeza a Alex junto a ella y colocó una almohada en la orilla para prevenir una caída. El bebé se movió para tomar su postura preferida al dormir. La mujer sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

"Es igual a Terrence…"

Recogió las rodillas hacia su pecho y las abrazó mientras empezaba a llorar.

"¿En que estaba pensando?"

La respuesta es que no estaba pensando.

"¿Qué estuve a punto de hacer?" – se preguntó Candy cubriéndose con las sabanas.

Había estado a punto de entregarse a Stear y convertirse en su mujer.

"Stear es tan bueno… ¿qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo?"

Se volvió hacia Alex y acarició su cabeza.

"Si no fuera por ti…"

En medio de su sueño, el bebé se rió.

"¿De qué te estarás riendo, pequeño?"

A la mañana siguiente, Candy terminaba de arreglarse cuando Albert llamó a su puerta.

"¿Podemos hablar?"

"Por supuesto."

Albert tomó asiento en la butaca junto a la cama.

"Puedo ver que estás molesta conmigo, Candy."

"No estoy molesta."

"Lo veo en tu mirada."

"Son ideas tuyas."

"Tus ojos no saben mentir, Candy" – dijo tomando su mano – "No te enojes conmigo."

"Fuiste muy grosero, anoche."

"Tenía mis razones."

"No, no las tenías. Nada pasaba entre Stear y yo."

"No puedo creerte, Candy. Vi tu apariencia y la de Stear…era más que obvio."

"Nada ocurrió entre nosotros."

"Si es así, tengo el presentimiento que fue gracias a Alex…Candy, no te olvides que estás casada."

"Y tú, no te olvides que él me abandonó, me pidió el divorcio y luego regresó para obligarme a vivir con él."

"Estás resentida y el resentimiento puede ser mal consejero. Tú no amas a Stear."

"¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?"

"Lo veo en tu mirada, lo escucho en tu voz."

"Tienes una gran imaginación."

"Te estoy diciendo lo que veo."

"Repito, tienes una gran imaginación" – dijo indignada – "¿Quién eres tú para saber lo que siento o no?"

"Te conozco desde pequeña, Candy" – dijo con suavidad.

"¿Y?"

"Candy, sólo te pido que no te dejes llevar por tus impulsos. Y si te dejas llevar por ellos, que no sea bajo mi techo y mi responsabilidad. No me conviertas en tu cómplice."

"¡Albert!"

El hombre se puso de pie.

"Le ordené al chofer que recogiera a Miss Pony y la trajera aquí para que la ayudaras en su arreglo."

"Eso fue muy gentil de tu parte. Gracias."

"Nos veremos luego, Candy" – le sonrió – "y espero que entonces no estés enojada conmigo."

"No estoy enojada…"

"Me alegro" – dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Terrence fue uno de los primeros en descender del tren. Inmediatamente caminó hacia los taxis y se subió al primero que encontró disponible.

"A la casa de los Andrey, por favor."

"De inmediato, señor."

El actor escuchó al motor arrancar y cerró los ojos para pensar en Candy. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que el chofer tuvo que llamar su atención varias veces.

"¿Eh?"

"Ya hemos llegado, señor."

"Esta no es la casa" – dijo mirando la mansión – "Aún estamos en la ciudad."

"Esta es la casa de los Andrey" – repitió el chofer.

"No, yo quiero ir a la casa que tienen en las afueras."

"Los Andrey están aquí, señor" – insistió – "Esta noche tienen una fiesta y…"

"¡Ya lo sé!" – Repitió Terrence – "Es por eso que quiero ir a la otra casa."

"El auto de la familia está aquí, señor" – dijo apuntando con el dedo.

Terrence reconoció el emblema de los Andrey.

"Tal vez tenga razón. Quizás ya vinieron a la ciudad…"

Sacó su billetera para pagar al chofer y se apeó del auto para dirigirse a la puerta principal. Tomando un bocado de aire, llamó a la puerta. Un mayordomo le abrió y lo miró con curiosidad.

"¿En qué puedo servirle, señor?"

"Vengo a ver a Candy."

El mayordomo levantó una ceja y antes que pudiera decir otra palabra, escuchó la voz de Archi tras él. El hombre se apartó para permitirle paso a Terrence.

"¿Es el sastre?"

"Hola Cornwall."

"¡Grandchester!"

Archi le hizo un gesto al mayordomo para que se retirara y una vez a solas se enfrentó a Terrence.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Qué crees? Vine a la fiesta."

Candy se sentó en el columpio y colocó a Alex en su regazo. Empezó a columpiarse mientras miraba los rosales llenos de botones.

"Muy pronto florecerán las Dulce Candy"- murmuró.

"¿Cady?" – repitió Alex mientras el cabellos de su frente se agitaba con el vaivén del columpio.

"Dulce Candy…Anthony los nombró en mi honor."

"¿At…ni?"

"Anthony…mi primer amor."

Siguió columpiándose mientras Alex soltaba gritos de alborozo. Candy, pensativa se preguntaba cuan cierto era aquello que Anthony era su primer amor. ¿Podría considerarse amor lo que sintió por Anthony?

"No, más bien fue una ilusión…" – reconoció – "Era la primera vez que alguien me trataba con tanta consideración".

Alex rió gustosamente mientras se elevaban y estiró sus manitas hacia el cielo.

"Yo también quisiera volar" – le dijo a su hijo – "Cuando era pequeña soñaba con hacerlo y tocar las estrellas…y lo hice cuando amé a Terrence."

"¡Téns! ¡Papa!"

"Sí, Terrence, papa…tu papá…el hombre que me hizo tocar las estrellas para dejarme caer sin previo aviso" – dejó escapar un suspiro.

Tenía tantas preguntas. Preguntas que hubiera querido hacerle a Terrence pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo y mucho menos después de la declaración de amor del actor. ¿Podría creerle?

"Me dejó venir a Lakewood. Confió en mi" – pensó con remordimiento – "¿Qué pensará cuando no me vea regresar? Seguro le da un ataque de cólera. No quiero ni pensar en lo que hará. Stear y yo nos tendremos que esconder muy bien…si Terrence nos encuentra será capaz de quitarme a Alex".

Bajó la mirada hacia su hijo y se preguntó si valdría la pena arriesgar perderlo por alejarse de Terrence.

"¡No puede ser! Esto es una pesadilla. No puedo creer que a Grandchester se le haya ocurrido venir" – pensaba Archi preocupado.

"¿Hasta cuando vas a mirarme como si fuera un fantasma?"

La voz de burlona de Terrence lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo miró.

"No has contestado mi pregunta ¿dónde está Candy?"

"Vendrá pronto" – contestó Archi levantándose de la butaca y caminando hacia la licorera – "¿Te apetece un trago?"

"¿A qué hora vendrá? Tengo que hablar con ella" – contestó ignorando su pregunta.

"¿Qué es lo que tienes que hablar con ella?"

"Eso no es asunto tuyo, Cornwall."

Archi lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados antes de llevarle una copa.

"No dije que quisiera beber, Archi."

"Estoy siendo cortés contigo, Grandchester. No seas grosero" – dijo sentándose frente a él – "Vamos, cuéntame ¿qué te hizo decidir venir al baile?"

"Candy merece tener un acompañante esta noche."

"Tiene a mi hermano, por si se te ha olvidado."

"Y yo soy su esposo, por si se te ha olvidado."

"Un esposo que la abandonó y luego la obligó a regresar con él."

"¡Vaya! Veo que has estado al pendiente" – dijo burlón.

"¡Eres un desgraciado, Grandchester!" – dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de su copa.

"¡Y tú, eres un entrometido! ¡Ahora, deja de hacerme preguntas y dime cuando llegará Candy!"

"Pronto y supongo que no querrás verla en ese estado" – dijo con una mirada despectiva.

"He viajado toda la noche, Cornwall."

"Por eso mismo…y me imagino que has de estar hambriento y cansado. Haré que te preparen la habitación de huéspedes y te lleven de comer."

Terrence lo miró lleno de desconfianza.

"¿Te sientes bien, Cornwall?"

"Por supuesto."

"¿Y por qué la amabilidad?"

"Por amor a Candy y a Alex"– dijo tocando una campanilla – "No porqué te lo merezcas."

El mayordomo apareció casi enseguida.

"John, por favor lleva al señor a la habitación de huéspedes y que le preparen algo de comer."

"Sí, señor Cornwall. ¿Señor?" – Miró a Terrence – "¿Me hace el favor de acompañarme?"

"Puedes ser un caballero cuando te lo propones, Cornwall" – dijo antes salir.

Una vez a solas, Archi abrió la palma de su mano.

Las limusinas desfilaban a lo largo de la avenida Michigan, los dueños apeándose en la acera del hotel más lujoso de Chicago para asistir al baile organizado por los Andrey. El salón más grande había sido decorado con palmeras y orquídeas que perfumaban el ambiente con su delicado aroma. Los meseros se colaban entre los ricos, ofreciéndoles champagne y hors d'oeuvres mientras la orquesta tocaba en una esquina del salón. Candy bailaba en brazos de Stear, dando inicio al baile. Los demás los imitaron y pronto el piso estaba lleno de parejas.

"¿Tienes idea de lo hermosa que te ves?"

"Eso es porque me miras con ojos de amor, Stear."

"El que no crea que eres hermosa, sería un tonto."

"Tú no te quedas atrás, caballero. He visto unas cuantas mujeres dándote miradas sugestivas."

"¿De verdad?" – preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

"No te emociones tanto, Stear" – dijo dándole un pisotón.

"Señorita Candy ¿está celosa?" – le bromeó él.

"Tal vez."

"No tienes que estarlo. Sólo me interesas tú y una vez que estemos lejos lo comprobarás."

"¿Está todo listo?"

"Muy listo. A partir de la media noche serás la señora Cornwall y nada podrá impedirlo."

Terrence abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a su alrededor. La habitación estaba a oscuras y apenas se filtraba la luz de la luna por una claraboya. Sentía una extraña pesadez en la cabeza e intentó incorporarse pero sus pies resbalaron en el piso de madera.

"¿Dónde rayos estoy? ¿En el cuarto de castigo?"

Trató de recordar pero sus pensamientos eran lentos. Lo único que vino a su mente fue la imagen del mayordomo con una bandeja entre las manos.

"No entiendo…"

Se empujó contra la pared para incorporase y se recostó en ella. Poco a poco su confusión se iba disipando. Empezó a recordar el cansancio que lo estaba invadiendo mientras se duchaba y la debilidad que sintió mientras se vestía.

"¡Cornwall!" – pensó súbitamente.

Archi había entrado a su habitación para preguntarle si sentía bien y se vio a si mismo caer sobre la cama mientras él se reía.

"¡Ese desgraciado me puso algo en la bebida!"

La adrenalina empezó a circular por el cuerpo de Terrence, ayudando a que la droga empezara a perder su efecto. El actor miró a su alrededor con rabia y se dio cuenta que estaba encerrado en una especie de desván junto a trastos viejos y otras antigüedades. Después de un rato, avanzó hacia la puerta e intentó abrirla, sin éxito.

Tiró de ella varias veces antes de patearla.

"¡Hey! ¿Hay alguien por ahí? ¡Hey!"

Nadie le respondió. Siguió luchando con la puerta sin obtener progreso.

"¿Y ahora que? ¡Tengo que hallar la manera de salir de aquí y de darle a ese imbécil lo que se merece!"

Furioso, continuó halando la perilla…sólo para quedarse con ella. Desconcertado, Terrence miró la pieza entre sus manos. Su rostro se elevó hacia la claraboya.

Annie y Archi habían salido a la terraza a tomar aire. La morena escudriñó el rostro de su prometido.

"¿Qué te ocurre Archi?"

"Nada."

"Estás mintiendo."

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"No has dejado de sonreír desde que me recogiste en casa. ¿Por qué estás tan contento?"

"¿No puedo estar feliz de tener la novia más linda del mundo?" – preguntó rodeando su cintura con el brazo para atraerla hacia él.

"¡Estamos en público!" – Dijo dando un paso hacia atrás – "¿Qué te traes entre manos, Archibald?"

"¿Yo?"

"No pongas esa cara de inocencia, Archi. Algo te traes ¿qué es?"

Archi dejó escapar una carcajada.

"Supongo que si alguna vez te engaño, lo sabrás de inmediato."

"Más te vale que no pienses en hacer eso" – le dijo con seriedad.

"Jamás lo haría."

"¿Qué hiciste, Archi? Te conozco."

"Nada grave. Sólo una travesura. Encerré a Grandchester en el desván."

"¿Qué? ¡¿Terrence está aquí?!"- se alarmó

"¡Baja la voz! No querrás que Candy se entere. Sí. Apareció en casa esta tarde."

"¿Qué vino a hacer?"

"A buscar a Candy. Dice que es su deber de esposo acompañarla."

"¡No puede ser!"

"Eso digo yo. ¡Valiente hora en la que se le ocurre cumplir con sus deberes de esposo!"

"Archi…"

"Lo tuve que encerrar, Annie. Stear y Candy se escapan esta noche y no puedo permitir que Grandchester le arruine la noche a mi hermano."

"No creo que haya sido lo correcto, Archi."

"¿Te vas a poner del lado de ese?" – le reclamó.

"No me estoy poniendo de su lado, Archi. Es solo que las cosas ocurren por algún motivo…¿no crees?"

"O sea que tú crees que Terrence está aquí para impedir que se vayan."

"Quizá."

"¡No lo acepto!"

"¿Y quien eres tú para decidir por Candy?"

"¡Annie!"

"Hiciste mal en encerrarlo, Archi. Tienes que decirle a Candy que Terrence vino a buscarla."

"¡De ninguna manera!"

"Entonces lo haré yo."

"Si lo haces romperé nuestro compromiso" – la amenazó – "Estoy hablando en serio, Annie. No te entrometas."

"¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera?"

"Yo solo defiendo los intereses de mi hermano."

"Pero le estás ocultando a Candy que su esposo esta aquí. No podemos destruir una familia."

"¿Familia? ¿Te olvidaste de lo que Terrence le hizo a Candy? ¿Te olvidaste de sus lágrimas?"

"No…pero todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad."

"¡Exacto! Y yo se la estoy dando a Stear."

"Lo se pero eso no te da derecho a hacer lo que hiciste" – le dio la espalda – "Voy a hablar con Candy."

"¡Es demasiado tarde, Annie!" – dijo tomando su muñeca – "¡Ya es media noche!"

Stear y Candy salían del ascensor mientras el reloj de la catedral repicaba las doce campanadas. Mano en mano cruzaron el vestíbulo hacia la salida. El portero les abrió la puerta y descendieron hacia la calle.

"¿Lista, Candy?" – preguntó Stear sonriendo.

"Lista" – le contestó sonriendo también.

Se detuvieron en la acera y Stear frunció el entrecejo mientras miraba hacia la avenida.

"¿Dónde estará el taxi? ¡Ya debería estar aquí!"

"Debe estar en camino" – intentó tranquilizarlo.

El viento de la noche sopló y al colarse entre los edificios parecía un aullido.

Candy sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y se abrazó mientras una ligera llovizna empezaba a caer sobre Chicago.

"¡Candy!"

La rubia sintió un hormigueo en su cuello pero no se volvió.

Terrence Grandchester estaba furioso mientras apilaba cajas y baúles para alcanzar la claraboya.

"¡Desgraciado, me las vas a pagar!"

Ese era el pensamiento que lo impulsaba a continuar con su tarea. Una vez que tuvo suficiente altura, empezó a trepar la "torre" y empujó la claraboya para abrirla pero esta no cedió. Se removió el saco, envolvió su codo con el para proteger su piel y lo estrelló contra el vidrio. El cristal se rompió y Terrence terminó de deshacerse de los pedazos que quedaban en el marco. Asomó la cabeza y notó que estaba a una considerable altura del balcón que estaba justo bajo la claraboya.

"Vamos a ver si no he perdido mi habilidad…" - se dijo recordando las escapadas que se había dado en el San Pablo.

Empezó a deslizarse por la claraboya, cabeza primero, luego brazos. Sus manos que se asieron de un canalón cerca del tejado y logró impulsarse hacia arriba para sacar el resto de su cuerpo. Con sumo cuidado, llevó una mano de regreso a la claraboya y luego la otra, antes de mirar hacia abajo.

"Esto es por ti, pecosa…" – pensó antes de lanzarse unos dos metros al vacío.

Como un atleta, Terrence cayó sobre el balcón, pies primero, rodillas dobladas - que lo ayudaron a detener su caída al igual que sus manos que tocaron el suelo.

Respiró aliviado al darse cuenta que no se había roto ningún hueso y se puso de pie para abrir el ventanal que daba al balcón.

"¡Que rayos!" – exclamó al darse cuenta que estaba cerrado con llave.

Una vez más miró hacia abajo y vio el jardín.

"¡Esto es el colmo! ¿Otro salto?"

Se encogió de hombros y se lanzó sobre el armazón del balcón para una vez más caer sobre sus pies.

"Debí ser un gato en la otra vida…" – pensó divertido.

Se sacudió el traje, se pasó las manos por el cabello y se encaminó hacia la calle.

"¡Candy!" – repitió.

Sintió a Stear tomarla del brazo para colocarse frente a ella, escudándola.

"¡¿Qué haces aquí?!"

"¡Vine por mi mujer, Cornwall! ¿No te lo dijo tu hermano?"

"¡¿Qué?!"

Candy sintió la acera moverse bajo sus pies y se asió de Stear mientras atisbaba por su costado.

"Terrence…"- logró musitar.

"Vengo por ti, Candy" – dijo acercándose a ella.

"¡No te acerques!" – gritó Stear, empujándolo.

"Necesito hablar contigo, Candy. Tengo mucho que explicarte."

"¡Es demasiado tarde para explicaciones!" – interrumpió Stear.

"¡No te entrometas!" – Dijo furioso – "¡Candy es mi esposa!"

"¡Ya es muy tarde, Grandchester!" – dijo lanzando un puño.

Tomado por sorpresa, Terrence recibió el golpe en pleno rostro, trastabillando.

"¡Stear!" – exclamó Candy tomando su brazo para detenerlo.

"¡Desgraciado!" - Terrence lo miró enfurecido y apretó los puños.

"¡Vete! ¿O quieres más?"

"¡Dale! ¡Lanza tu mejor golpe!" – incitó a Stear.

Cornwall se lanzó hacia delante con todas sus fuerzas. Terrence esquivó el golpe y lanzó una derecha al estómago de Stear. Candy escuchó el gemido de Stear y se llevó las manos hacia el rostro.

"¡Ella es mi esposa, desgraciado, no tuya!"

"¡Tú la abandonaste!" – replicó Stear.

"¡Candy, tienes que escucharme!" – dijo Terrence dando un paso hacia ella.

"¡No te le acerques!" – gritó Stear lanzándose hacia él.

Los dos cayeron al suelo, una masa de puños y patadas furiosas. Rodaron por el suelo y Stear terminó encima de Terrence, sus manos alrededor de su cuello. El actor lanzó un puño y los lentes de Stear salieron disparados mientras su nariz empezaba a sangrar.

"¡Basta!" – gritó Candy.

Terrence empujó a Stear y rodaron una vez más antes que él empezara a lanzar puños hacia el rostro de Cornwall. Stear logró asirlo del saco y furiosos, sujetándose el uno con el otro se pusieron de pie, los ojos centellantes.

"¡¿No lo entiendes, Cornwall! ¡Candy es mía!"

"¡Era!"

Candy corrió hacia ellos para separarlos mientras forcejeaban nuevamente. Los dos estaban tan enceguecidos que no se percataron que empujaron a Candy fuera de la acera y hacia la avenida. La rubia cayó al suelo, golpeándose ligeramente la frente, lo suficiente para atontarla por unos instantes.

"¡Ouch!" – exclamó levantando el rostro del suelo.

Su quejido llamó la atención de los hombres y ambos volvieron el rostro hacia la avenida para ver un carro que se aproximaba a gran velocidad. La mujer abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver dos focos brillantes que se dirigían hacia ella.

El chofer del auto alcanzó a divisar a Candy que intentaba levantarse. Pisó los frenos pero estos resbalaron en la avenida mojada. Aturdida aún, el cuerpo de Candy estaba paralizado. Ambos hombres corrieron hacia la calle.

"¡Cuidado!" – gritó uno de ellos.

"¡Candy!" – gritó el otro tomándola por la cintura y empujándola fuera del peligro, antes de recibir el golpe del auto.

"¡No!" – gritó Candy lastimeramente.

El hombre cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **les dejo un capitulo mas de esta maravillosa historia de msgrandchester**_

 _ **saludos**_


	30. CAPITULO 30 CATACLISMO

Qué pasará si tú me dejas

Qué pasará si tú me olvidas

Le he preguntado a las estrellas

A la luna y al mismo sol

El hombre cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

"¡Terry! ¡Terry, no!"

Candy se levantó y corrió hacia él. El actor estaba boca abajo y ella lo volvió hacia ella, posando su cabeza sobre el regazo.

"¡Terry! ¡Terry, por favor háblame!" – decía desesperada.

Los pocos transeúntes que caminaban por la acera se empezaron a agolpar alrededor de ellos mientras el valet del hotel trataba de mantenerlos al margen. El conductor del auto bajó y corrió hacia Candy.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! No fue mi intención" – dijo asustado.

"¡Rápido, hay que llamar a un doctor!" – decía Candy.

"¡No fue mi culpa!" – repitió el conductor y se acercó a Stear que observaba la escena frente a él.- "Usted sabe que no fue mi culpa, señor… ¿Señor?"

Stear volvió la mirada hacia él, sus ojos sin expresión.

"¿Qué sucedió aquí?"

Stear y Candy levantaron las miradas para encontrarse con la mirada confundida de Albert. El rubio había sido informado de la pelea de su sobrino con Grandchester por el concierge. Los transeúntes no pudieron evitar su sorpresa al ver a uno de los hombres más ricos de Chicago acercarse al herido.

"¡Albert! ¡Lo golpeó el auto!" – decía Candy llena de nerviosismo.

"¡Fue un accidente, señor! ¡Se lo juro!" – volvió a repetir el conductor, lloroso.

"¡Cálmese!" – ordenó Albert mientras se acuclillaba junto a Terrence.

"¡Aléjense!" – gritó Stear al sentir a la multitud agolparse a él.

"¡Retírense, por favor!" – les pidió el concierge.

"¡Di algo, Albert!" – urgió Candy.

"Está inconsciente. Hay que llevarlo al hospital" – contestó, levantándose – "Necesitamos un auto."

"Señor Andrey, si quiere yo los puedo llevar pero por favor no me envié a la cárcel" – rogó.

"No fue su culpa" – le dijo Candy.

"¡Cálmese, señor! No tengo ninguna intención de enviarlo a la cárcel" – se volvió hacia Stear -¡¿Qué haces ahí parado?!"

"¿Eh?" – el muchacho salió del trance en el que estaba.

"¡Ayúdame a subirlo al coche!" – le increpó Albert.

"Yo…"- dijo mirando el taxi que acaba de apearse junto a la acera.

Albert dejó escapar un gruñido de fastidio y le indicó al concierge que lo ayudara con Terrence. Candy se puso de pie para observar a su padre, al concierge y al chofer del auto subir al actor al coche.

"Candy, podemos irnos" – le dijo Stear en voz baja, junto a ella.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo con desconcierto. Stear la tomó de la mano y la haló hacia el taxi. El conductor abrió la puerta al verlos acercarse. Beth asomó la cabeza con Alex en brazos.

"¿Qué ha sucedido?" – preguntó la mucama.

"Terrence…Terrence fue atropellado."

"¡Cielos!" – exclamó.

"¡Vamos, Candy! ¡Sube!" – urgió Stear.

"¡¿Adónde creen que van?!"

Los dos se volvieron para ver la mirada iracunda que Albert les dirigía.

"¿Me pueden explicar que hace Beth aquí? ¿Y Alex?"

"Albert, este no es el momento" – dijo Candy.

"¡No, no lo es!" – La tomó del brazo – "¡Beth, te regresas a Lakewood, ahora mismo! ¡Conductor, regrésela a Lakewood!"

"¡Sí, señor!" – contestó automáticamente.

"¡Tú no puedes…!" – empezó a decir Stear.

"¡Claro que puedo! ¡Vamos Candy!"

Tomada del brazo por Albert, Candy lo seguía a corta distancia. Stear la miró impotente y corrió tras ellos. Albert hizo que Candy subiera al auto.

"¡Candy!" – la llamó.

"Lo siento, Stear…no puedo…"- dijo en voz baja.

"¡Regresa a la fiesta, Stear! Haz algo bueno y evita que los rumores se disparen" – le ordenó.

Stear lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Albert lo ignoró y miró al concierge.

"¡Confío en su discreción!"

"¡Sí, señor!" – le contestó.

"¡Al hospital!" – le ordenó al conductor.

El mayor de los Cornwall miró al automóvil alejarse…un nudo formándose en su garganta.

"¿Se siente bien, señor?" – le preguntó el concierge al notar su palidez.

"Muy bien" – dijo levantado la cabeza.

"¡Se acabó el espectáculo!" – dijo el portero despidiendo a los curiosos.

Casi arrastrando los pies, Stear regresó al salón del baile. Archi levantó la mirada intrigado al ver a su hermano entrar al salón.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Stear no dijo palabra.

"¡¿Qué te sucedió?!" – Preguntó al notar los moretones – "¿Dónde está Candy? ¿Dónde está Albert?"

"Se fueron con Grandchester."

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Hubo un accidente…Candy casi fue arrollada pero Grandchester la salvó."

"¿Grandchester? Pero ¿cómo pudo escaparse?"

"¿Sabías que Grandchester estaba aquí?" – lo miró con seriedad.

"Si."

"¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!"

"¿Para qué amargarte la noche?"

"Si lo hubiera sabido me habría escapado con Candy antes…"

"Stear, puedes escaparte con ella. ¡Ve y recógela!"

"¡Es demasiado tarde! Candy lo eligió a él."

Stear se llevó las manos al rostro.

"No te pongas así. No todo puede estar perdido."

"Hubieras visto su rostro, Archi…sus ojos lo decían todo."

Albert observaba a Candy que lloraba en silencio.

"¡Dios mío, sálvalo! ¡No permitas que nada malo le suceda!"

Se estrujó las manos llena de nerviosismo y cerró los ojos.

"¡Stear, oh Stear! ¡No puedo olvidarme de tu mirada!"

Unos brazos rodearon sus hombros y la atrajeron hacia su pecho.

"Tranquilízate Candy, todo va a estar bien."

"No es verdad…todo, es mi culpa."

"No tienes la culpa que un auto lo haya golpeado."

"Sí, sí la tengo. ¡Todo es mi culpa!"

"Candy…"

"Él quiso protegerme. ¡Fue tan rápido, Albert! Cuando me vi en el suelo… ¡apareció el auto! Y Terrence me apartó…"

"Y te salvó…"

"Si Stear y yo no hubiéramos salido del salón, nada de esto habría ocurrido."

"Por lo visto, Terrence venía a buscarte y los encontró. ¿Adónde se dirigían, tú y Stear, Candy?"

Ella ocultó la mirada.

"Vas a estar tan decepcionado de mí, Albert."

"Jamás podría estarlo."

"Esta vez si lo estarás" – levantó la mirada hacia él.- "Me iba a fugar con Stear."

"¿Fugarte?"

"Era la única manera de cumplir mi compromiso con Stear."

"Candy" – la miró con seriedad – "¿te parece que escaparte con tu prometido y convertirte en bígama era la mejor opción?"

"¿Cómo más iba alejarme de Terrence?"

"¿Es eso lo que en realidad deseas? Mírate Candy. Estás aquí, llorando por él."

"Lloraría por cualquiera que hubiera sido herido por mi culpa."

"Mientes" – le dijo con suavidad – "y lo sabes."

Albert se volvió a mirarla al escuchar su sollozo.

"Se están demorando demasiado, Albert."

"Tienen que tomarle placas para cerciorarse que esté bien, Candy."

"¿Por qué no salen a decirnos algo?" – preguntó desesperadamente.

"Ten calma."

"¡Pero Albert! ¡Estaba inconsciente!"

"Se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza, Candy. Podría estar inconsciente por horas."

"¡No digas eso! ¡Me moriré si…!" – se detuvo al darse cuenta lo que estaba a punto de decir."

"¿Si, qué?"

"No, nada."

"Dilo" – la urgió.

"No."

"Te morirás si algo le sucede ¿verdad?" – tomó su mano.

"Yo no diría eso."

"¿Qué dirías, Candy?"

"Que él le haría mucha falta a Alex."

Albert dejó escapar una sonrisa.

"¿De qué te ríes?"

"Pequeña, creo que es hora que aclares tus sentimientos."

"¿Mis sentimientos?"

"Tienes a tu corazón en juego, Candy. Tu mente dice una cosa y tu corazón dice otra."

"Ambos dicen que Terrence es un…un mentiroso."

"Estamos de acuerdo en eso pero eso no significa que no lo ames."

"¿Cómo podría amarlo después de todo lo que ha hecho?" – Lo miró – "Al único que puedo amar es a Stear."

"Entonces ¿por qué no te fuiste con él?"

"Tú lo impediste."

"Si realmente hubieras querido irte, lo habrías hecho. Nada ni nadie…ni siquiera yo, te hubiera detenido."

"¡Basta!" – Candy sacudió la cabeza – "Me estás confundiendo."

"En el corazón no manda la razón. Lo puedes amar a pesar de todo."

"¿Amar a Terrence?" – repitió incrédula.

"Quizás es una realidad que no quieres enfrentar."

"No, no puedo."

"¿Por Stear? Stear sobrevivirá, Candy."

Candy estaba a punto de responder cuando vio a un médico acercarse.

"¿Señor Andrey?"

"Soy yo. ¿Cómo está Terrence?"

"Bastante golpeado pero no es nada grave. No tiene fracturas ni hemorragias."

"¡Gracias a Dios!" – suspiró aliviada Candy.

"Pero" – agregó el médico – "no recobra el conocimiento."

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Está inconsciente, señora Grandchester. Se dio un buen golpe en la frente pero esperamos que reaccione en las próximas horas."

Ella se llevó las manos a la boca para acallar un sollozo. Albert rodeó sus hombros con un brazo para confortarla.

"¿Qué podemos hacer, doctor?"

"Esperar. ¿Necesita un tranquilizante, señora?"

"No…estaré bien" –dijo sujetándose de Albert.

"Muy bien. Volveré en un rato. Pueden pasar a verlo si lo desean."

"Gracias, doctor" – dijo Albert.

Candy volvió a sollozar y Albert la dejó llorar sobre su hombro hasta que se calmara.

"¿Te sientes mejor, Candy?"

"No estaré mejor hasta que él despierte."

"Lo sé" – dijo mirando su reloj.- "Pueden pasar unas cuantas horas ¿quieres regresar al baile?"

"No tengo cabeza para eso ahora, Albert."

"Me imagino…sin embargo yo debo regresar. Aún debe haber invitados."

"¿No puedes quedarte conmigo?" – lo miró llorosa.

"Lo siento. Debo regresar"– besó su frente.- "¿Estarás bien?"

"Lo estaré" – dijo secando sus lágrimas.

"Te veré luego, Candy."

Una vez a solas, Candy cerró los ojos.

"¿Qué me está sucediendo? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Stear debe odiarme! ¿Qué estará pensando de mí?"

No podía sacarse la imagen del rostro desilusionado de Stear. La tristeza tras su mirada, la atormentaba en lo más profundo de su ser.

"¡Jamás me va a perdonar!"

Una enfermera pasó frente a ella y entró a la habitación de Terrence. Candy tomó una bocanada de aire y la siguió.

"¿Cómo está?" – le preguntó.

La enfermera le estaba tomando el pulso.

"Duerme apaciblemente. No se preocupe, señora, su esposo estará bien."

"Eso espero" – dijo mirando los vendajes alrededor de las costillas y la cabeza de Terrence.

"Tenga fe" – le sonrió.- "Su esposo es muy joven…y muy apuesto, si me permite decirlo."

Candy sonrió con debilidad. La enfermera apartó unos mechones de su frente y revisó el vendaje.

"Volveré en un rato, señora. ¿Por qué no le habla? Seguro que lo despierta…"- y le guiñó el ojo antes de salir.

Temerosa, la rubia se acercó a la cama de Terrence. El hombre parecía dormir plácidamente. Levantó una mano y la posó sobre su mejilla.

"¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí, Terrence?" – Le preguntó – "Has terminado todo maltratado y vas a tener unos moretones espantosos."

La piel de Terry se sentía cálida bajo su toque…y áspera – la barba empezando a crecer. Candy dejó su mano rodar por su piel.

"Terry…"- lo llamó- "por favor, despierta."

Acarició su mejilla con ternura antes de inclinarse hacia él y posar sus labios sobre los de Terrence.

"Te amo" – se atrevió a decir en voz alta.

Annie miraba a Stear con preocupación. El hombre no se había apartado del bar desde su regreso. Archi lo miraba compungido.

"Annie, esta noche se ha convertido en un desastre."

"Te dije que encerrar a Grandchester estaba mal."

"¿Del lado de quien estás?" – le recriminó Archi.

"Stear no deja de beber" – repuso Annie, ignorando su pregunta.

"Jamás lo había visto comportarse así."

"Miss Pony sospecha que algo sucedió. Le dije que Candy se marchó porque Alex había enfermado."

Los dos guardaron silencio al ver a Albert aparecer en el salón. Stear también lo vio y tambaleante se acercó a él. Lo tomó del hombre con violencia.

"¿Dónde está Candy?"

Albert se volvió hacia su sobrino.

"Donde debe estar…junto a su esposo."

Stear lo miró atónito y sin pensar en las consecuencias lanzó su puño. Albert recibió el golpe en pleno rostro casi perdiendo el equilibrio. Los invitados habían presenciado el hecho, dejaron escapar exclamaciones de sorpresa.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" – preguntó Albert con calma, un hilillo de sangre escapándose de su labio.

Archi había corrido hacia ellos y estaba sujetando a Stear de los brazos. Annie se acercó a Albert y le ofreció su pañuelo.

"¡Desgraciado!" – musitó Stear.

"¡Cálmate!" – le dijo Archi.

"¡¿Por qué la dejaste?! ¡Debiste traerla!"

Albert se llevó un pañuelo hacia su labio.

"Hice lo que tenía que hacer."

"¡Tú no quieres que estemos juntos! ¡Estás celoso!"

"¡Cállate Stear!" – Le dijo Archi – "Tenemos invitados."

"¡No me importa!" – Dijo soltándose para encarar a Albert – "Desde el comienzo no has hecho más que intentar romper nuestro compromiso."

"¿Compromiso?" – Albert lo miró con seriedad – "¿Se te olvida que Candy está casada? Lo que iban a hacer esta noche era una estupidez."

"Bajen la voz" – les rogó Annie.

"¡Iré por ella!"

"Archi, te sugiero que te encargues de tu hermano. Veo que ha estado bebiendo más de lo conveniente y no entiende razones."

"Albert…"

"Llévatelo de aquí, Archi. Ahora" – le dijo secamente.

Archi tomó a Stear del brazo.

"Vamos, Stear."

"Yo no tengo que hacerlo caso a este hombre. Ahora mismo voy por Candy."

"Archi…"- dijo amenazante Albert.

"Haremos lo que quieras, Stear" – intervino Annie tomando su brazo.

"Tú si me entiendes ¿verdad Annie?"

"Claro que sí, Stear" – dijo saliendo del salón con él del brazo.

Albert dejó escapar un suspiro y se acercó a Miss Pony que se veía asustada.

"¿Está todo bien, señor Albert? Dicen que Candy se marchó por Alex."

"Así es" – le sonrió – "El pequeñín estaba muy lloroso y era mejor que regresara a casa."

"Entonces ¿a qué se refería el joven Stear?"

"Stear, me da pena decir, ha bebido más de lo decente y no sabe lo que dice" – le sonrió – "Mejor olvidemos el incidente."

"Como usted diga…"- dijo poco convencida.

"¿Le parece si empezamos a despedirnos de los invitados?"

Afuera del hotel, Archi estaba discutiendo con Stear mientras Annie intentaba apaciguarlos.

"¡Te dije que yo voy a conducir!"

"¡No puedes hacerlo en ese estado, Stear!"

"¡Claro que puedo!" – le quitó las llaves del auto.

"¡No vas a manejar, Stear! ¡No seas necio!"

"¡Lo que pasa es que tú no quieres que vaya al hospital! ¡Eres igual a Albert!"

"¡Basta ya!"

Stear le dio un empujón.

"¡Traidor! ¡Me iré yo solo!"

Atónita, Annie observó a su prometido lanzar su puño contra Stear. El hombre tropezó y cayó contra el auto. Archi detuvo su caída al sujetarlo por el saco.

"Abre la puerta, Annie."

"¡Lo has golpeado!"

"Esa la única manera de callar a este necio" – suspiró.

"¡Lo has desmayado!"

"Es el licor, también" – lo metió al auto.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?"

"Llevarlo a Lakewood. No queda más remedio."

Annie movió la cabeza con preocupación.

"Esto se ha convertido en un desafortunado incidente."

"¡Esto es un desastre, Annie!"

El sueño había vencido a Candy y su cabeza rubia descansaba sobre la orilla de la cama de Terrence. El hombre había despertado y sonreído complacido al verla junto a él. Tendió su mano hacia la cabellera y la acariciaba con ternura. En medio de su sueño, Candy sintió que la tocaban y abrió los ojos.

"¡Terrence!" – exclamó al levantar la cabeza.

"Hola pecosa…"- sonrió él.

"¡Despertaste!"

"Hace rato…y había un ángel junto a mí."

Sus palabras la hicieron ruborizar.

"¡Debo llamar al doctor!" – se puso de pie.

"¡No te vayas!" – dijo tomando su mano.

"Pero tenemos que llamar al doctor."

"Estoy bien, Candy" – le aseguró – "Sólo me duelen las costillas y la cabeza…¿qué pasó?"

"¿Qué recuerdas?"

"Recuerdo que un auto venía hacia ti y que tenía que apartarte."

"Lo hiciste y el auto te golpeó a ti."

¿Me rompí algo?"

"Afortunadamente, no."

"¿Afortunadamente? Pecosa ¿estás preocupada por mí?" – preguntó con arrogancia.

"Uno siempre se preocupa por los animales lastimados"- le dijo molesta por su actitud.

"¡Ouch! ¿No sabes tomar una broma?" – le preguntó herido en su orgullo.

"Iré a llamar al doctor."

Sin darle tiempo a detenerla, Candy salió de la habitación para buscar al médico.

Casi enseguida regresó con él.

"Veo que ya está despierto, señor Grandchester. ¿Cómo se siente?"

"Bien a excepción del dolor que tengo en la cabeza y las costillas…me siento como si tuviera una resaca."

"Tuvo suerte, señor Grandchester. Sólo está golpeado. No hay fracturas pero le recomiendo que utilice el vendaje hasta que pase el dolor. ¿Tiene mareos, señor Grandchester?"

"No."

"¿Nauseas?"

"No… ¿me puedo ir?" –Preguntó con impaciencia.- "No me gustan los hospitales."

"Es una pena porque debo mantenerlo bajo observación las próximas horas."

"¡Imposible! Debo regresar a Nueva York."

"Lo siento, señor. No lo puedo dar de alta hasta la tarde."

"¡Faltan muchas horas!"

"Así es. Le sugiero que descanse."

"Pero…"

"Señora Grandchester, si su esposo reacciona favorablemente durante las próximas horas no tendré ningún problema en autorizar su salida."

"Entiendo, doctor."

"Volveré en unas horas. Hasta luego."

"¡No puedo creerlo!" – Cruzó los brazos como niño caprichoso.- "¡No tengo nada y quiero irme!"

"Terrence, fuiste golpeado por un auto y como si fuera poco, estuviste inconsciente. Será mejor que le hagas caso al doctor."

"Tengo que regresar, Candy."

"Podrás tomar el tren de la noche."

"¿Podré? ¿No vendrás conmigo?"

La miró de pies a cabeza antes de fijarse en su muñeca.

"No llevas el regalo que te di."

"No iba con mi vestido" – se defendió.

"¿Olvidaste la promesa que me hiciste?"

"No, no la he olvidado. Tú eres al que se le olvidan las promesas."

"Lo sé. Recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que era impredecible."

"Y no me equivoqué."

"Y no te equivocaste" – admitió – "pero oréeme cuando te digo que intenté cambiar por ti…"

"¡Mientes!"

"Sé que debes odiarme por todo lo que te he hecho Candy pero…"

"Sé lo que vas a decir. Vas a decir que tenemos un hijo en común y que…"

"Es más que eso, Candy" – la interrumpió.

El hombre levantó la mirada hacia ella. Candy sintió su corazón agolparse en su pecho bajo sus ojos azules. Terrence se acobardó y cambió el tema.

"Ahora que recuerdo…¿adónde ibas con Stear?"

"A Lakewood" –mintió.- "Me dijeron que Alex estaba lloroso."

"Entonces, deberías estar allá."

"Alex está bien. Beth cuida de él."

"¿Beth? ¿Todavía está en Lakewood?"

"¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?"

"Pensé que se regresaría a Londres."

"Ella espera mi regreso a Lakewood."

Terrence comprendió el significado de sus palabras y frunció el entrecejo.

"¿Espera que te cases con Stear?"

"Así es…"

"¡Pues, pobre de ella!"

"Todos esperan mi divorcio, Terrence."

"¡Que sigan esperando!"

Candy lo miró con curiosidad al escuchar su tono de voz.

"¿No me darás el divorcio, Terrence?"

"No."

"¿Por Alex?"

"Es más que eso, Candy… ¿No lo sabes?"

"¿Saber qué?"

"Candy."

"Terrence ¿qué viniste a hacer aquí?"

"Por lo visto a salvarte de ser arrollada por un coche" – levantó una ceja.

"Estoy hablando en serio, Terrence."

El joven cerró los ojos.

"Veo que estás cansado. Me iré para que descanse."

"No, no te vayas" – dijo tomando su mano.- "Tengo algo que decirte."

Terrence se movió para sentarse y gesto de dolor cruzó por su rostro. Se llevó una mano hacia las costillas.

"Ten cuidado" – dijo ella acomodando unas almohadas a su espalda.

"Duele…due-le" – dijo tratando de respirar.

"Nadie te pidió que te interpusieras."

"Ya lo sé" – dijo mirándola –"Lo hice porque eres muy importante. Puedo soportar muchas cosas en esta vida pero eso, no."

"No mientas, Terrence."

"No te miento, Candy. Yo te amo."

Las palabras fueron como un balde agua fría para Candy. Su mirada se posó sobre Terrence.

"Es difícil de creer" – dijo secamente.

"¡Lo sé! Te he hecho vivir tantas cosas difíciles pero créeme cuando digo que te amo. Tenía que decírtelo, por eso vine a Chicago."

"Un día me dijiste que nunca me habías amado. Dijiste que todo había sido para seducirme…para meterme en tu cama."

"¡Perdóname! ¡Jamás había mentido tanto en mi vida! ¡Fui un imbécil, Candy! ¡Créeme!"

"No lo puedo hacer" – dijo alejándose de él.- "Me abandonaste con tu padre y cuando te vine a buscar ¡me rechazaste y estabas con Susana!"

Terrence dejó sus pies caer al piso y se puso de pie con lentitud, un rictus de dolor cruzando su rostro.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" – preguntó Candy.

"Te quiero a ti" – dijo avanzando hacia ella con cierta dificultad.

"Basta ya…"- dijo sintiendo sus rodillas flaquear.

"Quiero que formemos una familia con Alex, que salgamos a pasear los domingos por el parque."

"Pudimos formar una familia desde el principio. Te escribí tantas cartas para informarte sobre Alex. Ese día que llegaste a Lakewood pensé que venías por mí y venías por el divorcio."

"Nunca lo legalicé, Candy…no podía."

Candy levantó la mirada hacia él.

"Dame una oportunidad."

"No puedo. Eres demasiado voluble. Además ¿qué dirán tus fans?"

"¿Mis fans?"

"Una vez dijiste que un actor es apetecible si es soltero."

"Lo siento, Candy."

"¿Es todo lo que puedes decir?"

"No sé qué más decirte."

"¿Qué hay de Susana?"

"Ella es parte del pasado. Hagamos un futuro junto, Candy. "

La rubia dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de él. Terrence la detuvo rodeando su cintura con un brazo.

"Dime Candy ¿no te importo ni un poquito?"

"Eres el padre de mi hijo."

"Eso no responde a mi pregunta" – bajó la mirada hacia ella.

"Debes acostarte" – repitió evadiendo sus ojos azules.

"Candy" – dijo levantando su barbilla hacia él – "¿te importo? Porque tú me importas… ¡mucho! No sé qué hubiera hecho si algo te hubiera sucedido."

Terrence la atajo a su cuerpo con ímpetu. Candy contuvo su respiración al sentir su cuerpo chocar con el del actor. Terry parpadeó lleno de dolor pero no se quejó.

"Estás herida…"- dijo en voz muy baja, su aliento cosquillando la nariz de Candy.

Los labios de Terrence se posaron sobre los de Candy con suavidad. La presión tan ligera que le tomó un par de segundos a ella darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Te amo" – repitió él sobre su boca.- "Dame una oportunidad."

No le dio tiempo a responder. Volvió a cubrir sus labios con los suyos.

Terrence la rodeó con ambos brazos en un abrazo estrecho.

"Tus costillas…tus costillas" logró decir Candy.

Terrence sonrió al sentir sus labios entreabiertos. Sintió las manos de Candy asirse de sus brazos y la escuchó gemir.

"¿Es ese un sí?" – preguntó Terry con su usual descaro.

Candy levantó el rostro hacia él y le sacó la lengua, molesta. Terrence se rió antes de volver a poseer su boca en un beso apasionado. Esta vez ella, llevó las manos hacia su cabellera y le devolvió el beso con igual intensidad.

"¿Me amas, Candy?" – preguntó

"Terrence."

"Dime Terry, tal cual lo hacías antes" – le pidió.

"Las cosas no pueden ser como antes, Terrence. Ya no confió en ti" – le repitió.

"Candy, dame una oportunidad."

"Tengo miedo."

"¿Miedo?"

"Tengo miedo de volver a sufrir. No creo poder resistirlo."

"Amor, te prometo…"

"No me hagas promesas" – dijo cubriendo sus labios con su mano.

"No puedo vivir sin ti, Candy."

"Hay tantas cosas que no me has dicho."

"¿Qué quieres saber?"

"¿Por qué me dejaste en Londres?"

Terrence dejó escapar un bostezo.

"Estás cansado" – dijo Candy.- "Debes regresar a la cama."

"Tienes razón" – dijo tocando su cabeza – "pero te prometo que hablaremos después."

"No me hagas promesas, Terry."

El hombre sonrió al escuchar el diminutivo mientras regresaba al lecho.

"Ahora, duerme. Debes descansar antes que tomemos el tren a Nueva York" – dijo sonriéndole.

"Entonces ¿vendrás conmigo?"

"¿Adónde más iría?"

Candy lo cubrió con la sabana.

"No me dejes, Candy" – le pidió.

"No lo haré" –dijo tomando asiento junto a su cama.

"¿Me amas, Candy?"

Por respuesta, ella besó su mejilla.

Tal cual había prometido, el doctor dio de alta a Terrence después de mediodía y la había hecho prometer que si llegaba a tener algún mareo iría al doctor de inmediato. Candy le aseguró que así sería y luego de recoger las medicinas en la farmacia, abordaron el coche que Albert había enviado. Recorrieron en silencio el camino hacia Lakewood y sólo se miraron al cruzar el portón. El chofer detuvo el auto frente a la puerta principal y los ayudó a descender. Terrence se irguió y siguió a Candy hacia adentro.

"El señor Andrey los espera en la biblioteca, señora Candy."

"Gracias."

Candy tocó con suavidad la puerta y esperó escuchar la voz de Albert antes de entrar. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a Annie y Archi con él. Terrence miró a Archi y le sonrió de medio lado.

"Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente, Cornwall" – lo provocó.

"¡Ja!" – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Te parece gracioso lo que hiciste? ¡Podría acusarte con la policía!" – lo amenazó Terrence.

"Mi sobrino lamenta lo sucedido ayer, Terrence" – intervino Albert.

"Eso no es…"

La mano de Albert lo detuvo y le ofreció asiento a Terrence. El lo tomó en el sofá junto a Candy.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Terrence?" – le preguntó Annie.

"Mejor, gracias. ¿Sabías que tu novio es un experto en fármacos?"

"Sólo tomé unas pastillas de Tía Elroy. Te veías muy cansado, Grandchester. Sólo pensaba en ayudarte."

"Sí, claro" – respondió Terry.

"Permiso"- la voz de Beth llamó su atención.

"¡Papa!" – gritó alborozado Alex, que venía con la mucama.

"Buenas tardes, señor Grandchester"– lo saludó Beth.

"Hola Beth. ¿Cómo se ha portado este caballero?"

Ella se inclinó para colocar a Alex en su regazo.

"¡Papa!" – dijo Alex sujetándose de la camisa del actor.

Terrence soltó un gemido por lo bajo. Candy intentó tomar a Alex pero él la detuvo. Alex se dejó caer contra el cuerpo de su padre.

"Te ha extrañado" – dijo Candy.

"Puedo verlo" – dijo sonriente.

"¡Pa pa pa pa!" – decía Alex buscando los cabellos de Terrence.

"Lo siento, pequeño pero mi cabeza está delicada" – le dijo él.

"El almuerzo está listo"– dijo Albert – "¿Nos acompañaran?"

"Será un honor" – dijo Terrence con un dejo de sarcasmo.

Archi contuvo el impulso de caerle a golpes y miró a Candy.

"¿No vas a preguntar por tu prometido?"

Todas las miradas cayeron sobre él.

"¿Dónde está Stear?" – preguntó Candy.

"No lo sabemos, Candy. Se levantó temprano por la mañana y desapareció sin decir hacia donde se dirigía."

"¡Oh, cielos!" – dijo ella llena de culpabilidad.

"De seguro está bien" – intervino Annie.

"¡Lo dudo! ¡Stear está destrozado, Candy!" – le dijo furioso.

"Yo…"

"Él sabía que Candy estaba casada" – dijo Terrence, molesto.

"Candy estaba abandonada ¿recuerdas?"

"Eso es parte del pasado" – dijo Terrence – "Candy ha decidido darme una segunda oportunidad."

Los rostros de Archi, Annie y Albert no pudieron denotar mayor sorpresa. Archi dejó escapar una palabrota y salió de la biblioteca.

"Discúlpalo, Candy" – dijo Annie antes de salir tras su prometido.

"¿No dices nada, Albert?" – preguntó Terrence.

"Espero que no le falles…o me encargaré yo mismo de romperte las costillas" – se puso de pie y en un tono más afable, dijo – "¿Almorzamos?"

"Buenas tardes, Candy."

Ella levantó la mirada al escuchar la voz de Stear. El hombre la esperaba dentro de su habitación.

"¡Stear!"

"¿Te sorprende verme?"

"Archi dijo que habías salido" – contestó cerrando la puerta de su recamara.

"Te esperaba" – dijo levantándose de la butaca.- "Podemos irnos."

"¿Irnos?"

"Sí, irnos."

Candy bajó la mirada y se estrujó las manos.

"¿Qué sucede, Candy?" – él se acercó a ella.

"No puedo hacerlo, Stear. No puedo irme contigo."

"¿Qué te ha sucedido, Candy?" – dijo asiendo sus hombros.

"¡Lo siento, Stear!" – dijo buscando su mirada.- "No puedo irme contigo. No te haría feliz."

"Me basta con tenerte a mi lado para ser feliz, Candy."

"¡No es verdad! Si me voy contigo, no podrás ser feliz. Mereces mucho más que lo que yo puedo darte."

"Tomaré lo que me des, sin quejas ni reclamos."

"¡Stear!" – Llevó su mano a la mejilla masculina – "¡Lo siento!"

"¿Qué te dijo ese mal nacido para convencerte?" – Dijo apartando su mano – "Ayer estás dispuesta a seguirme hasta el fin del mundo. ¿Tan rápido cambiaron tus sentimientos?"

"Stear…"

"¿Estabas jugando conmigo, Candy?"

"¡No! ¡Jamás fue mi intención…! Yo siempre fui sincera."

"¡Viniste a mi cuarto, Candy!"

Candy enrojeció hasta la raíz de los cabellos.

"¡Me estabas utilizando! ¡Que ingenuo fui!"

"Stear, yo te quiero."

"¡Pero te marcharás con Grandchester!"

"Es el padre de mi hijo."

"¿Es esa la única razón?" – la miró con seriedad.

"¡No lo sé!"

"¿Qué es lo que sabes, Candy?"

"Sé que te quiero y que te debo mucho."

"¡No quiero tu gratitud!"

"También sé que eres el hombre más maravilloso del mundo."

"¡No trates de alabarme para atenuar el dolor de tu traición, Candy!"

Ella se llevó las manos al pecho, sorprendida ante sus palabras.

"¿Mi traición?"

"Me hiciste creer que me amabas… ¡que estabas dispuesta a ser mi mujer! Ahora aparece Grandchester, te susurra tres palabras bonitas al oído y tú ¡regresas con él!"

"Stear, por favor escúchame."

"¡No me toques!" – dijo apartándose con brusquedad.

"¡Stear!"

"¡Eres una falsa, Candy! ¡Falsa! ¡No quiero saber nunca más de ti!"

"No puedes hablar en serio."

"Sólo te diré una cosa más, Candy. Ni se te ocurra buscarme cuando Terrence te vuelva a destrozar el corazón."

"No digas eso."

"Él te fallará, Candy…y tú, te vas a arrepentir."

Candy lo vio dirigirse hacia la puerta y escuchó el azote de la misma.

"¿Qué he hecho?" – se preguntó dejándose caer sobre la cama, llorando.

La noche había caído sobre Lakewood. A poca distancia de la entrada principal, escondido entre los árboles, Stear observaba. Candy y Terrence se embarcaban en el coche de la familia junto a Alex.

"¡No puede ser!" – se decía mientras su corazón se encogía de dolor.

La mujer que amaba se estaba yendo con otro…y no podía hacer nada para detenerla. El chofer puso en marcha el motor y el auto empezó a desfilar hacia la entrada. Stear dio dos pasos hacia delante, en un ultimo intento por detenerla…pero sabía que era inútil. Se dirigió hacia los establos y ensilló a su caballo.

El jinete salió a gran velocidad ante la mirada asombrada del palafrenero, que jamás había visto a Stear montar de ese modo furioso y descontrolado. Stear fustigó aún más al potro y este corrió a mayor velocidad, internándose en el bosque.

"¡Candy! ¡Candy¡¿Por qué?"

Su corazón sangraba, de eso estaba seguro. El corcel empezó a transpirar mientras corría casi a ciegas en el oscuro bosque – era puro instinto lo que lo guiaba y en más de una ocasión, el jinete estuvo a punto de estrellarse con alguna rama baja.

"Tal vez sea mejor…no sentir…no pensar" – murmuró.

Un par de ojos brillantes salieron en su camino. El caballo relinchó asustado y detuvo su loca carrera para apoyarse en sus patas traseras…

"Anthony…"- susurró Stear mientras perdía el equilibrio.

El hombre voló por el aire antes de estrellarse contra el suelo.

El tren hacia Nueva York llevaba una hora de camino. Terrence miraba a Candy con preocupación. La mujer estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Has estado muy callada desde que salimos de Lakewood, Candy."

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él.

"Estoy muy cansada, es todo."

"¿Quieres que cargue a Alex?"

El pequeño dormía en brazos de su madre.

"Estás lastimado, Terrence."

"Te dije que no es nada grave, Candy. Puedo cargarlo."

"No te preocupes. Estoy bien."

"¿Qué te pasó en Lakewood?" – preguntó con suspicacia.

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?"

"Tu actitud ha cambiado desde que almorzamos con tu familia."

"Es imaginación tuya, Terrence."

"No lo creo."

La rubia dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Estoy muy cansada, Terrence."

"Está bien. Si no quieres hablar, no te obligaré… pero lo hablaremos en la cama."

Candy lo miró al asimilar las palabras que él había pronunciado.

"Yo no voy a dormir contigo."

"¿Qué?" – Levantó una ceja – "Eres mi mujer."

"No voy a compartir la misma cama contigo, Terrence aunque sea tu mujer".

"¿Por qué?" – su pregunta sonó más a un quejido.

"Porque no confío en ti" – dijo con sencillez.

"No entiendo. Nos besamos, Candy."

Ella dejó escapar una risilla.

"Sólo porque correspondí a tu beso no significa que quiera dormir contigo, Terrence."

"¡Pero yo sí!"

"¡Que lastima!" – dijo ella sin inmutarse.

"Candy…yo te amo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?"

"Convencerme."

"Supongo que Cornwall tuvo que convencerte también ¿verdad?"

Candy entrecerró los ojos.

"Ese comentario estuvo fuera de lugar."

Terrence lo sabía pero quería herirla.

"Despiértame cuando lleguemos a Nueva York" – dijo ella cerrando los ojos.


	31. CAPITULO 31 VAMOS A DEJARLO

Candy intentaba dormir pero le era imposible. No podía dejar de pensar en su última conversación con Stear y en el dolor en su mirada.

"Me hiciste creer que me amabas…"

Creyó amarlo pero se daba cuenta ahora que jamás había olvidado a Terrence.

"¡Eres una falsa, Candy! ¡No quiero saber nunca más de ti!"

¿Cómo no saber de él? Stear había sido demasiado importante para olvidarlo así como así. Tenía que buscar la manera de hacerle entender razones, hacer que la perdonara, que entendiera que jamás había querido utilizarlo.

"Sólo te diré una cosa más, Candy. Ni se te ocurra buscarme cuando Terrence te vuelva a destrozar el corazón".

¿Tendría razón? Archi y él no se habían equivocado al advertirle en Escocia que Terrence significaba problemas…pero eso había sido tiempo atrás. Eran jóvenes entonces y aunque habían pasado un par de años, ya no eran los mismos. Ahora eran adultos y padres de un niño. Candy abrió los ojos para encontrase con la mirada azul de Terrence.

"Falta poco para llegar" – dijo él, secamente.

"¿No has dormido?"

"No" – dijo mirando por la ventanilla.- "El chofer nos estará esperando en la estación y te llevará a casa."

"¿Y tú?"

"Voy directo al teatro."

"¿No quieres que el chofer te lleve?"

"No. Necesito caminar" – dijo poniéndose en pie.- "Voy por café ¿quieres una taza?"

"No gracias."

"¿Traigo algo para Alex?"

"No. Le daré de comer en cuanto lleguemos a casa."

"¿Qué dijiste?" – levantó una ceja.

"Que le daré de comer cuando llegue a casa."

"Es la primera vez que le dices así, casa" – sonrió.- "Te prometo que algún día te daré una casa que sea solo nuestra."

"No me hagas promesas, Terrence."

"¡Deja de decir eso!" – replicó enfadado.

"No me grites."

"¡No me hagas enfadar!

"Que mal humor tienes, Terrence."

"¡Discúlpame si no soy tan pasivo como tu prometido!" – dijo con sarcasmo.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué haces esos comentarios?"

Terrence ignoró su mirada y salió del vagón. Candy dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Esto no va a ser nada fácil" – se dijo.

"¡Stear, Stear, despierta!"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó parpadeando.

"¡Despierta Stear!"

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un mozuelo rubio de ojos azules acuclillado junto a él.

"¡¿Anthony?!"

Anthony Brown sonrió.

"¿A quien esperabas ver después de semejante caída?" – preguntó ayudándola a sentarse.

"No…no entiendo" – miró a su alrededor.- "¿Anthony?"

"Sí, soy yo."

"¡No puede ser!"

"¡Claro que puede ser!" – sonrió.

Stear sacudió la cabeza y se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos.

"Sí, Stear, estás viéndome."

"Pero… ¡estás igual! No has envejecido ni un poco."

"¿Qué esperabas? Nos quedamos de la edad que tenemos en el momento de…"

"¡No lo digas!"

Anthony se sentó junto a él.

"Candy se volvió una mujer hermosa. Siempre supe que sería así."

"¿La viste?"

"Siempre los estoy viendo, Stear. Vi a Candy partir al Hogar de Pony luego de…bueno, ya sabes que hablo. Te vi a ti y a Archi pasear con ella en Londres. Los vi en el colegio y en Escocia."

"Ella ya estaba casada con Terrence."

"Lo sé y me alegré por ella."

"¿Qué dices?"

"Ella logró olvidarme gracias a él."

"¿Y lo dices con tanta calma?"

"No hay que ser egoísta" – sonrió con tristeza.- "Candy se enamoró de Terrence pero me tiene guardado en un pedazo de su corazón; ella cuida de mis rosales ¿qué otra prueba de amor puedo pedir?"

"Al menos tú no estuviste comprometido con ella."

"Candy estaba casada, Stear."

"Y abandonada…"

"Stear, siempre vas a ocupar un lugar especial en el corazón de Candy."

"¿Se supone que eso me sirva de consuelo? Prefiero morirme a saber que está con ese infeliz."

"¿Por eso cabalgabas como un desquiciado? Lo mío fue un accidente pero lo tuyo…"

Stear se encogió de hombros.

"Mi vida no tiene sentido sin ella."

"No esperaba verte aquí tan pronto, Stear."

"Tal vez sea mejor…perdí a Candy."

"Se va a entristecer cuando lo sepa."

"No lo creo."

"Stear, ella te quiere. Tal vez no como tu deseas pero su cariño siempre fue sincero."

"¿Cómo pudo dejarme por ese tipo?"

"No se manda en el corazón, primo. ¿Se te olvida que ella me eligió a mí sobre ti y Archi?"

"Tenías que recordármelo ¿verdad?"

"No lo hago para lastimarte. Es sólo para que razones un poco."

"Ella tenía que quedarse con nosotros, Anthony. Tenía que quedarse con la familia."

"Ella siempre será de la familla, Stear."

"No como lo habíamos soñado, Anthony."

"Soñamos muchas cosas, Stear…pero la vida da muchas vueltas" – se puso en pie.

"¿Dónde vas?"

"De regreso a mi lugar."

"¿Y yo?"

"Aun tienes cosas que hacer. No estás listo."

"¿Qué?"

"No es el momento, Stear. Tienes mucho más que hacer…y serás el orgullo de la familia."

"No te entiendo" – se puso en pie pero Anthony empezó a desaparecer.

"Dale tiempo al tiempo, Stear" – guiñó su ojo.- "Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver."

"¡Anthony! ¡Anthony espera!"

Algo áspero y húmedo recorrió la mejilla de Stear, despertándolo del sueño profundo en el que estaba.

"¿Qué…qué pasó?"

El resoplido del caballo en su rostro terminó de despertarlo. Quiso moverse pero el mero intento lo hizo aullar como si mil agujas lo pincharan. El animal volvió a acercarse a él resoplando y mordisqueando su cabello.

"¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Estaba soñando?"

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, logró incorporarse y algo cálido se deslizó por su mejilla. Se llevó la mano hacia la sien izquierda y cerró los ojos adolorido…podía sentir la abertura bajo sus dedos.

¡Ouch!

El caballo relinchó y resopló.

"¿Te estás riendo de mi, Copérnico? Esto es tu culpa ¿sabes?"

Era obvio que el caballo de Stear tuviera el nombre de un científico.

"Ven acá" – dijo extendiendo sus manos hacia las riendas – "y ayúdame."

Stear empezó a levantarse, asiéndose del caballo y al erguirse, dejó reposar la cabeza sobre la montura.

"Anthony…parecías estar aquí pero era un sueño".

"No es el momento, Stear. Tienes mucho más que hacer…y serás el orgullo de la familia".

"¿Qué quisiste decir, Anthony?" – se preguntó Stear.

Se apeó en el estribo y volvió a montar a Copérnico, que empezó su camino de regreso con lentitud.

Candy entró a la casa a paso lento. Por algún motivo sentía como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo y se sentía fuera de lugar. Se detuvo en el vestíbulo con Alex de pie a su lado.

"¡Candy! ¡Alex!" – exclamó Eleonor jubilosa acercándose.

"¿Cómo está, Eleonor?"

"¡Feliz de verlos! ¿Cómo está esta preciosura?" – dijo tomándolo en brazos.

Alex la miró con el entrecejo arrugado.

"¿No me conoces, guapo?" – dijo besando su mejilla.

"¡Mamá!" – llamó Alex a Candy.

"A ver si así me reconoces" – dijo soltando su cabello sobre su hombro.

El nene se inclinó como si quisiera oler el cabello de su abuela y a los pocos segundos soltó una risilla al reconocer el perfume de Eleonor. De inmediato, sus manitas se enredaron en el cabello e inclinó su cabecita sobre el hombro de ella.

Eleonor lo apretujó entre sus brazos.

"El llamado de la sangre" – dijo Candy antes de sonreír.

"¿Cómo estás, querida?" – Dijo dándole un abrazo – "Hacia tanto que no nos veíamos."

"Estoy bien, gracias."

Ambas mujeres avanzaron hacia la salita.

"No sabes lo feliz que me puse cuando recibí el telegrama de Terrence diciendo que regresaban."

"Yo nunca dije que no regresaría."

"Lo sé pero pudiste quedarte con tu prometido."

"Ya no es mi prometido."

"¿En serio? ¡Qué maravilla! ¡Oh, Candy! Lo siento por tu amigo. Parecía una maravillosa persona pero tú y Terrence tiene un hijo y…y Terrence nunca ha dejado de amarte."

Candy se ruborizó y bajó la mirada.

"Discúlpame, Candy. No quiero que pienses que soy una entrometida."

"No se preocupe."

"Es que estoy tan feliz que hayan resuelto sus diferencias. ¿Quieres que muevan tus cosas a la recamara de Terrence?"

"No será necesario. No dormiremos juntos."

¿No? – repitió sorprendida.

"¡Estúpido, soy un estúpido!" – Se recriminaba Terrence mientras caminaba hacia el teatro.- "¿Por qué tengo que gritarle? así no lograré que confié en mí."

Movió la cabeza de lado a lado, confundido. Había tenido la esperanza que al declararle su amor a Candy, todo se resolviera pero ¡que equivocado estaba!

"Stear es mejor amante que tu".

Tal vez eso era lo que más le ardía. Candy lo estaba rechazando. La sola idea que Candy lo rechazara al compararlo con Stear lo atormentaba. Entró al teatro y se encaminó hacia el escenario mientras los demás actores lo miraban con sorpresa.

Robert parpadeó para asegurarse que no estaba imaginando cosas.

"¿Qué rayos te sucedió?" – le preguntó.

"¿Qué?"– preguntó Terrence sin entender. -"Un pequeño accidente."

"¿Un accidente? ¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy adolorido pero estoy bien."

"¡Me vas a sacar canas verdes, Grandchester!" – le dijo Robert.

"No creo poder confiar en él, Eleonor."

"Una parte de mi te entiende, Candy pero un matrimonio está basado en la confianza y si no confías en él ¿qué haces aquí?"

"No lo sé…tal vez por Alex."

"O tal vez porque como toda mujer tienes la esperanza que él sea tu príncipe azul ¿no es así?"

"Hace mucho que abandoné esa idea. Terrence destruyó todos mis sueños cuando me abandonó y decidió engañarme con Susana."

"Candy ella no significa nada."

"¿Lo dice tan tranquilamente?"

"Créeme, sé lo que sientes. Yo misma lo viví en carne propia."

"Entonces, entiende porque no puedo confiar en él…"

"Terrence la dejó hace mucho tiempo. La dejó antes de saber de ti y de Alex pero ella insiste en buscarlo."

"¿Y él es tan bueno y noble que no la puede rechazar?" – dijo con sarcasmo.

"La rechaza pero ella se ha obsesionado con Terrence…pero recuerda que Terrence te ama y asumo que tú lo amas o de lo contrario no estarías aquí. ¿Quieres algo de comer?" – preguntó para aligerar la situación.- "Seguro Alex tiene hambre."

"Es verdad. ¿Le molestaría llevarlo? Tengo algo que hacer."

Eleonor la miró extrañada pero no dijo nada. Tomó a Alex en brazos y dejó a Candy sola. La rubia se acercó al teléfono.

"Residencia Andrey."

"¡Hola Beth!"

"¡Señora Candy! ¿Ya llegó?"

"Si, ya estoy…en casa. Dime ¿está Stear por ahí?"

"¡Oh, señora!"

"¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó afligida al escuchar su tono de voz.

"El señor Stear está con el médico."

"¿Qué le pasó?"

"Anoche salió a cabalgar y nos tenía muy preocupados porque no regresaba."

"¿Qué le pasó?"

"Se cayó del caballo, señora."

"¡Oh, cielos ¿Cómo está?"

"Tiene un corte profundo en la cabeza y él médico le está cociendo la herida."

¡Beth! ¿Con quién hablas?

Candy escuchó la voz de Archi gritar a Beth. Casi enseguida el joven tomó la bocina.

"¿Candy?"

"¡Archi ¿Cómo está Stear?!"

"¿Por qué te interesa?"

El tono de voz agresivo de Archi la tomó por sorpresa.

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Archibald?"

"Si tanto te importa mi hermano ¿por qué lo abandonaste?"

"Es…es difícil de explicar."

"¡Mentirosa!"

"¡Archi!"

"Haznos un favor, Candy. No vuelvas a llamar a Stear."

Antes que pudiera decir otra palabra, Archi cortó la comunicación. Candy colgó el auricular y se llevó las manos al rostro.

Una semana había pasado desde su regreso de Lakewood. Terrence había estado extremadamente ocupado en el teatro y llegaba después de la medianoche para partir casi al amanecer. Candy continuaba en su habitación con Alex y fingía dormir cuando él entraba a sus aposentos. Podía sentir su presencia junto a la cama y más de una vez, sintió los dedos de Terrence acariciar su mejilla pero no podía encararlo.

"No es tan fácil como creías ¿verdad?"

Terrence volvió el rostro hacia su madre e hizo una mueca. Los dos estaban en la estancia familiar.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A Candy y a ti."

"Todo está bien entre nosotros, madre."

"Y si es así ¿por qué tienes esa cara tan larga?"

"Ella no confía en mí, mamá" – confesó.- "Le he dicho repetidas veces que la amo y ella aún no quiere dormir conmigo. Hay una barrera entre nosotros que ella no me permite cruzar."

Eleonor se empezó a reír al ver la cara compungida de su hijo. Se acercó a él y apretó la punta de su nariz.

"¡Ajá! ¡Eso es lo que más te molesta! Quieres un poco de amor y ella no te lo da."

"¡Que indiscreta eres!" – dijo Terrence ruborizándose.

"Palabras de amor no son suficiente, Terrence. Si hay algo que las mujeres sabemos es que te pueden decir que te aman y abandonarte al día siguiente."

"No tienes que recordarme lo que hice."

"No es mi intención, hijo. Vas a tener que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para que Candy vuelva a creer en ti."

Terrence recostó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

"No sé qué más hacer."

"¡Enamórala, hijo!"

"¿Enamorarla?"

"La enamoraste antes."

"Mamá, si te soy sincero, creo que ella me enamoró a mi con su carácter, con su sonrisa…yo me limité a imitarla."

"Y dio resultado. Alexander es la prueba."

"Pero luego la dejé."

"Y ya se lo explicaste."

"No."

"¿No?" – Levantó una ceja.- "¿No te preguntó?"

"Sí pero nunca volvió a mencionarlo así que lo dejé pasar."

"Tienes que decírselo, Terrence."

"¿Para qué remover el pasado?"

"El pasado siempre regresa."

En su habitación, Candy, recostada en el suelo, observaba a Alex gatear hacia un extremo para ponerse de pie tambaleante.

"Ven, mi amor…ven a Mami."

"Mami."

Y el pequeñín se bamboleaba de un lado a otro mientras intentaba acercarse a ella. Candy lo animaba con palabras dulces y las manos estiradas hacia él…las cuales Alex fallaba en tomar y caía sentado a pocos pies de su madre. Frustrado, el nene empezaba a hacer pucheros.

"No…no…nada de llorar…tú puedes. Vamos, mi amor."

Alex la miraba como si estuviera tratando de decidir que hacer. Unos toques a la puerta llamaron la atención de ambos, que alzaron la cabeza.

"¿Puedo pasar?" – era Terrence, todo cortesía y respeto.

"Adelante."

"¿Qué hacen en el suelo?" –preguntó al verlos.

"Alex está intentando caminar."

"¿Ah, si?"

"Ha progresado mucho pero su frustra cuando se cae, Terrence."

"¿Es cierto eso, Alex?" –preguntaba Terry, tomando asiento al otro extremo de Candy.

"¡Téns!" – Alex estiraba sus manitas hacia él.

"¿Téns?" – Levantó una ceja – "¡Qué barbaridad! Mira que me llama por mí nombre."

"Es un insolente…como tú" – repuso Candy por lo bajo.

"Te escuché" – le refutó él.

"¿Qué cosa dices?"

"Muy graciosa, Candy. Si mal no recuerdo, tú le faltabas el respeto a la Hermana Gray."

"¡Ah eso! No tiene comparación a tus insolencias."

Alex miraba a sus padres como si estuviera en un match de tenis.

"Vamos Alex, ven con mami" – dijo Candy ignorando a su esposo.

"Ven Alex…ven con Téns."

Ambos padres se esforzaron por llamar la atención del bebé. Alex se puso en pie: sentado, inclinó el tronco hacia delante y se irguió con ayuda del otomano.

"Ven amor" – insistió Candy mientras movía una sonaja.

"Alex…mira lo que tengo para ti."

"¡Eso no se vale!" – exclamó Candy al ver que Terrence le mostraba una barra de chocolate.

"Chocolate, Alex… ¡que rico!"

"¡Cholát!" – los ojitos azules se abrieron gustosos y avanzó hacia su padre.

Terrence prácticamente contuvo la respiración mientras su hijo se acercaba tambaleante hacia él. Llevado por el instinto, extendió sus manos hacia él. Alex, en respuesta, las extendió también y siguió avanzando.

"¡Téns!" – exclamó jubiloso al llegar a los brazos de su padre.

"¡Hermoso! ¡Eres hermoso!" – dijo emocionado el hombre abrazando a su hijo.

"¡Papa! ¡Cholát!" – reclamaba Alex.

Candy se empezó a reír al ver el rostro del actor.

"Le interesa más el chocolate que yo" – dijo desilusionado.

"¿Ya ves? Eso es lo que consigues por sobornarlo".

Terrence partió un pedazo para Alex, que se llevó el dulce a la boca gustosamente.

"¿Te gustaría un poco, pecosa?"

"¡Osa!" – repitió Alex entre mordiscos.

"¡Pe-cosa!" – lo corrigió Terrence.

"¡Terry! ¡No le enseñes esas cosas!"

"¡Cosa!" – dijo Alex

"¡Pecosa!" – repitió Terrence.

"¡Pe…cosa!" – logró decir el pequeñín.

"Ya está…"- dijo muy satisfecho el actor.

Candy se lo comía con la mirada. Terrence le sonrió.

"No es gracioso."

"¡Péc…cosa!"

"Caso perdido" – se resignó ella.

"Candy… ¿qué te parece si salimos a dar un paseo? El clima está muy agradable."

"¿Un paseo?"

Terrence notó la sorpresa en su voz.

"No creo que sea buena idea. Alex podría pescar un resfriado."

"No pensaba llevar a Alex…podríamos dejarlo con mamá y salir solo nosotros."

"Yo…"

"¡Anda, Candy! Nos hará muy bien salir a dar un paseo" – le sonrió.

"¿Cómo decirle que no?" – se preguntó ella.

"Podemos ir a cenar y dar un paseo."

"Está bien."

"¿Está bien?" – abrió los ojos, incrédulo.

"Sólo dame un par de minutos para arreglarme…y limpiar a este caballero."

El actor bajó la mirada hacia Alex que tenía todas las mejillas embadurnadas de chocolate. Candy se puso de pie y él la imitó.

"No te preocupes. Yo lo haré. Tú arréglate y te esperaré abajo."

Terrence cerró la puerta tras de él y dio un brinco con Alex en sus brazos. Él bebe se rió con gusto.

"Esta noche duermo con tu madre…o dejo de llamarme Terrence Grandchester."

Caminaban en silencio por las calles de Manhattan, sus brazos enlazados. Terrence, galantemente, sujetaba la mano de Candy entre la suya mientras su corazón latía apresurado.

"No puede ser que me sienta como un tonto quinceañero" – se dijo.

"Hay luna llena" – dijo Candy apuntando hacia el cielo estrellado.

"Hermosa luna" – contestó él.

Volvieron a guardar silencio, sus pasos el único sonido en la calle. A su alrededor pasaban otras parejas, sonrientes y conversadoras…y Candy se preguntaba por qué ellos no podían ser una de ellas. Caminaron un poco más y se detuvieron ante un restaurante francés con mesitas en la acera y velas sobre las mesas.

"Es aquí, Candy. ¿Te gusta?"

"Se ve encantador."

"Te va a gustar la comida."

El mesero se acercó a ellos y los condujo a una mesa antes de ofrecerles el menú.

Candy abrió el suyo y una expresión confundida apareció en su rostro.

"No entiendo nada."

"Está en francés."

"Eso lo sé pero esto no me lo enseñaron en el San Pablo."

"¿Qué te enseñaron, pecosa?"

"Je suis, tu es, il est…gâteau para pedir pastel y fromage para decir queso…No recuerdo nada de lo que está escrito aquí."

"No te preocupes. Tienen carne, pollo, pescado."

"Carne estaría bien"– dijo ella – "con patatas."

"¿Carne con patatas? ¿No preferirías algo como escargots?"

"¿Babosas? ¡No, gracias!"

Terrence se rió.

"Se me olvidaba que tu eres la que llamó a una gaita, un saco de grillos."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" – preguntó sorprendida.

"Albert me lo contó. Me dijo que eso lo convenció de adoptarte años después…sabía que harías la vida de los Andrey muy interesante."

"¡Me había olvidado de eso!"

El mesero regresó a tomar su orden y les trajo una botella de vino.

"¡A tu salud!" – le dijo Terrence.

"¡A tu salud! ¿Cómo siguen tus costillas?"

"Como si nada hubiera pasado" – dijo tocándolas.

"Me alegro" – dijo tomando un sorbo de su copa.- "¡Esto está delicioso!"

Terrence no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Posó su mano sobre la de ella y la miró a los ojos.

"Je t'aime, Candy White. ¿Sabes lo que quiere decir?"

"Sí…lo sé…"- desvió su mirada.

"¿No dices nada?"

Ella se movió inquieta en su silla.

"Tenemos una conversación pendiente, Terrence."

"¿La tenemos?"

"Nunca me dijiste por qué me abandonaste en Londres."

Fue el turno de Terrence para moverse inquieto. El mesero se acercó a ellos con los platos de comida y Terry guardó silencio hasta que se marchara.

"No uses esa palabra, Candy."

"Eso fue lo que hiciste."

Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

"Por mi padre."

"¿Por el duque?"

"La noche de la fiesta ¿recuerdas que me encerré con mi padre en el estudio?"

"Por supuesto. Estabas furioso."

"Verás Candy…"

El duque sonrió con arrogancia.

"Tal vez tú no me necesitas pero ¿qué me dices de tu linda mujercita?"

Terrence levantó los ojos interrogantes hacia él.

"¿A qué te refieres, padre?"

"Sabía que llamaría tu atención" – sonrió con arrogancia.

"Candy es mi esposa, no la tuya."

"Serás su esposo pero yo soy su tutor hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad. Eso me da al menos un año más de control sobre ti" – dijo lleno de satisfacción.

"¿Qué te hace creer que esperaré un año más para largarme?" – preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

El duque lo miró lleno de rabia.

"¿Sabes? Puedes largarte si quieres, mal agradecido, pero Candy se quedará conmigo. Yo soy su tutor y tengo sus documentos. Si te atreves a sacarla de país irás a parar a la cárcel y ella a un convento."

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Lo que quiero que entiendas es que yo seré el vencedor en esta lucha, Terrence. Tú harás mi voluntad."

"¿Por qué quieres perder el tiempo conmigo, padre?"

"Porque eres mi heredero y con Candy bajo mi tutela, sé que regresarás, sin importar cuantas veces te escapes."

"Estás equivocado."

"¡Mientes y lo sabes! Te has enamorado de esa chiquilla, Terrence…Candy se ha vuelto tu debilidad, tu flaqueza, sin ella no podrás existir en paz."

"¡Estás equivocado!"

"Pruébalo" – lo desafió.- "Demuéstrame que no te importa."

"No te preocupes ¡lo haré!"

"¿Te atreves a enfrentarte a mí?" – lo miró iracundo.

"Te recuerdo que no te necesito."

"¿Acaso estás pensando en la dote de Candy?"

"¿La dote de Candy?"

"¡No finjas inocencia! Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo. Seguro que ella te ha dicho."

"No tengo la menor idea" – lo interrumpió.

El duque avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia su escritorio y sacó un papel del cajón secreto.

"La dote de Candy…la propiedad que tiene cerca de Lakewood donde se encuentra un orfanato."

Terrence tragó en seco.

"¡El Hogar de Pony!"

"La señora Elroy me entregó este titulo de propiedad el día de su matrimonio y es el único patrimonio que ella tiene. He hecho averiguaciones y vale mucho dinero. Estoy seguro ella estaría dispuesta a venderla para que puedan sobrevivir."

"No sabes lo que dices."

"Si te la llevas, venderé esas tierras y ¡se quedarán en la calle!"

"¡Mejor en la calle que vivir contigo!"

"¿Y obligarás a esa chiquilla a vivir en la calle? ¿La sacarás de su cuna de oro y la obligarás a trabajar? Te garantizo que ninguna mujer de buena cuna aceptará la vida que pretendes darle. Mejor, resígnate y acepta los hechos: vas a ir a Oxford como todos los Grandchester!"

"¡Reniego de los Grandchester y detesto ser hijo tuyo!"

La mano de Richard se estrelló en la mejilla de Terrence. El joven sintió las lágrimas saltar a su rostro de pura rabia.

"Sin mi ¡no eres nadie!"

"¡Te vas a comer tus palabras un día, padre! ¡Te garantizo que te equivocas conmigo!"

"¡Tus amenazas me tiene sin cuidado! Ahora si me disculpas, tengo invitados que atender" – avanzó hacia la puerta –" Y tú también los tienes, así que no te tardes en salir."

"¡Vete al…!" – lanzó una botella contra la puerta que se cerraba tras él.

"¿El Hogar de Pony es mi dote?" – preguntó Candy confundida.

"Así parece."

"No puede ser. Yo no tengo nada."

"Eres la hija adoptiva de Albert. No sería extraño que el te hubiera comprado esas tierras."

"Jamás me ha dicho una palabra."

Terrence guardó silencio mientras Candy asimilaba la historia. Finalmente lo miró con seriedad.

"¿Y me dejaste así como así?"

"Candy, mi padre amenazó con enviarte a un convento."

"Me habría escapado."

"No creo que hubiera sido tan fácil."

"Preferiste evitarte complicaciones y dejarme" – le recriminó.

"No tenía la menor idea si Eleonor iba a recibirme y no podía permitir que durmieras en la calle" – tomó su mano – "Eres demasiado preciosa para mí."

"¿En verdad?" – preguntó con sarcasmo.

"No quería que volvieras a pasar necesidades."

"¡No me hubiera importado con tal de permanecer contigo!"

"¿Y el Hogar de Pony? ¿Qué tal si mi padre lo vendía?"

"Albert nunca lo hubiera permitido."

"Permitió que te casaran conmigo…aunque ahora me alegro que estuviera demasiado lejos para impedirlo" – sonrió.

"Pudiste llevarme contigo."

"No tenía tus papeles."

"Stear logró obtenerlos."

"¡Stear, siempre Stear!" – Se quejó – "Lo lamento Candy. Hubiera querido hacerlo yo."

"Nunca me amaste" – dijo ella en voz baja.

"¡Por todos los cielos! Yo te amo, Candy. Me arrepiento mil veces de no haberte traído conmigo."

"¿Seguro? Te consolaste con Susana."

"Candy…te ruego que me perdones" – dijo mirando sus ojos.- "Te ruego que dejes de ignorarme cuando entro a tu habitación."

"No te he ignorado. He estado durmiendo."

"Finges dormir…he visto como tu piel se eriza bajo mi tacto. Dime, Candy ¿no te gustaría que te hiciera erizar de pies a cabeza como lo hacía antes?"

Candy lo miró sin poder decir palabra. El tono que estaba empleando era demasiado sensual para su buen juicio al igual que su sonrisa. Sin querer, dejó caer los cubiertos sobre su plato causando un estruendo.

"¿Te pongo nerviosa, Candy?"

"¡Claro que no!"

Terrence estaba a punto de contestarle cuando alguien carraspeó junto a ellos.

Ambos levantaron la mirada para encontrarse con Susana que los miraba llena de burla.

"¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Miren a quien tenemos aquí!"

"¿Qué quieres, Susana?" – preguntó Terrence.

"¿Interrumpo?"

"No eres bienvenida si es lo que quieres saber."

"¡Que malo eres, Terrence! ¡Mira que traerla a nuestro restaurante!"

Candy miró a Terrence con sorpresa y luego miró a Susana.

"¿Su restaurante?"

"Candy, eso es una mentira. Susana si no te marchas en este segundo…"

"¿Qué vas a hacer, querido? No creo que quieras armar un escándalo" – dijo mostrándoles sus muñecas.

La rubia dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa.

"¿No te lo dijo Terrence? ¡Es tan olvidadizo!" – se volvió hacia él con voz dulzona.- "No te he visto en mucho tiempo, Terrence. No me visitaste después del hospital."

"¿Del hospital?" – preguntó Candy.

"¿Sabías que Terrence me visitó en el hospital, Candy, y que me besó?"

Indignada, Candy se puso de pie y dejó su servilleta sobre la mesa antes de dirigirse hacia la salida.

"¡Candy, espera! ¿Qué intentas hacer, Susana?" – se puso en pie.

"Eres mío y vas a regresar conmigo" – lo tomó del brazo.

"¡Estás loca!" – se soltó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Un mesero se interpuso entre él y la salida.

"¡¿Qué le sucede?!"

"Señor, la cuenta no ha sido saldada."

Terrence le arrojó unos billetes y salió corriendo tras Candy mientras Susana se reía. Candy iba calle abajo y Terrence tuvo que correr para alcanzarla.

"¡Candy!"

"Déjame en paz, Terrence. Eres un mentiroso."

"¡Amor, espera!" – dio Terrence tomándola del brazo.

"¡No me toques!"

"Entiendo que estés enojada pero…"

"¡Claro que estoy enojada! ¡Me das una ridícula explicación del porque me dejaste con tu padre y luego se aparece Susana en su restaurante!"

"Ese no es nuestro restaurante. Candy, yo no tengo la culpa de las locuras que salen de la boca de esa mujer."

"¡Acepta la responsabilidad de tus actos!"

"Yo jamás le prometí más allá de unas noches de pasión."

Candy lo miró despectivamente.

"Me das asco, Terrence."

"Candy…"

La rubia pasó a su lado con rapidez y empezó a correr.

"¡Candy espera!"

"El te fallará, Candy…" – las palabras de Stear hacían eco en su cabeza.

Candy apretaba los puños para no dejar las lágrimas resbalar por su rostro.

"¡No debo llorar! ¡No debo llorar!"

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta el Parque Central y decidió que podría ocultarse entre los árboles. Terrence venía tras ella y la llamaba a gritos. Candy se llevó las manos hacia las orejas para cubrirlas.

"¡Te dije que te detuvieras!"

La mano de Terrence rodeó el brazo de Candy, deteniendo su carrera abruptamente. El cuerpo de la rubia se estrelló contra él.

"¡Suéltame, suéltame!" – decía ella desesperadamente.

Con asombro, Terrence vio lágrimas resbalar por el rostro de Candy.

"Candy…escúchame."

"¡No, no! ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Eres un mentiroso!"

Los puños de Candy golpeaban el pecho de Terrence mientras intentaba liberarse de sus manos.

"¡Por favor, Candy, escucha!"

"¡No! ¡Te detesto! ¿Me oyes? ¡Eres un falso, un mentiroso! ¡Me dejaste! ¡Me abandonaste en Londres! ¡Me habías jurado amor! ¡Te vine a buscar y me despreciaste! ¡Estabas con Susana¡ ¿Tienes idea de lo que sentí?"

"¿No puedes perdonarme? ¿No puedes olvidar?"

Candy levantó la mirada hacia él y Terrence la miró con remordimiento. Ella volvió a golpearlo en el pecho y el actor optó por rodearla con los brazos. Se daba cuenta que Candy por primera vez le estaba revelando su dolor y resentimiento.

"¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Me dejaste y tuve a Alex sin ti! ¡Sola! ¡Y luego, luego me obligaste a volver contigo!"

"Porque te amo" – dijo aún sin soltarla – "es lo único que puedo decirte."

"¡Embustero!"

"¡Podemos hacer que esto funcione! ¡Confía en mí!"

Terrence la recostó contra el tronco de un árbol para mantenerla quieta y oprimió su cuerpo con el suyo. Candy continuaba debatiéndose.

"¡Candy!"

"No te quiero escuchar."

"¡Amor, escúchame!" – dijo sujetando su barbilla.- "¡Tienes razón! ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Me porté como un canalla! ¡Te abandoné! ¡Te dejé y no tengo excusa! ¡Fue un error pero por favor, perdóname!"

"¡No tengo por qué hacerlo! ¡Y no tengo porqué creerte!"

"¡Te amo, pecosa mía! ¡Te amo!"

"¡No te quiero…!"

Desesperado, Terrence cubrió sus labios con los suyos para acallarla. Candy abrió los ojos llena de sorpresa…que no fue mayor a la de Terrence al sentir que ella lo mordía. El actor dejó escapar un gemido y soltó sus labios para mirarla.

"¡No seas atrevido!" – le gritó ella – "¡Y suéltame!"

"¿Qué te suelte?" - repitió con los ojos entrecerrados.

Candy sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta al ver que el labio de Terrence sangraba. El actor recorrió la herida con la punta de su lengua.

"¿Estás satisfecha con lo que hiciste?"

"Te lo mereces" – dijo Candy un tanto asustada ante su mirada.

Sin decir otra palabra, Terrence volvió a besarla. Ella levantó los puños para golpearlo pero él los sujetó sobre la cabeza rubia. Agitada como estaba, Candy intentó gritar…sólo para sentir que Terrence invadía su boca con su lengua y a besaba desesperadamente, el sabor metálico, asustándola. La siguió besando hasta quedar jadeante y unió su frente a la suya.

"Te amo... ¿qué debo hacer para que lo comprendas?" – dijo con voz pastosa.

Candy logró liberar sus manos y las llevo a los hombros de su esposo para intentar apartarse pero él no se lo permitió. Encerrada entre sus brazos, ella podía sentir el corazón de Terrence latir agitadamente.

"Perdóname, mi amor. Perdóname. Dame una oportunidad para demostrarte lo arrepentido que estoy."

Los labios de Terrence se deslizaron hacia su mejilla, dejando besos ligeros sobre su piel y llegando a su cuello. La mordisqueó con suavidad, provocando un estremecimiento en ella. Candy sintió la sonrisa de Terry.

"Sé que me amas."

"No…no es verdad."

"No lo niegues."

"No confío en ti."

"Déjame ganar tu confianza nuevamente. No te traicionaré. Te necesito…eres la única persona que necesito para sentirme completo. Mi padre no mintió, Candy."

Terrence buscó su mirada.

"Tú te convertiste en mi debilidad, en mi flaqueza. Por primera vez en mi vida me importaba alguien más y eso fue lo más atemorizante de mi vida."

"¿Atemorizante?"

"Sí, amarte es atemorizante. Descubrir que no puedo existir sin ti…que me cuesta respirar sin ti…que casi me muero de amor al estar sin ti."

"No…" - empezó a decir ella pero él cubrió sus labios con un dedo.

"Olvidemos el pasado. Volvamos a empezar. Hay tanto que todavía podemos vivir" – le rogó.- "Dime que podemos intentarlo."

Los ojos verdes de Candy se perdían en la mirada del actor…sentía sus rodillas flaquear. ¿Cómo decirle que no al hombre que amas con desesperación? ¿Por qué no creerle?

"Está bien"- dijo con lentitud.

Terrence sintió un enorme peso levantarse de sus hombros. Llevó su mano hacia su brazo y lo deslizó por la piel, erizándola. Nuevamente, acercó sus labios a los de ella para detenerlos a milímetros de los suyos…los labios expectantes de Candy levantados hacia él. Ella lo vio sonreír y se ruborizó, profundamente.

"Mi hermoso amor" – dijo él.

Terrence volvió a rodearla con los brazos y ella llevó los suyos hacia su cuello, rindiéndose. El hombre la sintió acariciar su nuca y enredar sus dedos entre su cabellera como hacia en antaño. Candy, apasionada, entreabrió los labios de su esposo para perderse en su beso. Las manos de Terrence la oprimieron contra su cuerpo, una mano deslizándose hacia el final de la espalda. Candy se acercó a él sugestivamente mientras se besaban hambrientos y desesperados, las manos deslizándose sin pudor por ambos cuerpos. Ella dio un brinco al sentir la mano de Terrence deslizarse bajo su falda para ascender por su muslo.

"Lo siento" – murmuró él sin aliento.

"Te amo" – dijo ella besando su quijada.

Se abrazaron jadeantes y no se separaron hasta que sus respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad. Terrence besó su frente antes de sonreírle.

"Quiero que vuelvas a confiar en mi" – dijo tomando su mano.

"Voy a intentarlo."

"Voy a hacer todo lo posible por ganarme tu confianza, pecosa."

"Perdóname" – dijo ella tocando con ligereza su labio herido por el mordisco.

"No es nada" – dijo besando sus dedos.

"¿Qué quieres de mí, Terry?"

"Eso. Quiero que me digas Terry."

"¿Nada más?"

"Tomaré cualquier cosa que quieras darme" – dijo conduciéndola hacia donde estaban los cocheros.- "¿Quieres dar un paseo bajo la luna?"

"¿Un paseo bajo la luna?"

Fugazmente recordó el paseo que habían dado en Escocia.

"Me gustaría" – dijo sonriendo.

Terrence la ayudó a subir al carruaje abierto y tomó asiento junto a ella. El cochero fustigó a los caballos y partieron. Terrence rodeó sus hombros con el brazo.

"Así te mantendré calientita" – le susurró.

Sintiéndose mimada, Candy recostó la cabeza en su hombro.

"¿Es esto verdad, Terry?"

"Es verdad. Ya no más discusiones, Candy. Seamos felices."

"Seamos felices" – repitió ella.

"Te amo."

Y volvieron a besarse bajo la luna.


	32. CAPITULO 32 FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS

La luna no terminaba de ocultarse cuando Candy despertó y sin ponerse la bata, caminó descalza se dirigió hacia el ventanal que daba a la calle. Corrió la cortina de pesada seda para mirar a través de la cortina de velo y esperar el amanecer. El cielo empezó a colorearse de tonos dorados y los pajaritos canturrearon al nuevo día.

Un leve crujido hizo que Candy se pusiera en alerta. Sabía que era Terrence entrando por la puerta de comunicación pero no se volvió. Casi enseguida sintió los brazos de Terrence rodear su cintura, por detrás, para atraerla hacia su pecho. Los labios del actor cayeron sobre su mejilla antes de susurrar a su oído.

"¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano, mi amor?"

"Quería ver el amanecer."

"¿Podemos verlo juntos?"

Ella levantó un brazo para llevar su mano hacia su nuca y la acarició como respuesta. Terrence besó su mejilla.

"Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor."

"Gracias, Terry" – dijo mientras enredaba sus dedos en la sedosa cabellera de su esposo.

"¿Me permite darle un beso de buenos días, señora Grandchester?"

Sin darle tiempo a responder, la volvió hacia si entre sus brazos. Candy llevó las manos hacia las mejillas masculinas y lo miró a los ojos. Terrence le sonrió y frotó su nariz contra la de ella.

"Pensé que me iba a dar un beso, señor Grandchester."

Suavemente posó sus labios sobre los de Candy haciendo delicada presión sobre ellos antes de tomar su labio inferior entre sus dientes. Ella abrió los ojos al sentir que él lo halaba suavemente. Terrence le dio un guiño antes de tomarlo entre sus labios para saborearlo y volver a soltarlo.

Bastaba un sencillo beso para que Candy sintiera su corazón latir a mil y querer más de él. Instintivamente, se acercó más y más a él buscando su calor mientras entreabría sus labios para ofrecerle su miel.

Terry sonrió interiormente al sentir las manos de su esposa asir sus hombros con relativa fuerza para besarlo apasionadamente. Las manos del hombre se deslizaron con cautela hacia el final de su espalda para acariciarla. Instintivamente, ella se apegó a él. Las manos de Candy descendieron hacia el nudo de la bata de Terrence y la desató. La bata cayó al suelo revelando el torso desnudo del actor. Las manos femeninas exploraron el pecho musculoso antes de dirigirse hacia su abdomen y jugar con la pretina del pantalón. El hombre caviló entre desnudarla y tomarla ahí mismo o correr a darse una ducha fría. Hacía casi dos meses desde aquel paseo bajo la luna en la que prometió recuperar su confianza y desde que se había prometido a sí mismo no tomarla hasta que ella confiara plenamente en él.

"Te amo…"- murmuró ella agitada, las mejillas sonrosadas.

"Y yo te amo a ti."

"Entonces…"

"Entonces… ¿qué?" – preguntó mientras el corazón latía locamente dentro de su pecho.

"Hazme tuya…"- dijo ella depositando besos en su torso.

"Candy…"

"Es mi cumpleaños" – dijo sonriendo con picardía.

Terrence soltó una carcajada y tomándola de la mano, corrió hacia la cama. Los dos saltaron como dos chiquillos y cayeron sobre el colchón. Candy presionó su cuerpo contra el de su esposo, disfrutando del contraste de lo suave y lo fuerte.

"Oh, Candy"- dijo sin aliento.

Sus manos vagaron por su contorno mientras su boca bajaba hacia su cuello, dejando pequeños besos sobre la piel. Los dedos masculinos llegaron a la pechera de encaje de la bata y apartaron el material para descubrir a su amada. Un grito le llegó desde lejos y Candy abrió los ojos para ver a Alex parado en la cuna, sujetándose de los barrotes. Llamó suavemente a Terrence pero él no la escuchó; lo alejó con ligera brusquedad.

"¿Qué…sucede?"

"Tenemos público" – dijo ella acariciando la cabellera oscura.

"¡Téns!"

Los ojos azules de Alex hicieron contacto con los de su padre y Terrence se volvió hacia su costado mientras se reía.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Creo que Alex debe estarme envidiando en este momento."

"¡Mamá!"

Candy arregló el frente de su bata y se levantó hacia la cuna. Terrence la esperó en la cama mientras intentaba calmarse. Ella regresó casi enseguida y se acostó junto a él. Terry se acercó para besar la frente de su hijo pero el pequeño haló sus cabellos con saña.

"¡Ay!" – exclamó Terrence.

"¡Alex!" – dijo Candy desatando el cabello de las manos infantiles.

"Creo que está enojado…"

Curiosamente, el pequeñín parecía estar haciendo un mohín. Terrence soltó otra carcajada y tomó a su hijo en brazos para lanzarlo al aire y volver a atraparlo, para el enorme susto de Candy.

"No se te olvide, amiguito, que ella fue mía antes que tuya."

"¡Jiii!" – exclamaba Alex entre risas al sentirse nuevamente elevado por los aires.

Candy sintió que su corazón se encogía de felicidad al ver los dos hombres más importantes de su vida junto a ella. De reojo, Terry vio que ella se secaba una lágrima.

"¿Que te pasa, pecosa?"

"¡Osa!" – repitió Alex.

"Nada"- le sonrió.

"No puedes llorar, Candy. Hoy es tu día especial" – dijo recostando a Alex en los almohadones – "lo cual me recuerda que no te he dado tu regalo…"

"¿Mi regalo?"

"Sí" – dijo encaminándose hacia su bata junto a la ventana.

"¿Qué es?" – preguntó al verlo rebuscar en el bolsillo.

"Pensaba dártelo después de besarte pero" – dijo volviendo junto a ella – "me distrajiste."

La mano de Terry se extendió y le presentó una cajita de terciopelo azul. Candy lo tomó y la abrió para revelar una sortija.

"¡Es hermosa! ¡Debió costarte una fortuna!" – exclamó ella con preocupación.

"Siempre tan practica" – dijo besando la punta de su nariz.

"Es demasiado, Terry."

"Mira la inscripción."

La sortija consistía en un diamante redondo como gema central y a ambos lados un zafiro más pequeño.

"Feliz cumpleaños. Te amamos. TG. TA." – leyó ella en voz alta.

"Terrence Greum y Terrence Alexander" – sonrió él.

"¡Te amo!" – dijo lanzándose hacia sus brazos.

Candy cayó sobre él, empujándolo sobre las almohadas y cubría su rostro en besos cuando sintió un peso sobre su espalda. Era Alexander que gateaba sobre ella para llamar su atención.

"Me parece que este jovencito está demasiado acostumbrado a tu atención" – se rió Terry.

"¡Téns!"

"Y bastante atrevido" – dijo tomándolo en brazos – "¿Qué es eso de llamarme Téns? Es papá."

La rubia se recostó contra el pecho de Terrence y Alex la imitó. Terrence rodeó a ambos con sus brazos y los besó en la frente.

"No podría pedirle nada más a la vida, Candy" – susurró.

"¿Seguro?"

"No me atrevería."

La familia Grandchester desayunaba los platillos especiales que Eleonor había pedido a la cocinera para celebrar el cumpleaños de Candy. La rubia prácticamente devoraba las crepes rellenos de fruta y decorados con chocolate y crema batida.

Terrence la miraba con una sonrisa.

"Pareces una niña, Candy."

"¡Esto está delicioso, Terry!"

"Si sigues comiendo así, vas a engordar" – la molestó.

"¡Hey! Tú mismo dijiste que este es mi día…así que no me molestes…al menos mientras cómo. No sé cómo darle las gracias, Eleonor."

"Me las has dado con este precioso" – dijo alimentando a Alex.

El mayordomo entró al comedor y todos levantaron la mirada hacia él. Candy casi se atraganta con un pedazo de crepe al notar el enorme arreglo de rosas blancas que traía, eran al menos cincuenta "Dulce Candy". Tras de él, venía el chofer con varias cajas entre los brazos.

"¡Que hermosas rosas!" – exclamó Eleonor.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Candy pudo ver a Terrence fruncir el entrecejo.

"¿De dónde vienen?" – preguntó Eleonor.

"Seguro de Lakewood" – contestó Terry.

Su tono de voz no pasó desapercibido por Candy que buscaba una tarjeta entre las flores. No pudo evitar sentirse descorazonada al no encontrar una nota pero su corazón le decía quien las había enviado.

"Son de mis primos" – dijo Candy.

"Jamás había visto rosas parecidas…y el perfume."

"Son una variedad creada por uno de mis primos. Su nombre era Anthony y la creó para mí."

"Son hermosas" – repitió Eleonor sin querer profundizar en el asunto, en particular porque estaba notando el semblante serio de su hijo.

"¿Qué más te enviaron, Candy?" – preguntó Terry apuntando hacia los paquetes.

"¡Galletas!" – Dijo abriendo una caja.- "Son de Miss Pony. ¡Unos pañuelos! Estos son de Sor Maria. Mira las iniciales, Terry."

El actor sonrió al ver que la monja había bordado C.G.

"¡Tarjetas de los niños!" – dijo mostrándole los dibujos infantiles.

Tomó otra caja y se encontró con un sombrero elegante.

"Es de Annie" – dijo al leer la tarjeta de felicitación - "y de Archi."

"¿Es demasiado tacaño como para enviarte un regalo él solo?"

Candy se encogió de hombros pero sabía que la verdadera razón era que estaba enojado con ella. Tomando el último paquete, lo destapó para encontrarse con una bufanda hecha del tartán de los Andrey.

"Para que nunca olvides que eres una Andrey" – leyó Candy.- "Esto es de Albert."

"Lástima que no seamos escoceses" – dijo Terry – "o te haría llevar nuestro tartán."

"¿Sólo para fastidiarlo?"

"¿Yo?" – Preguntó con inocencia – "Sería incapaz."

"Por favor suban esto a mi habitación" – dijo Candy al mayordomo.

"Con gusto, señora."

"¿Eres feliz, Candy?" – preguntó Terry tomando su mano.

"Mucho" – dijo apretando su mano.

Eleonor los miró con una sonrisa y levantó una plegaria para que la felicidad nunca los abandonara.

Stear dejó escapar un suspiro y Archi se volvió a mirarlo. El joven estaba recostado en la baranda del balcón.

"¿Estás bien, Stear?"

"Claro" – dijo sin mirarlo.

Archi se acercó a él y le pasó una mano por los hombros.

"Todo pasa con el tiempo."

"Lo sé" – contestó Stear mirándolo.

Una vez más, Archi notó lo delgado que estaba su rostro y las ojeras bajo los ojos.

"Tienes que sobreponerte, hermano."

"Con el tiempo… ¿no es eso lo que dicen todos?"

"Estás muy delgado."

"No tengo hambre."

"Tienes ojeras."

"No puedo conciliar el sueño."

"Si sigues así, tendré que avisarle a la Tía Elroy."

"¿Crees que tengo siete años?" – Preguntó riéndose – "Hace rato que le perdí el miedo a la tía."

"Entonces llamaré a nuestros padres."

"Para cuando ellos lleguen, estaré muerto" – dijo fríamente.

"¡Stear!" – exclamó Archi alarmado.

"Estoy bromeando."

"No me parece gracioso, Stear."

"Deja de fastidiar, Archi. ¿Por qué no vas a ver a tu novia?"

"¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?"

"No tengo ganas" – dijo regresando a la habitación y dejándose caer en el sofá.- "Mejor me quedo durmiendo."

"Necesitas tomar sol."

Por respuesta, Stear le lanzó un cojín al rostro.

"¡Ya deja de comportarte como si fueras mi madre!"

"¡Mal agradecido!" – dijo devolviéndole el cojín.

Stear lo agarró al vuelo y se lo devolvió. Nuevamente le dio en pleno rostro. Archi tomó eso como una invitación y se lanzó hacia su hermano. Los dos cayeron al suelo, en un combate de lucha libre.

"¡Basta, basta!" – decía Stear mientras Archi lo aprisionaba contra el suelo.

Archi lo soltó de inmediato al percatarse de lo esquelético que estaba su hermano. Stear se sentó, jadeando y lo miró.

"No peleábamos así desde el San Pablo ¿recuerdas?" – dijo lleno de nostalgia.

"Claro. Esa vez casi nos descubren."

"Eran otros tiempo…éramos tan felices…hoy es su cumpleaños, Archi. ¿Le habrán llegado nuestros regalos? ¿Crees que le gustarán?"

"¿Las Dulce Candy? ¡Por supuesto! Candy nunca se olvidará de nosotros o de ti."

"Eso dijo Anthony."

"¿Insiste con esa historia?" – levantó una ceja.

"¿Por qué no quieres creerme?"

"Porque tienes una cicatriz en la frente. No creo que hayas estado en tus cabales, hermano."

"¡Incrédulo!" – dijo Stear cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros?" – dijo levantándose.

"No, estaré bien."

"De acuerdo. Te veré más tarde."

"¡Vete ya! No te preocupes por mí."

Sin saber que lo motivó, Archi le dio un abrazo a su hermano antes de salir de la habitación. Una vez a solas, Stear dejó salir las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Candy contempló el arreglo de rosas por enésima vez y sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar.

"Stear… ¿cómo podré reparar el daño que te hice?" – pensó llena de remordimiento.

A pesar del dolor que ella le había causado, le había enviado un arreglo con las Dulce Candy del jardín de rosas. A pesar de su orgullo herido, seguía diciendo que la amaba.

"¿Cómo es posible?"

Porque es amor, le dijo una voz en su interior. De la misma manera que ella amaba a Terrence, Stear la amaba a ella. Lo desafortunado del asunto es que ella no podía corresponderle más. Sí, lo había amado pero el amor que ella llegó a sentir no se comparaba al amor por Terrence.

Candy sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hablar con él pero cada vez que llamaba a Lakewood, se lo negaban y lo mismo ocurría cuando lo llamaba a la oficina. Más de una vez había hablado con Albert preguntándole por el bienestar de Stear, y él se limitaba a decir que estaba bien…pero algo le decía a Candy que aquello no era verdad.

"¿Señora Candy?"

Levantó la mirada para ver a la señora Johnson en el marco de la puerta.

"Disculpe que haya entrado así pero llevaba rato golpeando y no contestaba. El señor llamó para recordarle que llegará a las siete y que espera que usted esté lista para cuando él termine de ducharse."

"¿Cómo?"

"El señor me dijo que le recordara…que usted tarda…en arreglarse" – la mucama sonrió incomoda al decir aquellas palabras.

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Son las seis y media."

"¡¿Las seis y media?! ¡No voy a estar lista! ¡Mi cabello, tengo que arreglarlo!"

"El coiffeur de la señora está aquí."

"¡Que no se vaya!" – exclamó corriendo hacia la sala de baño.

Abrió las llaves de la ducha y buscó la combinación perfecta de agua fría y calienta antes de meterse bajo el chorro, su cabello ondulado, alisándose.

"¡Que distraída que soy! Terry me dijo que me llevaría a cenar por mi cumpleaños y ¡no voy a estar lista! ¿Por qué será tan complicado ser mujer?"

Media hora después, Candy salía de la ducha para envolverse en una bata.

Escuchó unos toques en la puerta y la voz de Terrence.

"¡Ya casi estoy lista!"

"¡Mentirosa!" – Le contestó Terry – "Acabo de escuchar que cerraste las llaves de agua."

"¡No es verdad!"

"¡Sí, lo es!" – dijo abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Candy dejó escapar un grito para encontrarse con un Terrence que se cubría los ojos con la mano.

"Estás presentable?" – preguntó sonriente.

"¡Eres un osado!" –dijo ella empujándolo suavemente.

"Asumo que eso es un sí" – dijo él envolviéndola en sus brazos.

"¡Suéltame! ¡Me tengo que arreglar!"

"¡Que rico hueles!" – dijo escondiendo su nariz entre su cuello y hombros.

"Me haces cosquillas" – se rió ella.

"Me encanta cuando ríes."

Los labios de Terrence buscaron los suyos. Ella le dio un beso fugaz y lo empujó antes de correr hacia su recamara.

"¡Hey!" – protestó él.

"Tengo que arreglarme. ¿No querrás que perdamos nuestra reservación, verdad?" – le guiñó el ojo.

Una vez que Candy cerró la puerta, Terrence se recostó en la puerta con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza.

No podían dejar de mirarlos. Candy y Terrence realmente formaban una pareja atractiva: él con su cabello oscuro, sus rasgos aristocráticos, y sus ojos increíblemente azules parecía un hidalgo. Ella con su nariz respingada y ojos dulces parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Sin embargo, lo más atractivo era lo enamorados que se veían.

Terrence se había percatado de las miradas que le dirigían los hombres y se sintió muy orgulloso de llevarla del brazo como su esposa. Candy se veía esplendida en un traje de brocado verde que él había elegido para ella como regalo. El talle era ajustado, revelando su cintura de avispa para terminar en una falda amplia. Las mangas eran de gasa y al llegar a sus codos, se abrían en forma acampanada. En sí era un vestido bastante convencional a excepción del décolletage que era bastante revelador. El coiffeur de Eleonor había optado por secar su cabello, recoger la parte frontal con una hebilla en forma de mariposa y dejar los demás rizos caer a su espalda.

"¿No te parece…demasiado descarado?" – le había preguntado Candy ruborizada antes de salir.

"De ninguna manera" – sonrió Terrence.

Candy levantó la mirada hacia su esposo mientras se dirigían hacia el saloncito privado que Terrence había separado para ellos. El actor vestía un traje oscuro con rayas, casi imperceptibles, una camisa negra, y una corbata gris. Era un estilo poco común para esos días, donde lo tradicional era una camisa blanca pero Terrence no era de seguir la "moda". El cabello lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás (con alguna pomada que Candy desconocía), revelando así una frente cuadrada, cejas oscuras y pestañas espesas que enmarcaban ojos zafiro. El mesero que los conducía se detuvo frente a dos puertas y golpeó.

"El señor y la señora Grandchester" – anunció.

De inmediato las puertas se abrieron para revelar un grupo de personas, entre ellos Eleonor.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños!" – exclamaron.

Candy se quedó de una pieza mientras los invitados aplaudían.

"¡Sorpresa, pecosita!" –dijo besando la punta de su nariz.

"¿Tú…tú planeaste esto?"

"Con un poco de ayuda" –dijo tomándola de la mano – "Entremos."

Mano en mano entraron al salón y Terry empezó a presentarla a los miembros del grupo teatral Stratford. Como en un sueño, Candy lo escuchó decir lleno de orgullo:

"Ella es mi esposa". Era la primera vez que Terrence la validaba como esposa frente a los demás…ya no era un secreto.

"Es un gusto volver a verla" – le dijo Robert.

"Igualmente" – contestó ella.

"No sé cuál es su poder pero déjeme decir que usted obra magia en Terrence" – le susurró Robert – "Desde que regresaron de Chicago, Terrence ha actuado como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. El estreno va a ser todo un éxito."

"Entonces tendrá que compartir las ganancias conmigo" – contestó ella.

Por un instante Robert permaneció atónito y luego soltó una carcajada. Terrence se volvió a mirarlo con curiosidad al igual que los demás. Era muy poco común que Robert riera.

"Ya veo porque te casaste con ella" – dijo el director palmeando la espalda del actor.- "¡Mil felicidades, Candy! Y felicidades a ti por haberla conquistado, Grandchester."

"No, felicidades a ella…por soportarlo."

Candy miró a la mujer frente a ella con curiosidad.

"Candy, permíteme presentarte a la señorita Claise."

"Karen" – dijo ella estirando su mano hacia la rubia.- "Es un placer conocerla."

"Igualmente."

"Terrence no habla mucho pero cuando lo hace es para hablar de usted" – le susurró mientras Terry hablaba con Robert.

"De ti. Por favor, tutéame."

"Está loquito por ti" – le dijo Karen – "y por su hijo. Todos los días me cuenta lo que hace Alex…que si le dijo Téns, que si te llamó Pecosa."

"¡Pobre de ti!"

"¡Ah, no te preocupes! Me entretiene. Terrence me recuerda a uno de mis hermanos. Detrás de ese carácter tan agrio…esconden un gran corazón."

"Es verdad" – le sonrió Candy.

"¡Atención, por favor!" – dijo Terry golpeando una copa con una cuchara para llamar la atención de los presentes.

El salón empezó a acallarse y se volvieron hacia Terrence que había tomado su lugar junto a su esposa.

"Tenemos unos invitados muy especiales. Han viajado desde muy lejos…bueno, no tan lejos, pero han venido a acompañar a mi esposa durante su día muy especial."

"Candy…"- dijo una vocecita junto a ella.

"¡Annie!" – exclamó abrazando a su hermana.

Uno de los meseros volvió a abrir la puerta, revelando a Albert y a Archi. Los dos estaban ataviados en sus trajes escoceses y gaitas en mano avanzaron hacia el centro del salón. Candy se llevó la mano hacia el corazón cuando empezaron a tocar.

"¡La melodía del príncipe!" – se dijo emocionada.

Ellos tocaban con los ojos cerrados, dejando que el espíritu escocés y su cariño por Candy guiaran sus manos sobre el instrumento. Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de la mujer mientras los observaba. Annie, discretamente, le ofreció un pañuelo. La melodía llegó a su final y una ronda de aplausos estalló por el salón.

Los dos hombres se acercaron a ella.

"Feliz cumpleaños" – dijo Albert sonriente.

Candy besó su mejilla antes de mirar a Archi que estaba junto a Annie.

"¿No dices algo, Archi?"

"¿Feliz cumpleaños?" – preguntó levantando una ceja.

Annie le dio un pisotón nada discreto.

"Si estoy aquí es porque Annie me obligó" – dijo con petulancia.

"¡Archi!" – exclamó su novia sorprendida.

"¡Es la verdad!"

"De todas formas" – dijo Candy tomando su mano – "te agradezco que hayas venido."

"Te ves muy bien, Candy."

"Me siento bien" – sonrió ruborizada.

"Claro…y a mi pobre hermano que lo parta un rayo."

Albert le dio una mirada severa a Archi.

"¡No me mires así, Tío William! Ni creas que te tengo miedo."

"Archi querido… ¿me traerías algo de beber?" – preguntó Annie con dulzura.

Archi sabía que ella lo estaba enviando lejos para que se calmara. Miró a su novia con los ojos entrecerrados antes de alejarse. Candy miró a su hermana y a su protector llena de dolor.

"Creo que me odia."

"Ya se le pasará" – dijo Annie.

"Stear… ¿no quiso venir?" –preguntó en voz baja.

"Prefirió estar ausente" – contestó Albert.

"Por favor, dale las gracias por las rosas. Están hermosas."

"Se las daré" – dijo el rubio.

Annie guardó silencio y una vez más agradeció tener a Candy como hermana.

"Annie, dime ¿Qué pasó con Stear?"

"Stear está bien, Candy."

"No lo creo. Mi corazón me dice que no está bien."

"Lo estará con el tiempo"- la miró de pies a cabeza – "Tú te ves muy bien ¿ya hicieron las paces con Terrence?"

"Llegamos a un acuerdo."

"¿Lo cual quiere decir…?"

"Que él intentará ganarse mi confianza…y yo trataré de creerle."

"Ajá… ¿y qué tal estuvo la reconciliación?"

Candy la miró como si no le entendiera pero al registrarse las palabras en su cerebro se sonrojó. Annie empezó a reír.

"Quita esa cara, Cornwall, o pensaré que fue un error invitarte al cumpleaños de mi esposa."

Archi se dio vuelta en su taburete del bar para encontrarse con Terrence.

"Mi esposa" – se burló Archi – "Es gracioso como te jactas después de haberla abandonado."

"Eso está en el pasado. Si Candy puede perdonarme…"

"Yo no soy Candy" – lo interrumpió.

"Lo sé y con franqueza, poco me importa lo que tú y tu familia piensen. Lo único que me importa es que Candy pase una noche feliz. Es lo menos que puedo hacer."

"En eso no te equivocas, Grandchester" – dijo con arrogancia.

"Me dan ganas de romperte la cara" – dijo Terry con seriedad.

"Si quieres, vamos afuera."

"No esta noche, Archi. Esta noche es de Candy pero no te preocupes…nos volveremos a ver."

"¿Está todo bien?" – preguntó Candy preocupada. Había corrido hacia ellos al verlos conversar.

"Todo está bien, mi amor. Sólo vine a comprobar que Cornwall estuviera a gusto. Y lo está, así que si me disculpas, debo llevar esta copa a mi madre."

Terrence besó su mejilla antes de alejarse. Candy se acercó a Archi y lo miró. El joven esquivó su mirada e intentó ponerse de pie.

"Por favor, Archi…"- posó su mano sobre su brazo.

"¿Qué quieres, Candy?"

"No estés enojado conmigo."

"No puedo evitarlo, Candy. Mi hermano está muy herido."

"Haría cualquier cosa."

"¡Pudiste hacerlo!" Lo ilusionaste, Candy y ahora, tú estás feliz."

"¿No te alegras por mí? ¿Por Alex?"

"No puedo, mi hermano se está muriendo."

"¿Que dices? ¿Está enfermo?"

"Se está muriendo de amor, Candy…y si algo le sucede, jamás te perdonaré."

Antes que Candy pudiera decir otra palabra, Archi se alejó de ella. Agitada, le pidió al cantinero una copa de champagne y se la tomó prácticamente de un sorbo.

Terrence apareció de la nada y le quitó la copa suavemente de la mano.

"Si sigues bebiendo así, tendré que cargarte. ¿Estás bien o Cornwall te dijo algo?"

"Estoy bien" – le dijo sonriendo.

"¿Estás feliz?"

"Lo estaría mucho más si me llevas a bailar."

"Por supuesto" – le sonrió él.

Los dos empezaron a bailar un vals que alguna vez habían escuchado. Sus miradas se encontraron y sonrieron.

"Fue en Escocia" – le dijo él – "¿Recuerdas cuando salimos al pueblo?"

"Me acuerdo."

"Esa noche me pediste que te hiciera mi mujer" – susurró a su oído.

Ella se estremeció entre sus brazos.

"Nos van a ver."

"Nadie se está fijando"- susurró – "Te amo tanto, Candy…te necesito."

Los ojos de Candy buscaron los ojos azules y lo miró con los labios entreabiertos, el corazón latiendo a prisa.

"Si me sigues mirando así, te voy a llevar al rincón más oscuro del balcón"– dijo con voz muy pastosa.

"¿Cambio de pareja?" – los interrumpió una voz femenina.

Los dos volvieron el rostro para ver a Albert junto a Karen. Candy fue a los brazos de su padre adoptivo. Él la miró con atención.

"¿Eres feliz?"

"Todos me preguntan lo mismo."

"Nos preocupamos por ti, Candy. Queremos que seas feliz."

"No me puedo quejar…Lo único que perturba mi felicidad es el recuerdo de Stear. Me debe odiar mucho para no venir."

"El vino pero duele demasiado ver a la mujer que se ama feliz entre los brazos de otro."

"¡Pobre Stear!"

"Olvida a Stear, Candy. Concéntrate en ser feliz con tu esposo y tu hijo."

"Pero Stear…"

"El tiempo cura las heridas y él es un hombre muy fuerte."

"Si tú lo dices"- dijo poco convencida.

A poca distancia de ellos y oculto en la oscuridad del balcón, Stear observaba el salón de fiestas. Había reunido el valor suficiente para bajar de su habitación y mirarla aunque fuera a la distancia.

"Parece estar feliz."

Sintió una punzada en el corazón. Esa felicidad en su rostro se debía a Grandchester, no a él. Candy era feliz en los brazos de otro, no en los suyos. Dejó escapar un suspiro y se reclinó contra la baranda.

"¿Cómo olvidarte, amor? ¿Cómo matar este amor que aun late en mi corazón?"

Vio a Candy regresar a los brazos de Terrence. La vio mirarlo llena de adoración y ofrecerle los labios. Prefirió cerrar los ojos y darse la vuelta para no mirar. Dolía demasiado. Los vio bailar un vals, antes de que el actor se alejara hacia el bar.

Candy notó la presencia de alguien en el balcón y se le hizo vagamente familiar, por eso avanzó hacia él. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros. El hombre sintió un cosquilleo en su alma al percibir el perfume de su amor imposible. Sintió las manos de ellas volar a su rostro e inclinar su mirada hacia los ojos verdes que lo miraban preocupada.

"¡Estás tan delgado!" – dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

"Candy, no"- dijo dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"No me toques…por favor" – dijo intentando que sus palabras no fueran tan bruscas.

"¿Tanto me odias?"

"Jamás podría odiarte"- dijo con tristeza.

"Te he extrañado, Stear. Eres muy importante para mí y para Alex."

"El tiene a su padre…y tú tienes a tu esposo."

"Me hace falta mi amigo."

"¡No, Candy! ¡No me hables de amistad! ¡Jamás seré tu amigo!"

"Stear… ¡perdóname!"

"Me tengo que ir, Candy. Cuídate."

Candy lo vio descender de la terraza hacia el piso principal mientras su corazón se encogía. Tuvo el impulso de correr tras él pero la voz de Terrence, buscándola, llamó su atención.

"Aquí estoy."

"Pecosa ¿qué haces escondiéndote aquí?" – dijo retornando con dos copas de champagne.

"Nada. Solo daba un paseo mientras te esperaba."

"A tu salud, hermosa" – dijo entregando la copa.

"Gracias."

"¿Estás bien? Pareces distraída."

"Estoy bien" – le sonrió.- "A tu salud, Terry."

Una vez más, Candy tomó un sorbo largo. Terrence la miró divertido.

"Me parece que serías buena compañía durante las juergas, Candy."

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"¡Bebes como un pez!"

"Es mi cumpleaños y puedo hacer lo que me plazca" –dijo mostrándole la lengua.

Enseguida, Terrence la tomó entre los brazos. El hombre le robó el aliento mientras saboreaba el champagne en su boca.

"Te amo…te amo" – dijo jadeante – "Feliz cumpleaños, pecosita."

Candy sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y no sabía si era culpa del champagne o de los besos de Terrence. Se abrazó a él para intentar detener el vértigo que estaba sintiendo.

"Llévame a casa" – murmuró ella.

Terrence estaba tentado a hacer eso pero apareció el jefe de los meseros.

"Señor Grandchester" – dijo después de carraspear – "es hora de cortar el pastel."

"Por supuesto. Mi esposa y yo estaremos ahí en un momento."

"Tendremos todo listo, señor. Permiso."

"Es hora de regresar, Candy."

"Como digas" – dijo ella sonriendo – "Espero que haya dieciocho velas."

"¿Dieciocho? ¿No son veinte?"

"¡Claro que no!" – dijo dándole un manotón.

Al entrar al salón, todos empezaron a cantarle rodeando un pastel con velas.

Candy sonrió y se acercó hacia el dulce.

"¡Pide un deseo! ¡Pide un deseo!" – le decían.

La pecosa cerró los ojos por un instante. Al abrirlos, sopló sobre las velas mientras su mirada recorría el salón…pero Stear no estaba ahí.

Terrence bajó la mirada hacia su esposa. Candy tenía la cabeza recostada en su hombro y dormía plácidamente. Una vez más, el hombre reparó en la dulzura del rostro de su esposa.

"Se ha quedado dormida" – dijo Eleonor en voz baja mientras regresaban a la casa.- "Debe estar muy cansada."

"Yo creo que fue el champagne" – dijo Terry risueño.

El chofer detuvo el auto frente a la casa y descendió para abrirles la puerta.

Eleonor fue la primera en bajar. Terry intentaba despertar a Candy pero ella no reaccionaba.

"Déjame…tranquila"- murmuró Candy.

"¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó Eleonor.

"No se quiere mover" – dijo Terry divertido.

"Me duelen…los pies" – se quejó Candy, acomodándose más hacia Terry.

Madre e hijo cruzaron miradas. Eleonor sonrió y entró a la casa.

"Candy, no sea niña y levántate. Ya llegamos."

"No quiero. Déjame dormir, Tom."

"¿Tom?" – se preguntó Terry antes de recordar que era el nombre de uno de los hermanos de Candy.

El chofer dejó escapar una carcajada antes de bajar el gorro sobre sus ojos y hacerse el disimulado. Terrence decidió tomar a Candy entre sus brazos y la sacó del coche. Subió los escalones mientras Candy se movía inquieta en sus brazos.

"¿Por qué te mueves tanto, pecosa?"

"Quiero mi cama" – dijo entreabriendo los ojos.

Depositó a Candy sobre la cama y ella cerró los ojos.

"Candy, despierta. Tienes que desvestirte."

"Estoy cansada…"

Terrence sonrió y se acercó a sus pies para retirar los zapatos. Levantó una de sus piernas y deslizó una mano bajo su falda buscando el liguero de la media de seda.

Candy soltó una risilla mientras él la desenrollaba hacia su tobillo.

"¿Cosquillosa, eh?" – dijo besando la planta de su pie.

Repitió la misma operación con el siguiente pie hasta quitar la media pero en vez de besar la planta de su pie, empezó a dejar un sendero de besos por su pantorrilla y llegó hasta su rodilla. Levantó la mirada al sentir que Candy se sentaba sobre la cama.

"Me encantas" – le dijo él antes de besar sus labios fugazmente.

El actor se sentó a sus espaldas y empezó a desabotonar su vestido con lentitud, dejando besos a medida que descubría su piel. Sus manos apartaron las mangas del traje, revelando sus brazos y rozando sus senos al bajar el frente del vestido.

Terrence escuchó un gemido escapar de los labios de su mujer y sonrió antes de hacerla recostar sobre la cama. Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

"Levanta tus caderas, Candy."

"¿Qué?"

"Falta la falda."

Ella lo obedeció son hacer una pregunta y pronto estaba desnuda frente a él.

Terrence podía ver su respiración agitada, el sube y baja de sus pechos muestra de ello. Candy lo miraba curiosamente.

"¿Dijiste que te dolían los pies?"

La rubia solo logró asentir, no se sentía capaz de pronunciar palabra.

Terrence regresó al borde de la cama y tomó los pies de Candy entre sus manos para empezar a frotarlos con delicadeza. El miraba a su esposa con una sonrisa provocadora, sus manos empezaron a subir por sus pantorrillas para masajearlas, también. La mujer cerró los ojos. Su esposo continuó acariciándola con suavidad de los pies a los muslos. El sintió las gotas de sudor que se estaban formando en su frente y decidió detenerse para acercarse a besarla. Se inclinó sobre ella.

"Candy" – llamó con suavidad.

Silencio.

"Candy" – volvió a llamar.

Silencio.

"¿Candy?" – levantó un brazo de ella y este cayó pesadamente sobre la cama.

Terrence se llevó la mano a la boca para acallar su risa.

"O soy un buen masajista…o un pésimo amante" – pensó entretenido.

La cubrió con la sabana e inclinándose una vez más, besó su frente antes de dirigirse hacia su habitación.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta gran historia de msgrandchester**_

 _ **saludos**_


	33. CAPITULO 33 ASUNTOS DE FAMILIA

La vida de Candy y Terrence adquirió una cierta normalidad; un ritmo parecido al que llevaban en Escocia años atrás. Candy empezó a ocupar su lugar como señora de la casa para el beneplácito de Eleonor. La mujer miraba esto con enorme agrado y le daba a Candy total control sobre la casa. La joven esposa se ocupaba de organizar el menú de la semana, asegurándose que se prepararan los platillos y postres favoritos de Terrence.

Ya no había motivos para que Candy fingiera dormir por las mañanas. Se levantaba muchas veces antes que Terrence y le preparaba el desayuno mientras él se arreglaba para ir al teatro. El hombre bajaba sonriendo al comedor con Alex en brazos; ambos recién bañados y arreglados para el día. Se acercaba a ella y depositaba un beso suave sobre sus labios antes de sentarse a la mesa. Candy tomaba asiento junto a él mientras les servían y Eleonor los miraba con una sonrisa.

Su hijo había encontrado la compañera perfecta, la única mujer capaz de hacerlo sonreír y de calmar su agitado corazón.

Cada día parecían enamorarse más y más. Terrence era dulce y considerado con ella. Candy era cariñosa y atenta. Parecían estar tan sincronizados que a veces completaban las oraciones del otro y entonces reían felices de estar juntos nuevamente.

"Somos inseparables"- había susurrado Terrence una noche en que estaban recostados en el sofá, leyendo – "por siempre".

"Por siempre es mucho tiempo"- replicó ella asustada – "¿Qué tal si algo ocurre?"

Terry se había inclinado sobre ella para besarla apasionado y acallar sus temores.

"Nada nos volverá a separar. Jamás te dejaré. Confía en mí."

Ella posaba sus ojos verdes en los azules y lo miraba amorosamente.

"Créeme Candy."

"Te creo" – le afirmaba ella.

Candy salió de la casa con una canasta sin sospechar que era observada. Susana llevaba días asechando la casa, desde que había leído del cumpleaños de Candy en la página social del New York Times. Era tanta su obsesión que había memorizado el artículo.

"Famosa heredera celebra su cumpleaños en Nueva York"

Candy W. Andrey, heredera de la muy distinguida familia Andrey de Chicago celebra su décimo octavo cumpleaños en la ciudad de Nueva York. El evento fue celebrado en el Waldorf Astoria, donde Candy estuvo acompañada por sus familiares, amigos y por su esposo, Terrence Grandchester, hijo de un noble inglés.

La noticia que Candy era hija de una familia poderosa la había llenado de envidia.

No sólo le había quitado el hombre que amaba sino que era rica. Definitivamente, no iba a permitir que ella se saliera con la suya, tenía que decirle un par de verdades, decidió Susana saliendo de su escondite.

"Se va sorprender cuando me vea" – pensaba Candy mientras caminaba por las aceras de Manhattan.

Terrence acostumbraba almorzar en el teatro para intentar salir más temprano en la noche. Los ensayos se prolongaban cada vez más, perfeccionando cada una de las actuaciones, preparándose para el pre-estreno. Robert exigía más y más a sus actores, su reputación y regreso triunfante dependía de ellos.

Candy escuchó pisadas que corrían tras ella y se hizo a un lado para permitir el paso. Se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Susana junto a ella pero más fue su mirada. Los ojos de Susana la miraban con fijeza y odio.

"Así que eres hija de la familia Andrey. Es difícil de creer que seas rica, tu apariencia es bastante insignificante."

Candy dio un paso al frente para alejarse pero Susana la retuvo.

"¡Suéltame!"

"Te estoy hablando, Candy."

"No tengo interés en escucharte, Susana."

"¿Cuándo dejarás a Terrence?"

"¿Dejar a Terrence?"

"Terrence es mío. Éramos muy felices hasta que apareciste."

"¡Pobre Susana! No quieres darte cuenta que Terrence no quiere nada contigo."

"Por tu culpa."

"Estás diciendo tonterías, Susana" – una vez más intentó avanzar pero ella se atravesó.

"¡Terry me ama!"

"¡Basta ya! ¡Ten un poco de dignidad! ¡Terry no te quiere! ¡Él no te ama, me ama a mí! ¡Tú fuiste su pasatiempo!"

"¡Aléjate de él, Candy! ¡Llévate a tu bastardo y vete de Nueva York!" – dijo tomándola por los hombros.

Candy soltó la canasta y levantó la mano para abofetear a Susana. La actriz jamás se esperó aquello. La palma de Candy se estrelló de lleno sobre su mejilla, haciéndola trastabillar.

"A mi hijo nadie lo llama un bastardo" – dijo Candy indignada.

Susana levantó la mirada y un hilillo de sangre empezó a correr por su mejilla. La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir la herida abierta y Candy miró su mano. El anillo que Terrence le había regalado se había volteado, la gema cortando la piel de Susana.

"¡Desgraciada!" – gritó Susana.

"Aléjate de mí, Susana. Aléjate de nosotros" – dijo recogiendo la canasta.

"¡Me las vas a pagar! ¡Tú y Terrence me las van a pagar! ¡Voy a terminar con su carrera antes que empiece!"

Candy empezó a alejarse antes que los curiosos empezaran a detenerse.

En su oficina, Albert miraba el calendario. Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Alexander. Sonrió al recordar que él había traído al hijo de Candy al mundo. Apenas había pasado un año pero parecía más que eso. La más inesperada siendo el regreso de Terrence a Lakewood, reclamando por su hijo y por su mujer. El instinto de Albert le había dicho que el actor no había olvidado a Candy, aunque él se empeñara en ocultarlo.

"Espero que esta vez puedan ser felices…"

Se puso en pie y se encaminó a la oficina de Archi. El joven estaba sepultado en un mar de carpetas y papeles.

"¿Por qué tanto trabajo?" – preguntó Albert entrando a la oficina.

"Tengo algunos pendientes."

"¿Tuyos o de Stear?"

Archi se sonrojó.

"Si necesitas ayuda, puedes decírmelo. Sé que Stear ha faltado mucho a la oficina."

"Albert, Stear no está bien" – dijo soltando unos papeles.

"Lo sé, Archi. He intentado hablar con él. Inclusive le ofrecí irse de viaje pero se niega."

"Ha perdido el interés en vivir, Albert."

"Nadie muere de amor, Archi. Todos creemos que sí pero la experiencia me ha demostrado que no es así."

"¿Que sabes tú de amor, Albert? Jamás te he escuchado hablar de alguien."

"El que no lo sepas no significa que no exista."

"¿Hubo alguien?" – levantó una ceja.

"Por supuesto."

"¿Y qué pasó?"

"Se enamoró de otro" – dijo sonriendo de medio lado – "¿No es eso lo que siempre ocurre?"

"No sé qué haría si Annie desapareciera de mi vida" – dijo Archi – "Y pensar que al comienzo…"

"No la amabas" – interrumpió Albert.

"¿Cómo lo sabías?"

"Creo que todos, en algún momento, nos enamoramos de Candy."

Los compañeros de Terrence empezaron a silbar al ver a Candy entrar al teatro con la canasta. El actor sonrió a su esposa desde el escenario. Robert miró su reloj antes de levantarse y saludar a Candy.

"¡Hora de almorzar!" – le dijo a su elenco.

"Le traje algo muy especial" – dijo ella entregándole una bandeja.

Robert la destapó y sonrió complacido. Candy miró a los compañeros de Terrence y les hizo un guiño.

"No me he olvidado de ustedes."

Candy posó dos quiches sobre la mesa y una hogaza de pan.

"Grandchester, tu mujer es una maravilla" – dijo uno de ellos.

"Ya lo sé" – dijo acercándose a ella.

"¡Esto huele delicioso!" – Dijo Karen – "Tienes que darme la receta."

"¿Para qué? Seguro se te quema."

Karen miró a Terrence y le hizo una mueca antes de servirse. Terrence tomó la mano de Candy y la llevó hacia su camerino. Cerró la puerta tras él y la tomó entre sus brazos.

"¡Que agradable sorpresa, mi amor!"

"Pensé que te gustaría almorzar algo casero" – dijo apartándose de él.

Terrence la miró con curiosidad. Podía percibir que algo la estaba perturbando.

Candy sacó dos bandejas de la canasta y le entregó los cubiertos.

"Come. Todavía debe estar caliente."

"¿Qué te sucede, Candy?"

"Nada."

"No me mientas" –dijo tomando su mano – "¿Qué te sucedió?"

"Me encontré con Susana."

El cuerpo de Terrence se tensó.

"¿Pasó algo?"

"Me dijo que me alejara de ti. Que eres suyo."

"¡Ha perdido el juicio!" – Se llevó las manos a la cabeza – "¡Lo siento, Candy!"

"No es tu culpa".

"Sí, lo es" – la acercó a él para sentarla en su regazo – "Lamento mucho que hayas pasado un mal rato."

"Tengo miedo, Terrence. Dijo que iba a acabar con tu carrera antes que empezara. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?"

"Alguna locura suya" – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ella está mal, Terrence. Creo que tiene algún desequilibrio."

"Todo va a estar bien, Candy. No te aflijas."

"No quiero que ella te haga daño."

"No lo va a hacer. Son solo amenazas de una loca."

Terrence besó su frente.

"No te preocupes. Ahora, vamos a comer antes que esto se enfríe."

El hombre tomó un bocado.

"¡Delicioso! Cuando nos casamos jamás pensé que cocinaras tan bien." "Eres una cajita de sorpresas, Candy. ¡Te adoro!"

"¿De verdad?"

"Jamás lo dudes… ¡te adoro!"

En ese mismo instante, no tan lejos de ellos, Susana Marlowe relataba un periodista su "aventura" con Terrence Grandchester.

"¡Esto va a ser todo un escándalo! ¿Está segura que quiere hacerlo, señorita Marlowe? Esto terminará con la carrera de Grandchester y de seguro arruinará cualquier oportunidad que usted tenga de ser actriz."

"¡No me importa! ¡Publíquelo!"

"Como quiera."

Horas más tarde, Candy, Terrence y Eleonor estaban en la salita bebiendo café. La pareja le había comentado a la mujer lo sucedido al medio día con Susana. Eleonor estrechaba a Alex entre sus brazos mientras pensaba en una solución al dilema.

"Creo que debo ir a hablar con la madre de Susana."

"No creo que sirva de mucho, madre."

"Debo intentarlo, Terrence. Quizás nos entendamos de madre a madre".

"Recuerda que esa mujer está tan desquiciada como su hija."

"Ella amenazó con destruir la carrera de Terrence" – dijo Candy.

"Su amenaza no tiene sentido" – empezó a decir Terry cuando el mayordomo entró al salón.

"Lamento interrumpirlos pero tienen una visita."

"¿A esta hora?" – preguntó Eleonor.

"Imagino que no te negarás a recibirme ¿verdad Eleonor?"

Los tres se sobresaltaron al escuchar esa voz. Candy dio una mirada rápida a Terrence y lo vio palidecer. Eleonor se puso de pie.

"Richard ¿qué haces aquí?"

Susana daba saltos de alegría por su casa.

"¡Lo hice, mamá! ¡Lo hice! ¡Esta noticia va a arruinar la carrera de Terrence!"

"También la tuya, Susana. ¿Pensaste en eso?"

"No me importa" – dijo arrojándose en el sofá.

"La actuación era tu vida."

"Sin Terrence, no me importa nada."

"No creo que él sea merecedor de tanta importancia por tu parte."

"¡Él tiene que pagar, mamá! ¡No puede ser feliz! ¡Me niego a que sea feliz! ¡Una vez que esta noticia salga en el periódico mañana, nadie querrá verlo!"

"¿Qué tal si sucede todo lo contrario? ¿Qué tal si desatas la morbosidad de la gente?"

"No lo creo. Lo van odiar por haber causado mi intento de suicidio. Robert no tendrá más remedio que despedirlo" – se rió.

"¿Les dijiste que intentaste suicidarte?"

"¡Claro! Tenía que hundirlo."

"¡Niña tonta! Van a creer que estás loca. Nadie va a querer contratarte."

"¡No me importa! ¡Solo importa que Terrence regrese a mí! ¡Su mujer lo va correr una vez que su infidelidad se haga pública! ¡Tiene que hacerlo!"

Elizabeth Marlowe miró a su hija con preocupación. Su corazón de madre le dijo que algo no estaba bien con ella: el brillo en sus ojos era malévolo al igual que el tono de su voz. Elizabeth era consiente que su hija era consentida y malcriada, culpa suya por siempre haber cedido a sus caprichos pero como viuda había volcado todo su amor en ella.

"Susana, creo que debes olvidarte de Terrence."

"¡Jamás!"

"¿Cuántas humillaciones quieres sufrir? Él te rechaza y ahora su mujer te golpeó. Te quedará una cicatriz."

Susana se llevó la mano a la mejilla.

"¡Esa miserable me las va a pagar! ¡Le voy a dar en lo que más le duele!"

"¡Basta Susy! ¡Deja de hablar así!"

"¡Mamá! ¡Me hablas como si yo estuviera equivocada! Candy es la intrusa. ¡Ella arruinó mi felicidad pero ahora, yo arruinaré la suya!"

Richard, Duque de Grandchester, altivo, arrogante e impecablemente vestido avanzó hacia Eleonor, la mirada fija en Alexander.

"Así que este es mi nieto" – dijo con satisfacción.

Terrence sintió la mirada burlona de su padre sobre él.

"Sabía que me darías uno…no importa cuántas veces te negaras a aceptarlo."

Richard se inclinó y tomó a Alex de los brazos de Eleonor. Terry dio un paso hacia el frente para evitarlo pero Candy lo tomó de la mano. Los ojos azules volaron hacia los verdes, interrogantes. Ella oprimió su mano para confortarlo.

"Es hermoso" – dijo escudriñando a Alex, que lo miraba con curiosidad.

"¿Mamá?" – el bebé se volvió hacia su madre.

"¿Dónde está?" – preguntó Richard.

Terrence tragó en seco al comprender lo que su padre buscaba.

"¿Acaso dudas que sea mío?"

"Podría hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, Candy se escapó con un hombre" - dijo mirándola con desdén.

"¿Cómo se atreve?" – repuso Candy ofendida.

"No te alteres, Candy. Sé que no le faltaste a Terrence, a pesar que te abandonó. Ahora, díganme ¿dónde está?"

Candy cruzó una mirada con su esposo, comprendiendo lo que Richard buscaba.

Terrence le hizo una seña con la cabeza, diciéndole que no se la mostrara a su padre.

"No conseguiremos nada al ocultárselo" – dijo ella acercándose para tomar a Alex en brazos – "¿Me permite?"

"Por supuesto."

El duque observó a Candy mientras ella desabotonaba la camisa de Alex. Ella descubrió la espalda de su hijo y le mostró el lunar al duque. El hombre sonrió orgullosamente antes de tomar al bebé nuevamente.

"Serás un magnifico duque" – dijo él acariciando la cabeza de Alex – "Terrence Alexander."

"¡Mamá!" – llamó e intentó alejarse de su abuelo.

"¿Cómo…cómo sabe su nombre?" – preguntó Candy.

Angustiada, Candy vio a su hijo hacer pucheros y retorcerse en brazos de su abuelo. Era obvio que no estaba cómodo con el extraño.

"¿Me lo devuelve?"

"No seas egoísta, Candy. Me lo han ocultado todo este tiempo" – dijo con severidad – "Déjame disfrutar de él."

"No creo que Alex esté cómodo."

"¡Pamplinas! Soy su abuelo y tendrá que acostumbrarse a mí."

Alex quería que lo soltaran. Llevó sus manitas al rostro de su abuelo y haló su bigote con saña. El duque soltó un gemido. Terrence soltó una carcajada mientras Candy corría a tomar a su hijo.

"¿Te das cuenta, padre? Tampoco le gustas a él."

"Estoy seguro que le agradaré una vez que me lo lleve a Londres."

Las palabras del duque cayeron pesadamente en el ambiente. La pareja se miró confundida mientras él se sentaba junto a Eleonor.

"¿Cuándo te lo lleves a Londres?" – lo encaró Terrence.

"Lo que escuchaste" – cruzó una pierna.- "Eleonor ¿no le ofreces una copa a tu ex esposo?"

"Ahí está la licorera, sírvetela" – le contestó ella, preguntándose cuales eran las intenciones de Richard.

"¡Que maleducada! Veo de donde Terrence sacó sus modales" – dijo caminando hacia la licorera.

"Duque ¿de qué está hablando?" – dijo Candy.

"He venido por Alex" – contestó calmadamente –"¿Quieren un trago?"

Terrence se acercó a él y prácticamente le arrebató la botella de las manos.

"¡Deja de jugar y explícate de una vez!"

"Vine por mi nieto. Ninguno de ustedes está capacitado para criarlo como un Duque de Grandchester merece."

"¡A mi hijo lo crío yo y te garantizo que no será un duque!"

Richard tomó otra botella y se sirvió un vaso de whisky.

"Lo será" – lo contradijo.

"¿De qué está hablando?" –preguntó Candy, frunciendo el entrecejo.

"¿Acaso creen que no sé lo que han hecho durante el último año?"

El hombre se sentó en una butaca y los miró con arrogancia.

"Cuando Terrence abandonó Londres, pensé que regresaría por ti, Candy pero me equivoqué; no le diste suficiente tiempo. Me tomó por sorpresa el enterarme que te habías escapado con otro hombre para venir en busca de Terrence."

"Ese hombre era mi primo."

"Que cometió un crimen al robar tus papeles y sacarte del país. Estabas bajo mi custodia y eras menor de edad" – la miró con severidad.

"Yo le pedí que me dejara venir por Terrence."

"Pero yo quería que él regresara por ti. ¡Estaba seguro que lo iba a hacer! ¡Podía ver en sus ojos cuanto te amaba!"

Miró a Terrence con curiosidad.

"No entiendo por qué no la recibiste. Muchos hombres tienen amantes a pesar de estar casados."

Candy palideció al escuchar la crudeza de sus palabras. Terrence apretó los puños, enfurecido.

"¡Richard!" – Exclamó Eleonor – "¡No seas vulgar!"

"Sólo digo la verdad ¡pobre Candy! Tuviste que regresar con tu familia mientras Terrence se perdía en borracheras."

"¿Cómo rayos sabes tanto?" – preguntó Terry.

"El dinero hace maravillas, hijo mío. Si te hubieras quedado con Candy te habrías enterado que estaba en estado interesante".

"¿Usted lo supo y no intentó decírselo a su hijo?" – preguntó Candy.

"¿Con qué fin? Mi hijo jamás me escucha"– tomó un sorbo de su vaso.- "Al enterarme tuve la intención de hacerte regresar a Londres pero decidí esperar."

"¿Esperar, qué?" – preguntó Eleonor.

"Que Alex dejara de ser amamantado. Imagino que a estas alturas ya no lo haces ¿verdad, Candy?"

"¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?!" – irrumpió Terrence al ver el rubor de Candy.

"Necesito saberlo o tendré que conseguirle una nodriza."

"¿Una nodriza?" – Repitió Candy –"Usted habla como si en verdad pensara llevárselo."

"¿Crees que estoy bromeando?" – dijo con la mayor calma.

"¡Tiene que estar bromeando!" – exclamó Candy abrazando a Alex.

"Richard, no puedes hablar en serio" – intervino Eleonor. – "No pretenderás hacer lo que hiciste con Terrence."

"No tengo inconveniente en que ellos vengan conmigo."

"¡Jamás regresaremos a Londres!" – Terry tomó la mano de Candy.

"Veo que la chispa del amor ha regresado a tus ojos, Terrence."

El duque jugó con la punta de su bigote.

"¡Basta de decir estupideces, padre!"

"Me llevaré a Alex con o sin ustedes."

"¡Estás demente si crees que regresaremos a Londres!" – dijo Terry.

"¡No permitiré que se lleve a Alex!" – lo enfrentó Candy.

"Entonces, tenemos un problema porque yo no me marcharé de América sin mi nieto."

¡No te lo daremos!" – dijo Terrence.

"¡No te lo permitiré, Richard!" – dijo Eleonor.

"¿Acaso no saben quién soy?" – Se puso de pie.- "Soy el Duque de Grandchester y mi reputación es intachable… ¿pueden decir lo mismo ustedes?"

Arrojó un periódico sobre la mesa.

"Esa era la primicia del día de mañana. Tuve que pagar mucho dinero para que no lo publicaran."

Terrence recogió el periódico para encontrarse con un relato detallado de su aventura con Susana y el intento de suicidio de ella. Candy y Eleonor abrieron los ojos, escandalizadas.

"Deberían darme las gracias pero no crean que lo hice por ustedes. Lo hice por el buen nombre de la familia y por el bien de mi nieto. El no merece estar envuelto en semejante escándalo… ¿se lo pueden imaginar? El hijo de un par de infieles."

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?" – Preguntó Candy – "No tengo nada de qué avergonzarme."

"No importa si ese hombre es tu primo, Candy. Cometiste una falta al abandonar el hogar donde tu esposo te había dejado…y como si no fuera suficiente, estuviste comprometida con él a pesar de estar casada."

Candy tragó en seco.

"Y tú, Terrence… ¿sigues con la idea de ser actor?"

"¡No le hables así!" – dijo Eleonor al escuchar su tono burlón.

"Olvida esas ideas tontas, Terrence. Tu futuro está en Londres. Los Grandchester siempre tienen una plaza en Oxford…sólo debes ocuparlo. Candy ocupará un lugar en la corte y mi nieto será educado como le corresponde a alguien en su posición."

"¡No regresaré contigo! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Jamás seré duque!"

"¡Lo serás! ¡Me vas a obedecer!" – dijo encarándolo.

"¡Nunca!"

"Candy, te sugiero que lo convenzas."

"No puedo obligarlo a hacer algo que lo hará infeliz."

"Una mujer puede influir en las decisiones de su esposo, Candy."

"No puedo hacerlo."

"¿No? Entonces tendré que deshacerme de este pedazo de tierra."

Candy palideció al escuchar sus palabras. El duque sonrió.

"¿Sabes de lo que hablo, verdad? Este es el título de propiedad de tu amado Hogar de Pony."

"A Candy le tienen sin cuidado las propiedades" – intervino Terrence.

"¿Me creen ingenuo?" – Richard los miró – "Sé perfectamente lo que estas tierras significan para ella. Es donde fue criada. Imagino que no quieres todos esos niños se queden sin hogar."

"¡Usted no puede hacer eso!" – gritó Candy.

"¿Quieres apostar? Una vez me ganaste, niñita. Te escapaste e hiciste tu voluntad…pero esta vez yo tengo la baraja ganadora."

Terrence dejó escapar un grito de frustración y se lanzó hacia su padre para tomarlo por las solapas.

"¡Cállate ya! ¿Quién crees que eres?"

"¡Suéltame, necio!"

"¡No te vas a llevar a mi hijo! ¡Primero tendrás que matarme!"

"¡Lo haré si fuera necesario!"

"¡Richard!" – exclamó Eleonor horrorizada.

"¡Siempre has sido un mal agradecido, Terrence! ¡Si quieres que te mate, lo haré y me importará muy poco porque tendré al heredero!"

¡Miserable!"

Candy observó los ojos del duque entrecerrarse de la rabia y lo vio levantar la mano en el aire mientras sujetaba a Terrence de la solapa.

"¡No!" – gritó Candy empujando a Terrence y recibiendo el bofetón.

La mujer cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo mientras Alex, desde el sofá, empezaba a llorar. Terrence se inclinó sobre ella para ayudarla a levantarse. Candy se llevó la mano a la mejilla ardiente mientras Terry la rodeaba con los brazos.

"Mi amor ¿estás bien?"

"Si…si…pero Alex…está llorando."

"¡Largo de aquí, Richard!" – le ordenó Eleonor.

"Quiero advertirles que no intenten escaparse. Tengo detectives vigilándolos y al primer movimiento en falso, iré con las autoridades. Los acusaré de adulterio y probaré que no son adecuados para criar un niño."

Richard se encaminó hacia la puerta.

"Les doy hasta mañana para que me digan cuando partiremos. Estaré en el Waldorf esperando su respuesta."

Los tres se miraron llenos de estupor mientras el duque salía del salón. Iracundo como estaba, Terrence lanzó el vaso en que su padre había bebido contra la chimenea. Candy intentaba calmar a Alex que lloraba desconsoladamente. Eleonor se sentó junto a ella puesto que sus piernas no la sostenían. El actor avanzó hacia la licorera para servirse un trago.

"No resolverás nada con beber" – dijo Candy.

Terrence sintió como si le hubieran halado de los cabellos.

"¡No me digas que hacer!" – y tomó un sorbo desde la botella.

"¡Siempre crees resolver todo con licor! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!"

"¡¿Mi culpa?!" – Se volvió incrédulo hacia ella – "¿Quién se escapó de la custodia de su suegro?"

"¿Quién me abandonó sin dar una explicación?"

"¿O sea que todo es culpa mía?" – sus ojos chispeaban.

"Si no lo hubieras hecho, no lo hubiera hecho yo."

"¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Tú también tienes la culpa y tú lo hiciste peor! ¡Te huiste con otro!"

Eleonor los miró con preocupación.

"No creo que sea el momento de hallar culpables" – dijo para apaciguarlos.

"Sólo hay un culpable y ese es Terrence" – dijo Candy con frialdad.

Terrence la miró con los ojos entrecerrados antes de lanzar la botella contra la pared. El estruendo volvió a desatar el llanto de Alex.

"¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?"

"¡Deja de acusarme, Candy! ¡Tú no eres tan inocente!"

"¡Al menos no soy infiel! ¡Mi nombre no es el que iba a aparecer en primera plana!" – se puso de pie.

"¡No eres una santa tampoco!" – la encaró.

"¡Cálmense!" – rogó Eleonor.

"¡Tú no resolverás nada! ¡Llamaré a Albert!"

"¡No vas a llamar a nadie! ¡Esto es asunto de familia y yo lo resolveré!"

"¡No creo que puedas!" – dijo Candy con menosprecio.

Los dos volvieron a mirarse llenos de furia por unos segundos antes que Terrence le diera la espalda.

"Será mejor que lleves a Alex a su cuarto."

"¡No me digas que hacer con mi hijo!"

"¡Nuestro hijo!" – la corrigió.

"¡Esto es tú culpa! ¡Ya veo de donde saliste!"

"¿Qué se supone que quieres decir?"

"¡Eres igual que tu padre!"

Candy se percató del dolor que esas palabras estaban causando en Terrence pero no se podía detener.

"¡Eres un chantajista igual que él! ¡Si no me hubieras obligado a regresar, estaría con Stear y Alex estaría a salvo!"

"¡¿Es eso lo que te duele?! ¡¿Te duele estar lejos de tu amante?!"

Candy lo miró injuriada. Abrazó a Alex y dio la vuelta para salir del salón.

"Debí permitir que tu padre te golpeara."

Terrence apretó los puños y dio un paso para seguirla pero Eleonor lo detuvo. Los pasos de Candy se fueron haciendo más lejanos hasta desaparecer del todo.

Terrence miró a su madre.

"¿Por qué te interpusiste?"

"No van a resolver nada echándose las culpas. Este no es el momento."

"¡No puedo creer lo que está sucediendo!" – dijo Terrence tomando asiento.

"Sabía que tu padre era capaz de todo pero no me imaginaba algo así. Quitarles a Alex es demasiado ruin."

"¡No se lo permitiré, madre!"

"¿Qué harás? ¿Regresar a Londres?"

"Prefiero morir a regresar a ese castillo" – dijo con vehemencia.

Candy se dejó caer en la cama con Alex en brazos. El pequeñín empezaba a calmarse y a dormirse. La rubia miraba a su pedacito de ser con ternura y le cantaba en voz muy dulce. Alex llevó una mano hacia los rizos de Candy y enredó sus dedos en ellos mientras parpadeaba. Ella se aseguró que él durmiera antes de dejar las lágrimas fluir por su rostro.

"¡No puedo permitir que se lleve a Alex! ¡Me moriré sin él! ¿Cómo es posible que sea la segunda vez en mi vida que me amenacen con quitarme lo más preciado que tengo? ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Irme con el duque? No tendré más opción…pero eso significaría que Alex se criaría sin padre. ¿Y yo? ¿Cómo podré estar sin mis seres amados? ¿Sin Terrence?"

Los pensamientos se atropellaban en la cabeza de Candy y a medida que su enojo se transformaba en dolor se percataba que estaría incompleta sin Terrence.

"¡Tonto, engreído! Me hace salir de mis casillas pero…lo amo…"

Ella lloró con más fuerza, ahogando los sollozos con el dorso de su mano.

Lamentaba las palabras que había cruzado con Terrence y ansiaba su presencia.

Volvió el rostro hacia la puerta al escuchar los pasos de Terrence detenerse tras ella y desilusionada los escuchó alejarse.

"¡Terrence! ¡Terrence!" – Clamaba su corazón – "¡Te necesito! ¡Ven a mí!".

Consideró buscarlo pero el orgullo se lo impidió.

Susana se levantó apenas el sol empezó a brillar. Sentía una extraña calma en su alma a pesar que su relato iba a arruinar tanto su carrera como la de Terrence.

Tomó su bolso y salió por la puerta de su casa. Su rostro tenía una enorme sonrisa dibujada y más de un hombre la saludó entusiasmado.

"¡Hombres!" – pensó llena de satisfacción. Era tan fácil manejarlos.

"Con excepción de Terrence" – se recordó llena de amargura.

Avanzó hacia el puesto de periódicos y saludó al encargado antes de tomar un ejemplar. La sonrisa de Susana empezó a desaparecer a medida que leía la página principal.

"¿Dónde está?"

Abrió el periódico y empezó a recorrer cada página buscando su historia.

"Oiga, tiene que pagar antes de leer" – le dijo el encargado.

"¡Cállese!" – le gritó.

Una y otra vez le dio vuelta al periódico sin encontrar la noticia que buscaba. Miró la página social y sólo vio una reseña acerca del arribo del Duque de Grandchester a Nueva York con motivos desconocidos. Susana, desesperadamente, empezó a revisar cada edición. Uno a uno los abría, los examinaba y arrojaba al suelo, desconsolada.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible?!"

Fuera de sí, se lanzó hacia el kiosco y derribó todos los periódicos con los brazos.

El encargado salió del interior para detenerla. Algunos curiosos empezaron a rodearlos.

"¡¿Qué le pasa, señorita?!" – la tomó de los brazos.

"¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme! ¡Mi historia! ¡Mi historia no está!"

"¿De qué habla?"

"¡Mi historia! ¿No sabe quién soy? ¡Soy Susana Marlowe, la novia de Terry!"

"¡Me importa un comino quien usted sea! ¡Va a pagar por todos esos periódicos!"

"¡Déjeme! ¡No me toque!" – Susana se lanzó encima de él y lo arañó.

El hombre soltó un grito de dolor y dio un paso para atrás. La mujer quiso correr pero los transeúntes le cerraron el paso.

"¿Está loca?" – Gritó el vendedor – "¡Policía! ¡Policía!"

"¡Mi historia! ¿Por qué? ¡Era mi golpe de gracia!" – dijo llorando.

Un policía hizo su aparición. Susana lloraba histéricamente en el suelo mientras rasgaba cada hoja de los periódicos que la rodeaban.

"¡Está demente!" – dijo un curioso.

"Señorita, haga el favor de acompañarme" – le dijo el policía.

"¡Tiene que pagar lo que ha hecho!" – repitió el vendedor.

"Ella le pagará pero ahora tengo que llevarla a la estación".

Se inclinó para tomar a Susana del brazo. Ella retrocedió.

"Venga conmigo."

"¡No! ¡No! ¡Tengo que hablar con…!"

"Hablará con quien desee" – dijo el policía con calma – "pero primero acompáñeme."

La obligó a levantarse y Susana empezó a luchar por liberarse.

"¡Cálmese!"

"¡No! ¡Suélteme! ¡Déjeme!" – se lanzó contra él para morderlo.

"¡Ay!" – gritó sin soltarla pero la sacudió con fuerza.

"¡No! ¡No!"

Susana lloraba con histeria mientras la esposaban. Repentinamente sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y resbaló hacia el suelo. El agente se rascó la cabeza.

"¡Genial! ¡Ahora tendremos que conseguir una ambulancia!"

"Candy ¿estás bien?"

La rubia parpadeó al escuchar la voz de Eleonor. Se recostó contra los almohadones mientras se restregaba los ojos.

"Me duele la cabeza."

"Me lo imaginaba" – dijo su suegra – "es muy raro que duermas hasta el mediodía."

"¡Mediodía! ¿Tan tarde?"

"Esto te ayudará" – dijo entregándole un vaso de agua y aspirina.

"Casi no pude dormir. Creo que me quedé dormida cuanto empezaron a cantar los pajaritos."

"En cambio Alex despertó muy temprano. Terrence lo dejó conmigo antes de irse al trabajo."

"Ni siquiera me percaté cuando entró"- se puso de pie para ir hacia la cuna – "¿Dónde está Alex?"

"No te aflijas, Candy. Alex está con la señora Johnson."

"¿Y si regresa el duque?" – la miró nerviosa.

"Hay instrucciones específicas que te traigan a Alex de inmediato. No te preocupes, Candy. Alex no saldrá de aquí."

"El duque parecía muy seguro de sus amenazas."

"Ni Terrence ni yo vamos a permitir que se lo lleven."

"¿Cómo vamos a evitarlo? Nos acusará de infidelidad y estoy seguro que puede comprar una corte."

"No sé como lo haremos pero lo haremos."

"Debería hablar con Albert."

"No lo hagas."

"¿Por qué?"

"Terrence te lo pidió. Él lo quiere resolver a su manera."

"¿De qué manera? ¿Insultando a su padre?"

"Terrence es demasiado impulsivo…lo sé."

"Tengo miedo que Terrence vuelva a huir."

"¿Huir?" – la miró con curiosidad.

"Lo hizo antes."

"Esta vez no te va a abandonar, Candy. Estoy segura."

Candy miró a Eleonor. Podía ver en su rostro la fe de una madre que confía en su hijo…pero desafortunadamente, Candy no podía confiar en él.

Era más de media noche cuando Terrence regresó a su hogar. Si bien solo habían pasado horas desde que había salido, el actor sintió como si hubieran pasado años…y la expresión de su rostro lo delataba.

Pesadamente subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Candy. Una luz se filtraba bajo la puerta y abrió la puerta con cuidado.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la imagen frente a él.

"Valió la pena…"

Candy estaba sentada en la mecedora, acunando a Alex entre sus brazos. Los dos dormían plácidamente, el vaivén de sus pechos suaves y constantes. El rostro de Candy era apacible y dulce pero había una pequeña arruga entre sus cejas que denotaba una preocupación en lo más hondo de su alma. Se acercó a ellos y se hincó.

"Candy…"

Ella abrió los ojos de inmediato.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?" – se sobresaltó.

"Calma" – dijo posando un dedo sobre sus labios – "Vas a despertarlo."

Candy bajó la mirada hacia su hijo.

"Nos quedamos dormidos…le estaba cantando."

"Tenemos que hablar" – dijo poniéndose en pie.

"Sí, claro" – ella lo imitó y acostó a Alex en la cuna.

Terrence se acercó para cubrirlo con una sabanita. Candy notó la delicadeza de su gesto y el amor en el beso que posó en la frente infantil. Su corazón se encogió como lo hacía cada vez que veía a Terry en su papel de padre.

"No me mires así, pecosa" - dijo mirándola de reojo.

"¿De qué quieres hablar?"

Él le hizo un gesto con la mano y le indicó que lo siguiera. Atravesaron la habitación para entrar a la recamara masculina. Terrence tomó asiento en el sofá de la salita de estar y Candy en una butaca junto a él.

"¿Qué sucede, Terry? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?"

"Hablé con mi padre."

Terrence entró a la suite con el mismo caminar arrogante del duque. El hombre mayor no pudo evitar notar lo similar que eran ellos dos. Con un gesto, le indicó que tomara asiento y con un chasquido de los dedos, el mayordomo les trajo una bandeja de licores.

"Whisky, champagne, vino?" – les ofreció.

"No he venido a socializar" – dijo Terrence con brusquedad.

"Dos vasos de whisky en las rocas" – pidió Richard.

El actor contó hasta diez para controlarse mientras el mayordomo servía y se retiraba. El duque tomó su vaso y miró a su hijo.

"¿Y bien?" – le preguntó.

"Vengo a decirte que no pienso aceptar tu chantaje. Puedes hacer lo que te de la gana."

"¿Te empeñas en ser actor?"

"No te debería interesar lo que pienso hacer."

"Puedo arruinar tu carrera, así" – chasqueó los dedos – "Puedo hacer que publiquen la noticia de escándalo que esa mujercita dio al reportero."

"No hay actor que no haya cometido alguna indiscreción."

"¿Y la vergüenza para tu mujer?"

"Candy me ha perdonado ya."

"¿Y así le pagarás por su amor?"

"¿Así, cómo?"

"La propiedad. La venderé y dejaré a todos esos huérfanos sin hogar."

"La familia de Candy los acogerá."

"¿Por cuánto tiempo? No puedes hacerle eso, Terrence. Ese es el hogar de Candy. Ahí están las pocas raíces que tiene. No seas tan egoísta."

Terrence apoyó la espalda en el respaldo, lleno de frustración.

"Eso no es lo peor, Terrence. Recuerda que tengo pruebas contra ustedes. Les quitaré a Alex."

"¡No puedes hacer eso!"

"¡Claro que lo haré! Y es más, ya no quiero sólo a Alex" – le sonrió perversamente

–"He decidido que quiero que regreses conmigo."

"¡No!"

"¡O vienes conmigo o te quito a Alex y destruyo el orfanato!"

Richard observó el titubeo de Terrence y se puso en pie.

"¡Deja de pensar solo en ti! ¡Piensa en Candy! ¿Le pagarás así por su amor? ¿Es así como le demuestras cuanto la amas?"

"Padre…"

"¡Harás lo honorable!, ¡Terrence! ¡Lo honorable es que cuides los intereses de tu esposa…que cuides su felicidad más que la tuya¡ !Vas a hacer lo que te digo y lo vas a hacer por amor más que por el deber!"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"El deber te obligó a casarte con ella para reparar tu falta pero para mi suerte…"- sonrió – "el deber se convirtió en amor."

"¡Basta!"

"¡Harás lo correcto y será por amor! ¡Tú la amas y no soportarás estar lejos de ella nuevamente! Candy no soportará estar sin su hijo…No tienes otra opción más que regresar conmigo y ocupar tu lugar."

Terrence contempló todas las posibilidades y tuvo la extraña sensación que las paredes se cerraban a su alrededor. Tomó un trago de su vaso antes de hablar.

"¿Qué pasa con mis sueños, padre?"

"Los sueños son solo eso, sueños" – dijo con desprecio – "La realidad es otra."

"¿Eres realmente tan vil?"

"Los Grandchester siempre conseguimos lo que deseamos."

"Menos yo…"

"Me lo agradecerás algún día."

El actor tuvo la idea de golpear a su padre hasta hacerlo entrar en razón pero el recuerdo de Candy lo detuvo. Richard encendió un cigarrillo y le ofreció uno a su hijo. Terrence lo rechazó mientras recordaba su promesa a Candy.

"Está bien"- dijo entre dientes.

"¡Sabía que entrarías en razón!" – Sonrió con satisfacción – "¿Cuándo nos iremos?"

"Acepto solo con una condición. Que me permitas participar en el estreno de la obra."

"¡De ninguna manera!"

"Es lo único que te pido. Quiero participar en el estreno y quedarme para la crítica del día siguiente. Después de eso, partiremos."

"Lo que quieres es ver tu nombre en la marquesina."

"No. Lo que quiero es vivir mi sueño aunque solo dure un día".

El duque contempló la mirada triste de su hijo y sintió un extraño cosquilleo que lo obligó a cavilar.

"Está bien, Terrence. Una función y regresaremos a Londres. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?"

Candy se puso de pie de un salto.

"¡No! ¡De ninguna manera!"

"Tranquilízate, Candy" – dijo tomando su mano para sentarla.

"¡No lo aceptaré! ¡No te puedes sacrificar así! ¡No es justo! ¡Tus sueños!"

"Son sólo sueños…"

"¡No hables así!" – Apretó su mano – "No estás derrotado."

"Lamento decirlo pero mi padre ganó este partido."

"¡No! Tiene que haber otra solución. Nos iremos ¡huiremos!"

Terrence negó con la cabeza.

"No voy a darte a ti ni a Alex esa clase de vida."

"Pero Terry…tus sueños…"

"Mis sueños están junto a ti, pecosa" – dijo buscando su mirada – "Lo único que me importa es tu bienestar y estar junto a ti."

"¡Oh, Terry!" – dijo con ojos llorosos.

"No vayas a llorar" – dijo halándola hacia su regazo – "No podría soportarlo."

"No es justo"- dijo conteniendo las lágrimas.

"La vida es injusta pero tenemos que sobrevivir…y yo lo haré si te tengo junto a mí. Lo único que me importa en este mundo eres tú y Alex, Candy."

Ella empezó a llorar en silencio al pensar en el enorme sacrificio que Terrence estaba haciendo. El actor besó su frente.

"Te pedí que confiaras en mi, Candy. Nunca te abandonaré, nunca más te dejaré."

"Me doy cuenta" - sollozó – "y pensar que anoche pensé que te irías…que huirías."

"¿Pensaste eso?"

"Es que…peleamos tan feo."

"Lo siento, mi amor. Creo que estábamos bastante alterados."

"Lo siento… ¡perdóname!"

"Perdóname a mí. Tienes razón, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si no te hubiera dejado en Londres."

"Yo también tuve la culpa por impulsiva."

"Eso es lo que más me encanta de ti, eres puro corazón."

"No podía imaginar mi vida sin ti…por eso me escapé."

"Lo sé, mi amor. Tú también eres mi vida y te vuelvo a prometer que nunca más estaremos lejos. ¿Confías en mí?"

"Confío en ti."

"Entonces deja de llorar" – dijo levantando su rostro.

"No…puedo."

Terrence besó su frente antes de besar cada uno de sus ojos con reverencia.

"No llores, Candy…mi Candy."

Deslizó sus labios por sus mejillas, intentando borrar el rastro de lágrimas con besos fugaces, que lo llevaron hasta los labios rosa. La sal de sus lágrimas hizo que su corazón se encogiera al pensar en el dolor de su esposa.

"No más lágrimas"- susurró antes de besarla amorosamente.

Terry jugueteó con sus labios. Candy se dejó llevar y mordisqueó los labios masculinos antes de deslizar su lengua en la boca de él. Terrence aceptó gustoso el beso y dejó la suya danzar con la de ella. Un gemido se escapó de los labios femeninos. Los brazos de Terry la rodearon para oprimirla contra su pecho mientras posaba un beso abierto sobre la piel del cuello de Candy. La rubia se estremeció al sentir el rastro húmedo que Terrence dejaba sobre su piel. La boca masculina regresó hacia la barbilla femenina y la mordisqueó juguetonamente.

"Oh, Terry."

"Dilo otra vez" – le pidió él.

Candy llevó las manos hacia su rostro para apartar el cabello que caía sobre la frente de su esposo. Sus ojos verdes se posaron, expectantes, en los de Terry. Él la miró en silencio y cerró los ojos cuando ella se acercó para recorrer con sus labios las pobladas cejas con delicadeza. Terrence suprimió el deseo de reírse cuando Candy acarició sus pestañas con los labios antes de besar cada parpado. Ella le dio besos breves por todo el rostro antes de dirigirse hacia su oreja y recorrer el contorno tal cual él lo había hecho en la fiesta.

"¡Te gusta!" – exclamó alborozada al sentirlo estremecer.

"¿Lo habías olvidado?" – preguntó él en voz muy baja.

Por respuesta, ella cubrió su boca con la suya para besarlo apasionadamente.

Terrence se puso de pie sin soltarla y la estrechó contra su figura mientras se besaban con desesperación. Sin medir consecuencias, las manos de Terrence se posaron en los hombros femeninos para apartar las tiras de su camisón.

Instintivamente, Candy se apartó para sujetar el frente de la tela. Terrence levantó las cejas al ver su reacción.

"Perdóname…"

Ella lo miró y se acercó a él.

"Yo te amo"- dijo tomando las manos de él y posándolas sobre sus brazos donde pendía el negligé.

"Candy."

Los ojos azules la miraron, una pregunta en ellos. Ella levantó la mirada hacia él y le respondió con un parpadeo. El actor la levantó en brazos y besó sus labios antes de depositarla sobre el lecho.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **les dejo otro capitulo de esta gran historia de msgrandchester lamento mucho no haber subido hoy un capitulo del fic me robaste el corazon sin pensarlo pero les juro que mañana las compensare seran los primeros capitulos que subi a primera hora, deseo adelantar lo mas que se pueda para que al fin lleguemos a la parte final.**_

 _ **saludos**_


	34. CAPITULO 34 EXCLAVO Y AMO

Instintivamente ella le ofreció los labios a Terry. Él no dudó en tomarlos y la besó desesperadamente, robándole el aliento. La boca de Candy no era suficiente para satisfacerlo y sus manos se posaron sobre ella para apartar la tela que frustraba sus intentos de tenerla completamente a su merced. Ella llevó las manos hacia el negligé para ayudarlo pero él las apartó con delicadeza.

Poseerla era su privilegio y él quería disfrutar cada momento del encuentro sensual. La mujer comprendió que su esposo necesitaba sentirse en total control y permaneció quieta mientras él se las arreglaba para desnudarla. Por fin, el cálido aliento de Terry sobre su pecho le dejó saber que él había logrado su propósito y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de su caricia.

"Te amo, Candy" – susurró.

"Ámame" – murmuró ella abrazándolo, aferrándose a él.

"¿No es eso lo que hago?" – dijo juguetonamente.

"Dame más."

La voz ronca de Candy llamó su atención y la miró para encontrarse con una mujer muy apasionada. Ella lo observaba con los labios rojos y entreabiertos.

"Ven a mí."

El hombre sonrió en su interior al recordar lo bien que ella respondía a él, lo bien que se amoldaban sus cuerpos. La figura masculina cubrió la femenina. Las manos de Candy volaron hacia su nuca para acercarlo más y poder besarlo con todo el ardor que estaba sintiendo en su alma. Necesitaba de él.

"Te amo"- murmuró ella.

Terry la escuchó respirar agitadamente mientras soltaba los botones de su camisa. El bajó el rostro para observarla y notó el ligero temblor de sus dedos. Tomó una mano entre la suya y la llevó a sus labios. Candy lo miró con curiosidad.

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó lleno de consideración.

"Si…pero estaré mejor cuando pueda tocarte" – murmuró ella contra su oreja, inflamando su deseo aún más.

Las palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado: el cuerpo de Terrence se estremeció sobre el suyo. Candy sonrió triunfante al halar la camisa fuera del pantalón y deslizarla por sus hombros, brazos y antebrazos, acariciando su piel mientras lo desvestía. La camisa, por fin, cayó sobre la cama y él se recostó contra su pecho, la suavidad amoldándose a la planicie masculina. Los dos dejaron escapar un gemido al sentir sus pieles hacer contacto.

Candy sintió que todo el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones mientras Terrence la estrechaba contra su cuerpo. Los brazos de Terry parecían tenazas ardientes que quemaban su piel y no la dejaban apartarse ni un milímetro. Ella dejó escapar un gemido al sentir la succión de los labios de Terry sobre su piel.

"Mía"- dijo entre dientes – "sólo yo puedo hacer eso."

"Sólo tú"- respondió ella embriagada en las caricias que sus manos dejaban por su cuerpo.

"Te amo… ¡oh cielos!... ¡cuánto te necesito!" – murmuro él.

"Y cuanto te necesito yo" – pensó Candy sin atreverse a decirlo.

Lo necesitaba. Su encuentro estaba reavivando sensaciones que creía olvidadas y se preguntó como hubiera podido entregarse a otro hombre. Era imposible. Terrence era el único hombre que quería.

"Eres perfecta"- dijo casi sin aliento.

Una vez más pudo admirar las curvas de su esposa, que no eran las mismas de la jovencita con quien se había casado. El embarazo había terminado de armonizar el cuerpo de Candy. La boca de Candy cayó sobre la de Terrence en un beso entreabierto. Terry rodeó su nuca con una mano para besarla con ímpetu mientras ella lo desvestía. Las manos de Terrence acariciaron la espalda de Candy y él pudo sentir la transpiración de su piel. Pequeños jadeos se escapan de su boca y ella lo miraba llena de expectativa al sentirlo tan cerca.

"No"- la voz ronca de pasión del actor llegó a sus oídos y lo miró.

Las manos masculinas tomaron las femeninas. Él levantó sus brazos y los sujetó sobre su cabeza. Candy lo miró sintiendo un extraño deja-vu. Terrence la miraba con fijeza, como si los ojos azules quisieran llegar al fondo de su alma.

"¿Qué?... ¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó ella a media voz.

Terrence no contestó. La miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y ella se preguntaba que podía sucederle.

"Mía…sólo mía"- masculló, quedándose muy quieto en ella.

Candy sintió las lágrimas llenar sus ojos, una extraña mezcla de felicidad y melancolía.

"Mírame" – le ordenó él.

Obedientemente, ella buscó sus zafiros.

"¡Tú eres mía! ¡Siempre has sido mía y siempre los serás! ¡No importa que otro…!"

Fugazmente, Candy pensó que había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad a Terrence pero él la acalló con un beso. Instintivamente, Candy sabía lo que él estaba haciendo: intentando borrar el recuerdo de otro…y tenía que decirle la verdad. Besó sus mejillas para apaciguarlo o al menos intentar hacerlo.

"Di que eres mía."

"¡Escúchame!"

El hombre se detuvo y las manos de Candy volaron a su rostro para mirarlo con seriedad.

"¿Te he lastimado?" – preguntó afligido al ver las lágrimas que asomaban por las esquinas de sus esmeraldas.

"No."

"Lloras."

"De felicidad…tú me completas, Terry."

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y él las apartaba con sus dedos.

"¡Sólo tú! ¿Entiendes? Nunca hubo otro. ¡Nunca pude olvidarte!"

"Tú dijiste…"

"¡Mentí! Estaba herida. Nunca hubo otro."

Los labios de Candy cubrieron de besos su rostro.

"¡Solo tú!" – Decía ella – "Eres el primero, el único" – repitió.

"Y me aseguraré de ser el último" – dijo devolviéndole los besos.

Desesperadamente volvieron a besarse. Terrence la sujetó contra su cuerpo, el espacio entre ellos volviéndose casi nulo.

"Nunca olvides que te amo" – dijo él.

Era tan fácil amarla, era tan fácil ser feliz junto a ella. Jamás había comprendido lo que era el amor hasta que la conoció y lo entendió por completo al unir su alma con la de Candy. Ambos corazones palpitaban locamente dentro de sus pechos. Ella estaba segura que sus latidos podían escucharse por la casa pero estaba demasiada enamorada para que le importara. La mano de Terry cubrió sus labios y se percató que él estaba acallando sus gemidos.

"Te amo, pecosa mía."

El pasado estaba quedando atrás y hacer el amor con él era la prueba de que lo había perdonado.

"Te amo" – dijo besando sus labios con suavidad.

Por respuesta, ella besó su frente. El intentó apartarse de Candy pero ella lo rodeó con los brazos.

"No me dejes nunca."

"Nunca más… ¡nunca!"

Deslizó su mano por la espalda transpirada de su esposo para acariciarla y suspiró antes de caer en el más profundo de los sopores.

El doctor salió de su despacho, para hacer su recorrido y se sorprendió al ver a una mujer sentada, en la sala de espera. Se acercó a ella con el ceño fruncido.

"Señora Marlowe ¿qué hace usted aquí?"

"El director me dio permiso."

"¿El director le dio permiso?" – la miró incrédulo.

"El sí comprendió que no podía dejar a mi hija sola en este lugar."

"Le aseguro que Susana está en buenas manos, señora."

"No lo dudo pero… ¿está seguro que no me la puedo llevar?"

"Señora Marlowe, su hija tuvo una crisis muy fuerte. Es mejor dejarla en esta casa de reposo hasta que se haya recuperado."

"¿Por cuánto tiempo será?"

"Hasta que salga del mundo en el que se ha refugiado. Está encerrada en si misma. No quiere hablar y no parece escuchar tampoco."

"¡Mi pobre hija!"

"¿Tiene idea de lo que le pasó? ¿Qué suscitó esta crisis?"

"No consiguió algo que deseaba"- dio evasivamente.

"Susana ¿es hija única?"

"Así es."

"Y asumo que usted la ha llenado de atención toda la vida."

"Es lo único que tengo, doctor" – repuso molesta.

"No la estoy acusando, señora."

"¡Lo parece!"

El doctor levantó una ceja al notar el carácter de la madre de Susana pero no dijo nada más. Los dos volvieron la mirada al escuchar pasos presurosos. Era una enfermera que corría hacia ellos.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Es la paciente Marlowe. Ha despertado y está teniendo una crisis."

"Vamos. Usted, quédese aquí."

Elizabeth lo vio correr por el pasillo y decidió que no le haría caso. Siguió los pasos del doctor hasta una puerta y se detuvo en el marco. Susana estaba forcejeando con dos enfermeras que intentaban acostarla sobre la cama.

"¡Tranquila Susana! ¡No vamos a lastimarte!"

"¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Tengo que ir al teatro! ¡Tengo que protagonizar junto a Terrence!"

Susana logró tomar a una de las enfermeras por la cabellera y haló con saña. La mujer dio un grito de dolor en tanto que la otra trataba de apartar la mano de la actriz. El doctor se acercó a ella con una jeringa en la mano. Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron asustados.

"¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No me mate!"

"No te voy a hacer daño, Susana" – dijo el doctor pausadamente.

Susana pegó un grito al sentir el picotazo. El líquido surtió un efecto casi inmediato: sus rodillas flaquearon al igual que sus brazos. Con la ayuda del doctor lograron recostarla en la cama. Elizabeth cubrió su boca con la mano para reprimir un sollozo al ver que Susana era atada a la cama con la ayuda de unas correas.

"Es para evitar que se haga daño, señora" – explicó el médico.

Susana se quedó inmóvil sobre el colchón.

"¿Puedo acercarme a ella?"

Conmovido ante su tono de voz, el hombre asintió con la cabeza. Elizabeth se acercó y acarició la frente de su hija. Los ojos cristalinos de Susana estaban fijos en el techo.

"Quiero…a…Terrence"- dijo a media voz.

"¡Olvídate de ese hombre!"

"Terr…ence…mío"

Susana cerró los ojos mientras Elizabeth lloraba desconsolada.

"Me encanta tu cabello, mi amor" – dijo el hombre tomando un rizo entre sus dedos para halarlo y luego soltarlo.

"Y a mí me encanta el tuyo" – dijo deslizando sus dedos entre la sedosa cabellera de su marido – "Me alegra tanto que Alex tenga tu cabello."

"¿Ah sí?"

"Cuando no estabas…lo miraba y podía verte en él" – dijo en voz baja.

La tristeza en su voz no pasó desapercibida para el actor. Estiró los brazos y la atrajo hacia sus brazos. Quedaron abrazados de medio lado, sus piernas enlazadas.

Él bajó la mirada hacia ella.

"¿Me amas, pecosa?"

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?" – dijo arqueando una ceja.

"Una pregunta sencilla. Un sí o un no bastará."

"Terry…"

"¡Dímelo!" – dijo estrechándola.

"Claro que te amo ¿por qué lo dudas?"

"Porque soy un canalla" - dijo esquivando su mirada

"No eres un canalla."

"Me es difícil creer que alguien como tu pueda amarme. Eres demasiado buena, demasiado perfecta para estar con…un bastardo."

Candy lo besó amorosamente en los labios para confortarlo. Había recordado las inseguridades de su esposo.

"Una vez te pedí que no usaras esa palabra, amor."

"¿Te ofende?" – preguntó Terry con seriedad.

"No me importó en el pasado y menos ahora."

"¿Segura? Candy…me comporté como un infeliz. ¡Si pudiera dar vuelta atrás al tiempo! ¡Jamás hubiera hecho la locura de dejarte!"

"Terry…"

"¡No puedo vivir sin ti, Candy!" – La miró a los ojos – "Tú me completas. Eres mi razón de existir…me haces mejor cada día con tu amor…con tus sonrisas."

Ella acalló sus palabras con un beso.

"Yo sin ti, no soy nadie. Junto a ti puedo ser amo del universo."

"Te amo, Terry."

"¡Prometo no volver a fallarte! ¡Haré cualquier cosa con tal que estemos juntos!"

"Lo sé. Me cuesta creer que hayas aceptado los términos de tu padre."

"Es un pequeño sacrificio pero lo vale si puedo mantener a mi familia unida" – besó la punta de su nariz.

"¿Podrás ser feliz, Terry? ¿Dejando a un lado tus sueños?"

"Mis sueños están junto a ti, pecosa…soy tu esclavo."

Candy rió suavemente al escuchar su comentario.

"¿Acaso soy yo tu amo?"

"¿Prefieres ser mi esclava?" – preguntó cubriéndola con su cuerpo, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Candy lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos e intentó apartarse. Terrence sujetó sus caderas entre las manos.

"Eres un descarado ¿sabes?"

"Anoche no pareció molestarte."

"¡Terry! Ya está saliendo el sol."

"¿Y eso, qué?" – dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

"Que es de día" - ella empezó a sentir un nervioso cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo

"¡Candy! No me vengas con mojigaterías."

"Pero…"

Los labios de Terry silenciaron sus palabras en un beso apasionado Él volvió a llenarla y dejó de besarla para mirar el rubor que cubría su rostro.

"Eres bella – dijo moviéndose- "Te quiero de día, de tarde, de noche."

"Terry…" - dijo intentando apartarse apenada.

"¿Te disgusta?" – La miró a los ojos – "Por el color de tus mejillas y los jadeos que estás dando…"

"¡Shhh!" – dijo cubriendo sus labios con la mano.

El hombre soltó una carcajada.

"¡No te burles de mí!" – dijo golpeando su hombro.

"¡Bésame!"

"Que manía la tuya la de dar órdenes en la cama"- protestó ella.

"Soy tu hombre y si no me equivoco, lo disfrutas" – dijo besando su cuello – "Te voy a amar hasta que te canses."

Candy cerró los ojos al sentir las manos de Terry recorrer su cuerpo pero los abrió casi enseguida al escuchar un llanto. La rubia intentó levantarse pero él la detuvo y se puso de pie para tomar su bata.

"Quédate, amor. Yo iré por Alex."

Candy sonrió mientras Terry se alejaba por la puerta de comunicación. Se llevó las manos al rostro ardiente y rápidamente pensó en lo maravilloso que era pasar la noche junto a su esposo. Las pisadas de Terry la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad y al no encontrar su bata, optó por ponerse la camisa que Terry llevaba la noche anterior.

"Mami"- dijo Alex estirando sus brazos.

"Buenos días, mi cielo" – dio ella besando su cabeza.

"Mami…si…papa…ju…"- balbuceó.

"¿Qué estará tratando de decir?" – preguntó Terrence recostándose junto a Candy.

"Me gustaría saberlo" – sonrió Candy.

"¡Téns! ¡Papa!" – Alex gateó hacia su padre y se recostó en su pecho.

El actor abrazó a su hijo con una mano y con la otra acarició su cabecita. Buscó la mirada de Candy que los miraba sonriente.

"Gracias, Candy."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por creer en mi…y por darme a Alex."

"Creo que tu tuviste algo que ver con eso" – ella guiñó un ojo.

"Quiero más hijos."

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Quiero llenarte de hijos" – dijo besando su cuello – "Quiero una familia grande. ¿No te gustaría?"

"Seré feliz con lo que Dios nos envié" – dijo estremeciéndose a su contacto.

"Una nenita…pecosita y de rizos."

"¿Y si es niño?"

"Seguiremos tratando… ¿quieres?"

"Quiero" – dijo besando a su esposo en los labios.

Los ojos de Alex miraron a sus padres con curiosidad al verlos besarse. Levantó la manito y la interpuso entre ellos. La pareja se apartó y empezó a reír. Terrence tomó a Alex entre brazos y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. El niño soltaba carcajadas llenas de gozo. Candy besó a ambos antes de levantarse de la cama.

"¿Adónde vas?" – preguntó Terry tomando su mano.

"Ya casi es hora que te vayas al teatro" – dijo mirando el reloj.

"¿Y?"

"Quiero asegurarme que comas bien…tienes fuerzas que recuperar" – añadió ella pícaramente.

Él le sonrió de medio lado y deslizó su mano bajo la camisa que llevaba Candy.

Ella dio un brinco mientras Terrence reía.

"Me gusta cómo te queda mi ropa" –dijo sonriendo.

"Es que…no encuentro mi bata."

"Te ves adorable" –dijo besando su muslo.

"¡Travieso!" – dijo ella apartándose de él.

"No te vayas" – dijo halándola hacia el colchón.

Candy cayó de espaldas y Terrence dejó caer su peso sobre ella. Alex estaba sentado junto a ellos, mirándolos.

"El niño…"- dijo ella entre dientes.

"Alex…estoy jugando con mami" – dijo juguetonamente – "Candy, yo quisiera…esta noche…"

"Yo también quiero dormir contigo" – contestó sonriendo.

"Bueno, yo quiero hacer más que dormir" – dijo ladinamente.

"Haré un sacrificio"- dijo ella divertida.

"Podemos convertir tu habitación en la de Alex."

"Mientras nos vamos" – dijo ella con cierta tristeza.

"No pienses en eso, Candy."

"¿No crees que podamos escaparnos?"

"Quizás, pero no quiero provocar a mi padre. No quiero correr el riesgo de perder a Alex."

"¿Y si le pido ayuda a Albert?"

"No" – la miró con seriedad – "ustedes son mi responsabilidad y ya tomé mi decisión ¿entiendes?"

Candy se extrañó al escuchar su tono de voz pero asintió.

"Como tú digas, Terry."

"No te preocupes por nada. Te amo, pecosa mía y sólo la muerte podría separarnos esta vez."

Alex, sentado en el regazo de su abuela, seguía los pasos de Candy tal como se hace al observar un partido de tenis. La rubia entraba y salía de su recamara hacia la de Terry y viceversa. La amplia sonrisa de Candy no pasaba desapercibida para Eleonor.

"Entonces, tú y Terrence…"

"Nos hemos reconciliado" – le dijo la rubia.

"¿Qué hizo mi hijo para convencerte?"

"¿No se lo dijo?"

"No."

"Vamos a regresar a Londres una vez que haya pasado el estreno."

"¿Qué dices?" – Eleonor se puso de pie llena de sorpresa.

"Terry habló con su padre y llegaron a un acuerdo."

"Te escuché pero no lo puedo creer. El teatro es la vida de Terrence. ¡No lo puede dejar!"

"Eso le dije yo pero él insiste que es la única manera."

"¡Me niego a aceptar esa solución! Richard no puede hacerle eso."

"El duque no piensa ceder…"

"Ya veremos" – dijo posando a Alex sobre la cama.

"¿A dónde va?"

"¡A hablar con ese hombre!"

Ese hombre arqueó las cejas lleno de sorpresa al ver a Eleonor entrar al salón. El duque estaba en compañía de varios hombres de negocios que no ocultaron su admiración por la hermosa mujer que acababa de entrar. Richard carraspeó, incomodo.

"No te esperaba, Eleonor. Estoy en la mitad de una reunión."

"Tenemos que hablar" – dijo sin inmutarse.

"Te dije…"

"Tenemos que hablar de nuestro hijo."

El duque tragó en seco. Los empresarios sabían que su esposa estaba en Londres, así que la conclusión que sacaban era obvia. Eleonor lo miró desafiante, con una mano en la cintura.

"¿Cuánto debo esperarte?" – le espetó.

Los negociantes se pusieron de pie y se despidieron de Richard presurosos. Era evidente que la recién llegada estaba muy molesta y por experiencia propia, ellos sabían que era mejor alejarse de una mujer enojada.

Una vez a solas, Richard tomó asiento y tomó un sorbo de su whisky para ocultar su nerviosismo. La mirada de Eleonor era llena de enfado, y sin querer, Richard recordó las veces que lo habían mirado con igual intensidad pero llenos de pasión.

Eleonor también estaba nerviosa pero intentaba ocultarlo. La última vez que había estado a solas con Richard había sido para rogarle que no se llevara a Terrence. Le había llorado, suplicado e incluso había abrazado sus rodillas en son de súplica pero eso no lo había detenido.

"¿Qué quieres, Eleonor?" – dijo parcamente.

"Quiero que dejes en paz a mi hijo."

"Nuestro hijo."

"Mi hijo. Tú no eres padre de nadie."

"Tú tampoco eres madre. ¿Acaso estuviste ahí para curar los raspones de Terrence?"

"Tú no lo permitiste y ahora que ha vuelto a mí, lo quieres volver a alejar de mi lado."

"¡Eso no es cierto!"

"¿Qué pretendes, entonces, al amenazarlo con quitarle a Alex?"

"Quiero que mi nieto se críe como un Grandchester."

"¿Para que sea igual a ti? No lo puedes obligar. Lo hiciste con Terrence y mira los resultados."

"Cometí errores con Terrence pero no los haré con mi nieto."

"Deja que Terrence tome su vida entre sus manos. Él está feliz. Tiene una esposa y un hermoso hijo."

"Eso ¡me lo debe a mí!"

"Tuviste suerte que Candy fuera tan encantadora y que se hayan enamorado, de lo contrario él sería tan feliz como lo eres con tu mujer."

"¿Qué sabes tú?"

"Más de lo que te imaginas."

Richard la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Me tratan como si intentar hacer algo malo, Eleonor. Lo único que deseo es que Terrence ocupe su lugar en la corte como le corresponde."

"Realmente no le corresponde. No es legítimo ¿recuerdas?"

"Es mi legítimo heredero porque así lo he decidido y Alexander será duque también. Terrence es un noble y tiene deberes que cumplir…como los tuve yo."

"Déjalo aquí con su mujer y su hijo."

"¡De ninguna manera! Terrence vendrá conmigo y formaremos una familia."

"No supiste darle amor, Richard, y todavía sigues sin saber hacerlo."

"¡Me importa muy poco si Terrence me quiere o no!"

"Mientes" – dijo Eleonor acercándose a él – "Te duele que te rechace. Admítelo."

"¡No es cierto!" – Dijo alterado – "¡Lo único que quiero es que cumpla con su deber!"

"No puedes."

"¡Mi padre me obligó a mí!" – gritó sin pensar.

Richard se sintió avergonzado antes las palabras que se habían escapado de su boca. Eleonor lo miró con compasión.

"Mira en lo que te has convertido., Richard ¡Eras tan diferente cuando te conocí! Eras una maravillosa persona…por eso me enamoré de ti."

"Es cierto lo que dices. Tú me amaste sin saber de mi abolengo."

"No hablemos del pasado…"

El duque se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el bar para servirse un trago. Eleonor lo siguió para posar su mano en el hombro de él.

"Deja que sea feliz, Richard.

"No" – dijo apartándose de ella.

"Richie…"

"No me llames así" – dijo encarándola.

"Te daba gracia que lo hiciera" – le sonrió.

Richard se sintió hipnotizado por los ojos azules que lo miraban. Viejos recuerdos y emociones empezaron a aflorar en su piel. Llevado por un impulso, rodeó la cintura femenina con un brazo.

"¿Qué haces, Richard?"

"Eres una hechicera" – murmuró – "Tus ojos…siempre tus ojos…"

"Suéltame."

"¡Como te amaba, mi Elly! ¡Cuánto te amo aún!"

Ella abrió los ojos muy sorprendida. Jamás había esperado semejante declaración.

"Nunca te he olvidado y lamento el día que te aparté."

Richard se inclinó hacia los labios femeninos pero ella interpuso su mano entre ellos.

"Si es así…por el recuerdo de nuestro amor…permite que Terrence sea feliz."

Tan inesperadamente como la había rodeado, la soltó.

"Jamás. Terrence será el siguiente Duque de Grandchester."


	35. CAPITULO 35 NUNCA DIGAS ADIOS

La lluvia de verano caía copiosamente sobre la ciudad de Nueva York. Candy, resguardada bajo el techo de la boletería, esperaba ansiosamente que el tren se detuviera. Una mano se agitó desde una de las ventanillas y ella devolvió el saludo efusivamente mientras corría hacia el andén.

Albert se puso de pie dentro de su compartimiento privado y le hacía señas que se detuviera y no se mojara. El esfuerzo fue inútil ya que Candy seguía corriendo junto al tren mientras el chofer intentaba mantenerse a la par con ella. La máquina de acero por fin detuvo su marcha y se apresuró a descender. Ella lo esperaba al pie de la escalerilla y se lanzó a sus brazos apenas él pisó tierra.

"¡Hola Candy!"

"¡Albert! ¡Cómo te he extrañado!"

"¡Candy! ¡Qué manera de comportarse es esa!" – dijo riendo mientras los dos se empapaban.

"¿Qué hice?"

"Una señora no anda corriendo ni dando gritos."

"¡Deja de sermonearme! Hace mucho que no te veo y ¡estoy feliz!"

"¡Exagerada!" – Se rió él – "Quien te escuche pensará que hace siglos que no nos vemos."

"La última vez fue durante mi cumpleaños… ¡y eso fue hace más de dos meses! Ni siquiera viniste para el cumpleaños de Alex" – le reclamó.

"¡Lo sé! Estuve muy ocupado" – se disculpó – "pero le he traído regalos al pequeñín."

El chofer que Albert había contratado carraspeó. El rubio le hizo una seña y todos empezaron a caminar hacia el auto. Candy subió mientras Albert le daba indicaciones al conductor.

"Dime ¿cómo están todos?" – preguntó Candy mientras el chofer encendía el motor.

"Todos te envían su cariño y un par de regalos. Me dijeron que te extrañan y esperan verte pronto."

"¿También los Cornwall?"

"Ellos están muy bien."

"¿Incluye eso a Stear?"

"¿No lo has visto?" – Albert la miró de soslayo – "¿No te ha visitado?"

"¿Visitarme?"

"Stear se fue de Chicago hace días."

"¿Te dijo que vendría a Nueva York?"

"No en tantas palabras. Más bien me dijo que tenía algo muy importante que hacer."

"¿Y ligaste esa idea conmigo?"

"Bueno, tú sigues siendo importante para Stear."

"¿Adónde habrá ido?" – se preguntó frunciendo.

"Yo no me preocuparía, Stear sabe cuidarse."

El hombre se volvió hacia ella para mirarla y sonrió.

"¿De qué te ríes?"

"No me río. Sólo estaba admirándote porque estás radiante."

"Gracias" – dijo sonrojándose – "pero no es para tanto."

"Puedo ver en tu mirada que eres feliz. Supongo que eso significa que Grandchester se está comportando ¿verdad?"

"No me puedo quejar. Terry es muy bueno."

"¿Será posible que haya madurado?"

"Para aceptar lo que su padre propuso" – murmuró.

"¿Su padre?"

"El duque vino a vernos."

Eleonor cerró la puerta tras ella y se llevó la mano hacia el corazón.

"Es como si fuera ayer…" – se dijo llena de melancolía.

Acababa de descubrir a Richard, Duque de Grandchester, gateando sobre la alfombra con su nieto a la espalda.

"Él era así con Terrence. Era tan buen padre… ¿Qué le pasó que perdió esa ternura con su hijo?"

Unas lágrimas silenciosas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras se encaminaba hacia la cocina.

"Nada resulta jamás como lo esperamos. Richie y yo…teníamos tantos sueños, tantos planes."

La mujer se limpió una lágrima del rostro con irritación.

"No puedo creer que después de todos estos años, todavía me duela".

Le dolía, sí. Le dolía que el hombre a quien ella le había entregado su amor la hubiera dejado por cumplir con el deber. Le dolía que se hubiera casado con otra mujer, y que le hubiera quitado a su hijo por tantos años.

"Creí morir de dolor cuando se lo llevó pero confieso que una parte de mi pensó que él cuidaría mejor de Terrence. Pensé que le daría todo lo necesario para criarlo bien y resultó que sólo le dio cosas materiales…"

Empezó a preparar la bandeja del té mientras se tranquilizaba.

"¿Por qué no puede entender que la vocación de Terry está en el teatro, no en la Cámara de Londres?"

El reloj de la sala marcó las cuatro y Eleonor avanzó hacia el salón. La dama entró después de dar dos toques en la puerta.

"Hora del té."

"¿Quieres beber té, Alex?" – preguntó Richard sentando al niño en el sofá.

"No le gusta" – dijo Eleonor.

"¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo que no le gusta el té? Eres un caballero inglés, Alex. Tiene que gustarte el té" - dijo como si quisiera convencerlo.

"Dale una galleta, Richard. Seguro la toma" – dijo antes de preparar el té para el duque.

Richard le ofreció una galleta a su nieto y de soslayo observó a la madre de su hijo. Aún era hermosa y de delicada figura con ademanes de una mujer de alcurnia.

Su conversación era inteligente y amena, lo suficiente para desenvolverse en un ambiente de realeza. Una vez más se preguntó como la dejó ir y se dijo que si el tiempo volviera atrás, jamás la abandonaría.

"¿Te sucede algo? – preguntó Eleonor al sentir su mirada.

"Nada. Sólo pensaba que Alexander será el mejor de los Grandchester."

"¿El mejor?"

"Alexander será un magnifico duque."

"¿Cómo lo sabes, Richard? ¿Cómo sabes que él no renunciará al título?"

"Porque lo criaré como debe ser."

"Alex no es tu hijo. Es el hijo de Terrence y de Candy."

"Por eso mismo me lo llevaré. Esos dos no saben lo que están haciendo."

"Ya tuviste tu oportunidad. Deja que esos chiquillos críen a su hijo como mejor les parezca."

"Tú misma lo dijiste, son unos chiquillos."

"¿Crees que Alex será feliz teniendo un padre que reniegue todos los días de su suerte?"

"Si Terrence lo ama en verdad, sabrá disimular."

"Richard…"

"Terrence será feliz, Elly."

"Lo estás obligando a abandonar sus sueños."

"Algún día me lo agradecerá."

"No lo creo" – dijo entregándole la taza.

"Yo quiero a Terrence, Eleonor" – la miró con seriedad.

"Siempre y cuando haga tu voluntad."

"Sé lo que le conviene."

"Por la crianza que le diste a Terrence, cualquiera diría lo contrario."

"Intento redimirme."

"¿Obligándolo a estar contigo?"

"Quiero que él tenga un futuro brillante al igual que Alex."

"Podría tenerlo como actor."

"¿Me estás diciendo que ser actor lo hará feliz?"

"Si ¿Por qué no te quieres dar cuenta? Terrence necesita a su padre no al duque."

"Eleonor…"

"Necesita que lo apoyes y que le des tu bendición, no que lo obligues a hacer tu voluntad."

Richard dejó escapar una exclamación de fastidio y se puso de pie.

"Mañana vendré de nuevo a ver a mi nieto."

"Richard…"

"No quiero hablar más, Eleonor."

"¿Por qué no puedes ser con Terrence como es con Alex?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Eres tan dulce y gentil con el niño."

"Terrence no es un niño y creo que es demasiado tarde para nosotros."

"Nunca es tarde."

"Sí, si lo es pero me aseguraré que mi nieto me quiera un poco."

Antes que ella pudiera responder, el hombre abandonó la sala. Sus palabras finales hicieron eco y Eleonor pudo comprender el dolor que Richard sentía al no sentirse querido por su hijo.

"¿Tú y Terry volverán a Londres?" – preguntó Albert incrédulo.

"Tenemos que hacerlo."

"Tiene que haber otra solución. No creo que el duque sea tan irracional."

"No lo conoces".

"Estoy seguro que si hablo con él hallaremos otra solución."

"No quiero que hables con él, Albert. Terry no quiere que nadie se involucre."

"¿Se te olvida que soy tu padre?"

"¿Se te olvida que él es mi esposo?"

"Pero…"

"No hay peros, Albert" – lo interrumpió – "en este momento estamos en manos del duque y Terry le dio su palabra que nos iríamos después del estreno."

Albert dejó escapar un suspiro. Candy tenía razón, él ya no podía involucrarse, tenía que dejar que Terrence manejara la situación como quisiera. El auto se detuvo frente al hotel donde Richard se hospedaba.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí, Albert?"

"Aquí es donde me quedaré."

"El duque está en este hotel."

"¡Qué casualidad! Tal vez me lo encuentre en el lobby" – le guiñó el ojo traviesamente.

"¡Albert!"

"No haré nada. Tienes mi palabra. Ahora, me despido de ti. El chofer te llevará a casa" – dijo Albert besando su mejilla – "Te veré mañana, querida."

Candy se despidió por última vez antes que el auto se pusiera en marcha.

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre Nueva York y la gente corría buscando refugio, todos menos él. Le gustaba la lluvia y la melancolía que ella traía consigo así que no apresuró su paso, permitiendo que las gotas empaparan su cabellera.

"Es aquí" – se dijo Stear frente a la puerta del teatro.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y entró para ver buscar al hombre que le había arrebatado al amor de su vida.

"Tal vez no me la arrebató porque nunca fue mía…" – se dijo.

Avanzó hacia la sala de teatro y vio a los actores sobre el escenario. Terrence estaba en medio de ella, recitando sus líneas lleno de sentimiento con una mirada desesperada llenando su rostro. Lleno de curiosidad, Stear tomó asiento en una de las butacas para observar el ensayo.

"No se puede negar que tiene talento…"

Robert Hathaway les indicó a los actores que el ensayo había concluido por el día y desapareció tras bastidores con Terrence. Los demás empezaron a desfilar hacia la salida regalándole una mirada curiosa al inventor pero demasiado cansados para hacer preguntas, continuaron su camino. Veinte minutos después vio a Terrence despedirse del director y saltar del escenario.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Terry no había reparado en la presencia de Stear. El hombre se puso de pie y lo haló de la manga para llamar su atención. Terrence se volvió con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose quien lo estaba interrumpiendo en el dialogo que estaba sosteniendo consigo mismo.

"Cornwall ¿qué haces aquí?" – preguntó mientras su expresión cambiaba a la de sorpresa absoluta.

"Estaba en el vecindario y decidí visitarte."

"Sí, claro" – respondió lleno de sarcasmo.

"Tenemos algo pendiente."

La seriedad en su voz hizo a Terrence ponerse en guardia.

"¿Vienes para que nos pongamos a mano?"

"¿Te parece si lo discutimos mientras nos tomamos un trago?"

"¿Un trago?"

"Sí ¿qué tiene de raro?"

"No pensé que bebieras. Candy siempre habla de ti como si fueras un santo."

"Bueno, es que comparado contigo"- respondió Stear.

"¿Es ese tu versión de un insulto?"

"Tómalo como quieras… ¿Conoces o no un lugar?"

"Hay un bar a pocas cuadras de aquí."

"Entonces, vamos."

"¿Seguro no te dará urticaria? Siendo tan fino…"

"Si tú lo puedes soportar, también yo."

"¡Ja!" – Exclamó Terrence lleno de burla – "Ya veremos."

Terrence tomó su paraguas y se preparó para salir.

"¿Quieres que te consiga uno?" –le preguntó a Stear.

"No es necesario" – dijo parándose bajo la lluvia.

Terry notó que las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por el frente del abrigo de Stear.

Ambos empezaron a caminar.

"Ese no es un impermeable" - comentó Terrence lleno de curiosidad.

"Lo sé, Grandchester."

"No te estás mojando."

"Está recubierto de una goma que inventé."

"¿Inventaste?"

"Así es."

"No es verdad."

"Tal vez creas que todos mentimos, después de todo, el ladrón juzga por su condición, pero te aseguro que yo no lo hago."

"Van dos insultos, Cornwall."

"Sólo respondo a tus preguntas, Grandchester."

"Creo que Candy sí mencionó alguna vez que eras inventor."

"Ella me ha ayudado numerosas veces."

"También me dijo que las cosas han explotado en su rostro más de una vez" – lo interrumpió.

"Podré fallar 99 veces pero tarde o temprano logro lo que me propongo."

"¿Se aplica eso a tu vida amorosa?"

Stear no esperaba ese comentario y Terrence se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, de la crueldad de sus palabras. El inventor lo miró con los puños apretados pero no dijo palabra. Terry lo encaró.

"Si quieres golpearme, hazlo" – le dijo.

"¿Es este el bar?" – preguntó Stear apuntando a un sitio.

"Si."

"Entremos" – dijo empujando la puerta.

El cantinero saludó a los recién llegados y les ofreció una botella de whisky.

Terrence la tomó y se dirigió hacia una mesa al fondo del bar. Stear se sentó frente a él mientras el actor servía el licor. Dejó escapar un suspiro antes de tomar un sorbo largo.

"¿Cómo está Candy?" – se animó a preguntar.

"¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?"

"Prefiero que me lo digas tú."

"A ella le gustaría verte. Sé que debe ser doloroso para ti pero…"

"¡No tienes idea de lo que siento!"

"Es cierto" – reconoció Terrence – "pero ella siempre piensa en ti."

"¿No te molesta eso?"

"A veces" – admitió – "pero comprendo que fuiste muy importante en su vida."

"Tú lo has dicho…fui" – dijo con un poco de amargura.

"Todavía podrías serlo."

"Jamás seré tú."

"Candy no necesita que seas yo. Ella necesita a su amigo."

"Su amigo"- repitió sintiendo mil punzadas en su alma.

"Y Alex necesita a su tío."

Stear lo miró con seriedad.

"¿Qué te sucede, Grandchester?"

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?"

"Estás siendo demasiado amable. Hasta pareces un ser humano."

"El amor te hace cambiar, Stear."

"¿El amor?"

"Sé que me porté como un canalla, Cornwall. Cometí un terrible error al dejarla en Londres pero en ese momento no estaba pensando."

"Obviamente."

"El amor por Candy era demasiado para mí."

"¿Demasiado?"

"Antes de ella no conocía el significado del amor. Ella me enseñó lo que es amar."

"Entonces ambos lo aprendimos de ella."

"Supongo que sí…y creo que te debo una disculpa."

"¿Una disculpa?"

"Esa vez que nos vimos en Nueva York, cuando te dije que te regalaba a mi esposa, no estaba en mis cabales. La herí tanto y sé que la cuidaste, que te involucraste con ella."

"No podía abandonarla."

"Y luego yo aparecí y…"

"Me quitaste a la mujer de mis sueños" – tomó otro trago – "pero debo admitir que siempre supe que ella no te había olvidado."

"Pero estabas dispuesto a ser el padre de mi hijo."

"Y aun lo haría" – lo miró con seriedad.

"Lo sé."

Ambos guardaron un incómodo silencio hasta que Terrence apuntó hacia la mesa de billar.

"¿Jugamos?"

"¿Al billar?" – Stear levantó una ceja.

"Te invitaría a jugar esgrima pero dejé mi espada en casa" – lo miró lleno de burla – "espero que el billar no sea demasiado vulgar."

"¿Quién crees que soy, eh? ¿Quieres jugar billar? No hay problema pero prepárate a perder."

"¿Perder, yo?"

Terrence se mordió el labio inferior pensativamente. Sólo quedaban dos bolas sobre la mesa, una suya, una de Cornwall y la bola ocho. Stear se inclinó para apuntar.

"Bola ocho a la izquierda" – dijo lleno de seguridad.

El actor dejó caer su palma sobre la mesa, moviendo la bola de Stear.

"¡Hey!" - se quejó – "acabas de dañar mi jugada."

"¿Yo?" – preguntó Terrence con el mayor descaro.

"¡No te hagas el inocente! ¡Eres un tramposo!"

"¿Yo?" – repitió tratando de no reír.

"¡No es gracioso!"

"¡No seas quejumbroso y sigue jugando!"

"¡Tramposo!" – exclamó Stear golpeándolo en la cabeza con la vara.

Terrence lo miró incrédulo antes de tocarse la cabeza.

"¡Eso dolió!" – se quejó.

"¡No seas quejumbroso y sigue jugando!" – Stear repitió las palabras de Terrence como burla.

Los ojos azules lo miraron molesto y tomó una bola entre la mano para amenazarlo.

"¡No te atreverás!"

"¿Quieres apostar, Cornwall?"

Stear se apartó pero Terrence arrojó la bola al pie del inventor con toda la fuerza que pudo. El hombre soltó un quejido.

"¡Eres un mal perdedor!"

"¡Yo nunca pierdo!" – exclamó Terrence riendo.

Por respuesta, Stear le arrojó una bola, que Terry hábilmente esquivó. Bolas de billar empezaron a rodar por todo el bar mientras los dos hombres intentaban golpearse. El dueño se acercó a ellos para regañarlos. Apenados, los dos tomaron asiento mientras se terminaban un whisky.

"Eso estuvo divertido"- dijo Terrence.

"No me regañaban así desde el colegio."

"¿Te acuerdas de esos días?"

"Parece que fue hace siglos."

Volvieron a guardar silencio mientras bebían recordando los días de colegio cuando la vida parecía más simple. No hacía mucho de aquello pero ambas vidas habían pasado tanto dolor, tantas experiencias para su corta edad, que por un momento se sintieron muy viejos para tener casi veinte años.

"¿Quieres ir a cenar a casa? Candy se alegrará de verte" – dijo Terry por fin.

"Prefiero no verla. No podría despedirme de ella."

"¿Despedirte?"

"Me marcho a Europa esta noche, Grandchester."

"¿A Europa? ¿Qué rayos vas a hacer al viejo continente?"

"A hacer algo útil."

Terrence lo miró con el cejo fruncido, intentando comprender las palabras de Stear. Los ojos del actor se abrieron de par en par.

"No me digas que tu…"

"Sí."

"¿Para qué? Esa pelea no es tuya."

"Eso es lo de menos, Grandchester."

"¡No seas altruista, Stear! Estamos hablando de tu vida."

"Correcto. Es mi vida y haré lo que me plazca."

"Has perdido el juicio."

"Nunca he estado tan cuerdo, Grandchester. Me embarco esta noche."

"Si te dejo…"- lo amenazó Terrence.

"¿Si me dejas?"

"Candy nunca me perdonará si te dejo ir."

"¿Qué vas a hacer para detenerme?"

"Convencerte…aunque tenga que hacerlo a palos."

"¿Ah sí?"

"Anda, termina tu trago y vamos a casa. Estoy seguro que Candy te convencerá."

"Nadie me hará cambiar de parecer."

"¿Lo vas a hacer fácil o difícil?" – preguntó el actor remangándose la camisa.

"No me vas a detener."

"No seas necio. Levántate y vamos a casa."

"¡No!"

"A palos, entonces" – dijo el actor tomándolo del saco.

"¡Suéltame!" – dijo Stear sacudiéndose.

Stear no esperó a que Terrence lanzara el primer golpe y su puño se estrelló en el abdomen del actor, dejándolo sin aire.

"Golpe…bajo…"- dijo el actor desde el suelo.

"Todo se vale."

"No…estaba…prevenido…"

"El elemento sorpresa."

Stear empezó a reír mientras Terrence intentaba recuperarse.

"Además, te tenía guardado ese golpe hace mucho" – dijo Stear ayudándolo a levantar.

"Supongo que me lo merecía."

"No lo dudes ni por un instante como tampoco debes dudar que si haces que Candy derrame una sola lagrima, acabaré contigo."

"¿Me amenazas?"

"Te lo advierto. Si la haces sufrir de nuevo, te prometo que no tendrás otra oportunidad. Vendré por ella y no la volverás a encontrar jamás ¿entendido?"

"Entendido" – contestó él.

"¿A qué hora partes?"

"En un par de horas" – dijo Stear mirando su reloj.

"¿Seguro que no quieres despedirte de ella?"

"No puedo hacerlo."

"Te entiendo. ¿Quieres que te haga compañía?"

"No. Vete a tu hogar, Terrence, y abraza a Candy por mí."

"Así lo haré."

"Promete que la cuidarás, Grandchester."

"Más que a mi vida."

Stear estiró su mano hacia el actor y este la estrechó con firmeza.

"Buen viaje, Stear."

"Gracias. Y Terrence…"

"¿Qué?"

"Nunca sucedió nada entre nosotros."

Terrence miró a Stear con sorpresa.

"Eso no importa ya."

"Quería que lo supieras. Ella nunca dejó de amarte, ni por un solo instante."

"No era necesario…pero gracias."

"Adios, Terrence Grandchester."

"Adios, Alister Cornwall."

El actor le dio una última mirada antes de abandonar el bar.

Archibald Cornwall había tenido un mal presentimiento todo el día. Desde la partida misteriosa de Stear días atrás no podía dormir ni concentrarse. Para colmo, Albert lo había dejado al frente de la empresa y tuvo que resolver más de un problema en su ausencia. Annie lo había buscado toda la tarde aludiendo que era urgente que él fuera a su casa después del trabajo y allá se dirigía.

"¡Archi, que bueno que viniste!"

El besó la mejilla de su prometida antes de sentarse junto a ella en el sofá.

"¿Qué sucede, amor?"

"Te llegó esto" – dijo entregándole un sobre.

"¿Una carta?"

"Mira el remitente. Es de Stear."

"¿Por qué me enviaría una carta aquí?"

"Ábrela."

Annie observó cómo los ojos de su prometido se abrían de par en par mientras leía la carta. El más joven de los Cornwall estrujó la carta entre las manos.

"¡No puede ser!"

"¿Qué sucede, Archi?"

"¡Stear! ¡Stear se marcha a la guerra!"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Se va a la guerra" – dijo entregándole la carta a Annie.

La morena comprobó que era cierto y se enteró que Stear había enviado la carta ahí porque "Archi vas a necesitar consuelo y sólo tu prometida podrá dártelo".

"Archi, no sé qué decir" - dijo tomando su mano.

"¡Hay que detenerlo!"

"Pero ¿cómo?"

"Sólo hay un lugar del que puede partir."

"¡Nueva York!"

"¡Exacto! ¡Tengo que llamar a Albert!"

El joven llamó al hotel y le informaron que Albert no estaba. Archi dejó un recado para él y se volvió hacia su prometida.

"¡Debo ir!"

"No podrás alcanzarlo, Archi."

"Tengo que hacer algo."

"Llama a Candy."

"¿A Candy?"

"Ella podrá detenerlo. Stear escuchará a Candy."

"Annie…yo no puedo…"

"Entonces lo haré yo."

Candy esperaba a Terrence en el saloncito cuando le informaron que tenía una llamada. Extrañada tomó el auricular.

"Candy es Annie. Escucha, necesitamos tu ayuda. Es Stear."

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Stear se va a Europa."

"¿A Europa? ¡Están en guerra!"

"Se va a la guerra, Candy. No sabemos dónde está pero creemos que esta en Nueva York. Si lo ves, si te va a visitar, enciérralo si es preciso pero no lo dejes ir."

"Lo detendré."

"Candy, Archi quiere hablarte."

"¿Archi?"

De inmediato la voz de Archi habló.

"Candy, tienes que detenerlo."

"Lo haré, Archi."

"Si algo le sucede a mi hermano, será culpa tuya. ¡Si algo le pasa, será tu culpa! ¡Es por tu culpa que él se marcha! ¡Destrozaste su corazón y ahora se quiere morir!"

"¡Archi!" – Dijo Annie antes de arrebatarle el auricular – "Candy…"

"Annie…yo…"

"No le hagas caso. Llámanos si lo ves."

"¡Por supuesto! Voy a llamar a Albert. Él podrá ayudarme."

"Llamamos al hotel pero no está."

"Volveré a intentarlo. Te llamaré luego, Annie."

"Esperaremos tu llamada, Candy."

La mujer colgó con Annie y llamó al hotel. Obtuvo la misma respuesta que ella y dejó un mensaje para Albert. Ni bien había colgado cuando Terrence apareció en la sala.

"Buenas noches, amor" – la saludó.

Candy corrió hacia él. Terrence la abrazó y notó su agitación.

"¿Qué te sucede?"

"¡Terry! Me llamaron de Chicago. ¡Stear se va a la guerra!"

"Lo sé."

"¿Lo sabes?"

"Estuve con él hace rato. Cornwall apareció en el teatro y fuimos a tomar un trago. Me dijo que se iba a la guerra entre otras cosas."

"¿Por qué no lo detuviste?"

"¿Detenerlo?"

"¡Es una locura! Stear no puede ir."

"Nadie lo puede detener."

"¡Claro que sí!" – Exclamó Candy – "¿Dónde lo dejaste?"

"En un bar cerca del teatro."

"¡Tengo que detenerlo!"

"¡Espera! Iré contigo."

"No. Tengo que hacerlo sola" – dijo besando la mejilla de su esposo.

"Pero…"

"Cuida de Alex. Volveré con Stear aunque sea lo último que haga."

"¡Pero Candy!"

"Si llama Albert, dile lo que está sucediendo."

Candy corría por el puerto llamando a Stear a gritos. El cantinero le había informado que Stear había partido hacia allá rato antes de su llegada. La rubia corría desesperadamente, buscando el barco que partiría esa noche hacia Europa.

Más adelante pudo ver a un grupo de hombres con un bolso a la espalda y supo que eran los militares. Se coló entre ellos buscando a su primo y a más de uno lo tomó por la manga pensando que era él.

"¡Lo siento!" – se disculpó.

"¿Qué te pasa, bonita? ¿A quién buscas?" – le preguntaron.

"A mi primo. Es alto, de cabellos oscuros…"

"Yo puedo ser tu primo o lo que tú quieras" – le dijo uno de ellos.

Los hombres se echaron a reír mientras Candy se alejaba de ellos para seguir a otro grupo. Corrió hasta alcanzarlos y su corazón dio un brinco al ver a Stear. Él se sorprendió y la tomó del brazo para alejarse del grupo. Se miraron frente a frente por unos segundos: ella pensando en lo delgado que él aún estaba, él pensando en lo hermosa que ella lucía.

"¡Candy! ¿Qué haces aquí? Este no es un lugar para una dama."

"¡Vine por ti!" – dijo arrojándose a sus brazos – "¡No te vayas!"

El hombre contuvo el aliento y cerró los ojos. ¡Qué difícil era sentir los brazos de ella a su alrededor y no poder besarla o amarla! Se soltó del abrazo de la rubia y la miró con seriedad.

"No puedes evitarlo, Candy."

"¡No te puedes ir, Stear! Perdóname, por favor."

"¿Perdonarte?"

"No te vayas o no podré vivir con la culpa si algo te sucede."

"¿La culpa? ¿De qué hablas?"

"Te vas por mi culpa…por lo que te hice…"

"¡Oh, Candy! ¿Eso crees?"

Ella no pudo contestar. Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir por su rostro. Stear sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y secó sus lágrimas.

"Estás en un error, Candy."

"Archi me lo dijo."

"¿Qué te dijo ese cabeza de piedra?"

"Me dijo…que te ibas…por mi culpa…por lo que sucedió con nuestro compromiso" – le explicó.

"Eso no es verdad."

"Pero Archi…"

"¡Archi está equivocado!"

El hombre cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse. Se hizo una nota mental de escribir una carta a su hermano e insultarlo por inquietar a Candy.

"¿Stear?" – lo llamó ella.

"Candy, necesito que me perdones" – dijo mirándola.

"¿Perdonarte?"

"Necesito que me perdones por tratar de atarte a mí. Siempre fuiste honesta conmigo y dentro de mí, siempre supe que no habías olvidado a Grandchester."

"Lo siento."

"No lo lamentes, Candy. Tú me hiciste vivir uno de mis sueños de adolescente y siempre te recordaré por eso."

"Eres demasiado bueno, Stear."

"Uno despierta de los sueños, Candy y ahora tengo otro que cumplir."

El hombre se acomodó el frente del uniforme y dio un paso hacia atrás.

"¿No me vas a decir lo apuesto que me veo de soldado?" – preguntó juguetón.

"Con o sin uniforme eres apuesto pero no entiendo por qué te vas."

"Necesito hacer algo de provecho. Ellos necesitan ayuda, Candy."

"¿Por qué, tú?"

"¿Por qué, no?"

"Pero… ¡tienes lentes!" – dijo Candy buscando una razón.

"A los voluntarios no les pueden decir que no" – sonrió Stear.

"No te vayas, Stear."

"Tengo que hacerlo, Candy."

"Piensa en Archi."

"Archi tiene a Annie."

"Piensa en mí."

"Tú tienes a Grandchester y a Alex. Te hace feliz ¿verdad? Lo puedo ver en tu mirada pero quiero escucharte decirlo."

"Sí, él me hace feliz."

"No es tan mal tipo…una vez que lo conoces."

"Ha cambiado, Stear. Me ha demostrado que puedo confiar en él."

"Entonces es un buen esposo y padre."

"Lo es."

Un silbato se escuchó a la distancia, sobresaltándolos. Unas gotas empezaron a caer nuevamente. Stear colocó su abrigo impermeable sobre Candy.

"Te mojarás, Stear."

"Estaré bien. Debes cuidarte porque tienes a Alex. ¿Cómo está?"

"Ya camina y habla."

"¿Si? Bésalo de mi parte" – dijo haciendo señas a un taxi.

El coche se detuvo junto a ellos. Candy miró a Stear.

"Sube, Candy. Debo marcharme."

"¡No te dejaré ir!"

Candy se abrazó a él con fuerza y escondió el rostro en su pecho.

"Déjame ir, Candy. No seas niña."

"¡No te puedes ir! ¡Te necesitamos aquí!"

"Me necesitan allá" – dijo intentado soltarse.

"¡No, no y no!" – dijo alzando el rostro pecoso hacia él

"¡Sí, si y si! ¡Me vas a soltar!"

"¡No!"

Para su enorme sorpresa, los labios de Stear cayeron sobre los suyos para besarla.

Candy sólo tardó una fracción de segundo en retroceder.

"¡Stear!"

"¡Te dije que me ibas a soltar!" – dijo riendo.

"¡Eres…!"

La lluvia continuaba cayendo sobre ellos, las gotas posándose en los espejuelos del inventor. El hombre dio un paso hacia ella, tomando su barbilla entre los dedos y susurró:

"Sólo hay una cosa que quiero que entiendas: mi decisión de irme a la guerra no tiene nada que ver contigo ni con lo que pasó. Me voy porque quiero hacer algo útil. Estoy hastiado de esta vida sin sentido."

"Stear…"

"Adiós, querida Candy. Prométeme que serás feliz."

"Prométeme que te cuidarás."

"Tú primero…"

"Los dos a la vez…"

Se miraron como muchachos traviesos y a la vez exclamaron.

"¡Lo prometo!"

Candy logró sonreír en medio de sus lágrimas. Stear le entregó un medallón con el escudo Cornwall.

"Es para Alexander."

"Gracias."

"Debo irme, Candy. Cuídate."

"¿Escribirás?"

"Lo intentaré y ten paciencia con Archi."

"Él me odia."

"No es cierto. Es un necio pero ya entenderá. Te quiere y siempre lo hará" – abrió la puerta del coche – "Anda, sube."

"Tu abrigo…"

"Quédatelo. Me lo das la próxima vez que me veas."

"Está bien. Es un trato."

Candy lo abrazó y lo besó en los labios llena de afecto.

"Adiós, Stear."

"Nunca digas adiós, Candy. Esto es un hasta pronto."

"Hasta pronto" – dijo abordando el taxi.

El auto arrancó y ella se volvió para mirarlo por la ventanilla posterior. Stear agitó su mano en el aire y la vio partir, alejarse del puerto antes de perderse por las calles. Un nuevo silbido lo hizo empezar a correr hacia su barco mientras sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia.

"Adiós, mi precioso amor" – pensó con tristeza

Candy regresó a casa cerca de la medianoche sintiéndose derrotada. Apenas abrieron la puerta, se arrojó a los brazos de Terrence que la esperaba junto a la puerta.

"¡Candy! ¿Qué te sucede?"

"¡Se ha marchado! ¡No lo pude detener!" – dijo entre lágrimas.

"¿Se marchó?"

La rubia levantó la voz para encontrarse con Albert.

"Vine tan pronto recibí tu mensaje, Candy."

"¡Oh, Albert! Es demasiado tarde. Se marchó a Europa, dijo que tenía que hacerlo, que estaba cansado de esta vida inútil."

El hombre se recostó contra la pared, apesadumbrado por las palabras pronunciadas por Candy. En el fondo de su ser, podía comprenderlo. Stear estaba buscando lo que él había buscado antes de asumir su rol como jefe de la familia Andrey.

"Estaba escrito"- murmuró Albert.

"¿Qué dices?"

"Era su destino. Todos tenemos un destino" – contestó el rubio.

Candy sollozó entre los brazos de su esposo.

"Cálmate" – Terry acariciaba su cabeza.

"No pude detenerlo."

"No estaba en tus manos hacerlo" – la reconfortó Albert.

"Archi nunca me va a perdonar" – sollozó Candy.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Si algo le sucede a Stear, Archi no me va a perdonar."

"Nada le va a suceder" – dijo Albert con firmeza.

Terry miró a su amigo y a su esposa con preocupación. Elevó una plegaria silenciosa porque las palabras de Albert fueran proféticas.

En Chicago, Archi también lloraba. Su prometida lo sostenía contra su pecho como si fuera un niño pequeño, tratando de reconfortarlo.

"Me he quedado solo, Annie."

"No estás solo, mi amor. Me tienes a mí."

"Lo sé preciosa pero…mis padres nunca están… ¿entiendes? Siempre éramos los dos, siempre estábamos juntos."

"Él regresará, Archi" – dijo acariciando su cabello.

"¿Y si no?" – preguntó con amargura.

"No digas eso. Stear regresará, ya verás y será el orgullo de la familia."

Archi cerró los ojos mientras Annie rezaba por el pronto retorno de Stear, su oración uniéndose en los cielos a la de Terrence.


	36. CAPITULO 36 EL PASADO NO SE OLVIDA

"Susana ¿estás lista para volver a casa?"

La mujer levantó la mirada hacia el doctor y las enfermeras que le sonreían desde el marco de la puerta.

"Tengo miedo" – dijo levantándose – "no creo estar lista."

"No debes tener miedo, Susana, es allá afuera donde perteneces y yo te puede asegurar que estás lista."

"¿En verdad lo cree Doctor Adams?"

"Lo creo, Susana, pero lo importante es que lo creas tú con tu corazón."

"¿Cómo enfrentar el mundo, doctor?"

"No estás sola, Susana. Tienes a tu madre y ella te espera ansiosamente en el vestíbulo."

Susana tragó en seco al recordar que su madre había pasado las últimas ocho semanas visitándola todos los días, intentando ayudarla a superar la crisis que había sufrido. Elizabeth Marlowe sintió que su corazón se encogía al ver a su hija aparecer junto a ella. Susana le sonrió y se abrazaron con fuerza mientras el doctor las observaba.

"Cuídate mucho, Susana."

"Gracias por sus cuidados, doctor."

"Adiós señora Marlowe y que tengan buen viaje."

"¿Buen viaje?" – preguntó Susana.

"Te diré todo en el coche" – dijo Elizabeth tomando la maleta de su hija. Ambas abordaron el coche de alquiler que las esperaba -"He planeado un viaje a Florida, Susana."

"¿A Florida?"

"Quiero que conozcas el mar, linda" – dijo acariciando su cabeza – "Hice arreglos para alquilar una casita frente a la playa ¿qué te parece?"

"¿No es demasiado dinero, mamá?"

"No te preocupes por eso, Susy. Conseguí alquilar una casa a muy buen precio por el resto de la temporada. ¡Verás lo bien que lo pasamos, Susana! Mereces unas vacaciones."

"¿Merecer? Mamá, no merezco nada, me he comportado como una tonta."

"No hables del pasado, Susana. Sólo piensa en lo mucho que vamos a disfrutar y ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor conoces a alguien interesante."

"¿Quién se va a interesar en mí, mamá? Acabo de salir de una institución mental."

"Casa de reposo" – la corrigió.

"Sólo puedo imaginarme lo que la gente piensa de mí."

"Nadie sabe dónde has estado, querida. Dije que estabas visitando unos parientes en Boston. No tienen por qué saber la verdad."

"Terrence tenía razón al decirme que estaba loca."

"No hables de él, Susy, recuerda lo que te dijo el doctor."

"Mamá…quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo sucedido."

"No tienes que disculparte, soy tu madre."

El auto se detuvo frente a la casa de las Marlowe y descendieron. EL chofer subió tras Elizabeth, la valija de Susana en su mano, mientras ella recogía el periódico. De inmediato buscó la página de espectáculos y vio el anuncio del próximo estreno de la compañía Stratford.

"Susana ¿qué haces?"

"Nada" – mintió subiendo los escalones de dos en dos.

La joven se dejó caer en una butaca mientras Elizabeth pagaba al chofer.

"¿Te sientes bien?" - preguntó Elizabeth al notar la palidez de su hija.

"Estoy un poco cansada."

"¿Por qué no te vas a descansar? Recuerda que el doctor dijo que no debías agitarte. Anda – dijo besando su frente – te llamaré a la hora de la cena."

"Gracias" – dijo antes de ir a su recamara.

Ella se sentó en la cama y extendió el periódico frente a ella para leer el artículo que había llamado su atención.

"¡Ya van a estrenar la obra! ¡Seguro que Terrence será magnifico!"

No pudo evitar sentirse culpable al darse cuenta que estaba desobedeciendo al doctor. Las recomendaciones habían sido muy específicas: que descansara, que no se agitara por nada, y que se mantuviera lejos del objeto de su obsesión, Terrence.

"No estoy haciendo nada malo…y además, no es mi culpa si el periódico habla sobre él."

Susana se tendió sobre el colchón y cerró los ojos mientras recordaba el rostro apuesto de su ex amante…muy a su pesar, se estremeció al recordarlo.

"Debo olvidarlo. Él está casado y es feliz con Candy y su hijo" – se dijo con tristeza.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y la apartó con rabia. Sabía que no tenía sentido llorar por él pero el llanto se negaba a parar.

Archi arrojó el contrato que estaba leyendo al suelo con rabia. Llevaba más de una hora en la misma página y no lograba entender lo que estaba leyendo.

"El que dijo que el trabajo me distraería estaba mintiendo" – dijo suspirando.

La verdad era que estaba preocupado porque desde la partida de Stear, cinco semanas atrás, no había recibido más que una carta de su hermano. Abrió el cajón de su escritorio y volvió a leerla.

"Querido Archi:

¡Cabeza de piedra! Sí, te acabo de llamar así. ¿Quién te dijo que Candy era culpable de mi partida? ¿Cómo pudiste acusarla? Si no fuera porque ella fue a buscarme al puerto no lo hubiera sabido. ¡Pobrecilla! Estaba llorando y se sentía tan culpable.

Hermano, debes entender. Nadie me hubiera detenido, ni siquiera Candy – imagino que fue por eso que le avisaste. Te lo dije en mi carta de despedida y te lo vuelvo a repetir: Me marché porque esa era mi voluntad. ¿Entiendes? MI VOLUNTAD. Comprende hermano que vivir en Chicago y trabajar en un despacho me estaba ahogando. Tengo espíritu de aventura y en esta, puedo ayudar a mi prójimo.

No te preocupes por mí. La vida militar no es tan mala, al menos no lo ha sido hasta ahora. Nos levantamos temprano y nos acostamos tarde. La comida no es tan mala y mi trabajo tampoco. Me han asignado al departamento de comunicaciones…jeje…por fin practicaré el francés, el italiano y el alemán que Tía Elroy nos obligó a aprender. Si te soy sincero esperaba poder volar pero me dijeron que tienen suficientes pilotos…supongo que eso es bueno ¿verdad?

Ahora, quiero que me prometas algo ¡y no puedes decir que no! Quiero que te reconcilies con Candy. Ella aún nos necesita…no te olvides que le prometimos a Anthony cuidar de ella siempre. Me despido por ahora, querido hermano. Sé que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto. Stear."

Archi dobló la carta con cuidado y volvió a guardarla.

"¿Por qué no puedo sacudirme este presentimiento?"

Suponía que debía alegrarse de que su hermano estuviera en tierra y no en combate pero el silencio de Stear lo agobiaba. Una vez más tuvo aquel pensamiento y decidió que tenía que hacerlo. Justo en ese instante se abrió la puerta de su oficina y entró Albert.

"¿Has terminado el contrato?"

"¡Albert! Justo iba a buscarte" – dijo Archi mirándolo.

"¿Hay un error en el contrato?"

"¡Olvídate del contrato! ¡Albert, tengo que ir tras él!"

Las palabras de Archi hicieron sobresaltar al jefe del clan Andrey.

"No me mires así, Albert. No he dormido en varias noches pensando en esto y ya lo decidí: voy a ir por Stear y regresarlo a rastras si es necesario."

"Yo te regresaré a rastras si se te ocurre irte. No permitiré, de ninguna manera, que te vayas a Europa."

"No te estoy pidiendo permiso, Albert" – dijo Archi con seriedad.

"Igual te estoy diciendo que no vas a ir."

"¡No puedes prohibirme que vaya!"

"Claro que puedo. Soy el jefe de la familia."

"Soy un Cornwall y tú eres un Andrey" – lo desafió.

"¿Quieres que hablemos de linaje, Archi?" – Albert levantó una ceja.

"Tienes que entender."

"Lo único que entiendo es que se te ha ocurrido una idea descabellada y no permitiré que te vayas. Tus padres jamás me perdonarían si algo te sucede."

"Eso es lo mismo que pienso yo: jamás me perdonaré si algo le sucede a mi hermano."

"Archi, Stear se marchó porque tomó la decisión de luchar por un ideal, lo tuyo es algo diferente. Además, no hay garantías que te envíen al mismo lugar que Stear. ¿Qué harás si no lo encuentras?"

"Buscaré la manera que estemos juntos, Albert. No vas a detenerme."

"Si intentas irte, créeme, te traeré de regreso antes que el tren parta de la estación. ¿Vas a dejar a Annie?"

"¡Tengo que hacerlo!"

"No es verdad y no te dejaré hacerlo. Es mejor esperar aquí por el regreso de Stear."

"¿Y si no regresa?"

Archi acababa de formular la pregunta que nadie se atrevía a hacer y Albert lo miró con seriedad. El joven se dejó caer en su sillón intentando contener lágrimas de frustración. Albert le alcanzó una copa de whisky y se sentó junto a él. Guardaron silencio mirando como el atardecer caía afuera de la ventana de la oficina.

"¿Has sabido algo de Candy?" – preguntó Archi por fin.

"Hablé con ella ayer. Quería saber si asistiríamos al estreno de Terrence."

"¿Al estreno de Grandchester? Pensé que eso ya había pasado ¿no lleva como un siglo en ensayos?"

"Parece que no es tan sencillo como creíamos" – dijo Albert sonriendo – "¿te interesa ir?"

Albert pudo ver a Archi debatiéndose con su orgullo antes de responder. La petición de Stear resonó en la cabeza de Cornwall y dejó escapar un suspiro antes de hablar.

"No sería mala idea, hace mucho que no veo a mi sobrino."

Terrence abrió la puerta de la habitación con cuidado para no despertar a su esposa. El reloj de la sala marcó las dos de la mañana y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta. Avanzó hacia la cama y se detuvo junto a ella para contemplar a su esposa con una sonrisa.

"Parece la bella durmiente".

Candy se movió y la sabana resbaló para mostrar uno de sus blancos hombros. El hombre se inclinó y posó un beso húmedo sobre su piel. En medio de su sueño, Candy soltó un gemido de placer y Terry sintió la sangre agitarse en sus venas. Con rapidez se deshizo de su ropa y se tendió junto a ella para rodearla con los brazos.

"Candy…"

Terry llevó su boca hacia la de ella y empezó a besarla con suavidad mientras sus manos se deslizaban bajo la bata. Una vez más se maravilló de la calidez del cuerpo de Candy y dejó que sus manos vagaran sobre ella. En medio de su sopor, Candy empezó a despertar sintiendo un cosquilleo muy agradable recorrerla. Entreabrió los labios para suspirar y Terrence tomó eso como una invitación.

El beso apasionado de su esposo terminó de despertarla y abrió los ojos para ver la cabeza morena de Terry descender hacia sus pechos. Las manos de él apartaron el frente de su bata. Candy arqueó la espalda instintivamente ante su caricia.

"Humm… ¿recién llegas?" – preguntó acariciando la cabellera oscura.

"Hace poco" – dijo recostándose sobre ella.

"Es tan tarde…te he extrañado" - murmuró besando su cuello.

"Lo sé, amor" - dejó escapar un suspiro.

"¿Va todo bien?" – preguntó ella deslizando sus manos por la espalda de Terry.

"Muy bien" – contestó antes de mordisquear la piel de su hombro.

El hombre sonrió con arrogancia y llevó sus labios hacia la piel del cuello que ella exponía para mordisquearla y dejar su marca en ella.

"Te amo"- dijo ella entre suspiros.

"Y yo a ti."

"Debes estar exhausto" – comentó ella.

"Jamás lo estaré para amarte" – dijo acostándose sobre la cama.

El la atrajo hacia sus brazos y besó su frente.

"Lamento haberte despertado."

"Sí, claro" – dijo ella sonriendo.

"Te necesitaba. Estuve pensando en ti todo el día."

"Mentiroso" – dijo ella levantando la cabeza para mirarlo.

"¿Por qué no me crees?"

"Porque estás demasiado ocupado con el teatro. Estamos cerca del estreno."

"Muy cerca y estoy más nervioso de lo que creía" – dijo acariciando los rizos de su esposa – "tanto que tengo ganas de fumar."

"¡Ni se te ocurra, Terrence Grandchester!"

"No te preocupes…tengo mi armónica" – dijo sonriendo.

"No tienes que estar nervioso, todo va a salir bien."

"¿Y si no? ¿Te imaginas el papelón que sería si mi debut en Broadway es un fracaso?"

"No lo será" – dijo besando su nariz – "eres demasiado talentoso."

"¿Tú crees?"

"¿Estás buscando que te de halagos?"

Terrence soltó una carcajada.

"Me conoces demasiado bien, pecosa mía. Dime algo ¿cómo te sientes?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Puedo ver que todavía tienes un poco de tristeza en los ojos… ¿no has tenido noticias de Stear? Seguro que está bien."

"No puedo creer que se fue y que no lo pude detener."

"No puedes detener a quien no quiere ser detenido, Candy."

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Tal vez si le hubiera dado un buen golpe."

"Te aseguro que una vez que hubiera recuperado la conciencia, se habría marchado igual. Mírame a mí, Candy."

"¿A ti?"

"Nada pudo detenerme cuando quise marcharme."

"Es cierto…ni siquiera yo" – añadió en voz baja.

"Lo siento, pecosa…parece que no se puede olvidar el pasado ¿eh?" "Yo intentaba consolarte" –dijo estrechándola en sus brazos.

"No te preocupes" – dijo limpiando sus lágrimas – "la intención es la que cuenta."

"Mi amor ¿siempre serás tan positiva?"

"Lo intento. Me recuerdo a que te tengo a ti, a Alex, a mi familia…"

"Nosotros somos los afortunados al tenerte" – le sonrió.

"¿Crees que Stear regresará?"

Terrence la miró con cautela y contempló la respuesta a darle.

"¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?"

"Es la guerra, Terry. Pueden…sucederle…cosas…"

"Nada le sucederá. Tus oraciones lo cuidarán."

"¿Realmente lo crees?"

"Lo creo…tu rezabas por mi cuando nos separamos ¿verdad?"

"Sí… ¿cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque en los momentos más bajos de mi vida, cuando pudieron sucederme mil cosas horrendas, nunca me sucedieron. Tú, pecosa mía y tus oraciones me guardaron de todo mal. Estoy seguro que Stear estará bien."

"Te amo, Terrence Grandchester."

"Y yo te amo a ti, Candy Grandchester."

"Candy White Andrey Grandchester" – lo corrigió.

"Da igual…llámate cómo quieres…eres mía" – dijo sonriendo.

"Ya no hables tanto" – dijo besando su mejilla – "mejor cierra los ojos y descansa, es muy tarde."

"Te amo Candy."

"¿Me amas?"

"Mucho. Mi amor por ti es como el número de estrellas en el cielo…te amaré por siempre mi amor."

"¿No me dejarás nunca?"

"Jamás…"

Y selló su promesa con un beso de amor.

La habitación de Alex era un desorden total. El pequeñín tenía carritos de madera, cubos, rompecabezas y tambores regados por el suelo. Candy suspiró resignada y se sentó sobre la alfombra para mirar a su hijo.

"Esto parece una juguetería. El duque debe estarle comprando toda la tienda".

Era relativamente cierto. Desde la aparición de Richard, no pasaba ni un solo día en que no trajera algún regalo para su nieto. A Candy no le agradaba mucho la idea que Alex fuera tan consentido pero tampoco sabía cómo decirle a un abuelo que no comprara juguetes para su nieto.

"¿Cómo prohibírselo?"

"Mama" – dijo Alex acercándose a ella – "eto…guiro…"

Candy miró a su hijo con curiosidad, preguntándose que estaría tratando de decirle y lo abrazó. Alex levantó su manita y le mostró a su madre lo que sostenía.

"¡El sonajero de Stear!" – pensó con nostalgia.

Era aquel sonajero de plata que Stear le había regalado al nacer Alex, cuando ellos estaban comprometidos. Los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente y no pudo evitar decirse que si se hubiera casado con él, Stear jamás habría partido a la guerra.

"Es muy fino ese juguete…"

Candy levantó la mirada hacia su suegro que estaba parado en la puerta.

"Y muy costoso. Es de plata ¿verdad?"

"Sí."

"Quien se lo haya regalado te tenía mucho cariño."

"¡Abu!" – exclamó Alex y corrió a los brazos de su abuelo.

"Fue mi primo, Alister."

"¿El que fue tu prometido?" – dijo alzando a Alex.

"Duque…" - dijo en tono serio.

Richard entendió el malestar de Candy y dejó el tema a un lado. Se asomó tras la puerta y sacó a relucir un caballito de madera. Alex soltó gritos de felicidad antes de escabullirse de los brazos de su abuelo. Una sonrisa de orgullo se dibujó en el rostro del hombre al ver al futuro jinete de la familia Grandchester.

"¿Te gusta, Candy?"

"¡Está precioso y a Alex le ha encantado!"

"Me aseguraré que tenga los mejores instructores de equitación…todos serán campeones."

"Está consintiendo demasiado a Alex, duque."

"Nada le pasará. Estoy seguro que tú lo disciplinarás cuando se lo merezca" –le dijo sonriendo.

"¿No lo hará usted?"

"¿Yo? ¡No! Para eso están los padres."

Candy se puso de pie y el sonajero cayó al suelo. La rubia sintió que él corazón se le encogía y se apresuró a levantarlo. El duque notó su nerviosismo.

"¿Dónde está tu primo ahora?"

"Se marchó a la guerra."

"¿A la guerra?" – se sorprendió el duque.

"Sí, es voluntario."

"¡Vaya! ¿Sabes adonde fue asignado?"

"A las costas de Francia."

"Tu familia debe estar sufriendo por su ausencia."

"Mucho pero él no regresará hasta que sienta que ha cumplido con su misión."

"Tengo conocidos en el ejército, Candy. ¿Te gustaría que intercediera por él?"

"¿Qué podría hacerse?"

"Bueno, podría pedirles que lo cuiden un poco ¿sabes?"

"¿Usted haría eso por mí?"

"Eres la madre de mi nieto…si tú estás triste, él lo estará, y no queremos eso. Deja todos en mis manos, Candy" – le sonrió.

"No se cómo darle las gracias."

"Dámelas cuando él regrese a casa sano y salvo. Él va a hacerlo, ya verás."

"¿Cómo puede saberlo?"

"Los ingleses acabaremos con esta guerra, Candy, ya verás" - dijo orgulloso.

"¿Está seguro de eso?"

"¡Muy seguro! Es por eso que no temo regresar una vez que Terrence haya tenido su estreno."

"Es cierto…"

"¿Qué?"

"A veces olvido que regresaremos allá."

No te preocupes. A mí no se me olvida" – dijo alzando a Alex en brazos – "Me aseguraré que este pequeñín reciba la educación de un rey."

Candy suspiró resignada.

Archi salió de la oficina y se dirigió a casa de los Brighton. Hacía días que no veía a su prometida y eso que él y Albert se habían mudado a la villa de Chicago días después de la partida de Stear. Albert le había propuesto lo idea y él la había aceptado gustoso ya que Lakewood sin su hermano ya no era su hogar.

El lacayo le abrió la puerta y luego de saludarlo respetuosamente lo hizo pasar al estudio. Casi enseguida apareció Annie vestida en un lindo traje de verano. Archi la tomó en sus brazos y la hizo girar por los aires hasta que ella rió como una niña.

"Te amo" – le dijo él abrazándola.

"Y yo te amo a ti" – dijo besando su mejilla.

"¿Sabes? He decidido viajar a Nueva York."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí y vendrás con Albert y conmigo…asistiremos al estreno de Grandchester" – dijo haciendo un mohín.

"Candy se pondrá feliz ¡Oh, Archi, me alegro tanto!"

"Voy a hacerle caso a Stear pero no será nada fácil. ¿Crees que Candy me reciba?"

"¡Por supuesto! Ella siempre pregunta por ti."

"¿A pesar de todo?"

"Te quiere como a un hermano, Archi" – dijo tomando su mano – "lo cual fue a mi favor porque ahora estás conmigo."

"No sé qué haría si no estuvieras aquí, Annie. Te necesito tanto como se necesita el aire."

Ella miró a su prometido con sorpresa ya que Archi no acostumbraba ser muy elocuente.

"¿Por qué me miras así, preciosa?"

"Nunca me habías dicho algo así."

"Eso es un error" – dijo tomando su barbilla entre los dedos – "Quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi corazón, Annie Brighton y que jamás podría estar sin ti. Te adoro…eres la única mujer para mi…no hay nadie más hermosa que tú."

"¿Ni más elegante?" – preguntó con picardía.

"Sólo yo" – contestó siguiéndole el juego.

"Entonces seremos los elegantes más famosos de Chicago, Archi."

"¡Cielos! Vamos a tener que gastar mucho dinero en sastres y modistas."

Ella le sonrió antes de abrazarlo.

"¿Cómo pude ser tan afortunada? Tengo unos padres maravillosos, una hermana bondadosa y… un novio igual de vanidoso que yo."

Archi le hizo cosquillas y ella dio un brinco antes de darle un manotón.

"Veo que aprendiste eso de Candy, Annie"– se quejó él.

"No seas atrevido. Sabes que no me gustan las cosquillas."

"¿Ah, no?"

Ella se levantó del sofá al notar las intenciones de su prometido y empezó a correr hacia la puerta. Archi la siguió y logró aprisionarla contra la pared con su cuerpo.

"Prepárate a reír" – le dijo Archi antes de cosquillearla.

Annie decidió olvidarse del protocolo y deslizó su mano dentro del saco de su novio para buscar ese punto sensible cerca del ombligo.

"¡Hey!" – gritó el joven dando un salto.

Se atacaron sin piedad y tropezaron cayendo al suelo. En medio de su juego no se percataron de la cercanía de sus cuerpos al estar Archi sobre ella. Rieron sin parar hasta que casi perdieron la respiración y sus miradas se encontraron. Fue entonces que se percataron de sus posiciones y Annie intentó moverse pero Archi la detuvo para mirarla lleno de deseo antes de besarla.

"Me voy a desmayar" – pensó Annie sintiendo el beso apasionado de Archi.

La verdad era que en el tiempo que llevaban juntos, era muy rara la ocasión en que la trataba con tanta pasión. Archi se preciaba de ser un caballero y jamás había intentado nada indecoroso con ella.

Sin embargo esa noche era diferente. Annie podía sentir que él la necesitaba cerca de él, podía leerlo en el lenguaje corporal de su novio…y descubrió que ella también tenía sangre en las venas.

Las manos de la joven volaron hacia la camisa de Archi, halándola fuera del pantalón para deslizarlas sobre la piel de su espalda. El recibió la caricia con agrado y se decidió a deslizar sus labios sobre la blanca piel de Annie.

Archi dejaba un rastro húmedo de besos desde su cuello hasta sus hombros mientras sus manos resbalaban por los contornos femeninos. Ella gimió bajo su toque antes de buscar los labios de Archi. Una mano masculina empezó a escabullirse bajo la falda para acariciar el muslo que se erizó bajo su caricia.

"Señorita Annie, ya es hora de cenar."

La voz del mayordomo los hizo volver a la realidad y se miraron avergonzados.

Archi fue el primero en apartarse y le dio la espalda.

"Ya…vamos" – dijo Annie recuperando la cordura también.

"Annie…"- susurró Archi lleno de culpabilidad.

"No digas nada."

"Lo siento" – dijo tomando su mano para besar el dorso.

"No lo sientas…no pasó nada."

"Pudo pasar y eso me habría convertido en un canalla."

"Archi…contéstame algo…"

"Dime."

"¿Por qué siempre me tratas como una muñequita de porcelana?"

"Porque eres muy preciosa para mí, como una joya."

"Soy una mujer, Archi, te lo dije en Escocia hace tanto tiempo."

"Lo sé y por eso te pedí que fueras mi prometida."

"¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta qué termines los estudios?"

"No, hasta que regrese Stear."

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Nos casaremos apenas regrese Stear. No te lo propongo antes porque quiero que él sea mi padrino ¿te parece bien?"

Ella se puso en punta pies para besarlo.

"Voy a escribirle una carta a tu hermano para que regrese pronto...quiero convertirme en tu mujer" – murmuró antes de salir del saloncito.

Archi parpadeó confundido.

"¿Escuché lo que me pareció? ¿Annie?"

Ella se volvió y le guiñó un ojo.

En su despacho, Albert contemplaba las fotos de sus viajes de antaño: en algunas montaba caballos, en otras yaks y en otras elefantes. Había fotos de él en zoológicos, en ciudades, en pueblitos, todas eras recuerdos de una época que él no podía olvidar.

"Acepté tomar mi lugar en la familia pero creo que fue un error".

Hacía tiempo que ese pensamiento asaltaba su cabeza y entre más tiempo pasaba menos satisfecho estaba con su vida. Muy dentro de su ser envidiaba a Stear por la decisión que habia tomado y se preguntó cuándo era que él había perdido ese espíritu libre e independiente.

"Tal vez pueda regresar a África…"

Sonrió al pensar en la reacción de la Tía Elroy si se enteraba que él abandonaría al clan nuevamente. Se recordó a si mismo que ella ya estaba bastante anciana y que él debía ser responsable.

"Yo soy el apellido Andrey…no puedo desaparecer nuevamente…sólo puedo perderme en mis sueños".

¿Por qué él pasado no te deja olvidar?

La noche había caído sobre la ciudad. Grandchester se había despedido de sus compañeros de teatro y caminaba hacia su casa cuando una voz femenina lo llamó.

Se detuvo y se dio vuelta para encontrarse con una mujer muy delgada.

"¡Susana!" – exclamó sorprendido.

"Hola Terrence" – dijo saliendo entre las sombras.

"Susana ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Esperaba verte."

"No creo que…"

"Espera, no vengo a hacerte reclamos sino a pedirte disculpas" – dijo interrumpiéndolo.

"¿Disculpas?" – él levantó una ceja.

"Quiero pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento y el de mi madre meses atrás."

"¿En serio?" – preguntó lleno de escepticismo.

"Fui una tonta. Siempre supe que lo sucedido entre los dos fue cosa de un momento pero me negué a creerlo. Lo que pasa es que me enamoré de ti, Terrence."

"Lo siento en verdad, Susana pero siempre fui honesto contigo."

"Lo sé y por eso quería pedirte disculpas ¿puedes aceptarlas?"

El hombre miró el rostro de la mujer frente a él con pena.

"Las acepto, Susana."

"Gracias. También quiero decirte que me voy de la ciudad, así quedarás tranquilo. Me da mucha pena perderme tu estreno pero te deseo buena suerte, sé que serás todo un éxito."

"Gracias… ¿no piensas regresar al teatro?"

"No…nunca tuve el talento necesario. Al menos no tengo la pasión que tienes tú."

Ella le tendió la mano.

"Te deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo, Terrence."

"Gracias, Susana. Espero que tú también seas muy feliz."

"Adiós" – dijo dando la vuelta.

"Espera ¿adónde te diriges?"

"A mi casa."

"Te acompañaré. Es demasiado tarde para que estés caminando sola por las calles."

"Siempre tan caballero."

Los dos caminaron en silencio en resto del camino. Sumida en sus pensamientos, Susana no se percató de un hoyo en la acera y tropezó. Ella cayó al suelo aparatosamente y Terrence se apuró en socorrerla.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí… ¡ay!" – gimió levantando el pie.

"¿Qué te sucede?"

"Me torcí el tobillo."

"¿Lo puedes apoyar?"

"No"- dijo luego de intentarlo – "tendré que dar saltos hasta llegar a casa."

"No estamos tan lejos" – dijo Terrence calculando la distancia – "te llevaré hasta allá."

"¿Cómo?"

El actor la levantó en vilo y ella le sonrió.

"Por lo visto Candy te tiene bien alimentado."

"Eres como una pluma, Susana. ¿Estuviste enferma?"

"Podría decirse…"

Casi de inmediato llegaron a la casa de Susana. Ella abrió la puerta y le pidió a Terrence que la llevara hasta la sala. El actor la depositó sobre el sofá antes de mirarla.

"¿Dónde está tu madre?"

"Debe estar en la cocina" – dijo Susana.

"Iré a llamarla" – dijo dándose la vuelta – "¿Dónde queda?"

"Sigue por el pasillo y gira a la izquierda."

El actor siguió las instrucciones y llegó a un cuarto oscuro.

"¿Señora Marlowe?" – llamó.

Divisó una lámpara sobre la mesa y se acercó para encenderla. La mecha se prendió, iluminando el cuarto, casi al mismo instante escuchó un grito de furia.

Terrence se llevó la mano hacia la nuca mientras la oscuridad lo envolvía.


	37. CAPITULO 37 AMOR ES LA BRUJULA

Susana lo vio desplomarse pesadamente en el suelo.

"¡Ahora será mío!" – pensó llena de felicidad.

Se inclinó sobre él y le dio la media vuelta para comprobar que estaba inconsciente. El aliento de Terry cosquilleó su mejilla y ella sonrió.

"Eres tan apuesto"- susurró acercando sus labios a los suyos.

Volver a besar a Terrence después de tanto tiempo era un sueño hecho realidad.

Llevó su mano hacia la mejilla masculina para recorrer las facciones masculinas mientras se decía a si misma que estaba haciendo lo correcto, él le pertenecía e iba a hacérselo entender de una o de otra manera.

Tomó los brazos de Terrence y los colocó sobre su cabeza antes de empezar a halarlo. El cuerpo del actor se resbaló muy poco y Susana se percató que no había pensado en el peso del actor antes de desmayarlo. Llevarlo hacia el sótano iba a ser más difícil de lo que había calculado.

"¿Por qué eres tan pesado?" – protestó Susana dándole un puntapié después de diez minutos.

Dejó escapar un grito de frustración y volvió a arrastrarlo mientras sudor corría por su frente. Logró acercarlo hasta una puerta y la abrió para revelar las escaleras que llevaban hasta el sótano. Una interrogación apareció en el rostro de la mujer mientras contemplaba como bajarlo. Tomando una decisión, colocó al joven en el primer peldaño y le dio un empujón. Susana palideció al verlo dar tumbos antes de caer en el sótano y corrió hacia él. Asustada colocó los dedos bajo su nariz y respiró aliviada al comprobar que estaba vivo.

"¡Pobrecito pero al menos estaba inconsciente!"

Logró llevarlo hacia una de las vigas de la casa y lo colocó en posición sentada contra ella para amarrarlo con sogas muy gruesas, del tipo que usaban en la marina.

Una vez terminada su tarea, lo besó en los labios y corrió escaleras arriba hacia el cuarto de su madre.

"¡Lo logré, madre!" – dijo llena de júbilo.

Elizabeth Marlowe miró a su hija desde la silla en que estaba atada y amordazada, sus ojos denotando angustia.

"¡No me mires así, mamá! ¿Quieres decirme algo? Espero que sea algo amable" – dijo acercándose a ella.

"¿Qué es lo que lograste?"

"Lo que te dije. Traje a Terrence hasta acá y ya lo llevé al sótano."

"Eso es secuestro."

"¿No vas a apoyarme?"

"¡De ninguna manera y te exijo que me sueltes!"

"No puedo hacer eso, mamá. Tú quieres impedir que Terrence y yo estemos juntos."

"No pueden estar juntos. Él tiene a su familia."

"¡No! ¡Ya no será así! ¡Terrence será solo mío!"

"¡Basta! ¡Estás cometiendo una locura!"

"¡No estoy loca!" – dijo amordazándola – "¿Te das cuenta? Por eso tengo que callarte, eres muy mala."

Elizabeth intentó hablar pero Susana le hizo un gesto con la mano.

"Es inútil, mamá. Mejor descansa un poco mientras yo me encargo de Terrence."

La mujer empezó a llorar al ver salir a su hija de la habitación.

Terrence abría los ojos pesadamente, la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventanilla lo estaba molestando.

"¡Oh…mi cabeza!" – se quejó.

No sólo le dolía la cabeza sino todo el cuerpo como si lo hubiera arrollado un camión. Intentó moverse pero algo lo detuvo y por primera vez bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo para darse cuenta que estaba atado. Frunció el ceño intentando recordar cómo había llegado ahí. Los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente y acentuando el dolor de cabeza que tenía.

"¡Susana!"

¡Tenía que ser culpa de Susana! Ella era la última persona que habia visto antes de perder el conocimiento. Se movió contra las sogas en un vano intento por liberarse antes de mirar a su alrededor. Estaba en un sótano, rodeado de cajas y muebles viejos. El actor frunció las cejas y empezó a vociferar para llamar la atención.

"¡Susana! ¡Susana!" – llamó con rabia.

Terrence escuchó unos pasos apresurados sobre el piso de madera, el chirriar de una puerta al abrirse y los pasos apresurados de Susana que descendía por los peldaños. La mujer apareció frente a él con una mirada de susto en sus ojos.

"¡Por todos los cielos, deja de gritar! ¡Vas a despertar a todos los vecinos!"

"¡Eso mismo quiero hacer! ¿Por qué me tienes aquí?"

"¡¿Cómo que por qué, tontito?! ¡Porque te amo!"

"¿Qué?"

La mujer se arrodilló junto a él y le sonrió. Terrence la miró a los ojos y se percató que ella no estaba en sus cabales, tenía la mirada vacía y cristalizada.

"Ya te lo dije, Terrence: estamos destinados a estar juntos."

"Suéltame ahora mismo, Susana. No tienes derecho a tenerme aquí."

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Yo te amo!"

"¡Pero yo no!"

"Por eso mismo te tengo que tener aquí…necesitas tiempo para llegar a amarme."

"¿Tiempo para amarte?"

"Te voy a tratar como un rey…o como el duque que eres. Te voy a cocinar y mimar y acariciar."

"¡Estás loca!" – le espetó sin poder contenerse.

La mano de Susana le dio una bofetada.

"¡Eres un maleducado!" – dijo ella – "y ahora te quedarás aquí hasta que aprendas a amarme, quieras o no."

"Susana…"

"Y por majadero, tendré que amordazarte."

Al verla acercarse a él, Terrence empezó a debatirse pero Susana lo aquietó cerrando sus dedos alrededor del hombro del actor. El pegó un gritó y ella terminó de amordazarlo.

"¿Duele, verdad? Te dislocaste el hombro, Terrence, me di cuenta cuando te ataba a la viga. Lo pondría en su sitio pero no quiero que tengas todas tus capacidades, podrías querer escapar y eso no me daría la oportunidad de enamorarte."

Susana se puso de pie y lo besó en la frente.

"Volveré con tu desayuno en un par de horas. Descansa."

Terrence escuchó los pasos subir la escalera y la puerta cerrarse.

"¡Ha perdido la razón! ¿Cómo me voy a librar de esta?" – se preguntó luchando con sus ataduras -

Candy no había cerrado los ojos en toda la noche por más esfuerzo que había hecho. Era imposible dormir sin su otra mitad al lado y apenas empezó a filtrarse la luz del sol por su ventana se levantó. Caminó hacia la habitación de Alexander para comprobar que seguía durmiendo y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Eleonor. Sólo tuvo que dar un leve toque para que su suegra la dejara entrar.

"¿Qué sucede, Candy?" – preguntó ella ataviada en su bata.

"Terrence no ha llegado" – dijo atropelladamente.

"¿Qué?"

"Terrence no regresó anoche, no llegó del teatro."

"¡No puede ser!" – Dijo Eleonor levantándose – "¿No te avisó si se iba a algún lado?"

"No… ¿Cree que se haya ido de… juerga?"

"¿Por qué preguntas eso? Sé que Terry disfruta de una buena parranda pero hace tanto que no lo hace" – dijo pensativa.

"Creo que debemos ir a buscarlo."

"Espera Candy, déjame hablar con Robert."

Diez minutos después el director les había confirmado que ni él ni ningún miembro del elenco se habían ido de parranda con Terrence. Candy miró a Eleonor con preocupación.

Para media mañana ambas mujeres habían recorrido los hospitales de la ciudad y visitado las comisarías. No había rastro de Terrence por ningún lado, nadie podía dar razón de él. Ahora las dos estaban sentadas frente a Richard Grandchester pidiendo su ayuda. El hombre se puso de pie y caminó hacia la licorera para ganar tiempo. ¿Cómo decirle a la madre de tu nieto lo que estaba pensando? Tomó un trago largo antes de decidirse a hablar.

"¿Qué tal si decidió huir una vez más?"

La pregunta del duque fue un balde de agua fría para Candy.

"¿Qué dice? No puede hablar en serio."

"¡Richard, que ocurrencia!" – protestó Eleonor.

"No tendría nada de extraño…huir es sinónimo de Terrence."

"Eso no es verdad" – dijo la madre del actor.

"Lo ha hecho toda su vida."

"¡No! ¡El no haría eso, me lo prometió!"– exclamó Candy.

"Terrence no es bueno cumpliendo promesas" – dijo el duque – "Antes de dejarte en Londres… ¿no había prometido quedarse contigo?"

Candy sintió un horrible vació en el estómago al recordar la primera promesa que él le había hecho y lo fácil que la había quebrantado. Todos los sufrimientos del pasado retornaron a su mente.

"¡No puede ser!" – Insistió ella – "además, sus detectives no lo habrían permitido."

"Los despedí hace tiempo, Candy. Yo también creí en su palabra y ordené que dejaran de vigilarlo."

"Estoy segura que él no se ha ido, Candy" - Eleonor posó su mano sobre el hombro femenino para consolarla.

"No le des esperanzas, Elly."

"¡Claro que se las doy! Terrence ama a su esposa y a su hijo."

"Pero más se ama a sí mismo" – contestó Richard.

"¡Basta!" – Dijo Candy – "¡Estoy segura que él no desapareció por su cuenta!"

"Eso tenemos que comprobarlo. ¡Menos mal que vine a América!" "¿Te das cuenta que tenía razón cuando te dije que debía llevarme a Alex a Londres?"

"¡Terry no nos ha abandonado! ¡Algo le pasó!"

"¿Estás segura?" – insistió Richard.

"Estoy segura."

El duque la miró fijamente y terminó por cavilar.

"Está bien, Candy, voy a confiar en tus instintos. Hablaré con la policía y mis detectives…esto podría tratarse de un secuestro."

"¿Un secuestro?" – se sorprendió Candy.

"Terrence es de la nobleza"- le recordó Richard – "pero si él ha desaparecido por su cuenta, no lo haré regresar. Estoy cansado, Candy. Si él quiere seguir huyendo que lo haga pero me llevaré a Alex."

"Usted no…"

"Tú puedes venir conmigo. Es más, te lo sugiero. No creo que merezcas un esposo que te abandona por segunda vez."

Candy sintió mil punzadas en su corazón ante las palabras del duque e hizo un esfuerzo por no llorar frente a él.

"Terrence aparecerá, estoy segura."

Al otro lado del océano Atlántico, un joven soldado salía de las barracas para dirigirse hacia la playa. El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y la brisa marina refrescaba aquella noche calurosa de verano.

"Parece mentira que estamos en medio de un guerra" – se dijo pensativo – "todo adquiere un toque de normalidad durante la noche".

Él se tendió sobre la arena y llevó una de sus manos hacia el bolsillo para sacar una foto vieja y arrugada. Un suspiro nostálgico se escapó de sus labios al recordar el día en que había sido tomada: el día en que Candy se había convertido en una Andrey.

Stear sonrió al verse retratado junto a Archi, Anthony y Candy. Ellos tres estaban de pie tras ella, como si la estuvieran resguardando, y Candy estaba sentada con una Dulce Candy en las manos. Los cuatros sonreían felices, ajenos a los problemas del mundo, ajenos a sus propias tristezas, disfrutando aquel momento de felicidad absoluta en que Candy estaba con ellos y ellos estaban con Candy, nada ni nadie los iba a separar o al menos eso es lo que ellos creían.

"¡Cuantas vueltas da la vida! ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que Candy se casaría con alguien que no era de la familia? Ella iba a ser la esposa de uno de nosotros…bueno, de Anthony, todos lo sabíamos. ¿Quién creería que Anthony no estaría con nosotros y que yo estaría en una guerra que no es la mía?"

Stear se incorporó para sentarse y sacó una cigarrillera de su bolsillo.

"¿Quién diría que yo estaría fumando?" – pensó divertido mientras buscaba la fosforera que Terrence le había regalado.

"Yo ya no la necesito" – había dicho el actor – "espero que te sirva de algo".

"¿Para encender cigarrillos?" – preguntó Stear levantando una ceja.

"Para encender una fogata…no creo que a Candy le agrade que empieces a fumar".

"Si lo hago te echaré la culpa a ti" – dijo burlón.

"Sí, claro. ¿Quieres meterme en problemas, no?"

Stear sonrió mientras encendía el cigarrillo y exhaló después de tomar una bocanada. Sabía que no era saludable fumar y que Candy no lo aprobaría pero fumar era un lazo en común que tenían los soldados. Todos venían de estratos sociales diferentes, de diferentes países y de diferentes costumbres pero encender un cigarrillo y compartirlo con tu camarada era el comienzo de una hermandad y en una guerra tu hermandad era tu apoyo y tu consuelo.

"Archi ¿cómo estarás?" – se preguntó.

Le había dolido en el alma no despedirse de Archi pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo.

Si bien Archi era menor a él, Stear pensaba que ellos tenían una conexión muy particular, similar a la que compartían los gemelos. Había sido imposible decirle adiós a la persona que siempre había estado junto a él, a la persona que lo conocía como ningún otro pero sabía que era la mejor opción: Archi, a pesar de su actitud arrogante era extremadamente sensible y no hubiera soportado la despedida.

"Sé que Annie cuidará de ti, hermano. Ella es tu complemento".

Volvió a tenderse sobre la arena pensando en su familia y se sintió bastante sólo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro bastante ruidoso antes de percatarse que había dos pies junto a su cabeza.

"¿Le sucede algo, soldado?" – preguntó una delicada voz femenina.

"¡Hola!" – dijo saludando a la enfermera.

Su nombre era Amy Owens y era una inglesa con piel de magnolia, cabello rubio lacio y ojos melados. Tenía una personalidad muy alegre y vivaz; decían que hablaba hasta por los codos.

"¿No podía dormir soldado?"

"Ya te dije que mi nombre es Stear."

"Me gusta más llamarte soldado" – dijo tendiéndose junto a él – "¿Qué haces? ¿Contar estrellas?"

"Podría decirse."

"¿O pensando en la novia que dejaste en América?"

"¿Novia?"

"¡Oh, vamos! No me digas que no tienes novia."

"La verdad es que no, - ¿y tú?"

"¿Novia?"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero, Amy, no te hagas la interesante."

"Me preguntaste si tenia novia y te dije que no…"

"Graciosa" – dijo halando un mechón de su cabello.

Por respuesta ella le tiró un puñado de arena sobre la camisa.

"¡Oye!"

"No te quejes…pude tirarla a tu rostro y no lo hice" – dijo con picardía.

"Entonces debo estar agradecido…"

"Más o menos"– dijo mirándolo antes de reír.

"Su risa es verdaderamente agradable" – pensó Stear.

"¿Por qué estás fumando?" – preguntó quitándole el cigarrillo de los labios.

"Tenía ganas."

"Pues, quítatelas" – le dijo – "No termino de entender por qué son los hombres tan necios."

"Es por hermandad, Amy."

"¿Hermandad?"

Stear le explicó y al terminar su relato se encontró con las cejas fruncidas de Amy.

"Eso es lo más ridículo que he escuchado en mi vida, soldado. ¿No tenías una mejor historia?"

"Te dije la verdad."

"¡Pamplinas! ¿Por qué no?… ¡Mira! ¡Una estrella fugaz!" – dijo apuntando con el dedo.

"¡No la vi!"

"¡Donde hay una, hay dos!" – Dijo entusiasmada – "¡No te olvides de pedir un deseo!"

"Un deseo…"

"¡Deseemos juntos que esta guerra acabe pronto!" – dijo tomando la mano de Stear entre la suya – "¡Dos deseos son más fuertes!"

"¡Claro!" – dijo mirando la manita entre la suya.

Una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo y Stear pidió un deseo.

"Abre la boca."

Terrence miró a la mujer junto a él con verdadero fastidio.

"Te dije que no quiero comer, Susana."

"Tienes que comer, preparé esto especialmente para ti."

"Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras."

"Lo sé pero lo hice por amor."

"Si me quieres tanto, suéltame y deja que me vaya a mi casa."

"¿Y qué regreses con Candy? ¡De ninguna manera!"

"Ella es mi esposa."

"Yo debería serlo."

"Pero no lo eres…"

"¿Crees que si nos hubiéramos conocido antes que la conocieras a ella, te habrías casado conmigo?"

Terrence contempló la respuesta a darle y decidió correr un riesgo.

"Claro que sí."

"¡Lo sabía! ¿Te das cuenta? Por eso no te puedo dejar ir, hay esperanzas."

El actor se hubiera dado un golpe al darse cuenta de su error pero estaba atado.

"No hay esperanzas, Susana."

"¿Y si…algo le pasa a Candy? ¿Si te quedaras viudo?"

"Si algo le sucede a Candy jamás te lo perdonaré, Susana" – le advirtió.

"¡Tranquilo! No soy una asesina."

"Solo una secuestradora."

"No me dejaste otra solución. No querrías escucharme ni que te demostrara cuanto te amo. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo por ti?

"¡Nadie te lo pidió!"

"No me levantes la voz" – le pidió llorosa.

"¡Me desesperas! ¡Déjame ir de una buena vez!"

"Eres un necio" – dijo incorporándose – "Volveré más tarde con tu cena."

"¡Ahórrate el esfuerzo que no voy a comer!"

"¡Malcriado!" – Dijo atando la mordaza – "pero igual te quiero."

Susana subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta tras ella. Una vez más Terrence empezó a luchar con sus ataduras hasta que la soga se calentó. El actor sintió el ardor en su piel y no se detuvo hasta que sintió la sangre correr por sus muñecas.

"¡Tengo que lograrlo! ¡Tengo que regresar a Candy!"

El hecho que Susana hubiera hablado de una viudez lo había alarmado en extremo. En el estado que ella se encontraba era capaz de hacerle daño a Candy o a Alex y él jamás se perdonaría si no lo evitaba. Tenía que escaparse y avisarle a la policía que su familia estaba en peligro.

El rubio estaba por marcar el número de Candy cuando Archi entró a su despacho abruptamente. Albert frunció y su sobrino se sorprendió.

"¿Qué te pasa, Albert?"

"Es Candy."

"¿Le sucedió algo?"

"Bueno, mejor dicho es Grandchester. Ha desaparecido."

"¡Ese desgraciado lo volvió a hacer!" – Exclamó Archi – "¡Volvió a dejar a Candy!"

"Eso no lo sabemos."

"¿Qué otro motivo habría para que desapareciera? ¡Ese canalla volvió a irse! ¡Sabía que eso iba a pasar!"

"Es difícil de creer. La última vez que lo vi se veía tan enamorado, tan feliz y despreocupado."

"Esa era la misma cara que tenía en Escocia antes de abandonar a Candy por primera vez. Yo no estaba en un error cuando dije que él no era de confiar."

"El duque cree que puede ser un secuestro."

"¿Un secuestro? ¿Quién va a querer secuestrar a ese insoportable?"

"Recuerda que tiene dinero…o bueno, su padre lo tiene."

"Piensa lo que quieras, Albert. Si quieres engañarte como probablemente lo está haciendo Candy, ese es tu problema."

Archi dio media vuelta y salió dando un portazo. El rubio se quedó muy pensativo con las palabras de Archi.

Cinco días habían pasado desde la desaparición de Terrence. La policía no se explicaba como un hombre podía desvanecerse como si no existiera. Los detectives del duque continuaban investigando en los alrededores, intentando averiguar si Terrence se había aparecido por ahí o si había alguna pandilla que secuestraba a herederos. Todos los caminos conducían a nada y estaban por declarar a Terrence como muerto. Candy se había opuesto rotundamente a esa respuesta.

"Terrence no está muerto" – se dijo – "Mi Terry no está muerto".

La rubia caminaba por las calles de la ciudad mientras la noche caía. Levantó su mirada al cielo y elevó una plegaria pidiéndole a Dios que le diera una señal para encontrar a su esposo. Ensimismada, Candy no se percató de la mujer que salía de una tienda y tropezó con ella, haciendo que se derramara todo el contenido de su canasta.

"¡Fíjese por dónde camina!" – le reclamaron.

"¡Lo siento!" – murmuró apenada.

Ambas se miraron y se quedaron de una pieza.

"¡Candy!"

"¡Susana!"

La mirada de Susana se apartó de la de Candy y se agachó para recoger los víveres.

"¿Cómo has estado, Susana?"

"Bien" – dijo cortante.

"Hace tiempo no te veía."

"¿Acaso querías verme?" – preguntó con sarcasmo.

"Susana, sé que tienes razones para odiarme."

"Yo no pierdo mi tiempo con sentimientos estúpidos" – la interrumpió.

"Susana…Terrence ha desaparecido."

"¿Ah sí?" – preguntó levantándose.

"Hace cinco días que no sabemos de él."

"¡Cuánto lo siento!"

Algo en su voz le dijo a Candy que ella no era sincera.

"¿Sabes algo?"

"¿Yo? ¿Por qué habría de saber algo, Candy?" – preguntó ofendida.

"No lo tomes así..."

"¿Qué quieres que le diga si lo veo?"

"Que regrese a casa."

"Si yo fuera tú, no esperaría por un milagro. Recuerda que Terrence te cambió por mí y luego me dejó… ¿Qué te hace pensar que no volvió a aburrirse de ti y que se fue con otra?"

Sus palabras destilaban tanto veneno que instintivamente, Candy retrocedió dos pasos.

"Buena suerte encontrándolo" – dijo Susana antes de partir calle abajo.

"¡Que venenosa es!"

Candy entrecerró los ojos mientras observaba a Susana alejarse. Algo en su modo de caminar y en su reacción le dijo que ella sabía más de lo que estaba diciendo.

Empezó a seguir a Susana a la distancia y la vio entrar a una licorería exclusiva.

Atisbando por la ventana, observó a Susana elegir una botella de vino rojo, muy fina y la preferida de Terrence. En ese momento supo que ella era la responsable de la desaparición de su esposo. Apenas tuvo tiempo de esconderse cuando Susana salió de la tienda y caminó hacia su casa.

Candy la vio entrar y se decidió a investigar un poco más. Avanzó por el corredor que separaba las casas y avanzó hacia la parte de atrás para espiarla por la ventana de la cocina. Susana revisaba las ollas sobre la estufa antes de abrir una puerta y bajar las escaleras.

"¡El sótano!" - pensó Candy.

Rodeó la pared de atrás y se dirigió hacia el otro lado de la casa. Sus ojos se percataron de una ventanilla junto al suelo y se acuclilló. Los ojos verdes se abrieron como dos platos al ver a Terry amarrado a una viga mientras Susana encendía docenas de velas a su alrededor.

"Muy pronto estará lista la cena, mi amor" – dijo Susana.

Terrence la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

"No me mires así, mi amor" – dijo ella encendiendo unas velas- "he preparado una cena muy romántica para nosotros y no quiero que la eches a perder."

"¡Está completamente loca!"

"Compré tu vino preferido, Terrence" – dijo sonriendo – "y estoy preparando tu platillo favorito."

Susana se movió hacia la mesita que había en un costado y colocó un mantel sobre ella y un arreglo floral. Orgullosa de su trabajo dio un paso hacia atrás y contempló su obra.

"¡Está divino! Apuesto que tu Candy no puede hacer algo así. ¿Te das cuenta? Yo soy más mujer que ella."

Terrence quería decirle que jamás se compara con Candy pero le era imposible.

Sacudió la cabeza y levantó la mirada hacia la ventanilla para encontrase con los ojos verdes más apreciados en su vida.

Candy tuvo ganas de llorar al ver a Terrence atado pero más aún cuando su mirada azul la reconoció. Ella le hizo un gesto con la mano para darle a entender que lo iba a rescatar pero el negó con la cabeza. Ella le envió un beso volado y se levantó del suelo para correr hacia la entrada. Casi enseguida sonó el timbre de la casa y Susana se extrañó.

"¿Quién podrá ser?" – preguntó en voz alta.

"Que no sea ella" – pensó Terrence.

El timbre volvió a sonar con mayor insistencia y Susana pateó el suelo.

"¡Que rudeza! Vuelvo enseguida, amor."

Susana corrió hacia la puerta y se quedó de una pieza.

"Buenas noches, Susana."

"Candy…"


	38. CAPITULO 38 NUESTRO AMOR

"Tú" "¿Qué haces aquí, Candy?"

"Vengo por mi esposo."

Sin esperar a ser invitada, Candy pasó por el lado de Susana y entró a la casa. La mujer, visiblemente alterada, la tomó por el brazo para detener su avance.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"¡Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando! Quiero a mi esposo" – dijo Candy, encarándola – "y sé que lo tienes aquí."

"¡Estás equivocada!"

"Llamaré a la policía, Susana" – la amenazó – "si intentas detenerme. Ahora dime cuál es el camino más corto hacia el sótano."

La ex actriz la miró con rabia y apretó los puños llena de impotencia. Dejando escapar un suspiro, levantó su mano y apuntó el camino con su dedo. Candy le dio la espalda para ir en busca de su esposo sin percatarse que Susana había tomado un florero entre las manos.

Eleonor Baker miró el reloj por enésima vez mientras Richard jugaba con su nieto.

"¿Te sucede algo, Elly?"

"Es tarde ya. Es casi la hora de cenar y Candy no ha regresado."

"A lo mejor se distrajo" – dijo elevando a Alex por los aires.

"Tal vez… ¿quieres cenar?"

"¿Me estás invitando?"

"No te estaría preguntado si no pensara hacerlo."

"Será un honor, Elly" – dijo sonriendo.

"¿Has tenido alguna noticia de los detectives, Richard?"

"Lamento decirte que no. Es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. Hay que reconocer que cuando Terry quiere esconderse lo hace muy bien."

"¿Insistes con la idea que se está escondiendo?"

"¿Tienes otra teoría? Secuestradores no hay o ya hubieran pedido dinero. Lo único que nos queda por pensar y aceptar es que Terrence volvió a huir."

"¿Cómo puedes creer eso de tu hijo?"

"Porque lo conozco."

"No lo conoces, Richard. Si lo conocieras sabrías que está locamente enamorado de su esposa y que adora a su hijo."

"Y que los dejó. Eso es lo que él hace. Siempre está escapando, lo hizo de cada colegio en que lo tuve interno."

"Si no lo hubieras internado no hubiera tenido que escaparse."

"¿Quieres discutir conmigo, Eleonor?"

"Quiero que tengas mejor opinión de tu hijo."

"El día que él me demuestre que es un hombre, la tendré."

"Me duele que hables así de nuestro hijo."

Para sorpresa de Richard, Eleonor rompió en llanto. El duque dejó a Alex en el suelo y se acercó a ella. Como todo un caballero, le ofreció su pañuelo y ella se dio el gusto de rechazarlo.

"¿Por qué te pones así, Elly?"

"A veces parece que no quieres a Terry."

"Claro que lo quiero."

"¡No lo parece! Supongo que no lo quieres porque gracias a mí no es de sangre tan azul como tú."

Richard tomó una bocanada de aire antes de tomar el rostro de Eleonor entre sus manos. Los ojos azules lo miraron con sorpresa.

"Lo quiero, Eleonor, créeme, y lo quiero más que a otro por ser precisamente tu hijo. ¿No lo ves? ¿Acaso crees que le aguantaría a otro lo que le aguanto a Terrence? Jamás lo haría porque ningún otro sería hijo nuestro, Elly…hijo de nuestro amor."

Eleonor Baker no estaba preparada para responder a las palabras del duque y sólo atinó a mirarlo con desconcierto.

"Te he amado toda la vida y Terrence, con sus ojos azules tan iguales a los tuyos, me ha hecho imposible olvidarte... hasta este día, te amo Eleonor."

"¡Oh, por todos los cielos!" – dijo apartándose.

"No huyas de mí, Eleonor" – dijo tomando su brazo.

"Richard…"

"Perdona si te he incomodado, no ha sido mi intención."

"Quiero que me prometas algo, Richard."

"Lo que quieras."

"No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar de amor jamás."

"Pero…"

"Dijiste que me prometerías cualquier cosa."

"No puedes pedirme eso. Dime ¿es que verdaderamente no sientes nada por mí?" – dijo tomando su mano.

"Es muy tarde ya" – dijo apartándose – "iré a que nos sirvan la cena."

Richard la vio desaparecer tras la puerta y miró a su nieto, que había contemplado la escena desde el suelo. El duque lo alzó en brazos y pudo ver su reflejo en los ojos del niño.

"Son iguales a los de tu abuela" -murmuro con un nudo en la garganta.

¿Hasta cuándo tendría que pagar por los errores del pasado?

No en balde había Candy vivido con los Leagan. El vivir con esos chiquillos malcriados le había enseñado a estar a la defensiva siempre y el ataque de Susana no la tomó por sorpresa. La rubia alcanzó a esquivar el florero que cayó al suelo con un enorme estruendo.

"¡Desgraciada!" – gritó Susana lanzándose sobre ella.

Las dos empezaron a pelear como dos gatas. Candy sentía los arañazos de Susana sobre sus brazos mientras intentaba apartarla para darle un buen golpe. Se estrellaron contra una mesa y los adornos cayeron al piso. Candy empujó a Susana contra la pared y ella la pateó con fuerza. La rubia logró deshacerse del agarre de la mujer y echó su puño hacia atrás para tomar viada lo estrelló en el mentón de Susana. Ella cayó al suelo con los ojos cerrados.

"¡Knock out!" – pensó Candy sacudiendo el puño adolorido en el aire.

Su conciencia la hizo revisar a Susana y al ver que respiraba, corrió hacia la cocina. Tomó un cuchillo que estaba sobre la mesa y abrió la puerta al sótano.

"¡Terry! ¡Terry!" - gritó mientras bajaba los escalones.

El actor levantó la cabeza y soltó un gemido. Candy se arrodilló junto a él y lo abrazó mientras empezaba a llorar.

"¡Mi amor! ¡Mi amor, sabía que no me habías dejado!"

"¡MMMhhh!"

"¿Qué? ¡La mordaza! ¡Claro!" – y procedió a quitársela.

"¡Candy!" – Dijo buscando su mirada – "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¡Vine a buscarte!" – dijo desatando sus pies.

"¡Debiste ir por la policía!"

"¡¿Y dejarte con ella?! ¡De ninguna manera!"

"¿Dónde está?"

"Desmayada en la sala. Le di un puñetazo."

"¡Mi hermoso amor!" - dijo sonriendo – "¡que valiente eres!"

"Tú me das valor" –dijo besando sus labios.

"Mis manos, Candy, suelta mis manos" – le urgió.

"¡Voy, voy!" – dijo cortando con el cuchillo.

Las cuerdas cayeron al suelo y Terrence estuvo libre. Candy lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que tenía y él dio un respingo.

"¿Qué sucede, Terry?"

"Mi hombro"– dijo abriendo los ojos.

Candy llevó su mano hacia el hombro de su esposo y él pegó un grito.

"Te dije que me dolía."

"¡Lo siento!"

"Tenemos que salir de aquí, Terry."

"Lo sé"-dijo apoyando el brazo en su cadera.

"¡No tan rápido!"

Los dos se quedaron de una pieza al ver a Susana con un arma frente a ellos.

Terrence escudó a Candy con su cuerpo.

"¡Basta ya, Susana! ¡Esto ha ido demasiado lejos!"

"¡¿Por qué te interpusiste?!" – Gritó Susana a Candy – "¡Él se estaba enamorando de mí!"

"Basta ya, Susana. Nos iremos de aquí" – dijo Terrence.

"¡No! ¡Primero la mato a ella antes que salgas por esa puerta!"

"¡Basta ya, Susana!"

Enfurecido, Terry avanzó hacia ella y Susana haló el gatillo. El balazo retumbó en el sótano. Candy abrió los ojos desconcertada y dio un grito lleno de horror al ver a Terrence tambalearse. El actor logró mantenerse erguido y se llevó la mano hacia el hombro sangrante. Sin pensarlo demasiado, Candy se lanzó en contra de Susana y ella no dudó en halar el gatillo nuevamente. La rubia se detuvo en seco al sentir que algo quemaba su piel y una mancha roja aparecía junto a sus costillas. Candy llevó su mano hacia la herida y la levantó luego para verla llena de sangre. Las rodillas de Candy flaquearon y cayó sentada en el suelo mientras Terry corría hacia ella.

"¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Te detesto con todo el corazón!"– gritó el actor mirando a Susana.

Los ojos de la mujer enloquecida se llenaron de lágrimas y su mano empezó a temblar. Terrence avanzó hacia ella decidido a quitarle el arma. El actor observó el dedo de la mujer agitarse en el gatillo…

"¡Detente o te mataré, Terrence!"

"¡Hazlo de una vez y terminemos con esta pesadilla!"

"¡Detente!"

Terrence se lanzó hacia ella y logró tomar el arma entre sus manos. Ella no soltaba el arma y tiraba de él haciendo que ambos forcejaran por todo el sótano, derribando los muebles viejos, las cajas y las velas que estaban por doquier. Candy logró levantarse del suelo y corrió hacia ellos.

Susana dejó escapar un tiro y éste se clavó en el techo de madera. Irritada al haber fallado en herir a Candy, llevó su mano hacia la herida sangrante de Terrence.

Él retrocedió lleno de dolor y ella lo empujó.

"¡Infelices!" – gritó corriendo hacia las escaleras – "¡Ustedes van a pagar lo que me hicieron! ¡Morirán aquí y ahora!"

Por un momento los Grandchester no entendieron lo que quiso decir pero el olor a quemado los hizo reaccionar. Distraídos por el forcejeo, no habían notado que las velas no tardaron en encender los periódicos viejos, las cajas y demás objetos inflamables. Como estocada final, Susana lanzó una lámpara de kerosén sobre las escaleras antes de cerrar la puerta del sótano. Terry se apresuró a rodear a su esposa con el brazo como si intentara protegerla de las llamas. Él podía sentir el miedo de Candy y posó sus labios sobre los de ella.

"No moriremos Candy, te lo prometo" – le dijo mientras el sótano se llenaba de humo.

El hombre giró sobre sus talones mientras entrecerraba los ojos para evitar que se irritaran con el humo. Candy apuntó hacia la ventana.

"Demasiada pequeña."

"Tenemos que intentarlo, Terry."

"No…"

Tomó la mano de Candy entre las suyas y la haló para acercarla hacia la pared a costado de ellos. La rubia se percató que había una montaña de carbón frente a ellos y comprendió lo que su esposo pensaba: tendrían que salir por el ducto del depósito.

"¡Mamá!" – gritó Susana entrando al cuarto de su madre – "¡Esa desgraciada ha truncado mis planes!"

"Mmhmhm…"

"¡Candy vino!"

"¡Mmmmh!"

"Espera" – dijo quitando la mordaza – "¿Qué dices?"

"¿Qué ha sucedido? Escuché tiros."

"Les disparé."

"¡¿Tu, qué?!"

"Les disparé, mamá pero no están muertos…el fuego acabará con ellos."

Susana empezó a reír siniestramente y su madre la miró incrédula. El humo del sótano empezó a filtrarse por los ductos de ventilación. Elizabeth Marlowe se movió inquieta en la silla.

"¡La casa se está incendiando, Susana!"

"Lo sé. ¿No te parece poético? Voy a morir junto a mi amado."

"¡Yo no quiero morir!"

"¡Eres mi madre! ¡Es tu deber estar junto a mí!"

"¡Susana, basta! ¡Él no te ama y no puedes obligarlo!"

"¡No! ¡Él va a pensar en mí mientras se muere!"

"¡Suéltame, Susana!"

"¡Yo lo voy a amar siempre y resurgiré entre el fuego como el ave fénix…nuestro amor lo hará!"- dijo recostándose en la cama.

Elizabeth lloró en silencio al percatarse de las incoherencias que hablaba su hija.

Asustada, pudo notar que la recamara estaba llena de humo, un humo negro y pesado que le irritaba los ojos y casi no la dejaba respirar.

"Salgamos…de…aquí…Susana"- le rogó.

"¿Estás asustada?"

"Si."

"¡Oh, mamita! ¡No te asustes!" – dijo abrazando a su madre que estaba sobre la silla – "Yo estaré aquí contigo."

El sol empezaba a brillar cuando Stear entró al hangar y fue saludado por el mecánico. El hombre, que tenía unos cincuenta años, se había acostumbrado a las visitas de ese joven con lentes que trabajaba en el centro de comunicaciones. Stear dejó resbalar su mano por el costado del avión, el frío del metal haciendo que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

"¿Te gustaría volarla, no es así?"

"Me encantaría" - afirmó Stear.

"¿Por qué no les pides que te transfieran?"

"Creo que no me dejaran volar por esto" – dijo apuntando hacia sus lentes.

"Cuando haya necesidad, lo llamarán."

"Tal vez…pero si hay una necesidad ¿no significa que están acabando con nuestros pilotos?"

"No lo había visto de esa manera, muchacho" – reconoció el hombre con tristeza.

"Creo que será mejor esperar que no me necesiten ¿no cree?"

"¿Qué no te necesiten para qué?"

Los dos se volvieron para ver a la joven que los miraba desde la puerta del hangar.

Ella tenía una taza de café en las manos y vestía su traje de enfermera.

"Buenos días, Amy" – le sonrió él.

"Buen día, soldado. ¿Cómo está, señor O'Keefe? ¿Se siente mejor de su espalda?"

"Mucho mejor" – le dijo sonriendo.

"No quiero verlo alzando cosas pesadas ¿eh?" – le advirtió.

"Intentaré portarme bien, señorita Amy."

"¿Qué haces aquí, Amy?" –le preguntó Stear con una sonrisa.

"¿Yo? Vengo a ver como sigue mi paciente… ¿por qué?"

"Sólo preguntaba…pensé que tal vez vendrías a verme a mi."

"Te gustaría eso ¿verdad, piloto?" – dijo guiñando un ojo."

"Me sentiría muy halagado, lo confieso."

El señor O'Keefe fingió ocuparse con el motor del avión mientras ellos flirteaban.

Sonrió al disimulo y se dijo que sólo los jóvenes hallarían amor en una situación como la que estaban. El aullar de las sirenas interrumpió sus pensamientos al igual que el coqueteo de Amy y Stear. Amy corrió hacia la puerta seguida de Stear para ver aviones volar sobre sus cabezas. El joven abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver que disparaban al tanque de propano.

"¡Abajo, Amy!" – gritó arrojándose sobre ella.

La explosión los envió al suelo, robándoles el aliento. El señor O'Keefe empezó a prepara los aviones para despegue mientras Amy y Stear corrían hacia sus puestos.

Una nueva explosión los hizo caer al suelo y enseguida empezó a caer una ráfaga de balas desde el cielo. Stear levantó la mirada para ver que el cuarto de comunicaciones estaba completamente destruido.

"¡Santo cielo!" – murmuró abrumado al ver las ruinas.

"¡No se quede ahí!" – le ordenó un sargento corriendo hacia las armas.

"¡Stear, Stear!"

Alister se volvió al escuchar la voz femenina. Era Amy que sangraba de un brazo.

"¡Amy!" – dijo corriendo hacia ella – "¡Estás herida!"

"No es de importancia… ¡Esto es una locura! ¡Están destruyendo todo!"

Los soldados empezaron a aparecer de las barracas, corriendo hacia sus naves y hacia las armas. Uno de ellos llamó a Stear con premura.

"¡Cornwall, Cornwall! ¿Puedes volar? ¡Necesitamos que vueles!"

"¿Volar?" – repitió incrédulo.

"¡Sí, volar! ¡Rápido! ¡Sube a uno de los aviones antes que los destruyan!" – gritó un piloto antes de correr hacia su avión.

"¿Vas a volar?" – preguntó Amy mirándolo.

"Debo hacerlo" – contestó incorporándose.

"Tus lentes…están rotos."

"Debí hacerle caso a la Tía y comerme las zanahorias" – dijo a medio reír.

"¿Eh?"

"Tengo que hacerlo, Amy."

"¡Espera!" – dijo tomándolo del brazo.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Para ti" – dijo quitándose el rosario que llevaba al cuello – "te cuidará."

"Gracias. ¡Cuídate!"

"¡Buena suerte!"

Amy lo vio correr hacia el avión. El hombre zigzagueaba para esquivar las balas que cruzaban por el aire.

"¡Ve con Dios!" – le gritó la enfermera antes de correr hacia los heridos.

El corazón de Stear latía alocadamente mientras hacía girar la hélice del avión.

Corrió hacia el ala y la pisó subirse al asiento del piloto. Accionó el botón y el motor se disparó, haciendo que el cuerpo de Stear vibrara con fuerza. La nave empezó a deslizarse sobre la pista. Uno de los pilotos se volvió a mirarlo y lo saludó con la cabeza…él devolvió el gesto.

"Si no nos derriban antes de despegar ¡será un milagro!" – pensó.

La nave empezó a tomar velocidad y Stear se preparó para el despegue. Un estruendo amenazó con distraerlo pero se obligó a mirar hacia el frente para elevar su nave.

"¡Dios te guarde!" – pensó Stear a sabiendas que su compañero había sido derribado.

Una carcajada se escapó de la boca del soldado al sentir el aire golpear su rostro y darse cuenta que estaba volando. Con manos temblorosas de emoción y nerviosismo, hizo girar el avión para enfrentarse al enemigo. Dos naves amigas se unieron a él y uno de ellos, él más experimentado, les hizo una seña con la mano para indicarles que iba a atacar. Stear abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver que cuatro naves se acercaban a ellos mientras disparaban furtivamente. Stear no necesitó indicaciones para elevarse hacia las nubes y esquivar el ataque. Lastimosamente su compañero no reaccionó y fue herido.

"¡No!" – gritó al ver que la nave caía en picada.

No pudo verlo estrellarse y se decidió a atacar, disparando hacia los enemigos. No estaba pensando, era su instinto de supervivencia lo que lo dominaba y no reaccionó hasta ver a su enemigo caer.

Enemigo o no…ese hombre era un ser humano, alguien por el que iban a llorar.

Stear agitó la cabeza, confundido ante sus emociones. Un avión de su ejército se acercó a él y le hizo señal de victoria antes de colocarse frente a él mientras continuaban el ataque.

"¿Victoria? ¿Cómo puede llamarse victoria esta matanza sin sentido? ¡Lo van a llorar tanto como me llorarían a mi si…!"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar las balas acribillar su avión y el carraspeo de los motores. Casi enseguida escuchó el motor detenerse y empezó a perder altura. Stear tragó en seco y trató de controlar su avión que empezó a planear sobre el cielo.

"Vas a ser el orgullo de la familia" - le dijo una voz.

"¡Anthony!" – exclamó mirando las nubes para ver la cara sonriente de su primo.

"Estoy aquí…siempre contigo, primo, querido hermano."

"Archi… ¡Archi, te vas a enfadar tanto! Parece que tendrás que buscarte otro padrino"- dijo mirando el rosario entre sus manos.

Una ráfaga de balas volvió a alcanzar las alas del avión y con un ruido sordo cayó en el mar.

Candy fue la primera en escabullirse por el ducto y llegó hasta el patio de la casa.

El aire fresco la hizo toser un poco al golpear su rostro pero se obligó a volverse para ayudar a Terrence. Sacando fuerza de sus entrañas, Candy lo haló por los hombros de la camisa y lo ayudó a salir. El actor se dejó caer boca abajo sobre el pasto mientras tosía. Candy lo obligó a volverse y besó su rostro repetidas veces.

"Terry, Terry… ¿estás bien?"

"Sí"- dijo calmándose por fin – "lo…logramos."

"Lo logramos"- repitió ella.

"Tenemos que movernos" – dijo Terrence notando que las paredes exteriores empezaban a encenderse.

Candy se levantó mientras presionaba la herida sobre su cintura y ayudó a Terrence que sangraba por el hombro. Apoyándose el uno en el otro, avanzaron hacia el frente de la casa. Una multitud empezaba a aglomerarse frente a la residencia de las Marlowe y miraron con curiosidad a la pareja que avanzaba hacia ellos con la cara y la ropa llena de hollín. La pareja tomó asiento en la acera, y respiraron agitados.

"¿Qué pasó allá adentro?" – Preguntó un vecino – "Escuchamos balas."

"Es una historia larga"- dijo Terry.

"Si sólo aparecieran las Marlowe" – musitó el vecino.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿No han salido?" – preguntó el actor.

"¿Están adentro?"

"¡Claro que están adentro!" – dijo Terry levantándose.

"¡No puede ser!" – dijo Candy.

"Nadie ha salido aparte de ustedes" – contestó una mujer.

"Están adentro"- murmuró Terry.

Candy tuvo un mal presentimiento y lo sujetó de la mano.

"No - dijo ella rotundamente.

"Debo hacerlo. A pesar de todo, Candy, tú me enseñaste lo que es el perdón."

"¿Por qué tú?" – preguntó ella al borde de las lágrimas.

"¡Las Marlowe están adentro!" – Gritó Terry – "¿Quién irá a rescatarlas?"

Se escucharon murmullos pero nadie se ofreció.

"¡Los bomberos vienen en camino!" – dijo uno.

"¡Será demasiado tarde!" – respondió Terry.

"¡No!" – dijo Candy llorando – "No puedes hacerme esto."

"Volveré por ti y por Alex" – dijo alejándose.

"¡No!"

"¡Volveré!"

"¡No, no! ¡Deténganlo!"

La multitud lo vio correr hacia la casa llena de horror pero nadie se movió ni un milímetro para detenerlo.

Lágrimas saltaron a los ojos del actor al abrir la puerta de la casa. El oxígeno que entró a la casa por la puerta hizo que el fuego tomara fuerza y las llamas se elevaron por encima de la cabeza de Terry. Los gritos de Elizabeth Marlowe llegaron a sus oídos y avanzó casi a tientas hacia el dormitorio de la mujer. Abrió la puerta de un empellón y ambas mujeres lo miraron: Susana, llena de felicidad y Elizabeth llena de incredulidad.

"¡Viniste por mí!" – exclamó Susana arrojándose a sus brazos.

"¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!" – ordenó él apartándola.

"¡Por Dios, sáqueme de aquí!" – le rogó Elizabeth.

El actor se dirigió hacia la mujer y empezó a desatar la soga.

"¡No hagas eso!" – dijo Susana apartando sus manos.

"¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!" – dijo Elizabeth.

"¡No!" – dijo Susana apuntando su arma.

"¡Vamos a salir de aquí, Susana!" – le dijo Terrence.

"¡No! ¡Tenemos que quedarnos…así estaremos juntos para siempre!"

Elizabeth Marlowe se levantó al verse libre y abofeteó a su hija con fuerza. La joven la miró atónita.

"Basta. ¡Tenemos que irnos!"

"Tome un pañuelo y cúbrase la nariz" – le indicó Terrence.

Haciendo gala de su memoria, Terrence iba delante de ella mientras la paredes a su alrededor ardían. Se escuchó un estruendo y los tres se quedaron muy quietos mientras el piso bajo ellos empezaba crujir.

"¡No te quedará con ella!" – gritó Susana arrojándose sobre Terrence para golpearlo con el mango de la pistola en la cabeza.

Él se desplomó al suelo para el horror de Elizabeth. Susana apuntó su arma hacia su madre.

"Susana…"

"Nos vamos a morir ahora mismo" – dijo llorando.

"¡Terrence Grandchester! ¡Elizabeth! ¡Susana!" – gritó una voz.

"¡Aquí!" – gritó la señora Marlowe.

"¡No, no! ¡Váyanse!" – gritó Susana disparando.

Los bomberos se sorprendieron al escuchar tiros.

"¡Auxilio!"

"¡Traidora!" – gritó Susana retrocediendo hacia la cocina.

"¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó un bombero llegando hasta ellos.

"¡Te odio, mamá!" – gritó.

Un nuevo crujido terminó en un estruendo…y el piso de la casa se desplomó.

En Chicago, Albert y Archi habían sido invitados a la casa de los Brighton para cenar. El prometido de Annie estaba destapando una botella de vino para los anfitriones cuando el cuello de la botella se rompió en sus manos. La mirada de Archi viajó hasta su mano mientras la sangre brotaba y sintió un extraño mareo. Sus ojos viajaron hasta la etiqueta de la botella que decía Francia…

"¡Stear!" – musitó.

"¿Qué dices?" – preguntó Annie cubriendo su herida con un pañuelo.

"Albert..."

"¿Estás bien?" – el rubio se puso de pie al ver la palidez de su sobrino.

"Stear…Stear no está bien."

"Ven, Archi" – dijo Annie llevándolo hacia el lavatorio.

"Annie, algo le pasó a Stear" – dijo mientras colocaba su mano bajo la llave de agua.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Lo siento en mi alma."

Annie levantó la mirada hacia él y se sorprendió al ver una lágrima resbalar por el rostro de su prometido. Dejó de vendar su mano y lo abrazó. Archi la rodeó con los brazos para estrecharla, buscando el consuelo que sólo tu pareja puede brindarte.

El piso bajo los pies de Susana se desplomó antes que uno de los bomberos pudiera sujetarla. Elizabeth gritó e intentó ir tras ella pero la detuvieron y la obligaron a salir. El otro bombero levantó a Terrence en brazos y corrió hacia la salida instantes antes que el piso desapareciera por completo.

Candy suspiró aliviada al ver que un bombero salía con Terrence en brazos y corrió hacia ellos. El bombero la miró con preocupación mientras acomodaba a Terry sobre una camilla.

Candy se sentó junto a la camilla de Terrence y tomó la mano de su esposo entre la suya mientras lloraba. El actor abrió los ojos y apartó la máscara de oxígeno antes de sonreírle con debilidad.

"Llorona…"

"¡Terry!"

"Estoy…bien…pecas" – dijo antes de toser.

"¿Te crees un súper hombre?" – le preguntó Candy reponiendo la mascarilla.

Él asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía pícaramente.

"¡Eres incorregible, Grandchester!"

Terrence cerró los ojos y se desmayó para el gran susto de Candy.

"No se preocupe" – le dijo uno de los paramédicos – "debe ser por la pérdida de sangre."

"¡Vaya consuelo!"

"Estará bien pero es usted la que preocupa" – repitió tocando la herida de Candy.

Ese ligero toque hizo que Candy recordara el dolor de su herida y se llevó la mano hacia las costillas.

"¿Se siente bien? ¿Señora?"

Ella no respondió y cerró los ojos para desplomarse sobre su Terry.

La prensa estaba congregada afuera del hospital cuando el duque llegó junto a Eleonor en su limusina. La pareja ignoró las preguntas que les hacían los reporteros mientras los flashes de la cámara se disparaban. Avanzaron hacia el vestíbulo y se encontraron con el jefe de investigaciones.

"¿Qué sucedió?" – preguntó Richard.

"Aún no hemos podido conversar con ellos."

"¿Ellos?" – interrumpió Eleonor.

"Terrence y su esposa fueron rescatados del incendio en casa de…Susana Marlowe" – dijo leyendo sus apuntes.

Eleonor sintió que sus rodillas flaqueaban y tuvo que asirse del duque.

"¿Incendio? ¿Están heridos?"

"Lo están."

"¡Oh, mi Dios!" – exclamó ella.

"Todo estará bien, Elly" – dijo Richard ayudándola a sentar.

"¿Duque de Grandchester?"

Los dos levantaron el rostro hacia el médico que se les acercaba.

"Soy el Doctor O'Conner."

"¿Cómo está mi hijo?"

"Acabamos de sacarlo de la sala de operaciones."

"¿Qué dice?" – preguntó Richard.

"Tenía una herida de bala en el hombro y tuvimos que extraerla. Afortunadamente no causó mayor daño, no perforó ni el hueso ni el músculo."

"¿Podemos verlo?"

"Aún no, señora, está en la sala de recuperación."

"¿Estará bien?"

"Aparte de unos cuantos golpes y raspones, el señor Grandchester se recuperará sin problemas."

"¿Y Candy?" – preguntó Eleonor.

"Ella está bien. No tuvo heridas de consecuencia, la bala cortó su piel y le hizo una quemadura durante su trayecto pero estará bien."

"¿Podemos verla?"

"Tendrán que esperar un rato. Las enfermeras están atendiéndola."

Candy parpadeó y abrió los ojos para ser deslumbrada por la luz de las lámparas.

"¿Cómo se siente, señora?"

"Mi esposo ¿dónde está Terry?"

"En la sala de recuperación."

"¡Tengo que ir con él!" – exclamó Candy sentándose de golpe.

La enfermera tuvo que sujetarla para detenerla.

"Espere, señora, no se apresure."

"Estoy bien. Déjeme ir con mi esposo."

"Con calma, señora. Recuerde que tiene una herida."

Ella se llevó la mano hacia el costado para sentir bajo la bata un vendaje.

"Me siento bien. No me duele."

"Fue sólo un raspón" –dijo sonriendo la enfermera.

"¿Mi esposo?"

"Tuvieron que hacerle una cirugía para extraerle la bala…pero no se asuste, la bala no causó ningún daño. Retiraron la bala y lo cosieron, verá como en un par de días estará como nuevo."

"¡Mi pobre Terry!" – dijo sentándose de nuevo.

"¡Por favor, señora, quédese quieta! No puede alborotarse tanto en su condición."- dijo mirándola con severidad.

"¿Mi…mi condición?"

"Está usted esperando, señora."

"¿Esperando?"

"Es una bendición de Dios que no le haya sucedido nada al bebé, señora, pero no abuse. Le sugiero que se recueste y descanse."

Candy llevó su mano hacia su vientre y lo acarició con lentitud. ¡Estaba encinta! ¡Otro bebé de Terrence estaba creciendo en sus entrañas! Emocionada, Candy se recostó en las almohadas y empezó a llorar llena de sentimiento.

"No se ponga así, señora. Todo va a estar bien" – dijo la enfermera consolándola – "Mire quien ha llegado."

Unos enfermeros traían a Terry para acostarlo en la cama junto a la de Candy. La enfermera se encargó de cubrirlo con la sábana y chequear sus signos vitales.

"¿Cómo está?" –preguntó Candy.

"Este caballero va a estar dormido un rato más, señora. ¿Por qué no trata de dormir?"

"No tengo sueño."

"Me imagino que querrá velar su sueño ¿eh?" – le preguntó con una sonrisa – "No la culpo, yo haría lo mismo si tuviera un esposo tan apuesto."

"Sí…es bello" – dijo Candy soñadoramente.

"Si me permite decirlo, su hijo va a ser muy hermoso."

"Gracias" – dijo ella sonriendo – "nuestro primer hijo es muy lindo."

"¿Ya tienen un hijo? Se ven tan jóvenes."

"Nos casamos muy jóvenes."

"¡Qué maravilla! ¡Ah, el amor de la juventud es lo más hermoso! Señora ¿cree poder ver a sus suegros? Están afuera."

"¡Oh, sí! Por favor hágalos pasar."

"Sólo si me promete no agitarse."

"Se lo prometo."

"Muy bien, los haré pasar."

Casi enseguida entraron los padres de Terrence y se detuvieron al pie de la cama de su hijo. Eleonor besó su frente antes de volverse hacia Candy y abrazarla.

Richard sólo atinaba a contemplar a su hijo.

"¡Candy! ¿Cómo estás?"

"Sólo fue un raspón" – dijo abrazando a la mujer.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" – preguntó Richard tocando la frente de su hijo.

"Susana…lo tenía encerrado en el sótano" – dijo Candy antes de empezar a narrarle los hechos.

A medida que Candy relataba lo que había sucedido esa tarde, el duque fruncía más y más el entrecejo. Eleonor movía la cabeza de lado a lado, incrédula. Cuando Candy terminó el relato, ambos padres se miraron.

"Ella tiene que ir a la cárcel" – dijo el duque – "Esa mujer y su madre van a pagar por lo que le hicieron a mi hijo."

"Susana no sobrevivió. Ella no salió de la casa" – dijo Candy – "sólo sacaron a Terry y a Elizabeth."

"¡Oh, no!" – dijo Eleonor.

"Alguien va a pagar" – repitió el duque – "y la policía quiere hablar con ustedes."

"No hablaré con nadie hasta que Terry se recupere" – afirmó Candy – "¿Los puede mantener lejos, duque?"

"¡Claro que puedo!" – Dijo con arrogancia – "¿Se te olvida quién soy?"

"No te preocupes, Candy, los mantendremos lejos" – dijo Elly – "Dejemos descansar a los heridos, Richard, llévame a casa."

"Preferiría quedarme."

"Tenemos un nieto del cual ocuparnos, Richard" – le recordó – "Mañana vendremos a verlos, Candy."

"Los esperaremos y por favor, bese a Alex por mí."

"Así lo haré" – dijo besando la mejilla de su nuera.

"Que te mejores, Candy y cuida de mi hijo" – dijo el duque antes de besar la mano de su nuera, sorprendiéndola.

"Así lo haré, duque."

"Hasta mañana."

Una vez a solas, Candy se debatió entre ponerse de pie para ir junto a Terrence o quedarse quieta. La rubia finalmente optó por quedarse en la cama, demasiado asustada de causarle algún daño a su bebé.

"Te amo" - le murmuró a su vientre – "y te cuidaré como a un tesoro."

Los ojos verdes se posaron en la figura durmiente de su esposo y le envió un beso desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Candy abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de Terry sobre ella. El actor la observaba recostado sobre las almohadas.

"¡Terry!"

"Buenos días, pecosa."

"¿Cómo te sientes?" – le preguntó sentándose en la cama.

"Como si me hubiera arrollado un coche…no, espera, eso ya me pasó…como si me hubiera atropellado un camión."

"¿Te duele el brazo?"

"Un poco pero la enfermera fue a buscarme un calmante."

"¿Ya estuvo aquí?"

"Hace rato. Realmente eres asombrosa, pecosa, tú sí que puedes dormir. Es más, últimamente estás más dormilona que antes."

Ella sonrió una sonrisa secreta que Terry no tomó en cuenta. Candy se puso de pie con cuidado para acercarse a su esposo. El abrió su brazo bueno para ella y con ese gesto la invitó a recostarse junto a él. Ella lo hizo.

"Te amo, pecosa mía. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Candy?"

"¿Qué es lo que recuerdas, amor?"

"Un golpe en la cabeza y que caía al suelo."

"El bombero te sacó inconsciente…y a Elizabeth."

"¿Susana?"

"Falleció en el incendio. El piso se abrió a sus pies."

Terrence cerró los ojos por un instante lleno de aflicción y tragó con dificultad antes de hablar.

"O sea que fue inútil que volviera a la casa."

"Salvaste a Elizabeth."

"Tenía que ir por ellas, Candy."

"¿A pesar de lo que hizo?"

"Ella no estaba bien."

"Esa no es excusa."

"Sí, lo es" – la interrumpió – "y la señora Marlowe no estaba de acuerdo con Susana, Candy. Ella estaba atada en una silla cuando la encontré."

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que escuchas."

"El duque quiere enviarla a prisión, Terry."

"No. Enviar a Elizabeth a la cárcel no resolvería nada. Susana ya no está y esa será un terrible pena para ella. ¿Para qué ensuciar la memoria de los muertos, Candy?"

"¿Estás seguro?"

"¿Piensas que debo hacer algo diferente?"

"Tal vez."

"Candy…"

"¡Te secuestró, Terry! ¡Te tuvo atado y escondido! ¿Tienes idea de lo que sentí? ¡Fue horrible!"

"Amor, tú eres la que me enseñó que hay que olvidar el pasado y mirar hacia el frente. Quiero dejar esto atrás."

"Pero…"

"Candy" – dijo tomando su mano entre la suya – "por favor, entiéndeme. Necesito tu apoyo ahora más que nunca."

Una mirada a esos ojos azules y Candy supo que no podía seguir discutiendo con él.

"Está bien, Terry."

"Gracias por entender" – dijo besando su frente.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió para dar paso a los padres de Terrence.

"¡Madre!"

"¡Oh, Terrence, es tan bueno verte!"

"Terrence…"- dijo el duque con su acostumbrada sequedad.

"Padre…"

"Es bueno verte, hijo."

"Pensaste que me había escapado ¿verdad, padre?"

"Lo pensé pero tu mujercita me hizo cambiar de idea. Pensé que te habían secuestrado."

"¿A mí?" – soltó una carcajada.

"Eres mi hijo, después de todo" – repuso el duque muy ofendido.

"Claro, claro."

Un toque en la puerta los hizo callar y Terrence pidió que entraran. Elizabeth Marlowe, pálida y demacrada entró a la habitación. Instintivamente, Candy se acercó a su esposo y la miró llena de desconfianza.

"Lamento molestarlos pero tenía que hablar con usted, Terrence, antes de ir a la comisaría para el interrogatorio."

"¿En qué puedo servirle?" – preguntó Terrence.

"Quería…darle las gracias por…ayudarme y por…"

"No es necesario" – la interrumpió él.

"Sí, lo es y le debo una disculpa, Terrence. Lamento mucho lo que…mi hija le hizo y a usted también, Candy. No sé qué decirles aparte que Susana no estaba bien."

"Eso ya lo sabemos" – dijo Candy con aspereza. Terry apretó su mano en un llamado de atención.

"Eso no es suficiente" – añadió Richard.

"Susana estaba mal. Hacía poco la habían dado de alta en una casa de reposo."

"¿Casa de reposo?" – se sorprendió Candy.

"Ella estaba encaprichada con usted…y creo que yo ayudé a fomentar eso. Caí en la bajeza de intentar que usted se sintiera culpable por el intento de suicidio de Susana pero en realidad era mi culpa…yo la malacostumbré al consentir cada uno de sus caprichos. Siempre le di todo lo que deseaba y…"

"¡Y ella secuestró a mi hijo!" – exclamó el duque.

"¡Padre!"

"Lo lamento, mucho" – repitió Elizabeth.

"¡Guárdese sus disculpas! Me encargaré de decirle a la prensa todo lo que sucedió y…"

"No" – interrumpió Terrence.

"¿No?" – repitieron Richard y Eleonor.

"No le diré a la prensa nada en absoluto" – dijo Terrence.

"¿En verdad?"

"Tiene mi palabra, Elizabeth. Nadie tiene porqué saberlo…dejemos que Susana descanse en paz."

La señora Marlowe rompió en llanto antes de hablar.

"Gracias. No tengo palabras para agradecérselo. Espero que ustedes sean felices."

"Adiós, señora Marlowe."

La mujer abandonó la habitación cabizbaja. Richard miró a su hijo, incrédulo.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"¿Qué sentido tiene que haya un escándalo?"

"¡Alguien tiene que pagar!"

"No, padre y te agradecería que usaras tus influencias para mantener esta historia en secreto."

"Pero…"

"Si no lo quieres hacer por mí, hazlo por Alex. No querrás que Alex crezca en medio de un escándalo ¿verdad? Te lo pido como un favor" – dijo mirando a su padre con seriedad.

Richard tuvo que reconocer que su hijo era muy astuto.

"Como quieras" – dijo por fin.

Dos días después, Candy y Terrence regresaron a la casa. Terrence declaró a la policía los hechos de su secuestro pero no presentó cargos en contra de las Marlowe. El duque utilizó sus influencias para que la prensa no ahondara en el tema y todo fue explicado como un incendio inesperado que causó la muerte de Susana Marlowe. Las heridas de bala jamás fueron reveladas a nadie ni la pérdida de la razón por la joven mujer.

Los Andrey y los Cornwall fueron informados de los hechos por medio de Eleonor mientras Candy reposaba en la clínica. La noticia había distraído a Albert y a Archi en su preocupación por Stear y le comunicaron a Eleonor que viajarían de inmediato a Nueva York. Ella les aseguró que eran bienvenidos pero que Candy se encontraba fuera de peligro y que recordaran que los esperaban para el estreno de Terrence. El rubio decidió esperar hasta el estreno para viajar a Nueva York ya que al fin y al cabo no podía abandonar sus empresas ni Archi sus estudios.

Alex no cabía en sí mismo de la felicidad al ver a su padre. Se negaba a levantarse de su regazo y Terrence no hacía más que sonreír. La rubia lo vio hacer un rictus de dolor cuando el niño tocó su vendaje pero Terry la detuvo de acercarse. Con infinita paciencia, Terrence apartó la mano de su hijo y le dio un mordisco. Alex se rió lleno de gusto y empezó a jugar con su padre.

"Señora Candy, teléfono" – le avisó la ama de llaves.

"¿Aló?" – contestó ella.

"¡Candy! ¡Por todos los cielos, Candy!"

Ella no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al escuchar la voz.

"¡Archi!"

"¡Qué bueno escucharte, Candy!" – dijo emocionado.

"¡Lo mismo digo!"

"¿Estás bien? ¿Están bien?" – se corrigió.

"Estamos bien."

¡Qué bueno! Estábamos tan preocupados por ese…"

"¡Archi!" – le gritó Annie.

"Por ese truhán tuyo y por ti" - terminó la frase – "Tu vida nunca es aburrida ¿eh, Candy?"

"Nunca."

"Me preocupé mucho, Candy…si algo te hubiera pasado…"

"Nada me pasó."

"Sabes que te quiero… ¿verdad?"

"¿Y tú, sabes que te quiero, señor elegancia?"

"¡Hey, eres una mujer casada!" – aulló Terry.

Candy escuchó a Archi reír por la línea.

"Dile a ese insoportable que no sea celoso y que aprenda a compartir."

"Archi…"

"¡Dile!"

Ella hizo lo que él le pedía. Terrence levantó una ceja y le dio una respuesta a Candy.

"¿Qué dijo?" – preguntó Archi.

"Dice que no comparte nada con remilgosos como tú."

"¿Ah si? Dile a Grandchester que cuando vaya a Nueva York se prepare."

"¿Vas a venir?"

"¡Por supuesto! Tengo que verte, ver a Alex y a ese tonto que tienes por marido en el escenario. Espera, te pongo a Annie y a Albert que están a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso."

"Adiós, Archi."

"Hasta pronto, querida Candy."

"¡Candy!"

"¡Annie!" – dijo escuchando la voz de su amiga.

"¿Cómo estás, Candy?"

La rubia se dejó caer en el sofá mientras escuchaba a su amiga.

"Todo vuelve a la normalidad" – pensó llena de felicidad.

Mucho más tarde cuando toda la casa dormía y Candy había acostado a Alex en su cuna, regresó a la habitación para encontrar a Terrence esperándola con una botella de vino y dos copas junto a la cama.

"¿Y eso?" – preguntó sorprendida.

"Quería brindar contigo" – dijo rodeándola con los brazos.

"¿Brindar?"

"Por el comienzo de una nueva vida, mi amor. Estamos juntos de nuevo…ya no hay fantasmas que nos persigan. Sólo somos tú y yo."

"Terrence…"

Él la observó mientras ella acariciaba su mejilla amorosamente.

"Dime la verdad ¿creíste que te había dejado?"

"Ni por un segundo" - dijo besando sus labios.

"Te di mi palabra, Candy, la palabra de un hombre que sabe que vivir sin ti es sólo existir, no vivir… ¿comprendes?"

"Oh, Terry…"

"Sólo podía pensar en regresar a ti y a Alex"- le mostró las heridas de sus muñecas.

"¿Intentabas escapar?" – ella besó las muñecas heridas de su esposo.

"No podía soportar un día más sin ti" – dijo halando uno de sus rizos antes de soltarlo.

Candy soltó un sollozo y su esposo la miró consternado.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"Alex hizo eso…el otro día, se parece…tanto a ti…"

"Oh, Candy" – dijo besando su frente.

"Tenía…tanto miedo…de no volver a verte…de no encontrarte."

"Siempre hallaré el camino hacia ti, Candy…o tú lo hallarás hacia mí como lo hiciste esa noche."

"Estaba rezando y pedí una señal…y me topé con ella" – dijo estremeciéndose.

"Olvidemos el pasado. Hoy día empezamos una nueva vida."

Terrence besó la mejilla de su esposa antes de dirigirse hacia la botella de vino y servir dos copas. El actor le ofreció una copa y ella negó con la cabeza.

"¿No brindarás conmigo?"

"Es que no puedo beber" – dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa.

"¿Por qué?"

"No es recomendable."

"¿No es recomendable que brindes con tu esposo?" – preguntó levantando una ceja.

"No es recomendable para el bebé."

Las palabras demoraron en registrarse en la mente del actor y al hacerlo abrió los ojos como dos platos.

"¿Qué? ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Cómo?" – preguntó abrazándola con su brazo sano.

"No te podría decir cuando fue con exactitud pero…"

Los labios de Terrence cayeron sobre los de Candy en un beso largo y dulce.

"No te hagas la graciosa" – dijo al soltar sus labios – "¡Te amo!"

"¡Yo te amo!"

"Voy a ser papá" – dijo empujándola suavemente sobre la cama.

"¿Estás feliz?"

"¿Qué si estoy feliz? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Voy a ser padre! Y esta vez no pienso perderme ni un detalle."

Candy pudo percibir un dejo de melancolía en su voz.

"Esta vez será diferente, Terry."

"Por supuesto. No pienso perderte de vista ni por un segundo."

La mano de Terry se deslizó bajo su bata y la levantó con descaro para mirar su vientre. La palma de su mano recorrió su estómago plano.

"No veo diferencia ¿estás segura?"

"Me lo dijeron en el hospital y se me pongo a hacer memoria hace tiempo que no tengo a mi visita mensual."

"Ajá" – dijo descansando su mano sobre el vientre – "¿Está bien?"

"El doctor me aseguró que todo estaba bien" – lo tranquilizó.

"Somos bendecidos, Candy" – dijo besando su abdomen – "yo lo soy desde que te conocí. Tú me enseñaste lo que es amar. Siempre huía y quise huir de ti…estaba asustado e inseguro pero me diste la confianza."

"Terry…"

"Tú me enseñaste a confiar y a compartir mis sentimientos. Me has amado incondicionalmente…has esperado a que yo quite mi corazón y abra mi corazón… ¡Tú eres mi todo, Candy!"

"Te amo, Terry" - dijo revolviendo su cabello oscuro.

"Y todo va a estar bien, Candy aunque regresemos a Londres."

"¿Podrás ser feliz?"

"Todo estará bien si estás junto a mí, es todo lo que necesito."

"Todo estará bien, Terry."

"Lo estará porque tú eres mi estrella, mi norte, mi guía" – dijo besando su mejilla.

Ella lo abrazó de medio lado, enredando sus piernas con las suyas.

"¿Niño o una niña?"

"Lo que nos traiga la cigüeña" – dijo juguetón.

"¿Qué tal uno y uno?"

"¿Mellizos?" – Levantó una ceja – "Vaya, tendrían que darme una medalla por ser tan efectivo."

"Tonto engreído" – dijo ella riendo ante su cara.

"Pero me amas" – le recordó antes de unir sus labios a los de ella.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores,**_

 _ **un capitulo mas y hasta aqui les dejare jejejeje recuerden que esta maravillosa historia es de msgrandchester y por cierto ya se acerca el fin de esta historia ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	39. CAPITULO 39 UNA PROMESA QUE CUMPLIR

"Terry ¿ya estás listo?" – preguntó Candy entrando a la habitación.

"¿Para qué?"

El hombre se recostó en el marco de la puerta del baño para mirar a su esposa. La mirada verde recorrió el atlético cuerpo de su esposo: los hombros anchos, el pecho fuerte, el abdomen plano, la cintura angosta y las largas piernas.

"Lástima que lleves la toalla" – murmuró ella con el descaro de una mujer enamorada.

"Eso lo puedo resolver muy fácilmente" – dijo llevándose la mano hacia la cintura.

"¡No hagas eso!" – le pidió corriendo hacia él.

"¿Por qué no?" – sonrió de medio lado.

"Porque nuestros invitados están a punto de llegar y tú aún no te has vestido."

"Son tus invitados…y ahora que lo pienso, ellos podrían esperar un rato mientras…"

Los brazos del actor atrajeron a su esposa hacia su pecho y sin soltarla avanzó con ella hasta la cama. Candy sintió el colchón tras sus rodillas y lo miró.

"No te atrevas."

"¿Ah, no?"

La cama les dio la bienvenida con un leve crujir.

"¡Terrence Grandchester! ¡Me vas a arrugar todo el vestido!" – se quejó ella.

"Tienes otros en el armario" –dijo halando la toalla y arrojándola sobre sus cabezas.

"¡Terry!" – exclamó ella al sentir los labios del actor sobre su cuello.

"¿Te he dicho lo dulce que hueles?"

"¡Muchas veces!" – Dijo intentando apartarlo – "y este no es el momento."

"Dame un poquito de tu amor."

La mano masculina se deslizó bajo la falda, muy suavemente para acariciar la aterciopelada piel de Candy. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro al sentir la caricia de Terry ascender de sus rodillas hacia sus muslos.

"¿Te gusta?" –preguntó mirando sus ojos.

"¡Me encanta!" – Dijo antes de besar los labios de él – "pero este no es el momento."

Candy le dio un empellón que lo dejó acostado de espaldas sobre la cama. Ella se incorporó de un salto y corrió hacia el armario para sacar un traje de cena para él.

"No eres nada simpática, querida" –dijo apoyándose sobre el codo para mirarla.

"¡Oh, vamos Terry!"

"No sé porque estás tan nerviosa."

"Hace mucho que no veo a Archi."

"Cualquiera diría que estás por ver a tu novio" – dijo recostándose nuevamente mientras usaba los brazos como almohada.

"Terrence ¿estás celoso?"

"¿Celoso, yo?" – Dijo sin mirarla – "Jamás de ese presumido."

Ella se rió y se dejó caer sobre él.

"Pensé que arrugarías tu traje" – dijo ofendido, mirando hacia el techo.

"No estés celosito, mi amor. Bien sabes que es sólo a ti al que quiero"."– dijo depositando besos cortos sobre su pecho.

"No estoy celoso."

"Lo parece" – dijo halando su brazo para ayudarlo a incorporar.

Terry se sentó en la orilla de la cama de mala gana y Candy le puso la camisa sobre los hombros. Él empezó a deslizar los brazos dentro de las mangas y ella pensó fugazmente que Alexander se parecía a su padre demasiado, el chiquilín se comportaba de igual manera cuando no quería que lo vistieran.

"¿Será que podrás abotonarte la camisa, amor?"

"Estás muy linda" – dijo él mirándola.

"Gracias, y tú te verás muy apuesto cuando terminemos de vestirte…"

"Me estás hablando como si fuera Alex."

"Te estás comportando como si fueras Alex."

El sonido del timbre la hizo dar un salto. Terrence la miró con una ceja levantada.

"¡Son ellos!"

"¿Y qué?"

"¡Terry!"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Vas a comportarte así toda la noche?" "Ya sé que no quieres ver a Archi pero te ruego que te comportes amablemente con él. Hace mucho que no lo veo y quiero que todo salga maravillosamente esta noche ¿me prometes que te comportarás?"

"Ya me conoces, Candy" – dijo ajustándose los pantalones.

"Por eso mismo te lo pregunto."

"Claro que te lo prometo…pero a la primera que me haga le parto la cara."

"¡Terry!"

"Estoy bromeando" – dijo colocándose los zapatos.

"Voy a bajar."

"Ve, ve con tu familia, los nobles Andrey y los Cornwall."

Candy se aseguró de tirarle una almohada sobre la cabeza antes de salir de la habitación. Apresurada pero cuidadosamente, ella bajó por las escaleras y se dirigió hacia el saloncito donde la esperaban sus familiares. Abrió la puerta y una sonrisa muy amplia apareció en su rostro. Ellos le devolvieron la misma.

El joven Cornwall abrazó a Candy con toda la fuerza que pudo y ella se aferró a él. Albert y Annie los miraron en silencio, comprendiendo que estaban dejando los malos entendidos atrás para reanudar su amistad.

"Te ves muy bien, gatita" – dijo usando el apodo que le había dado años atrás en Lakewood.

"Igual que tú" – dijo mirándolo – "pero ¿cuándo es que no te ves bien?"

"Pregúntale cuánto gasta en ropa, Candy" – se burló Annie.

"Ciertamente no será más que tú, mi cielo" – contestó él.

"Este muchacho va a gastar toda su fortuna en ropa" – se quejó Albert.

"Imposible. Recuerda que tengo un fideicomiso y que el albacea eres tú, Tío William" – contestó Archi burlándose de sí mismo.

Los cuatro rieron y tomaron asiento mientras la señora Johnson les ofrecía unos aperitivos

"¿Dónde está el heredero?" – preguntó Archi

"Terry…"

"Me refiero a Alex" – la interrumpió.

"¡Es cierto! A veces se me olvida que Alex es el heredero" – dijo apenada.

"Y se te olvida que tenías que bajarlo contigo" – dijo Terrence entrando al salón con Alex en brazos – "el heredero está aquí."

Annie se incorporó para acercarse a su sobrino y le sonrió a Terrence.

"¿Cómo estás, Terrence?"

"Muy bien, Annie, gracias y permíteme decirte que estás muy guapa" – dijo con galantería.

La mirada entrecerrada que Archi le dirigió al actor fue suficiente para que el ojiazul se riera para sus adentros. Annie le sonrió ante el halago y extendió sus brazos para tomar a Alex. El pequeño ni siquiera protestó y sonrió a su tía.

"Pensé que no me reconocería" – dijo ella.

"Lo que pasa es que a Alex le encantan las mujeres" – dijo Candy.

"Es como su padre" – añadió Terrence.

Archi hizo girar sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza ante las palabras de Terry. El actor se acercó a Albert y le tendió la mano.

"¿Tuvieron un buen viaje, Tío Abuelo William?"

"Tienes ganas de jugar ¿verdad?" – contestó Albert.

"¿Acaso no eres el Tío Abuelo William?"

"Claro, finge inocencia" – dijo el rubio estrechando su mano.

Los dos se rieron en complicidad, el viejo sentimiento de amistad renaciendo entre ellos. Terrence tomó una bocanada de aire y se detuvo frente a Archi.

"Bienvenido a mi hogar, Cornwall."

"Gracias."

Terrence estiró su mano hacia él y Archi la contempló por unos segundos. Candy y Annie cruzaron miradas, temiendo que Archi despreciara el gesto de Terry pues estaban seguras que eso sería suficiente para declarar una nueva guerra. Con renuencia, Archi apretó la mano tendida de Terrence.

"Sabía que eras un caballero" – dijo Terrence.

"¿Lo dudaste acaso siquiera por un segundo?"

"Bueno, tienes tus días."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"¡Regalos!" – Interrumpió Annie – "¡Les hemos traído dulces y galletas del Hogar de Pony!"

"¿En serio?" – se emocionó Candy.

"Sor María te envió las galletas de avena y pasas que tanto te gustan."

"¡Qué maravilla! Últimamente se me han antojado" – dijo rebuscando en la canasta que Annie traía.

"¿Se les ofrece un trago?" –preguntó Terrence.

"Whisky" – dijo Albert.

"Lo mismo" – dijo Archi.

Annie posó a Alex sobre el piso y el niño se acercó a Archi. El hombre bajó la mirada hacia su sobrino y se encontró con unos ojos azules que lo miraban fijamente.

"¿Cómo está, caballero?" – le preguntó.

"Tú…"- dijo apuntando con el dedo.

"¿Yo? Ah, yo soy Archi ¿puedes decir Archi? Archi."

"Ah-ci."

"Arrr-chi."

"Aaaa-chiiii."

"Arrr-chiii…"

"Aaaa-chiii."

"Más parece un estornudo pero tendré que conformarme" – dijo Archi pellizcando la mejilla del niño.

Alex señaló hacia el cuerpo de Archi y él se miró intrigado para percatarse de que el pisa corbatas de oro y rubíes llamaba la atención del niño. Lo tomó en brazos y Alex se paró sobre el regazo de Archi para alcanzar el objeto de su atención.

"Te gustan las cosas finas ¿eh?"

"Tal vez sea lo brillante de esa piedra" – dijo Terrence entregándole el vaso de whisky.

"No es una piedra" – dijo molesto.

"Es tan fácil fastidiarte" – murmuró Terrence antes de ir hacia Albert.

El pequeñín le dio un jalón al pisa corbatas y Archi se fue hacia delante.

"No hagas eso, Alex."

"Guta…"

"Te gusta, sí, pero no puedo dártelo" – le explicó con un movimiento de su mano.

Alex tomó la mano de Archi entre las dos suyas para mirar el anillo que llevaba en el dedo meñique: era otro rubí de corte cuadrado. El niño se entretuvo halando el anillo como si quisiera sacarlo del dedo. Archi sonrió y se apresuró a tomar un sorbo de whisky…

"¡Ay!" – exclamó casi expulsando el contenido de su boca.

Los adultos se volvieron hacia él.

"¡Me ha mordido!" – exclamó Archi mirando a Alex que aún tenía el dedo entre sus ocho dientes: cuatro arriba y cuatro abajo.

"¡Alex, no debes hacer eso!" – dijo Candy acercándose a ellos.

La carcajada de Terrence retumbó por toda la sala mientras Candy tomaba a su hijo en brazos. Archi se sacudió la mano llena de saliva infantil con un poco de asco antes de secársela con un pañuelo.

"¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?" – preguntó Archi.

"Tú."

"¿Te da gracia que me haya mordido?"

"Pues sí, es bastante gracioso, en particular el grito que diste."

"Muerde bastante fuerte."

"Lo siento, Archi" – se disculpó Candy.

"No te preocupes."

"Ese es mi hijo"- dijo Terrence antes de levantarse – "¿Les parece si vamos al comedor? Ya está todo listo."

Sentados a la mesa del comedor, Archi pudo ver por primera vez a Candy en su papel de esposa y madre. La chiquilla se había convertido en toda una anfitriona, asegurándose que ellos estuvieran bien atendidos y que su copa nunca estuviera vacía. Archi se dijo que Tía Elroy estaría muy orgullosa de la hija de William.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Terrence?" – Preguntó Annie – "¿Estás listo para tu estreno?"

"Más listo no podría estar."

"¿Estás nervioso?" – preguntó Albert.

"Te mentiría si te dijera que no. Robert ha invitado a tantos miembros de la prensa que si no tenemos un éxito nos van a sepultar en todos los diarios."

"Todo saldrá bien. Terrence es un fantástico actor" – dijo Candy tomando su mano.

"Gracias, mi amor."

"Me imagino que debes tener una gran presión considerando que eres hijo de Eleonor Baker"– intervino Archi.

"La verdad es que no había pensado en eso. Gracias."

"Tu madre es una de las actrices más respetadas que hay y como si eso fuera poco, el apellido de tu padre también está en juego."

"Eso me tiene verdaderamente sin cuidado."

"¿No te importa avergonzar a tu padre?"

"No sería la primera vez, Cornwall."

"¡Cierto! Se me olvidaba que tienes un historial."

Terrence le dio una mirada seria a Archi, que no tardó en hacerse el inocente. Por debajo de la mesa, Annie le dio una patadita muy sutil a su prometido.

"Robert está muy confiado en su grupo de actores y él está tranquilo, así que ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo, Terry?" – intervino Candy.

"Lo único que me preocupa es decepcionar a Candy" – dijo Terry besando el dorso de la mano femenina.

"Jamás podrías hacer eso" – dijo ella.

"Estos dos destilan miel" – pensó Archi.

"Yo estoy muy emocionada por verte en escena" – dijo Annie – "seguro que este será el comienzo de muchos éxitos."

"El comienzo y el final."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" – preguntó Archi.

"¿Candy, no se los ha dicho?"

"Sólo se lo comenté a Albert" – dijo la rubia.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

"Ya te explico, Cornwall. Candy y yo regresaremos a Londres con mi padre una vez que haya concluido el estreno."

"¿Qué?" – Se sobresaltó Archi – "¿Van a regresar a Europa?"

"Así es."

"¿Por qué? Si todo lo que siempre he escuchado es que quieres ser un actor. ¿Es qué en Londres te esperan otras oportunidades?"

"No, regresaré a tomar mi puesto como duque."

"¿De duque?"

"¿Serás duque?" – preguntó Annie.

"Así parece" – afirmó Terrence.

"Pero…"

"Tenemos que hacerlo, Archi" – dijo Candy – "no quisiéramos pero tenemos que hacerlo."

"¡Oh, cielos! Te vamos a extrañar" –dijo Annie.

"No te pongas así, Annie, tenemos que seguir contentos."

"No pueden regresar a Londres" – dijo Archi.

Albert decidió que era hora de interrumpir antes que Archi se pusiera necio. Levantó su copa al aire e invitó a sus parientes a hacer lo mismo.

"¿No brindarás con nosotros, Candy?" – preguntó Albert.

"No puedo beber alcohol."

"¿Estás enferma?"– preguntó Archi.

"No precisamente…"

"¿Te lo prohibió el doctor? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Qué tienes?"

"¡Calla de una vez, Cornwall! ¡Qué manía de hacer tantas preguntas!" – le dijo Terrence.

"Sólo me intereso por la salud de Candy."

"No es nada grave, Archi. Se los iba a decir después del postre pero…"

"¿Pero qué?" – preguntó un afligido Archi.

"Estoy esperando" – dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡Oh, Candy!" – exclamó Annie muy emocionada.

"¡Maravilloso!" – sonrió Albert.

"¿Qué? ¿Otra vez?" – preguntó Archi indelicadamente.

"¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?" – la rubia lo miró con fijeza.

"Te recuerdo que Candy está casada, Cornwall…muy casada si entiendes lo que quiero decir."

"¡Terry!" – lo regañó Candy al ver el rubor de su hermana.

"¡Brindemos por Candy y Terrence y su futuro bebé!" – dijo Albert.

"¡Salud!" – dijeron a coro.

Candy se levantó de la mesa y le pidió a Annie que la acompañara por el postre. Una vez que estuvieron a solas, Archi miró a Terry fijamente.

"¿Qué te pasa, Cornwall?"

"¡No puedes llevártela!"

"Disculpa" – Terry levantó una ceja – "que no puedo ¿qué?"

"No puedes llevarte a Candy y menos ahora que está esperando. No puedes alejarla de nosotros."

"Quisiera no tener que hacerlo pero no tengo otro remedio."

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Te metiste en deudas de juego?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Necesitas dinero para pagar? Te puedo prestar."

"¿Qué? ¡No, no necesito tu dinero!"

"No seas orgulloso, Grandchester."

"No sabes ni lo que hablas" – dijo Terry arrojando su servilleta sobre la mesa para encarar a Archi.

"Señores, por favor…"- empezó a decir Albert.

Archi se puso de pie y se miraron frente a frente. Albert dejó escapar un suspiro y levantó a Alex de su silla para salir del comedor.

"Vámonos de aquí, jovencito, antes que aprendes malas costumbres…"- dijo el rubio saliendo.

"¿Cuál es tu problema, Cornwall?"

"Tú eres mi problema. No has sido más que problemas desde que apareciste en Londres."

"Yo podría decir lo mismo…"

"¿Por qué siempre tienes que llevarte a Candy lejos de nosotros? Primero se fue Stear…y ahora te la llevas a ella."

La tristeza en la voz de Archi no pasó desapercibida para él.

"Sé que Candy es muy especial para ti y para todos."

"Lo es y también lo es Alex."

"¿Aunque te muerda?"

"Estoy hablando en serio, Grandchester."

"Te escucho en serio."

"Y ahora te la vas a llevar a Londres."

"Quisiera no tener que hacerlo, Archi pero le di mi palabra al duque. Regresaré a Londres y ocuparé el puesto que me corresponde."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque debo hacerlo."

"¿Hablas en serio?"

"Muy en serio. Debo marcharme a Londres y estoy seguro que comprenderás que no puedo dejarla."

"¿Por qué no? Ya lo hiciste una vez" – lo interrumpió.

"¡No seas un cretino, Cornwall!"

"Déjala con nosotros."

"¡De ninguna manera! Candy es mi esposa y no puedo estar sin ella."

"Sí, claro."

"Estoy seguro que puedes comprenderlo ya que tú tienes a tu timidita".

"¿Mi qué?"

"Tu timidita…Annie."

"¿Le pusiste un apodo a mi prometida?"

"Agradece que no es un insulto…"

"Me gustaría saber cómo me dices a mí."

"No lo creo…"

"Anda, dímelo."

"No."

"Dímelo, no me tengas miedo."

"No te tengo miedo, Cornwall."

"¿Entonces?"

"No me gusta decir malas palabras antes de la cena…"

Archi frunció el ceño y apretó su puño. Terrence fingió asustarse y levantó las manos para protegerse el rostro.

"No me digas que tienes el derechazo de tu hermano."

"¿De mi hermano?"

"Lo vi antes que partiera a la guerra…y me dio un buen golpe en el estómago."

"Me alegro."

"Él también se alegró, me dijo que lo tenía guardado hace tiempo."

"Bueno, me alegro que al menos un Cornwall te haya dado tu merecido."

"¿Por qué no lo haces tú?" – lo desafió Terrence.

"Por ella" – dijo apuntando a la mujer que venía hacia ellos – "Candy te ama demasiado y no quiero causarle disgustos."

"¿Por qué tan serios?" – dijo ella enlazando su brazo en el de Archi – "¿Sucede algo?"

"Nada, querida" – contestó Terry.

"La señora Johnson viene con el postre" – dijo tomando asiento – "¿de qué hablaban?"

"Nada importante" – dijo Archi.

"De la mordedura de Alex en el delicado dedo de Cornwall" – se burló Terry.

El codo de Archi se estrelló en el vientre del actor.

"¡Oye! Acabo de comer…"- protestó.

"Te lo merecías" – dijo Candy.

"¿Cómo?" – se sorprendió el actor.

Archi soltó una carcajada y besó la mejilla de Candy.

"Ahora, déjense de tonterías y siéntense a comer."

"Es en lo único que piensa estos días" – dijo Terry a Archi.

"¿Qué dices?" – se ruborizó Candy.

"Es una glotona."

"Siempre lo ha sido" – se rió Archi.

"Oigan, estoy esperando."

"¿Fue así durante el embarazo de Alex, Cornwall?"

"Ni te lo imaginas…"

"¡Oigan!" - se quejó Candy.

Los dos hombres se miraron y rompieron a reír. Candy también empezó a reírse junto a Annie mientras Albert regresaba con Alex y los miraba confundido. Las barreras parecían haber caído entre los dos hombres.

En un palco reservado, los invitados de Terrence esperaban ansiosamente que empezara la obra teatral Candy estrujaba el programa entre sus manos mientras Annie intentaba tranquilizarla.

"Cualquiera diría que eres tú la que saldrá a escena, Candy."

"No puedo evitarlo. Si esto no es un éxito, Terry se morirá de la pena."

"Todo saldrá bien. Sólo piensa positivamente."

A un costado de ella, Richard Grandchester tomó la mano de Eleonor y se percató que estaba helada.

"¿Tienes frío, Elly?"

"No."

"Estás helada" – dijo cubriendo su mano con la suya.

"No es nada" – dijo apartándose.

"¿Son nervios entonces?"

"Siempre me pongo nerviosa antes de un estreno."

"Pero no es el tuyo."

"Es el de mi hijo. Él ha esperado este momento toda su vida."

"Dicen que tiene talento…"

"Y no lo dudes" –dijo ella dándole una mirada fría – "quiero que guardes este instante en tu memoria para que recuerdes el talento que le vas a quitar al mundo."

"No empieces con reclamos."

"Sería incapaz" – dijo con sarcasmo.

El duque volvió la mirada hacia el escenario para no seguir discutiendo con la mujer.

Los actores se movían nerviosamente tras bastidores mientras los escenógrafos se aseguraban de tener todo listo para la obra. La sala estaba repleta de periodistas, de las autoridades más importantes de la ciudad y de la sociedad Neoyorquina…en sus manos estaba el éxito o el fracaso de Robert Hattaway y su grupo teatral.

En su camerino, Terrence terminaba de vestirse mientras se recriminaba el haberle pedido a Candy que no lo buscara tras el escenario. La verdad es que en esos momentos decisivos le hacía falta la mirada llena de confianza de su esposa.

"Todo tiene que salir bien" – se repitió.

¡Diez minutos, Grandchester! – le gritaron tras la puerta.

"Diez minutos y será el comienzo del fin de mi carrera como actor" – dijo mirándose al espejo.

Unos toques a su puerta lo irritaron de sobremanera.

"¡Ya te escuché, Bob! ¡Diez minutos!"

"Soy yo…"

La dulce voz de Candy quitó de inmediato su mal humor y prácticamente corrió a abrirle la puerta. La rubia vestida en un traje color vino le sonrió.

"¡Qué bueno que viniste!" – dijo él abrazándola.

"Pensé que te enojarías…"

"¡Soy un tonto! Justo estaba pensando en ti."

"¡Que apuesto te ves!" –dijo ella apreciando el disfraz de su esposo.

"¿Con esto?" – dijo halando la tela elástica de sus pantalones.

"La verdad es que no me había fijado pero tienes excelentes piernas" – dijo ella pellizcando su derriere – "y algo más."

Terry dio un respingo y la miró mientras reía.

"¡Que atrevida se ha vuelto, señora Grandchester!"

"¿No tendrás cinco minutitos?" – dijo rodeando la cintura de su esposo con los brazos.

"¿Cinco minutitos?" –preguntó confundido.

La sonrisa de Candy lo hizo comprender sus palabras y se inclinó para besar su nariz. Unos toques tras la puerta los hizo saltar en su sitio.

"Cinco minutos para escena, Grandchester" – dijo una voz.

"¿Estás listo, amor?"

"Creo que nunca he estado tan listo" – dijo dándose una última mirada al espejo.

"¿No estás nervioso?"

"¿Nervioso? ¡Estoy aterrado!" – le confesó.

"Todo estará bien" – dijo apretando su mano.

"Lo sé…tú estarás en el público."

"¡Tres minutos, Grandchester!" – repitió la misma voz.

"Debes salir" - le dijo Candy.

"Y tú debes ir al palco…"

"Buena suerte, Terry" – dijo Candy besando su mejilla.

"Gracias, amor."

"¡Rómpete una pierna!" –dijo usando el popular adagio americano.

"Eso haré" – dijo colocando su mano sobre el vientre de su esposa.

Fuertes pisadas se escucharon tras la puerta y Candy la abrió para ver a los actores correr hacia el escenario.

"¡Ve!" – le dijo a su esposo.

El joven le sonrió y salió a unirse con sus compañeros.

Las cortinas se cerraron y el auditorio estalló en aplausos. Los actores se abrazaron unos con otros mientras la fuerza de los aplausos hacia vibrar el piso de madera del escenario.

"¡Lo hicimos!" – sollozaba Karen.

"¡No llores que se te corre el maquillaje!" – le dijo alguien.

"¡Prepárense para salir!" – ordenó Bob.

El cortinaje volvió a correrse y uno a uno los actores empezaron a desfilar por el -escenario. Desde su palco, Candy y los demás esperaban la aparición de Terry.

¡Estuvo genial! – dijo Archi muy impresionado.

¡Te dije que era talentoso! – dijo Annie.

¡Ese es mi hijo! – dijo Eleonor llorando a lágrima viva.

Terrence apareció en escena y el público le dio una ovación de pie. El actor hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza y sonrió antes de mirar hacia el palco. Levantó las manos para pedirle silencio al público y anunció el nombre del director. Robert Hathaway apareció en escena mientras todos le aplaudían como lo habían hecho con Terrence. El director sonreía ampliamente y empezó a aplaudir al público en señal de agradecimiento por su acogida. Los aplausos duraron unos diez minutos antes que los actores empezaran a retirarse uno a uno por la esquina del escenario y las cortinas volvieron a cerrarse tras ellos.

Candy se despidió de sus familiares y salió del palco para dirigirse al camerino de su esposo. Ella no se molestó en tocar y abrió la puerta para encontrar a su esposo descamisado.

"¡Candy!"

"¡Te amo!" – dijo arrojándose en sus brazos.

Terry rió mientras la alzaba por la cintura para hacerla girar en el aire. Candy soltó una carcajada y le pidió que la bajara.

"¿Te gustó, pecosa?"

"¡Claro que me gustó! ¡Te ovacionaron de pie, mi amor!"

"Robert está feliz" – dijo Terry tomando asiento frente al tocador para retirarse el maquillaje.

"Yo lo haré" – dijo ella tomando el pomo de crema.

Con extrema delicadeza, Candy empezó a aplicar la crema por todo el rostro del actor para retirar la base y el maquillaje que le habían aplicado al actor para resaltar sus cejas. El cerró los ojos y dejó que su esposa limpiara su rostro.

"Te ves muy apuesto con maquillaje. La verdad es que serías una mujer muy atractiva" – dijo ella divertida.

"¿Te gustaría que fuera mujer?" – le contestó él.

"¡Claro que no!"

"Ah…pensé que querías que empezara a maquillarme en casa."

"¡Tonto! ¡Ya está!"

Terrence la haló hacia su regazo para hacerla sentar. Ella le echó los brazos al cuello y besó su mejilla. Él tomó una bocanada de aire y suspiró lleno de felicidad.

"¡Terrence, los periodistas te esperan a la salida del teatro!" – gritó Bob.

"¿Oíste eso?" – preguntó Candy.

"¿Quieren hablar conmigo?"

"Eres la estrella después de todo" – dijo ella levantándose.

"Sí, pero…"

"¡Date prisa!" - le urgió ella – "Es tu hora de brillar."

Ella le ofreció la camisa de vestir de su traje oscuro de noche y él la tomó. Candy depositó un beso sobre el pecho masculino antes de empezar a abrocharle la camisa. Terry buscó la mirada de su mujer y ella se la entregó mientras seguía ocupada en su tarea.

"Si me sigues mirando así, no vamos a salir de aquí nunca" – le dijo él.

"Está bien…me comportaré" – dijo apartándose.

Las manos femeninas volaron a la coleta que Terrence tenía en el cabello y la soltó.

"Me gustas más así…pareces un pirata."

"Hacía mucho que no decías eso, pecosa. Creo que estábamos en Escocia la última vez que dijiste eso."

"Deberíamos volver a la villa."

"Ahora que regresemos a Londres podremos hacerlo" – le prometió.

Terrence terminó de ajustarse el saco de su traje y se dio una última mirada al espejo antes de tomar a Candy de la mano para salir del camerino.

El flash de las cámaras deslumbró a Terrence un par de segundos y Candy decidió hacerse a un lado para que él disfrutara del momento.

"¡Terrence! ¿Qué se siente ser el protagonista principal de la obra que será el mayor éxito de la temporada?"

"¡Terrence, Terrence! ¿Qué tal es trabajar junto a Hathaway?"

"¡Grandchester! ¿Hay alguna relación entre tú y Karen Claise?"

"¡Terrence! ¿De dónde viene tu inspiración?"

Aquella pregunta perturbó al muchacho y levantó las manos para acallarlos por unos minutos.

"Quiero darles las gracias por sus amables palabras" – les sonrió – "y quiero que sepan que trabajar junto a un director tan talentoso como Robert Hathaway es un gran honor para cualquier actor, novato o con experiencia."

Los flashes volvieron a dispararse y Terrence cerró los ojos.

"Segundo, quiero que sepan que entre Karen y yo no hay más que un gran respeto profesional y una gran amistad."

"¿Parecida a la que había entre tú y la difunta Susana Marlowe?"

Candy escuchó las preguntas y abrió los ojos llena de sorpresa. Terrence lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados como si quisiera eliminarlo con la mirada y ella temió que lo fuera a golpear.

"Señores quiero presentarles a la persona que es mi mayor inspiración, la persona que ha creído en mí desde el comienzo y a quien le dedico el éxito de esta noche" – extendió su mano hacia Candy.

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia la rubia que miraba a su esposo con los ojos abiertos.

"Ven" – le dijo él. Ella tomó su mano – "Ella es mi esposa, Candy, la fuente de toda mi inspiración."

Las cámaras se dispararon para retratar a la mujer que el actor tomaba por la cintura para acercarla a él.

"Grandchester ¿no teme que sus admiradoras se desilusionen?"

"Espero que no. Al contrario, espero que me apoyen más puesto que tengo una familia que mantener."

El comentario de Terrence cayó en gracia a los reporteros que soltaron una risilla. El actor besó la mejilla de su mujer para que lo retrataran por última vez antes de subirse al coche que lo esperaba. La pareja subió y se despidió con la mano antes de alejarse hacia el salón de fiestas.

"No tenías que decirles que era tu esposa…"

"¿No? ¿Y quién se supone que eres?"

"Podía ser tu admiradora. ¿Qué tal si lo que dijo el reportero es cierto? ¿Qué tal si te rechazan?"

"Entonces serían unas estúpidas. O les gusto o no les gusto pero todo se tiene que resumir a mi desempeño en el escenario, no a mi vida personal."

"¿Seguro?"

"¡Segurísimo!" – Dijo besando su frente – "Además, tenemos un bebito en camino ¿cómo lo habría explicado?"

Candy le sonrió feliz ante su respuesta y se acurrucó contra su pecho.

El salón de fiestas estaba repleto de los actores y sus familiares. Robert había decidido que fuera un éxito o no, todos merecían celebrar por el trabajo realizado. Candy y Terrence entraron para encontrarse con aplausos.

"¡Basta!" – Dijo Terrence – "¡Es Robert quien lo merece!"

"¡Ya lo aplaudimos!" – gritó uno de sus compañeros.

"¡Es cierto, Grandchester!" – dijo el director acercándose a su pupilo.

Los dos hombres se dieron un abrazo.

"¡Sabía que no me había equivocado contigo!"

"¡Gracias Robert!"

"A ti también debo darte las gracias, Candy" – dijo Robert mirando a la rubia.

"¿A mí?"

"Lograste dominar a esta fiera, chiquilla. Desde que apareciste la pasión en sus diálogos se volvió verdadera, Candy."

"Ella es mi musa" – dijo besando la mano de su esposa.

"Deja de decir eso" – dijo Candy ruborizada – "el éxito es de él…después de todo es hijo de Eleonor Baker. Ella es la que debería estar agradeciendo."

"Ya lo hice…y ese señor junto a ella no me miró de buena gana."

"Ese señor es mi padre" – le dijo Terrence.

"Pues se molestó y bastante."

"Debe ser porque no le agradeció a él"- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Bueno, disfruten de la fiesta, voy a sentarme junto a mi familia.

La pareja hizo lo mismo y se dirigieron hacia su mesa. Archi, Annie y los padres de Terrence los esperaban. Eleonor se puso de pie al verlo y él la abrazó.

"¡Felicidades, hijo mío!"

"Gracias, mamá."

"Estoy tan orgullosa de ti" – dijo acariciando su mejilla – "no hay duda que eres parte de mí."

"Lo sé, mamá" – dijo sonriendo.

Ellos tomaron asiento y Richard miró a su hijo.

"No tenías que venir a la fiesta, padre" – dijo Terry.

"Lo sé pero quise hacerlo."

"¿Para ver mi despedida?"

"Hiciste un buen trabajo y mereces que te lo diga"– dijo Richard tajante.

"Gracias" – contestó Terry secamente.

"Lo hiciste bien, Grandchester "– dijo Archi.

"Gracias."

"Se ve que disfrutas de tu trabajo."

"Lo hago" – le sonrió – "lástima que este será mi único recuerdo."

"¿Tal vez podrías convertirte en un duque actor?"

"Imposible…"- murmuró.

"Realmente eres fantástico" – dijo Annie.

"Gracias, timidita."

"¿Cómo?" – se sorprendió.

"¡Terry!" – lo regañó Candy.

"¿Timidita?" – Annie levantó una ceja – "¿Es así como me llamas?"

"Bueno, es que eras bastante calladita en el colegio."

"¿Cómo lo sabrías? Ni siquiera sabías que yo existía…"

"Claro que lo sabía, eras la amiga de Candy" – dijo sonriendo.

"¿Sigues pensando que soy tímida?"

"No, creo que ahora eres parlanchina" – la miró a los ojos.

La sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de Annie y él actor empezó a reír.

"Te estás burlando de mí"– dijo Annie.

"¡Para nada!"

"Voy a demostrarte que no soy parlanchina. Me voy a callar y ¿sabes por qué?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque vamos a bailar" – dijo halándolo de la mano.

"No… ¡espera!"

"¿Qué te pasa, inglesito? ¿Tienes miedo que te pise los pies o de pisármelos a mí?"

Terrence escuchó el desafío y se puso de pie.

"Vamos a ver quién le pisa los pies a quien, niñita. Cornwall, te encargo a mi mujer."

"¡A la orden capitán!" – Dijo saludándolo como un marino – "Y no apretujes demasiado a mi prometida ¿eh?"

"No haría nada que tú no harías" – dijo lleno de picardía.

Candy miró a Archi que estaba perplejo ante la respuesta de Terry y le dio un codazo.

"¡Despabílate primo!"

"¿Escuchaste lo que dijo el muy cretino?"

"¿Vas a dejar que te hable así?" – Lo provocó Candy – "Vamos a bailar y a demostrarle quienes somos los Andrey."

"Hasta que tuviste una buena idea, gatita" – dijo tomándola de la mano.

Los dos se apresuraron a llegar a la pista y le dieron un empujón bien intencionado a Annie y a Terrence.

Varias horas después la primera edición del periódico apareció en docenas por el salón. Todos se apresuraron a tomar una copia y buscar la sección de espectáculos. Una exclamación de alegría corrió por el lugar al leer el titular:

HAMLET

Espectacular estreno dirigido por el reconocido director de Broadway Robert Hattaway. Una vez más, el señor Hattaway tiene un éxito entre las manos con el grupo de actores que conforman su compañía Stratford. Fue un riesgo para Robert Hattaway tener a descocidos como sus estrellas principales pero Terrence Grandchester y Karen Claise demostraron que a veces vale la pena correr riesgos. Estos dos jóvenes se convertirán en leyendas sobre las tablas de Broadway

Terrence Grandchester conmovió a la audiencia con su interpretación del atormentado príncipe de Dinamarca. Su actuación fue impecable y fluida; cada gesto de su rostro transmitía las emociones más profundas y más humanas que habíamos visto en mucho tiempo. Su innegable talento no sólo es herencia de su madre, Eleonor Baker sino también un reflejo de su alma.

Karen Claise, desconocida hasta el día de hoy, interpretó a la novia del príncipe con más ardor que cualquier otra actriz que hayamos visto en años. Su juventud no fue un impedimento para convertirse en una profesional de la noche a la mañana y estamos seguros que dará mucho de que hablar en los siguientes años.

Les recomendamos que se apresuren a comprar sus boletos de temporada al leer esta noticia…estamos seguros que no habrá asientos en el auditorio para la tarde.

"¿Estás seguro que tienes que irte, muchacho?" – le preguntó Robert en privado.

"Lo tengo que hacer, Robert y realmente lamento dejarte así."

"Lo sé, Terrence pero quiero que sepas si en algún momento quieres regresar la compañía Stratford te estará esperando."

"Gracias, amigo mío. Gracias por rescatarme y devolverme la fe."

Robert le dio un abrazo a su actor estrella antes de retirarse hacia su mesa. Terrence volvió junto a Candy y su familia que leía las noticias.

"¿Dónde está mamá?"

"Se ha retirado con el duque" – le contestó Candy.

"Y eso mismo es lo que debemos hacer nosotros" – dijo Albert poniéndose en pie – "pero antes debo felicitarte, Terry."

"Hacía mucho no me llamabas así, Albert."

"Es que ahora has vuelto a ser el muchacho que conocí en Londres: el hombre del que Candy se enamoró."

"El hombre que se la va a llevar a Londres."

"Sé que la cuidarás" – dijo antes de abrazar a su hija – "y tú debes cuidarlo a él."

"Lo haré…padre" – dijo llamándolo como nunca lo había hecho antes.

"No empiecen a despedirse" – dijo Annie al borde de las lágrimas.

"Es solo un hasta pronto" – dijo Candy rodeándola con los brazos.

"Prométeme que vas a regresar para mi boda."

"Te lo prometo, hermana."

"No dejes de escribirme, Candy."

"No lo haré…y te enviaré fotos en cuanto pueda."

"Te extrañaremos, Candy" – dijo Archi junto a ellas.

"Y yo los extrañaré" – contestó ella mirando a su primo.

"Te cuidarás…"

"Lo haré y tú cuidarás de mi hermana."

"Te lo prometo y te iremos a visitar cuando nazca él bebe."

"Y yo que pensé que me libraría de ti" – masculló Terry tras ellos.

"De eso puedes olvidarte, Grandchester, jamás te librarás de nosotros mientras tengas a Candy y a Alex."

"Me lo temía…"

"Cuídala" – dijo Archi dándole un empellón.

"Así lo haré" –dijo devolviéndoselo.

"Buen viaje Terry" - dijo Annie interponiéndose.

"Gracias…parlanchina"– dijo guiñando un ojo.

"¿A qué hora partirán?" –preguntó Archi.

"Después del medio día" –dijo Terry – "apenas tendremos tiempo de descansar un poco antes de partir."

"Debemos darnos prisa" – les recordó Albert – "el tren saldrá al amanecer."

Candy y sus familiares se abrazaron en grupo mientras Terry los miraba. Archi levantó una ceja y lo miró.

"Tú también eres bienvenido" – le dijo –"aunque sea una desgracia."

"No, gracias" – contestó antipático.

"¡Ven acá, truhán!" – dijo Annie halando su saco.

El actor prácticamente se estrelló contra ellos y todos soltaron una carcajada.

Las maletas estaban empacadas y habían sido llevadas hacia el puerto horas antes. Candy bajó las escaleras con Alex de la mano mientras Terry la esperaba en el vestíbulo junto a su madre. Eleonor sonrió con tristeza al ver a su nuera y a su nieto.

"¿Segura que no quieres venir con nosotros, mamá?"

"Segura" – dijo tomando a Alex para besarlo – "prefiero despedirme de ustedes aquí."

"La vamos a extrañar" – dijo Candy.

"Y yo a ustedes…"- dijo intentando contener las lágrimas.

"Gracias por todo, mamá" –dijo Terry besando su frente.

"Gracias a ti por recurrir a mí. Eso era algo que no me esperaba y me hiciste muy feliz."

"No tengo palabras para agradecerle, Eleonor…"

"No tienes que agradecerme nada" – dijo interrumpiéndola – "he sido muy feliz al tenerlos aquí y sobre todo al ver lo feliz que haces a mi hijo."

"No llores, madre" – dijo Terry luchando por controlar sus emociones.

"Este tiempo junto a ti, hijo, junto a Alex ha sido el tiempo más hermoso de mi vida. No te tuve de pequeño pero te tuve ahora de grande" –dijo sonriendo.

Madre e hijo se abrazaron con fuerza con un pequeño Alex entre ellos. El pequeñín se movió inquietamente entre ellos sintiéndose sofocado.

Los dos se apartaron y rieron al ver el rostro del siguiente heredero de la familia, de ojos tan azules como los de ellos. Candy se acercó a su suegra y le dio un abrazo también.

"Cuida bien de ellos, Candy."

"Así lo haré."

"Iré a Londres para ver el nacimiento de mi siguiente nieto" – les prometió.

"Te esperaremos" – dijo Terry.

"Ahora, váyanse o llegarán tarde y no le queremos dar a ese viejo cascarrabias otra razón para molestarlos."

"Hasta pronto, mama."

La pareja sonrió y salió de la casa para abordar el coche que el duque había enviado para ellos. El chofer arrancó y ambos volvieron la mirada hacia la casa que había sido su hogar por tanto tiempo. Candy dejó escapar un sollozo y Terry la rodeó sus hombros con un brazo.

"No llores, pecosita…"

"¿Estarás bien, Terry? ¿Serás feliz en Londres?"

"Seré feliz si tú estás a mi lado."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Tú y Alex son todo lo que necesito" –dijo besando su frente.

Ellos guardaron silencio mientras se despedían de las calles de Nueva York. Al poco rato, el auto se detuvo frente al hotel donde se hospedaba el duque y el chofer les abrió la puerta. Terry fue el primero en descender y tomó a un Alex dormido para apoyarlo contra su hombro mientras Candy descendía. La pareja subió las escaleras y tomaron el ascensor hacia el piso de Richard. Terrence llamó a la puerta.

"¿Lista Candy? Este es el momento de la verdad."

"Lista."

"Adelante" – les contestó la voz del duque.

"¡Vamos!" – dijo tomando la mano de Candy entre la suya.

El duque los miró desde el escritorio donde estaba trabajando.

"Por un momento temí que no llegaran."

"Te di mi palabra, padre."

"No eres muy cumplidor que se diga."

"Tengo una promesa que cumplir."

El auto de Albert se dirigía hacia la mansión de los Andrey después de dejar a Annie en casa de sus padres. El chofer aparcó junto a la acera y lo primero que Albert notó fue un auto militar estacionado frente a ellos. Los dos hombres bajaron del auto y Archi se estiró perezosamente.

"¡Qué bueno es estar en casa!" – exclamó.

"¿Señor Cornwall?" – preguntó un hombre de uniforme que se acercó.

Los ojos de Albert se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras el corazón de Archi dejaba de latir.

"¿Señor Archibald Cornwall?" – repitió el hombre.

"S-si…"

"Es mi deber comunicarle que…"

"¡No!" – gritó Archi retrocediendo en su pasos.

"…su hermano Alister Cornwall…"- continuó él.

"¡Basta! ¡No quiero escucharlo!"

"…ha fallecido en el cumplimento del deber…"

"¡No, no!"

"….sus restos mortales…"

Albert rodeó los hombros de su sobrino con un brazo mientras el militar continuaba hablando. Con cada palabra que decía, Archi sentía que le faltaba el aliento.

"Lamentamos profundamente su perdida."

"¡Hipócrita!" – le espetó Archi arrancando la carta de defunción de manos del hombre.

Archi echó a correr calle abajo, intentando huir de las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Albert no intentó detenerlo, sabía que él debía desahogarse a su manera. El militar miró al rubio.

"Lo siento en verdad."

"Lo sé."

"Alister Cornwall murió como un héroe."

"Un héroe…"

"Su nave se estrelló en el mar."

"¿Estaba volando?"

"Así es."

"Entonces fue feliz" – murmuró Albert – "él siempre quiso volar."

Un ave sobrevoló por las cabezas de los hombres y Albert supo que Stear estaba sonriéndoles.


	40. CAPITULO 40 HOY, MAÑANA Y SIEMPRE

"Sabía que estarías aquí."

Archibald levantó el rostro lleno de lágrimas para encontrarse con la dulce mirada de su prometida. Ella se acuclilló junto a él para tomar su mano.

"¿Ya…lo…sabes?"

"Albert me llamó, te estaba buscando."

"¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí?"

"Mi corazón me lo dijo."

"Annie, no puede ser…Stear no pudo irse."

"Lo siento tanto, Archi."

"¡No digas eso!" – dijo apartando su mano – "¡Eso significa que lo crees muerto!"

"Amor…"

"Sólo porque…un militar venga y diga que Stear está muerto… ¡no lo puede estar!"

Annie escuchó el sollozo desgarrador de su prometido y se asustó por un instante al ver los hombros del muchacho estremecerse. La joven sintió su corazón latir apresurado y percibió el dolor de Archi como si fuera suyo. Los brazos de ella abrazaron al joven para acercarlo a su pecho.

"Lo siento…lo siento tanto, mi amor" – susurró a su oído mientras lo mecía entre sus brazos.

"¡No puede ser! Stear no puede haberse ido…él…"

"Lo sé."

"Annie... ¡mi hermano! ¡mi hermano!"

"Shhh…calma"- dijo besando su cabeza –"todo va a estar bien."

"No…nunca lo estaré…mi hermano… ¿quién tomará su lugar? "

"Nadie podrá hacerlo, mi amor…sólo había un Stear."

"Él está aquí" – dijo apartándose de ella para mirar alrededor de la habitación de su hermano – "puedo sentirlo, Annie, por eso vine a Lakewood."

"Lo sé."

"Ahí están sus inventos… ¡y yo que me reía de él! ¡Qué malo fui!"

"No digas eso."

"¡Es verdad! En vez de apoyarlo! ¡Me reía de él! ¿Qué clase de hermano fui?"

Un nuevo sollozo se escapó de su garganta y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Annie dejó escapar un suspiro y se sentó junto a él en silencio. Al cabo de un rato, Archi recostó su cabeza en el regazo de su prometida y ella acarició su cabello.

"Esta habitación permanecerá así por siempre" – sentenció – "No voy a permitir que Albert o Tía Elroy cambien una sola cosa."

"No creo que lo hagan."

"Ni que se les ocurra."

Volvieron a guardar silencio mientras el sol empezaba a ocultarse tras las nubes.

El Duque de Grandchester se puso de pie en su despacho y tiró del frente de su elegante chaqueta para alisar la tela.

"¿Están listos para partir?"

"Lo estamos" – contestó Terrence.

"¿Viniste a cumplir tu promesa?"

"Te di mi palabra ¿no es así?"

La cabecita de Alex se levantó del hombro de su padre y miró a su alrededor medio adormilado.

"¡Abu!" – exclamó lleno de alegría y extendiendo los brazos hacia él.

Terrence vio a su padre sonreír con ternura a Alex mientras lo tomaba en brazos. El actor no pudo evitar preguntarse si su padre alguna vez lo habría mirado así.

"Vamos ya" – dijo avanzando hacia la puerta – "Verás cómo te gusta tu nuevo hogar, Alexander."

"Sí, claro, va estar feliz con la neblina y la lluvia" – rezongó Terrence.

Candy apretó la mano de su esposo entre la suya y lo haló para seguir al duque que ya estaba saliendo de la suite. Mano en mano, la joven pareja siguió en silencio al hombre que había decidido el futuro de ellos y de sus hijos.

"¿Me perdonarás, Candy?" – le susurró al oído al subir a la limusina.

"Deja de decir eso, Terry."

"Te estoy alejando de todo lo que amas."

"Aún estás conmigo" – dijo ella besando su mejilla.

Richard los miró de reojo, el gesto entre la pareja incomodándolo un poco. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes intentando recordar cuando había sido la última vez que una mujer lo había tratado con tanta ternura.

"Desde Eleonor…" – se lamentó muy a su pesar.

El portero cerró la puerta tras ellos y el chofer encendió los motores. El elegante auto empezó a deslizarse entre el tráfico de la tarde mientras sus jóvenes ocupantes se despedían de la ciudad que los había vuelto a unir.

Albert se desató el nudo de la corbata y se dejó caer sobre la cama, exhausto. No era la primera vez que el jefe de la familia Andrey sentía aquel dolor en su corazón; la muerte de Pauna y de Anthony le había dolido muchísimo pero la de Stear era un dolor totalmente nuevo.

"No es justo…"

La muerte nunca era justa; simplemente aparecía y se llevaba a la persona sin importar si era tiempo o no de irse. Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla del rubio al pensar en la juventud de su sobrino y en cuanto le faltaba por vivir. El mismo le había dicho a Archi que si Stear no volvía era porque así estaba predestinado…pero esa idea no le servía de consuelo en aquellos instantes.

"¿Cómo se lo diré a Candy?"

Eso iba a ser más difícil que decírselo a los propios padres de Stear. Tenía la impresión que su hija adoptiva iba a sentirse culpable y eso le preocupaba sobremanera debido a su estado. Se llevó una mano a la frente para apartar los mechones rubios mientras se debatía entre decírselo o no.

"Será hasta que lleguen a Londres…pero tendré que hablar con Terrence primero".

Lleno de tristeza cerró los ojos para enviarle buenos deseos a Candy antes de orar por el alma de su sobrino.

El automóvil del duque se detuvo frente a una elegante villa para la sorpresa de Candy y su esposo. El actor no dudó en mirar a su padre con el ceño fruncido y preguntarle que hacían ahí.

"Debo hablar con alguien antes de salir del país y quiero que me acompañes, Terry."

"¿Para qué?"

"Necesito su opinión sobre un negocio."

"¿Mi opinión?"

"Sí, tu opinión. Esta será tu primera tarea como futuro duque."

"Debes estar bromeando" – protestó Terrence.

"Baja ya y deja de rezongar. Tú también puedes acompañarnos, Candy."

El chofer abrió la puerta del coche y el duque bajó con Alex entre sus brazos. Resignado, Terrence lo siguió y se volvió para ofrecerle la mano a su esposa. Ella lo miró interrogante.

"Ven conmigo."

"Pero…"

"Mi padre dijo que podías venir."

"¿Seguro quieres que lo haga?"

"Claro, señora duquesa…"– dijo con sarcasmo.

Bajaron del coche y avanzaron hacia la puerta donde el mayordomo les dio la bienvenida antes de hacerlos pasar a la sala. El duque los esperaba de pie junto a la chimenea mientras Alex jugaba a sus pies con el reloj de cadena de los Duques de Grandchester.

"¿A quién vinimos a ver, padre?"

"Paciencia, hijo" – dijo sirviéndose un trago del bar – "Candy ¿qué te parece esta casa?"

"Muy hermosa."

"¿Te gustaría tener una así en Londres?"

"¿No vamos a vivir en el castillo, padre?" – intervino Terrence.

"¿Realmente quieres vivir conmigo y con tu madrastra?" – Richard levantó una ceja.

"No, pero supuse que querías tenerme bajo tu control absoluto."

"Por lo visto sigues creyendo que soy un ogro."

"Un ogro, no, más bien un dictador" – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Candy levantó las cejas al escuchar la conversación de padre e hijo. Era obvio que una discusión acalorada estaba por empezar.

"¿Un dictador?" – repitió Richard alzando una ceja.

"Claro, quieres que todo sea a tu modo cuando tú lo decidas sin importarte lo que los demás piensen…así has sido toda tu vida."

"Siempre lo hice pensando en tu bienestar, hijo."

"¿Es por eso que me enviaste a un internado desde pequeño?"

"Me doy cuenta que eso fue un error. Debí mantenerte a mi lado…tal vez así no hubiera perdido el control sobre ti."

El duque tomó asiento en una butaca con el vaso de whisky en la mano.

"Te garantizo que el control lo hubieras perdido de cualquier manera porque no soy un títere para que manejes a tu antojo."

"Nunca he querido manejarte como a un títere, Terrence."

"¿No? Pensaría todo lo contrario por tus acciones."

"Sólo me interesa el bienestar de Alexander."

"¡Me estás insultando, padre! ¡¿Acaso crees que no me interesa el bienestar de mi propio hijo?!"

"Terrence…"

"Te aseguro que Candy y yo somos muy capaces de cuidarlo."

"Lo sé…y también me doy cuenta que ya no eres el mismo chiquillo irresponsable del Colegio San Pablo."

Terrence estaba listo para rebatir el argumento de su padre pero sus palabras murieron en su boca al registrarse las palabras dichas por el duque.

"El amor te ha hecho madurar…y no sólo el amor hacia tu esposa e hijo sino también el amor hacia tu vocación. Anoche pude darme cuenta que jamás serás el duque que yo deseaba pero sé que serás el actor que alguna vez aspiré a ser."

Richard miró a su hijo a los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo y Terry sintió que estaba intentando llegar a su alma.

"No hay duda que eres el hijo de Eleonor. Tu talento es innegable a pesar de tu juventud y estoy seguro que con los años alcanzarás tu potencial…y yo me sentiré muy orgulloso de ver el nombre de los Grandchester en las marquesinas."

Alex se puso en pie y corrió hacia los brazos de su abuelo para mostrarle el reloj con el que jugaba.

"Sé qué harás que Alex te quiera de la manera que…que yo quisiera que tú lo hicieras conmigo…"- dijo con voz temblorosa mientras sentaba al niño en sus piernas.

Terrence miró a Candy pidiéndole con la mirada que le asegurara que no estaba soñando la situación en la que estaban. Ella no tuvo que hablar, sólo asentir con la cabeza para que Terry supiera que no era un sueño.

"Padre…"- dijo dando un paso hacia el frente.

"Papi…"- dijo Alex llamando a Terrence.

"Me hubiera encantado que me llamaras papi…creo que lo hiciste alguna vez antes que te alejara de Eleonor"- dijo melancólicamente – "No puedo corregir el pasado, Terrence pero espero poder remediar algo del daño que te hice."

"¿Qué…quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir" – dijo poniéndose de pie – "que eres libre de quedarte en América y hacer de tu vida lo que desees."

"¿Hablas en serio?"

"¿Alguna vez hablo en broma?"

"No."

"Dudo que vuelvas a descarriarte pero si lo haces, estoy seguro que tu esposa te halará de las orejas… ¿no es así, Candy?"

"Se lo aseguro."- dijo ella al borde de las lágrimas.

"Sé que ambos me odiaron por haberlos obligado a casarse pero ¿no piensan ahora que fue un evento fortuito?"

Los dos asintieron en silencio. El duque se volvió hacia su nuera.

"Lamento si alguna vez te ofendí Candy…no lo merecías. A pesar con tu corta edad me has demostrado y has logrado enseñarme que el amor es más poderoso que cualquier cantidad de dinero. Realmente puedo decir que estoy orgulloso que seas parte de mi familia…y sobretodo que seas la madre de mi nieto."

La mano de Richard se deslizó dentro de su saco y sacó unos papeles que entregó a Candy. Ella los miró con detenimiento antes de mirar a su suegro.

"Es el título de propiedad de tu Hogar de Pony, Candy."

"¡Oh, cielos!"

"Es tuyo, Candy, y ni yo ni nadie de tu familia tendrá derecho alguno sobre ella."

"No sé qué decir."

"Dime que no cambiarás, que seguirás amando a mi hijo y mi nieto tal cual lo estás haciendo hoy, sólo así sabré que ellos estarán bien."

"Lo haría aunque no me estuviera entregando estos papeles."

"Lo sé, Candy" – dijo sonriendo.

Terrence se dejó caer en el sofá junto a su esposa. El muchacho se llevó la mano hacia la frente sudorosa mientras un extraño mareo lo invadía.

"¿Te sientes bien, Terrence? Estás un poco pálido"- preguntó el duque.

"No puedo creerlo."

"¿Qué?"

"Me estás dando mi libertad."

"¿No es eso lo que querías?"

"Sí…pero…"

"Te la has ganado" – dijo el duque brindándole un trago.

"¿Fomentas mi vicio?"

"Sé que ya no lo es" – contestó sonriendo – "tu vicio ahora tiene ojos verdes."

"Y azules" –dijo antes de tomar un trago.

El carraspeo del mayordomo los hizo volverse hacia la puerta.

"El señor Leery está aquí, señor."

"Hágalo pasar" – indicó Richard.

Un hombre bajito con un portafolio entró a la sala y se apresuró a saludarlos.

"Duque de Grandchester es un placer volver a verlo."

"Igualmente, señor Leery. Permítame presentarle a mi hijo, Terrence y a su esposa, Candy."

"Encantado" – dijo con una breve inclinación de cabeza.

"Y él es mi nieto, Alexander" – dijo levantándolo.

"El heredero."

"Así es" – dijo Richard con una sonrisa – "¿Ha traído los papeles?"

"Sí, señor."

"¡Perfecto! ¿Por qué no nos sentamos todos?"

"¿Qué está sucediendo, padre?"

"Terrence, el señor Leery es uno de mis abogados y ha traído los papeles que los convertirá en los dueños de esta casa."

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Nos está comprando una casa?" – preguntó Candy.

"Se las estoy regalando."

"¡De ninguna manera!" – Exclamó Terrence – "¡No permitiré que me regales una casa! ¡Yo puedo comprarla por mí mismo!"

"Lo sé" – contestó con calma Richard – "pero hasta que lo hagas, quiero que vivas aquí con Candy y Alex."

"¡He dicho que no! ¡No quiero que me compres nada!"

"No te estoy comprando nada. Esta casa es mía y se la estoy cediendo a Alexander."

"Así es señor Grandchester" – intervino el abogado – "esta casa es de su padre."

"¿Tienes una casa en Nueva York? ¿Por qué no te hospedas en ella en vez del hotel?"

"Porque no hay calor de hogar."

"Tampoco la hay en el castillo."

"Es verdad, Terrence, pero al menos el castillo guarda la historia de mi familia y no la puedo abandonar."

"Su padre nos llamó hace pocos días" – continuó el abogado –"y nos pidió empezar el papeleo para nombrar a Terrence Alexander Grandchester Andrey como el heredero de esta mansión."

"¡Por todos los cielos!" – Exclamó Candy – "No tiene que hacer eso, duque."

"¿Hace pocos días?" – repitió Terrence.

"Sí…lo había decidido antes de tu estreno, hijo" – contestó el duque – "Quiero hacerlo y sé que tú harás de esta casa un verdadero hogar, Candy."

"Padre, no podemos…"

"¡Claro que sí! Aquí tendrán un patio para que Alexander juegue y un jardín para que Candy cultive rosas, tengo entendido que cultivas hermosas rosas blancas ¿verdad? Esta casa es para Alexander" – volvió a insistir Richard – "ustedes sólo deben cuidarla hasta que él tenga la suficiente edad para decidir qué hacer con ella."

La pareja se miraba atónita cuando la puerta se entreabrió para dar paso a una bolita de pelos que corrió hacia Alex.

"Guau, guau!" – apuntó el niño con su dedo índice.

La bolita de pelos era un cocker spaniel de dos meses color crema con manchas marrones. La perrita corrió hacia el niño y se arrojó encima de él para lamer sus mejillas sonrosadas. La risa de Alex resonó por todo el salón.

"Mami… ¡guau, guau!"

"Sí, Alex…guau, guau…"

"Guta…papi…guta"- decía abrazando al animalito.

"Tienen que admitir que en casa de Eleonor no hay espacio para que ninguno de los dos corra y juegue."

"Por favor firme aquí, señor Grandchester" –indicó el abogado a Terrence.

"¿Qué estoy firmando?"

"Que usted es el padre de Alexander y que cuidará de sus bienes hasta que tenga edad de tomar posesión de ellos."

"¿Supongo que no puedo decir que no, verdad Candy?"

"Supongo que no" – dijo limpiándose una lagrima al disimulo.

El actor tomó la pluma entre sus manos y firmó el documento. El abogado hizo que Richard hiciera lo mismo antes de estampar su sello.

"No fue tan doloroso como creías ¿eh, Terrence?"

"Supongo que no, padre."

El duque hizo sonar una campanilla y la puerta se abrió para dar paso a la servidumbre que se enfiló para ser presentada a los nuevos dueños.

"Como sabrán ya, él es Terrence, mi hijo y su esposa, Candy y desde hoy estarán a su servicio."

"¡Bienvenidos, señor y señora Grandchester!" – dijeron a coro.

"Candy, puedes quedarte con ellos o contratar a quien desees pero te diré que ellos tienen años a mi servicio y son muy leales."

"Buenas tardes" – los saludó ella con timidez.

"Y ese pequeñín es la luz de mis ojos, Terrence Alexander" – continuó el duque mostrándoles al niño que estaba acostado de espaldas con el cachorrito en sus brazos – "cuiden bien de él que es el próximo heredero…si así lo desea."

"No se preocupe, señor duque" – dijo el mayordomo.

"Sabía que podía contar contigo, John. ¿Están listas las habitaciones de los señores?"

"Las valijas ya han sido desempacadas – contestó la ama de llaves – "Soy Jill, a su servicio."

"Gracias, Jill" – dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué les gustaría cenar, señora?"

Candy miró a Terrence, interrogante. El actor sonrió y decidió sacar a su esposa de la situación inesperada en que se encontraba.

"¿Por qué no nos sorprende?" – replicó.

"Sí, señor. Con permiso."

La servidumbre inclinó la cabeza a sus nuevos patrones antes de retirarse. El abogado también se despidió y prometió regresar al día siguiente con las copias para la pareja. Una vez a solas, el duque les dio una mirada larga antes de empezar a despedirse.

"¿No se quedará a cenar con nosotros, duque?" – preguntó Candy.

"No, gracias. Estoy bastante cansado y lo que más deseo en estos instantes es acomodarme en mi camarote."

"Duque…no tengo palabras…"

"Con un nuevo nieto bastará" –dijo sonriendo – "¿Me avisarás cuando el parto esté cerca?"

"Por supuesto."

"Gracias, Candy" – dijo tomando su mano – "por todo."

"Gracias a usted" – dijo abrazándolo impulsivamente.

Terrence notó la espalda de su padre erguirse ante el contacto femenino. Era obvio que no estaba acostumbrado a gestos tan espontáneos. Richard se volvió hacia su hijo y le tendió la mano.

"Buena suerte, Terrence, aunque sé que no la necesitarás."

"Gracias."

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo mío."

"Papá…"

"Sé que es un poco tarde pero quería que lo supieras…estoy orgulloso de ti."

"¿Aunque no sea un duque?"

"Basta con que seas un Grandchester."

Candy observó a Terrence tragar en seco y supo que su esposo estaba conmovido por las palabras de su padre. Ella habría querido que se dieran un abrazo pero eso no sucedió.

"Algún día…algún día…" – se dijo.

"Alex" – llamó Terrence –"ven a decirle adiós al abuelo."

"¿Abu?"

"Sí…dí bye bye a Abu…"

Alex caminó hacia ellos y se asió del pantalón de su padre. Su carita compungida se levantó hacia el actor.

"¿Bye bye?"

"Sí, bye bye" – dijo alzándolo en brazos.

"Bye bye, caballero" – dijo Richard apretando la manito de Alex.

"Bye…bye…Abu…"

"Bye bye Alex" – dijo besando su frente.

"Adiós, padre."

"Hasta luego, Terrence. Volveré para conocer a mi segundo nieto."

"Te espero" – le sonrió.

Richard le dio una última mirada a Candy y con una leve inclinación de cabeza dio media vuelta hacia la salida. La puerta se cerró tras él y Terrence se volvió hacia Candy. Ella le sonrió antes de echarse en sus brazos.

"Somos libres, Candy."

"Lo sé…"

"¡Libres! ¡Tenemos toda la vida por delante!" – dijo asiéndola por la cintura con fuerza.

Alex protestó al sentirse aprisionado entre sus padres y ellos se apartaron.

"Lo sentimos, mi amor" – dijo Candy.

"Abu, bye bye, mami."

"Abu volverá – dijo él posando su mano sobre el vientre de su mujer – "y creo que las cosas serán diferentes."

"Serán maravillosas"- dijo Terrence sonriendo lleno de esperanza.

Poco después de la cena, Candy llamó a Chicago buscando a Albert pero Beth le informó que ni él ni Archi estaban en la mansión. Llena de felicidad como estaba, Candy no se percató de la tristeza en la voz de su antigua mucama y le contó que se había mudado a una nueva casa y que requería de sus servicios. Beth se alegró por ella y le dijo que estaría feliz de mudarse a Nueva York y cuidar de ella y de Alex. Candy le dio su nuevo número telefónico y le pidió que se lo entregara a Albert apenas llegara para conversar con él.

Cerca de la medianoche, el teléfono sonó y Terrence levantó el auricular del aparato junto a la cama.

"Terrence…"

"¡Hola Albert! ¿Ya te informaron?"

"Sí, Beth me lo dijo…felicidades…"

"¿Te sucede algo? Estás muy raro."

Candy se volvió en el lecho al escuchar a su esposo decir eso.

"Terrence, Stear…"

Bastó con que Terrence escuchara ese nombre para saber lo que había sucedido.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Recibimos una comunicación oficial."

"Dios mío…"

"Tengo que decírselo a Candy, no me perdonaría si no se lo dijera."

"Lo sé."

"Me preocupa…en su estado…"

"Ella es más fuerte de lo que crees"- dijo mirando a su esposa.

Candy sintió que su corazón se encogía al escuchar las palabras de Terry y más cuando él le pasó el auricular. En silencio, escuchó a Albert mientras le relataba los hechos del fallecimiento de Stear y las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse por su rostro. Terrence pasó un brazo por sus hombros para sostenerla.

"Hubiera no querido darte esta noticia, Candy" – dijo Albert.

"¿Archi? ¿Cómo está Archi?"

"Está con los Britter. Annie es su único consuelo."

"¡Oh, Dios!" – rompió a sollozos.

"Lo siento, Candy."

"Albert…yo…mañana…"

"Sí, hablaremos mañana. Te avisaré cuando será el sepelio."

Candy alejó el auricular de su oreja y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Terrence la tomó en sus brazos para consolarla mientras el cuerpo de Candy se estremecía por la fuerza de su llanto y él empezó a preocuparse.

"Calma…Candy…no te pongas así."

"Stear…él se fue…tal vez…yo tenga la culpa."

"No es verdad…y tú lo sabes…"

"Stear no puede haberse ido... ¡no puede! Era tan bueno, tan dulce."

"Lo sé, mi amor…pero tienes que tranquilizarte."

"¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?"

"No creo que a Stear le hubiera gustado verte así y menos con un bebé en camino."

La mención de su bebé fue suficiente para que Candy empezara a calmarse. Terrence secó sus lágrimas y la hizo recostar en los almohadones con ella en sus brazos.

"No puede ser."

"Sé que es difícil de aceptar y quisiera tener las palabras apropiadas para consolarte pero solo el tiempo te hará sentir mejor."

"El tiempo…"

"Es horrible, lo sé. ¿Qué dijo Albert acerca de Archibald?"

"Está con Annie."

"Al menos no está solo."

"Lo sé."

"Y tampoco lo estará Stear. Seguro está con Anthony ¿no crees?"

"Por supuesto…estará con Anthony."

Candy se abrazó a él con fuerza.

"Prométeme que estarás conmigo siempre."

"Te lo prometo…hoy, mañana y siempre."

De pie, junto a la ventana, Candy miraba la nieve caer sobre la ciudad de Nueva York ese 25 de Diciembre. Los autos pasaban frente a la casa pero ninguna parecía traer a sus parientes que venían a pasar las festividades con los Grandchester. No los había visto desde el funeral de Stear y eso había sido tres meses atrás. Una sonrisa se asomó a su rostro al ver el auto de Terrence aparcarse en la entrada.

"¡Son ellos!" –pensó caminando hacia la puerta.

La campanilla no había terminado de sonar cuando Alex apareció corriendo hacia la puerta. El mayordomo lo apartó de la puerta para que no recibiera el frió de la noche y abrió para permitir la entrada a su patrón y a los invitados.

"¡Bienvenidos!" – exclamó ella.

"¡Candy!" – Annie corrió hacia ella y después de besar su mejilla tocó su vientre – "¡Estás enorme!"

"¿Lo sientes?"

"¡Me acaba de patear!" – dijo ella azorada.

"Candy, es bueno verte" – dijo Albert besando su mejilla también.

"Lo mismo digo."

"No debes usar más esos colores, Candy" – dijo Archi criticando su vestido malva – "a Stear no le gustaría que guardaras luto por tanto tiempo."

"Deberías saludarme antes de criticarme ¿no crees?"

El hombre besó su mejilla y se disculpó.

"Sin importar el color que uses, eres hermosa" – dijo Terrence besando sus labios.

"Te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a decir, Candy, la maternidad te sienta de maravilla" – le dijo Albert.

Candy estaba a punto de replicar cuando Alex pegó un grito y todos bajaron la mirada hacia él. El pequeñín estaba con el rostro cariacontecido al sentirse ignorado…hijo único, al fin y al cabo.

"¡Perdón, perdón!" – dijo Annie inclinándose hacia él para saludarlo.

"Tenía que ser tu hijo, Grandchester, es obvio que le gusta ser el centro de atención."

"Así es, Cornwall" –sonrió él.

"Hola príncipe" – le dijo Albert revolviendo los cabellos.

"¡Aber!"

"Necesita un corte de cabello" – dijo Archi.

"Lo haré apenas llegue la primavera" –dijo Candy.

"¿Tú harás, qué?" – Terrence levantó una ceja.

"Recortarle el cabello…si mi esposo está de acuerdo"- le sonrió traviesamente.

"Discutiremos eso cuando llegue el momento. ¿Llegó mi madre?"

"Sí, está en el despacho hablando con tu padre."

"¿Con mi padre?"

"Sí, llamó para saludarte y ella contestó y han estado hablando sin parar desde entonces…es una suerte que el duque tenga dinero porque la cuenta va a ser extraordinaria."

"Bueno, al menos tiene acciones en la telefónica" – se rió Terrence.

"Esta mañana hablé con Sor Maria, Annie" – dijo Candy – "me dijo que la fiesta que organizaste para los niños fue un éxito."

"Es verdad" – dijo Archi mientras se dirigían hacia la sala – "logramos hacer veinte adopciones antes de navidad."

"¿Veinte?"

"Y eran de diferentes edades" – dijo Annie.

"¡Maravilloso!" – Candy unió sus manos – "Los niños estarán pasando las mejores fiestas de sus vidas."

"También contraté a un Papá Noel con trineo y todo."

"¿En serio?"

"Los niños del hogar van a despertar con el sonido de campanillas que se alejan y verán todos los regalos que les compramos."

"¡Oh, Annie!"

"Tienes que verla en acción, Candy, es fantástica" – dijo Archi lleno de orgullo.

"¿En serio?"

"Será la esposa que un abogado necesita" –dijo plantando un beso en su mejilla.

Ella le devolvió el beso y se acurrucó en sus brazos. Eleonor no tardó en hacer su aparición con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Buenas noticias, madre?" – preguntó Terrence pícaramente.

"¿Eh? Bueno…tu padre te envía muchos saludos y espera que te hayan gustado las mancuernillas que envió."

"Sí, ya le envié un telegrama agradeciéndole."

"El duque mandó muchísimos regalos para Alex, también" –dijo Candy.

"También se lo agradecí… ¿es que creen que no tengo modales?"

Los jóvenes cruzaron miradas.

"¿Acaso creen que no tengo modales?"

"Si te sientes aludido"- murmuró Archi.

Terrence le arrojó un cojín a la cabeza. El muchacho lo esquivó y le cayó a Albert en pleno rostro. Todos se quedaron impávidos menos Alex que empezó a reírse antes de tomar un cojín e imitar a su padre.

"¡Mira lo que has hecho!" – rezongó Candy.

"No es mi culpa…"

"Claro que lo es" – dijo Candy.

"De tal palo, tal astilla" – sentenció Archi.

"¡Cállate que es tu culpa!" – dijo Terry.

"¿Mía? ¿Y cómo es eso?"

"Tú me provocas."

"Y tú ¿no sabes controlar tus impulsos?"

"¡Claro que sí!"

"Pues no parece…"

"Si no supiera controlarlos mi puño ya estaría en tu cara…niño bonito."

"¡Caballeros…por favor, caballeros!" – Dijo Annie – "Nada de violencia, al menos no delante del niño."

Alex estaba muy entretenido mirando a su padre y a su tío discutir.

"No queremos que se convierta en otro truhán ¿verdad?"

"¡Por todos los cielos, no!" – Exclamó Eleonor – "bastante trabajo tiene Candy con Terrence."

La cara de Terrence no pudo ser más larga.

Cerca de la medianoche, el grupo conversaba en la sala. Eleonor ya se había retirado con Alex y se había despedido de ellos para ir a su habitación de huéspedes. La mansión era suficientemente grande para acomodarlos a todos y ya no tenían que preocuparse por llegar al hotel. El mayordomo entró a la sala y se acercó a Terrence para susurrarle unas palabras. El actor lo miró como si hubiera perdido la razón.

"¿Sucede algo, Terrence?"

"Creo que debes acompañarme, Albert."

Albert, Terrence y el mayordomo se detuvieron en el hall para encontrase con la persona que menos esperaban.

"Feliz Navidad" – les dijo Stear, apoyándose en un bastón.

"¿Stear?" – preguntó Albert tocando su brazo.

"Soy yo, Albert" – le sonrió.

Tío y sobrino se fundieron en un abrazo mientras la acompañante de Stear sonreía.

"¡Es tan bueno verte!" – dijo Albert soltándolo.

"No puede ser…"- dijo Terrence.

"He vuelto, Grandchester…un poco herido y maltrecho pero heme aquí" – dijo halando a Amy hacia él – "y he traído una sorpresita conmigo: Amy Owens."

"Buenas noches, soy Albert" – dijo extendiendo su mano.

"Mucho gusto, soy Amy."

"Eres inglesa" – dijo Terrence al notar su acento.

"También lo eres tú" – dijo ella al escuchar el suyo.

"¿Estás segura?" – entonó la voz con otro acento.

"Tú debes ser Terrence, el actor" – le sonrió.

"¿Y tú eres?"

"Amy Owens Cornwall" – completó Alister con una sonrisa ladina.

El jefe de los Andrey y el actor se miraron, incrédulos.

"¿Dónde están los otros? ¿Dónde está, Archi?"

"Se van a desmayar cuando te vean" – dijo Terrence.

"¡Y Candy!" – Exclamó Albert – "Ella está encinta y…"

"¡Grandchester, no la dejas descansar! ¿eh?" – se rió Stear.

"¿Crees que la impresión será demasiada, Albert?" – le preguntó Terrence.

"Tal vez debamos…"

"Stear… ¡por todos los cielos, Stear!" – interrumpió Candy tras ellos.

Los ojos de Candy se agrandaron como dos platos al ver a su primo.

"¡Candy, querida!"

"¿Stear?"

"¡Que alegría verte!" – dijo besando su mejilla.

Terrence se apresuró a rodear a Candy con los brazos porque ella parecía a punto de desmayarse. Archi y Annie no tardaron en asomarse al escuchar a la rubia. El hombre se quedó de una pieza al ver a su hermano y no pudo contener el temblor que recorrió su cuerpo. Annie se llevó la mano a la garganta, incapaz de decir una sola palabra. Candy se sostenía del brazo de su esposo.

"¿Stear?" – preguntó Archi con voz quebrada.

¡Archi!" – exclamó el soldado avanzando hacia él cojeando un poco.

"No puede ser…dijeron…dijeron…"

Stear se detuvo frente a Archi y lo miró a los ojos.

"Lo sé…pero ahora estoy aquí, hermano."

El soldado abrazó a su hermano mientras Archi permanecía impasible.

"Estoy aquí para ser tu padrino como te lo prometí."

Esas palabras hicieron que Archi empezara a llorar y le devolviera el abrazo a su hermano.

"¿Cómo es posible?" – preguntó Candy en voz alta.

"Dijeron que su nave"- agregó Annie.

"Es un milagro" – dijo Albert.

"Stear saltó antes que su avión se estrellara" – irrumpió Amy – "y nadó hasta la costa que no estaba tan lejos."

Annie y Candy intercambiaron miradas.

"¿Quién…quien eres tú?" – preguntó Candy.

"¡Oh, disculpen!" – dijo Stear soltando a su hermano.

El soldado extendió la mano hacia la rubia mujer y ella le entregó la suya.

"Archi, Annie, Candy, ella es Amy Owens, mi esposa" – dijo sonriente – "Amy, ellos son mi hermano, mi cuñada y mi prima."

"Voy a desmayarme"- musitó Candy.

Albert corrió hacia ella y junto a Terrence la ayudaron a regresar a la sala para sentarla en un sillón. Amy se acercó a ella y tomó su pulso en silencio mientras Stear la observaba orgullosamente.

"Amy es enfermera" – explicó.

"Estará bien. Sólo denle un poco de agua."

"Sí, claro" – dijo Terrence antes de llamar a la servidumbre.

Archi miraba a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Deja de mirarme como si fuera un fantasma, Archi."

"¿Tú esposa?" – tartamudeó Archi.

"Sí…"

"¿Te casaste sin decírmelo?"

"No podía esperar"- sonrió – "vas a ser tío."

"¡Stear!" – se quejó Amy ruborizándose.

"¿Qué pasa? No somos los primeros ni los últimos que nos comimos el pastel antes de la boda."

Terrence soltó una carcajada ante el desenfado de Stear. Archi frunció el ceño y sin advertencia, lanzó su puño contra el mentón de su hermano. Stear cayó al suelo mirando a su hermano, incrédulo.

"¡¿Qué te pasa, Archi?!"

"Se supone que yo iba a ser tu padrino y tú, el mío" – se quejó.

"¿Y por eso me golpeas?"

"Por eso…y por otras cosas… ¿tienes idea de lo que hemos padecido?"

"Me lo imagino"- dijo mientras Amy lo ayudaba a levantarse – "¡Vaya manera de darme la bienvenida, hermanito!"

"Alister" – dijo con seriedad Albert – "¿quieres explicarnos cómo…?"

"No fue nada fácil encontrarlos. Tuve que llamar a Lakewood, a Chicago, al Waldorf, a la casa de Eleonor para finalmente llegar hasta aquí. ¡Vaya Grandchester! Tu sí sabes vivir" – dijo admirando la decoración.

"Creo que se refieren a cómo llegaste a América" – le aclaró Amy.

"¡Ah, claro!" – Se rió – "No fue nada fácil…"

Como Amy había mencionado, Stear logró nadar hasta la costa antes de desmayarse. Unos pescadores lo encontraron y curaron sus heridas mientras el ardía en fiebre por casi una semana. Cuando el soldado despertó se encontró sin memoria y con el único conocimiento que su nombre era Alister porque lo llevaba cosido en el uniforme. Por varios meses pensó que era francés puesto que hablaba el idioma sin dificultad pero un nuevo golpe le hizo recordar quien era y buscó la forma de llegar hasta el ejército. Una vez ahí, se reencontró con Amy, quien atendió sus viejas heridas, y con su capitán que le ordenó regresar a América. El muchacho envió un telegrama para anunciar su regreso pero este nunca llegó a su destino, como era obvio en esos instantes. Todos lo miraban incrédulos mientras Stear rodeaba los hombros de Amy.

"Hubiera querido evitarles el dolor que les causó…"

"No lo digas, Stear" – dijo Candy – "eso ya no importa."

"Me alegro mucho que estés de vuelta" – dijo Archi.

"Será bueno tenerte en las empresas de nuevo" - añadió Albert.

"¿Ya me quieres poner a trabajar?" – preguntó quejumbroso.

"¿Vas a ser padre, no? Tienes que trabajar" – se rió el rubio.

"Es verdad"- dijo pensativo – "vas a ser tío, Archi."

"Apenas puedo creerlo."

"¿Cuándo me harás tío a mí?"

"Más pronto de lo que crees" – dijo tomando la mano de Annie.

"¿Quieres decir?" – se entusiasmó Stear.

"Quiero decir que Annie y yo tenemos una boda que preparar" – dijo besando su mano.

"¿Hablas en serio, Archi?" – la morena abrió los ojos, incrédula.

"Te dije que nos casaríamos tan pronto volviera Stear y él está aquí…hay que aprovecharlo antes que tenga otra idea altruista."

"¡Archibald, eres incorregible!" – le reclamó Stear.

"Como decía" – continúo Archi ignorando a su hermano – "¿Qué te parece si nos casamos dentro de un mes, Annie?"

"¿Tan rápido?" – preguntó Candy.

"No tenemos tiempo que perder" – dijo Archi – "en cuanto antes, mejor."

"¡Oh, Archi! ¡Sí!"

"¡Vaya Cornwall! No te has casado y ya estás dando órdenes" – se burló Terrence.

Archi estaba listo…y lanzó un cojín al rostro de Terrence.

"Aprendes rápido" – dijo el actor recogiendo el cojín.

"Tengo un buen maestro" – replicó Archi.

"¡Cuánto los extrañaba!" – dijo Stear divertido.

"Son tal cual dijiste" – comentó Amy.

"¿Qué quiere decir eso?" – preguntaron los aludidos a la misma vez.

Candy, Albert, Annie y Stear optaron por reírse en vez de contestar.

Toda la sociedad de Chicago fue invitada a la boda de Annie Britter y Archibald Cornwall. Los regalos no tardaron en llegar a la casa que Archi había comprado para ellos y Annie se encargó de convertir la casa en un hogar. La señora Britter estaba feliz por la boda de su hija pero sobre todo porque había hecho un buen enlace como lo debía hacer toda señorita de sociedad.

Dos meses después, Annie desfilaba por el pasillo de la catedral de Chicago del brazo de su padre. El vestido de Annie era de encaje francés y con pedrería bordada a mano. La cola era de tres metros y llevaba una mantilla sobre la cabeza. Tras ellos venía Candy, esplendorosa con su vientre de siete meses y orquídeas en la mano en su papel de dama de honor.

"¡Mami!" – gritó Alex interrumpiendo el silencio de la iglesia.

"No sería un Grandchester si no llamara la atención" – murmuró Albert que estaba junto a él.

Por respuesta Terrence le dio un codazo antes de cubrir la boca de Alex con su mano.

El elegante Archibald Cornwall esperaba a su prometida junto al altar vestido en un traje gris con chaleco y pañuelo al cuello en vez de corbata. El hombre no había podido dejar de sonreír desde que su prometida ingresó por las puertas al son de la marcha nupcial. Alister, vestido en un traje similar pero negro, palmeó la espalda de su hermano cuando Annie se detuvo junto a ellos y Archi se quedó inmóvil. El enamorado sacudió la cabeza lleno de nerviosismo y se apresuró a tomar la mano de su prometida.

"Por un momento pensé que había cambiado de idea" – dijo Annie ocasionando risas entre los asistentes.

Candy sonrió al escuchar a su hermana. Nunca había imaginado que el amor la haría cambiar tanto pero de ser una niña tímida y asustadiza se había convertido en una mujer segura de sí misma. Por un momento recordó el rostro lloroso de ella en el colegio, el día que le había pedido cederle a Archi…

"Él no era para mí…ni Stear" – dijo volviendo su mirada hacia Amy que observaba a su esposo llena de adoración – "Terry era mi destino".

"¡Mami!" – volvió a llamar Alexander.

Todos volvieron a reír y Archi se volvió hacia el pequeño.

"Hey Alex…este es mi show, no el tuyo" – le dijo de buena gana.

"Es el día de los Cornwall Britter" –dijo Annie.

"Lo siento…"- dijo Candy apenada – "tienen que entender, es hijo de un actor."

Fue el turno de Terrence de sonrojarse, un hecho casi imposible. Archi y Annie se dieron por satisfechos y se volvieron hacia el cura.

"¡Vamos, dese prisa! Antes que el pequeñín quiere volver a llamar la atención" – urgió Archi.

El cura sonrió antes de empezar la ceremonia de esos dos jóvenes que irradiaban felicidad y amor.

Dos horas después, el señor y la señora Archibald Cornwall estaba sentados a en la mesa principal junto a Stear y su esposa y los padres de ambos; los señores Cornwall habían regresado a América tan pronto se enteraron que Stear estaba vivo y que su hijo menor se casaba. Candy los observaba con una sonrisa mientras Terry sujetaba su mano.

"¿Contenta?"

"Mucho…es como un sueño que todos estemos juntos."

"¿Te gustaría que nos casáramos, Candy?"

"¿Qué dices?"

"¿Te gustaría que nos casáramos?"

"Creí que ya estábamos casados ¿recuerdas?"

"Claro que me acuerdo" – dijo besando su nariz – "fue allá en Escocia, cuando descubrí que te amaba."

"¡Lo recuerdas!"

"Claro que sí, pero no has contestado mi pregunta."

"Nunca lo había pensado."

"Piénsalo, podríamos casarnos en la capilla del Hogar o en la catedral de Nueva York, será como lo desees."

"¿Hablas en serio?"

"Por supuesto. Según tengo entendido, toda niñita sueña con una gran boda."

"Pero ya estoy casada y tengo un hijo…y uno en camino."

"¿Qué importa? Podemos imponer una nueva moda" – le sonrió.

"No sé qué decir."

"Piénsalo."

"Lo haré."

"Podemos hacerlo para cuando llegue mi padre."

Si a Candy le sorprendió que su esposo mencionara al duque, no lo demostró.

"¿Te gustaría que él estuviera aquí?"

"Bueno…ya que viene por el nacimiento del bebé…podríamos invitarlo ¿no crees?"

"Claro."

"Sólo si tú quieres."

"Lo pensaré."

La orquesta empezó a tocar una pieza suave y melancólica que trajo lágrimas a los ojos de Candy. Terrence lo notó.

"¿Qué te sucede, pecosita?

"Esa melodía"- dijo ella- "¿la conoces?"

"Me parece conocida…"

"Es tu melodía."

"¿Mi melodía?" – se extrañó él.

"La escuché la primera vez que te vi en el barco. La orquesta la estaba tocando mientras te burlabas de mis pecas…desde ese día la he llamado La melodía de Terrence en mi cabeza."

"¡Oh, Candy!" – dijo secando sus lágrimas.

"Soy una tonta sentimental, lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo, cada vez que la escuchó pienso en ti."

"¿Solo cuando la escuchas?"

"¡Tonto! Tú me entiendes."

"Claro que te entiendo" – dijo tomando su mano – "vamos a bailar."

"¿A bailar? ¿Con esta barriga?"

"Claro, cariño, es mi melodía después de todo."

"Estás loco"- se rió ella.

"Pues será de amor" – dijo besando sus labios.

"Yo te amo."

"Y yo a ti, mi cielo."

Una entrega de Dulce Candy llegaron a ella la primera semana de Mayo y Beth las arregló hermosamente en un jarrón para decorar la salita de estar de su patrona. Candy las admiraba mientras se rodeaba el contorno de su vientre con las manos.

"Estoy lista cuando tú lo estés" – susurró Candy con voz muy dulce.

Las manos femeninas se deslizaron por la piel redondeada como si intentara acariciarlo mientras el bebé daba pataditas furiosas.

"Si tienes tantas ganas de salir ¿Por qué nos estás haciendo esperar tanto, bebé?" – preguntó intentando calmarlo.

Beth entró con una bandeja de té a la salita de Candy.

¿Se siente bien, señora?

"Sólo estoy cansada" – dijo llevándose las manos a la espalda –"¿y Alex?"

"Está dormidito."

"Ha llamado Terrence?"

"Lo hizo mientras usted se bañaba, señora, y me ordenó que lo llamara si se le presentaban los dolores."

"Debería estarse preocupando por la obra y no por mí, después de todo, hoy es la última función de la temporada" – refunfuñó.

"El joven se está comportando como padre primerizo."

"Es porque no estuvo con Alex…casi se desmaya cuando le dije que él nació en el campo con la ayuda de Albert."

"Parece increíble, señora, parece que fue ayer cuando usted llegó al castillo toda asustada porque la habían casado."

"Jamás me imaginé que era con el amor de mi vida" – dijo suspirando.

"¿A pesar de todo?"

"A pesar de todo, Beth. No cambiaría nada, las cosas pasaron como tenía que ser."

"Me alegro tanto que estén juntos, señora."

"También yo, Beth… ¡ay!"

"¿Está bien?" – se afanó la mucama.

"Sí…es sólo que me dio una patadita."

"¿Está segura?"

"Sí…Terrence cree que es una niña pero yo creo que es un niño y un futbolista" – dijo sonriendo.

"Sería hermoso tener una niña parecida a usted."

"Pero que tenga ojos azules como el padre…sería una rompecorazones con esa mirada" –dijo soñadoramente – "¡AY!"

"¿Señora?"

"¡Ay!" – gimió llevándose una mano a la espalda.

"¡Señora!" – exclamó Beth al ver un charco de agua formarse a los pies de su patrona.

"Es la hora…"- dijo Candy sonriente.

"¡Hay que llevarla al hospital! ¿Si? ¿Avisarle al joven?"

"Cálmate Beth…toma mi valija que está en el closet y ayúdame a bajar que el chofer me llevará. Luego, llama a Eleonor y avísale a Terrence."

"¡Si, señora!"

"Pero hazlo cuando haya finalizado la obra."

"¿Señora?"

"No lo vamos a ¡ay!...interrumpir."

A paso lento, Candy logró descender para encontrarse con el mayordomo en la puerta.

"Es la hora" – dijo Beth.

"¿Qué?" – se exaltó.

"Es la hora y tengo que llegar al hospital" – dijo Candy.

"¡Claro! Beth, asegúrate de avisar al señor o no nos lo perdonará."

Candy le dio una mirada a su mucama para recordarle cuando debería avisarle a su esposo.

La rubia estaba en pleno parto cuando Terrence apareció en el cuarto. El actor entró sin previo aviso y parpadeó varias veces antes de caer redondo al suelo. Si Candy no hubiera estado pujando como estaba, se habría reído a carcajadas al ver a su apuesto esposo desmayarse. Una enfermera corrió hacia Terrence mientras el nuevo heredero Grandchester hacía su aparición en el mundo dando gritos.

El llanto del bebé unido a las sales bajo su nariz hicieron a Terry recuperar la conciencia pero una nueva mirada hacia Candy, ensangrentada, lo hizo perder el sentido nuevamente. El doctor sacudió la cabeza mientras Candy se dejaba caer en la camilla para descansar. La enfermera posó al bebé sobre su pecho para que Candy lo mirara.

"Es un niño, señora…diez deditos en manos y pies."

"Gracias…gracias Dios mío" – dijo entre lágrimas.

"Ahora vamos a limpiarlo y arreglarlo para que su padre lo conozca."

"Si es que se despierta" – dijo Candy burlonamente.

"Esto no está hecho para hombres" – dijo el doctor.

"Ciertamente no lo está" – reconoció Candy.

"Vamos a ocuparnos de usted también, señora" – dijo otra enfermera.

"Sí…claro"- dijo ella cansadamente – "mi marido ¿estará bien?"

"Seguro" – dijo la enfermera que lo atendía – "lo llevaremos hasta su habitación."

Una hora después, un Terry avergonzado besaba las manos de su esposa.

"Lo siento…lo siento."

"Tranquilo, no me importa que te hayas desmayado."

"Es que cuando te vi…así…toda… ¡la sangre!"

"Deja de pensar en eso que te pones pálido."

"Es que…cuando te vi…y pensé en lo que estabas pasando y que yo te lo causé"- hizo un gesto de dolor.

"Vale la pena, mi amor. Lamento que te hayas perdido la fiesta de clausura."

"Eso es lo de menos. Mi fiesta es que nuestro bebé haya nacido, dime ¿cuándo lo traerán?"

"Pronto…y tenemos que ponerle un nombre."

"¿Ya se te ha ocurrido?"

"Quiero que tú lo elijas, después de todo, yo elegí el de Alex."

"He pensado en Adam, Adam Grandchester."

"¿Adam?"

"Por el nuevo comienzo, Candy."

"Sí, me gusta…Adam."- le sonrió.

"¿Están listos para conocer a su hijo?"

Los dos miraron a la enfermera que traía al pequeño envuelto en una manta azul y lo entregó a Candy. Terrence sonrió al ver el escudo de los Grandchester bordado en la manta.

"El señor que está afuera insistió que lo envolviéramos en esto."

"Mira, Terry ¿no es precioso?"

"Es igual a ti" – dijo acariciando la mejilla de su esposa.

"¿A mí?"

"Tiene tu nariz respingada."

"¿Tú crees?"

"Lo creo…y seguro que va a tener pecas."

"¡Terry!"

"Lo digo porque era tan inquieto, mi amor."

"¿Quieres sostenerlo?"

"Me da miedo."

"Hazlo con cuidado, eso es todo" –dijo entregándoselo.

El actor sintió su corazón encogerse al tomar a su hijo en brazos. Jamás había sostenido algo o alguien tan pequeñito. El bebé empezó a llorar y la cara de Terrence se tornó en angustia.

"¿Qué le pasa?"

"Debe tener hambre" – dijo Candy tomándolo de nuevo en brazos.

Terrence sonrió al ver a su mujer descubrirse para alimentar a su hijo.

"¿No es hermoso?"

"Sí, son hermosas."

"¡Terry!"

"Sí que te crecen cuando estás encinta" – dijo riéndose.

"Eres un descarado" – dijo ella intentando contener la risa.

"Y sí, Adam es hermoso ¿hacemos hijos lindos, no pecosita?"

"Tengo que decir que sí"- le sonrió.

"Quiero casarme contigo nuevamente, Candy. ¿Te casarás conmigo?"

"¿En serio quieres hacerlo?"

"Por supuesto ¿sí o no?"

"Claro que me casaré contigo, señor Grandchester pero deja que me recupere un poco ¿si?"

"Por supuesto, mi amor."

"¿Podemos pasar?" – preguntó una voz tras la puerta.

"Claro" – dijo Candy cubriéndose

El duque entró acompañado de Eleonor. Los abuelos felices sonrieron de oreja a oreja al ver a su nuevo nieto.

"Es hermoso" – dijo Eleonor.

"Felicidades Terrence" – dijo el duque mirando a su hijo.

Ambos se contemplaron por unos instantes y nunca supieron quién fue el primero en moverse, pero se dieron un abrazo. Eleonor sintió que sus ojos se humedecían mientras Candy sonreía.

"Buen trabajo, hijo…y Candy" – dijo el duque – "es muy hermoso."

"Gracias, padre. Lo hemos llamado Adam."

"¿Puedo sostenerlo?" – preguntó Richard.

"Claro" – dijo la nueva madre entregándoselo.

"Hola Adam, soy tu abuelo."

"Candy y yo nos casaremos" – anunció Terrence de sopetón.

"Pero si ya están casados" – dijo el duque mientras sostenía a Adam.

"Esas fueron otras circunstancias" – aclaró Terry – "esta vez lo haremos como Candy quiera."

"¡Maravilloso!" – dijo Eleonor.

"¿Te quedarás hasta entonces, padre?"

"Si así lo deseas…"

"Me gustaría que estuvieras presente, papá."

Eleonor y Candy cruzaron miradas alegres.

Miss Pony lloraba incontrolablemente mientras Sor María colocaba una corona de azahares sobre la cabeza rubia de su hija. Candy sonrió a su imagen reflejada en el espejo.

"¿Qué les parece?"

"Pareces…una…princesa" – sollozó Miss Pony.

"Estás muy linda, Candy."

Tres meses después de su parto, Candy había recuperado su figura y llevaba un vestido de corte emperatriz que acentuaba la redondez de sus senos. Las mangas eran cortas para evitar el calor del verano y la falda caía hasta sus pies calzados en sandalias de satín. El cabello lo llevaba recogido en un moño francés y unos cuantos mechones rebeldes enmarcaban su pecoso rostro. En las orejas llevaba unos solitarios de diamante, regalo de Albert, y en el cuello un delicado collar de plata con una rosa como pendiente.

"¿Estás lista?" – le preguntó la voz de Albert tras la puerta.

"Albert, entra" – le pidió.

El rubio ataviado en el tartán de la familia entró y sonrió ampliamente.

"Preciosa" – le dijo.

"Gracias."

"¿Lista?"

"Lista."

Sor María le entregó el ramillete de rosas blancas que Stear y Archi habían preparado para ella. Candy aspiró profundamente el aroma antes de acercarse a Albert y tomarlo del brazo. Miss Pony y Sor María se despidieron para dirigirse hacia la capilla.

"Candy…"

"Dime, Albert."

"Una vez lamenté no haber podido impedir tu boda…esa boda forzada por Tía Elroy pero ahora estoy muy contento."

¿Te imaginas? ¡No quiero ni pensarlo! Si la hubieras impedido yo no estaría aquí, ni Terry, ni Alex ni Adam."

"O tal vez sí…tengo la convicción que tú y Terrence estaban destinados."

"¿Realmente crees en el destino?"

"Lo creo…y por eso voy a partir después de la boda."

"¿Dónde irás?"

"Voy a regresar a África por un tiempo."

"¿Qué?"

"Dejaré a Archi y a Stear a cargo de las empresas por un tiempo."

"Tía Elroy se va a…"

"Tía Elroy no podrá detenerme. Necesito alejarme y buscar mi rumbo…otra vez."

"Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Albert. Lo importante es que seas feliz."

"Sabía que entenderías" –dijo besando su mejilla – "¿te he dicho cuan orgulloso estoy que seas mi hija?"

"¿Te he dicho cuan orgullosa estoy de ser tu hija?"

"Entonces, ambos estamos orgullosos."

"Mucho."

"¿Nos vamos ya? Seguro que el novio está impaciente."

"Vamos…me espera mi esposo y mis hijos."

Terrence se estaba ajustando la corbata por enésima vez cuando la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar gracias a las hábiles manos de Annie. Los ojos azules del actor se posaron con fijeza en los de Candy antes de sonreír de medio lado. El corazón de ella dio un salto al notar lo apuesto que estaba Terrence en su traje de lino azul oscuro y su cabello peinado hacia atrás, despejando su aristocrático rostro.

"¿Quién entrega a esta mujer?" – preguntó el párroco

"Yo, su padre" – dijo Albert.

El rubio besó la mejilla de su hija antes de estrechar la mano de Terrence. En medio del silencio se escuchó el sollozo de Miss Pony y Archi se encargó de brindarle un pañuelo. Alexander estaba de pie sobre su banca mientras Stear intentaba sujetarlo, y Amy estaba acurrucando a Adam.

La pareja se tomó de las manos mientras el párroco empezaba a leer de la Biblia. Por primera vez en su vida, Terrence prestó atención a lo que le decían y sentía su corazón hincharse de la emoción mientras Candy intentaba controlar sus lágrimas. En la audiencia, Alex trataba de hacer de las suyas pero Stear se encargó de apaciguarlo con la ayuda de unos dulces.

"El novio ha expresado su interés en decir una palabras a su prometida" – dijo el párroco antes de cederle la atención a Terrence.

El actor se aclaró la garganta y buscó la mirada verde de su esposa.

"Candy, te amo. Te he amado desde que te vi aquel día en el barco, sólo que no lo sabía. Hay tantas cosas que no sabía de la vida pero que aprendí gracias a ti. Me enseñaste a amar, a creer en otros y en mí mismo, me enseñaste a ser un hombre y me diste el regalo más preciado después de tu amor: a Alex y a Adam."

Los ojos cristalinos de Candy dejaron rodar lágrimas por las mejillas.

"Te amo con todo y pecas."

Las risas se escucharon por la iglesia.

"Doy gracias al cielo que tú me quieras a mí y que hace tres años, en este mismo día de Agosto, te pedí ser mi esposa de corazón y tú aceptaste…y hoy, vuelvo a preguntarte ¿me amarás hoy, mañana y siempre?"

"Sí…sí…"

Terrence miró hacia el religioso y él se acercó para darles la bendición.

"Lo que Dios ha unido…que no lo separe el hombre, hijos míos…los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia."

Los brazos de Terrence rodearon la cintura de Candy y la atrajo hacia él. La miró con una enorme sonrisa y rozó su nariz con la suya.

"¿Me amas?"

"¡Te amo!"

"Y yo te amo a ti, mi Candy…hoy, mañana y siempre."

FIN

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **llore con este capitulo, espero que ustedes tambien lo disfruten como yo lo hice de esta maravillosa historia de la gran autora msgrandchester quien la creo y que es una gran historia :D**_

 _ **espero que la hayan disfrutado :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	41. EPILOGO EL AMOR NO DESAPARECE

Mayo 7, 2005, Escocia

La limusina se aproximaba a la mansión de los Grandchester y la ancianita sintió su corazón latir apresuradamente en su pecho. Desacostumbrada a tales emociones, se llevó la mano hacia el corazón mientras Kathleen la miraba con preocupación.

"¿Se siente bien, nana?"

"Sí, queridita, no es nada."

"¿Segura?" – dijo tomando su mano para tomar su pulso.

"Estoy bien" – le dijo dándole palmaditas en la mano – "sólo estoy emocionada. Hace mucho tiempo que no venía a Escocia."

"Sólo tenías que pedirlo, nana. Sabes que a Graham y a mí nos encanta tenerte con nosotros."

"Lo sé…es sólo…que a esta anciana no le gusta importunar a los jóvenes."

Candy guardó silencio mientras la limusina se detenía frente a la entrada. Kathleen se apresuró a bajar y a plegar la silla de ruedas para la bisabuela de su esposo, Terrence Graham, Duque de Grandchester. La dama de cabellos blancos apoyó su bastón en el suelo y descendió del auto para recorrer la fachada de la mansión de verano.

"Nada ha cambiado" – dijo entre asombrada y maravillada.

"¡Abuelita! ¡Abuelita!" – gritó una vocecilla.

La mirada de Candy se enterneció aún más al ver a su tataranieta correr hacia ella con los pies descalzos.

"¡Candice Alexandra! ¿Qué te he dicho de andar sin zapatos?" – preguntó Kathleen al ver los pies de su hija.

"¿Qué es malo para el negocio de los zapateros?" – contestó con toda la audacia del mundo.

Kathleen se quedó de una pieza mientras Candy soltaba una carcajada antes de cubrirse la boca con una mano.

"Lo siento" – se disculpó – "es que me recordó a mí misma."

"Es igual a usted, nana" – dijo sonriendo muy a su pesar.

Candice Alexandra abrazó las piernas de su tatarabuela al saberse liberada del regaño.

"¡Abuelita! ¡Qué bueno que viniste! ¡Y hoy es tu cumpleaños y te hemos preparado una sorpresa! ¡Todos te están esperando en el jardín!"

"¡Candice!" – exclamó Kathleen completamente derrotada.

"¡Oops! No tenía que decirlo ¿verdad?

"¿Una sorpresa para mí?" –preguntó Candy.

"Vamos para el jardín" – le pidió la mujer apuntando a la silla.

"¡Ah, no! ¡De ninguna manera! No voy a entrar a mi propia fiesta en una silla de ruedas."

Y con esa frase, el bastón en una mano y Candice Alexandra de la otra, Candy empezó a caminar hacia el jardín. Kathleen se encogió de hombros y siguió a la anciana a corta distancia. La mujer no pudo evitar maravillarse que a pesar de sus 107 años, Candy White Andrey Grandchester estaba completamente lúcida, coherente y fuerte como un roble. Candy era tan saludable que había sobrevivido a su esposo y a sus hijos Terrence Alexander, Adam, Katelyn, Mark y Elly.

Según le había contado Graham, el bisnieto, a su esposa Kathleen, su bisabuelo, Terrence Greum, había sido un actor y luego un productor de películas en Hollywood. El hombre amasó su propia fortuna con estudios de cine hasta que los vendió y decidió convertirse en profesor de teatro. El hombre probó ser longevo también, viviendo hasta los 96 años antes de fallecer en su sueño.

El primogénito de Terrence y Candy se marchó a Inglaterra a completar su educación en Oxford antes de asumir su lugar en la corte para el deleite de Richard. También fue Comandante de las fuerzas aéreas de Gran Bretaña durante la II Guerra Mundial (para el desasosiego de sus padres) y se casó a los 30 años, naciendo Terrence Richard poco después.

Los otros hijos de Candy y Terrence: Adam, Katelyn, Mark y Elly permanecieron en América y fueron doctor, abogada, contador y profesora. Ninguno de ellos tuvo vocación de actor pero ayudaron tanto a su padre en los estudios como a Candy en el manejo del orfanato. Cada uno de ellos se casó y tuvieron entre tres y cinco hijos, llenando la casa de los Grandchester de risas y encanto.

Terrence Alexander tuvo a Terrence Richard y él, a Terrence Graham. Cada uno de ellos llevaba el nombre del actor pero eran conocidos por el segundo nombre y todos eran herederos al título. Terrence Graham era el primer Grandchester que no había tenido a un varón como primogénito y por el momento, Candice Alexandra era la sucesora, a sus seis añitos.

Kathleen sonrió al pensar en el secreto que guardaba en su vientre mientras entraban al jardín donde los herederos de los Andrey, Cornwall Britter y Cornwall Owens los esperaban. La ancianita se detuvo al escuchar los aplausos y los silbidos de los descendientes de sus mejores amigos.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti, nana Candy!"

Un mar de cabezas rubias, castañas, ojos verdes, melados y azules se acercaron a abrazarla y besarla. Y en todos ellos, Candy vio rastros de Archi, Annie, Stear, Amy, Albert y su esposa, Andrea: una sencilla profesora de Chicago. Sí, el heredero de los Andrey se había casado con alguien de clase trabajadora para el desconsuelo de Tía Elroy pero para la inmensa felicidad de Candy. Albert jamás hubiera podido encontrar a una mujer más dulce que Andrea.

Kathleen ayudó a Candy a tomar asiento en la mesa principal. Casi enseguida, un grupo de gaiteros encabezado por los Cornwall y los Andrey empezó a tocar.

"Dios mío…tantos recuerdos…"

¿Cómo pudo el tiempo haber transcurrido tan rápido? ¿Cuándo fue que crecieron y dejaron de ser chiquillos, se convirtieron en padres y luego en abuelos?

"¿O en tatarabuelos?"

Candice Alexandra se encaramó literalmente en las piernas de Candy. Kathleen intentó levantarla pero la otrora rubia la detuvo.

"No quiero que se incomode, nana."

"Estaré bien"- dijo acariciando los rizos rubios de la niña.

Las gaitas continuaron tocando mientras un hombre hacía su aparición apresurada junto a la mesa principal.

"¡Nana! ¡Lo siento! No quise llegar tarde"- dijo acuclillándose junto a la anciana.

La mano de Candy acarició el rostro joven de su tataranieto mientras miraba sus ojos azules iguales a los de su fallecido esposo.

"¿Dónde tienes la marca?" – le preguntó Candy.

"¿La marca? ¡Ah! El lunar de los Grandchester" – se rió al comprender la pregunta – "En el esternón, nana… ¿puedes imaginar las miradas que atraigo en la playa?"

"Y tus ojos…son iguales a los de Terry."

Graham percibió la melancolía en la voz de la anciana y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"No te pongas así, nana ¿y usted, jovencita, no piensa saludar a su padre?"

"Tú fuiste el que llegó. Eres tú quien debe saludar" - repuso con calma.

"Tiene razón" – dijo Candy guiñando su ojo.

El nuevo duque meneó la cabeza sin saber qué hacer. No era que su hija fuera grosera, era solo que era muy franca.

"Mejor dame un beso, Candice" – le dijo Graham.

La niña le echó los brazos al cuello y le dio un sonoro beso mientras él la alzaba en brazos.

"¿Has notado cuanto se parece a ti, nana?"

"Ni mis propias hijas se parecían tanto."

"Tus genes estaban esperando a la generación adecuada" – dijo con ese cierto aire arrogante que los caracterizaba – "y creo que hice bien en elegir a Kathleen."

"¿No fue ella la que te eligió a ti, bribón?"

"No se te escapa ni una ¿verdad, nana?"

Era bien sabido en toda la familia que Graham había tenido que luchar por conquistar a su esposa americana, una novedad para él considerando que todas las mujeres caían rendidas a sus pies desde que él tenia 15 años. Kathleen era una de las becadas de Oxford y su primera impresión de Graham era que era un presumido y un malcriado y le encantaba ignorarlo aunque por dentro se moría por conocerlo.

El truco había surtido efecto y tres meses después, Graham se le declaraba para pedirla en matrimonio. Ella le dijo que era una locura casarse tan joven pero Nana Candy había intervenido diciendo que no había edad para enamorarse.

Una ronda de aplausos estalló al terminar los gaiteros y un jovencito rubio, descendiente de Albert se acercó a Candy con un ramo de rosas.

"Mi abuelo dejó estipulado en su testamento que debíamos enviarte un ramo de Dulce Candys cada año para tu cumpleaños…y es un honor para mí llevar a cabo su voluntad, nana."

"Gracias, querido… ¿tú eres?"

"Anthony."

"Sí, claro…Anthony…tienes la mirada clara del primero."

"Eso dicen" – sonrió él.

La celebración continuó con música y danza en el jardín por un par de horas más. Candy sopló sus velas con la ayuda de Candice Alexandra y el pastel de chocolate empezó a repartirse entre los invitados. Candy observó a Graham levantar a su esposa en brazos para girar con ella en brazos y recordó a Terrence haciendo lo mismo cuando anunció su tercer embarazo. Candy se llevó las manos hacia el rostro. Graham corrió hacia ella tan pronto se dio cuenta.

"¿Necesitas algo, nana?"

"Quisiera…descansar…un poco… ¿me llevarías adentro?"

"Claro, nana."

Asiéndose del brazo de su tataranieto, Candy caminó hacia la salita que daba al jardín, con los ventanales abiertos. El joven la hizo sentar una butaca y le dio un vaso de agua.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Sí, hijo, gracias…era por el sol."

"¿Estás feliz, nana?"

"Mucho."

"Eso es todo lo que queremos, nana, que seas feliz."

"Es lo que todos siempre han querido para mi" – musitó Candy.

"¿Qué dices?"

"Nada…anda, regresa a la fiesta y baila con tu esposa."

"Prefiero quedarme contigo."

"De ninguna manera, jovencito. Vaya y baile con su esposa y celebren el pronto nacimiento del heredero."

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Soy vieja…puedo saber muchas cosas sin que me las digan" – dijo guiñando un ojo.

Graham besó su frente y salió hacia el jardín. Candy lo observó tomar a Kathleen en brazos para bailar con ella una balada romántica.

Terrence y Candy acababan de regresar de una cena de gala en la que reconocían el talento del actor durante sus años en Broadway. El actor se desvestía con lentitud mientras Candy lo observaba desde la cama como una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué esa cara, pecosa?"

"¿Sabes que sigues siendo el hombre más apuesto de esta tierra?"

"Lo sé…"- dijo terminando de abotonar la camisa de su pijama.

"¡Tonto engreído!" – dijo arrojando un cojín a su cara – "No se te olvide que estás lleno de canas."

"Pero te encantan" – dijo acostándose junto a ella – "y a mí me encantan las tuyas…sigues siendo la mujer más bella del mundo…me has hecho muy feliz, Candy."

"También tú…hemos tenido una hermosa vida, mi amor y quiero que dure para siempre, Terry."

"Nada dura para siempre, Candy" – dijo con seriedad – "somos efímeros, como lo son tus rosas."

"¿Qué te pasa, Terry?"

"Nada…sólo quiero que me prometas que siempre vas a ser fuerte."

"¿Qué?"

"Mi amor siempre estará contigo, Candy."

"Basta. Hasta parece que te estás despidiendo" - dijo abrazándolo.

"No me despido, Candy…no hay necesidad…yo estaré contigo, siempre…mi amor siempre te acompañará."

"¿Tu amor?"

"El amor no desaparece, Candy. El amor siempre está ahí…es una energía que nunca se va."

"Si tú te vas…"

"Ya te dije que no me iré…mi amor por ti estará contigo hoy, mañana y siempre…"

"Lo sabías…sabías que ibas a dejarme y no me lo dijiste" – le recriminó en voz alta.

"¡Abuelita!"

Candice Alexandra entró a la salita con un niño de la mano. El chiquillo tenía una melena oscura y ojos azules.

"Abuelita, él es Ryan."

"Hola Ryan" – dijo Candy sonriendo.

"Hola abuelita" – dijo el niño.

"Abuelita, Ryan y yo vamos a tocar algo para ti con lo que encontramos."

"¿Qué encontraron?"

"Armónicas, abuelita" – dijo Ryan mostrándole dos.

"¿De dónde sacaron eso?" – preguntó Candy.

"No le digas a papi, abuelita, yo la saqué de su despacho y Ryan trajo la suya de casa."

"Ya veo…"

"Escucha, abuelita, escucha…"

Ambos niños empezaron a tocar la misma canción que Terrence acostumbraba tocar y Candy hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no llorar delante de los niños. Al terminar la pieza, ambos hicieron una venia y antes que Ryan pudiera evitarlo, Candice le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

"¡Oy! ¡Asco!" – gritó Ryan limpiándose la mejilla.

"¡Jaja!" – rió la niña corriendo hacia el jardín.

Candy los vio alejarse corriendo, jugando a las atrapadas, riendo como sólo lo hacen los niños. La orquesta en el jardín empezó a tocar una canción conocida y Candy no pudo contener las lágrimas más.

"La melodía de Terry…"

Los ojos verdes brillaron con intensidad al comprender las palabras dichas por su Terry casi una década atrás.

"Con nuestro amor, creamos amor, Terry. Amor que nuestros hijos heredaron y pasan de generación en generación amor que existe hoy, mañana y siempre".

La brisa sopló levantando los cortinajes…

"Hoy, mañana y siempre, pecosa mía…"- le dijo una voz masculina.

"Hoy, mañana y siempre, amado mío…"- contestó cerrando los ojos.

FIN

 _ **Hola**_

 _ **espero que hayan disfrutado de esta maravillosa historia de msgrandchester :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


End file.
